A New Path
by Darrion
Summary: King Izana wins as his little brother, Second Prince of Clarines, Zen, is engaged to someone of his class. This leaves Shirayuki heartbroken, unsure where she went wrong as Zen is obligated to keep up with his engagement. Now she has to choose a new path for herself, and it seems like a certain someone would like to tag along with her. [Obiyuki]
1. Preface

_What's happening?_

The girl with the red apple hair looked up at the Prince's balcony with a churn in her stomach she's never felt before. Crowds were ornate with the people of Clarines, those who had immense respect for their monarchs and were always elated to see them. There, on that very balcony, stood King Izana, his typical stern face painted as he stared down at his people. To his left (and dead center of it all), was his younger brother and Second Prince of Clarines, Zen.

Shirayuki wasn't informed that there would be an announcement from Prince Zen and the people had to attend the castle at once. Surely, it wasn't her business as to what happens in the royal family, but she had always figured that Zen would at least tell her about the announcement alone. But surely enough, there the herbalist was, watching from the crowd of people who uttered words of her curiosity.

"Do you know anything about this?" Obi asked politely into the girl's ear, receiving a nod 'no' as he stood up straight once more. The mysterious body guard assigned to be by Shirayuki's side was also tapping at what everybody wanted to know: what was this abrupt announcement.

"Thank you everyone for showing up at such short notice," Zen spoke, his completely white hair flowing swiftly from the mere wind coming from the east. The crowd silenced itself in the presence of the prince. "It is I, Second Prince of Clarines, Prince Zen. And I bear some exciting news that I wanted to share with my entire state."

"Were you not informed, Obi?" Shirayuki asked, her voice soft and gentle to not seem like she's prying. Though, in other eyes, she is.

"Master didn't want to tell me, Miss," Obi informed in her ear. "But he looked very sad when he kicked me out of his office." With a shaky sigh, Shirayuki diverts her attention back up to the balcony, worried as to what Zen was going to say. She quickly grabbed Obi's hand from behind her, her soft right hand graciously holding his calloused right hand for what seemed like dear life. Obi flinched, knowing that her touch did things that not even he can comprehend himself. Giving him a squeeze, Shirayuki kept her forest-green eyes at the man she fell in love with.

"Today, I mark it as the day I finally get engaged and have a Princess stand by my side to look over you wonderful people," Zen said, his small smile hinting a bit of sadness. His ocean eyes couldn't help but coat themselves with this inexplicable uncertainty and sense of wrong as he easily spotted the red-head in the crowd. "Today, I am here with my fiancé, and soon to be wife and Princess of Clarines, Miss Elizabeth Knight."


	2. One

_Im gabby and here is this story x_

 **ONE – Delirious By Reality**

The girl with the apple hair passed by like a red flash in the dark night.

Her swiftness was cut in velocity due to her dress-like uniform and light oak boots. It was impossible to trek at high velocity with improper garments. But her legs refused to listen to reason, leading her out of the castle and into the vastness of the woods. Guards attempted to stop her, but they didn't notice until she got right passed them.

"Hey!" The authorities would call out, but she disappeared into the vast forest. It was far too dark to even dare search in the unsafety of the uncharted forest. The guards just stood in shock, knowing that even in the darkness, that red hair only belonged to one.

Her feet were farming blisters, she felt it, but her refusal to stop was too high. Her head was too much of a mess to even contemplate her exhaustion and the cramps she'll soon develop. The only thing on her mind was the boy with the snow white hair.

Oh, how much love burned in her heart for him. Every day, she always thanked something for her fate of meeting the Second Prince of Clarines. The way he was so humble and kind to her, without wanted to hurt her in any way because of the rarity that is her hair. His touch was always gentle, his arms constantly welcoming. His appearance even delighted the room with the sweetest aura. And his words, always sentimental and well-chosen to make her heart hammer from her chest.

But that all become lip service, it seems.

* * *

"Little Miss?" Obi called gently down the corridor. The young man of mystery kept his amber eyes wide for the young herbalist. He toyed with the hem of his gray jacket, rubbing against the thread that kept it in tact as he searched for her.

His worry appeared inexplicable, it seems. He felt pale, his hands slightly shaky due to the fact that he couldn't find her. Beyond the fact that it was his job to protect the girl, he was very concerned over her. She was the only one who understand, like nobody ever has. She doesn't expect a lot from him, but she knows how great his power is.

Always making him feel included.

"Miss?" His voice rang down the hallway once more, calling the attention to a maid who held a basket of heavy, dirty laundry. "Pardon me, but have you seen Shirayuki?" His tongue always tingled when saying her name to others. But he couldn't find it in him to say her name since he felt that it would be disrespectful to the fair maiden.

"I have not, I'm sorry," the maid responds, receiving a frown from Obi before he thanked her kindly. He decided to go down a few corridors to exit the castle. He decided to expand his search into the outside, thinking at where she could potentially be.

But he checked everywhere. He searched the greenhouse, in hopes that she'd be growing some medicinal herb. He checked out in the garden, seeing a beautiful sea of flowers with a lack of his Mistress. A moon watched him as Obi looked up at it and let out a sigh. He was in search for a girl who doesn't want to be found, it seems. It then struck his mind as the night light made his amber eyes glow.

She's probably run out of the castle grounds to the forest!

"Hey!" Obi begins to call out as he dashed closer to the castle gates. The guards look a bit stunned, but their worried faces gave Obi the confirmation. "Did Shirayuki run outside the gate?"

"Mhm, she fled into the forest," one of the guards, the brown-haired one who was particularly fond of her, mumbled. Concern was installed in his eyes as he informed the young sire. "She looked very sad."

"We wanted to go after her, but we couldn't leave out posts," the other informs. "We are actually very thankful that you're here right now." Obi gave a brief smile before looking distantly at the forest. His hands form into fists, his heart still pounding quick over the safety of his dear Miss.

"Which way?" Obi commands in a low voice.

"She went that way." The guards point at the small beginning of a path into the forest. It looked pitch black, hiding all sorts of dangers inside. But for her, Obi is willing to go through a pit of fire to see those emerald eyes again. Thanking the two, he runs into the forest with his arms back and his feet barely leaving the ground for a second.

 _I have to find her—no, I will find her!_ Obi's thoughts kept him optimistic. His drive was her, even if he was assigned her personal body guard by the Second Prince himself. The care he has developed for the apple-haired girl was beyond comparison. And he absolutely hand to bring her back to him and the castle.

"Miss? Miss, please come out!" Obi called, a hint of plead in his tone. He halted at a large tree, one similar to the one they've once met at. She was the one seeking him out, and he revealed himself for her. That day still replayed perfectly in the previously rogue man. And now, he felt determined to get her to reveal herself to him. "Please come out to me, Mistress! "

Before he knew it, Shirayuki revealed herself from behind the tree, refusing to meet his gaze as she stared at the tree. She was leaned against it by her forearm, her stomach churning badly. It caused pain and dizziness to the poor girl as she studied the bark closely. Obi stopped calling to her, but also kept still. He didn't know when or how to approach. But it was evident she was not doing well.

"Miss?" Obi called quietly, watching as Shirayuki was practically panting. Before the two expected it, Shirayuki had unwillingly vomited on the forest green grass. Her stomach was finally seeking the solution, but it wasn't her favorite. Tears wouldn't stop streaming from her eyes as her brief sickness dissolved after her body cleaned her stomach.

"O-Obi…" Shirayuki mumbled, her voice broken and inaudible as she lost her balance and started falling back. Obi's eyes widened, his speed multiplying to go and catch the girl. She safely landed in his arms, her head leaning against his shoulder weakly. Obi looked down at her face, seeing a bit of puke splotched right above her chin. Taking out a napkin from his pocket, Obi takes it upon himself to wipe it away gently.

"Why are you out here, Miss?" Obi asked her softly, hoping he didn't come out too assertive. Her cheeks were flushed and moist from the crying she's done. He notice the lack of happiness in those green eyes of her, giving him a strong throb in his chest as he watched her eyelids open and close. She was attempting to doze off, but her focus was strong upon the idea of Obi holding her before she fell.

"Why are… you… here…?" Shirayuki whispered, her eyes still staring distantly at a patch of grass nearby. The clearing they were in allowed a shine from the moon to come through. It allowed her to see the dark grass dance when breeze came through. Her breath smelled awful, but Obi couldn't care less about the pungent scent. "I'm so sorry about… the scent…"

"No worries, Miss," Obi muttered, studying the girls heaving chest. She whimpered quietly, refusing to yell out her cries to the world. He knew how strong she was, but he didn't think she was this strong. He held her firmly at her upper arms, making sure she sat up just in case she had anything else to let escape through her mouth.

"Th-thank you…" Shirayuki began, having Obi widen his eyes as she shifted her head to look up at him. Her face caused another throb in his heart. Her lips were dry and chapped, slightly parted from the stomach acid reaction. Her cheeks were rosy and bloated, very unlike her usually creamy and fine ones. Her eyes frightened him the most. Those once beautiful emerald eyes full of life and potential were now dull and lacked her usually cheery person. "For catching me…"

"Of course," Obi said softly, watching as she looked away and began shutting her eyes. From all the running and crying, she developed a strong exhaustion in her bones and brain. He watched as her bottom lip quivered from the sudden coolness of the night. She was cold. With one arm keeping her up, Obi uses the other to take off his green scrarf. He wrapped it around her neck carefully, having her feel it's nice warmth before she drifted into a deep slumber.

"Haa…" her voice let out a small sound before it only became snores. She felt limp in his arms, but he knew that she was just weak from everything. He felt terribly sorry for his Miss, who has had a bad time since the ceremony. She disappeared immediately after the ceremony, having Obi and everyone else know that she has been affected. Her heart is broken and her head is likely infested with self-doubt and pity.

"I'll always catch you, Miss," Obi whispered in her creamy ear. He carefully scoops her into his arms and rises from the ground, carrying her bridal style. Her hands were already placed upon her tummy, resembling Snow White as she entered her potential nightmares. With the girl in his arms, he turns over to the path he came from and follows it right back to the castle.


	3. Two

**TWO – Pain is Painful**

The next morning, the sun gave Shirayuki's face a lick of warmth. Her eyelids noticed the heat and fluttered open, with her other eye closed due to that half of her face shoved into her pillow. She looked around, her eye feeling just a bit puffy. She felt something upon her cheek and brought her hand to it, feeling dried tears partied on it. Giving it a bit of a scratch, Shirayuki sits up with her legs bent so she can keep herself up with one arm. Both of her eyes wandered around her room to find the back of her body guard by the door.

He was sat there, with his legs slightly bent at the knees. The tip of his black boots touched the bottom of the door with some force. His back was slouched, leaning his elbows against his knees. In his right hand, where the glove covers his index and middle finger, was his ninja knife. His thumb caressed the cold metal, likely contemplating about the ceremony while Shirayuki watched.

"Obi?" Shirayuki beckoned him softly. He quickly got on his feet and turned around, looking over at the barely rested girl with apple hair. It was a mess, to continue, as her morning bedhead was never the best sight. Obi hadn't dared to change her into pajamas, which explained why she was still in yesterday's outfit. He held too much respect for Shirayuki and simply placed her on her bed and tugged a blanket over her body.

"Good morning, Miss," Obi spoke softly, staying at his spot. He placed his knife back into his pocket to allow his arms to stay at the sides of his body. "Did you sleep well? Do you feel better?"

"No, to both questions," Shirayuki choked, her eyes forming fresh tears as they coated her emerald eyes. She didn't want to cry again, but that wasn't in her control. They quickly started to stream down her cheeks, having her trace them as far as her eyes can see. She felt them drip down from her chin, and expected to feel them fall down on her free hand. But it actually dropped down on the scarf around her neck. "Hm?"

"Last night, you felt a little cold in your sleep," Obi informed her gently. "And I didn't want Miss to shiver, so I wrapped my scarf around your neck. I'm sorry to surprise you with it still on. I didn't want to disturb your sleep."

Shirayuki brought her hand to it, feeling its silky texture between her fragile fingers. She brought them up to feel the tears soaking in it slowly. She pinched the area a bit, hoping some would come off on her fingers. But it already sunk it and will dry in due time. But she smiled, realizing Obi's consideration.

"Thank you very much, Obi." Shirayuki cleared her throat, as her voice sounded raspy and dry. "For both the scarf and returning me back to the castle. I didn't mean to cause you trouble at all—"

"It was no trouble, Miss," Obi insisted, having Shirayuki pause from his words. She stared with awe, her lips slightly apart to reveal the gap. "I wanted to find you, I wanted to make sure you were safe and sound."

Their eyes locked upon each other from their gaze, her emerald ones staring into those amber ones. She noticed this genuine concern and worry in his eyes. He looked a bit frightened, seeing as he was there when she felt sick and was bawling her eyes out. She knew that she could always count on him, even if she didn't ever want him to see her at her worst moments. Obi was always there.

"I-I'm sorry…" Shirayuki broke the gaze, sitting up as she dropped her legs off the bed. Her hands were pressed down on the bed, having her shoulders rise slightly as she stared distantly at the floor. "But I can't stop crying right now…" Tears kept streaming down her cheeks and dropping to the ground, feeling herself wash with sadness again just like the previous night.

"It's okay, Miss," Obi said calmly. Although he was acting calm, Obi was definitely the opposite internally. He watched as the girl he cares about dearly was weeping in pain. He knew as good as anybody that she didn't deserve to feel such things. Such a beautiful and kind girl, always doing the right thing and giving back, was hurting so much. Obi dreaded it. "You may cry as much as you'd like. I don't mind."

Shirayuki nodded silently as thanks, weeping quietly with him in the room. Not that she minded, really. But she didn't want him to see her like this, so weak and vulnerable. But how could she ask to kick him out when he's been the first one there? She allowed his own will to decide whether he wants to be around or not.

"If I may ask you of something, Miss?" Obi began, looking distantly at her brown dresser. She hummed in response, indicating that she paid attention and approved his asking. "Might I excuse myself to get you some breakfast?" Shirayuki looked over at him and smiled, appreciating how sweet he was being at a time like this.

"You're excused." With her permission, Obi bows her adieu and begins for the door. But once he's at the doorway, Shirayuki whispers something only he could hear. "Thank you, Obi." Obi couldn't help but smile widely. No matter what state she was in, she was always the kind Miss she's been since they met.

"Anything for you, Miss." With that said, the body guard shut the door and escaped to the office of the Second Prince of Clarines.

* * *

"Zen…" Mitsuhide tried, looking down at the Prince as he sat on his office table. Oh, how he wished his aides understood his feelings at this very moment. Due to his recent engagement, Zen had forced himself to avoid Shirayuki for many days. One can only imagine how much he misses the apple of his eye. She was the brightness of his days and dreams in his nights.

"I am such an idiot…" Zen mumbled to himself, his eyes completely set on his desk. Nothing but pages were ornate on it, but he couldn't focus on signing. He was worried about Shirayuki and wanted nothing more than to see her. He even wondered where Obi was as he didn't find him in his bedroom nor at any trees near his window.

"Tell me about it," Kiki spoke coolly, receiving a pathetic glare from his female aide.

"Kiki, we're all on the same page here," Mitsuhide tried to soothe the situation but it was clear how tense everything was. Kiki and Mitsuhide support Zen in all he does, but they never expected this from him without running it through them. Especially when he hasn't even denied that he fully agreed to the wedding. "We're all not happy about this."

"Can you imagine how that poor girl is right now?" Kiki commented, studying Zen's bookshelf with no sheer interest of the literature. Although Zen hated how cold Kiki was being towards him, she was right. Zen has no idea about Shirayuki's feelings and he can't even go off to find Obi to ask since he has work to get done.

"Look, Kiki, I know that things are a bit—" before the Prince can resume his sentence, the devil spoken of came through the doors. He pushed them away with great force, using his anger to chain his power. All 3 watched as Obi stood straight by the doors, panting while still giving the Prince a boy.

"Master." Obi spoke his title with a bit of a more sour tone than usual. His 's' was always lisped a bit, but the word felt nasty to him all together. He was so angry with his Master, it was almost inexplicable. But, even then, he still has respect for him and his decisions as he does it for the good of his state.

"Where the hell have you been?" Zen began, rising from his desk to walk over to the body guard. "You weren't in your room, you weren't in the trees—you weren't even lurking around my balcony!"

"M'sorry Master, but you assigned me to be the body guard of Little Miss," Obi said honestly. "And last night, she escaped into the forest."

"She what?" Zen froze. Shirayuki had ran into a forest all alone?

"This time, I had to be the one to tail her," Obi began, diverting his amber eyes to the ground. He was reminded of the time when he helped Shirayuki run in the forest only to let Zen proceed after her. But this time, he knew Zen wasn't coming for her and Obi had to be her knight for once.

"Is she okay? Did you find her? Is she back at the castle?" Zen attacked Obi with questions as he grabbed his arms with shaky hands. Worry was washing over the Prince as he yearned for answers of relief.

"She's okay, Master, but…" Obi trailed off, knowing that his frustration would be let out and he'd approach Zen with a lot more emotion. He couldn't even dare meet those blue eyes without finding a reason to get all red.

"But?" Kiki entertained, glancing over at Obi and Zen. Mitsuhide was just as curious, the turquoise-haired aide watching the two. Obi had to bite his tongue to refrain from yelling, giving himself a few moments to calm before continuing.

"I have never seen Miss cry so much without being kidnapped or harmed in any physical way," Obi muttered the poisonous words. "I carried her back to her room last night and stayed with her until the sun rose."

Zen felt this painful throb in his heart, one almost resembling the pain Obi had felt the night before. Zen knew that Shirayuki wouldn't be too content about this, but to think she had been crying for hours was unbearable. He almost wanted it to be him to run into the forest and see those tears, but that would have made the feeling much worse.

"D-do you think I can get a message down to her?" Zen asked Obi, his grasp on the body guard disappearing as he removed his hands. Obi still couldn't lock eyes with his Master, unable to look at him without feeling angry with the Prince.

"Sure, but if it's going to be a long letter you intend to write, I can't right now," Obi informed.

"And why not?" Zen asked, a hint of harshness in his tone.

"Because I have to get Shirayuki breakfast and guide her through the castle," Obi said simply. "She had vomited yesterday's lunch and skipped dinner due to her instability. I must be there for her right now, Master. Surely you understand I cannot wait as she doesn't have the time."

"You're right…" Zen said with a sad ring. Backing away from his distant aide, he gives him a polite, farewell bow. "Thank you for the update and please continue to tend to Shirayuki and protect her. Please." Zen's voice broke at the last word, having him curse himself from his expression of emotion.

"Bye Mitsuhide, Miss Kiki," Obi said with a bow. Turning around, he weaves his hands together and sticks them at the back of his black head of hair. Kicking the door open with his foot, he walks out of the Prince's office and goes to grab breakfast for Shirayuki.


	4. Three

**THREE – He's Always There**

"Miss, can you open the door for me?" Obi called from outside her bedroom. He held a tray that sat her breakfast, steaming hot and freshly made just for her. A cheesy omelet with fresh beef cooked under it, beside a few pieces of toast with a tomato spread, as well as a sweet banana chocolate muffin with a side of pomegranate juice. "My hands are a bit occupied."

Quickly, he felt footsteps come close to the door after his words. Watching it opened, Obi was introduced to a wet-haired Shirayuki. The pungent smell of roses came from it, likely the perfume she wears after she showers. Droplets of water streamed down her hair as he looked down at his flushed Miss. He was a little happy seeing that Shirayuki at least got out of the bed to do what she must.

"That smells amazing," Shirayuki said softly, watching as Obi comes into her bedroom and places it on her own, small table. Obi straightened up and watched as Shirayuki was fixing her bed. As she did, Obi noticed something very intruging. His Miss still had his scarf still draped around her neck. Surely, it was getting small droplets of water from her hair, but it was nonetheless still alive and keeping her warm.

"I hope it tastes amazing for you, Miss," Obi said politely, pulling out the chair to offer her a seat. Shirayuki gave him a sweet smile, one that put his heart at a halt, as she gently placed herself on the seat. He pushed her in and moved away, looking at how she grabbed the napkin of the tray and placed it on her lap. She then picked up the fork and took a small bite of the omelet.

"This is amazing!" Shirayuki praised quietly as she began to dig in faster. Obi chuckled, feeling a wild amount of satisfaction from seeing her eat with some haste. Although, her face looks worse than before. She seemed a bit more pink and bloated than earlier. Probably shed a few in the shower, Obi thought. But he was ultimately happy that she's filling up that empty stomach of hers.

"I shall leave you to your breakfast, Miss," Obi began, giving her a small bow before taking his leave. "I'll wait for you outside, if you'd like."

"O-Oh!" Shirayuki paused, putting her fork down as she looked at the back of her body guard. "You can stay in here, Obi. I mean, I'd like it if you stayed…" She was always so forward with her words, even if the execution was a little shaky. She wanted Obi around for the sake that she feels a sense of comfort by his presence. He's been nothing but sweet, even if she appeared to be a nuisance from her kidnaps or traumatizing from her sudden influx of emotion.

"A-Are you sure, Mistress?" Obi asked in genuine curiosity, turning around to face the girl with the garish hair. Shirayuki gave him a big nod and gestured him over to the other chair at the table. Giving her a small smile, he joins her at the table and begins to twiddle his thumbs. But he was then distracted by a sudden fork of food being held in front of him. "Miss?"

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Shirayuki asked, offering him a fairly big bite of her food as he looked down at it intimidatingly.

"I mean, I ate a small bun of bread that one of the chefs offered to me," Obi admits. "But that was really it."

"Alright then, open wide!" Shirayuki began, mocking him like a child as she wiggled the fork at him. Obi couldn't help but roll his eyes at her silliness. But it felt endearing to see her show a bit of happiness. "I don't hear you 'ah'ing!"

"Ahh," Obi reluctantly hummed, his mouth open to suddenly feel the cool metal on his tongue and the heat of the food dancing on the hood of his mouth. He closed his lips around the fork, having Shirayuki slip it out as Obi kept the food. He chewed politely, looking at Shirayuki watch him with a cute smile. He couldn't help but flush as those emerald eyes stared at him. They were much brighter than last night. "It tastes amazing, thank you."

"Um, hey, Obi..?" Shirayuki began, much quieter than before. She brings up the napkin to dab her lips clean before returning it to her lap. "I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?"

"You can ask for anything, Miss," Obi said immediately.

"Would you mind staying around me?" Shirayuki said firmly. "I know you haven't had much freedom as you've been supporting me through all of this but… do you mind just staying around? Like, you can relax in a tree like you always do right outside the medicine wing?" She placed her hands nervously on the table, feeling like it was much to ask of him. "I'm sorry if it seems too much, I—"

Suddenly, Obi placed his hand over hers, feeling her smooth skin beneath his rough, calloused fingers. Shirayuki held her breath, looking over at her guard, who was flashing her one of his softest smiles. He quickly took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's never too much if it's for you, Miss." Obi quickly let her go as he stood up and went for the door. "I'll wait for you outside so we can go and see Ryu." With that, the raven-haired boy escaped the room, leaving Shirayuki alone, in silence, with a smile.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Ryu!" Shirayuki panted, leaning against the door way as she looked down at the young boy on the ground. He was scribbling down more notes on large construction paper. There was a series of plants drawn, with arrows pointing to small annotations. He looked up, his blue eyes marbling at the red-haired beauty before him. A small smile grew on his lips.

"It's okay, Shirayuki," the raspy voice owned by the boy mumbled. But he was suddenly taken aback to actually see her.

Her eyes were pink and puffy, knowing for a fact that tears have been escaping them. It looks like she had little to no sleep with the gray smeared below her eyes. That gentle smile of hers had a bit of a chill to it, having Ryu's smile falter.

"Shirayuki," Ryu said quietly. "What happened?"


	5. Four

**FOUR – Feelings are like Herbs**

Shirayuki couldn't help but feel incredibly stupid. She hadn't tried to at least cover up her bloated face. But she had already revealed it to the young herb prodigy before her. It was known that the young boy didn't exactly emit many feelings at all. But having him look at her so intensely, she knew that those wide eyes were full of shock and worry.

"N-nothing, Ryu," Shirayuki cooed softly as she escaped to her desk. She avoided contact, turning her back to the boy as she sifted checked her assignment for the day. But even though she couldn't she, she felt his blue eyes burn on her.

"Shirayuki, you never look like this," Ryu began calmly. He was always gentle, no matter what the circumstance was. He was especially gentle because he noticed that her green eyes had a different shine to them. "Have you been crying?"

"Ryu, she's been through a lot since the ceremony," Obi took over. He knew that she was going to cry once more and couldn't dare risk trying to explain. The ceremony was officially a haunting memory, and not even Obi could take it if she tried to tell Ryu. "She got little sleep last night." Ryu stared at Obi, finally realizing what had happened.

He doesn't understand love exactly, but he knew that the thing between Shirayuki and the Prince wasn't nothing. Ryu always noticed the huge smile she had when Zen had come around. He always noticed how much time they spent together, with the little free time they had. Even the day he saw her crying over his medical history gave Ryu a good hint about the 'thing' between them.

But Ryu was at the ceremony, too.

"Shirayuki, if you mind," Ryu began, Obi feeling a little nervous as to what he is about to ask. Shirayuki glanced behind, but didn't reveal her face to the young boy. "What is love?"

"Love?" Shirayuki repeated softly. She turned her spinning chair sideways, enough to see the two males in her peripheral vision. She didn't know how to tell the young boy because love has never been explained to her. She always felt it. "Love is a feeling that you get when… you're super worried about someone when they're sad or just not feeling okay."

"Would that mean I loved you that day when I saw you crying?" Ryu asked, his tone more pleading for analytical purposes than actual emotional impact. Shirayuki giggled softly.

"Yeah, a little bit," Shirayuki began. She left her seat and sat down beside the paper that Ryu was writing on. "It's a different kind of love, but nonetheless that is what it is. You cared for me enough to get worried and get the Prince to come and make me feel better. That's your own special love for me, in a sense."

"I see…" Ryu began, tapping the end of his pen against his bottom lip. This idea of feelings was still uncharted territory for the young boy, but he understands it much better than a minute ago. "So did your love disappear at the ceremony?"

Shirayuki's heart stopped. Her eyes suddenly widened as she studied the floor. Her hands began shaking a bit, forcing her to grab her knees tightly. The urge to cry again was surreal. And of all things, she didn't want to cry in front of Ryu ever again.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop—" Ryu began, but Shirayuki interrupted quickly.

"No no, it's okay," she spoke softly, her voice with a touch of brokenness. She stood up again to go and check the drawer of herbs. She checked one and found an herb, a nasty dark green with its fragrance lost from its previously saccharine scent. "Feelings are like herbs, in a way."

"Mm?" Ryu asked, pondering her analogy.

"Feelings are like seeds, they begin very small," Shirayuki began kindly as she cut the dead herb open at the stem to reveal the small seeds. "But they'll already be sprouted in you. Now, depending how you're grown, it'll either grow perfectly or die out. But, if they're handled carefully with love, they will grow into something amazing and it'll be amazing to see what they've become. But, if you stop taking care of them all of a sudden…" Shirayuki's voice darkens, having her hold up the herb to Ryu. "They begin to die."

"But herbs take a good two to four weeks to die," Ryu said as he held his chin.

"These feelings are much more special than that," Shirayuki said with a sigh. She handed Ryu the dead herb as she got up from the floor and dusted the skirt of her dress. She patted her chest very quickly and gently before revealing a soft smile. "They put up a long, strong fight before they die."

Ryu allowed Shirayuki to attend to her work, remaining silent for a moment. He didn't want to dig in more to her feelings. After all, her feelings were hurt and she wasn't feeling well because of them. But he did piece everything together to realize something so simple: the Prince had stop watering her plants.

His new herb was his fiancé.

* * *

Shirayuki had spent the day struggling to work efficiently. She was doing everything right, but not as fast as she is capable of. Even with Obi helping her, she had to work through her breaks because she simply wasn't into it.

"Miss," Obi began softly as he read the list on her clipboard. "We're finished now." The sun was already setting and dinner was to be served in just a few minutes. Shirayuki sighed in her chair, frustration manifesting her. She didn't want to be so bothered by this, but she couldn't help it.

Zen, the love of her life, was marrying another woman, and there is absolutely nothing that Shirayuki can do about it.

"I'm so sorry, Obi," Shirayuki said with a shaky voice. "We would've been done so much faster if I didn't feel the way I do right now. Especially because you helped me—you didn't have to and you were here longer because of me." Obi was quick and gave Shirayuki a pat on the head. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch her, but considering her state, she needed a gentle motion like this.

"Miss, I will do anything for you," Obi said quietly. He felt her gentle red hair under his rough fingers, smiling at the contrast and her soft hair. "I don't care if we took longer than usual, you can take whatever pace you want and I'll join it."

"Thanks, Obi." She raised her hand and placed it on his, both hands now resting on her head. She flashed him her usually content smile, the one with the gleaming expression and closed eyes. Obi couldn't help but feel blood surge up into his cheeks from it. Everything that Shirayuki does gets him choked up, especially when she appreciates him. It seemed cruel and unusual, but Obi craved for that appreciation just to see that smile and her tone of voice when she's thankful.

"U-um, Miss," Obi quickly retrieved his hand from her head, having her hand fall and lightly hit the top of hers. "Oh, Miss, I'm so sorry! I didn't think—"

"I'm alright, you know," Shirayuki said with a giggle. She put her hand down to her lap and laughed at Obi a bit. "I didn't die, did I?"

"But you could've," Obi groaned playfully, having Shirayuki giggle some more. He then offered his arm to Shirayuki, his arm bent at the elbow for her to cling onto his forearm. She stood up and took it softly, with the other hand touching his forearm at the side. She tried her best not to put any weight on him, but Obi found her touch as light as a feather. "Let's get some dinner, Miss."

As the two walked down the corridor with happy chats, Shirayuki couldn't help but worry. She was scared that the Prince would just suddenly show up in the hall and meet eyes with her. Though she wasn't exactly mad at him, she had little confidence in being able to see him. Obi felt her flinch on his arm, sensing her worrisome state.

"You two, to the ballroom!" A guard had suddenly come, his voice urgent and commanding. "The Prince wants to have a dinner with the entirety of his castle to celebrate his fiancé and their new marriage."

Shirayuki gulped strongly, diverting her emerald eyes down to the floor as her heart picked up speed. Obi nodded and took in the order, painfully walking Shirayuki over to the ballroom. As he did, he couldn't help but feel torn about it. As much as he wanted to just run away with her for the night to avoid it, he couldn't. So, he was going to try his very best to make sure she doesn't cry or freak out.

"Hey, don't worry so much, okay?" Obi whispered to her as he walked down the painful path to the ballroom. "I'm going to be right next to you the entire time. There's a big chance he's going to be eating up at the balcony, so he's not going to be so close." The two stopped in front of the ballroom, allowing Obi to stand right in front of her and take her hands into his. They were shaking, having Obi bite his tongue from the rapid vibrations. "Miss, please relax."

"I c-cant…" Shirayuki choked, true nerves building all over her body. She wanted to stop, but she had no control. She was nervous, with her stomach churning, hands shaking, and her face feeling as pale as ever. That's when Obi held her hands harder, stopping the shaking immediately.

"Just keep your eyes on me, Miss," Obi soothed. "You don't have to look at him or anybody else. Just keep them on me, and if you feel like you're going to vomit, grab my arm and let me know. I will escort you out."

Shirayuki took this in and nodded, giving Obi a nervous smile. She felt much more safe and reassured now that Obi is choosing to be around so much. It felt nice to have someone to go back to all the time. Especially when she doesn't know if she can handle being in the same room at the Prince she loves so much.

With that, Obi let go of her hands and offered her his arm. She took it with ease, allowing the kind male to escort her into the ballroom. She wanted nothing more than to run far away from it, but she was going to have to face the Prince anyways. Even if indirectly, she knew he'd place his azure eyes on her.

And if he does confront her, Shirayuki knows that Obi was still with her. After all, his scarf was still wrapped around her neck.


	6. Five

**FIVE – How Selfish**

Shirayuki walked in with her head down, relying on Obi to be her eyes. She clung onto her guard respectively, as he made her feet move towards the long table set up in the ballroom.

It was a large, oak table that was coated with a white silk important from islands that Shirayuki couldn't even pronounce. The table was ornate with beautiful china including metallic utensils and cotton napkins. Candles were also decorated all around, lit to spread the lovely scent of passionfruit and lavender.

Obi found Ryu and the two pharmacy mentors by him, Garak and Yatsufusa. They were sat near the end of the long table, close to the door in which the two entered. Obi bit his tongue on that one, slightly annoyed that Shirayuki would have an easier time to look up at the balcony and see her white haired lover. But, to Obi's delight, Shirayuki kept her head down. It bothered Obi to see her in pure discomfort as he led her to their seats. But, as they walked slowly over, Obi bothered to look up to see the balcony.

He saw his friends, Mitsuhide and Kiki stood up in the balcony. They were dressed in their usual attire, Mitsuhide with his special leather attire while Kiki had her gentle violet-dyed clothing. They both stood straight and tall, but their pairs of eyes stared down at Obi and Shirayuki. Obi blinked at them, having the two give him a small smile before diverting their eyes to Shirayuki.

She refused to meet their gaze.

Obi then noticed the Prince. Zen was sitting in his throne, with an empty one beside him. Probably for his new fiancé. But, as Obi watched, he noticed those azure eyes widen at the red-haired girl. Shirayuki always managed to catch everyone's attention without even trying with those abnormal locks of hers. Obi noticed how desperate the Prince seemed, as he clenched the armrests tightly in his hands. Obi couldn't help but laugh coldly to himself. The Prince probably wasn't restraining himself due to the sight of her.

He was restraining himself from choking Obi for holding Shirayuki so close.

"Let me get that for you, Miss," Obi began, letting her gentle arm go in order to pull out the seat next to Ryu. Shirayuki smiled kindly, barely tilting her head up as she took her seat. Obi pushed her in slowly, ensuring not to harm her in any way.

"Thank you, Obi," Shirayuki said quietly as Obi took his seat beside her. She took the napkin set before her and placed it on her lap, rubbing away the wrinkles coming with it. As she did, Garak and Yatsufusa couldn't help but frown. They, too, saw the spark between her and the Prince, and they knew that this newly wed situation must be breaking Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki," Garak began quietly, the fairly young-looking woman began, her expression full of sympathy. Everyone was at the ceremony after all, having her with the rest of the staff give Shirayuki soft eyes. "We're here for you if you need anything."

"I'm okay, thank you." Shirayuki painfully uttered, feeling her stomach churn from the lie. Garak couldn't blame her, frowning at the pained girl who couldn't even meet her or anybody's eyes. Her eyes were kept diverted down to her lap, which was now covered with the white cloth. Ryu frowned with her, having Obi feel his heart throb. It pained many to see the usually optimistic red-head completely down and unable to smile like she always did.

While that had occurred down below, Prince Zen was practically seething. It pained him to see the girl he hurt refusing to meet his gaze. He knew she was avoiding it. He was practically itching to just hop off the rail and rush over to her. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and take her away from the castle and everyone. Especially Obi.

"That idiot is supposed to be up here with us," Zen hissed through his teeth, revealing his immense energy over the fact that Obi was by Shirayuki at all times. "What the hell is he doing down there?"

"Bear in mind that he was the one who ran into the woods to find her," Kiki recited to the young Prince. She was to his left, with Mitsuhide being attentive to the right. "You assigned him as her body guard and he's being as supportive as he can to her."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to all the time so long as she's in the castle," Zen muttered.

"Says a lot about his character, doesn't it?" Kiki said with a soft smile. The way Obi was caring for her, and the way he was watching her now, it was obvious. Even those evil, amber cat-eyes can soften up at the very sight of the girl.

"He's just trying to piss me off," Zen growled, rolling his eyes a bit.

"I doubt it, Prince Zen," Mitsuhide spoke respectfully. "He's only following his constant order to make sure she's alright. And even then, Obi has always been fond of Shirayuki. Their bond is pretty strong, it's easy to see."

Zen didn't like those words one bit. Even though he felt beyond thankful that Obi watched over Shirayuki, Zen felt as though he crossed a line. Even though Zen is now engaged, he can't let go of Shirayuki at all, whether he wanted to or not. As selfish as it was, Shirayuki was his and nobody will be able to replace her.

"She's not yours anymore, you know." Kiki's words stopped Zen's heart from beating instantly. How dare she say something of that sort of manner? To him especially? "Even if you loved her first, Obi isn't doing anything wrong. You're engaged now, so your priority is your fiancé."

"Yes, but you guys know why I had to do it!" Zen huffed, keeping his voice low but stern. Kiki couldn't be bothered to stare at Zen. Though she respected him greatly, he was acting very selfish. Mitsuhide seconded that, staring worriedly down at the white-haired boy. As much as he cared for Zen, he knew he was completely wrong in his thoughts.

Before the two can attempt to scold him, a maid runs over to them and bows graciously.

"Sir Mitsuhide, Miss Kiki, if I may," the maid began quietly, tilting her head just a bit to see them. The two nodded, giving her permission to speak. "Prince Zen, Miss Elizabeth is taking a few more minutes to get ready. So the dinner may be slightly delayed. I'm terribly sorry!"

"No, no, it's alright!" Zen assured. "We can give her all the time she needs. And, seeing as my brother has yet to arrive, I suppose we can wait a little longer." The maid nodded, giving another curtsy bow before escaping the prince's sight. "I guess we can start some ball music, yeah? I still want this to be a celebration."

Kiki complies, walking away to get the players to begin playing some gentle ball music. As she did, Zen stood up from his throne and leaned against the railing of the balcony. His azure eyes were set on Shirayuki, whose eyes remained down on her lap. Zen clenched onto the rail, frustrated and desperate for the poor girls attention.

"Everyone!" Zen calls out to everybody, having Shirayuki and the others turn and face towards the balcony. But she remained her eyes down, feeling Zen flourish with frustration. All he wanted was to meet her gaze—to reassure her without any words. "Due to my fiancé caught up with preparation, a bit of music shall be played if you'd like to dance."

Maids and butlers sprawled off their seats to the dance floor. They enjoyed dancing with one another, especially rejoicing for the young Prince's 'happiness.' Shirayuki and a few remained, Obi being one of them. It made him sad to see his Little Miss appear so depressed. Obi pondered as to what he could do to see that beautiful smile of hers…

"Little Miss?" Obi began softly, having her look at Obi in the face. Zen was fuming, noticing that her emerald eyes were now locked with the amber ones. Obi gave her a soft smile before offering her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"O-Obi…" Shirayuki stuttered, uncertainty in her tone. But, her hand was still placed in his. "I suck at dancing, you know this."

"Just stand on my feet and I'll lead completely," Obi assured, smiling his kind smile. Shirayuki smiled softly, nodding slightly as she rose from her seat. Obi felt better from this gesture, seeing as she was willing to toss her napkin on the table and join him in dance. As he did, he looked over at Ryu and smirked.

"Hey, half pint," Obi called out to the young prodigy, having him turn over to stare at the ninja. "Give Miss Garak a dance, will you?" The young prodigy revealed horrified eyes, receiving many laughs from the adults as Obi guided Shirayuki with all the other dancers.

Zen watched attentively as Obi helped Shirayuki stand. The Prince watched as the red head removed her shoes, only to see her petite feet swallowed up by egg-white socks. Tossing it aside, Obi offered her his hands. She smiled softly, taking the tough hands as she slowly put her toes on his feet.

"O-Obi-!" Shirayuki began nervously as Obi began moving them in a slow, 2-step dance. Her fear quickly dissolved into light laughter as Obi guided the two. She kept bending back a little bit, but Obi continuously grabbed her closer to him without pressing her body against his. And it made Obi feel a little better to see Shirayuki smiling.

"You got it, Miss!" Obi encouraged, smiling widely at her as he held her smooth hands. He loved her skin, and the strawberry scent she always emitted. Her smile made everything warm again with her beautiful laughter fitting the gentle music perfectly. Obi felt elated to see this girl happy. It's all he really wishes for.

"This is insane, Obi!" Shirayuki shrieked, giggling happily as Obi slowly twirled them in a circle. She felt pretty happy at this moment, even with this throbbing heartbreak. Obi has been there for her, treating her kindly and attempting to make her happy. Even if it's just been a day, it's like Obi has been supporting her for years.

"Are you okay?" Shirayuki had asked Obi after a few minutes of him swaying them to the gentle music. "I mean, is my weight hurting your feet?"

"You're like a feather, Miss," Obi humored, giving her a reassuring grin as he spun them around once more. Shirayuki let out soft laughter, having Obi's heart bounce from just the sound. Those cherry lips slightly parted, painting a lovely smile on such a beautiful face. Her emerald eyes glistened for a moment, seeing that sparkle that had always made Obi feel like home. Everything was perfect.

Almost.

"May I?" A voice, low and gentle, froze time for the two dancing souls. Shirayuki felt her heart race, those words making her pale up instantly. Her eyes escaped down the ground once more as Obi let her off his feet. He looked away from the herbalist, leering at the sight of the interrupter.

"Of course, _Master_ ," Obi murmured, gritting his teeth as his hands parted ways with his Miss, already yearning for those soft hands. He wanted nothing more than to deny his request and run away with his Miss as far as he can get her from the castle. But he was of royal blood, and Obi is nothing but a previously-rogue assistant.

Ambar eyes glared at the azure ones, having Zen frown as Obi handed Shirayuki her shoes. He gave Zen one last look before strolling back to the table. Zen had studied the girl before him, seeing as she refused to meet his gaze. It hurt his heart, seeing as Shirayuki didn't even want to face the man she loves. Zen offered the girl his hands.

Shirayuki was also experiencing pain, one in which she wanted nothing more than to push Zen away from her. Her mind yelled for Obi's return, but no words can be conjured from her mouth. She bit her tongue and hesitantly placed her hands on his. Gulping harshly, Shirayuki moved closer to Zen and allowed him to lead her into the dance of heartbreak between two lost souls.


	7. Six

**SIX –Favorite Color**

 _Why does his touch feel so nice?_ Shirayuki was at bitter war with herself. Her smooth hands were held by the ones of the mans in which her heart beats for. His rough, sturdy fingers were ornate with mountains of callouses and cuts, but poured gentle familiarity to Shirayuki's heart. Her eyes, though diverted to the ground, paid attention to his feet and the steps he was doing.

Prince Zen had been leading the two, feeling his heart race as he held Shirayuki's hands. They were warm and soft, like they always have been. Those hands were the ones who has discovered all sorts of remedies, was damaged several times for the benefit of others and had healed the very Prince of several sicknesses. It made Zen feel somewhat at peace, completely oblivious to her true feelings.

All he knows is that her feelings had been hurt. The severity? That was beyond him.

"Shirayuki." Zen had finally collected the courage to say something, having Obi glare when seeing his lips move. Shirayuki found her heart beating even faster than what she'd like, her nerves joining forces with her adrenaline. But she stayed silent. "Please look at me."

Shirayuki remained mute, refusing to comply with the Prince's orders. Zen understand, stopping before he dared start to plead. He respected her far too much to force her to do things, and he'd rather much savor as much of this moment as he could with her. He didn't want to ruin it.

"Shirayuki, if I may," Zen began, slowly dancing the two into circles as Shirayuki was attentive to his words. He shook his head, moving two strands of hair from his eyes to see her head of hair perfectly. "I want to clear things up as you probably have the wrong idea of everything."

 _Wrong idea?_ Shirayuki thought.

"My new fiancé is someone who is kind and beautiful, but is incomparable to you," Zen began, his voice gentle as he tried to reassure Shirayuki. "I don't love her the way I love you. In fact, I don't even love her. I love you, and her blood does not put her above you at all and—"

"Zen, stop." Zen was quick to mute himself, listening to her struggling words as it quietly left her mouth. He halted the both of them from their slow dancing, feeling as her hands shook in his. They were vigorously shaking, having Zen pale up in worry as he stared down at them. Shirayuki had bit her bottom lip, struggling immensely hard to keep her tears in. "Just… stop."

"What's wrong, Shirayuki?" Zen urged, his tongue full of plea.

"What's wrong?" Shirayuki whispered in disbelief, blinking down at his blue boots. She slowly lifted her head up, facing Zen head-on as his heart skipped a beat. He finally had the pleasure to see her face and meet those eyes, but it was completely different. There was no warmth and adoration in her stare. Only pale cheeks and hurt eyes. " _What's wrong?_ Zen… who are you?"

Shirayuki quickly reeled her hands from Zen's, murmuring a quick 'excuse me' as she hurried over to Obi. Her feelings were finally collecting themselves to create an explosion, something her heart is definitely unable to ensure. She needed to get away, to cry, to breathe. She used one of her hands to cling onto Obi's scarf that still resided around her neck.

"Obi, please take me to my room," Shirayuki quickly asked, her voice breaking as she diverted her stare down to the ground. A few of the maids and butlers had peeped over, staring at the Prince watch the herbalist in pure awe and woe. "Please get me away from here. Please."

Obi jolted from his seat, offering his arm as he guided her from the ballroom. He hadn't bothered to bid everybody else goodnight, quickly walking out of the ballroom doors as he let her down the corridors. He was prepared to ask before he finally heard her whimper.

Shirayuki concluded she was far enough to weep, allowing tears to well up her eye sockets and stream down her cherry cheeks. She was breathing heavily, her feelings striking her heart roughly as Obi guided her down the corridors. It was painful. She bit down on her bottom lip harshly, hoping to keep her cries in until she arrived back to her bedroom.

Quickly, Obi opened her bedroom door and let her in, watching as she dashed onto her bed and hid her face in the pillow. Everything felt still as Obi listened to her muffled weeping. Pain resonated around the room with her harsh cries. Obi couldn't but feel so useless, so frustrated at the fact that he was so useless. To see the person you love have their hearts broken was one thing, but to watch them try to heal was destructive.

Closing the oak door behind him, he walked on the carpeted floor and scanned the small room for a glass cup. He found one, clean and upside down on her hazelnut table, grabbing it swiftly before making his way to her bathroom. He avoid his eyes from wandering, filling the cup of water with the bathroom sink before making his way back to the girl. Slowly, but surely, he made his way near his Miss and cleared his throat.

"Please drink some water, Miss," Obi asked quietly, watching as she reticently sat up and weakly took the cup. He saw her moist face, her expression broken with her eyes coated with woe. It made Obi wonder how one could even _want_ to make that beautiful face cry.

Zen must've known he was going to break her heart, keeping her oblivious only to have her find out along with everyone else. It makes her feel insignificant, doesn't it? Obi couldn't wrap his head around the Prince and the actions he takes. If he loves her, why did he let this beautiful face shed tears?

Shirayuki's hand was shaking, having the water create circular waves before she held it to her lips and gulped it down. The water ran down her throat, her bottom lip quivering on the cool glass. Placing the empty cup on her nightstand, Shirayuki indirectly stared down at Obi's boots. The ones that guided her in the pleasant dance she shared with her body guard.

But oh how in love she was with the royal white hair. The brief moment that she allowed herself to meet his eyes was a moment she wouldn't forget. Those warm, inviting ocean eyes, those that always filled her with motivation and inspiration. His hands were rough but always welcoming and accepting. The way he never treated her as less than himself always rung true when she felt the dents of his palms. And his voice, clean and deep with an adorable aftertaste of sheepishness. And just uttering his name was enough to send goosebumps all around Shirayuki's arms.

Obi watched as Shirayuki distantly stared at her hands. One remained still on her dressed lap while the other had been tugging on her red-violet sleeve. They became darker with all the tears she allowed to fall from her rosy cheeks. She slowly began removing her boots before lying down again, covering her face with her forearms. Loose strands of red played at the front of her face, tickling her eyelids as she shut them closed. They were still emitting tears, having Obi frown at such a heartbreaking sight.

"I shall excuse myself, then, Little Miss." Obi was swift to grab her folded blanket and toss it over her frail body. It shivered with every sniffle she let out, killing Obi slowly as he began for the door. But, a small groan came from her, halting him from his motions.

"P-please stay…"

Her words came in barely a whisper, but it was enough to get Obi's heart going. He quickly locked the door to her bedroom before making his way back to her bed. She hung her left hand off the bed, allowing it to hang loosely. Obi decided to sit down right beside it, leaning his back against her bed frame as he sat. He bent his left leg to lean his arm on it as he looked over to study the stars in the night sky. As he did, he felt the herbalist's hand poke his shoulder.

"Miss?" He asked quietly, watching as she opened her hand out to him. She bent her fingers slightly, having Obi blink a few times until he finally understood. Hesitantly, he brought his hand up to the girl and barely brushed his fingers along her creamy palm. She immediately grabbed it, shocking Obi as she held his hand.

There they go, Obi thought. His heart fluttered, feeling as light as a feather from this moment. His stomach was killing him from the butterflies, feeling their gentle tickles from the emotions he knew he shouldn't have. But he couldn't help himself much, could he? He wanted nothing more than to dismiss these feelings, but when his Miss touched him like this, it's like being kissed by an angel.

Within short minutes, Shirayuki's weeping transformed into small snores. Her breathing was a little heavy due to her nose being stuffy from the tears. But nonetheless she was in a gentle slumber, one of Obi's favorite condition of hers amongst all her states as of recently. He felt a jolt of adrenaline hit at the temptation to stare at her. He knew he shouldn't, as his amber eyes were fixed upon the shining stars in the night. But his audacity was beyond him from the strong urge of enjoying such simple pleasures.

Obi diverted his eyes towards the sleeping girl, hitching his breath at the sight. Shirayuki looked so calm now, watching as her body rose and deflated from her breathing. Her cheeks and nose were still fairly red, somewhat bloated and a bit shiny from dried tears. But she looked much more relaxed, no more tears or sniffling leaving her face. Her red hair was ornate on her face, having Obi chuckle at the comparison of colors in her hair and cheeks.

She suddenly crinkled her nose, wincing a bit as she rubbed her face upon the silk pillow. She looked in distress. But her face softened once more as she let out a small yawn before sleeping still once more. Undisturbed and calm was written all over Shirayuki's face, and Obi was savoring in completely.

Then suddenly, Shirayuki squeezed Obi's hand, and that's when he decided that his new favorite color was red.


	8. Seven

**SEVEN—A Day Outside**

The next day, Shirayuki decided that a day outside was completely required.

She wanted some fresh air and decided to bring her work outside. She was to take notes on a few herbs as her job for the day, making it easy to just bring a leather notebook and a jar full of herbs. Shirayuki also decided that she wanted to see Obi stretch and feel more of himself. So he resided back in the trees, sat on a strong branch where she was in view and vice versa.

Rumor made it to the red-haired herbalist and her body guard that the soon-to-be Queen of Clarines and the King of Clarines showed up at the ball last night. Together.

The two paid no mind to it as Shirayuki wrote into the birch-colored notebook. In her hand, she held a lovely Echinacea flower. Its beautiful pink petals tickled softly at Shirayuki's fingers when she studied it. The red bulb in the center of it provided most of the medicinal properties, having it help cure the flu as well as strengthen the immune system. _I'm such a dork_ , Shirayuki thought to herself, giggling at her own mind.

The girl had written a good few pages, deciding that it was a good time for a break. Putting the items aside, Shirayuki tilts her head up to check on Obi. And to her delight, Obi was dozing off.

Obi has gotten little to no sleep these last 2 days due to Shirayuki's heart break. Guilt churned in her stomach in the thought of it. So to finally see those amber eyes hidden from her made her feel somewhat better. He looked so at peace from below, seeing one leg bent close to his body while the other was bent more straight along the branch but not quite. There was another branch to his right, using it to lean his bicep on so he can rest his head on his hand. His face looked at ease, a few quiet snores escaping his nose.

Shirayuki found herself wondering if Obi had ever fallen in love. Although his used to be a rogue man and is built upon comedy, Obi tended to speak words with sentiment at dire situations. The way he was caring for Shirayuki couldn't go unthought-of. Has he been the support for others as well? She knows nothing about his past other than the fact that it was not sweet and kind. It made Obi such a mysterious man, and Shirayuki was definitely curious.

As she stared, she sudden heard some distant voice come close.

Shirayuki was quick to snag her notebook back into her hands with the pencil. She was cautious not to drop the jar of herbs, quickly taking out a white one as the voices were right behind her. The voices came from the open corridors behind her, the ones that allow access to the small plot of nature Obi and Shirayuki were residing on. As they walked, they had yet to notice the two. So Shirayuki glanced behind her, silently gasping to see the bodies.

Shirayuki was introduced to the backs of Miss Elizabeth Knight, the soon-to-be Princess, and Izana. The brunette had been swallowed up by a big, puffy lavender dress, which was ornate with white thread flowers dancing about her sleeves and skirt. By her was Izana, the tall, white-haired King talking bombastically about the castle and what regions they have conquered as of currently. Elizabeth laughed, her laugh incredibly kept in and petite. Then Shirayuki's emerald eyes finally spotted the prince between the two.

Zen had been trotting between the two, his face evident with distaste and boredom. He had yet to notice her as well, allowing Shirayuki to stare at those silvery locks before her. He was, as usual, in his Prince attire, with one hand bent behind his back with the other held out to Elizabeth. Her arm was wrapped around his, having Shirayuki bite her bottom lip to avoid the sudden influx of emotion. But her eyes refused to divert anywhere else until they had made a turn to the left.

"Oh, what wondrous red hair!" Elizabeth uttered, awe rolling off her tongue as Shirayuki felt her eyes. Shirayuki looked over, feeling her heart halt by the girl's immense beauty. Those blue eyes, though incomparable to Zen's, was definitely an attention grabber. Her perfectly round face with chiseled jawline and sweet pink lips was enough to see why any Prince would snag her as a bride. "Who is she?"

"Oh, that's our Court Herbalist and Pharmacist, Shirayuki," Izana announced, vexing Shirayuki with a snarky smirk as Zen suddenly turned to look at the girl as well. The azure eyes met with her emerald eyes, a shared longing dancing between the two in their gaze. "Shirayuki, please come here."

Obi opened his eyes at the calling of Shirayuki's name.

"O-of course," Shirayuki stuttered, pure displeasure in standing from the bench to walk towards the royal blood. She felt uneasy, her heart hammering her chest as she stood in front of the three. It pained her to be so close to Zen, to feel his eyes practically burning her with his intense stare. "Everything is well I hope, Your Highness?"

Zen felt anger well up inside him to listen to Shirayuki force formality in front of her brother. Although she was always this kind and respectful, she didn't have to address him as 'Your Highness.' His perfectly white teeth gritted harshly as he held his fiancé. He noticed how curious she stared at Shirayuki.

"Everything is quite well, considering my little brother is finally getting himself a Princess," Izana hummed happily, noticing Shirayuki softly wince at his words. Elizabeth looked over at the King and beamed up at him, having Zen look down to the floor in discomfort. "Aren't you happy for him, Shirayuki?"

Zen stared up again, staring straight into Shirayuki's eyes as she returned his stare. Her emerald eyes suddenly dimmed, its glimmer fading away to be replaced with an evident sorrow. She brought her hands together, weaving the fingers together loosely. Raising her eyebrows, she forces a smile on her lips before closing them to reveal one of her heartwarming stares. But this one lacked in genuine happiness.

"I've never felt happier to see our Prince finally find his happiness," Shirayuki uttered, her cheery tone forced as she stared at the Prince. Zen wanted nothing more than to grab the girl and escape the castle to a faraway place. But his blood forces him in the worst situation as the maiden he adores forces her 'happiness' for his sake.

"Shirayuki, is it?" Elizabeth began, having Shirayuki slightly nod as she smiled excitedly at the apple-haired maiden. "Since you're an herbalist, you must be very aware about flowers and such, right?"

"Mm," Shirayuki hummed, having Elizabeth's eyes glow with excitement. Her blue eyes then wandered down to the herbalist's hand, seeing the flower she held.

"Oo, which is this one?" Elizabeth gushed, grabbing Shirayuki's wrist as she held the white flower between the two. Incredibly rude, Shirayuki thought.

"This is just a white lily," Shirayuki said sheepishly. She then darted her eyes to Zen, feeling her heart hammer even harder as she did. "I've been studying it for my work, you see. It's used to heal several wounds, including therapeutically conditions like heart break if you brewed it into a tea."

"What an intriguing plant," Izana murmured, having him glance back at his younger brother. Zen stared at Shirayuki with awe, his heart throbbing from her words.

"Since you know so much about flowers, maybe you can assist Prince Zen and me in choosing the flowers for our wedding?" Hopefulness slid off the brunette's tongue as Shirayuki's heart froze. That was the last thing she wanted to do. But she sheepishly nodded, having Elizabeth practically hop with glee as she held Shirayuki's hands. The white lily fell down to the ground. "Thank you so much!"

Zen's aides began walking from one of the inside corridors, the two easily recognizing Obi sat in the tree as they walked up to Shirayuki and the royal blood before her. Kiki was quick to realize a clear coat of tears forming in Shirayuki's eyes as she directed her gaze down to the ground. She tapped her heel twice on the floor, having Obi quickly bounce off the branch and back to the ground.

"Obi?" Zen asked, surprised yet a hint of annoyance followed in his tone. All eyes turned over to the ex-assassin as he stared at them with his usual stern stare. He didn't like these people one bit at the moment, seeing as they were causing Shirayuki disturbance. He had mentally thanked Kiki for the cue as he walked respectively up to the group.

"If I may intrude," Obi began with a small bow. "But Shi—Miss has to return back to the hospital wing, as Ryu asked for her return by noon." Obi bit the tip of his tongue after almost uttering the girl's name. Shirayuki couldn't help but smile softly at such a gesture, feeling Elizabeth let her go as she walked back to stand beside her body guard. Izana nodded, a grim smile painting his face to Obi's annoyance.

"Kiki, Mtsuhide," Shirayuki greeted the aides, smiling happily to interact with them after so long. The two sword wielders smiled back at her, deeming her brave over the way she's facing everything. Mitsuhide tended to be quite silly and clumsy, but he knew that Zen completely messed up. As for Kiki, her sympathy resides fully for the young herbalist, seeing as Shirayuki is one of the only people she very much respects. "King Izana, Miss Elizabeth… Prince Zen." Shirayuki stared at the young Prince once more before turned around and walking with Obi.

Zen felt his blood boil, staring as Obi offered the girl his arm and seeing as her delicate hand took it. He felt envious of his servant, seeing him so close to the girl, seeing him able to touch her. It bothered him to see Obi get to stare at her so closely, seeing the perfections that is her creamy face and kind smile. He watched those red locks dance with every step she took, feeling as the connection between their hearts beginning to falter.

He can't let that happen.

Everything went mute in his head, completely disregarding the reality occurring around him. His fiancé had detached from him, pecked his cheek, and went off with the aides for her personal tour. Izana wanted to discuss with Zen about the wedding and several other familial duties. Those in which not even his trusted knights and best friends could not lend an ear to.

"I think you should stay away from that girl," Ivana said simply, popping Zen back to his reality as he looked around for his fiancé. He watched as his aides began guiding her away. He heard Elizabeth ask Kiki why 'a lady was taking on a masculine position.' Zen could only imagine Kiki's eye twitch. "She's proving herself to be no good at a time like this."

"A few ago, you approved of me wanting her to be my bride," Zen spat angrily, distantly looking Shirayuki's silhouette before it disappeared inside the corridor.

"That was then, Zen," Izana pointed out. "You're now engaged to Miss Elizabeth."

"Yes, I know but you know why!" Zen pleaded, feeling s though he's being completely misunderstood.

"I know," Izana muttered, shrugging as he bent down to pick up the white lily from the floor. It was already withering, slowly but surely. He held it close to his sharp, chiseled nose, taking a whiff of the white flower. "But you had absolutely no obligation to do so. You did it by your own free will."


	9. Eight

**EIGHT – Be Wise**

"King Brother, what is it that you want to discuss?" Zen asked, walking into his office as his brother held the door. The large doors quickly shut, resonating a loud sound that echoed in the fairly vacant room. Zen walked over to his desk and leaned on it, enough to be almost sitting on it. He looked over at Izana, seeing those azure eyes fill with boredom as he flicked his blonde bangs.

"I mean, there's not much to discuss, really," Izana began as he walked towards his younger brother. He left a few feet between then, wary over how his brother tends to react. "Other than staying away from Shirayuki, there's no need to discuss anything."

"I'm not staying away from her," Zen growled, angry at such an idiotic suggestion. He had heard it before they came to the office. He didn't need to hear it again, knowing he's set on not taking it. "I'm not doing that—I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" Izana began, knowing that his brother was going to be this stubborn. He wasn't even choosing sides between both girls. He was just touching at Zen's anger and how much he can tolerate such harmful words. "Because it seems like you've got the willpower to break the heart of the girl so much just to engage one that you barely care for."

"It's not like that!" Zen slammed his hand down on the table, already frustrated by the King's words. "You know the reason, but it seems like you really don't understand."

Izana smirked, looking at his disturbed sibling before him. Zen's eyes were now diverted to the ground, agitated beyond belief. His hands clenched the desk, his nails practically digging into the produced wood. The King walked over to the balcony, his boots clicking with each step as he approached it. It was covered by the silky curtains Zen had received as a gift from another state.

"Oh, I don't have to understand." Izana swiped his index finger along the curtains, feeling it's smooth texture. "All I know is that you made your decision."

"A choice I made for the good of our people!" Zen said firmly, standing straight on his choices. He didn't like the choice at all, but for his people, anything. "But that does not mean that I'll be letting go of Shirayuki anytime soon."

"You haven't yet?" Izana asked, his question with only a cent worth of ponder in it. "Not trying to ruin your plans or anything, but are you sure dragging Shirayuki along is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Zen glanced behind, staring at his brother with the corners of his eyes.

"I mean, you've already broken this girl's heart as is," Izana points out, having Zen grit his teeth. He knew this fact, he didn't have to be reminded. "But why are you going to lead her on when you know you can't be with her? Married while having an affair with a mistress? Shirayuki evidently is not that kind of woman and you surely would be deemed as a swine worth of a Prince."

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" Zen lashed, ignoring all his cold, yet true, words.

"This is our kingdom, I'll remind you," Izana spoke, his voice low as he tugged some of the curtain to analyze it with his eyes. "I'd rather not have a bad reputation for your selfish choices."

"Brother, please," Zen began, letting out a stressed sigh as he walked over to the curtain to his sibling. "It's just a real mess right now and I know I'm being completely reckless and conceited about it, but if you loved her the way I did, you'd know. You'd just know and keep her as close as you can."

"Be my guest if you want to create a friendship with the pharmacist," Izana said with a shrug.

"But I can't see her as just a friend anymore," Zen said, his voice hoarse with slight plead in his voice. He struggled with this, battling not only with himself, but with his own sibling. He had pointed out excellent points, and Zen wanted nothing to do with the idea of hurting Shirayuki further than she has already been hurt. "I just don't know what to do…"

"Well, you want her to be happy, don't you?" Izana said quietly, beginning his manipulative tricks as Zen looked distantly to the ground. Izana peeked through the curtain for a brief moment, seeing something that caught his eye before looking back at the snow white-haired boy.

"Of course," Zen said, his voice firm and definite about that. All he wants for Shirayuki is for her to be happy. He wants her heart to be warm and have the softest smile every single moment she lives. He never wants to see her cry or in immense pain. "Anything for Shirayuki's happiness."

"Then how about leave her be to let her find it?" Izana proposed, pulled the curtains apart to reveal the balcony. He opened the doors, the several squares of windows divided by mere pieces of wood. Walking outside, Izana beckoned Zen over, having the two brothers walk over to the rail that kept them from falling. Looking down, Zen followed where his gaze resided and felt his eyes suddenly widen.

There was Shirayuki, the sun highlighting the rarity that is her red hair. With her, and to Zen's somewhat disturbance, was Obi. The body guard was in a pretzel on the soft grass, back towards the royal siblings, watching as Shirayuki was showing Ryu how to dance. Zen noticed they had herbs and books to study them, but it seems like they were taking a pleasant break. Ryu looked stressed, his eyes wide as he looked down at the pairs of feet. Shirayuki, however, was all smiles while holding the hands of the young boy.

"What're you trying to say, brother?" Zen asked quietly, admiring Shirayuki from above. She looked so happy, contrasting from earlier when she had finally met his fiancé. Her eyes still appeared pink though, her cheeks bloated with that broken smile. But now, seeing her away from the two brothers, she seemed to be able to breathe now.

"Be wise, alright?" Izana began. He began to return back to the office, leaving Zen hung upon staring down at the girl. "I'm rather fond of that commoner. She doesn't deserve to feel worse than she already does, don't you think?"

Zen was a bit astonished. Partly because of his brothers words regarding his choices, but also his fondness for Shirayuki. Izana had trouble giving care for anybody that wasn't blood or had valuable blood. Princess Elizabeth is the kind princess from an allied state of Clarines. They had extremely tight bonds that were unbreakable. But it was unheard of and unthought-of that Izana would care for anybody less than themselves. But then again, how was that surprising?

Shirayuki was just that kind of person.

Zen turned away from Shirayuki and tailed after his brother, feeling much more flustered than before over the exchange of words between him and his older sibling. He closed his balcony door, having caught Obi's attention. He turned around to look up, seeing nobody up at his Master's balcony.

 _I could've been smarter_ , Obi thought, realizing that he situated the 3 in front of Prince Zen's chancery. But he let Shirayuki and Ryu lead, watching as they discussed today's herbs and their standings. But then the group noticed some music being played from a distance, causing Shirayuki to rise from her work to dance with the young prodigy. It made Obi smile though, to see those two interact.

"Sh-Shirayuki!" Ryu stuttered, completely anxious as Shirayuki had guided him in dance. She giggled, slowing down before coming to a stop. She held his hands, bending down a bit in worry that he might've gotten too frightened. But after a few breaths, Ryu began to smile, letting out a bit of laughter.

"Thank you for this dance, Ryu," Shirayuki thanked him, making him blush. She shot him with her irresistible soft stare, the kind gaze with the sweetest smile. Obi felt his heart skip a beat to just see it from the side. He had only wished to see her like that all the time, having the cause be him. But he was probably being way too hopeful for a possibility that doesn't even exist.

"You're not too shabby, half pint," Obi commented, giving a smirk to the embarrassed boy as he began lying down. Shirayuki let go of his hands and walked with the boy back in front of Obi with all their work items. Those yellow eyes watch as they take their seats on the ground before Obi and begin studying the herbs once more. As they did, Shirayuki gave Obi a warm smile, having Obi hitch his breath from its strong expression.

Obi found himself thinking his way to sleep. He admitted that Shirayuki has been depriving him of a lot of sleep, but he didn't mind it too much. He always wants to be there for her, and this gives him the opportunity to prove to her how much he really cares and adores her. He wants her to know that someone will love her for her and her blood does not influence that in any way, shape, or form. Before the body guard knew it, Obi fell into a deep slumber with the grass kissing his ears with their music by the winds currency.

Time passes, allowing Obi to finally open his eyes again. Above, the sky was now hues of purple and pink, indicating the setting of the sun. He noticed the stars become more evident, the blurry dots of white playing in the sky above the clouds. Obi then noticed a bit of red flowing into his peripheral vision. Tilting his head more up, he found himself right below Shirayuki.

"M-Miss?" Obi asked quietly, subconsciously bringing his hands up to feel Shirayuki's legs under his head. He froze before placing his hands right back down to the grass. Shirayuki looked down, her emerald eyes becoming the brightest things to see as darkness began to take over the land. She gave him a soft smile and found his heart throbbing from it.

"Did you sleep well?" Shirayuki asked, watching as Obi quickly rose from her legs and sat up before her. He stared long and hard at her, seeing her eyes pink and puffy. She had been crying while he was knocked out. "You snored really harshly; it sounded like you had slept very well."

"Y-you put my head on your lap," Obi began, somewhat ignoring her question with a breathless statement. Shirayuki's cheeks flushed up more than they already were, placing her hands on her skirted lap.

"I… I thought you'd be more comfortable if I did that, so…" Shirayuki spoke awkwardly, unsure as to how to explain herself. It was such an intimate choice she made for the boy, hoping it didn't come off too weird. She looked down, fiddling with her thumbs before her body guard. Her kind, sweet body guard who did anything to keep her from harm's way.

Suddenly, she was pulled into a pair of very strong arms.

"O-Obi!" She exclaimed, her arms in the air from the sudden gesture as Obi held her. He felt his scarf touch his neck from hers, smelling the new scent of strawberry on it. Her hair felt so smooth as he slowly led his hand into those locks. He knew he shouldn't have been touching her like this—it's forbidden—but he didn't care right now. His master lost all rights over what Obi could and couldn't do. His other hand held her lower back, keeping her spine up and straight while leaning her into him.

"Why would someone want to hurt a wonderful person like you?" Obi whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder as she slowly grabbed onto the back of Obi's shirt.


	10. Nine

**NINE—The Monkey With Heart**

A few days have passed, and Prince Zen has found himself with several stacks of paperwork to get done. He's delayed much of his work due to his recent engagement, and is now obligated to keep up with his work once more. And on top of it is, in fact, his engagement. Several invites must be created; including invitations to Miss Elizabeth's kingdom as well as the kingdom Zen's mother resided at. And everything was turning his hair whiter than it already was.

"You can slow down you know, Zen," Mitsuhide cooed, worriedly staring down at the Prince before him. He watched as Zen scribbled harshly down on parchment, listening to the quill write harshly down against the wooden desk. Zen's azure eyes looked too focused on the documents as he tossed the finished ones on the done deck while grabbing another from the unfinished stack. It was such a repetitive process that he managed to shut out his aides.

"Everything is piling on him, Mitsuhide," Kiki said simply, arms crossed as she stared down at the 19 year old. "As much as he'd like to slow down, he can't." The turquoise-haired sir stared with concern at the boy with snow white hair. The aides both knew that he was stressed out over his engagement, but they also knew that he was stressed out over Shirayuki, his true love.

Suddenly, the aides merely tense from feeling vibrations along their wing side of the palace. Kiki and Mitsuhide looked over at the balcony to see black hair come into view. The recognizable amber eyes looked dim as he smoothly lifted himself up on the railing and sat down. He had one leg bent and hanging while the other was lying straight on the railing. The body guard flaunted a goofy smile when staring at the two aides.

"Miss Kiki, Mitsuhide," Obi greeted, turning his body forward while sitting up straight. His legs loosely bent, hanging off the fairly wide rail. He pushed down his palms between his upper thighs, keeping them down on the dry, rough rail. "Master."

Zen found himself a little annoyed to hear Obi call his title for him. Obi had always respected Zen, not only for allowing him to be one of his attendants, but also being caring like a friend rather than just his 'boss.' But the Prince couldn't help and allow his jealousy to spill with the way Obi was caring for Shirayuki. It made him seethe in envy to see the scoundrel with the lovely apple of his eyes.

"Good that you're here, Obi," Zen said simply, picking up the signed document to slam on the top of the stack of papers. He swiftly rose from his throne-like seat, the lack of warmth of his rear striking him as he moved away from the desk. Obi hopped off the rail and entered the room, his smile dissolving into a straight, pursed line. Mitsuhide and Kiki stood by the door, leaning on the walls as they stared at the royal blood and the previously rogue man.

"Aw, has the Master missed me?" Obi attempted to joke, revealing a cheeky smile as he stared at the Prince. "My heart is touched, Master."

"Obi, how's Shirayuki?" Zen asked, standing a few inches from Obi as he stared distantly at the ground. Obi painted his face stern, placing his hands behind his head while weaving the fingers together. He expected Zen to ask about his Mistress, but he figured he'd try to be more subtle about it somehow.

"She's… well, more or less," Obi said quietly, unsure how to admit the blunt truth about his Miss. He didn't want to upset the Prince about how she's actually not doing well. He also wanted to ensure her privacy, no matter what. "I just came from the medicine wing, she's hard at work."

"Of course she is," Zen mutters, listening to the obvious. But Zen didn't want to hear what he knew. He wanted the truth. "How much has she cried, Obi?"

"P-Pardon?" Obi choked.

"How many tears has she shed?" Zen asked quietly, his hands clenching into fists. He braced himself for the answer, knowing how ugly it would sound and how awful he'd feel after hearing it. "And be honest with me, Obi. Please."

"Uncountable," Obi said quietly, his amber eyes now a dark, ochre color. The thin swipe worth of his pupils slimmed even more, seriousness and vexation taking him over slowly. "Enough to fill in a moat around the castle."

"Obi," Kiki somewhat warned him, knowing his tongue was prepared to let anger roll off. As much as she agreed with him, she knew that Angry Obi was something beyond her and the boys. Her blue eyes studied him, seeing as he barely dared to glance at her.

"I understand you care about Shirayuki," Zen said graciously, walking a bit closer to the doors but keep the same distance from the attendant. "And I very much appreciate you being by her side during this time."

Zen could feel Obi's eyes burning in him since the beginning of their conversation.

"Where are you going with this, Master?" Obi asked, hoping his voice hadn't been too harsh or assertive.

"… I want you to spend less time with her," Zen asked. Obi let his arms down, hanging loosely while gritting his teeth harshly. One eye twitched, annoyance flourishing his entity. His own fists clenched, tightening as much as they could. "Again, I've appreciate what you've done for her. I do. But I think you're spending too much time with her. Enough that might just… get her _attached_ to you."

Silence followed Zen's words, having everything remain still. Even the wind that made the trees dance weren't enough to fill in the void that was the lack of sound. Zen had known right then and there that he had struck a chord in Obi, one that definitely shouldn't have even been approached.

"I'm sorry, Master," Obi began, little to no sympathy riding with his words. Zen dammed himself for asking such a request. "But I cannot do that for you."

"Why not?" Zen asked, his neck snapping to look over at his attendant. He noticed the fire in his eyes, a flame he was barely familiar with. He had one opportunity to see them, and that was when Shirayuki had been captured by very bad pirates. Zen walked over to Obi, standing right in front of him with curiosity in his azure eyes. "I understand you enjoy spending time with her, but—"

"This isn't about me, Master!" Obi exclaimed, taking Zen aback as they locked eyes. The brief flame had been extinguished by a welcoming softness. Even those cat eyes can be tamed by the thought of the girl with the red hair. "It's about her."

"Wh-what do you…" Zen pondered, somewhat unsure as to where Obi was getting at.

"Little Miss had asked me to stay by her at most times," Obi admitted, his face softening up with his fists opening slowly. "Even without her asking, I would have done my best to support her. But she needs me right now, Master, and as much as I want to comply with your orders, I absolutely can't. I hope you understand that."

Zen gulped, knowing for a fact that he couldn't even dare blame Obi for his words and his choice to deny Zen's request. It really wasn't what Obi desired, but rather felt he needs to do. Especially when Shirayuki had asked him to stick around during her time of hurting. Even running away from the Prince to go to Obi during their dance gave it away to Zen that she felt comfortable around her body guard.

After all, Zen had assigned Obi to her himself.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki," Zen began, his voice quiet and stern. He glanced over at the two aides, having them stand straight from slight astonishment. His azure eyes had dimmed a color only seen when the storms come. Mitsuhide was frightened by his proceeding words whereas Kiki expected it. "Please leave Obi and I for a moment."

The two were urgent to leave the office, slowly gliding the large doors shut at their exit. Surely, they found knights right outside the office, but the two aides remained. In fact, they stood right in front of the doors, waiting to be called for their return. Mitsuhide couldn't help but chew on his lips in nerves. Kiki, on the other hand, stood with her arms crossed. She knew Zen was jealous, probably trying not to show it so much to his trusted aides.

"Obi, I want to ask you something, one sir to another," Zen asked, his eyes completely locking with Obi's. A new, strange tension joined the room, having Obi curl his toes in fearful anticipation. He had an idea of what he might ask, considering the entire situation. But Obi wanted to be sure, keeping himself from interrupting. "And I want you to be completely honest."

"I'll try my best to be," Obi said bluntly, knowing that not any question can pass. But he knew it was regarding Shirayuki. There was nothing more the two can discuss at the moment.

"Obi, do you like Shirayuki?" Zen asked, completely freezing the room with his words.

Mitsuhide was in awe over Zen's audacity. How could he ask such a question to Obi? Even then, it seemed too difficult to approach such a topic with that monkey. He was silly, and never took things seriously aside from the times that he'd have to. Mitsuhide admitted to being super judgmental, but it's hard to get through to such a mysterious man that doesn't open up to many.

Shirayuki is beautiful, really. Shirayuki is intelligent beyond compare. Shirayuki is kind, the sweetest person Obi has ever met. Shirayuki is brave, willing to swallow everything she has in order to do the right thing. She is someone very scary, but not for her outstanding strength. Rather, for appearing, and genuinely being, perfect.

Obi could only stare at Zen, studying the seriousness painted on his expression. There was no real way to approach this without making it extremely obvious what the answer was. He dropped his arms to his sides, Zen watching as his thumbs merely twitched. Zen found that insane intensity in his amber eyes, the ones that managed to frighten Zen a great deal. Those cat eyes, amber like the yellow of fire with pupils that are the size of cuts from the sharpest dagger. Who knows what they've seen? But the real intimidation resided in the words that Obi emitted as response.

"' _Like_ ,'" Obi began quietly, the yellow orbs softening up as he lowered his hairless brows. "Is beyond an understatement, Master."


	11. Ten

**TEN – A Stroll With the Miss**

"That scoundrel is working to vex me," Zen hissed, sitting at his desk with pure annoyance. Mitsuhide and Kiki both looked down at him. They were allowed back in once Obi had jumped off the balcony and probably returned to Shirayuki. But they noticed that the young ex-assassin had left their Prince with a very bad mood. And, of course, their eavesdropping gave them a real insight on why.

"Obi was just being honest, Zen," Kiki said quietly, her arms folded as she studied the white-haired youth before her. "You should be, too. With Shirayuki."

Zen began to tilt his head up to glare at her. But as he did, Kiki held this intimidating, stern face that completely shot his attempts to. He couldn't even be mad at his aide for bringing up a good point. Had Zen spoke with Shirayuki before the announcement of his engagement, things would be different. They'd relieve the stress that was produced by Shirayuki's heartbreak and Obi's supportive being.

"But this bothers me," Zen mumbled. "That idiot loves her, Kiki. That's something that should only be given to Shirayuki by me."

"Have you ever considered what kind of love it actually is though, Prince Zen?" Mitsuhide put out, having Kiki and Zen stare at him in surprise. Mitsuhide sweat-dropped, taken aback by the sudden pairs of wide eyes. From Zen, a pair of eyes filled with awe and hope. From Kiki, pure blood lust.

"What do you mean?" Zen asked for clarification, having Kiki twitch as she stared at the turquoise –haired boy. Kiki had been mentally cursing while Mitsuhide scolded himself mentally for her.

"W-well, it's like the love Ryu has for Shirayuki," Mitsuhide suggested. "He cares for Shirayuki like she were his older sister. She gives him love and care like an older sibling would, so it's kind of the same with Obi, but rather than siblings, they're really good friends. They could never share that kind of love."

Zen had allowed the unnoticed gears in his brain to run. Obi cares for her like a good friend… It made perfect sense to him! As Shirayuki's body guard, they are bound to be friends as he has learned to befriend people after meeting the group. So obviously they're just good friends as Shirayuki considers him a friend anyways.

"You're absolutely brilliant, Mitsuhide," Zen said, his face lighting up as he rose from his desk. "Kiki, what's the time?"

"…Half after 2," Kiki answered lowly, diverting her heated eyes away from the other aide to stare distantly at the ground. Mitsuhide knew she was upset with him, but he couldn't comprehend why. The two aides watched as Zen walked around his desk and began for the door.

"I'm off for my stroll with Elizabeth," Zen said, a shed of content dripping off his words as he exited the two large doors. A fairly loud slam interrupted the room, having Kiki turn to glare at Mitsuhide with flames in her eyes. They were a deep azure, but they didn't fail to inflame at the sight of the male aide before her.

"Mitsuhide," Kiki began, gritting her teeth to keep her from yelling. "Why would you tell Zen such words?"

"I-I-I- um…" Mitsuhide began, uncertainty and nerves sliding off his tongue as he stared distantly down at the floor. He could feel her glare on him, burning through his mind and soul as he tapped his index fingers against one another at the tips. "I thought it would put the Prince at ease to say something like that."

"But that's lying," Kiki replied.

"I didn't lie to my Prince!" Mitsuhide defends, flailing his arm before hitting his heart with his clenched fist. "I never have and I never will!"

"It's like you're deaf, Mitsuhide," Kiki uttered with an annoyed sigh. Mitsuhide flinched at her words. "Except deaf people don't need to hear in order to see a spark brewing between those two."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuhide asked softly, his gaze softening as he stared at the honey-haired blonde.

"Didn't you hear Obi's words?" Kiki had reminded him, having him recall the words Obi told Zen after the affection question regarding Shirayuki. "He doesn't like her, Mitsuhide. He _loves_ her, and with the way he said it, it is not friendly or family love. "

Mitsuhide remained silent for a moment, his pupils dilating as he found himself trapped in thought.

"It isn't anything new, Mitsuhide," Kiki said simply, guiding Mitsuhide silently out of the Prince's office in search of the two spoken ones. She slowed down her pace and halted Mitsuhide at the end of a corridor to find Shirayuki and Obi on one of the square fields in the castle.

Shirayuki was sat on the oak bench, her legs together with her boots clinking perfectly at the heels. Her hands, soft and creamy, held a large burgundy book that likely held medicinal information. Beside her was the infamous Obi, the mysterious servant who held the apple-haired girl company. He had been studying her, listening attentively to her words which were just mouth movements to the two aides stalking.

"Do you see it, Mitsuhide?" Kiki whispered, having Mitsuhide squint to take a clear look at the two. "It's the way he stares at her. Those amber eyes don't look like that with anyone else. The way he chooses to sit beside her, rather than residing on a tree. The way he actually listens to her, and likely requested for her to read aloud to him. Look down at his hand."

Mitsuhide studied the boy's left hand, seeing as his right was occupied by Shirayuki's peripheral vision. But in his left hand, the one fully revealed without a glove, held a series of flowers. Hues of red and whites took place, seeing as the petals were lovingly gathered by their green stems.

Obi then lifted it to Shirayuki, his grin wide as Shirayuki put down her book and reacted in pleasant shock. And that's when Mitsuhide finally saw it.


	12. Eleven

**ELEVEN – How He Sees Her**

 _Why is she so beautiful?_

It's been several days since Obi was questioned on his feelings for the apple-haired girl. Obi had responded in a way that others, and not even he, had expected himself to. But with this girl, it was like his brain gave him no control. When it came to her, honest words come out, but in a way that he didn't think he was able to put it.

Whatever this trance she had casted on him was stronger than anything he's ever encountered before. Maybe it was the way her red hair flowed in the wind, the way they shined in their thin state like spider web. Or maybe it had been the way her emerald eyes glow whenever one gave her news to be happy over. Or the voice she owned whenever she had recited her work regarding medicine to the servant who was always eager to listen. It didn't matter too much anyhow,

Obi wasn't mad that he was under said trance.

There was this one day— _this one important day_ that made Obi's heart float right into the oblivion that was space. It was this one wondrous day, in which the Prince had left the Kingdom for an outing around the town with his fiancé. It would seem that Shirayuki felt more at ease when the castle lacked their beloved Prince. And, to his delight, she had been conducting herself much better.

"Smell this for me, Obi." It took him by a bit of surprise, having Obi shake his head from his distraction of her entity to see what she was requesting. She had been stood while Obi was sat on the stool of her desk, feet managing to touch the floor due to his tall being. "Hurry!"

"What is it?" Obi pondered, looking at her creamy hands hold an object to him very closely. It was a rose petal, Obi predicted, as he brought his face closer to the petal. His nostrils took several whiffs of it, receiving a strong scent of some sort of cinnamon. "It's pungent."

"Quite," Shirayuki gushed, having her gift Obi with one of her ecstatic smiles. She turned around, giving Obi her back as she tampered at Ryu's desk. "I'm making a perfume for Garak."

"Oh?" Obi asked in pure ponder, smiling at how enthusiastic Shirayuki had been behaving. She would lift the plant and several vials of transparent liquids in them towards the light. Hues of yellow and pinks danced in said vials, seeing how she stared at them in complete thought. The way she closed her eyes when bringing the vials back near her nose for a sniff.

"I made something for you as well, Obi," Shirayuki admitted, having Obi's heart skip a beat. Blood surged to his cheeks to form small smears of blush. She smiled shyly, putting the petal and vials down on their rack before going to her desk. He watched her stand to his right, reaching up for the cabinets to seek out what she was searching for.

Obi loved watching her wear his scarf. It was hung loosely around her neck while she was looking for whatever she was looking for. It makes Obi feel better than she feels safe when wearing it. So when Obi hadn't been around, Shirayuki would still have a part of him around. He never dared to admit it, but he was overly giddy to see the green entity protecting her neck. It had also become a routine for her, seeing as she never leaves her room without the scarf.

"Do you need any he—" Obi was prepared to offer but Shirayuki had managed to fish out what she wanted.

"Got it!" She cheered, getting back on her feet as she held a transparent, glass bottle. It evidently held a liquid, but it retained a hue of pink that made Obi question it silently. Her delicate hands wavered over the cork, tugging it with her soft fingers as she managed to remove it. The scent of flower and nature was extremely pungent and spread in the room almost immediately.

"What is it?" Obi whispered, not realizing how barely audible his voice became. Shirayuki winked before placing the cork on her desk and placing some of the liquid in the palm of her hand. Finding it suffice, she places the bottle on the desk as well and rubs her hands together. The liquid isn't thick; it owns the runniness of water, really. Shirayuki then stood right in front of the boy, smiling softly as he looked up at her curiously.

"Close your eyes please," Shirayuki asked kindly, having Obi quickly oblige. His vision of the beautiful herbalist was gone, and he was back in the darkness. Obi tries his very best not to remind himself of how he was in the past, but sometimes it's out of his control. Nothing made it easier, except for one thing.

Shirayuki.

Her moist hands lathered in the rose-scented water held Obi at his cheeks before massaging into them. Obi's eyelids stopped twitching and softened at her touch. She rubbed her soft hands up to his forehead, rubbing at the temples with her index and middle fingers. It felt so soothing. Her touch was gentle as she rubbed small circles on his face. Her hands then rubbed down to his jawline, the tips of her index and middle fingers stroked down until they met at his chin.

Her hands were immensely generous as they rubbed up to meet at his nose and stroke down the bridge of it. She used her thumbs to gently swipe his eyelids, being cautious not to allow any of the liquid to enter his eye. Obi could tell she was being ever so gentle with him, and that made his heart race even further than it already was.

 _God_ , her touch was addictive. Obi began to snake his hands to his knees before squeezing them tightly. The temptation to kiss her, or even just _touch her_ , was high and that's become a dangerous thing. He found himself dozing off as Shirayuki unraveled his stress. If he had his eyes open, Obi would be able to see the soft, satisfied smile that Shirayuki was revealing because of his reaction. But the servant was practically falling asleep.

"You okay, Obi?" Shirayuki asked him quietly, having Obi's hearing enhance as he heard his name. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing his amber eyes to the apple-haired girl. Concern rose in those green eyes as she stared at Obi.

"No, actually," Obi began with a hoarse voice. He grabbed her wrists gently, removing her lovely touch from his face as he stared at her with intensity. "Because had I known you before and you done this for me, my sleeping would have improved without fail."

Shirayuki smiled down at the boy innocently. Wind bolted into the room, making her hair dance and the skirt of her dress to flow with it. But she kept her gaze on Obi, finding his mouth a little dry from it. It wasn't hard to admit to himself that he was obsessed with her, but he desperately yearned to someday be able to tell her.

"I take you liked my massage?" Shirayuki said hopefully, having Obi nod vigorously as he let go of her wrists.

"It was amazing, seriously," Obi chimed, praising the girl as she grabbed a nearby towel and dried her hands. "What is that stuff you used?"

"It's rose water with eucalyptus," Shirayuki informed, having Obi nod in approval.

"It's amazing. You're amazing." Obi breathed, causing Shirayuki to blush before returning to the perfume. _Always the little things_ , Obi thought as he watched her adoringly.


	13. Twelve

gonna be gone for a few days. Update might be slow aha x

 **TWELVE – A New Tree Climber**

"Zen, your flower garden is absolutely beautiful!" Elizabeth chimed, her brown hair flowing through the wind as she stood at the top of the stairs.

There the two soon-to-be-married strangers stood, at the top of the stairs that had the best sight of Zen's flowery paradise. Colors splashed from ranges at red to purple and squeezed in all the combinations in between. Lilies and dianthus flowers danced with the wind, their scent riding on its current. It was something that could never grow dull to anybody, even to those who wander there on a daily basis.

This was another stroll with his Miss, one that he didn't like but had to endure. It was also a reasonable excuse not to do his paper work.

"Zen, love?" Elizabeth cooed, staring worriedly at the white-haired boy beside her. Zen was too busy distracted by the very herb he swore to take a better look at. The Yura Shigure flowers, as red as Shirayuki's head of hair, resided nicely between the blues and yellows to be distinguished with ease. Zen smiled at them, reminding himself of her smile and the way her cheeks rose with it. "Zen?"

"Mm?" Zen hummed, still staring at those flowers wistfully. The girl was quick to grab at his blue garment, having him look over to see her look with desperation. "What's wrong, Miss Elizabeth?"

"You look so distracted, Zen," Elizabeth said calmly, her blue eyes filling with worry as she stared up into his azure orbs. "I thought you didn't hear my compliment."

"Over the garden?" Zen began, hoping his guess was right considering the situation. Elizabeth nodded. "Why thank you. It's been here for a great amount of time, and it's mostly admired and visited by our Court Herbalists."

"There's more Court Herbalists?" Elizabeth asked ponderously.

"Of course," Zen said simply, a small smile painting at his lips. "We have our two Chief Court Pharmacists who look over our prodigy, our Court Herbalist, and an apprentice still working for a promotion."

"I only know one, and that's Shirayuki," Elizabeth said with an embarrassed giggle. Zen smiled fondly hearing Shirayuki's name, filling his mind with beautiful memories of her and her lovely face. "She's the Court Herbalist, yes?"

"Yes she is," Zen confirmed. "This garden, in fact, is her favorite thing about the castle." Zen had hoped he was lying, assuming Shirayuki's favorite thing was him. Which was rather pompous of him, but he couldn't help and be optimistic.

"She's quite intriguing, isn't she?" Elizabeth said quietly, bending down to pick a simple red flower from the garden. "I bet that red hair is given her a great deal of trouble."

"You have no idea," Zen muttered, reminding him of all the times he couldn't protect her. The rarity of her hair, though beautiful, has made his heart crumble beyond belief. But every time she was in trouble, she had so much trust that he would save her. "But Shirayuki is incredibly brave. She's stronger than what she appears to be."

"Is that right?" Elizabeth merely whispered, her eyes diverting down to the flower as she twisted its stem in her fingers. "And who is that mysterious boy? The one who came from the tree that day?"

"Oh, that's Obi," Zen began, annoyance rolling off his tongue a bit. Though he knows the two are friends, Zen couldn't help but feel so jealous and envious of him. "He's one of my closest servants as well as Shirayuki's bodyguard."

"Ah, so you needn't worry about her," Elizabeth said with a soft smile, hoping to catch his comfortable gaze. But she noticed Zen's eyes darken, barely faltering from her words. It made her rather curious. "Right?"

"R-right," Zen spewed out with uncertainty. He looked over to his fiancé and gave her a reassuring smile, one wide with no sentiment. He didn't care for Obi protecting her because Zen wanted to be the one to always save her. Like always. "Would you like to enter the garden now?"

"Oh, sure."

In silence, Zen held his fiancé by the arm as he walked her down the stairs. Nostalgia hit when he stepped on the very platform where he had kissed Shirayuki's neck. Oh, the addiction he had over this girl was beyond him. The softness of her neck, the way it felt on his lips, her taste. She smelled of roses and honey and everything perfect in Zen's ideal world. Then, his stomach jolted a bit of guilt as he realized he was with his fiancé and not the young herbalist.

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth uttered, a gentle smile crawling at her lips. Zen was too focused on those red flowers, Ryu's personal favorites. He had no clue what this girl was referring to.

"Yes, the garden is quite lovely," Zen agreed. That's when Elizabeth shook his arm, grasping his attention and eyes.

"Not the garden! Those two, over there." Zen diverted his attention forward, following to wherever Elizabeth's finger was pointing to. And that's when he saw it.

There she was: the apple-haired angel. Shirayuki was there, with her usual pink-white dress and hair short and loose. But she hadn't been alone. There was Obi, standing as her center of attention. Zen noticed she was barefoot, dancing around Obi, who was wearing his usual dark attire while turning to keep his eyes on her. She was jumping and laughing, tossing what looked like flowers at the bodyguard. Obi held this warm smile, the same smile Zen would flash just looking at the girl.

Zen was beginning to walk over when Elizabeth halted him. He turned, confused as to why she stopped him. "Let's just watch, okay?"

Zen stood there with his fiancé, watching his love interact with his servant. She was smiling so widely, a genuine happy smile in comparison to the one she flashed to him when she first met Elizabeth. She then stopped, looking up happily at Obi, who was laughing fondly at her. Her mouth moved, conjuring some words as she weaved her fingers together as some sort of plead. Obi smirked before grabbing the back bit of his scarf and covered her head gently with it.

 _Why does she still wear that?_ Zen's teeth gritted as his free hand clenched into a tight fist.

Shirayuki removed the scarf off her head and properly fixed it around her neck. She pleaded against, her eyes full of desperation as she looked up at the amber-eyed man. He looked unsure, scratching the nape of his neck before shoving his hands in his pockets. Zen felt his eye twitch when he saw her grab his shirt in desperation. The two held a stare, their gaze still and everlasting before Obi reluctantly nodded with a shrug. Shirayuki jumped excitedly before pulling her boots on as Obi walked over to the nearby tree that resided right out the garden.

Within seconds, Obi was up and sat on the lowest branch. Shirayuki looked up with awe, staring at his swiftness. Her mouth moved, and then his did. Shirayuki then went to the trunk of the tree, hugging it before hoisting herself more up on the trunk with her feet. Zen watched her struggle, having him smile softly as she climbed. She got fairly far up but froze, calling to Obi. That's when he stood up and moved closer to the trunk, offering his hand to her. And, to Zen's dismay, Shirayuki grabbed it with ease.

Shirayuki looked shocked. She was now standing on the branch, trying to keep her balance. But she looked over at Obi, who had perfect balance on the branch. He then helped her sit on the branch, her complete trust in him as she sat down and allowed her legs to hang loose. She was giggling, looking distantly at the patch of grass before them as Obi smiled down at her. Obi took his seat beside her, having Shirayuki look over and giggle at him.

She brought her gentle hands towards his black hair, having him flinch as she pulled out a red flower from his raven locks. Shirayuki giggled, flashing him such an innocent expression as she held the flower to him. Obi's cheeks flushed a hue of rouge as he took the flower from her hold. He placed it in her hair and smiled, moving his lips a bit to make her blush in return.

"Aren't they adorable?" Elizabeth whispered, having Zen grit his teeth before forcing a smile.

"The cutest." Zen was quick to lead him and Elizabeth towards the couple, having Elizabeth feel dragged along by the royal blood. The two wound up at the tree, having Shirayuki and Obi turn their attention down to the ground dwellers. "Shirayuki, Obi."

"Yes, Master?" Obi replied for the both of them as Shirayuki looked down at the branch in discomfort. Zen noticed this and faltered a bit, seeing the way she was rubbing her index finger upon the bark. His azure eyes dimmed a color of navy dancing within the whites of them.

"Get back to work." Shirayuki widened her eyes at Zen's sudden aggression. The only times she has ever heard this tone was whenever someone was doing harm upon her. Now, he's using it on her, and she didn't know why.

Obi squinted his eyes some, looking down at the Prince attentively. They locked eyes, Obi feeling his jealousy in his eyes. It humored him to see his Master so flustered but acting so tough. Especially to her. He knew this wasn't how Zen was, but Obi realized that he was the catalyst for this behavior. And, really, he wasn't mad about it.

"Will do, Master." Obi hopped off the branch, feet now on the ground. Legs were bent and he steadied himself with one hand. He looked up at Zen, seeing him glare down at the bodyguard before him. Smirking, Obi turned around and looked up at Shirayuki. "Jump. I promise I'll catch you."

Shirayuki looked down at him, determination dancing in her emerald eyes as she began edging herself off the branch. With one simple push away from the branch, she had begun falling. And, with Shirayuki's self-respect, she held her dress down with her hands as Obi caught her perfectly in bridal style. She clung her arms around his neck as Obi delicately let her down.

"Good day then, Master." Obi turned to bow at Zen before turning around to offer Shirayuki his arm. "Come, Miss." She adjusted the flower in her hair securely and fixed the green scarf that still resided around her neck. Glancing back at the Prince, Zen managed to catch those hurting pink eyes and the pain that danced in her eyes every time she saw him. Before Obi went on his way, he paused for Shirayuki to whisper in his ear. When she closed her mouth, he looked at her curiously before nodding.

That's when the two turned around and bowed.

"It's nice seeing you, Prince Zen, Miss Elizabeth," Shirayuki said quietly, rising up once more to shed the two a smile. Elizabeth smiled widely and bowed in return like a Princess, using her free hand to hold up her dress before bending her knees.

"Take care, Shirayuki," Elizabeth replied kindly. "You as well, Obi. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," Obi said, smiling widely at her as he offered his free hand. She lent it to him, having him plant a kiss before letting it go. "See you around."

With that, Obi turned the both of them around and began guiding them away. Zen watched wistfully at the two, his eyes mainly on Shirayuki and the way she was exchanging words to Obi. Zen felt immensely piqued at how genuine Obi really was. It angered him that he was such a good man to Shirayuki.

He was showing her things she's never seen before with Zen. Climbing trees, showing Shirayuki things she's never seen or done before. And Obi is managing to get a side of her Zen never got to see. Her foolish, free dancing, dancing around him or with the Prodigy before him. She has grown immensely comfortable with Obi within the days- post-announcement of his engagement. And that _damn_ scarf around her neck.

"That body guard is quite the gentleman," Elizabeth muttered with a small smile. "He looked like such a rogue at first glance. But he isn't at all as mischievous as I deemed him to be."

"Yeah, he's developed to be a very chivalrous man," Zen forced out, trying his best not to present himself as irritated. He turned the both of them around to enter the castle at a nearby exit, refusing to see Obi and Shirayuki's fading silhouettes.

"And you can tell those two are brewing something," Elizabeth said contently, receiving a puzzled stare from Zen. "The way Obi stared at her… those two have something special."

"Sorry to shoot your content, but I doubt it," Zen said with certainty. "It's just impossible." Zen uttered the words, stuck in the denial Mitsuhide provided and absolutely refuses to confront it.


	14. Thirteen

**THIRTEEN - Finally, the Awaited Exchange of Words**

"Miss Kiki, welcome!"

Obi, to his shock, found Kiki stood at the doorway of Ryu's and Shirayuki's office. Shirayuki turned on her stool and looked over, her eyes brightening up at the sight of the blonde aide. She stood tall in her purple attire, giving the two that rare, genuine smile. Shirayuki was quick to grab Ryu's stool and pull it closer to her desk so Kiki could sit.

"Please," Shirayuki pointed at the stool, having Kiki nod before taking her seat on the stool. Shirayuki sat back down on hers and rested her hands on her knees. Obi closed the door quietly as the two ladies stared at one another happily. "It's so nice to see you."

"You too, Shirayuki," Kiki replied quietly, smiling at the kind girl before her. Kiki finally got a good look at the girls face and allowed her smile to dissolve into a frown.

Shirayuki's eyes, through bright and content to see Kiki, were still pink and puffy. She doesn't stop crying, does she? Her skin is much paler than usual. If Kiki had to guess, her diet is existent but weakening. Her smile, genuine, but still slightly broken. And Kiki found herself respecting Shirayuki much more than before for holding up through such a tough time for her.

"How's Mitsuhide?" Shirayuki asked, her eyes full of ponder as she noticed the lack of the turquoise-haired aide. "Assuming he's guarding the Prince while you're gone?"

"Yes," Kiki said simply, looking distantly at the graham cracker-colored floor. Kiki then looked around the office, seeing papers and scrolls ornate around. Vials were held up by metallic racks on both Shirayuki's and Ryu's desks. "Where's Ryu?"

"He's right down here," Obi replied, smirking as he walked over to the said boys' desk and moved the curtain. Ryu was finally revealed to everyone, seeing his knees bent and cozy with a big pillow and a fluffy quilt. He looked over to find himself exposed, those aqua eyes widening in great shock. His dark brown hair was a big mess, as usual, as his small hands held a thick, green book.

"Good morning," Ryu croaked, his voice raspy and weak due to just waking up. Everyone smiled down at the Prodigy, having him close the medicine book and setting it down beside him. Crawling out from under the bed, he stands up and begins rubbing his eyes. "How're you Shirayuki?"

"I'm well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Sleepy," Ryu said, giving her a soft smile before nodding at Kiki. She nods in return, having him turn to Obi to stare up at him. Obi smiled down at the boy, finding it endearing how he interacts with Shirayuki. Ever since Shirayuki's heart was broken, Ryu has been more wary about her and ensuring that she wasn't crying.

"You up to getting ready, half pint?" Obi asked, smiling softly at the boy who gently nodded. With a quick motion, Obi carried the stoic in his arms and opened the door behind him. Standing at the doorway, he glanced behind to see the two ladies. "I'm off to get this one ready. See you two in a bit."

With that, Obi used his foot to close the door behind him and his footsteps filled in the silence until they were finally too far to be heard.

"How are you, really?" Kiki was quick to show concern, having her lean forward to place her hands over Shirayuki's on her knees. Shirayuki's hands clenched from the touch, having her lips straighten as her emerald eyes lowered down to her skirt. "I know you've been getting that a lot lately, but I really want to know."

"It… It hurts a lot, Kiki…" Shirayuki whispered, biting her bottom lip. She desperately wanted herself to keep from crying. Kiki felt her hands clench harsher, her nails denting into her knees. The only thing stopping them from digging through was her silk dress. "But I'm holding up okay."

"Are you?" Kiki questioned, attempting to catch Shirayuki's gaze. From the glare of the window, Kiki could see her eyes shiny, a coat of fresh tears covering her emerald eyes. Shirayuki noticed and shook her head so her hair could cover her face. "Shirayuki, it's okay to cry."

"I've already shed so many tears, Kiki," Shirayuki choked. Grimacing, Shirayuki quickly reeled one of her hands to rub her eyes. Kiki rested her hand on her knee now, staring sadly as the red-haired girl sniffled. "I just want it to stop."

"I know it hurts right now, but I promise it'll be okay," Kiki tries to reassure, having Shirayuki tilt her head back up to smile weakly at the blonde. She uses a hand to move her red hair away from her face, finding Shirayuki's face just as red as the hair. "I hurt for you as well, Shirayuki. We wish we can do something about it, but this is beyond our hands."

"I understand, Kiki," Shirayuki said. Her smile, though weak, was still existent with sincerity. Tears still streamed down her creamy cheeks, the light caramel skin glistening from the water full of woe. "Thank you for being so kind to me. This is Zen's choice, and we must respect it.

"Yeah," Kiki choked out, hating the reality of everything. If only Zen told her beforehand or at least soon. That way, at least, Shirayuki would hurt with comprehension. "I still think you're the ideal bride for him." A smirk printed on Kiki's lips, causing Shirayuki to laugh softly.

"I'm glad to have your blessing," Shirayuki continued, receiving a quiet laugh from Kiki before she went over and leaned her forehead against hers. She took Kiki's hands in hers and squeezed them. "Take care of him, please."

"Isn't that your job?" Kiki joked, but Shirayuki gently shook her head. Tears continued to well up in her eye sockets as she stared into her blue eyes.

"I don't think so," Shirayuki whispered. "Not anymore anyways."

* * *

"Goodnight, Miss." Obi stood straight, holding onto his Mistress' arm as they stood in front of her room. Shirayuki smiled, letting him go gently as she turned to look up at him. As usual, he shed the warm smile that only existed because of her. And she smiled in return, her eyes closed to reveal the cute crinkles at the ends of her eyes.

"Goodnight, Obi. Thank you for walking me back." Obi nodded and bowed, extremely in love with her gratitude. As he was bent down, she suddenly weaved her hands into the back locks of his hair. He flinched a bit, but quickly eased to it as she gave it a gentle ruffle. "Sleep well, please."

"I w-wish the same to you, Miss," Obi began, standing up straight once more once she removed her hand from his hair. They exchanged one more genuine smile before Shirayuki opened the door to her room and slowly made her way inside. But she sneakily peeked out the doorway to watch Obi take his leave. He rubbed the back of his head with the gloved hand before putting it back down. He looked at it wistfully, then allowed a smile to curve his lips.

 _How winsome_. Shirayuki always found it nice to see Obi smile. He was always such a serious man, doing all his tasks with such a stern expression. Shirayuki found her heart warm at the concept of her managing to make him smile, regardless of the situation. Especially at how kind Obi has been to the girl. Saying she was gracious was an understatement.

Shirayuki was quick to remove Obi's scarf and laying it gently on her night table. She grabbed a hair tie that sat beside it and put up her short hair in a ponytail. As she did, she couldn't help but resume staring at it. She felt so bad for taking it from Obi, but there was this odd sense of comfort that came with it. So much so that she has yet to offer it back to him and has practically taken it for herself. She placed one hand on it, with the other residing on the table. She rubbed its wool-woven texture, taking it in her fingers to bring it up to her nose.

It still held Obi's scent. Although combined with Shirayuki's now since she's had it for weeks, it still retains Obi in it. It smelled so much like nature, like cut grass and petrichor. Shirayuki smiled at how somewhat stretched out it's been, and several spots have been stitched back together from cuts. She could tell it's been with Obi for a very long time, making her wonder, still, about his past.

Shirayuki was suddenly interrupted by a strong knock at the door.

"Coming!" She put the scarf down and quickly went to the door. With her hand on the cold, gold knob, she twists it open and reveals the knocker of the door. "Z-Zen?"

The Prince stood tall before her, having Shirayuki step back as he let himself in. He wasn't in his usual attire. His torso was hugged by a navy blue shirt with gray pants and his sword right behind him in a sheath. His face was stern, those azure eyes full of wonder and desire.

"Shirayuki," Zen breathed, shutting the door behind him as Shirayuki stood in shock. She stared up at the boy she loved so dearly, feeling her heart pound. His was hammering just as much, practically threatening to escape his chest. His lips parted slightly, hers taking part in the same action as they met eyes. "Shirayuki…"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Shirayuki stammered, her eyes studying the boy in the dim room. She realized she forgot to turn on the lights, but used the moonlight pouring in as her guide. "Y-you shouldn't be in here, it's not right—"

"Shirayuki, I want for us to talk," Zen requested, plead in his eyes as she stared, horrified. "What I said in the ballroom, I didn't say it right. I want to say something better now. But I want you to listen to me, and listen to me good, okay?"

Shirayuki stood there, frozen. Her mouth wouldn't move, vocals failing to produce words. So Zen simply took it as a yes.

"I love you Shirayuki," Zen began, walking up to the girl. He finds her hands and takes them into his. The familiarity of her small, smooth hands washed relief over him. It was so overwhelming to feel at ease again. "I love you and only you. You're the only one made for me."

"But what about—" Shirayuki tried.

Without consent, Zen quickly smashed his lips upon hers. Shirayuki's eyes were wide open, staring at her closed-eyed lover. His lips were cold, but they were familiar and inviting. She felt some dry skin on those chapped lips, but nonetheless his lips melted perfectly into hers. They were meant for her—no, they were _made_ for her.

Shirayuki squeezed his hands, emotion taking over her common sense as she kissed him back. Her eyes shut, but they hadn't lacked in creating tears for her to let go of. Zen squeezed her hands back, feeling their connection resonate as their lips were attached and dancing.

 _Lord, I missed her_ , Zen thought. Missed those lips and how plump they felt on his. Missed that tongue, the pink delight dancing with his in ease. Missed these hands, how much he loved to hold them and caress them with his thumbs. Missed that red hair, the way the locks tickled his cheeks. Missed that smell of roses and maple syrup and everything sweet. Only Shirayuki had his mind ranting all about her, running in circles to conclude that she was the center of his feelings.

Zen then let's go of her hands and places them on her shoulders. He detaches his lips from hers, looking at her face. It was in shock, her emerald eyes glistening with tears shining upon her cheeks. She was completely flushed, her face as red as her hair. Her bottom lip quivered, shared saliva danced on both of their lips. Her chest heaved, slightly exposed now that she has the scarf removed. And in all honesty, Zen preferred it that way.

"I love you," Zen whispered, both of his hands gently holding the nap of her neck as he tugged her forward. Their foreheads touched, and a sudden static strike Shirayuki. His eyes were shut, having her proceed to shut hers. "Do you… love me too?"

"Yes…"

Shirayuki couldn't lie. Even if she didn't want to admit it, it had to leave her. She was desperately in love with her Prince, whether she wanted to be or not. Even with this broke heart, it still released affection for the white-haired fellow before her. It was beyond her that she began to shake.

"Goodnight, Shirayuki." With that, Zen let her go and escaped through the door. Everything went still around her, silence taking over the room as she stood. Her hand quickly rose to her lips, rubbing along both lips from left to right. She had no idea what to think or do.

Quickly, the girl collapsed to the ground. Tears streamed faster down her cheeks as she kept touching her lips. _There was no way to comprehend_. Shirayuki only knew one thing: her heart won't stop beating tonight.


	15. Fourteen

**FOURTEEN – What Do I Do?**

"Little Miss," Obi called out to the red-haired girl. "Are you okay?"

 _What a question_ , Shirayuki thought, unsure as to how to respond. It was now the morning after Zen had come to her bedroom. She held vials of substances in her hands, but she could not have been more distracted _. His lips upon hers, the intoxication that was their shared kiss_. She hadn't even slept, she couldn't even get a wink. Her heart was still pounding, praying to every mythical thing that she would stop shaking.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." This couldn't have been less true.

For the proceeding 6 days after Zen had strode over to her bedroom at night, he decided to do it again every night after. Every time, he would simply knock and Shirayuki would open, pretending to not have a clue as to whom it was. And from there, Zen would shut the door behind him, clink the lock closed and instantly press himself against her.

Shirayuki hated herself for allowing this to happen. She wanted nothing more than to push the Prince away and tell him how much of a monster he was. But she couldn't, for her feelings for the boy was too much to allow common sense to pour in. It had only been a month, but Shirayuki's love felt everlasting. Time was too slow, and these nights only increased her feelings for the boy as they continued their unconsented, unpermitted love every night at the lick of midnight.

There was one night, though, the 7th night that caught Shirayuki very much off-guard.

 _Flashback to the 7_ _th_ _night, where Shirayuki had waited at the center of her bedroom. She was still in her work clothes, her hands clenched loosely as her emerald eyes studied the wooden door. She would count the seconds, then added the minutes. There was only so much impatience and anticipation the girl could own._

 _Then, to her bittersweet favor, the knock finally came._

 _She swiftly rushes to the door, opens it, and allows the boy with white wisps of hair to enter. Zen always had an eager smile playing at his face every time he came to her room. With the name navy blue shirt, gray pants, and his sword hitting his bum with every step he took. The floor always creaked from his entrance, having Shirayuki feel as though it was a sign of something rotten._

" _Hi beautiful," Zen hummed, walking towards the girl slowly as she slowly walked back. This always happened every time, and Zen wondered why. Shirayuki owned this strange bit of fear as if she didn't expect what was to happen. But Zen had given her props, for his intention was slightly different from the one for the previous nights._

 _His calloused hands firmly grab at Shirayuki's waist, having her gasp and back her upper bum against her night stand. As usual, Zen would only get closer to the girl, having their noses just a few inches apart. Shirayuki felt his breath tickle her supple lips, her cheeks flushing a bright red from the intensity that was Zen's azure orbs. He gave them a few moments, and then proceeded to place his lips on hers._

 _As usual, Zen's tongue grazed along Shirayuki's lips, going from left to right on both as he focused his attention on her bottom lip. He nibbled and tugged at it, as though he were eating a juicy fruit. Shirayuki, as he did this, was at war with herself. Her heart forced her to kiss in return but her mind was screaming all sorts of nasty terms to be rid of this situation._

 _Zen slid his hands up to her sides, tickling them gently. His fingertips rubbed up to the side of both breasts, having her jump a bit as he continued his mission upward. His fingers soon found themselves to her collarbones, merely brushing them with his thumbs before finding their way to her neck. With his main 4 fingers, he weaved them into the back of Shirayuki's red hair. As for the thumbs, the tips of them held her jawbone up as Zen sucked her lips happily._

 _He loved this—he was indulging entirely in this. Shirayuki's sweet lips were his addiction and he wanted nothing but more of it. The sweetness that her lips were, they tasted of a peach desert she ate before her return to the bedroom. The sugars of it from the probable syrup intoxicated Zen, having him force his tongue into her mouth for more of the saccharine goodness._

 _But Zen then detached after a few moments of sliding his tongue along hers. A string of swapped saliva connected the two for a few moments before they began panting for air. They locked eyes, those lapis eyes shining from the moonlight that poured into the room and set the scene. But Zen was quick to break the gaze to leer at the green scarf on her nightstand, the one that Zen has found an undying hatred for._

" _You love me, right?" Zen whispered, looking back at the fragile emerald eyes before him. Shirayuki hated this question, for she knew where her heart resided about it. She gently nodded, tears welling up in her eye sockets. It was painful answering such a question, especially with her mind wanting to explode in pure denial. But Shirayuki was too much of a good entity; she'd never lie to a Prince. Especially to the man she loves. "If you love me, you must stop wearing that scarf."_

" _Wh-what? Obi's scarf?" Shirayuki whispered for clarification, raising her eyebrows in confusion. Zen looked away shamefully, slightly gritting his teeth as he did. He didn't want to show his jealousy, but Shirayuki could tell that he was quite bothered about it._

" _You're mine, Shirayuki." With those words, Zen was quick to lower his head and latch his lips on her neck. Shirayuki slammed her hands down at the edge of her nightstand, gripping it tightly as she felt Zen's teeth graze her sensitive skin. She felt his cool tongue lick the tampered spot, constantly changing between his teeth and the tongue._

 _As Shirayuki was holding onto the nightstand, she felt her hands somewhat slide more on it from some sort of desperation. She then felt Obi's scarf, tickling at the palm of her left hand. She brought it over to the edge of the table where she hung on again, feeling the wool safe under her hands. It made her scream mentally for her body guard, wishing he were here to save her from this lustful hell that she put herself into._

" _You're mine and only mine, do you understand that?" Zen spoke with aggression again, his words coming out as a growl rather than just a forceful tone. Shirayuki's mind keeps reminding her that Zen supposedly proposed he wanted to 'talk.' But all he did was say 'I love you,' force an 'I love you too' out of her, and then proceed to steal kisses from her._

 _His teeth became more painful, having Shirayuki dig her nails into the polished wood, desperate to make it stop. But her heart yearned for this, all of it. Zen's kisses, this attention, this love that he supposedly held for her. It was everything to her broken heart, having it anticipate getting a needle and a thread to heal. And, at the time, it felt that only Zen could provide that._

" _I…I…" Shirayuki was choked up, saliva streaming from one end of her lips. Her head was thrown back, feeling the sensation of Zen's lip send static all over her body from her neck. She hated how much she loved the way he made her feel. She hated how easy she resigned just because she loved this boy so. She hated how much people praise her for being so strong but gets so weak just because of the royal blood before her._

" _You are mine and nobody else's," Zen hummed on her neck, giving it one kiss before standing up straight to meet the girl's eyes. He held a stern look, catching Shirayuki by a bit of surprise before he turned around and exited the room. That's when Shirayuki let out a few more breaths before falling to the floor, completely breathless._

 _Obi's scarf stayed in her hands as she finally let the tears stream down her cheeks. She felt ashamed of herself. Shame and disgust. It hurt her like poison, except she would have rather much died. She gripped onto the scarf tightly, whispering pleads and wishes for Obi to come at the right time and hold her close. If only she had asked the boy to move in to her room with him._

 _Shirayuki then rose, her legs the equivalent of jelly as she walked over to her mirror. The green scarf still hung in her left hand as she trotted to that mirror. Using the moonlight, she twists her head a bit to see the spot that Zen gave attention to. That's when her heart stopped, tears going down more steadily and urgently as she stared at herself._

 _On her neck, right in the middle of the distance between her jawline and collarbone, was a new red-indigo bruise. She looked up at her ceiling, her lips parting a bit as she let the tears steam down. She grabbed her knees with her hands, the scarf still playing at her left hand. With the little energy she had, she opened her mouth and let out a tiny, gentle whisper._

" _What do I do?" Shirayuki asked woefully._


	16. Fifteen

**FIFTEEN – The Emerald Eyes That Kill**

The morning after had taken a toll on Shirayuki, and Obi didn't need long to notice.

She remained incredibly quiet, her lips constantly stuck together to force weak smiles. She ate very little, having Obi needed to beg in order for her to eat just a few more bites. She walked much slower than she typically would. And finally, though against her lover's words, Shirayuki wrapped Obi's scarf securely around her neck. And Obi found this odd because it was usually much looser than it was now.

He led her down to her work wing, noticing how quick she was to reel her arm from his as she walked to her stool. She refused to meet the boys' eyes, giving Obi a tough time in trying to figure her out. She had been like this for the last few days, morose painting her eyes but not reflecting on the way she behaved. Shirayuki was still as kind as ever, but the cheerfulness in her tone was completely dissolved from her tongue.

Obi went to check under Ryu's desk to see if the Prodigy was still asleep. But to his surprise, the boy was not there and the bed was made perfectly. So, Obi took it upon himself to sit on his stool and watch the backside of Shirayuki. That red hair was still brushed nicely, her posture was still perfect, and her hands still had the skill she owned to perform her job. She seemed just fine when she seriously wasn't.

Obi wanted to take her word, he did. But nobody could deny the dullness that now resided in her eyes as she continued to live her life. He wondered what could have happened, and why it had such an awful effect on her. Obi felt his stomach shift, giving him a bad feeling that it had something in regards of the Prince. He was really praying that he Master hadn't laid a finger on her, regardless of his approach.

"Miss," Obi called out to her, hoping that she'd turn and meet his eyes. Shirayuki did turn, but she stared indirectly at the boy, her emerald eyes immensely dim as she held a vial in her hand. Obi watched as the substance bounced due to her shaking. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm well, thank you," Shirayuki replied quietly, still looking distantly at the ground as Obi frowned. "I hope you are doing well, too?"

"A bit, yes," Obi said simply. He then began chewing on his bottom lip nervously, hoping not to step on any sensitive boundaries. He wants to ease up to it slowly so she hadn't flinched or feared him. "But something is bothering me."

"Oh?" Shirayuki hummed, turning back around to put the vials down. She then picked up a piece of parchment, turning back around as she sat it on her lap. Obi then noticed as she reached up to the scarf and slightly tapped at it as if she was checking something. "You mind telling me what's bothering you?"

"I've noticed that you've wrapped the scarf more times than usual," Obi muttered, his amber eyes darkening as he asked. Shirayuki flinched right when he mentioned the scarf, having him lower his eyelids as he stared at her. "I was just wondering why that is."

"It's nothing, really," Shirayuki said with a shrug. "I just felt colder so I wanted to cover more of my neck."

"It's rather warm today though, Miss," Obi noted, walking over to open the window. He let in the wind, feeling relief wash over the two from the cool sensation. Shirayuki didn't want to admit it, but she was feeling rather hot due to the scarf. "Do you have a cold maybe?"

"I was feeling a little chilly last night," Shirayuki commented, nervously staring at Obi's boots. She wanted to tell him everything, but she was scared. "S-so, I might have gotten a cold, or a fever."

"I can check, if you'd like," Obi offered, having Shirayuki widen her eyes as she continued her distant stare. She remained silent, having Obi take that as a 'yes' as he walked up to the girl. With his gloved hand, he places his palm on her forehead, feeling nothing but a regular temperature. Shirayuki took this shyly, feeling herself flush up as she felt his rough skin upon her forehead. "You feel okay to me, Miss."

"You're acting like you're a doctor, or an herbalist," Shirayuki joked, making herself smile a bit as Obi grinned.

"I pick up a thing or two from being around you," Obi replied, having Shirayuki smile in some honor as Obi removed his hand. "You seem okay, health-wise. But I think something else happened."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Shirayuki stammered, her heart pounding from Obi's itching for the truth.

"Your eyes are practically bloodshot," Obi commented, his voice going stern as he looked down. She looked away from him, still staring at the floor. It was true, though. Obi saw correctly. Her eyes were pink and puffy, but the whites of her eyes were also becoming red. "I know you cry every night, but you don't cry harshly enough for this."

Shirayuki winced, her hands grabbing her knees and clenching them tightly. Obi briefly looked down at her hair before swiftly bending down in front of her. He looked up and finally met her eyes, seeing the emerald of her eyes surrounded by red irritation. The eyes widened, meeting the amber ones as tears began to collect in hers. Obi frowned, his heart swelling from seeing her ever so sad and torn.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Miss," Obi whispered, desperation evident in his words. His voice strained a bit, with his tone barely lacking in concern. "I care about you, maybe too much than I should. But I've been here since the beginning and I want to listen to everything you have to say. I want to help you."

Shirayuki froze, staring into that boys eyes in pure confusion. She wondered why he cared so much over a girl like her, but it felt nice to be cared about like that. Obi was so kind, so sweet and lovely. His eyes indicate that he was being honest, seeing plead swell his eyes as she stared into her broken ones.

"Okay." With a painful gulp, Shirayuki put her parchment down and reached for her scarf. Obi watched as Shirayuki unwrapped the scarf from her neck. It felt like forever, the torture that was impatience as Obi stared with wonder. She finally removed it fully, placing it down on her lap as she twisted her neck to show Obi. And the sight made Obi clench his hands into tight fists.

There, in her creamy, luscious neck, was an ugly blue-purple blotch with streams of red. Obi's eyes widened at the bruise, his cat-like pupils thickening as he stared at it. His pearly whites gritted together, anger building inside him. He knew that bruise wasn't an accident or an attempt to harm the girl. That's a bruise as signature, making Shirayuki appear as property.

"He did this, didn't he?" Obi said simply, retraining himself from using a bitter tone. Shirayuki nodded weakly, tears streaming down her cheeks. His hand reached up for it, having him pause just a few inches from it as he stared at her broken expression. "May I?"

With a weak nod of consent, Obi brushed the bruise with his middle finger. Shirayuki was quick to react, wincing in slight pain as Obi merely pressed the bruise with two fingers. It pained him to hurt her, so he quickly took his hand back to leave it be. Shirayuki nibbled her bottom lip tightly, attempting to muffle her cries as she let the liquid pain seep out of her eyes.

"Tell me everything," Obi requested. And then Shirayuki went off, telling Obi about her nights for the last week slowly. She described it in such detail that made Obi collect more frustration in his heart. Aside from the fact that he was in love with this girl, he hated what Zen was doing. Especially knowing the fact that Zen knows what he's doing. And as she spoke, Obi saw more and more pain collect in her emerald orbs. And he has to admit:

Of all the pain he has ever endured physically, the sight of Shirayuki's sore eyes did a great deal of damage to Obi beyond comprehension.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Obi croaked after the end of her weak rant.

"No no, it's okay—"But before Shirayuki could continue her ramble, Obi was quick to rise from his bent posture and wrap his arms around her. Shirayuki's heart began to pound again, feeling it hammer against Obi's as he held her. One hand held the back of her head, with the other rubbing her upper back. Shirayuki allowed her tears to soil into Obi's jacket, but she knew he didn't mind.

Then, it was Obi's turn to have his heart enter the race. Shirayuki brought her arms up, feeling her hands rest upon his back. Her fingers grabbed his garment, clenching it between them as she holds him strongly. Her bottom lip quivered so quickly to the point where the lips finally parted and a few cries were let out. Obi listened as she whimpered quietly with sniffles erupting from her nose. Obi dug his face into the crook of her neck in pure defeat.

"I'm sorry." Obi mumbled, Shirayuki feeling his warm breath on her delicate neck. "I'll do better next time, I promise."

* * *

"Master!" A growl erupted behind the doors of Zen's office. Mitsuhide and Kiki removed themselves from the wall where the doors resided, standing cautiously as they watched the doors banged open. There was Obi, standing tall in his dark attire, with several guards frozen at the doorway, attempting to stop him. The two aides exchanged looks, dropping their guard as they stared at Obi.

"Obi?" Mitsuhide began, noticing those amber eyes completely change from his goofy entity. They were dimmed, his pupils sharper than ever as he scanned the room in search of the Prince. But to his dismay, Prince Zen was nowhere to be seen in the room. That's when Obi looked away and closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh.

"What's the meaning of this, Obi?" Kiki asked quietly, dismissing the guards as they closed the office doors. Obi's clenched fists loosened up, having his fingers hang numbly as Obi opened his eyes and stared down at the ground. He let himself calm down, reminding himself that if he spat at the Prince now, he'd get in serious trouble that would potentially put Shirayuki in harm as well.

"My condolences, Miss Kiki, Mitsuhide," Obi muttered quietly. His amber eyes softened, tilting his head up to meet Kiki's blue eyes. "I didn't mean to barge in uninvited and forcefully."

"All forgiven and kept from Zen," Kiki spewed quickly, having Mitsuhide nervously stare at her. But Kiki shrugged, knowing that it would be best to keep this intrusion from Zen. "I assume you were looking for him?" Kiki jabbed her thumb in the air to point at the desk behind her.

"I was," Obi said quickly. "Is he off on another stroll with his Miss?"

"He is," Mitsuhide answered this time, folding his arms together as he eyed Obi. "What did you need from him, Obi?"

"Nothing anymore," Obi said quietly, sniffling a bit as he rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. He shut them closed, focusing on easing the veins that popped from his temples. No use in getting so angry when he isn't around. _Don't cross a line yet. For her_. Obi thought of the red-haired girl and found himself back in tranquility. "I'm sorry again."

Turning around, Obi exited through the doors and took his leave, leaving the aides immensely confused and curious of his intentions.


	17. Sixteen

**SIXTEEN – Disgusting Reality**

Right after Obi's attempt to bark at his Master, he went right to the castle's kitchen.

Obi was now extra worried about her, forcing himself to do whatever it takes to protect her. He couldn't disrespect his Master, surely, but he intends to have a calm discussion with him. But for now, Obi was going to try his best to make this lovely girl smile.

He decided to take her out for a picnic for her break. She was quite reticent about it, but right when Obi told her he made a basket of food, she easily agreed. So there the two were, strolling on the warm patches of grass far away from Zen's corridors to set down a blanket. Obi held her hand to help her down before opening the basket and setting everything up. Though, he did watch as she removed her brown boots and let out a relieved sigh from it.

"Are those boots uncomfortable, Miss?" Obi asked, Shirayuki glancing back to give him a soft smile.

"It's not that really," Shirayuki responded. She looked back at the view provided with a gentle smile. "Walking so much from my wing to the storage room, to Garak's office, and back to my wing kills my feet a bit."

Obi watched as Shirayuki stared distantly at the rest of Clarines. Although the two mainly stayed at the castle, they always loved to stare at the town. Series of pastel blues and greens were ornate as buildings for the kind people of Clarines, conducting their lives so normally. Sometimes it made Shirayuki wonder what it was like to be an ordinary citizen, even without the red hair that brought her a lot of unwanted attention.

"I can carry you for the rest of our days if you want," Obi commented, taking his seat on the blanket with much space between him and Shirayuki. She glanced at him, giggling at his cheeky smirk before softly shoving his shoulder. "You think I'm kidding?"

"I know you're not," Shirayuki replied with a smile, her eyes going back towards the town. "But I definitely don't want to be carried around forever. I'll forget how to walk!"

"But you won't have to remember as long as I carry you!" Obi exclaimed his point.

"But about when we grow old?" Shirayuki suggested.

"My strength will never go away."

"What if I gain a ton of weight in like, 3 days?"

"Never going to happen."

"What if you suddenly go away?" Shirayuki said softly. Obi snapped his neck to look at her, seeing woe play at her expression with a sad smile. Does she really concern herself over that? Obi found it rather adorable that she did, even though she was looking so upset. Obi then reached for the basket, grabbed two rolls of bread and offered one to the girl.

"I'll never go away so long as you want me around," Obi muttered, taking Shirayuki slightly by surprise as he took a bite of the bread. Shirayuki studied him, noticing a soft pink paint at his upper cheeks. Obi was always so serious and she was used to that. But his words held not only a stern composure, but also had evident sentiment in them. She watched him look at the town, knowing that he was slightly embarrassed by his own words.

"Well then," Shirayuki began with a wide smile. She glanced back and grabbed the small wooden container with butter. She took a knife and cut a small cube of the butter before smearing it all over her roll. "I guess you're stuck with me forever."

Obi looked over, his mouth full as Shirayuki snickered at him. Her cute button nose crinkled up with her adorable tease, having Obi smile widely as she nibbled on her bread. The two ate quietly, but enjoyed the silence between them with nature providing them with sound. The trees rustled quietly from the wind, with very quiet music streaming from the town. They were likely having a celebration of some sort as the sun was coming to set.

"Oh hey, I also brought some grapes if you want," Obi realized, having Shirayuki watch as he reached for the basket to reveal a bunch of grapes hung by a peduncle. The light green orbs hung loose by the pedicels, holding together the sweet juice of the fruit. "Have some."

"Aw Obi, I'm quite _grape_ ful for these grapes," Shirayuki joked, detaching a grape from the stem before plopping it in her mouth. Obi shook his head, chuckling a bit from how silly she was. But it warmed his heart to see her laughing rather than crying, even if the happiness wasn't complete. The bit of happiness she was expressing was real.

"You are something else, Miss," Obi admitted, snatching 3 grapes before throwing all three up in a row. He tilted his head up, allowing the grapes to plop in one by one before struggling to close his mouth and chew them. Shirayuki rolled her eyes, calling him a brag as he struggled to chew and swallow the grapes. "You've got a few crumbs."

"On my face?" Shirayuki asked in embarrassment, having Obi nod as he indicated where with his hand and his own lips. Shirayuki mimicked (or tried to) his movements as she began rubbing her lips with both hands. Obi tried to keep from smiling widely at how focused she was to rid of the carbohydrates on her soft lips. Slowly, but surely, she managed to get them off her face and onto the green scarf around her neck.

"Oi, now the scarf is dirty," Obi pointed out, having Shirayuki look down to see the crumbs now sat on the garment.

"Shoot!" She quickly moved her hands on the scarf and began sifting it off. Obi suppressed his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand. She looked so cute when she was focused on something. Her eyebrows were lowered with her head tilted down, pushing her cheeks up to squish her face a bit. "Gosh, this is so pesky!" Obi finally let out a laugh, receiving a weak growl from Shirayuki before she joined him.

An hour passes, and Obi begins to pack up everything. He removed his jacket to reveal his ivory black shirt, having Shirayuki watch while she was pulling her boots on. She watched as Obi folded the blanket perfectly and put their mess in the basket before closing it. She smiled at how kind he was, not even asking for assistance to do everything on his own.

"You know I could've helped," Shirayuki began quietly. Obi then looked at her with one of his classic smirks, his amber eyes studying her. They twinkled slightly before he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nah."

Shirayuki rolled her eyes, rising from the ground to circle around Obi. He noticed this and shook his head with a smile, chuckling at her shake-like actions. She was testing him, giving him a sneaky smile as she stared at him curiously with her emerald eyes.

"Are you a shark or what?" Obi finally commented, bringing the blanket under one arm to hold between it and his side. He bent down and grabbed the basket with his free hand to twirl around to meet Shirayuki's eyes. She giggled at his comment before snagging his gray jacket from the ground.

"No, but I _am_ taking this!" She chanted in triumph as she held the warm garment in her hands. Obi shook his head at her silliness as he reached out to take it back. But she kept dodging him, having Obi huff before trying again. Unfortunately, his velocity was cut due to all the items he carried, causing struggle to erupt in attempts to get his jacket.

"Quit playing around, Miss!" Obi exclaimed with a chuckle. She jumped around some before shooting him a mischievous wink.

"Come and catch me then." With those words, Obi watched as Shirayuki darted forward. He watched her feet dash on the patch of grass, her goal set in running around the castle rather than in it. A good idea for those who don't want to get in trouble.

"Alright then," Obi said calmly, accepting the challenge as he darted right after her. Of course, his running was fine due to the consistency. But, for all jokes and her entertainment, he pretended to be slowed down from the items in his arms. All just to continue hearing her silly laughter from 'stealing' his jacket.

"You're so slow!" Shirayuki teased, glancing back as she flailed his jacket in the air. "Come catch me already!"

"I don't know if you noticed," Obi shouted, practically jogging as he 'tried' to catch up. "But my arms are sort of _occupied_ right now!"

"Excuses, excuses!"

Obi chuckled to hear her voice and the way she laughed with such glee. She sounded so content, laughing uncontrollably just over stealing his jacket. He loved it so much and kept this memory close to his heart. But his chuckling soon dissolved when he saw Shirayuki stop and stood still. Obi took the change and snatched the jacket with the hand holding the basket.

"Gotcha!" Obi exclaimed, but Shirayuki hadn't reacted. Obi moved over to her side, looking at her from there to see a shocked expression painted on her face. His mood dropped a little and was replaced with confusion. "Hey, what's wrong, Miss?"

Obi then turned to see what she was staring at, realizing why she was staring with horror in her green orbs. There was Prince Zen, standing feet from the two as the sun was falling from the sky. They were only able to see his side, but saw him hold onto the hips of who they can safely assume was his fiancé. He and Elizabeth were pressed together, their foreheads leaning against one another as their lips were attached and in motion.

"Obi, he… he's…" Shirayuki's words were broken, pure shock and pain sliding off her tongue. She weakly held up her arm, her hand shaking as she pointed at the two. Obi felt his blood boil, wanting nothing more than to either remove Shirayuki's feelings for him or punching Zen senseless.

"C'mon," Obi muttered, passing his jacket to his other hand to throw it over her head. Shirayuki held it tightly at the zipper as Obi guided her in the castle and dashed her down corridors. She mastered the practice of silently weeping, but the pain she let out was spread to Obi. Even though Obi was in a rush to get her back to her room, he still didn't feel comfortable. Knowing Zen and what he's been doing, he might just come back again tonight.

Reaching Shirayuki's bedroom, Obi shuts the door behind him and puts the basket and blanket down. He tosses the blanket aside, telling Shirayuki that he'll pick it up tomorrow. She merely nods, holding onto his jacket with her head down. He knew she was crying, so he didn't bother looking. His hands clenched into fists, this overwhelming anger taking him over as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Miss." Shirayuki lifted her head up, looking up at her body guard with a blurry vision. Obi winced to see her face flushed, wet, and in pure pain. He clung his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes with ease. "I'm gonna go and if he comes back tonight, you try your best to push him away. If you can't, please tell me tomorrow and I'll do whatever I can to comfort you."

"Why can't you stay with me tonight?" Shirayuki whimpered. Obi looked down, hating himself and his position as well as his respect.

"I… I can't," Obi admitted. "As much as I'd like to, I know it'd be bad. If Master came in, he'd assume we were having a thing, likely call you a nasty name and start a fight. Or, if he doesn't have the first throw, my anger will take over and I will punch him straight in the face. And really, I don't want you getting in trouble over my instability and bad temper."

Shirayuki nodded, understanding the situation. Obi put his arms firmly to his sides, hating himself for not being able to do more due to his rank. He felt his blood heat up in a frenzy, his anger too strong to ignore. But then, to his pleasure, Shirayuki had grabbed him by the cheeks, pulled him down, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you for looking out for me," Shirayuki whispered, having Obi's heart hammer his chest with blood surging to his cheeks. He nodded, bowing to her before bidding her goodnight. He grabbed the jacket from her head, having the two share a gentle smile before Obi put it on and exited her room reluctantly.

There Shirayuki was. _Alone_. She stood dead center of her room, as usual, as she waited for the Prince to come in and do whatever he'd like. She braced herself, trying to build up the courage to tell him to stop and break this affair she never asked for. But as she stood there bravely, her posture faltered with the hours that were passing.

1 hour became 2, 2 ended up being 3, and then 4 came along until it was 3 in the morning. Shirayuki grew tired, taking a seat on her bed as she waited. But grogginess was taking her over right at the lick of 5 in the morning. Slowly, she let her body fall with her head hitting her pillow. Gradually, her eyelids found themselves closing, having the last sight be the door that she waited to be knocked.

As she fell into a deep slumber, she realized something very vital: Zen never came by that night, and Shirayuki didn't know how to feel.


	18. Seventeen

**SEVENTEEN – Scared**

"He didn't come that night?" Obi asked, content and confusion escaping his mouth as he stared at Shirayuki.

"He didn't," Shirayuki muttered quietly. The two were back at her work wing, sat across from one another on stools as Shirayuki stared distantly down at her hands. She didn't know how to feel: happy or hurt. It was nice to receive the attention of her love again, but knowing that she can't really call him her lover really stung. She didn't understand Zen's intentions, and she's not really sure if she wants to.

Obi watched as she held her knees, her nails digging into them through her white work attire. It's become a habit of hers, and Obi is afraid she'll clench so hard that she'll hurt herself. It was uneasy to see the girl you want to protect hurt herself. Especially when she's hurting physically, mentally, and emotionally. There was only so much he could do.

"I'm sorry if this sounds awful of me, but I'm glad he didn't," Obi muttered, having Shirayuki widen her eyes while still staring down at her hands. Obi fiddled his thumbs nervously, hoping he didn't come off so cold. "I mean, considering you wanted me to stay last night and all, I figured—"

"It's okay, Obi," Shirayuki said softly. She looked up to give him a reassuring smile, but it was hard to take it with her eyes so puffy and bloodshot all the time. "I'm glad as well, but I just… it still hurts."

"I understand," Obi murmured, the amber eyes dimming to a more mustard color as he stared at the girl. Her pain was becoming his pain, and he hated it beyond words. He could feel it, the way her heart throbs and how shaky she sounds every time she talks about it. The eyes that once held such a light was dull and withering like a flower with no water.

"But I think I'm going to be okay," Shirayuki said with a small smile. She closed her eyes and those beautiful cheeks lifted. "I have you to protect me."

Obi's heart stopped, his mind intoxicating with desire for the girl. Her words had always done things to Obi that's beyond explanation. Shirayuki always has that effect on him, but sometimes she becomes everything and the world disappears around the two. Obi doesn't find himself in his past or thinking about regrets he owns. The void is suddenly full of red and all he wants to do is drown in it with her consent.

"I… I will do my best to protect you," Obi assured, placing his hand over his hard while softly grabbing his black shirt. Shirayuki smiled even wider and Obi couldn't help but feel this newfound hope that he can become everything to her. It's incredibly greedy and immensely optimistic, but Obi wishes that she would want to drown in him as well and get drunk from his existence and everything he has.

But even Obi knew that was impossible.

Zen is the Prince Charming straight from the books. Zen was the man that every male should aspire to be. Someone with a real heart, complete respect for everyone, and still had a playful aura. He is the face little girls dream about and hope that one day, it would be the thing they see every day and be loved by. Though, this new flaw that Zen is expressing really does something to Obi's confidence.

But right here, with Shirayuki holding this unbreakable gaze with Obi, he knew there was something there. Her cheeks were flushed, lips chapped yet parted as those emerald eyes lit up to stare into his. There was something about that very stare; the very still silence between them that began yelling way too many things incomprehensible. There was something _there_ , Obi knew there was.

But his feelings aside, Obi hopes that he can bring that light back into Shirayuki's eyes again.

"O-oh, th-that reminds me," Obi stutters, breaking the gaze as he pointed at the green scarf around her neck. "How's the…" Obi began pointing at his neck, having Shirayuki understand what he meant.

"It's still there," Shirayuki said, looking down shamefully. Obi gritted his teeth at the words, feeling the hurt in her words as she emitted them. It bothered Obi that he couldn't protect her, but there was only so much he could do as the two were under this castle. Obi watched as she uncomfortably began unwrapping the scarf.

"No, you don't have to show me!" Obi spat quickly, waving his hands to alert her. But she only gave him a dismissive smile before taking of the warm scarf to reveal the splotch. It was still evident, surely, but the blue and purple colors were gradually disappearing. Obi found himself clenching the stood beneath him as he saw the trauma in her eyes. Her shaky hand went up to touch it, but Obi was quick to jump up and take her wrist. "Don't."

Shirayuki's eyes widened, looking up at Obi as he locked eyes with her. The sudden closeness had embarrassed her, but Obi was too distracted to realize. His rough hand held her smooth wrist, sending a shock to both of them as he held it. Shirayuki found herself having trouble to breathe at Obi's sudden closeness.

"Obi?" Shirayuki whispered, having Obi realize and let her go. He looked slightly horrified before covering his face with his hands. "Obi, are you okay?"

"No," Obi said, muffled by his hands as he walked back at took his seat. "I'm so sorry for getting so close, Miss." Shirayuki couldn't help but smile at Obi's embarrassed state. It was endearing, seeing how such a stern individual can show such unexpected expressions. It was especially heartwarming to know that she was the one to conjure them.

Swiftly, Shirayuki stood up and walked to Obi. She grabbed his wrists and tugged them off his face, having Obi show a bit of shock from the forced reveal. Shirayuki giggled, smiling at him as she held his boney wrists. He then found himself smiling back at her, his embarrassment disappearing to be replaced with warmth. She truly was everything.

"Oh hey." Obi managed to escape her grip as he stood up and bent down beside her. Shirayuki backed up and watched as Obi picked up the scarf from the floor and dusted it off a bit. Shirayuki was prepared to apologize before Obi put the scarf on her and wrapped it around her neck, covering the splotch Zen created on her neck. "Let's get back to work, yeah? I don't want you being up late doing all this."

"Y-yes!" Shirayuki exclaimed, her cheeks flushing up a bit. Obi chuckled, grabbing her clipboard from her desk to hand it to her. She took it graciously, flipping through the papers to see what she must get done. "Oh, I have to pick up a few herbs from Garak to study a medicine she created."

"D'you need me to come with you, Miss?" Obi offered, having Shirayuki shake her head softly with a smile.

"It's just a corridor down," Shirayuki assured as she handed Obi the clipboard. "I think I'll make it." With that, Shirayuki walked out of her wing and began her venture towards Garak's office.

A clink came from every step she took on the white tiles of the corridor. The walls, similar to eggshells, surrounded Shirayuki as she looked forward. She hummed a bit, turning the corridor in hopes that there would be nothing. But her luck was long gone.

Shirayuki paused and backed up when she saw Zen right in the middle of the corridor. Breath escaped her as she met eyes with the azure ones before her. Fear welled up inside her heart as butterflies danced in her stomach. There were too many feelings to narrow it down to one, and that absolutely frightened her.

"Shirayuki." Hearing her name from his voice made Shirayuki wince, diverting her eyes to the ground to avoid his gaze. And that bothered Zen beyond belief. Shirayuki was quick to weave her hands over her chest, but Zen swiftly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into the vacant corridor. Nerves were striking all over Shirayuki as Zen leaned against the wall and forced her body against his.

"Z-Zen, please…" Shirayuki whispered, but it was barely audible as Zen didn't even hear.

"I'm sorry I didn't come last night," Zen murmured, pressing his lips on her forehead as he held her. "Did you stay up waiting for me?" Shirayuki couldn't speak. The audacity of this boy, grabbing her in a situation she hadn't asked for. Where was the gentle, kind boy she met? The one who saved her and went crazy over merely holding her hand? Who was this monster?

"Why are you still wearing this?" Zen asked, his voice sounding poisonous as his eyes darkened. Zen hated that scarf more than anything now. It bugged him the way she wore it so comfortably, like it was her safe zone. Little did he know that it really did make Shirayuki feel incredibly safe, even when he was taking charge like this. "What did I say before?"

"Please stop," Shirayuki whimpered, disliking his aggressive tone as he held her tighter. Tears were coating her eyes, but Zen couldn't see as she was looking down with the red hair covering her face entirely.

"But you're mine, aren't you, Shirayuki?" Zen began, taunting Shirayuki brutally. "Don't you love me?" Shirayuki didn't want to listen to that because he knows that she loves him. She loves him so much, she does. "It would make me really sad if you didn't, Shirayuki, because I love you so much."

Shirayuki shut her eyes tightly, allowing the tears to stream down her cheeks. She had been praying for Obi to come in her head. She wanted him to take her as far away from Zen as possible. But at the same time, her heart was eating this attention all up. But this isn't the love she was asking for, and she didn't know what to do.

"Miss?" The voice of her savior erupted as she looked up and over at the corridor she was taken from. Zen finally saw her face and immediately let her go. Those puffy, pink eyes with moist cheeks, and the pained frown hit him. But what got to him was how her eyes lit up at the sound of the name Obi has given her. "Little Miss?"

"I'm here," Shirayuki croaked, quickly cutting her knee with her nails as she rushed into the corridor she was in to meet with Obi. She made sure Obi wasn't near the intersect of the two corridors so he didn't see Zen there.

Zen was extremely puzzled by this. _Why had Shirayuki been crying in his very arms? Why did she get incredibly excited to hear Obi call out to her? Why were her eyes the way they were?_ Zen figured she'd feel better when he was sneaking at night to meet her. It's impossible that the relationship was one-sided now. This made his head throb as Zen escaped the corridor and returned to his office to distract himself with work.

"Miss, is everything all—" Obi began, but Shirayuki quickly ran into him and wrapped her arms around him. Obi froze as she dug her face into his chest and squeezed him tightly. He was stunned—had something happened to her while she went to Garak's office? But her hands were empty, making Obi question what could've happened. "Are you crying, Miss? Did something happen?"

"I um, I fell," Shirayuki lied, holding onto his jacket tightly as she took in his scent. The nature scent in him, the smell of grass and the tree tops were deeply engraved in the boy. And honestly, Shirayuki adored that scent. "Scraped my knee a little. It really hurt though."

Obi's eyes widened, slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and keeping her close. He gently smiled; immensely glad it had nothing to do with Zen. But he felt footsteps approach and lifted his head up. 2 guards, armored with spears, were walking and talking as they walked down the corridor the two were in. They easily noticed and widened their eyes, their mouths now closed as they stared.

"Alright, c'mere," Obi began, ignoring the guards as he picked her up bridal style. Shirayuki didn't tense up, feeling safe in his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck. She hid her face in his chest, sniffling harshly as she indulged in his warmth. "Let's get it cleaned and bandaged." But as Obi was walking back to Garak's office, her dress revealed her wounded knee and noticed 3 clean cuts in her skin. _That was no accidental scrape_ , Obi thought.

 _Why is she scared to tell me the truth?_


	19. Eighteen

**EIGHTEEN – Intoxication**

"These are pretty clean and exact scrapes, Shirayuki," Garak declared. She had been dabbing a piece of cotton into Shirayuki's cuts with a medicinal liquid, infection-preventing and is quick to heal. "Are you sure this was a scrape?"

"I just fell and didn't see what I fell on because I started crying," Shirayuki lied, dabbing her puffy under-eyes. "I'm sorry to be troubling you with this; I could've done this on my own."

"Oh, it's no worries, Shirayuki!" Garak said, smiling kindly at the girl as she took a square bandage and placed it on the girls' knee. Garak flattened it down with her palm and rubbed it a bit to secure it was stuck on there. "It didn't seem like you had a choice, considering Obi carried you here."

Obi stood straight and nodded, standing between the two women with his arms folded in front of his chest. Shirayuki was on one wooden seat while Garak was across from her, one of Shirayuki's legs on Garak's lap. But Obi watched as Shirayuki dropped her foot back onto the floor and stood up. She winced at the slight pain of straightening her leg as she scraped her knee when it was bent. Obi still didn't believe it was a scrape.

"Thankfully these were mere cuts, nothing too major," Garak said simply as she stood up and returned to her desk. Shirayuki nodded, going to her desk as well. She noticed vials on a special red-colored rack with serums and herbs in them.

"Are these the ones I'm to study, Miss Garak?" Shirayuki asked politely.

"Ah, yes," Garak said with a nod. "But how about you wait a moment here, Shirayuki?" Shirayuki nodded, confused by the woman's request. The light brown-haired woman turned to Obi and grinned. "Do you mind carrying these vials back to her office? Seeing as she can't walk too well just yet and I want to clear my desk."

"Of course," Obi said with a nod, guiding Shirayuki to take a seat before grabbing the vials and leaving Garak's office. Once he did, Garak smirked at Shirayuki before standing up and checking the glass cabinet behind her. Shirayuki stared at the older woman, pondering what she was seeking. But then Garak fished out a large, glass bottle with a transparent brown substance.

"Um?" Shirayuki hummed, unsure of everything as Garak planted 3 glasses on her desk alongside the bottle. Garak keeps her smirk lively as she pops open the bottle and begins to pour some in the 3 bottles. "Miss Garak, what are you… doing?"

"Helping you," Garak replied, sliding over one of the cups, allowing ripples to decorate the brown liquid. Shirayuki stared down at it, seeming to fear it a bit. "I know you don't have a high tolerance, but I really hate seeing your eyes like this."

"I dunno," Shirayuki hummed, feeling her cheeks flush from embarrassment. She was thankful to Garak for trying to help, but Shirayuki couldn't find herself drinking such a drink. The last time she did, Obi had the unfortunate duty to make sure she hadn't done anything stupid. Garak shrugged, taking her cup before beginning to walk to the exit door of her office.

"It's alright, I'll just leave that there for you if you change your mind," Garak said simply as she sipped her serving. "I have to go find one of the guards. He's been waiting 10 months for a sip of this." With that, the older woman left Shirayuki alone to contemplate.

 _Should she?_ Shirayuki got distracted with thought until she noticed the other cup filled. _Probably for Obi_ , Shirayuki mentally assumed. She sometimes wished for his tolerance, seeing as he can chug it with content rather than passing out. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to get drunk. Surely Obi would ensure her safety, but she didn't want to burden him with such a task. But he promised to protect her and—

"It's much sweeter than the fermented roka beverage you had a bit ago." Shirayuki turns to find Ryu upstairs at Garak's private library. His usual bored face was glued to a burgundy colored book as he began to descend down the stairs. Shirayuki watched as he took Garak's seat behind her desk and tapped on the bottle. "The strength is beyond the both of us though, but this is Garak's favorite whenever she's in tears."

"Miss Garak… cries sometimes?" Shirayuki asked quietly, widening her eyes from shock of this news. She hadn't known that her kind higher up could even cry, considering how strong and fearless she's brought herself up to be.

"Yeah," Ryu said dully as he kept his eyes on the book. "She used to have a husband, and apparently he disappeared a long time ago."

"Oh wow, I didn't know…" Shirayuki whispered, frowning over the fact that even Garak has lost someone. But her case must be more severe, since disappear can mean a lot of things. Shirayuki is at least glad to see Zen to ensure he is safe and doing well.

"Yeah well," Ryu said simply with a shrug. Shirayuki slightly smiled at the boy, knowing how he has difficulty to really express sympathy. He does express it, but it's rather dull and very hard to see. "Anyway, this could help with your tears, too, Shirayuki. I really hope it proves to be efficient for you."

With that, Ryu hopped off the desk and took his leave as well. Shirayuki was now alone, silence drowning her as she stared at the cup. Should she just do it, regardless of how weak her tolerance is? Obi will definitely be around, and maybe it'll help her sleep suffice hours. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

She's tired of relying on maybes.

* * *

"Little Miss?" Obi called softly, returning to Garak's office to find his Mistress. But he noticed she wasn't in the seat she was in when he had left. He looked around, then noticing the alcohol resting on Garak's desk. One was full, and the other was empty with residue of the alcohol. He guessed that Garak gulped hers down and Shirayuki was quick to refuse hers. "That's Miss for you," Obi said fondly in a soft tone. But then he heard a giggle in the room, making his heart freeze.

"Obiiiiiii," Shirayuki slurred, having Obi divert his eyes to find her up the stairs at the library. There was his Miss, hanging from the balcony of the top of the stairs at her knees. Obi felt himself go pale, looking as her hair hung loosely with her head. "Look, I'm a monkey!"

"Miss!" Obi exclaimed, his nerves kicking in the adrenaline as he dashed up the stairs. He disregarded his respect for her as he grabbed her by her waist and placed her on her two feet. He was quick to reel his hands to place them on her shoulders, staring at Shirayuki more clearly. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were light and lost and the entirety of her entity was all sorts of dopey. "Miss, what were you doing just now?"

"I jes told you, I was a monkey!" Shirayuki exclaimed, a pout dressing her face as she looked up at Obi. "Is like you don't listen to me, Obiiiii!"

"Did you drink some of that fermented roka?" Obi asked softly, having Shirayuki nod vigorously and loosely. Obi shook his head, smirking at the intoxicated girl as he held her still. He feared she was going to fall back. "Did it taste any good?"

"It was super duper shweet, Obi," Shirayuki slurred with a wide smile. "Theresss a cup full for you down over there."

Obi nodded, putting his arm out the way he does so Shirayuki could place her hand over his. But to his surprise, Shirayuki took his hand in hers. His heart completely froze, feeling her silk-like fingers weave through his own. He felt those gentle, cold fingers against his rough skin and callouses, wondering how she could stand it. But as he looked at her, he could tell she was set on being guided that way.

"Uh-uhm…" Obi stuttered, still flustered over holding the girls hand. He couldn't get over it—how can he? The girl he adores so much is holding his hand, holding _his_ hand. The hand of purity and love held the one of a monster. "Th-this is quite uh…"

"Let's go already, Obi!" Shirayuki slurred impatiently, speeding down the stairs while tugging Obi along. Obi had tailed along, a wide smile playing at his lips as the girl dragged him over to the desk and offered him the drink. "A toast!"

"But yours is empty, Miss," Obi said with a chuckle. Shirayuki grabbed her empty class and eyed it for a moment until putting her finger to her lips and hissing a 'shh.' Obi shook his head before clinking his glass with hers. "Cheers."

Obi gulped his with ease, placing it down to watch Shirayuki pretend to gulp down hers. But she thought she had some, causing Obi to chuckle even more when she placed it down harshly on the desk. He then felt her squeeze his hand, and that made him flush up.

"Has anyone tolt you that you look like a tomato when you drink roka?" Shirayuki spoke, putting her free hand over her hand as she giggled. "You're so red, you look kinda like my hair!"

"Trust me, it's not the roka," Obi commented, smiling fondly at the girl as she laughed freely. She seemed so happy and was full of giggles. It made Obi much happier than he should be. Especially when this happiness was artificial. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel so good!" Shirayuki exclaimed, putting her arm up as she hopped. "I wanna go ousside! Can we go, Obi? Pleaaase?"

"Anything for you," Obi obliged, leading Shirayuki out of Garak's office and into the corridor.

* * *

When Obi had guided the two outside, he hadn't realized it was night time. The sky was navy, ornate with white dollops of stars and night-dwelling clouds. The grass the two walked upon looked as dark as moss with a crunch every step they took. Shirayuki was walking messily, but she was still following steadily without difficulty. As she did, she was ranting on and on about horses.

"You haff to teach me how to ride one, Obi," Shirayuki said in a somewhat demanding tone.

"Do I?" Obi questioned with a smile.

"Yes you do," Shirayuki murmured.

"But why when you could just ride with me on a horse?"

"Because!" Shirayuki exclaimed, no real reasoning behind it. Obi chuckled, slowing down so the girl could walk beside him with ease. It felt so right: a night stroll, hand in hand with the girl he's been in love with since the Master had taken him in as an assistant. It was a night Obi definitely wasn't going to forget, even if he wanted to. ''Hey, Obi?"

"Mm?"

"How come you don't call me by my name?" Shirayuki asked, having Obi flush up again as she stopped the two. He turned and looked at Shirayuki directly, seeing her pink cheeks and curious expression. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight, seeing her green orbs shine like a four leaf clover on a bright day. Obi felt ever so fortunate for this night. "Is it an ugly name or somethin'?"

"No, of course not!" Obi denied quickly, his heart racing as he squeezed her hand. His eyes softened a bit, staring at the lovely girl before him. Her big green orbs filled with woe, something he never wants to see being caused by him. "Your name is probably the most beautiful names I've had the pleasure to hear."

"Then why don't you say it?" Shirayuki asked, impatient for the answer. Obi chuckled softly, looking at the curious girl. She looked like a child, begging to know where babies come from. Obi used his other hand and patted her gentle, red head.

"It's not my place to say your name, Miss," Obi said gently. "It's a privilege I am not allowed to have unless something changes. But I doubt it'll happen."

Obi hurt himself saying such words. He wanted to be hopeful and optimistic, but Zen caught her before Obi could even put himself in the picture. He wanted to say her name so badly, to utter it loud and proud, knowing the very circumstances changed and it's all okay. But what can he do? He has seen the way Shirayuki looks at him, how much she loves him and wants nothing more than to be by his side, always.

"What is it?" Shirayuki asked curiously, having Obi raise an 'eyebrow' as she spoke. "I'll do anything to change it!"

"Ah, I'm sure your mind would," Obi said, ruffling her hair a bit. "But your heart is too busy keeping everything the same. And I think it's as stubborn as you, Miss." Shirayuki frown and weakly shoved Obi's shoulder.

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Oh yes you are."

"Not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"You're so stubborn," Obi said softly, looking as Shirayuki seemed to have exhausted herself. He then watched as Shirayuki began falling forward a bit. He was quick to grab her other hand and held her up, seeing as she held his hands tightly. "Miss? Are you alright?"

"Can you carry me?" Shirayuki asked sleepily, squinting up at the boys amber eyes. "I don't wanna stand no more." Obi nodded, reluctantly letting go of her hands to turn his back to her. He bent down, waiting for her to hop on. He felt her arms hang onto his shoulders, with her thighs going to his sides. Obi grabbed her by her thighs and rose, carrying the drunken girl with ease.

Obi carried the girl through the night, the two dissolving into the darkness. But she managed to do it, sober and drunk. She shut off the rest of the world, of reality and the bittersweet idea of it. All he could listen to were her steady breaths as she leaned her head on his upper back, close to his nape. He felt her heart beat pound against his spine, the gentle beat becoming silent music. Her body felt warm against him, feeling completely calm from it as her intoxication simmered down. Shirayuki was still awake, but the gentle silence between the two on their stroll was all too perfect to start breaking with words.

"Obi?"

Ruining the night was the devil himself: Prince Zen. Obi looked up, noticing he was coming from the open corridor that led outside. He was stood straight, a cold, stern expression playing at his face. Lips were straight and pursed, his attire a simple navy blue shirt and gray pants. He had his sword, of course, as he eyed Obi and Shirayuki up and down.

"Obi," Zen greeted Obi simply before diverting his azure eyes over to Shirayuki. "Is she okay?" Concern played at his eyes, and Obi almost let out a brutal, cold laugh.

"She's drunk," Obi replied simply, feeling Shirayuki shift her head so he could now feel her breath on the nape of his neck. It caused goosebumps to grow, and he found his heart hammering his chest.

"Again?" Zen asked, gritting his teeth. He was judging Obi on his way of protecting the low-tolerance girl. "Why?"

"I don't know, let's find out," Obi began, taking a gulp before glancing back at Shirayuki. "Miss, why did you drink?"

"Because Ryu said I'd stop crying if I did…" Shirayuki murmured, her words trailing off due to her groggy state. Zen winced, having Obi enjoy the fact that he hurt from her pain. "But no matter what, the pain won't go away…"

"Sh, please don't cry," Obi cooed, hoping her shaky, broken voice won't cause any tears. Shirayuki then shifted her head and dug her face into the back of his shoulder. Sniffling ensued, and Obi knew that the girl was definitely going to cry again.

"Let's try not to run into Zen, okay?" Shirayuki asked softly, having Zen's heart throb. "He might grab me again and call me his and give me bruises. And then I'd have to cover for him so Obi doesn't see and get really mad. That wouldn't be fun…"

Zen met Obi's eyes, and found that very rare look of murder in the dews of yellow. It genuinely frightened Zen, seeing Obi's dangerous side within his eyes. Those very eyes that are the color of fall yellow when the seasons change. The color of the sun going down after day of happiness. The softness in them was now replaced with this intense vexation, and Zen knew that Obi had reason to be.

"Let's take you to go to sleep, okay Miss?" Obi asked her quietly, diverting his eyes to the floor. He didn't want to keep staring at the swine before him, after hearing the girls' words. She ran into the corridor to reach Obi before he could reach her… to cover for _that_ guy. To Obi wouldn't get angry. "Goodnight, Master."

"Goodnight… Obi." Obi was quick to walk away from the Prince, feeling his eyes on them as he entered the corridor to get inside the castle. As Shirayuki began breathing heavier, a volcano was developing inside Obi. It was prepared to erupt anytime now, having him struggle to restrain himself. His Master touched her, held her without her consent. He gave her a bite mark she didn't ask for. He forced her to believing she was his, even though that no longer is the case.

"Please stop asking me…" Obi heard Shirayuki whimper in her sleep, having him question mentally as he reached her room and opened the door. He entered, extremely wary not to hit Shirayuki against any wall as he closed the door behind him. He made sure to lock it before walking over to Shirayuki's bed and gently placing her down. " _Please stop_ , Zen…"

Obi looked down at her, slowly removing his scarf from her neck before setting it on her nightstand. Her cheeks were moist with more tears, a sight that Obi has painfully found himself used to. He grabbed a blanket over her, but Shirayuki kept shifting on her bed in pure discomfort. It bothered and somewhat scared Obi.

"I do love you, I swear…" Shirayuki whimpered, breathing heavily as sweat began to collect on her forehead. "Why do you keep asking me? Please stop, _please_."

 _Was he asking if she loved him?_ Obi studied the girl, thinking about her words and the way she let them out. Those painful cries, the cries of desperation. The voice of plead when someone doubts you, the yearning for someone to stop doubting something you're overly sure of. But why would he question her so much if he knows she does?

 _Wait. Wait, wait, wait._

Master is taking advantage of Shirayuki. Obi's patience was lost like a pebble being dropped into an endless ocean of vexation.


	20. Nineteen

**NINETEEN – Fuse Is Lit**

"Master!" Obi entered the office with a strong hit upon both of his doors. Kiki and Mitsuhide barely reacted, seeing as this happened before. They simply moved over to Zen's desk, where the white-haired Prince resided. Obi expression a face of exhaustion and anger, something Zen didn't really want to deal with at such an early time.

"What's wrong, Obi?" Zen asked, his tone calm and civil. It boiled Obi's blood beyond belief.

"Stop hurting Little Miss's feelings already!" Obi got straight to the point, walking closer to be just a few feet from Zen's desk. "Choose already!"

"What're you talking about?" Zen asked, his voice attempting to be innocent. His eyebrows were raised, with his finger tips of both hands meeting. It really was aggravating Obi, the way he was evading what he's guilty of.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Obi snarled, clenching his fists tightly from the anger. Zen widened his eyes, seeing how fumed Obi can get. He knew he wouldn't dare attack Zen, as Obi has always been appreciative of his Master. Regardless of Shirayuki, Obi had a lot of respect for his Master for taking him in and surrounding him with people who care about him. But right now, Obi was beyond mad at Zen, and he understood why. He just didn't want to listen to it.

"I don't, actually," Zen began, taking a gulp as he placed his inked quill down. "Enlighten me."

Obi was feeling tested, practically seething at the audacity of his Master. To think that Zen was choosing to play oblivious made Obi desperate to punch sense into him. Because in those azure eyes resided the disgusting things he's done to the poor girl. In those filthy waters of his eyes were the unconsented touches and conjured cries upon the redhead who only wants to feel proper, requited love.

 _We're almost on the same boat, huh Miss?_

"And _I'm_ the scoundrel?" Obi muttered, looking into his gloved hand. He releases a cold smirk at it, looking at the dents worth of his wrinkles in the palm of his hand. He traced them with his eyes before closing it once more. "Mitsuhide, Miss Kiki. Master over here has been strolling into Little Miss's room and poisoning her with the attention he believes she wants."

Kiki and Mitsuhide stood frozen as Zen rose from his chair and slammed his hands down on the hard desk.

"That is what she wants!" Zen barked.

"That's what you think she wants!" Obi disagreed, his fists clenching as tightly as they could. His nails were digging into his palm, but he was too caught up to really bother with them. "But Miss's heart hurts even worse when you do that."

"I love her, Obi," Zen fought, looking him straight in his amber orbs with every word he uttered. "I love her, and I know as fact that Shirayuki loves me back."

"If you love her and know she loves you in return, why do you question her?" Obi uttered quietly, having Zen freeze for a moment. His heart began pounding, pupils enlarging as Obi let out a small chuckle. "Oh, you thought I didn't know about that, huh?"

"How?" Zen growled, tilting his head down to stare at one of his documents. "Why did she tell you?"

"It wasn't on purpose," Obi said simply. "You've traumatized her so bad that she whimpers about it in her dreams. Pardon—I meant nightmares."

Zen found himself desperate to punch Obi mute. Hearing his actions from another party was bothering him, knowing that it was the truth about everything. But what Obi doesn't seem to understand that it's all for his adoration of Shirayuki and the immense amount of love he holds for her.

"I love her, Obi," Zen growled, his bottom lip quivering from nerves. "I'm doing my best to make do with the situation we're in."

"If you're doing that, then can you have the decency of loving her like you did before your engagement?" Obi said sternly, his eyes still stinging from the sight of his Master. He then looked away, his nails officially cutting into his flesh. "Even then, it doesn't change anything…"

"What do you mean?" Zen asked, tilting his head up to look at the tall assistant. Obi felt his eyes and couldn't dare meet with them. Not when pure disgust was destroying his stomach and every single fiber of his entity. He began to shake from the fury, not knowing how long he could retrain himself before he would need to place his fist against his Master's mouth.

"You're still getting married and she still loses," Obi whispered, biting his bottom lip. He didn't dare want to express any sort of emotion in front of his three friends, his Master included. He was the comical rascal, it would be too unlike him to start crying. "She still loses no matter what affair you try to brew."

"She doesn't lose," Zen points out. "I still love her, she still has me—"

"No, she doesn't," Obi groaned, looking over at Zen with a stupid expression. "Don't pretend that she does still have you because she doesn't have you at all. Miss has lost you, not completely, but the seed has been planted and slowly you'll grow apart and nobody can do a thing."

"Obi, Shirayuki still has me fully—"

"No!" Obi shouts, straining his voice completely. The three entities in the room falter from his shout, seeing as his throat strained. Veins popped out of his neck, feeling his chest throb in letting out such a scream. "As long as you wear that band around your finger, Miss doesn't have anything of you!"

Silence stood still as Zen looked down at his left hand. The diamonds light flickers from the sun as he tilts it at different angles. He feels its silver compounds wrap around his finger and hold everything on a piece of thread. His life, the respect from his friends, the girl he truly loves. Everything feels like it's crumbling due to the binding band that forced him with a lovely girl that was too dull in comparison to the girl with red hair. He slowly began to close his hands into fists, gritting his teeth annoyingly as he kept his eyes diverted down.

"Is this an attempt to tell me to back off?" Zen growled. Obi looked at him for a moment, no words able to escape after hearing his. "To tell me to stop seeing Shirayuki so you could have her?"

Oh. This is what it's about.

"Pardon me, Master," Obi began, his fingers sinking deeper into his flesh. "But that is the nastiest thing you've ever said to me."

"That's enough, Obi," Zen began quietly, but Obi's heart was burning too much to dare shut down.

"No!" Obi shouted, marching towards his desk and slamming his own hands into the desk. He merely winced from his nails leaving his flesh and feeling his palms pressed down on the wooden table. But Obi has a pain inside much more worthy of his attention right now. "Love is _not_ kissing her forcibly on her lips. Love is _not_ leaving marks on her neck because you're scared you've lost her unconditional love. Love is _not_ telling her that you own her— _she's not property_. Miss is a person, a human capable of _feeling_. Don't manipulate someone as good as her because she's honestly the best you'll ever have and _you know it_!"

Zen was forced to look at Obi, seeing as he was merely a few feet away from touching his nose. Zen saw in his amber eyes a fire that didn't dare flicker in doubt. Even the pools of his azure orbs couldn't put down his flames. Zen took in his points, gulping harshly at the fact that Obi wasn't wrong about these things. He was manipulating her—Zen admits it. But he couldn't dare say it aloud. He'd probably vomit.

Then, a string of sudden, slow claps cut through the silence as everyone turned around to stare at the doors. Coming from a sliver of the doors was King Izana, his cold smirk painted on his lips as his strong hands clashed against one another to produce the sound of sarcastic applause. They all bowed, feeling all their hearts race as the King closed the door behind him and began walking towards them.

"What a show you two put on," Izana commented, having everyone straighten up to see the blonde give them a fine stare. Obi felt his eye twitch, feeling his arms go loose to his sides as blood began to collect in his palms. "Truly, it was incredibly inspiring. Thank you very much for that, Obi."

"Lord Brother," Zen growled, feeling a vein pop from his temple. _First Obi, now his brother?_ "This doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does," Izana hummed, strolling to the bookshelf left from Zen's desk. His bony, cold fingers brushed along the books, merely scanning their titles as he touched them. "Remember what I've told you before?"

"Lord Brother, you never wanted me to be with a girl like Shirayuki," Zen growled. "Why do you care what happens between her and I aside from my engagement?"

"Because I do know the feelings you own for the girl," Izana hummed simply as he took out a lavender-colored book. "I thought you loved her, little brother, don't you?"

"I do," Zen insisted. His eyes darken, looking at his brother with pure annoyance. "Why are you questioning me on it like you doubt it?"

"Because it's safe to assume that the girl feels exactly the same way when you do that to her," Izana points out, opening the book to flip through the pages. Zen faltered, gritting his teeth from his brothers' valid point. "Even your direct knight can advocate. You're only hurting her, and you have no idea because you're pretending to be far denser than you actually are."

"Please stop," Zen requested sternly, his heart throbbing as he listened to his brothers words. He didn't want to listen—he refused to. His points were like arrows, shooting at Zen's conscious like prey.

"If only Mother were here. Only she could manage to talk some sense—"

" _That's enough_." Zen's voice came out like a roar, having everyone in the room shift in some surprise. Kiki and Mitsuhide stared at their Master somberly, knowing that Zen's mind and heart were taking a seriously painful course. "Everyone leave."

Obi was first to turn to both of the royal entities and bow at them. That made Zen vexed, knowing how good of a person Obi remained to be even when they were evidently on bad terms. He knew the respect he held for Zen, and it frightened him over the fact that Obi has done a lot in his past. How was it that someone who is as dangerous as Obi own such a tooth-rotting heart? Zen envied him, and that made him bite his tongue.

"Your Highnesses," the three aides muttered softly before escaping through the exit. Obi was the last one out, glancing back to see the two brothers glare at one another in an intense gaze. It scared Obi to see how much those two brother's contrasts regardless of their blood and the similarity in their genes. It made Obi smirk painfully to see the damage he's made before closing the door.

"Obi!" Kiki hissed, grabbing the boy's bicep strongly. Obi admitted: though it wasn't so bad, Kiki's hand really was painful. He merely winced even. She dragged him away from Zen's office, with Mitsuhide trailing them until they were at a fairly far corridor. "What in the lord's name is going on?"

"The Master is being incredibly unfair to Shirayuki," Obi said simply, placing his hands behind his head as he shrugged. "You two can stand behind him, I won't hate you for it. But I'm staying behind Shirayuki no matter what."

* * *

 **gonna be gone the coming weekend+week. so sorry aha, ill try to write as much as i can before then x**


	21. Twenty

**TWENTY – Love Expressed By A Breathing Mystery**

Obi strolled himself back quietly, the only sound he could truly hear were the heels of his boots with every step he took. His head felt heavy, his brain throbbing with the thought of what had just occurred. He's never felt so sick, so horrified and disgusted by his Master and by the words that slid right off his tongue. His amber eyes diverted down to see his palms, making him part his lips in mere shock.

The things he was capable of doing for this girl was beyond him.

Kiki and Mitsuhide hadn't bothered trying to stop him for more words over the affair between their Highness and the sweet herbalist. Obi was glad they hadn't, for he didn't think he'd be able to say any more than what he's already said. Going into detail would crash him, and he just wanted to see his Miss so bad, it hurt.

Corridor after corridor, Obi tried to make his velocity an appropriate amount as he led himself to Shirayuki's room. He had greeted several guards kindly as well as maids, giving them small smiles as he passed them. But to his dismay, he saw a crowd of maids piling in front of Shirayuki's room, and that caught Obi completely off-guard.

"What's happening?" Obi shouted, dashing down the corridor to reach the room within seconds. "Excuse me!" Maids moved away so Obi could press his hands against the wooden door. He placed his ear on it, hearing painful cries emit from it. "Why is Miss crying? Why is she crying?"

The maids gave him a horrified expression, and Obi was running low on patience.

" _Why is she crying?_ " Obi screamed, twisting the doorknob to find it locked. He kept twisting it frantically, nerves collecting as he was jingling it. "Miss? _MISS!_ " He kept punching the door with his fist, each hit becoming stronger.

"W-we heard it just a few minutes ago, if that helps…" One of the maids squeaked, having Obi nod in gratitude as he kept hitting the door. Shirayuki only kept crying, having Obi mentally melt that she wouldn't respond to him. "Should we get a guard?"

"No, that's alright," Obi muttered, waving his arms at them to insinuate them to back off. The maids moved, their hands resting on their chests in worry and fear. He formed a fist with his hand once more before punching the door again. He was smashing his fist against the strong wood, hoping Shirayuki would realize and open the door. "Miss, please open up!"

No response came through, and that made Obi more uneasy. His knuckles were getting their flesh peeled off as he kept hitting the wooden door. Blood was gushing from his knuckles, but Obi was far too desperate to be preoccupied with the pain. His bone began breaking some of the wood as well, resulting in a small dent on the door and a few splinters in the boys hand.

"Miss, please open up!" Obi cried, slamming his hands on the door several times before pausing to listen to her whimper. It was shaky and a little quieter, having Obi be able to hear her harsh breaths with a side of her constant sniffling. "Miss, it's Obi. I can come in, right?"

She still refused to respond, having Obi grit his teeth in frustration before stuffing his hand in his pocket. Fishing inside briefly, he conjured one of his knives and bent down. His eyes met with the locks hole and began picking it starting from the tip of the knife. He kept shaking it to the left, then the right. But he realized the knife got bigger the deeper he put it in, and it wasn't going to prove to be suffice.

Obi let out a gruesome string of inappropriate words as he tossed the knife to the side. He sat on his bottom, with his knees bent and his legs barely straight. Both legs formed obtuse angles as Obi planted his elbows on his knees and interlocked his hands by the fingers. The tips of his feet were pressed against the door as he stared at it in frustration.

"Miss," Obi cooed, feeling blood seep out of his hands as he stared at the dark oak door. It was slowly killing Obi that she wasn't responding or letting him in. He didn't know why and couldn't understand why. All he wants to do is take care of her, love her. Give her all that he his and guarantee her safety not only for her sake, but for his own. "Please…"

As Obi let out his words of desperation, he found himself feeling an internal pain ensuing. His hands quickly rested upon his chest where his heart resided, feeling as each beat produced a jolt of pain. Maids crowded him, questions pooling in the air as his hearing began to fade. Obi was feeling sick as his heart throbbed, unsure where this pain was coming from. But he knew for a fact that it could not have been a physical infliction.

This one's emotional. And lucky for Obi, his cure opens the door right in front of him.

"Obi?" Shirayuki's soft, tender voice kissed Obi's words back to life. Obi looked at her, studying her face with ease.

Her face, completely flushed with her cheeks being the rosiest part. Her eyes were developing bags, having them seem like sockets of pink irritation. Her eyes were coated with tears, with a stream going down her cheeks like a waterfall. And her lips—they were cut and chapped, as though she were gnawing on them harshly. But Obi could finally see her, and the pain in his heart was easily soothed.

Extending his arms, Obi was quick to pounce Shirayuki into her room. Shirayuki was completely shocked as Obi held her in his arms and rolled them in. He was careful not to fall on her, but rather sat up and had her waist down between his extended legs. She held her torso up with her hands on the floor, allowing Obi to keep his hold on her without slipping down. She could feel his hands pull at her clothing as he held her, allowing herself to press her face into his chest. Obi nuzzled his face into her red hair and took a deep whiff, intoxicating himself with her strawberry scent.

"O-Obi, are you okay?" Shirayuki asked quietly, having Obi smile widely at the tone of her voice. It may have been more of a cry, and slightly broken, but it was hers. And that's all Obi needed.

"You may go now," Obi muttered, diverting his amber eyes towards the maids, who were peeking through the doorway. A few of them began waving their hands in their face, whispering 'moe' and such things. He smirked, giving the girls a wink before one of them reached for the doorknob and closed the door. The closing of it was gentle, but still sent vibration through the floor and managed to touch the two breathing souls by it. That's when Obi held her tighter, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his face into her hair again.

"Obi?" Shirayuki asked, her voice muffled by his jacket. "Did something happen?"

"You wouldn't open the door," Obi murmured upon her scalp, feeling strands of hair tickle his chapped lips. He grabbed her garment stronger, mentally apologizing for wrinkling the white silk covering her body. "I got scared that something might've happened to you."

Shirayuki's heart skipped a bit, widening her eyes from Obi's words. She had always known that Obi held words of sentiment, but he never got this overworked before. He'd just smile and be glad that she was alright, nothing more, nothing less. But now he was there, holding her in his strong arms, on her floor, his hands slightly shaky while gripping onto her clothing. She could feel his heartbeat go faster than usual, feeling the rhythm gently on her forehead.

"Hey, it's okay," Shirayuki comforted, her gentle voice sounding like violins on a summer day. Obi allowed her to pull away a bit, having his arms slide down to the middle of her back. He couldn't dare go any lower. Shirayuki gave Obi a bright smile, and Obi knew that he would be okay. Guaranteed. "I'm okay."

"I see that," Obi replied warmly, seeing as her emerald eyes twinkle from the certainty in her tone. Shirayuki was glad to have calmed him down, her hands reached to his to hold them. But her thumbs dug between his palm and her side, having her accidentally press his palm to produce pain. Obi winced, and that's when Shirayuki reeled her hands away. "I'm sorry—are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just," Obi began, pulling his hands away to look at them. Flesh cuts in the shape of crescent moons resided on his lower palms, having him shake his head and let out a shaky sigh. They finally stopped bleeding, but the scabs likely hold infection-producing infections. "Hurt myself earlier. No biggie."

Shirayuki gave him a curious look before quickly grabbing his hands by the main fingers. Obi tried to take them back, but Shirayuki had a strong grip. She knew, Obi thought, smirking at how wise his Mistress truly was. She sat up, her shins and knees being the only thing to touch the floor as her legs were bent. She pulled his hands onto her thighs, widening her eyes to see the dents Obi had created in his hands.

"What happened?" She whispered, looking up to find blood sucked into his jacket by his heart. Her heart suddenly began racing as she began taking off his jacket. Obi was stunned by her motions, but allowed her to strip him until his torso was revealed. "Oh my god, I thought you were bleeding from there."

"Oh, no!" Obi quickly denied, seeing Shirayuki's worried expression at Obi's fine torso. He lifted his hands up to her once more and flipped them to reveal the damage done at his knuckles. "It was just my blood smeared from my hands, really."

"Oh, Obi…" Shirayuki's breath was practically taken, taking his hands back on her lap as she began dragging her index finger on his knuckles. Obi briefly winced, feeling an uncomfortable pain jolt through his hand as her smooth finger grazed it. She hadn't meant to hurt him—rather, she just wanted to feel how much damage was inflicted on his rough flesh. "Was this from banging on the door?"

"This, yeah," Obi confirmed. He quickly flipped his hands to show the palms. "These were from earlier when I went to speak with the Master."

"You spoke with Zen?" Shirayuki asked, her tone gushing with curiosity as she stared at Obi attentively. He hated whenever Shirayuki slightly boosted her energy when talking about the Master. "What'd you two speak about—if you don't mind me asking."

"I told him that what he was doing to you was not okay," Obi whispered, gritting his teeth recalling the way Zen had been acting stupid. It pissed him off beyond belief, but he was trying his best to restrain himself. "And how improper his expression of love to you was."

"Oh Obi, you didn't have to do that for me," Shirayuki whispered, giving him a small smile. She had been overly gracious for Obi's kindness and consideration. He even stood up to Zen for her by confronting him of his wrong doings. It made Shirayuki feel so nice inside. She looked down at his damaged palms once more and grew more sorrow. "You really didn't."

"But I wanted to," Obi began, having Shirayuki look up to see his stern stare. His lips were together and pursed, his jawline evident and tense. He stared into Shirayuki's eyes intensely, but Shirayuki found familiar warmth in his amber eyes from his stare. The genuine, kind man she had the pleasure of being protected by did something for _her_ because _he_ wanted to. "I'll do anything to protect you."

 _I'll do anything to express my love for you._

Shirayuki glanced down at his hands once more, and slowly placed hers in them. Obi felt goosebumps crawl along his arms as her smooth touch was felt on his damaged hands. She then removed them, and gently grabbed his right wrist. Obi watched with pure awe as she held his large hand between both of hers and bring it to her face. Gently, Obi felt as Shirayuki pressed his damaged palm against her lips and kissed his hurting wounds. She went ahead and did the same with his left hand.

"Let me go get something to mend this for you," Shirayuki said quietly, giving him a reassuring smile as she let go of his hands and rose from the ground. Obi watched her move, her sweet, creamy legs guiding her towards her closet. She bent down to reveal a large basket that resided on the ground, before taking it by the handle and going back to Obi. She sat back down where she was and placed the basket next to Obi's leg. "As thanks for doing this for me."

Obi nodded, allowing her to do what she does best. The only sound that stood was the tampering Shirayuki had been doing in the basket. Obi listened to glass hit glass as he turned away from her to stare out her window. He looked at the sun and how ever so slowly it was descending from view. The land was still being kissed by its rays of light and warmth, thankfully. Within the minutes, Obi was trying to distract himself from the pain being produced from infection cleansing, stiches, and a series of bandages on his hands. It was painful.

"All done."

Shirayuki took her time putting the vials and medicinal tools away, allowing Obi time to admire her. Even with a battered up face of woe, Shirayuki still looked so beautiful. It wasn't even the wisps of fiery red hair. It was her rosy, button nose and the way she crinkled it whenever it was itchy. It was the way her bottom lip always stuck out like she was constantly pouting. It was the way she cared for him, and how delicate her hands were and the consideration. Her kindness is a given, but sometimes it was beyond what Obi could handle. _And my God, her smile_.

"Oh Obi, you still have another small cut." Shirayuki's concerned voice popped Obi's trance as he looked down at his right hand. She held it in hers, showing the small cut on his palm by his thumb. Quickly Shirayuki retrieved a small container of ointment and took out a small dollop of it in her index finger. She gently rubbed it upon Obi's cut, having him slightly hiss in pain as she coated his hand with the thick substance. "There we go."

"Hey, wait." Obi paused her from packing up the ointment. Shirayuki watched as he used his pinkie to take a dollop of it himself. She watched his shaky hand lift in the air and proceed to go towards her face. Her wide eyes watched as he delicately pressed his pink upon the center of her bottom lip. Nervously, Obi smeared the ointment on her bottom lip slowly, from left to right. He felt the raggedness of it due to her bites and cuts as well as peeling, dead skin. He then went to her top lip and finished the job before dropping his hand down and staring at her embarrassingly. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that y-you had cuts on your lips and I w-wanted to mend you back. As a thank you as well."

Shirayuki was breathless, her lips slightly parted as the air began to make her mouth dry. She watched Obi, seeing how his cheeks flushed up from embarrassment. His warm, amber eyes were gentle, his pupils fatter as he was calm and not angry. She liked those state of his eyes very much. She wished to cherish them every time she saw them.

"Mm." Was all Shirayuki replied with as she flashed him a genuinely large smile. Obi widened his eyes at the sight, seeing as he hasn't seen that smile in a long while. The beauty in it lingered and the sincerity was incredibly evident. It shot an arrow right at Obi's heart to see such a lovely thing in the flesh again. Such a rare sight that gave Obi more than just happiness. It gave him hope.

Then Obi's eyes diverted down to the mark upon Shirayuki's lovely neck. It vexed him still, seeing that disgusting bruise engraved in her neck. Surely, it was shrinking and fading, but it currently still exists and is written down in history. Shirayuki noticed this and quickly cupped it with her hand. Obi saw her flush immediately and smirked at how cute she was.

"Here, close your eyes," Obi began, receiving a confused stare from Shirayuki.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Trusting him, Shirayuki's eyes come to a close to enter a world of darkness. Obi gulped, having Shirayuki immediately sense his nerves and unleash a small smile. Obi looked behind and reached up her nightstand. He retrieved his green scarf from the table and held it in both of his hands. Eyeing Shirayuki's closed eyes for a moment, Obi brought the scarf up to his nose and took a silent whiff. He found himself feeling slightly lightheaded from the scent. It smelled of her, and he adored it.

Kindly, Obi removed Shirayuki's hand from her neck before pulled the scarf down her head and sitting it on her shoulders.

Shirayuki opened her eyes, her hands quickly feeling the scarf that was now wrapped around her neck. She dragged her hands upon the wool object, feeling the overwhelming security that came with it. She closed her eyes and let out a euphoric hum, having Obi smile fondly at the girl. She looked at ease, and that made him feel just at ease. This moment, seeing Shirayuki like this on the floor with him, he felt absolutely fortunate.

" _Trouvaille_ ," Obi uttered, having Shirayuki open her eyes to stare at the mysterious man smiling. His eyes were absolutely shining at this point, his smile lighting up the room. Shirayuki stared at him, wondering over the word that had escaped his mouth.

"What's that mean?" She asked quietly.

"It's a word from a different state I picked up," Obi said simply as he began rubbing his bandaged hands. He glanced down at them for a moment before returning his eyes back up into the girls. "It means 'lucky find' over there."

"O-oh! I-I see…" Obi chuckled from the way her cheeks became a dark hue of crimson. She was adorable whenever she received compliments. But it felt even better that her blush was now more spread and darker. It's like Obi's words did a great deal now, and that made him happy. "Th-thank you…"

"Nah, thank _you_ ," Obi began as he took her hands into his damaged ones. Their eyes met and locked, the lemon and lime eyes tempted to swirl into one. He made her touch his bandaged wounds, the one she mended for him from her warm hands and genuine desire to care for him. "I'm so lucky to have met you, Miss."

"Same to you," Shirayuki whispered, the two exchanged fond smiles as they held hands. Shirayuki then diverted her eyes lower to his exposed torso and flushed up really quick. "You're still uh… shirtless." Obi looked down and flushed as well, letting out a nervous sigh as he looked over at his loose shirt and jacket.

"I'd like to point out that you were the cause of this," Obi began, having Shirayuki flush madly as Obi let out a heartfelt laugh.


	22. Twenty-One

**im gonna be gone for over a week, so i made this extra long until i return. xx**

 **TWENTY-ONE – Let's Get A Move On**

Izana hadn't said a word to Zen after the 3 aides left that day.

It was the proceeding morning, and Zen was completely dazed in the clouds. He was recalling his brother, the way he simply leered his younger brother with those dark blue orbs. There was no hint of any sort of shame or future scolding. His brother just kept a stern stare before returning the book he had interacted with and left the office. It left Zen a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Zen, if you keep staring into space, you won't get anything done." The voice of his female aide pulled him back into reality. But it made him wince to listen to her tone of voice. Even though it was always low and monotonous, it held a more disappointed reflection in it. He knew Kiki was rather upset, and he couldn't blame her.

"Kiki, Mitsuhide," Zen muttered, placing his quill down as he stared down at one of the wedding invitations. He clenched his fists, anger surging through his body as he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about everything you heard yesterday."

He took in their silent responses, knowing they had no words for the boy. Zen glanced over to Mitsuhide, who held an expression of uneasiness. His mocha eyes looked distantly on the floor, seeing his body position as rather uncomfortable. His azure eyes shifted to Kiki, to see as her face was still stern and faced down into a lavender-colored book. Zen took another sigh before nervously allowing words to flow from his mouth.

"Everything that Obi said was correct," Zen began, confirming everything they probably didn't want to believe. "I had come into Shirayuki's bedroom every night and had my way with her. Not to that far extent, but just being near her and stealing the small, soft comforts that were owned by her lips. And I know that's completely wrong, given the situation I'm in, but you guys—I love her. I love her so, so much, I do. And I just…"

Zen allowed his words to trail off, emitting the hurt he feels within the silence distilled yet again. But Mitsuhide was quick to break it by patting the boy's white hair with his hand. Zen glanced up, a little in awe from the simple action.

"It's okay, we're not mad," Mitsuhide assured, giving him his signature kind smile. Zen felt gracious for this small interaction with his most trusted aide and friend. But that's when Zen glanced over at the blonde woman, who refused to even falter. "At least, _I'm_ not mad anyways…"

Zen gently grabbed Mitsuhide's wrist and relieved it from his head before rising from his chair. He walked around his desk and stood in front of Kiki. She noticed his presence but hadn't dared divert her eyes from the literature. Letting out a nervous sigh, Zen quickly bent down and got on his knees. Weaving his fingers together, he clenched them tightly and looked up at Kiki with plead in his azure orbs.

"I know you're extremely furious with me, Kiki," Zen muttered, having Kiki remain still. "But I know what I did to Shirayuki was not okay and I don't blame you for being disappointed in me. I won't do any of that again, but I can't promise to stay away from her. I just can't."

Kiki closed the book and held it in one before allowing her arms to fall to her sides. She quickly bent down, staying on her feet as she looked into her Prince's eyes. She could see the sincerity in the deep oceans of them, seeing how awful he truly felt. Kiki lightly smirked before also patting his white wisps of hair.

"You're still learning, Zen. I can't blame you," Kiki said simply. Her smile then quickly dropped to a stern, straight line. "But understand that Shirayuki is too much of a good person to deserve this. You should try and befriend her, but anything further would just contradict your feelings for her."

"Elaborate?"

"Meaning," Kiki began, placing her index and middle finger under Zen's chin. Tight together, she began rising and took Zen up with her, the two lifting up to stand straight once more. "No more kisses, no more marking, and no more declaring her as yours. As Obi said, this girl is not property. Don't ever treat her as such. If you love her, you'd let that poor girl go."

Zen nodded, taking in his aide's words. It stung him, really, to hear them. He loves Shirayuki. He loves her more than words can describe. More than the sun that comes out after all the rain has fallen. More than the wind that allows the nature surrounding him to dance with glee. More than what his position can give him.

As extreme as it may sound, Zen would give up his position just to be with Shirayuki.

"Also, don't be angry with Obi, okay?" Kiki began, having Zen look into her eyes curiously. It's not like Zen actually hated Obi. He was just inexplicably jealous of him. "He's only like this because you assigned him as Shirayuki's guard and he's developed to be incredibly fond of her."

"Who wouldn't be?" Zen muttered quietly, smiling warmly at the thought of the girl. "Shirayuki truly is an amazing girl."

"But now you're an engaged man," Mitsuhide came from behind, clasping his hands on the young Prince's shoulders. He squeezed them, knowing Zen always felt a little sick when recalling his engagement. "We have to take priority in your wedding."

"Which," Kiki joined, walking over to Zen's desk to lift up one of the incomplete wedding invitation. "Requires these to be done very soon."

"I'm on it, I'm on it," Zen groaned as he shook Mitsuhide off to attend to his duties at his desk. The two smiled down at the boy as he picked up his quill and continued his invitations. A few moments later, though, a gentle knock on the door came.

"Come in," Zen called, watching the doors slowly open to reveal his fiancé. Elizabeth came in a puffy, sky blue dress. Gold jewelry was ornate all over her fingers and ears, seeing them glimmer from the suns light. Her brunette hair was loosely curled at the ends, having them bounce with each step she took into the room from her loud heels. "Hello, love. How're you today?" Zen rose from his chair once more and walked over to the kind girl.

"Good morning, my love," Elizabeth said softly before planting her rouge lips upon Zen's. Nothing like Shirayuki's. Zen felt like a complete swine for diverting his thoughts to the herbalist, but he couldn't help it. He missed it when it was okay to lock lips with her and just her. Before this woman showed up, and before this ring became a constant in his life.

"How're you today?" Zen asked, his hands sneaking down to weave his fingers between hers. They were so smooth, so petite. They were nothing like Shirayuki's, always somewhat rough with few scars or bumps from burns. They always represented the extreme things she's done for others, and it always reminds Zen just how amazing the girl really is.

"I'm well," Elizabeth said simply. "Though, my toast was a little burned. But it was nonetheless delicious!"

"That's good, I'm glad," Zen said warmly, attempting not to express his annoyance at her pickiness. Zen could also tell that his aides were just as agitated at such a statement.

"How about you?"

"Nostalgic," Zen said simply, having Elizabeth stare at him briefly before painting a smile on her lips. "Is there anything you need, love?"

"Yes, actually. I had a request," Elizabeth muttered quietly, glancing over at the pile of papers and invitations over at Zen's desk. Zen looked at her with wonder, curious as to what went on past her blue eyes and into her mind. He then felt her squeeze his hands gently. "Can we change the wedding date?"

"Well, I mean," Zen began with an embarrassed cough. "We never actually scheduled a date, so yes you may." The two shared a laugh before Elizabeth looked up at him in anticipation.

"D'you reckon we can do it in 3 weeks from now?" Elizabeth asked. Zen widened his eyes a bit, surprised at how soon she would like the wedding to happen.

"I mean, anything for you, but," Zen gave her hands a squeeze. "Why so immediately?" Elizabeth bit her lip, her blue eyes slightly glowing while staring into his. As much as he found this cute, he was much more preoccupied in her reason than her face.

"I just want us together already," Elizabeth whispered warmly. "To call you my husband, and spend much more time with you. I want to be by your side through it all. Kingdom affairs, travelling meetings, extremely vital dinners. I want to be right by your side as your wife."

Her words of sincerity and kindness really took a toll on Zen's heart. This lovely girl, the daughter of a King, was immensely kind for an arrogant, spoiled Princess. The way she wanted nothing more than for the wedding to hurry so she can be by Zen's side forever stung Zen. Not only because she was not the girl he wanted, but he simply did not love her initially. He still pictured Shirayuki beside him, and he doubts that'll ever change.

"I… okay," Zen said, forcing a small smile to see the girls' expression brighten up. "In 2 weeks then, love. We take this path together, as a team." He did feel for the girl, considering he's been using his time either cooped up in the office or tailing after Shirayuki in pure desperation. But now he had to confront the obligation he has, and that is to marry with a girl on his level.

"Yay!" Elizabeth was quick to jump into his arms, hugging him happily in the process. Zen held her tightly, feeling her tiny waist seem like paper in his arms. The Prince felt his heart pound, unsure as to how this was going to play out. The finishing of invites, the delivery of them, preparing an entire catering crew to have the food done for dozens of guests. Just the thought of it was stressing Zen out beyond belief.

"Kiki," Zen began, letting go of his fiancé to turn to the blonde. Her eyebrow rose slightly to divert her eyes to the boy. "Get a stamp ready for the dates. Also get the bird keepers to prepare the messenger birds. Tell Lord Haruka to prepare his men to guard the wedding." Kiki nodded, placing the book back on the shelf before taking out a stamp and blocks of engraved letters to prepare it.

"What do you need me to do, sir?" Mitsuhide began, stepping close to eagerly await his order. Zen lifted his hand up to pause him, indicating contemplation over what the turquoise-haired boy should do. Zen then felt arms wrap around his waist lovingly.

"Can you get Shirayuki for me, love?" Elizabeth asked contently, having Zen wince a bit at her name before giving her eyes of curiosity. "I want to look for the perfect flower for our wedding, and Shirayuki must have a lot of knowledge of them and their meanings."

Zen nodded gently, gulping harshly before unwrapping her petite arms from his waist. Giving her a small smile, Zen swiftly walked over to his balcony and pulled away the curtains. Everyone had watched as he opened the glass doors and revealed the vast nature that was his land. He walked over to the porcelain rail, placing his bare hands on the cool entity before clearing his throat.

"Obi!" Zen called, listening to his echo as he waited. A few moments later, Zen watched the monkey-like man scale the wall connecting his balcony and bouncing from it once he reached the rail. Obi lifted himself up by his hands and took a seat on the rail. He turned to look down at his Master and gave him a smile.

"Good morning, Master!" Obi said, revealing a toothy grin before turning over to the others. "Mitsuhide, Miss Kiki, good morning. Oh, and good morning Miss Elizabeth!" The amber eyes noticed the beautiful royal blood that stood inside, and that made her lightly blush.

"Good morning, Obi!" Elizabeth greeted, giving a wide smile to the tall aide by her fiancé. The brunette watched as Obi placed both his hands flat between his inner thighs on the rail as he diverted his stare down Zen. Mitsuhide and Kiki briefly nodded before Kiki continued preparing the stamp.

"What can I do for you today, Master?" Obi asked warmly, having Zen feel vexed once more. No matter what happens, Obi was nothing but kind to the Prince. Not just because he was his higher up, but Obi held a respect for Zen that was inexplicable. Zen had been the first good person who trusted Obi to be his direct knight and protect the thing he loves the most. No matter what wrong Zen could do, Obi could never hate him.

"I need you to send a message to Shirayuki," Zen began calmly, having Obi stare skeptically at the man's ask. "But it's not a large note or anything. My fiancé would like to search for flowers for the wedding that is to be held in a month." _In a month?_ Obi thought. _That was fast_. "And she'd like Shirayuki to assist her in choosing."

"Understood," Obi muttered. He jumped off the rail and got on his feet, still staring at the white-haired man. "Anything else, Master?"

"I would also like you to be Elizabeth's guard during that time," Zen said simply. "I know you would have guarded her anyways, since you are Shirayuki's knight. But I just wanted to confirm." Obi nodded. "And please return her to her room right after or wherever she requests and report back to me so I can get her assigned guard back."

"Will do," Obi said with a nod. "Anything else?" Zen thought a bit, and an idea sprung into his mind. But he'd rather do it after Obi has finished with his assigned duties.

"That'll be all, thank you," Zen shook his head, having Obi nod as he walked into the office. Obi grinned at Elizabeth before taunting Mitsuhide with a smirk. The aide was staring down at his blonde partner, seeing how busy she was tampering with the stamp.

"Pleasing to the eye, eh Mitsuhide?" Obi teased, having Mitsuhide blush as he glared at the tall, black-haired man. Obi snickered, placing his hands behind his head as he usually did. Elizabeth parted her lips slightly, finding Obi to be endearing when positioned such a way. The amber and brown eyes turned to look at the Prince joining them.

"I'll be returning to my work then, love," Zen began, walking over to plant a reluctant kiss on his fiancé's lips. Elizabeth nodded, holding Zen's face by his cheeks before allowing him to return to his desk. Kiki had finished with the stamp and gave it to Zen. Zen nodded graciously, taking out his felt box of ink before grabbing an invite from the pile and stamping the date.

"So, Miss Elizabeth," Obi began, having Elizabeth merely jump as she turned to the tall man. Obi flashed a warm smile before gently bowing. "Shall we be on our way then?" Elizabeth smiled at his kind gesture and nodded. Obi began to offer his arm before glancing back at his Master nervously. "Master, am I allowed to offer her my arm?"

"As long as you aren't offering her your hand," Zen began, trying his best to sound jealous. Elizabeth bought it and laughed softly as Obi smiled before lifting his arm up to offer it to the Princess. Elizabeth smiled warmly at it as she placed her hand on his forearm. "See you two soon."

With that, Obi left the office with the valuable blood clinging graciously to his arm.

* * *

"Grind the mullein to a fine power,"Ryu instructed, having Shirayuki nod as she dragged the pestle tool against the mortar. Shirayuki had the tip of her tongue between her teeth, immensely focused on grinding the medicinal herb with passion. "We'll put it in the coneflower and elder flower tea."

"Should we extract some of the juice of the ginger root as well?" Shirayuki asked, attempting to press down all her weight against the mortar. "To enhance the effects?"

"I suppose, but it'll make it quite sour," Ryu said, placing his chin between his index finger and thumb. "This is for the Clarines's Adoption Home after all." Shirayuki nodded, determined to perfect the large containments of tea they were to send to those sick children down at the town. It wasn't winter here in the state, but the kids suffer from an awful immune system and chose to dip themselves in the water and run around, catching colds from the wind produced in thin air and by their running.

"Definitely put roka in it then, half pint." The two herbalists turned to see Obi stood at the doorway. Shirayuki then diverted her eyes down to the Princess, having her and Ryu immediately put everything down to bow.

"Good day, Miss Elizabeth," the two said in sync.

"Good day to you two," Elizabeth greeted, having the two rise as Ryu was quick to go back to his desk to attend to his work. Elizabeth frowned, but she noticed that Shirayuki hadn't been too fazed about it. It was as though she adapted to the young boy's behavior. "Might I ask what your name is, young boy?"

"I'm Ryu," Ryu said quietly, turning back to nod at the Princess. Elizabeth noticed how quiet and stern his voice was, his tone low and unenthusiastic to react to the girl. But Elizabeth simply nodded in gratitude before turning to Shirayuki.

"He must be the apprentice then, yes?"

"Him?" Shirayuki asked, pointing to the Ryu, who went back to his work. Elizabeth nodded, having Shirayuki smile, almost condescendingly, before holding her hands together. "That's the Court Herbalist Prodigy, Miss Elizabeth."

"Wait," Elizabeth froze, looking back at the aqua blue-eyed youngster. "This young man is the prodigy?"

"He may be young, but half pint over here is a genius," Obi assisted, revealing a toothy grin while looking down at the 12 year old boy. "What're you two making today?"

"Shirayuki found out that an adoption home was suffering a stubborn cold," Ryu replied, still keeping his eye on the herbs and vials in his hands. "So she asked my help to create a medicinal tea that was efficient and still tasted good."

"Of course she did," Obi began warmly, having Shirayuki blush a bit before nodding. Elizabeth was impressed by how considerate and kind this gesture was, having her smile at how glad she was to ask a favor from such a kind person. "Anyways, do you mind if I can steal Miss for a bit?"

"You're relieved until you come back, Shirayuki," Ryu said calmly, having Shirayuki smile as she began untying her apron. Obi and Elizabeth watched as she fixed up her station, went over to Ryu, and gave the boy a gentle kiss on his head. Obi snickered a bit at the small blush that played at the boy's cheeks.

"Make sure you eat, okay?" Shirayuki told Ryu quietly. Ryu nodded, knowing how he tended to forget his physical health when he was so wrapped in his work. "I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

"I don't think it should take too long," Elizabeth began quietly, having Shirayuki ruffle the boys' hair before joining the two outside the office. Shirayuki was quick to occupy Obi's free hand, having the two feel flutters in their stomach as they walked down the corridor. "I just wanted assistance in choosing flowers for the wedding, you see."

Shirayuki froze, having Obi feel her hand tighten on his forearm. Spending so much time with Obi, Shirayuki hadn't really thought about the wedding too much. Figuring it was going to happen in a few months, it was filed in the back of her mind. But it made her further question why she was assisting Zen's fiancé so early. _There's no way they could've…_

"The wedding will be held in a month," Elizabeth informed, having Shirayuki swallow her shock in as she forced a more curious expression on her face. Obi knew it stung her just a bit. He just prayed that she didn't abruptly cry in the middle of Elizabeth's explanation. "So I just wanted a bit of help choosing flowers. And considering you're kind of the only girl I've met that feels like my friend, I was hoping you'd help me."

"I'm honored," Shirayuki began. "But what about Kiki?"

"Kiki is rather… virile for a girl," Elizabeth commented, huffing a small cough in her free hand. Shirayuki and Obi grinned at the girls audacious words, knowing very well that Kiki would not take well to such a statement. "I don't mean to be offensive, but you just seemed like the better choice. Especially being an herbalist and all."

"Understandable," Shirayuki said, reassuring her with a nod and a kind smile. The brunette smiled back, feeling rather invited by the two workers of the castle. Shirayuki was the kindest face she'd seen, and was quite an attention-grabber from that apple-colored head of hair. And Obi was a rather mysterious character at first glance, but he was ever so polite and chivalrous.

Obi guided the two women in silence, having Shirayuki use the soundless time to think for a moment. Everything had been going so fast, and Shirayuki had no clue as to what to feel. She wanted to be angry, but couldn't be. She wanted to cry, but can't. She wanted to go up to Zen and question why he went ahead and got engaged without uttering a single word to him. But she's not allowed to. He was no longer Zen to her. He was Prince Zen or Your Highness, and she could not change that.

"Here we are," Obi announced, returning sound to them as they were finally outside and right at the garden. Shirayuki looked down at the stairs and froze, recalling the very level of the garden in which Zen had kissed her under the moonlight. First on the neck, then on the lips. Obi felt the girl tense on his forearm, but could not ask her at a time like this. "I'll let you ladies do your thing. I'll be a bit far behind you."

"Thank you, Obi," Elizabeth said graciously, having her and Shirayuki let go of his arms before walking side by side down the stairs. The two quietly strolled down, Obi trailing behind them from a distance as they did. Shirayuki grew impatient, even though Elizabeth had been scanning around.

"Is there a particular flower you're seeking, Miss?" Shirayuki asked quietly, seeing as Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, these red flowers I'm looking for," Elizabeth answered. "I could've sworn I saw them when I came here with Zen."

 _Zen took her here, too?_

"Mm, could you be talking about these?" Shirayuki offered, pointing at the patch of red flowers to her right. The 5-petal beauties sat still with another inner flower, blossoming pink with lovely yellow buds coming from the center.

"Yes!" Elizabeth had sounded excited as she bent down and stood on her knees. She stared at the flowers, appreciating its beauty as Shirayuki bent down soon after. "These are the ones! What're their names, Shirayuki?"

"These are the Urashigures," Shirayuki informed, picking one from the patch for Elizabeth to hold. "These are Ryu's favorite medicinal herbs. We use it a lot for cuts and such."

"It makes sense why he'd like them appearance-wise as well," Elizabeth commented, spinning the flower slowly by the stem. "They're very beautiful. I think I want these to be the flowers for the wedding."

"I think you made a pretty great choice," Shirayuki assured her, having the two exchange sweet smiles as Shirayuki stood up first. Shirayuki offered her hands, helping Elizabeth up as she admired the flower. "If I may—why did you choose the Urashigures?"

"When Zen had taken me here," Elizabeth began, smiling fondly at the memory. "He kept staring down at them and smiling a lot. So I figured his favorite color was red, and these were definitely the flowers he enjoyed. It was the day we found you two on the tree, too."

Shirayuki froze for a moment, recalling the way Zen had reacted when Ryu told everyone these were his favorites. Oh, how he said he needed to see them once more, seeing as they were vital to know. A lick of jealousy had left his tongue, and that's when Shirayuki had figured Zen had this fondness over her and her hair. That day, she took him to see them once again and remembered how widely he smiled at the brink of the sun setting. The way his azure eyes lightened up with such incredible warmth in their oceans. Shirayuki longed for these days to come back.

"I see," Shirayuki said quietly, her emerald eyes dimming with her smile more forced than it should be. She was genuinely happy for Elizabeth and was content to help her, but it was still all so painful to her heart. "Here, pass me that."

"Mm?" Elizabeth handed over the flower to Shirayuki. The redhead took out a small pair of scissors she always held just in case she came across a foreign herb and wanted it. She snipped off most of the stem, returning the scissors slowly. Shirayuki looked into the girls eyes for consent, having Elizabeth nod before Shirayuki placed the flower between her head and her right. She made sure the petals were straight before leaning a little back and smiling.

"There you go," Shirayuki said with a small smile. "Be sure to show the Prince later."

Obi tensed himself, feeling terribly rude for eavesdropping. But when he heard those words, he couldn't help but recall when he had gifted her a hair ornament. It was just the fact that she remembered and copied his words that made his heart float. It also made him blush remembering how he touched her so boldly.

"I will," Elizabeth whispered, staring curiously at Shirayuki. She had been, quite possibly, the kindest 'peasant' she had ever met. She didn't give reason for Shirayuki to be rude to her, and couldn't be either due to the fact that Elizabeth had been royalty. But Shirayuki's smile was genuine and real, her behavior seeming like she really wanted to be kind to the girl. "Th-thank you…"

"Of course!" Shirayuki exclaimed, revealing the kind smile that Obi fell absolutely in love with. It even made Elizabeth's heart skip a beat.

* * *

Obi had walked Shirayuki back to her quarters after they had finished at the garden. Shirayuki had wished them good for the rest of their days before going back to her cold remedy with Ryu. Obi had kindly walked and talked with Elizabeth, which was fairly intriguing.

"How long have you been around, Obi?" Elizabeth asked Obi as they slowly walked down a corridor.

"Several months now, Miss Elizabeth," Obi informed. "It hadn't been my intention to remain here as a direct knight and a bodyguard. But now that I've been here, I've very much enjoyed it and would like to stay for a long while."

"It is rather nice here, isn't it?" Elizabeth said with a small smile. "Everyone seems kind and has immense respect for the crown. And everything is so beautiful." Obi nodded silently in agreement. "D'you mind if I ask you something somewhat personal?"

"I'll see if I can," Obi said bluntly, having Elizabeth giggle just a bit.

"How come you do not address Shirayuki by just her name or 'Miss Shirayuki?'?" Elizabeth asked, having Obi smile kindly. This was the first time he's ever been questioned, considering everyone has some sort of idea as to why. But there was a single, valid reason that Obi couldn't dare utter her name.

"I have immense respect for that girl more than anyone I have ever met," Obi began softly. "Master is a close second though. But Miss has done a great deal to my heart and for that, I am very much grateful." Elizabeth felt her heart stop at his sentimental words. For someone who looks so suspicious and is a servant, he seems incredibly happy and gracious to be part of Clarines and helping the crown firsthand.

"Does that mean you like her as more than a companion?" Elizabeth began and Obi found himself flinching. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No no, it's alright!" Obi assured, flashing a kind smile as he turned the two at the end of the corridor to another. "I've just never really talked about my feelings before. Especially over Miss."

Elizabeth noticed how his eyes brightened up and softened at the discussion of Shirayuki. His entire aura changes and he doesn't flash just regular smiles of respect. When talking about the apple-haired girl, his face glows and his tone changes into pure elation. Everything about Obi changes, and he seems less scary when he does.

"So I'll be taking that as a yes," Elizabeth began with a teasing smile. Obi's cheeks flushed madly, having him scratch at his temple with his free hand. Elizabeth smiled at his embarrassed state, having been a bit surprised by it. He was either hold a stern stare, or smiling out of respect—practically stiff. But she got her answer, and she was rather satisfied about it.

"But how about we keep that between us, yes?" Obi asked kindly, hoping he hadn't asked for too much.

"Definitely." The two shared a gentle laugh before turning to slowly go up a flight of stairs. Obi watched as she used her free hand to lift up the skirt of her dress before going up. "Are you to attend our wedding?"

"If I'm invited, surely," Obi joked, having Elizabeth giggle. "But I'll likely be on guard duty to ensure it goes well and you are safe."

"And Shirayuki?" Elizabeth asked softly. "Will she be attending as well?"

"Most likely, as she is practically a doctor," Obi said truthfully. "But we won't be able to formally attend. We're likely around as the guests come, and then we'll be part of the crowd when you two get publically married. But we're probably not permitted to the banquet."

"I-d—I'd like you two to be at the banquet!" Elizabeth quickly exclaimed, having Obi stop the two from going up the stairs. Obi flashed a 'huh?' expression as he stared down at the Princess. Elizabeth flushed a bit and gulped before resuming. "You guys have been very kind to me like we've been friends forever, and I like feeling that way. I'd like you two to eat with us, to celebrate and be happy with one another. I know as fact that Kiki and Mitsuhide will be there!"

"That's incredibly kind of you, Miss Elizabeth, thank you," Obi said with a warm smile. His eyes then diverted to the Urashigure in her hair and he gulped. "But I'd have to ask Little Miss if she would like to go. I'd like to go but wherever she goes, I go."

"Like a matching set," Elizabeth commented quietly with a smile.

"Wherever she goes, I've made sure that I'll be following," Obi said quietly, looking up the stairs to see they're just one stair away from the floor. "There's no other path I see fit than the one she walks on."

Elizabeth stared at him with awe, feeling his words hit her heart, even though they weren't direct to her. She could tell this boy had been through a lot, with the scar on his forehead and how stiff he is when trusted to guide her. His eyes hold a history that she wondered about but couldn't dare ask. He's been through a lot, and it was obvious that Shirayuki was the person that made the world go away for him.

"You truly are in love, Obi," Elizabeth teased, rushing up the last step while waiting for Obi to reach her level. He looked up at her, revealing a wide smirk before walking up the step to join her. He offered his arm once more and she took it. At the corner of her eye, she saw how red Obi's cheeks have become and how his amber eyes were now lost in a daze.

"You're embarrassing me, Miss Elizabeth," Obi muttered shyly, having Elizabeth giggle before guiding the woman back to her room.

* * *

"Miss Elizabeth is safe in her room, Master."

Obi reported back to Zen, his hands behind his head as he watched the 3 do their work. Kiki had been scribbling in a notebook, writing down the guests invited and summing them up to determine how much of everything is required. Mitsuhide was speaking with a few tailors to the side, choosing to discuss this in another room so Zen could talk with Obi. And Zen was at his desk, looking down at his clenched fist that was holding a yellowish piece of parchment.

"Good," Zen murmured. "Thank you, Obi."

"Is there anything else you'd like before I go?" Obi asked quietly, noticing how the aura around Zen has changed. He seemed angry, like someone had crossed him the wrong way or he received news that made him want to explode. He noticed the piece of paper held a blue seal from a state that Obi couldn't identify. Obi didn't know what to do, so he stood there waiting before Zen chose to utter any words.

"Obi, I need you to send two invitations personally to two places," Zen began, opening a drawer to dump the crumpled paper in it before rising from his chair. Obi watched as Zen grabbed two letters and walked over to Obi. "These two places are very vital, and I want to them to be sent in person." Zen offered him the invitations, having Obi take them and look down at them. The one on the top was for Prince Raji Shenazard.

"Why do you want one personally delivered to Prince Raji?" Obi asked Zen, seeing how vexed he became from the mentioning of the Prince.

"Because Prince Moron may be idiotic, but he's done us a great service," Zen reasoned, having Obi understand after Shirayuki had been kidnapped and they assisted. Obi then looked at the second invitation and noticed a name he's never heard of or seen before. "And that one is up north in our territory. But you must deliver that one after going to Tanbarun."

Obi nodded obediently, his eyes still reading the engraved name. "I assume this is for your sister?" Zen smirked, his eyes dimming as he turned around and stared down distantly to the floor. Obi felt afraid that he had accidentally treaded on thin ice, but that wasn't the case.

"That's my mother," Zen answered, having Obi widen his eyes. He hadn't known about his Master's parents, let alone his mother. But it now made sense as to why he would want the invitation send to her personally. "Mitsuhide will deliver your professional clothing tomorrow morning. You must leave before the afternoon. We will send you off with money and a horse, so you should be back in due time. Everyone in Wilant knows of your coming, so you should be allowed in without any trouble."

"Understood, Master. I will do my best." Zen nodded, silently dismissing him as he strolled back to his desk. Obi turned and left the office, holding the two invitations in his large hands. " _Haruto Wistalia_ ," Obi pronounced, feeling the name on his tongue before silently leading himself back to Shirayuki.


	23. Twenty-Two

**cut my vacation short aha xx thank you guys for the favs, follows + the sweet reviews (my favs are the reviews aha)**

 **TWENTY-TWO – Why Does Her Heart Feel This Way?**

"Wait, what?"

"I'll… be leaving for a little while, Miss," Obi admitted, revealing a sad smile as he sat in Ryu's stool in the shared office. Shirayuki had been working on a medicine for burns, content that her mind was relatively blank. But then her immediate knight had come and spilled the news of his leaving. It wasn't like he wasn't going to tell her, and Shirayuki knew that. It's just something that doesn't make her necessarily overjoyed.

"Where will you be going, if you don't mind me asking?" Shirayuki asked quietly, having Obi smile gently at her consideration.

"I'll be leaving to send two wedding invites personally to specific people," Obi admitted, knowing fully well that he was able to tell his Mistress these things. One was due to the fact that Zen hadn't specifically said he couldn't tell his trips purpose to people. And another thing to point out was the fact that if he were confronted, he could defend himself with the fact that Zen hadn't said a thing about what he could and couldn't say to whoever he did speak about it to.

"Oh?" Shirayuki pondered, slightly surprised at this. She was curious as to why Zen specifically requested Obi to send specific invites to specific people. This entire specification of this trip had begun making Shirayuki feeling uneasy. "Do you know how long it'll be?"

"I would hope not too long," Obi admitted, sweat dropping a bit as his right hand reached to scratch the back of his black head of hair. "I came here to tell you that, as well as to ask something of you, Miss."

"Hm?"

"Might I have a bit of medicine to take with me?" Obi asked with a sweet smile, having Shirayuki tilt her head in slight confusion. "Maybe not for me, but I fear encountering other travelers with severe wounds at short notice."

Shirayuki smiled widely, nodding at his kind request. Those words Obi had uttered gave her heart some warmth, something she hasn't felt since the announcement of Zen's engagement. She loved how considerate Obi has become since he arrived to Clarines and has been an assistant since then. But then again, with the way he said those words, Shirayuki speculates that he's been like this for a while now but nothing has tapped at it until his arrival into her life.

Obi would confirm her speculations if she conveyed it to him.

"When are you to leave?" Shirayuki asked, feeling awful for shooting him so many questions.

"Tomorrow, slightly before noon." Shirayuki took note of this mentally, nodding at the tall man before her. Obi's face lightened, and Shirayuki found herself going agape.

Obi's facial expressions are rather strange depending on person. She couldn't determine all of them, seeing as she isn't there for his other more… aggressive expressions, but she has become quite comfortable with the one he gives her. It's always this warm, kind smile, the one that you get when someone just cannot get enough of you. It was always real, and held this incredible amount of emotion that couldn't be expressed in words as none would do it any justice.

To further, it was also his eyes that cause Shirayuki's heart to pause at times. Those amber orbs of his do soften at the two aides and the Prince, but they always had a certain glow when it came to Shirayuki. She didn't want to admit it, but she was immensely sure that she has been the only one to see his beautiful eyes look as though the sun was shining down only at him. They looked like dollops of sweet honey with poppy seeds in their centers.

"Miss, I… want to run something by you, if I may," Obi began, having Shirayuki raise her eyebrows to refocus herself into the conversation. She nodded, having Obi know that she was all ears. "Will you be alright without me around?"

 _He finally asked_. Shirayuki had been building up to tell him how she felt about the trip. Though it is obligatory and she knew her words would change nothing, she wanted to tell him how much she'd miss him.

"If you're asking my mind, I have to be alright with it," Shirayuki said, diverting her emerald eyes down to the skirt of her work dress. "But if you're asking my heart, I'd have to say no. I'm sorry."

Obi widened his eyes right then, and Shirayuki knew she caused such a reaction. Her cheeks flared up into a hue of crimson red as she clenched her delicate hands into fists. She didn't know what it was exactly, but her heart couldn't stop racing and her stomach kept fluttering for some reason. She yearned for explanation or some sort of medicine for this, but Shirayuki had a feeling this couldn't be treated with herbs.

"What're you apologizing for, Little Miss?" Obi responded warmly, having Shirayuki quickly tilt her head up to look up at Obi. His warm smile remained the kindness and sweetness rotting her heart as he stared at her. "It feels nice that Mistress feels this way about me."

Shirayuki's tender lips parted, and Obi knew he was in for it. He was internally melting from such a stare, seeing as she looked at him with incredible awe. And she couldn't help it, really. Everything this boy did was giving Shirayuki a hard time believing he would be leaving, if just for a few days. But they felt so incredibly long for her, and he has yet to leave the castle to go on his trip. It was practically scaring Shirayuki: the reliance she had over Obi's existence.

"I still am sorry," Shirayuki whispered, her mouth feeling dry with the extension of her throat. "You're still here but I already miss you."

Right then and there, Obi swiftly abandoned his seat and got on one knee. He was in proposal position, having Shirayuki's heart completely freeze as Obi placed his right hand over his heart as the left arm hung loosely to his side. His head was tilted down, eyes shut with fear that she'd be able to see the pink hues playing at his cheeks. She did see them, but she refused to utter a word during this moment.

"I swear I will be back before you even know I'm even gone, Miss," Obi promised, tilting his head up to look at her astonished face. "For you, I'll fly in the sky, fight through the flames, and walk on water. I will do everything I can to get this task done as quickly and productively as possible."

Shirayuki's breath hitched, words unable to be conjured from her as she looked down at her knight. But her parted lips quickly formed into a smile as she as well abandoned her stool and got on her knees before Obi. Obi stared at her, ponder painting all over his face as she took Obi's hand from his heart. Her smooth hands held his damaged ones, allowing her to feel his past as she held his hand. Then, without any warning for the boy's heart, she planted a gentle kiss on the top of his hand.

"M-Miss-!" Shirayuki brought her head up to see Obi completely red to the ears. She smiled softly at his reaction, seeing how embarrassed and at a loss of words he was. She found it unbelievably adorable, and she enjoyed the fact that she made Obi this way. "Y-you just…"

"These," Shirayuki began, taking hold of his other hand to hold the both of them between the two. "Are the hands that have protected me for so long. Thank you so much for doing such an amazing job, Obi." He nor she knew why she had been thanking the man, but they both held a strong smile for one another before Obi rose from the ground.

"Let's get you off the ground, yeah?" Obi began, reversing roles as he held her hands and lifted her up with little effort. Shirayuki giggled as he did, feeling her knees slightly throb as her legs were now straight and standing. "3 days. Just give me 3 and I swear I'll be right here with my arm up and ready to follow by your side."

"I don't doubt it," Shirayuki says, smiling up at Obi. "But please do take your time if you must. I'd rather you not come back battered up and exhausted."

"With you believing in me, I can go weeks without a wink of sleep," Obi said warmly, having Shirayuki giggle as she escaped his hold and playfully hit his chest. Obi chuckled, knowing his words were sweet but exaggerated. "Okay, I can go a week but that's still plenty, Miss!"

"A day is enough to me, Obi," Shirayuki said warmly, having Obi grin widely as he looked down at his little red-haired Mistress. She looked so elated, even though her eyes still remain to be unpleasantly pink and puffy. Her face was still bloated but her smile punched away her features of sadness. She looked absolutely beautiful right now, and Obi was beyond happy.

"Hey," Obi began suddenly, having mischief slowly pour into his amber eyes as he looked into Shirayuki's emerald orbs. "Wanna do something fun?"

Shirayuki was a little hesitant at first. Although she liked Obi greatly, he was quite the extremist in his definition of 'fun.' The boy is a tree hopper, joke making, energy ball of insanity that nobody can keep up with. He was just like the wind: it'll make you aware of its existence but be gone before you could acknowledge it. Obi saw her reluctance and quickly offered his gloved hand.

"Do you trust me?" Those four words mean absolutely everything. And, without any pause, Shirayuki put both hands on his and then grab it to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course I do."

* * *

"Why are we running?" Shirayuki called to Obi, who was in front of her and leading the way. His hand was hold hers, the two connected strongly with completely certainty that it'll remain. Obi chuckled at her question as he dashed the two down the corridor.

"Because why not?" Obi responded, having Shirayuki shake her head and giggle at the crazy man guiding her.

The two rushed passed guards, having them easily realize they're no harm from the red bolt that was Shirayuki's hair. Shirayuki has refrained from staring at them ever since the announcement of Zen's engagement due to the fact that they won't leave their eyes from her. If she were to lift them up, she feared that they would flash her eyes of pity, and she didn't want any of that. They all knew nothing could be done just as much as she knew.

"Aren't you going to get tired?" Shirayuki called as Obi dragged them up the stairs. Obi glanced back and gave her a toothy grin.

"You're talking to me, Little Miss," Obi said cockily, having Shirayuki giggle some more as they dashed down the corridor. As they did, Obi found Elizabeth and a guard slowly having a stroll, likely taking her back to her quarters. So Obi called out to her, having her turn to see the two runners coming. "Good evening, Miss Elizabeth!"

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth!" Shirayuki exclaimed as well, having Elizabeth wave slowly as they rushed passed her and her guard.

"Good evening, you two!" Elizabeth called out, seeing them wave with their free hands as they quickly dashed down the corridor and took a left to enter another one. Her guard was in shock, unsure as to what to make of the two runners. But Elizabeth found herself laughing from those two. She now realized that she will always find something new about them so long as they remain together.

"Are we almost there, Obi?" Shirayuki asked Obi as they dashed up the flight of stairs. Obi merely looked back, flashing the signature smirk as the two reached the top of the flight and took a right. Shirayuki noticed they were at the outskirts of the castle, which were the corridors with the exposed windows with no way to shut them. She kept staring at the pillars, having them look like a repetitive movie clip.

He then halts the two, having Shirayuki hold her tongue between her teeth as Obi hopped on the railing and leaned against a pillar. He looked around, but then tilted his head up towards the sky. Shirayuki stared at the man, seeing him completely awestruck. She glanced over his shoulder to notice the sky and realize why he was stuck in a trance. Then, without warning, Obi jumped up and Shirayuki heard a fairly loud thud above her.

"Obi?" She exclaimed, rushing to the railing. Leaning against it, she looked up to see Obi's feet dropped to hang loosely on the roof. Obi put his hands on his lap with his head tilted to continue seeing the beauty that was the sky. And so Shirayuki decided to join him.

Her emerald eyes looked back at the sky and couldn't help but to admire it. The galactic blues and purples of space were slowly taking over the sky as the dollop worth of the sun was descending. The marigold yellow of it was gradually becoming orange and exploding into a fine marmalade hue with an apricot fade. The heavy ball of fire was exchanging with the moon, the grey C-shaped planet finding itself floating up into view. Light yet evident stars were decorating the sky like freckles, those small bright splotches playing a big role in the unknown that was space.

"It's beautiful, no?" Obi began, smiling fondly at the view.

"I wonder," Shirayuki hummed, having Obi smirk from her words. Obi then stood up, having Shirayuki tilt her head to stare up at the mysterious man. His eyes sparkled right then, the sun kissing the side of his face with a beam of orange. He then offered one hand, having Shirayuki raise her eyebrow at him.

"You coming, Miss?" Shirayuki studied his hand, seeing the old gashes and bumps worth of callous ornate on his palm. She was always a little hesitant when doing the wild things Obi chooses to do, but the trust she had in him was beyond her sanity. She took his hand with one and held onto his wrist with the other. And, with astonishing ease, Obi pulled her up with that very arm and managed to get her safely on her feet without almost falling.

"This is insane," Shirayuki noted, her voice sounding ever so small in such a high height. Obi smirked, offering his arm out to her.

"This isn't even the best part," Obi assured, having Shirayuki shake her head from his words before taking his arm and allowing him to stroll her to wherever he leads. He made sure to go slow, the pairs of feet cautiously walking along the egg-white roof beneath them. The two shadows danced upon the strong structure, the night making them darken and grow as the sunset dissolves. He led her higher, higher than she's ever been before on these very castle grounds. "How're you holding up, Miss?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Shirayuki responded quietly, flashing him a reassuring smile as he led her up to a flat area of the roof. Beside it, was a cone-like structure with pink bricks ornate on it. He led her in front of him, making sure she makes it on first before he could. He then let her go before falling on his bottom to sit, his feet resting on the descending roof they had just climbed. Shirayuki looks down at him, seeing his wide, amber eyes admire the night finally exploding in the sky and covering all light with its own.

"You know, Miss," Obi began calmly, keeping his gaze upon the navy blue and wistful purples of the night sky. "I didn't think you'd actually come with me tonight."

"Huh?" Shirayuki hummed. "And whys that?"

"Because you know how I am and the places I end up in," Obi said with a mischievous smirk. "I thought you'd be a bit afraid even though you're one of the most boldest girls I've had the pleasure of meeting."

Shirayuki smiled at that, incredibly honored by his sentimental words.

"How could I be afraid?" Shirayuki responded almost inaudibly, but her words were as loud as ever in Obi's heart. His heart was racing, feeling his hands slightly tremble just by her mere existence beside him. "You used to be a solo kind of man. But now, seeing as you've brought me up here tonight with you, I realize that you've developed an immense trust in yourself. You're capable of being wary of another heart, and I trust you very much."

Obi felt his cheeks heat up, finding it harder to breath after hearing those words. Shirayuki was surprised herself, but she felt no regret in saying those words. They were true after all, and she wanted him to know. And there's still so many words that she wants to tell him, but bombarding him on one go would be too much for the cat-like knight. So she'll just have to use this as one way to express part of her feelings for Obi.

"I… thank you, Miss," Obi said softly, his amber eyes shaking as he looked up at the stars above them. Shirayuki moved to lean upon the cone-shaped roof and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up at the night sky and pondered immensely about space and the stars and everything that the world still knows little of.

"I really don't want you to go," Shirayuki whispered, her heart hammering her chest as she uttered those words. Obis hands clenched on the edge of the platform he was seated on, knowing how unstable he's becoming from the moment he got them stuck in. He wasn't sure if he loved it or felt far too overwhelmed by it.

"And I really don't want to leave you, Miss," Obi admitted, a sad smile painting on his lips. "But I promise I'll be right back. My road always leads back to you, and I don't think that'll ever change." Shirayuki smiled at this and felt her own cheeks sear.

"Wherever I go…" She began, trailing away to allow her words seep into thin air. But Obi was not going to allow it to stop there.

"I'll be sure to follow by your side," Obi finished, swallowing harshly, knowing how much his heart can't take. He's never felt like this—he's never been so fortunate to. And Shirayuki was over her head just as much, not knowing as to how these words have come to be. But maybe she does know, even by a small fraction.

It wasn't from Zen's unexplained rejection, but from Obi's persistent support. It was not only a job for Obi, but rather a pleasure and something he desired to do. He never had to go find her when she lost herself in the far, distant woods. He never had to dance with her when they both know how horrid of a dancer she was. He never had to stay so many nights with her and listen to her painful cries to sleep. He never had to bring her breakfast, or make jokes for her smile, or even stand up to a higher rank for her. He never had to give her this sense of safety through a physical item such as a scarf when it's already deeply engraved in her heart. He had no obligation to do any of those things, but he did them anyways because he absolutely wanted to.

"I'd like it," Shirayuki began, clenching her hands softly around her biceps as she closed her eyes. Obi listened as she let out a firm sigh, noticing no shakiness to it. "If that never changed."

Obi knew right then and there that a promise that has been distilled in the air for a long time is finally being confronted. He didn't know if she had wanted this as well, as he says it so often but she merely replies with a 'yes' or a kind smile. But Obi yearned for a solid, clear answer—one that gives him a guarantee that she is okay with this and wants this. And with these words, these words that are gradually becoming the world to Obi, he knew that they would remain with him for a long while so long as she continues painting the path.

"Okay," Obi responded, nodding as he felt his bottom lip quiver. He could feel it: emotion trying to dig its way out of his protective shell. "Yes."

"Cool," Shirayuki said simply, smiling confidently as the moon was slowly reaching its peak. The white dollops of small stars rested around the moon, supporting it in lighting up the grounds with its dim, yet bright rays. In the distance, the town of Clarines was indulging in the night. The buildings with windows allowed light to pour out into the busy streets of the town to guide everyone on their very path, whether they be large or small. This very state made Shirayuki very proud to be able to reside here, even if her time is now limited. These sights are unforgettable, and this town left Shirayuki with a memory that can't be taken by anything or anyone.

"You know, Miss," Obi began, his teeth biting the end of his bottom lip to keep from exposing his emotion. "When I come up here to see the night sky and space, my mind always seems to drive itself back to you."

"Yeah?" Shirayuki asked, her lips slightly parted in curiosity to his words. "Whys that?"

"Because when I look at space and the stars," Obi began, letting his lip go to smile softly. "They remind me of how much of a mystery you are, even if you claim to be such a straightforward person. Because though I know you, sometimes you do things like a comet would do in space. It would just come, like a calm bolt of fire, having you surprised yet pleasured to see such a beautiful thing before it disappears so immediately. Except, with you, those brief moments stay forever with me."

"Hey, if we're using space to call me mysterious, that would mean you're just as much space as I am," Shirayuki commented, joining him on the edge of the platform. She took her seat, having Obi glanced over as she eagerly stared up at the stars.

"How so, Miss?" Obi questioned, genuinely curious of her statement.

"I've read in books that they're things in space called black holes," Shirayuki began quietly. "They are mysterious things that take in whatever gets near, even light, and gives nothing but wonder in return. It's very much like you, taking in our words but giving us nothing. It provokes my mind very much to know who you are, Obi."

"I wonder," Obi began, a smirk crawling up his lips as he looked at Shirayuki. She turned to stare at him as well, the two locking eyes as the moon casted a strong light upon the two. They exchanged gentle smiles, not even surprised by their sudden closeness. Obi was inches, _only mere centimeters_ , away from that girls' face. _How would her lips feel on his? Would they feel as soft as her hands are? Would they be as sweet as she smells?_ Oh, if only he could just…

Suddenly, without warning, Shirayuki cupped his face between her small, kind hands and pulled him down to plant her lips on his forehead.

They were so soft and cold, like a cool petal of a lovely flower was placed on him. But this was a much better sensation, knowing that were was warmth to it beyond the physical coldness of it. This was a kiss of trust and care, a kiss that really gave Obi an idea of where this girls' heart was. It made his heart practically race, currently agape with wide eyes looking down at the occupied platform of the white roof.

"How…" Obi whispered, his voice dissolving immediately as Shirayuki let him go.

She stared at him puzzled as he lifted his head and looked distantly at the skirt of her dress. It was just as white as the roof. He lifted one of his hands to his forehead, the tips of his index and middle fingers pressing down on the spot in which she kissed him. He could feel the warmth that remained of her action, feeling the very splotch slightly more moist and smooth than the rest of his forehead. He then placed his hand down and stared at his fingers, seeing nothing but his pale skin with red flesh stains in his fingers. He then clenched his hand closed with a fist, smiling fondly at it before lifting his head up to meet with her emerald eyes.

"How can I go now when I definitely want to stay?" Obi struggled, having Shirayuki see a sad smile printed on his lips as his amber eyes looked shakily into hers. Shirayuki giggled, moving a bit closer to bump her forehead upon his. She listened to his breath suddenly hitch, but then let out a gentle sigh as he leaned his forehead upon hers. They were connected once more, their hearts racing with a warmth taking over the two from the mere contact.

That was when Shirayuki knew right then that her path was officially altered, and she hadn't minded that Obi would be strolling along with her.


	24. Twenty-Three

**TWENTY-THREE – Him**

 **21** _Days Until The Wedding_

Obi woke up the morning of his trip with a bitter taste in his mouth and a horrid pain in his stomach.

It wasn't the entire idea of going on a trip to two kingdoms on his own, but rather the idea of leaving is Mistress. He lied on his bed, the mattress feeling like a brick as he revealed his eyes to the whiteness of his ceiling. His forehead still burned with her kiss, his heart still racing just recalling those precious lips upon it. His hands were growing clammy as he forced them into fists recalling her touch. He closes his eyes once more to get absorbed in the thought of her for just a bit longer.

He'll be missing that genuine, small smile that lifted up her chubby cheeks and made her eyes squint with lovely crinkles at the ends of them.

He'll be missing her button nose and how it looked so adorable and fitting for her face.

He'll be missing those large, emerald eyes, finding them to be his favorite shade of green despite the forests he's scavenged through and taken in.

He'll be missing those sweet words she gave to him, in which he took so greedily but had no regrets.

"Obi!" Strong knocks on his bedroom door was heard and produced by his supervisor as Obi opened his eyes. "I have your proper attire—you better be up and ready before noon!"

Silence came quickly as Obi took in the man's words and hadn't responded. He dragged his legs off of the mattress and sat up, his hands firmly down on it as he shrugged a stretch. Goosebumps began crawling all over his exposed torso, having little mountains grow on his abs and his perfectly sculpted pecs. His hands, uncovered, reached up to touch his permanent scars. It's been quite some time since pain lingered, but history has already been written down and he cannot change that.

All he could do was simply move forward from that time.

"Obi, if you aren't awake—" Mitsuhide began to threaten as he hammered his fist upon the poor wooden door.

"Or what?" Obi snickered, rising from the bed to walk over to the door. His usual pants hung loosely on his waist, having it slightly lower due to the tossing and turning of his sleep. The grey entity exposed the beginning of the two lines that gradually went lower to create is very evident V-line. Scratching his belly a bit, Obi touched the cool, golden doorknob and gave it a twist before exposing himself to the early bird Mitsuhide. "Aren't you going to give me a good morning kiss, Mister Mitsuhide?"

"I'd rather drop dead," Mitsuhide responded, his hazel eyes dulling as he pursed his lips in disgust. Obi smirked from his falter and waited for Mitsuhide to shove the box of his attire into his stomach. "Get dressed so you can get some food in you and properly prepare for your trip."

"How do you know I hadn't done my preparations last night?" Obi teased, having Mitsuhide give him a bored look.

"The guards informed us that you and Shirayuki were running around the corridors last night," Mitsuhide enlightened, having Obi's cheek merely tint pink as he returned back into his room and grabbed his black, long sleeve shirt sat on his desk chair. "Rumor has it you two spent the night together."

"And somehow, Miss isn't here," Obi muttered sarcastically as he tugged down the black shirt. "I know that you know that _that's_ not true."

"Of course," Mitsuhide assured with a smirk as he walked into the room. His sword clattered a bit against the sheath and the side of his thigh as he scanned the room. "Though you shouldn't be embarrassed for having a bit of fun with her last night."

"I'm not," Obi said, a fond smile playing at his lips without even realizing it. He walked over to his drawer and retrieved several pairs of black underwear from it.

"Mind spilling a bit then?" Mitsuhide asked, his tongue obviously emitting curiosity. Obi smirked, amused at the fact that the aide requested details. It was only funny as the attempt was adorable.

"I can't," Obi admitted flatly. His back was to the aide, but he felt the frown form upon the turquoise-haired sir behind him. "M'sorry, Mitsuhide."

"And why not?" Mitsuhide muttered, slightly saddened by this.

"Because I'm selfish and want to keep it all to myself," Obi said bluntly, closing his drawer to stand up straight and turn to stare at the aide. He gave him his signature smirk, the one full of mischievous and mystery. "Can't help it."

Mitsuhide rolled his eyes before taking his leave from the man's bedroom. Obi listened to the door shut, finding silence once again sit with him as he prepared for his trip. It wasn't too complex, though everyone deems it as such. He was a light traveler, only carried changes of underwear and money for food. But it was a rather daunting task and he wanted to do whatever it takes to satisfy his Master.

He sifted around his closet in search of a small leather bag, one which took the basic structure of a money pouch. He opened it quickly, filled it with his underwear and the invitations, and quickly tugged the strings to shut the bag. Tossing it on his unmade bed, he lazily strolled into his bathroom and took his time in washing himself. As he did, Obi preoccupied himself happily with the thought of seeing his Miss after his trip.

* * *

"Let's eat breakfast together, Miss!" Obi surprised the young woman at work in her office. She jumped in the stool, turned around and smiled up at Obi.

"Oh, Obi!" Shirayuki exclaimed, standing up from her office. Obi watched as the red-haired herbalist put her vials down on the rack and shut her evidently tampered with book. She closed several containers worth of substances and herbs that Obi couldn't dare pronounce or recite their chemical builds. Shirayuki then clapped her hands clean of all, non-sticky substances and turned to Obi once more. "Let's eat!"

"I've brought all the food over to Miss Garak's office so we can all eat with half pint," Obi commented. Shirayuki nodded and then allowed everything to connect in her head.

"Is that why you didn't pick me up from my quarters this morning?" Shirayuki observed, having Obi nod as the two walked side by side to the superior's office.

"I'm sorry for that, by the way," Obi said sincerely. "Before doing that, I had to get ready for the trip." That's when Shirayuki then realized and halted the two. She backed away from him, having Obi question her silently before noticing how her eyes scanned him up and down.

He was in his professional attire, which was preferably black and somewhat snug. The black suit was ornate with grey streaks threaded along the shoulders of the garment. Gold buttons lined up along the right side where a grey streak resided, going down right to the hem of it. His left was covered by a black, cape-like garment that remained attached to the entire entity by the gold streak that went all around the clothing at the edge. His pants were as well grey, but much darker than his usual bottoms. Then his feet were swallowed by fairly short black boots, obviously fixed up a bit to accommodate.

"You really do know how to clean up for such a flexible man," Shirayuki joked, producing a wide smile from Obi before he resumed walking. She was quick to trail to his side once again.

"Master would not be happy if I went with my usual attire," Obi commented, having Shirayuki giggle at that fact as the two strolled to Garak's open office. Shirayuki walked in first, finding Ryu already there and sat with a book in his face. "Morning, half pint." Shirayuki grabbed the book from overhead as Ryu turned to see the previously-rogue man nearby.

"Oh, you finally got Shirayuki," Ryu said, his voice at its usual low and raspy self. Shirayuki giggled, ruffling his hair a bit before taking her seat across from him. Obi joined the seat beside her, which resided right across from the young prodigy. Finally seated, that's when Shirayuki finally got to stare down at the amazing table housing food.

Along with a stack of clean plates with clean utensils and glasses were two large platters of waffles and pancakes. Steam came from both cooked items, seeing the hotcakes especially steam up as it fogged view of their fairly brown color. There was a large bowl with scrambled eggs as well as 2 other plates worth of pouched and boiled eggs. Then there was bacon from variety of meats, which was fine considering all the fat was removed. Then bowls of berries of all sorts came into play, creating a scene that Shirayuki believed deserved to be painted. Several drinkable substances remained in large glasses, seeing as there was simply water, orange juice, and milk.

"Dig in!" Obi allowed, having him distribute the plates and utensils as they all dug in. In just short minutes, each plate had been full of delectable food.

"Shirayuki, can you pour me some juice?" Ryu asked kindly, having Shirayuki smile brightly before standing up to get the container of juice. But before she could even lift it, Obi stopped her. He took the container of milk instead and poured it into his cup. Ryu and Shirayuki both looked puzzled at the boy.

"Half pint, your bones will grow weak very soon," Obi began. "You don't run around, or climb trees. Your bones will give out at some point."

"I'd have medicine for that if that time nears," Ryu says quietly before bringing the glass to his lips and drinking down the lactose. Shirayuki shook her head at Obi, finding the man silly in his actions as Obi shrugged in triumph. Those two very much loved Ryu, having them oblivious to how parent-like they are over the young boy. "So how long do you think you'll be away for?" Ryu asked, putting his glass down to reveal a milk mustache right above his upper lip.

"Hopefully not too long," Obi said with an amused grin, having Shirayuki point at her upper lip to Ryu for him to clean up. He quickly grabbed his napkin and wiped his upper lip, looking down to find nothing as the napkin was white as well. "It'll be 3 days, hopefully."

"Where are you going?" Ryu asked, having Shirayuki think of the same question as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"First, I'll be headed to Tanbarun," Obi admitted as he took a large bite of his pork bacon. Shirayuki turned to the black-haired boy in sudden interest. Why would Zen be sending a personal invite to Prince Raji? "And then, after that, I'll be coming back to the country to end up in Wilant Palace."

"Oh?" Ryu asked, some sort of surprised expression painting his face. He looked up, the expression still fairly bored but his aqua eyes were wider than usual. "There's where I'm to be soon for further study and research."

"Oh really?" Shirayuki jumped, staring back at Ryu. Ryu raised an eyebrow from her reaction.

"Did Miss Garak not tell you?" Ryu asked calmly, seeing Shirayuki shake her head as he tilted his head down.

"How long will you be there, Ryu?" Shirayuki continued.

"A few months," Ryu replied quickly. He then tilted and diverted his indirect stare to Obi as he nibbled on a small piece of bacon. "Might I ask you for a favor, Obi?"

"Of course, half pint," Obi said with a grin.

"Mind getting me a few specific herbs from over there?" Ryu asked quietly. "I want a head start in what I'll be interacting with. I'll ask Miss Garak to write a note to the pharmacists residing at Wilant to give you permission to do so. I'll also send it off with Shirayuki as she has created a medicine bag for you to take."

"Ah, yes!" Shirayuki exclaimed, dropping her fork on the table as she turned to Obi. "I'll bring it to you right before you leave, I promise." Obi smiled at her, feeling immensely grateful for knowing such a wonderful girl like Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Obi said genuinely, having Shiryauki's emerald eyes glimmer as she returned a smile. Ryu slightly widened his eyes at the two, seeing the way their eyes shined once locked to one another. He had always speculated that Obi held something for Shirayuki that was beyond his job and the friendship he had with her. Ryu doesn't know much about any feelings really, but he knows that whatever Zen feels for Shirayuki has always been evident in his eyes. That bright shine in his eyes, the way his pupils expand as he smiles.

Obi has the same exact reaction when staring at Shirayuki.

"Is it good?" Garak interrupts, having all pairs of eyes stare up at the pharmacist before them.

"Good morning!" They all cheered, though Ryu still remained low and quiet. Garak found herself taking the seat beside Ryu and had Obi pass her a clean plate. Few utensils later, and her plate was practically filled with everything left over. "So Obi, how's the trip looking for ya?"

"Smoothly, I think," Obi began, his face expressing thought as he began moving around some of his pouched egg with the teeth of his fork. "It doesn't take a day to get to Tanbarun, so I'll be there by nightfall."

"That's good," Garak replied, taking a piece of a hard-boiled egg and eating it quietly and quickly. "It should take a day, though, to get to Wilant from there, so be sure to get rest early so you can leave from Tanbarun early." Obi nods, but Shirayuki looked at Garak in surprise.

"Is Wilant Palace really that far?" Shirayuki asked ponderously.

"It is," Garak said with a firm nod. She pushed back a bit of her curly, tortilla-colored hair and swallowed down her chewed food. "Hence why I don't go there as often as I used to for research. When I did, I stayed there for long periods of time to do all the research I needed to return here without lacking anything. It's quite stressful, truth be told."

"Sounds like it," Shirayuki said quietly, returning back to eat one of her strawberries. Garak then noticed the way Shirayuki's face dropped in some sort of woe, seeing how she only took one bite before placing the sweet down. The pharmacist figured it was the distant Obi would be from her once he went up to Wilant.

"But it is quite close to the castle, so by the third day, Obi should be here a little after noon," Garak began, smiling confidently to reassure Shirayuki. The young herbalist raised her head and flashed a small smile, seeming a little more lifted. Then Obi tossed his napkin on his plate and stood from his seat.

"Alright, I better get going now," Obi said through a yawn as he raised his arms to stretch them. "Master wants to speak with me before I start heading off."

"Understood," Garak commented, having Ryu and Shirayuki nod as Obi began to carry all the dirty dishes. But before he could get far, Shirayuki grabbed his forearm and halted him from doing anything else.

"We can handle it, Obi, don't worry," Shirayuki said quietly, having Obi look at her kindly.

"But I can do it, Miss—"

"I know you can," Shirayuki whispered, her emerald eyes glowing as she held her knights build forearm. She took the plate from his hands with her free one and gave him a reassuring smile. "But I'd like to do this one thing for you before you go."

Obi smiled at her, his heart exploding with pure temptation to hug her and do something further than just that. It was everything about this girl that he can't get enough of. Her strong will, beautiful heart, lovely physical existence. He could not find a single flaw in this girls being, and that absolutely frightened him.

To be in love with the perfect girl.

"Take care, Miss Garak," Obi said with a respectful nod, having Garak smirk at him before returning the nod. Obi went over to Ryu and scooped him from his seat. Shirayuki and Garak couldn't help but be amused at how shocked Ryu can get from such a mere motion. "You too, half pint. Be sure to watch over Mistress for me, okay?"

"Okay," Ryu said firmly, his voice ever so quiet and rasp. Obi grinned at the young prodigy before putting him down on the floor. Ruffling the dark brown hair, Obi checked his attire to ensure no splotches or stains of food he might of accidentally caused from eating. Shirayuki eyed him as well, making sure he wasn't dirty from the back. Seeing as nobody said anything, Obi turned to Shirayuki and gave her a sweet smile.

"Remember I leave a little before noon, Little Miss," Obi reminded, having Shirayuki nod.

"I know," she gushed, smiling widely as she tilted her head. Obi watched her red locks slightly move from her head motion. They looked so shiny and inviting, like a freshly picked apple from the best tree. "I'll bring everything to you and say goodbye before noon."

"Thank you, Miss," Obi said warmly, his amber eyes glued onto the beautiful girl. He wished he could stare at her forever, and watch the way those plump cheeks turned a light hue of pink and the way her green eyes shined against the morning sun. He wished that he could keep admiring her button nose and the way her soft lips moved with every word she utters through her soothing voice. "I'll be seeing you two."

With one more wave, Obi took his leave from the office to head to Prince Zen.

* * *

"Obi, you're promptly," Zen uttered, looking over to his personal messenger before him.

Light from the sun came pouring in as Zen opened his curtains. Everything seemed to remain as it usually is. The desk was exactly dead center between the walls left and right of the room. The books, though collected dust, still continued to remain color splashed and their spines continued the same direction with the titles turned the same way. And of course, Kiki and Mitsuhide were by the front door, their usual stance lax but still prepared to fight when necessary.

"Of course, Master," Obi began with his usual mischievous smirk. "I wouldn't waste a minute longer in not seeing your dashing face."

"You are a piece of work," Zen growled, having Obi chuckle a bit at his own silliness as Zen pinched the bridge of his nose. Obi understood fully well that this was not a time for jokes, but he felt like lightening the mood a bit. Especially considering the sudden depression that has popped up due to the trip. "Anyways, do you have the invitations with you?"

"They're in my bag, straight and intact at the horse down in front of the castle," Obi informed. Zen nodded, gracious at how efficient and productive Obi was. He stood tall and proud before his Master, too, with his hands holding one another right in front of his belly where the white streak worth of a belt hugged his upper waist.

"You have already been down to the horse?" Zen asked, a hint of shock sliding off his tongue. Obi simply nodded. "You really are productive…"

"Never anything less, Master," Obi replied respectfully. "I believe it's almost time for me to head out, Master."

Zen briefly revealed his pocket watch, having Obi wince at it. It was the very watch that Shirayuki asked for before she and Obi went to see Prince Raji. The golden structure appeared to be renewed, glimmering happily as it held the replaced glass that protected the purpose of the watch. Obi knew why Zen hadn't thrown it away, and Obi wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"I believe you're right," Zen began quietly, returning the chained watch into the inside pocket of his blazer. Obi merely blinked before watching as his Master walked around his desk and joined right by Obi's side. "Let's take our leave then. Kiki, Mitsuhide."

"Yes, sir," the two aides said in sync as they opened the doors for the Prince and his messenger.

* * *

They all arrived at the ground level of the castle, right by the front gate. The pairs of feet walked upon the bricks that were several shades of gray. There was a brown stallion prepared for Obi on the sand-colored dirt. The horse had already been prepared with a leather saddle and had most of Obi's items clipped on it. Guards were moderating outside the gate, with one keeping the horse at bay with a lead. Obi hadn't wanted to cause any commotion, but he felt Izana's presence overhead, the exact same way he was when Shirayuki had went to Tanbarun.

"Would you like any guards to accompany you?" Zen asked kindly, having Obi playfully turn to Zen and flash a fake expression of offense.

"You think I'm incapable of protecting myself, Master?" Obi began, placing his hand on his chest. "I'm hurt."

"Ha ha," Zen spewed sarcastically, having Obi place his hands behind his head as he grinned at the Master. Unlike many, Obi refused to be fazed by Izana, even when his dark blue orbs were attempting to burn into him. Surely, he had immense respect for the Wistalia family, but Izana surely didn't frighten him as much as he thinks he does. "Oh, uh—Mitsuhide. The money."

"Don't spend it all on alcohol," Mitsuhide began as he walked over to Obi and offered a small, brown pouch. Obi smirked at him, making Mitsuhide slightly uneasy as he grabbed the pouch from his hand.

"Don't worry, Mitsuhide," Obi assured the turquoise-haired aide. "After trying Miss Garak's Roka alcohol, I don't think I can turn to any other than hers." Mitsuhide found humor in that and chuckled, having Obi chuckle as well. Mitsuhide then clung one hand around the back of Obi's neck and lightly smashed his forehead upon Obi's.

"Be careful, okay?" Mitsuhide muttered, his voice kept low enough so only the two could hear. Obi could see his hazel eyes fill with worry, having his amber eyes widen. He knew these kind individuals cared for him, but the extent was beyond him to imagine. "I know you've been on your own for practically all your life—I see that. But I just want to make sure you know that you'll be on my mind, okay, Obi?"

"Y-yes," Obi stuttered, sweat dropping from such serious, sentimental words. Especially from an easily flustered guy like Mitsuhide. "I'll be coming back very shortly, I assure you Mitsuhide."

"Good," Mitsuhide hummed, pushing Obi away to ruffle his raven hair. Obi rolled his eyes at such a childish motion. "I'll be quite upset to spend more days away from my favorite monkey." Obi shoved the aide playfully, receiving a hardy laugh from him before he backed away right back at his place behind Zen. It was now Kiki's turn.

The blonde girl walked up to him and gave him a very stern stare. Obi had to admit—of all the people he's met, Kiki was surely one of the few who really intimidated him. Those ice cold blue eyes alone made people shiver in their very shoes. Seeing as Kiki was a woman who very much resided her biggest points in strength made Obi pretty scared of her. The title for being the most intimidating went to Shirayuki, though.

"Don't be stupid," Kiki said simply, her monotonous tone shocking Obi with the kind words. Her arms were folded in front of her chest, having Obi's peripheral vision burst in purple as he stared into her eyes. "I won't be watching you, so don't be too wild."

"Will do," Obi nodded, receiving a small smile from Kiki before she as well returned to her spot behind the Prince as well. He gave her a small smile as well before meeting eyes with the Prince. Obi watched as Zen walked up to him, his lips tightly shut and pursed with those azure orbs dim but alive.

"I know you'll do just fine on this trip on your own, Obi," Zen began, having Obi listen attentively without doing anything silly or playfully flirtatious as he typically would. "Upon your return, come to my office immediately. But please be wary of your surroundings and send my greetings to my mother. Keep in mind to address her as 'Miss' rather than 'Queen.' It'll reflect on me greatly." Obi smirked at his words and nodded.

"Of course, Master," Obi said quietly, glad to be doing such an important service for the man who changed his life. "Thank you for trusting me as well as the concern. I will return without a hair even touched and pride from Miss Haruto."

Zen smiled from Obi's kindness and gave him a firm nod. Obi was quick to bow to him, closing his eyes to rest them for a moment. There was so much hope and trust in his Master's eyes that it was only a little overwhelming. The messenger could feel his heart race a little faster than a moment prior to Zen's words, and he wasn't too mad about it.

"Do me proud, Obi."

With that, Obi straightened up and gave his Master a smile. Zen couldn't help but smile back in appreciation of that smile. Obi was one of only 4 people who could receive the best of him. Obi didn't know it, of course, but Zen was glad he didn't. Though, Zen had a feeling Obi knew but didn't need to say a word on it.

Zen returned back with his two aides, all 3 pairs of eyes staring as Obi gave them all a polite nod before walking over to the horse. One of his gloved hands was quick to be placed on his horse's upper leg. He gently gave him a rub, ensuring that the animal knew he'd do it no harm and was appreciative of his service. Obi was prepared to hop on until eyes spotted a dew of red in his peripheral.

Obi turned to look over to see Shirayuki making her way down the stairs from the castle and headed his way. He could see the determination all over her creamy face as she rushed over. In her hand, a bag dangled all around as her boots clinked with every step she took closer to him. He watched the way her red hair danced with the velocity in which she ran. He smiled right then, seeing how set she looked on reaching him. But Obi then found his own heart dashing as well, his amber eyes widening when getting a better look of her hair.

In the distance, in that apple head of hair, Shirayuki's ear was the ride to the very hair ornament Obi had gifted to her a while back, and Obi's heart couldn't help but run a marathon.


	25. Twenty-Four

**TWENTY-FOUR – Her**

 **21** _Days Until The Wedding_

Be strong.

Be strong.

 _Be strong._

"Obi!" The apple-haired herbalist dashed down to the platform of gray bricks before her boots finally touched the dirt path. Shirayuki could feel her heart hammering her chest for oxygen, but she was too preoccupied in seeing her knight by his ride. She could feel her petite hands tremble as she slowly walked up to the tall man and let out a heavy, painful sigh. "I thought you… already left…"

"I'm still here, Miss," Obi began quietly, looking down at the girl with awe as she attempted to catch her breath. Shirayuki looked down to her dirty, hazel boots, noticing the specs of dust she managed to collect from her run. "Are you okay?"

"I was just… scared I missed… you…" Shirayuki continued gasping for air, feeling her lungs swell with the desire for oxygen. Obi looked at her with concern, but happily. She saw this in his yellow dollops of eyes and found herself happy even though this day was deemed to make her woeful. "But, luckily… I didn't."

"I'm right here," Obi assured, having her tilt her head up to see the man before her. He spoke truth, seeing him in his nice, ivory-black attire with his cat-like eyes and genuine smile. The scar on his forehead still remained and he was staring right down at the young herbalist. Oh how content she felt that he still lingered just a while longer for her to deliver the package. "Were you to be late, Little Miss?"

"I thought I was!" Shirayuki exclaimed, breathing harshly through her nose in deep desperation. "Garak took a while writing the note for you as she got drunk soon after you left."

"But it was still the morning," Obi pointed out. "Why would she be drinking at such an early time?" Shirayuki raised an eyebrow indicating how normal that was and Obi couldn't help but chuckle. Shirayuki loved that about Obi. Those random small laughs of his that are so short but ever so sweet when heard. It was also the cute little snort he'd do along with the brief snicker.

Then, it finally happened. Obi's laughter quickly ceased and his amber eyes locked into the emerald ones. The dollops of honey that Shirayuki adores so much were pleasuring her greatly with the intense stare. She could stare into those eyes forever—but a few mere seconds were enough to forget her surroundings. She'll become obsessed at some point, finding it to be her new alcohol that she'd have the pleasure of getting intoxicated from.

 _If only I could just get on my toes and just give him a simple peck…_

"O-oh!" Shirayuki broke the stare from the thought conjured by her brain. She'd scold it if it wasn't her own, but this is nonetheless her mind and she can't blame it. Pink tinted her upper cheeks as she lifted the pouch between her and her knight and closed her eyes. "Th-this is the medicine and the n-note-!"

Obi took it graciously, having Shirayuki flush her cheeks from that mere notion and her thoughts. These sudden new urges of intimacy with Obi have been occurring more often than Shirayuki had planned. She knew as fact that she grew feelings for the knight just a bit ago, but she hadn't figured it'd be to this extent. And she was scared that these feelings were partially brewed from desperation after her unasked break up with Zen. She wanted these feelings to be solely because of Obi and how amazing he is as a person.

"Thank you, Mistress," Obi said warmly, giving her a small smile. Shirayuki could feel her heart skipping beats as his amber eyes relaxed and glimmered at the sight of her. He then brought his free hand up to her hair, making the hair ornament jingle. The petite, orange bell with a pink flower made such kind noises as the white thread hung from it danced. "You're wearing it today…"

"I actually want you to take it," Shirayuki began quietly, bringing one hand up to cup his while the other slipped the hair ornament out. She grabbed his hand and lowered it, slowly bringing the other hand to press his own, the hair ornament now between them. She tilted his hand up and allowed the ornament to sit on his hand as she curled his fingers to close his hand. The view of the ornament was now gone, but Shirayuki's eyes remained on his hand for safety from Obi's expression. "To remember that I'm still there with you…"

Shirayuki listened to the man snort before he suddenly grabbed her into his arms.

She heard the flinching of gear from the Prince and the 2 aides behind him, but she couldn't be bothered. Her brain was being taunted by the loudness of her beating heart as her face soon dug into the boys' chest. She turned her head so her ear was pressed to listen to his own. She felt the smallest thuds upon her cheek, figuring immediately that Obi's heart was racing as well. But he held her tightly, an influx of warmth and sparks crawling all around her body.

"I don't need a physical item to know what's engraved in my heart." Shirayuki widened her eyes from his statement that she's applied to herself. But it was evident these two were immensely stubborn. "But I'll take this with me and give it back when I return, Miss. I promise."

"Even if you don't return it, make sure _you_ return to me, okay?" Shirayuki whispered, having Obi pull her back and give her a firm nod. She smiled widely at this, anticipation for his return bursting all over her body. "Goodbye, Obi."

"Don't say it like I'll never see you again," Obi began quietly, shocking the red-haired girl with his falter and pain smearing in his eyes for a brief moment. He then looked up again, his signature smirk painted on his chapped, pale lips. "I'll be _seeing you_ , Miss." Shirayuki giggled at this, watching as he let go of her shoulders and turned to the horse. With the boost of the saddles stirrup, Obi hoisted himself on the horse with both legs by its sides. He tied the bag provided by Shirayuki where the other bag was and made sure the knot was tight. He then took the halter from the guard before the horse, silently dismissing him as Obi looked back and stared at Shirayuki.

"I'll be seeing you, Obi," Shirayuki said quietly, giving him one last smile to cherish. Obi returned the smile, seeing his face glow up just staring at hers. With a nod to her, Prince Zen, and the two aides, Obi quickly whipped the halter with both hands. The horse quickly began to gallop away from the castle, seeing dirt swirl up into dusty tornados as Obi gradually began to disappear from view.

 _That's it then, huh?_ Shirayuki watched silently as the clinking of the horse's shoes were sounding distant and Obi's silhouette was fading. She hadn't cared for the royals and the assistants staring at her from behind; her heart already longed for Obi's return. She couldn't wait to see Obi again, she could feel her stomach bubble just by the thought of his return. She would have liked to linger longer in staring at the boy who was no longer in sight, but one of the royal bloods wanted to tamper with her.

"Shirayuki." The apple-haired girl turned around from the sound of the King's voice. Her emerald eyes dimmed, looking up at the blonde up above on the small bridge of the castle. He was sat on one of the cut pillars, his azure eyes menacing as he gave her an evil-like smirk. "Come to my quarters, would you?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

Shirayuki clenched her petite hands to fists as she slowly began walking back to the castle. But she was quick to open them up to hold her hands in front of her lower belly. Shirayuki walked proudly back, her eyes darting to meet with Mitsuhide's, Kiki's, and Zen's. She gave them a firm nod before calmly walking back into the castle. Once she was in and out of view of the people outside, she let out a sigh and a small, bitter giggle.

Shirayuki figured she was going to be in a rough spot without Obi, but she never imagined it would happen so soon.

* * *

"So I see you've confided greatly with your personal knight and my younger brothers' personal assistant." Izana speaks with such fire on his tongue. Shirayuki was shocked it hadn't seared out of his mouth just yet. "You've chosen a great decision for yourself."

"Thank you, Majesty Izana," Shirayuki said simply.

The two were stood dead center of Izana's office. It was a rather vacant room, anyone would admit. The white walls, ivory to be exact, were solely ornate with mere streaks of polished wood and banners of the kingdom. The banners, though not as bright as Shirayuki's hair, were a fine color of red with ochre finishing the borders of the very banners. And then, the only thing sat on the dark wood was Izana's very desk and bookshelves that held titles from all over the world with several different languages in them.

"You have also done our kingdom a great deal," Izana began, having Shirayuki not surprised by his words. It was clear as day that Izana wanted no peasant to even dare be in such high regard from a Prince, let alone be associated with one. It was obvious he wanted Shirayuki as far away from the throne as possible. "You have shown my brother how to become stronger, and for that I am forever in your debt. He has grown so quickly that I am no longer in fear that he'll rule improperly someday."

"That's good," Shirayuki replied quietly. "I'm glad I was able to be of benefit for Clarines."

"But now he's found valuable blood, which does a great service for our kingdom," Izana began, having Shirayuki almost wince at his words. She knew he only aimed to intimidate, but getting hurt was a choice she had to make. And if she's being honest to herself: it hurt very much. "Princess Elizabeth is quite the catch, no?"

"She's a very kind Princess, Your Majesty," Shirayuki replied, truthfully though the words burned her throat. "I wait to see her do fantastic things for this country with Prince Zen by her side."

"I can't agree more," Izana said simply, nodding before walking over to his desk and taking himself a seat on it. Shirayuki forced her emerald eyes to cooperate, forcing the green orbs up to continue meeting the pair of azure eyes. She watched as he folded his legs and used his hands to lean back without falling. "Now then, what would you like?"

"Pardon?" Shirayuki questioned, raising her eyebrow in pure oblivion to the King's words.

"What would you like for doing the kingdom such a service?" Izana repeated with a smile that was obviously forced. He was attempting to be genuine. "You helped Zen grow and become strong, which was my point in announcing that I was forever in your debt."

Shirayuki couldn't believe this man. She respected him greatly, after listening to all the stories of him doing what's best for the kingdom and how he's helped other lands flourish while under his reign. And it was obvious that he loved his younger brother more than anything. But to think that he has yet to pick up how Shirayuki is was beyond her. He hadn't taken the time to know her, but she figured that his high observant being would catch on sooner or later.

"I'm honored, Your Majesty," Shirayuki began quietly, nerves quickly seeping out of her system. "But a thank you is more than enough for me. Aside from your blessing, it is something I've yearned for since I've met you. All I wanted to do was to prove that I could be of use to this kingdom and this land I love so much. I am happy that I helped Prince Zen in a vital way, so that does suffice for me."

Izana studied the girl for a brief moment before closing his eyes, a warm smile crawling along his lips.

"I would've been able to tolerate it if Zen had actually gone through with his plan to marry you," Izana pointed out calmly. Shirayuki's eyes widened at the man's words, unsure as to how to take it. All she knew was that her breath was taken and her brain was stabbing heart with feelings she didn't want to deal with. "But this was truthfully the better path. For Zen _and_ for you, Shirayuki."

Shirayuki forced herself so hard not to cry at that very moment. How does one sound like they'd give their blessing but completely not want to at the same time? King Izana can be intimidating at times, but he sure can bring a deal of pain by building one up only to break them down in the span of a few seconds. She doesn't know what to feel exactly, but she now knew that she can no longer take this path properly. Not remaining there, in the castle right by the boy who told her such hopeful words.

Hopeful words that led him to victory and her to her demise.

"You're probably right, Your Highness," Shirayuki muttered, shooting a small smile at the King as she stared attentively. "Zen said so himself. 'Color has meaning, and red is supposed to represent fate.' And maybe, this is what fate has brought to us."

Izana could only nod in agreement while Shirayuki forced herself to swallow her impatience.

* * *

"Ryu, I want to fix my face!" When Shirayuki had announced this, the young boy couldn't help but express his confusion with a puzzled stare.

Shirayuki had decided that right after her talk with Izana to fix herself. She was no longer going to cry over Zen. Rather, she was going to take this heartbreak and transform it for her benefit. She wants to grow and continue living her life. She doesn't want to be stuck at a blockade formed by her feelings. She wants to move forward with new feelings and a new heart along her side.

"I can definitely help brew up medicine to relax the puffy eyes and the bloating, if that's what you mean," Ryu began quietly, having Shirayuki smile widely as she fully entered their quarters and went to tamper at her table. "Obi has already left, I assume?"

"Ah, yes!" Shirayuki realized she went straight to Izana's quarters and couldn't stop by to announce Obi's leave. "He has the medicine and the note."

"Ah, good," Ryu muttered, clinking a few vials together accidentally when mixing the two. "It's a little strange without him around. It feels weird." Shirayuki smiled at Ryu's words. It's always intriguing to see Ryu actually use his feelings to react.

"Yeah, it does…" Shirayuki said with a gentle smile, looking down at her packed clipboard. There were several tasks she had to do, but they were slowly becoming squiggles to her eyes. She brought her hand up to the basil scarf around her neck, feeling its wool properties upon her smooth fingers.

"Do you miss him?" The young boy pondered, having Shirayuki drop her head a little lower.

"Just a bit," Shirayuki whispered, gripping onto the scarf harder as her eyes began to blur from the development of tears.

Her heart was struggling with feelings that don't mix properly. With Izana highlighting what happened between her and Zen and Obi being away, it was hard for her. The feelings for Zen may be fading but Obi has developed to be her comfort zone, and she misses it so, so much.

"He'll be back," Ryu began, having Shirayuki glance to her side to lend an ear. "He promised."

"That he did," Shirayuki struggled, a smile teasing her face with ease. She then turned and joined Ryu at his desk. His aqua eyes watched as she rubbed her own eyes and began tampering with the boys books. He didn't mind it, but he was curious at all the shifting she was doing until she finally revealed a burgundy-colored hardcover. "Is this the one for emotional remedies?"

"That's for remedies to make whenever you're _feeling_ mad or angry," Ryu began simply. "You're seeking a remedy for the physical results of these emotions." Shirayuki giggled, knocking her head a bit to indicate her brief moment of stupidity. "Lucky for you, though, I've already created asked remedy for you."

"Y-you have?" Shirayuki asked in shock, her mouth slightly parted in evident surprise.

Shirayuki watched as Ryu placed the vials on his rack and dropped down to the floor. He crawled into his home right under the desk and sifted through his bedding for the remedy. She heard books being flung a little and bottles tapping one another before he groaned to confirm that he found it. Crawling out slowly, he glanced up to be wary of the desk before rising from the ground and offering Shirayuki the bottle.

It was a small, fat bottle, so to say. It had an extremely short neck to lead to the bulbous bottle. With one hand holding the top of it by the cork and the other right under the bottle, she analyzed the substance. To her surprise, it remained a fairly light-lemon color. It was transparent and rather thick, she noticed. She then removed the cork to reveal an extremely pungent, but fine fragrance release from the container.

"This smells like… juniper berry, rose, and lavender?" Shirayuki guessed, having Ryu flash a small smile before nodding in confirmation. "Where did you get the juniper berry though? They're rather rare to come across and we hadn't gotten one to grow here in the kingdom."

"I sent a letter to Lyrias, another estate in the Wistal Kingdom for a few berries," Ryu said simply. "So while you were distracted with Obi and everyone else, I took the opportunity to do this in somewhat secrecy. I made the remedy a while ago, but I allowed it to sit for a few to strengthen the properties."

Shirayuki couldn't help but feel so good after that. Ryu had thought about her enough to surprise her with such a needed gift. She knew that Ryu was not really the type to think about others or really derail from his work for something not required physically. But this young prodigy has grown emotionally after Shirayuki had entered his life and expressed a sort of love he's never felt before. And she is very happy that she has shown the young boy how to use his heart.

"Ryu." Shirayuki placed the bottle down before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him against her. She felt him gasp, his heart practically hammering out of his chest as Shirayuki held him. One hand remained on his upper back with the other right on top of his dark brown hair. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. I really appreciate it and I want you to know how grateful I am that you were my teacher and now one of my best friends."

"W-well," Ryu stuttered, hesitantly raising his arms. Shirayuki felt those short arms wrap around her stomach, feeling the hands unable to meet behind her back. "You're the closest thing I've had for a mother. I've never felt that before, and I think the way you've shown me makes it feel that way."

Shirayuki could've sworn that her lungs were broken at that very moment, because she was quickly out of breath from Ryu's words. He was always such a quiet, mysterious boy. Not outspoken but incredibly blunt every time he did do a bit of speaking. The young boy also proves to be fairly easy to read, especially when he does something embarrassing or out of the normal for him. But now, at this moment after hearing such heartfelt words from Ryu, Shirayuki couldn't help but feel so happy.

"I sometimes like to think I'm some sort of mother for you, next to Miss Garak," Shirayuki began quietly. "I care about you a lot, Ryu. I know that you know that, but I just want to repeat it just to make sure."

"Thank you for repeating it anyways," Ryu murmured, his face pressed against her belly. "Shirayuki, I wanted to actually ask you something."

"Yes?"

"If, in theory, the kingdom wanted to move me over to Wilant," Ryu began, his tongue spewing nervousness. Just that statement alone had Shirayuki figuring everything out. She hadn't known how to feel over it. "Would you… consider going with me?"

 _To leave Wistal Castle and the town of Clarines for Wilant?_ Shirayuki looked down as she held Ryu tighter in silence. She didn't know what to say. She had no words this time, and that scared her security over the young prodigy she loves.


	26. Twenty-Five

**TWENTY-FIVE – Him**

 **20** _Days Until The Wedding_

 _I wonder if she woke up with a smile._

Obi's thoughts for the girl were often silly but genuine. Trekking this long way from the castle to Tanbarun had been boring, to be blunt. So Obi's thoughts were always entertained by the fascination he had over Shirayuki. Anything and everything that surrounded him on his journey always led him back to wonder how his Mistress was doing without him around.

When he saw the trees, he could recall the way he taught her how to climb trees much faster and smoother than she did before.

When he met others, he always imagined her bright smile that appeared every time she greeted new faces.

When he was eating, he could remember how she fed him a bit of breakfast that he had fetched for her solely.

Shirayuki was especially in Obi's mind when he rode up to Tanbarun's castle. Several guards were stood there on their posts, giving Obi blank faces behind their knightly masks as he passed them. He knew as fact that she would wave at them, flash them one of her beautiful smiles and look up towards the sky, anticipating her meet with the young, stupid Prince once more. The immense respect for these grounds was rubbing off him as he recalled this kingdom's assistance in rescuing the girl. That is something he'll never forget.

"Halt!" A guard, waiting right in front of the entrance. Obi pulled back his halter, causing the horse to stop and shift a bit before standing still. Obi got off of the stallion and gave it a few pats by his bottom as a thankful gesture. He then took the lead of the horse to keep it at bay and not run away. And, of course, Obi quickly stood straight in front of the horse with his hands behind his back with respective posture. "Who are you, Sir?"

"I am Obi," Obi began with a stern tone. "I am the personal attendant, messenger, and immediate knight for the Second Prince of Clarines, Prince Zen Wistaria." He was very quick to flaunt the crest stuck by his heart on his black attire. He also used one hand to reveal the identification pendant of the state. The guard was quick to walk over and took the pendant in his own hand before nodding in confirmation.

"You hold true to your titles, Sir," the guard announced before backing a few feet away from Obi. "What is it you seek here in Tanbarun? More specifically, at the Kingdom?"

"I actually seek to give an invitation to Prince Raji," Obi announced truthfully, taking out a small envelope from his back pocket to present to the guard. But as the guard went to reach for it, Obi held it close to his chest and flashed the guard a mischievous smirk. "My Master instructed me to have this delivered to the Prince _personally_."

"But you hadn't sent Our Majesty a note of your arrival," the guard began, his tongue more defensive now as Obi leered. "We were not aware that you were to come, therefore we cannot trust for you to meet with our Prince."

"Except this is the man who helped bring Shirayuki back to safety." Prince Raji's voice suddenly entered the conversation, and Obi's amber eyes darted to find his body. He saw the brown attire slowly come from the castle door as the Prince gave Obi a fine stare. "This man is always welcomed here, announced or unannounced."

"O-oh, Your Highness!" The guard began, nerves crawling in him as he paled up. He gave the boy a bow and kept himself lowered before him. Prince Raji stood in front of the guard, his hand on his hip with the other loosely hanging to his side. "I didn't know—I didn't want to invite the uninvited."

"Yes, but this man is always welcome," Raji declared, having the guard mentally note that. "Just be sure to have someone inform me of his coming and I shall come pick him up here."

"Yes, Prince Raji!" The guard obliged, having the Prince smirk before snapping. The guard straightened up again, but Obi was too busy with the royal blood approaching him.

It was nothing new with Raji, really. He was still a boy, but his physical features were proving that it would take a long while for him to develop into a man. His brown hair was still somewhat messy, but sleek. The mole by his eye remained intact, though Obi was never one to be disrespectful and stare at it. And Obi could tell that he was still very intimidated by Obi, even though the two are on good terms and have never been on any bad ones.

"Hello, Prince Raji," Obi said simply, giving his respects with a bow before rising a few seconds later. Prince Raji nodded, having Obi quickly divert his eyes towards his close aide, Sakaki. "Nice to see you again, Sir Sakaki."

"You as well, Sir Obi," Sakaki said firmly, giving him a kind nod for Obi to return it. Obi then turned back to the Prince, waiting for his ask.

"Welcome back to Tanbarun, Obi," Prince Raji said, his voice still as high and frail as ever. Obi released a curt smile before nodding in thanks. "What brings you here at such an early time?"

"I come to bring you an invitation from the Second Prince of Clarines." Obi offered him the small envelope and he watched as Raji flinched from it. He would always been intimidated by Prince Zen, and Obi found that incredibly entertaining. "A wedding invitation."

"Oh?" Raji hummed in pleasant surprise, taking the envelope in his hands as he held it out for himself. His dark brown eyes scanned the envelope, noticing his name engraved in the very front of it. He lowered his hands, one of them grazing the blue seal with the crest of the Wistaria Kingdom. He gently lifted the wax from the paper to open the envelope, smiling softly down at it. "This is so soon, no? I'm happy for the two, no doubt, but—"

Raji suddenly silenced himself, and Obi knew why. On the bent paper that held the invitation letter, Raji's eyes slowly dragged to see a name he didn't expect: Princess _Elizabeth Knight_ right next to Prince Zen Wistaria.

* * *

"What… happened?"

The three were inside the castle in Prince Raji's throne room. As usual, it was ornate with white walls, fancy carpets, and banners of the kingdoms representative colors and crest. Obi stood only few feet from the Prince, who was on his feet and his mouth agape. Obi noticed that Raji's very own aide could see the immense shock in Raji and how tense the room became from the 'comprehending' silence.

"If I knew that, Your Highness," Obi began, nodding slowly in some displeasure to speak. "I'd tell you."

"How is Shirayuki taking this?" Prince Raji began, having Obi catch his eyes to see pure concern coat them. Obi grinned, knowing how good Shirayuki was in picking her friends and how much she deserves this sort of care. "Is she alright? Has she been doing well?"

"As much as I hate to admit, she hasn't been doing too well," Obi muttered quietly, diverting his eyes to the ground. He has been trying his best to make her happy though, and it is working. But those tears every night don't stop. "It'll be… evident when you arrive to the wedding."

"I don't know what to say," Prince Raji began quietly, expressing a frown as he looked down at the invitation. "I didn't think this would actually happen. I was hoping—no, _expecting_ —to be able to address her as 'Her Highness' or 'Princess Shirayuki.' Though, those titles don't do her much justice, huh?"

"She is far above a position that makes her considered 'valuable,'" Obi began, swallowing a harsh gulp as he let out a sigh. "But I as well would have liked to see Miss achieve all the goals she made for herself once she met Master."

"If I had known, I would have invited her over!" Prince Raji announced, having Sakaki stifle a snort. Obi, too, read his thoughts and figured that Raji would have meant that statement in attempts to ring her instead. But Prince Raji finally figured that out as well and turned to glare at his aide. "To give her space from Prince Zen, of course!"

"I'm sure you meant just that, Prince Raji," Sakaki said, pure unsureness in his tongue. Prince Raji rolled his eyes from the tone of his words before bringing his stare back to shoot Obi with more questions.

"So how long did it take to get here, Obi?" Prince Raji began. "You must be hungry, coming this early of day."

"I left for my trip yesterday, Your Highness," Obi said calmly. "I made it around by night, so I took shelter in a tree before waking up just an hour earlier."

"You could've stayed in the castle you know!" Prince Raji insisted, having Obi grin.

"Thank you, Prince Raji, but I've adapted to the trees," Obi admitted, having Prince Raji unleash a small smile with an understanding nod. "I also didn't seek to be a bother at such a late time."

"It's no worries, really," Prince Raji said lightly. "There are always guards out and willing to give you shelter when you need it. After all, you are someone highly respected by Shirayuki and whoever Shirayuki respects is also someone I respect."

"Thank you for those words, Your Highness," Obi said quietly, giving him a genuine smile before fixing his posture once more. "If you don't have any more asks, I'll be taking my leave."

"Oh—are you in hurry to go back?"

"No, no," Obi began. "I have another invitation to deliver."

"The wedding is in less than 3 weeks, Obi," Prince Raji began, holding the invitation by the bottom corners of it. "Why be in such a rush, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I want to return to her as soon as possible," Obi admitted shyly, his voice low as a big smile tempted Obi's lips. Prince Raji was quick to catch this and finally allowed everything to click. And, to his own surprise, Raji was no longer too irritated by Zen over what he's done to Shirayuki. After all, she does have someone catching her every time she falls.

"Completely understood," Prince Raji hummed, having Obi lift up his eyes to see Raji give him a warm smile. It felt nice, like some sort of approval Obi never thought he needed until this very moment. "I only have one more ask, if I may?"

"Of course."

"Can you deliver these books to Shirayuki?" Prince Raji asked, having Obi tilt his head in mere confusion before watching the royal snap. Sakaki nodded, disappearing from the room to leave the two alone with the few guards collected in the room. "I had a few attendants of my own to travel the world to fetch books for Shirayuki. The study of herbs and flowers, since she is a court herbalist. So I also brought her a few of the mentioned herbs in those books so she can grow and study them."

"Oh," Obi said in pleasant surprise, seeing how kind and immensely considerate Prince Raji was being. "Why not bring it to her when you come over to Clarines?"

"Well, they were intended to be a wedding gift for her," Prince Raji murmured, having Obi quickly nod in understanding. "But with the unexpected change, I suppose I should gift it to her now."

"My question still stands," Obi began. Prince Raji blushed a bit before looking away towards his large windows at the side of his room.

"Well, it's a form of disrespect almost to bring a gift to the person that is neither the grooms nor brides," Prince Raji pointed out. But then his brown eyes soften, a random whiff of wind striking his messy locks to allow them to gently dance. "But I also want her to read it before I go so when I arrive, we can talk about them at some point."

Right at the end of his sentence, Sakaki returned with 3 fairly large books in his arms. They looked incredibly old, seeing the parchment very yellow and the covers fairly scratched up. But Obi could tell Prince Raji had people to fix it up to the best state it could be for the young woman. Then, Obi raised his eyes to see a pile of leather herb containers, likely with the herbs Prince Raji had mentioned he got for her.

"You read all of those for her, Your Highness?" Obi questioned, seeing Prince Raji's eyes suddenly twinkle before he turned his body to Obi's directions but dropped his eyes to the ground. He was embarrassed, that was evident. Obi found himself grinning at the Prince. "She really had an impact on you as well, huh?"

"That girl is the greatest thing I ever stumbled upon," Prince Raji mumbled shyly. "I wish my first impression was much better, but I'm going to make it up. I'm going to prove to her that all her words won't go in vain. I'm going to work to be the best version of myself, and to be someone she can happily call a friend."

"Your Highness, if I may," Obi began, flashing him a toothy, yet sweet smile. "I think you've made it up to her."

Prince Raji smiled warmly at the previously rogue man, and Obi felt a connection between the two he didn't think he'd ever find. He never thought Prince Raji would ever want to be bothered with such a rascal like himself. But right then, as he was asking Sakaki to get Shirayuki's gift packed and ready for Obi to take, he could tell that Prince Raji has worked incredibly hard and that was all because of her. That girl is a miracle to anyone she interacts with, isn't she?

Prince Raji saw Obi out, with Sakaki chatting up Obi the details of the wedding as they walked. Obi noticed a few of the Tanbarun maids swoon over him and shyly wave as he made his way out. Raji had snapped at a guard a few moments prior to get Obi's horse back at the entrance. Making it out, Obi noticed his brown horse and smiled. He darted down the stairs and showed the new big package to the animal.

"Guards!" Prince Raji startled the protectors. "Get one of the horse tamers to tie this thing to the horse for our kind visitor."

"Oh no, Your Highness, no need-!"

"Obi, I don't want you to not do it because I'm being courteous," Prince Raji began with a smirk. "I don't want you to improperly do it and get Shirayuki's books ruined as well as her herbs. And that is her gift after all."

"You're very right, Prince Raji," Obi began with a small smile. "Thank you."

Prince Raji nodded triumphantly as the guards got a few of the horse tamers. Obi offered them the packed bag of books and herbs, having them take it and head off to prepare the horse. As they did, Obi suddenly felt small vibrations coming closer from the castle, having his amber eyes study the open entrance of it. And, being unmistaken, the two royal twins stood at the top of the stairs, their faces gleaming.

"Obi!" The two said in sync, having the young Prince dart down with the Princess struggling to go just as fast with her dress. Obi smiled, bending down at his knees with a warm expression to greet the two youngsters. Prince Raji wanted to interject, but Sakaki was quick to give him a pat on the back as the two kids stormed passed him and went right in front of Obi.

"Hey Princess Rona and Prince Eugena," Obi said warmly, greeting the two happily. "How have you two been?"

"We've been well, thank you!" Prince Eugena said with an elated grin. "How about you, Obi?"

"I've been just as well, thank you," Obi replied happily.

"How's Shirayuki?" Rona quickly jumped in, having Obi grin at the fairly mischievous sibling. He noticed her curious expression, showing concern along with her eyes full of plot.

"She as well is doing well," Obi informed, nodding confidently at the two young kids. "Not meaning to change the subject too direly, but may I ask why you two were rushing over to come see me?"

"That's because our idiot brother didn't inform us of your arrival," Rona groaned, having Prince Raji flinch from her insult. "And, evidently, your leave."

"Ah, well you two caught me right on time," Obi assured, having him hesitantly open his arms. He saw the two shifting, practically aching for a hug but Obi didn't want to misinterpret. But, to his favor, the two opened up his arms completely and jumped into them gleefully. He felt them ease in his touch, having Obi tilt his head in such confusion over such an interaction. Never did he ever picture himself getting into a situation like this, but now he's so deep in it that he can no longer back out. Not like he even wanted to anyways.

"We'll be seeing you again soon, yes?" Princess Rona was first to speak right after the end of the embrace. "You'll be at Clarines for Shirayuki's wedding, right?"

"Um," Obi began awkwardly, clapping his hands together softly. "You definitely will be seeing me again soon, but I don't think it'll be for Shirayuki's wedding."

"Huh?" The young Princess and Prince hummed in sync, pure ponder in their eyes. Obi gave them a sad smile before standing up properly once more. He offered the two his hands and they each took one in their hands. This was his gesture to bid them farewell, since they just finished their embrace. Obi then leered at Prince Raji, having him quickly understand the translation before beckoning his two younger siblings. And they obliged, Eugena holding his sister as he led her beside the eldest sibling and watched Obi thank the horse tamers before mounting the horse. Wrapping up the lead, Obi took the halter and gripped it fairly tight.

"I'll be seeing you, Prince Raji, Prince Eugena, and Princess Rona," Obi said with a respectful nod. "And to you as well, Mister Sakaki. Take care!"

"You too!" They all chanted, having Obi smile before flinging the halter up and moving the horse towards the path away from the castle.

As Obi was headed his way, he had a strong feeling that those two youngsters badgered about Obi's words to their older sibling. Swiftly, Obi leaned to his side and dug through his pouch. Contently, he revealed the very headband Zen forced him to remove long ago. He let the halter go for a moment to firmly slip it on before grabbing it back and forcing the horse to go faster. And, as Obi predicted, a loud, familiar scream from Princess Rona erupted from the castle he was just welcomed in a few ago.

" _What!?_ "

* * *

Night finally came and Obi was back in Wistal territory. He was far away from home, but the stars kept chanting the word 'soon' as they gave him their light. Obi listened to the horse's shoes clatter with every step it took on the cleared path. It was at a time like this that Obi yearned for Shirayuki's company.

How was he so lucky to meet someone so amazing like her?

In his old days, he's never had to use his heart at all. The crowd he resided with were those who tried convincing him that the heart was only useful to breathe and that was it. And, of course, Obi stupidly confided in them and decided that his heart was not needed for anything else other than living. But before this girl, he hadn't realized that he may have been alive, but not actually living. And moreover, how did Shirayuki improve his breathing?

It would seem that her being changed his desire of things. He actually wanted to be breathing, to be alive. It was not as if Obi had wanted to die, but rather cease to exist. Before his rogue days, before meeting the Master and his Mistress. Oh, with the way he was obligated to raise himself up, Obi couldn't help but choose any path that'll give him money for food and a shower. If only he could someday tell all of this to Shirayuki without feeling pained or receiving pity in return.

And as for actually living, it would seem like Shirayuki is the center of his adrenaline. As his horse happily trekked the path in sights of a town, Obi began recalling his uncontrollable anger he owns in his heart. It would seem that since meeting the young, apple-haired girl, his anger was able to fuse with his feelings for her to brew him into the most dangerous he's ever been. And whether that's a good thing or not is for Shirayuki to interpret for herself, but Obi was glad his anger would be channeling through from something worth the energy.

Shirayuki suddenly became the light. She became the morning, and the morning dew that hung off leaves happily. She became the afternoon calmness and the lovely smell of apple pie. She became the curious night that made him feel more secure when sinking into the darkness. She became his way of life, and he hopes that that'll never change, too.

The closer he came to this random town, the more he thought about Shirayuki. He'd give the stars whatever they'd like just to receive something from her. A picture perfect image of her smile, or a realistic jolt of sound worth of her laughter. Or maybe even one of her remedies to drink for insomnia for he knew as fact that he won't be getting a wink of sleep tonight.

Shirayuki was just such a happy thought that sleeping would only mean a waste of time. At least for Obi, anyways.

He strolled into the town with the stallion, receiving several looks from the towns' people. He hadn't bothered to read the sign of its name, knowing fully well he'll likely never come back. And if he did, it'd be on very rare occasion. Obi knew his cat-like eyes were intimidating, but he had to admit that his rest face was very sinister. It was far from the intended impression, but he can't go on forcing a smile, could he? He'd be even weirder.

"Is there any place to hold my horse?" Obi asked the owner of a small inn he stumbled upon. She nodded, beckoning over a few young men to go and tend to his horse. Obi held all the items of value in his arms, knowing that if he left it with the horse, they'd be gone. After paying for his room, he grabbed his key, thanked the kind woman, and quickly fled to his assigned room.

Shutting the white oak door behind him, Obi scanned the very small room he was assigned in. It was ornate with a small, dark brown drawer that was across a small bed. The mattress was held up by a bed frame that was yearning to finally break down and ceases to be used. The mattress, small yet cozy-looking was hugged with white pillows and red sheets. Apple red, to be precise.

Obi smiled at this fact as he gently tossed his items by the bed to go over to the only window he has. It was small, but had its own windowsill with a red flower in an orange pot. If this was a tease done by the stars, then Obi mentally applauded them for being so kind. Obi opened the window some before turning to his right to notice the small balcony he was provided. He did request the top floor, after all.

He opened the old doors to introduce himself back outside. The floor creaked loudly with every step he took, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He walked over to the rail (incomparable to the castle, might he add) and placed his hands on them to grip. His amber eyes took in the brightly lit town, seeing women saunter at this night with their best dresses and men intoxicating themselves while saying rather disgusting terms to these very beautiful women. Scoffing, Obi reeled his hands back to him to begin unbuttoning his torso attire.

As he began relieving himself of his outfit, he couldn't help but divert his eyes back up to the stars. They were so beautiful tonight, for some peculiar reason. They felt bigger and full of life, as though they were young kids breaking night with one another. High adrenaline, a desire for adventure and a taste of insanity that was more than healthy for them. It reminded Obi of himself when he was allowed to be a child.

Silly, stupid, but happy without any guilt to be.

Obi couldn't help but wonder what Shirayuki had been like as a young girl. He was wondering what Shirayuki had done as a kid and if she was silly. This was probably impossible, though, considering how quickly she has grown with only 18 years in her. But she must have done things that were not frowned upon, but much unexpected of her. She's full of surprises, that girl. But Obi only wanted more.

Obi shifted his arms with the jacket carried in them, only to hear a little bell go off in a mere half-second.

Obi lifted it up a bit with one hand and dug through the sole pocket of the jacket to reveal a significant item. That hair ornament he had gifted to Shirayuki long ago. Tossing the jacket aside like waste, Obi held the ornament cautiously in his arms as he went for the rail of the balcony again. He took it by the long, silver neck of it and lifted it up to the sky, making it seem as though an orange star took reign of the vast space above him.

"Are you watching the sky too, Miss?" Obi muttered, a gentle smile crawling upon his lips. He could feel it—he could feel her emerald eyes glued up at the navy blue mysterious that was space. He could sense her, looking through her window, calling to him. The hair ornament let out another bell-like sound. "I wonder." Then, Obi's ears slightly moved from a vibration coming from the roof.

"I wonder more."

Obi shut his eyes, faltering a bit as he safely hid the hair ornament in the pocket of his pants. He let out a sigh, upset that he no longer could cherish the night properly. He was also rather somber that he could not be alone with his thoughts of the beautiful girl waiting for him back at the castle. Opening them once again, he forced his signature smirk and didn't bother turning his sight to his rogue, ex-colleague sat on the roof, legs crossed.

"And I thought I'd never see you again," Obi began, almost bitterly. "Evidently, I thought wrong."

"You sound disappointed," the woman replied with fake offense rolling off her tongue. "I'm rather hurt by that. It's nice to see you again, Obi."

"Hi, Torou," Obi greeted, his voice monotone and very discontent from the orange-haired girls' company.


	27. Twenty-Six

**TWENTY-SIX – Her**

 **20** _Days Until The Wedding_

"You should head off to bed, Ryu," Shirayuki softly spoke to the boy. The young prodigy had his eyes glued onto the book lying on the desk, but she could see discomfort every time he blinked. "You're tired and you need some rest."

"I'll be alright," the boy croaked tiredly, letting out a small yawn as he turned the page of his book. Beside him was a small plate with crumbs and a glass with stains of plum juice. Shirayuki had prepared him a dinner, knowing that he hadn't eaten much of his lunch due to grogginess. "Just this last chapter."

"That is chapter 18 and that's about 9 pages longer," Shirayuki pointed out, quickly grabbing the book from his reach and closing it with a finger on the page where he left off. Ryu looked up at Shirayuki, pure exhaustion practically bleeding from his eyes. He tried to plead, but no words to come out once Shirayuki spoke again. "Go to bed, Ryu."

"But…" Ryu groaned once more before dropping his head in defeat into his crossed arms. Shirayuki giggled, reaching over to grab a dried herb Ryu uses as a bookmark. She replaced her finger, thankfully, before placing the book down on Garak's table.

"He's something, ain't he?" Garak pointed out, taking a sip of the Roka tea that Shirayuki, Obi, and Ryu had created a bit ago. Shirayuki nodded, straightening up piles of books and papers that were always ornate on the old table. "Sometimes it scares me how unhealthy he is for someone who studies herbs and medicine."

"It's almost endearing though," Shirayuki hummed, halting to smile down at the sleeping prodigy on the table. She walked over to his side and slowly weaved a few fingers into his coarse, dark brown hair. "He's distracted by something he loves. It's just so fascinating to me."

"Don't you get the same when I give you assignments with new books or herbs?" Garak wondered, using a free hand to move back her sand-like hair from her front. Shirayuki smiled warmly at her words and nodded.

"I do," Shirayuki began quietly. "But his love remains solely in his studies, and this career. He adores it so much that his love can barely expand to other people. For me, my love doesn't just stay at my passion." Garak snickered lightly at this, having Shirayuki glance at her with a puzzled expression.

"I've noticed," Garak says simply as she downed the rest of her tea. Shirayuki had always known Garak had a knack for teasing others without making sense or making it difficult to comprehend. But Shirayuki had some idea as to what she had been implying. Or rather, _who_ she was implying. And from that, Shirayuki felt her cheeks hit a bit.

"I'll carry him to his bed," Shirayuki quickly chimed as she took the back of his chair and pulled it out from under the table. She quickly grabbed his shoulders before he drooped down and hit his head against the table. With struggle, Shirayuki bent down to put one arm under the back of his knees and the other arm right behind his back. Then, with effort, she lifted the young boy from the chair. "Wow, he's sure got some weight in him for someone who barely eats."

"If only Obi were here," Garak began, having Shirayuki's heartbeat quicken as she held the boy. Her emerald eyes dulled a bit, and Garak took quick note of this in her head. It always intrigued her to see Shirayuki react when being reminded of Obi. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Just a bit," Shirayuki lies, her voice much lower as she looked down at the sleeping prodigy in her arms. Obi would be able to carry him with incredible ease, muttering him stories that Ryu couldn't hear through his unconsciousness. It always shocked Shirayuki every time she saw Obi interact with Ryu. It was like he was a completely different person with a familiarity that made Shirayuki know as fact that every Obi she sees is one person.

"He'll be back by tomorrow," Garak highlighted, having Shirayuki look over to see the pharmacist grin. "3 days is a promise, and I don't think he'll break it. Especially when it was a promise to you, Shirayuki."

Shirayuki nodded wistfully from Garak's words before paying her a goodnight and exiting her office. The only sound she could hear was the sound of the heels of her boots as she walked. She greeted a few guards she passed as she made her way over to the shared office and entered quietly. Without turning on the light, Shirayuki used her leg to move Ryu's stool to bend down. Cautiously as she could, she safely placed the boy into the bed he's made under his desk and covered him with his blanket.

Letting out a warm sigh, Shirayuki reached over and planted a kiss on Ryu's forehead.

Light snores danced inside the office as she pulled his curtain and closed him away from her view. Now standing straight, Shirayuki slowly stepped towards the window by her desk and opened it. Her hands firmly held down on the window sill as she popped her head out to look up at the sky.

"Obi," she whispered to herself, looking at how bright the stars were tonight. "I hope you're seeing the stars tonight, because I am."

The dollops of fiery whites ornate the navy blue sky with its light. They were bigger, and much more brilliant than they usually are. They reminded her of the night before Obi had left for his trip. They were up on the roof together, staring at the sky like they'll never see it the same way ever again. And Shirayuki admitted with ease that she has never seen the sky the same since then, and that was only a night ago.

She hoped he hadn't gotten into trouble. Without her, Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki, she feared that Obi sauntered himself into a situation he wasn't completely down about and got himself in a rough spot. She worried so much over him, so much so that her heart throbbed every time her thoughts infected her with these sudden jolts of concern.

But Obi was slowly becoming something too big for Shirayuki to comprehend. It was the way the scar on his forehead made it easy to distinguish where his 'eyebrow' was when he raised it. It was the way he laughed so genuinely at silly jokes either he or Shirayuki made with one another. It was the way he eagerly helped her carry heavy boxes even though he knew well that she was very capable to do so on her own. It was the way he became the shoulder that she needed for the buckets of tears she never thought she'd ever emit. It was the way he brought her breakfast, and gave her dances, and climbed trees with her. It was the way he smiled, one with pure happiness and no mystery.

And _damn_ , it was those cursed _amber eyes_ that stabbed Shirayuki's heart with the sincerity and warmth that only appeared when she was before him.

The emerald eyes quickly diverted to the moon, seeing the thin, crescent object just sat in the sky. It was splotched with gray orbs, which were said to be called craters, or not-so-deep holes. She noticed how there was less darkness stealing the moons thunder. She would never have noticed these details had it not been for Obi. Now, she wanted to study the moon and the stars, everything that she could gather so she could tell him all about it.

"This moon is ours tonight, Obi," Shirayuki said gently, a happy smile playing at her lips. But, her brief happiness was suddenly stolen by the sound of grass being stepped on in the distance.

She tilted her head down and looked through to see one of the small spots of nature that was ornate in the castle. A wind came quick, one that didn't feel refreshing, but rather cold. This night randomly began turning ominous, and that was sending a few goosebumps up Shirayuki's arms. Pushing the window at its limit, she threw her legs out before hopping out of the window to land perfectly on her feet. Her hands were quick to hold onto Obi's scarf as she slowly began walking upon the patch of nature.

"Hello?" Shirayuki called out quietly, sensing someone's presence. She could feel them; feel an entity that didn't belong. She looked around, fear collecting in her stomach as she hoped to find a familiar body. Or even better, Obi. But there was a bad feeling brewing in the air, and Shirayuki feared that she had jumped herself right in the middle of it.

And, unfortunately, she was right.

Behind her was a strong force that grabbed her back by Obi's basil scarf. Shirayuki grunted, the scarf tightening around her neck as she felt her back touch a tough torso. She shoved her hands between the front of the scarf and her neck, hoping to choke her less as she gasped for air. Her heartbeat quickened as this mysterious body held her against her will. She then turned to glance at an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" Shirayuki barked, struggling to be released. But this mysterious figure used his other arm to wrap it around her waist to keep her firmly pressed against him. Shirayuki noticed he was entirely covered with some sort of black attire. Similar to one of a stereotypical night assassin.

"Just a visitor," the man said, attempting to make his sinister voice more kind. His grip on her was tough, having Shirayuki halt her struggling for a moment. "You have peculiar hair."

"So I've heard." The two stood there in soon silence, having Shirayuki's brain pester her with thoughts she didn't need right now.

She expected this, surely. She expected some sort of harmful thing coming her way for either her hair or other reasons that she couldn't really comprehend. Why was it that right when Obi wasn't around, all the bad comes to hurt her? It's as though Obi has become her good luck charm, and Shirayuki was yearning for some fortune right about now.

 _I'm defenseless._

 _There's nothing I can do._

 _Is there?_

She had hoped her questions would somehow reach Obi's mind. Shirayuki was desperate for his confident words and encouragement. All she wanted was one of his hugs, or a silly joke that allowed the two to share a laugh. She wanted him to take away this fear and replace it with happiness and humor and everything that comes with Obi.

' _Why would someone want to hurt a wonderful person like you?'_

Shirayuki's eyes widened from the replay in her mind, and it suddenly forced her to act faster.

"Why are you here?" Shirayuki asked, dissolving the silence between them.

"D'aw, I just figured to pay a visit to the Prince, of course," the man hummed, his grip clenching onto the scarf. "After imprisoning my father, I just wanted to come to express my immense gratitude for such an act."

Shirayuki widened her eyes. "Your father?"

"Yes, my father," the man began. "He was part of The Claw of the Sea Pirates, and Prince Zen had him locked away along with the rest of the clan."

"Oh."

"In fact," the man began eerily, having Shirayuki feel him bring his face close to the back of her head. She felt him take a whiff of her hair, having disturbance run down her spine in doing so. "They were caught because two kingdoms worked together to save a little redhead."

This was bad. This was very, very bad. Shirayuki felt her heart racing, her mind attempting to think of a plan. But it was this incredible fear that had been forcing her stiff while this man held her. Her hands were still struggling to keep her from choking, feeling the scarf push her hands into her neck. She had been yearning for air, as much as she could get while in this position. She tilted her head down, seeing if she could find anything useful from the grass. She then looked at Obi's scarf and widened her eyes. She then grinned.

"Little is a bit too condescending," Shirayuki began quietly. She slowly guided her left foot behind her right one. "Especially when you've just had the honor to meet the very redhead."

"Wait—"

Before the man could respond, Shirayuki moved her left foot firmly between his feet, and bent her leg. The heel of her boot quickly made contact with his crouch and a loud yelped deafened her. But she felt the scarf loosen, allowing her to quickly dash forward from the figure and began gasping desperately for air. Her hands held the scarf away from her neck, allowing her to breathe as the man held his crotch in pure displeasure.

"You're… rather bold, ain'tcha, Little Red?" The man groan, having Shirayuki see his eyes were just as black as his attire and the night. She kept panting but kept herself wary, her eyes studying the body a few feet away from her. "The fierce ones are always the most valuable."

"If that's a compliment, I'm going to kindly reject it," Shirayuki said, her teeth gritting with disturbance. "And if you think you're going to take me to sell me, you've got another thing coming."

He let out a bitter laugh. "Ah, but how're you to escape without one of your little Prince's to come and save you?" His hand went to his sheath and made a hissing noise as he revealed one of the pirates' swords she had seen when she was kidnapped. "Especially when you are defenseless, and I have a weapon."

"I wonder," Shirayuki teased, her voice quieting down as she tightly held onto the basil scarf. "I've been chased out of my hometown, kidnapped by a noble gone rogue, and almost got shot with an arrow. An incompetent man such as yourself doesn't frighten me, but what you might do to the kingdom does."

"Oh?" The man hummed, leering at the girl curiously. "So you would rather I take you than having me have a small talk with your beloved Prince?"

"You can try to, but if you manage to, then yes," Shirayuki began quietly. She knew this battle couldn't be won for herself, but she didn't want the Prince to get into any sort of trouble. After all, she owed Zen a lot for how much he's done for her.

"You're such a fool!" The man quickly lunged at her, the sword up in the air to strike down. Shirayuki felt her heart hammer in her chest as everything went slower. She watched the tip of the sword, trying to calculate the distance between her and it before they collided. Thinking quickly, she took off the scarf from her neck and backed up before placed the scarf in front of her.

The man chuckled before striking down upon the scarf. Shirayuki was wide-eyed with nerves as she felt something scratch the area right below her head. Wincing, she backed up again and looked down to the significant item cut in two. No, no, no! She clenched the two parts tightly, the wool tickling her small, soft hands as anger was beginning to pile up inside her. But she stupidly got distracted in her sadness to forget about the man. Diverting her attention once more, Shirayuki saw him beginning to strike once more and figured that this was it. She closed her eyes tightly, and waited for the impact.

Goodbye.

"NO!"

The strike never came through. Shirayuki heard grunts and flesh being torn into. Opening her emerald eyes, she widened to see the man down on the floor, with his weapon tossed far away from him. He had been grunting, pain evident in his face as he panted desperately for relief. But then Shirayuki's eyes guided themselves to the cause of this man's fall and found herself even more surprised.

"Z-Zen?" She whispered, seeing the familiar blue and white attire. But her eyes were quick to divert to see his very sword strike through the man's side. It was gruesome to hear his groans of pain and how squeamish the sounds were. A clean metal between exposed flesh, the scent of blood intoxicating the air. Shirayuki couldn't help but look away in disgust. "I… I um…"

"Shirayuki." She felt his footsteps near her, but she was too relieved to move. But she did falter when he quickly relieved the man of his sword in his body. Zen could see how stiff she was, how much fear collected in her. It was her life she was willing to lose, even if she didn't want to. Zen moved to where she was facing down, having her flinch when see his boots. That's when she realized how she addressed him and quickly looked up at the boy.

"I'm so sorry!" Shirayuki exclaimed. "I meant Prince Zen, Your Highness. I'm so sorry for disrespecting you like that."

Zen dismissed her words and offered her his hand. Shirayuki looked at it hesitantly, but he had just saved her. He wasn't a monster. He was a man with a heart, and right at that moment, she saw it. She saw it in his azure eyes the familiar stranger she met long ago. The man who hopped over a wall but fell from seeing an unfamiliar entity by the abandoned home. The man who just screamed confidence and kindness, with his heart completely given to his people and his kingdom. Shirayuki found herself taking his hand with a fair amount of ease.

"Ryu, please alarm guards nearby," Zen began, having Shirayuki widen her eyes to find the young boy by the open corridor. His aqua eyes stunned her with how scared he was, seeing his pupils practically shake with the light from the lit up torches. She watched as the young boy bolted down the corridor and chanted 'guards' as he did. Shirayuki slowly rose from the ground, both parts of the scarf now being occupied in her other hand. "Shirayuki, we're friends. It feels weird when you address me as 'Your Highness' or 'Prince Zen.'"

"I'm sorry," Shirayuki began quietly, her eyes diverted down to their hands in contact. There was nothing coming from it. No insane sparks, no jolts of happiness. Rather, it was just relief that Zen had come on time. "Thank you for saving me. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to, Shirayuki," Zen began with a gentle smile. "You are part of my kingdom and no one will get hurt under my reign. And with the way you were going to negotiate with this person, I was near close to exploding."

"Y-you heard all of that?" Shirayuki began, her cheeks tinting pink. She looked up to see Zen give her a gracious smile.

"To think you'd let yourself be kidnapped again to protect me is beyond me, Shirayuki," Zen said, shaking his head at her recklessness. "I can handle myself, and you know this. You were defenseless, and this man was one strike away from taking your life."

"I'm sorry…"

"You should have let him visited my quarters," Zen growled, his voice suddenly lowered to make this short talk into a scolding. "You can't try to protect me if you couldn't even protect yourself in this situation."

"M'sorry…" Shirayuki could not stress how sorry she was. She knew Zen could protect himself, but she didn't want him to be dealt with this dangerous man. She would rather give herself up then to let that happen. Not out of love, but out of pure respect for everything Zen has done for her. Shirayuki just can't help it sometimes.

"I know," Zen began softly, his eyebrows relaxing as he wiped his pursed lips away to replace it with a small smile. He let go of her hand, feeling the guards rush over from the vibrations in the ground. He didn't want them to get the wrong idea. "I'm sorry, too."

Shirayuki paused right then, looking into his azure eyes to find pure self-hatred in them. She wondered why before diverting her eyes to the guards rushing their way into the scene. They were quick to take the sword into their custody and begin to stand the man up to cuff him. He groaned in pain, obviously not wanting to be up to cause him more pain. Shirayuki couldn't help but frown before going up to the guards.

"I can fix that up for him," Shirayuki began firmly, hearing Zen snicker a bit behind her. He always knew how much of a kind girl she is, but to help the man who almost assassinated her was beyond everybody at the moment. "Let me do so please."

"But you're hurt, too, Shirayuki." Shirayuki turned to see little Ryu walk up to her with a first-aid kit. Shirayuki looked over and saw how pale the boy had been. His eyes were still wide with fear, and his breathing seemed a bit odd. His heart was probably racing from nerves, too.

"Oh this?" Shirayuki hummed, bringing her free hand under her head to feel the warm blood seep out of her gash. Doing this produced pain to jolt her, and she slightly winced. But she felt a scab attempting to form, having her shrug a bit as she looked down at her now bloody fingers. "I'll be alright, really."

"Sit down and tilt your head up." Ryu was quite straightforward and demanding, having Shirayuki smile softly at the boy before obliging. She felt his small hands hold her neck as he dabbed some alcohol on it for cleansing. She winced, of course, but it surely was not as painful as actually dying. She felt his hands shake immensely as he smeared a sticky medicinal paste onto a square bandage and stuck it right where her wound resided. "This should do it…"

"Thank you, Ryu," Shirayuki hummed, giving him a reassuring smile before she stood up again. She cleaned off her fingers with the tissue Ryu offered her and allowed her fingers to weave through his dark brown locks. "Were you the one who got Zen?"

"I heard you and the man outside of the window of our office," Ryu murmured. "So I quickly got up and dashed to the Prince's room to get him up."

"You could have alerted a guard, too," Shirayuki pointed out but Ryu shook his head.

"I knew that Zen would _want_ to do it, so I asked him." Shirayuki was taken aback by the boy's words. She knew well that Ryu was aware of the entire situation and her and Zen were no longer lovers. But Ryu trusted Zen with Shirayuki after he stopped her from crying and saved her from bad situations many times. It would seem that Ryu does not hate the Prince over Shirayuki's sake, and she was glad for that.

"Thank you very much, Ryu," Shirayuki whispered graciously as the two watched the guards allow the convict to lean against the wall in pure pain. A few guards were sent to get a gurney so Shirayuki could mend the man before imprisoning him. So she asked Ryu to go check the wound properly so she could go exchange a few words with Zen.

"Hey," she greeted quietly, having Zen nod as she stood right beside him. "I hear Ryu rushed to your room first. I'm so sorry if he woke you up for this."

"Shirayuki, I will go to inexplicable lengths to protect you, even though the situation was completely changed," Zen began quietly. She could see him look away in displeasure as he had his arms crossed. His eyes traced over to see a few guards giving his sword a clean from the blood of the convict. "You are one of my herbalists, and I will never allow anyone to hurt any of my castle staff. To further, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you were killed or in any harm when I know damn well I could prevent it."

Shirayuki nodded in comprehension, watching as the young prodigy began cutting the assassins clothing to actually see the wound. He was still shaky right then, having her frown at the scared state of the boy. She then diverted her eyes over to the Prince, to see a trouble expression all over his face. His arms were crossed over his chest, but his hands clenched his forearms with some sort of annoyance ringing through. She didn't want to ask, so she remained quiet until Zen finally said the words that made them both freeze.

"I still love you."

Shirayuki let out a shaky sigh, unable to formulate any sort of words to respond or counter his strong words. She couldn't trust them. Even though Zen has proven himself to be an honest person, she couldn't believe those words. They could be this sweet nothing to give her a sense of calm in her state of shock over what had just happened. Or, he could be trying to play with her feelings once more after those night affairs he began and ended himself. Either way, Shirayuki wanted nothing to do with those words in the situation _he_ put them in.

"Save that love for Miss Elizabeth," Shirayuki began quietly, dismissing his feelings with a cold suggestion. She knew Zen understood why she was being this way, proving so with a gentle nod. Shirayuki returned a nod before tapping her hand upon his shoulder. "Thank you again. So much. I owe you."

With that, Shirayuki began walking over to Ryu to give him a hand. But before she could, her peripheral saw two guards joining the scene. One of them held a gurney that was soon to be placed and stretched open. Another held a small crate with bottles of medicine and herbs used for remedies. And right behind them appeared Garak, with a glass of alcohol. Nothing less from the lead pharmacist.

"Miss Garak!" Shirayuki began, rushing over to her as the guards kept going to set up the station. "What brings you out here? I figured you'd be asleep."

"Ah well, when there's trouble, I'm always sure to sleep with one eye open," Garak hummed, taking a sip of her poison as her eyes looked over at Ryu and his tampering with the man's wound. "That was quite the scare you gave everyone, huh?"

"Everyone knows already?" Shirayuki exclaimed, gob smacked by her words.

"Only us, but that's definitely going to spread by day," Garak explained with a curt smile. She then frowns when seeing Shirayuki clench onto the ripped scarf in her hand. "You really tried to protect yourself. That must've been horrid for you."

"It wasn't pleasant, that's for sure," Shirayuki stated with a shaky laugh. "But everything is alright now. Just a scratch was all he could give me before Zen came." Garak diverted her eyes towards the Prince, who was exchanging a few words with the other guard, likely over what to do with the convict after imprisonment.

"This wouldn't have happened," Garak began, cutting her sentence short knowing that Shirayuki could finish it herself. Shirayuki watched as Garak went over to the scene and greeted the injured man.

If Obi was here, nothing would have happened. She wouldn't have had to wake up Ryu to have him frantic and fearful. She wouldn't have had to get Zen up in order to save her like he always did. She wouldn't have had to waste medicine to mend the injury she received in trying to protect the Second Prince. She wouldn't have felt so scared and useless and forced herself to be submissive in order to do what she believed was right.

And, to top all those reasons, Shirayuki would never have had to use Obi's scarf in order to keep herself from getting killed.

She clenched tightly to the ripped scarf, feeling the threads undo themselves with the applied force. She felt uneasy, but not because of the ripped scarf. Shirayuki felt the same way she did when she first met Zen and led him to poison. With Obi as her guard, he has experienced all sorts of trouble just to save the girl. Oh had she not had those red locks or such an intriguing personality, would everyone around her be much safer. That scarf did a great deal to her, having her see the scarf as Obi.

And it was just like Shirayuki pushing Obi in front of her to save herself. At least, told to her by her own mind.

"Shirayuki." A voice called to her, but sound slowly became muffled. Shirayuki's vision bursts into splotches of basil green, like being trapped in a forest with such a solid color. Her body felt much lighter, like she was prepared to float into the air and enter the stars. But to her dismay, her body led her to failure, as well as the ground, hitting sense into her mind as she soon saw the sky again. The navy blue, the white freckles of stars, and the moon, shaped as though someone had taken a bite of it. "Shirayuki!"

 _I'm so sorry to cause so much trouble. I'm so sorry. Forgive me._

" _Obi_ ," she muttered, her last sight being the puzzling stars before her sight vanished and the last thing she could hear was her name being said. Over, and over, and _over_. Until everything went black, and sound was muted.


	28. Twenty-Seven

**im so elated you guys like my story so far. thank you for reading x**

 **TWENTY-SEVEN – Him**

 **19** _Days Until The Wedding_

Obi woke up with a stiff neck and a dry mouth.

After Torou had showed up, Obi forced himself to sleep on the floor to allow the orange-haired rogue to sleep on the bed. He knew that he would not hear the end of her lecture on being a gentleman if he hadn't offered her first. And because of how uncomfortable the wooden floor had been, Obi took a guess that he slept for a good hour. 'Good' being the estimation in quantity, not quality.

He didn't bother waking her up, as his eyes forced him away by 6 in the morn. He stood from the ground, feeling the premeditated aching of his back and attempted to stretch out the pain. A few twists and bends later, Obi was feeling somewhat repaired as went over to the drawer to find his jacket to place it back on. One button, two button, three. This was far too early of a time to be dealt with gold, tedious buttons for a pretentious outfit Obi didn't even like.

Everything about last night felt off. As Obi trotted down the stairs to return the room key to the owner and request his horse, he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. He couldn't sleep right away because of it. He stayed awake, his amber eyes glued up at the night sky. After Torou had fallen asleep, Obi found himself still gazing at the stars, cherishing its beauty. But somehow, one of the stars managed to have dulled.

It wasn't anything Obi got worked up over, but it did shoot a jolt of discomfort in him. He was never one to believe in signs, but considering that he strongly believed in fate, they weren't too far off. Shirayuki had him believing in a lot of things after meeting her, and it frightened him that one star had suddenly dulled while the others shined so brightly. It felt as though its light, though still existent, burned out for the night and couldn't bring back its brilliance.

That's when he finally lost his mind to Shirayuki. As Obi prepared the horse, he couldn't help but swoon over the girl in his mind. She was the brightest star he's ever come across, and he hopes that her light will never burn out. Obi was determined to ensure that it never does. He wants to make sure her eyes stay at their best shade of green, her smile as wide as it should be, and her hair still red as ever but growing.

He will be sure to preserve and add to her happiness. He swears it. And he definitely won't let his past alter that. Even if some of it is in human form with a breathing heart.

"You thought you could just sneak away without me knowing it on time?" To Obi's dismay, the mentioned rogue walked over to him. She was in her usual egg-white blouse and the long, tangerine skirt that started a little below her breasts. It flowed right down to her ankles, hiding those sleek white boots that swallowed her feet. Her tawny eyes studied Obi curiously as she stood at the other side of the horse. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Torou."

"You're crabby this morning, huh?" Torou teased, watching as Obi wrapped the pouches around the horse securely. She pondered what items he could be holding, but she hadn't aimed to be a complete bother. "Where's your cult?"

"Doesn't matter."

"What is up with you?" Torou huffed, a pout carving her lips as she gazed at the attendant. She had known that he's changed a lot since becoming the attendant to a knight, but she hadn't realized that it changed him completely. "Are you mad that I took the bed last night?"

"I would have preferred it if you didn't, but I'm mad about that," Obi began, his voice low and somewhat annoyed. He hadn't wanted to be interrogated by his ex-colleague when today would be the day of his return. All he wanted was to get back to Shirayuki in a prompt and energetic manner. "I'm on a solo quest to handle business for Master. So if you will." Obi gestured towards the side of the town he came from.

"But I'm curious as to what you're up to," Torou hummed, leaning on the horse by the saddle. Obi watched as she rested her arms on it, with her hands on top of one another. She rested her chin right on top of her hands, smiling mischievously at Obi. "Especially since this meeting was rather unexpected."

"How about don't be curious—" Obi began, gently placing his hand in the girls face to push it off the saddle. He watched as she scowled and frowned at the man. Obi merely smirked before throwing his leg over the horse and firmly sat on the horse. "—and let me be on my way?"

"Why are you so upset to see me?" Torou began, having Obi ignore her as he grabbed the halter. He whipped it once and got the horse going. Torou kept up. "Why are you being like this?"

"I wonder."

Obi rode down the path leading out of the small town. But as he did, Torou made sure to follow and vex him until she chooses not to, and that was becoming a pain. But as she badgered him over his 'disrespectful behavior,' he was able to admire the small town. Several stands were up with multi-colored awnings and ornate with customers. Obi realized the horse must be hungry, and Obi himself could admit that he could use a bite.

"Obi!" Torou groaned as Obi began strolling over to a fruit stand nearby. He requested a dozen apples from a kind woman, who gave him an incredibly cheeky smile.

"A dozen apples for the dashing young man!" The old woman gushed as she looked up at Obi. Obi grinned, feeling his cheeks flush slightly pink.

"Obi—"

"Thank you so much, Miss," Obi said warmly. He then fetched his pouch of money to retrieve money. "How much dill would you like for it?"

"Are you even listening—"

"I'll cut the price for such a handsome lad!" The old woman insisted, having Obi attempt to turn her down. But the old woman was too persistent and refused to make him pay any more than her offer. "Please!"

"If you really insist, kind Miss," Obi said, a genuine smile crawling his face. That's when Torou paused for a moment, going mute to observe the man before her. He was no longer the cold rogue she used to work with in the past. He actually smiled real smiles, and his kindness to others has boosted since managing to fix his social skills. He was just like what a kind, noble sir should be like. Humble, kind, gracious. "Thank you so much, Miss. Your heart is almost as beautiful as you."

"Oh!" The old woman was immensely flattered, her face pink while waving air into her face from the sudden heat that took her over. Torou noticed the way his amber eyes twinkled, the cat-like orbs somehow less intimidating than the eyes she usually sees when he looks at her. He grabbed the bagged apples graciously, thanking the kind vender a few more times before placing the apples between his inner thighs and instructing the horse to slowly move.

"Hey!" Torou quickly tailed, walking to his right as the two passed by several other customers. Obi reached forward and offered the horse an apple, which ate it hungrily. A trail of juice dripped down onto the path as the horse chewed. Obi picked out an apple for himself and chomped on it before diverting his eyes down to the orange-haired danger. "What is up with you?"

"I'm well, actually," Obi replied with chewed apple in his mouth. "What's up with you?"

"Obi what is up with you, seriously?" Torou began as Obi munched on the apple. "Last time we saw each other, you were still confusing as ever but kind. You even helped me on a mission—like old times!"

"Which is why I'm not in the mood with you this time," Obi replied firmly. "I no longer partake in any of those things, and I fear you're going to attempt to drive me into it."

"That's not—"

"But it is, isn't it?" Obi said wistfully, looking over at Torou. The rogue woman stared at him, seeing his amber eyes still as menacing to her as they'll always be. Those eyes then diverted to the apple, thinned due to being eaten at the core. "It doesn't take long to uncover your intentions and present your true self once everything in the way has been chewed off."

"Are you attempting an analogy with the apple?" Torou began in disbelief.

"I wonder," Obi replied, tossing the apple core to a nearby trash as he took another one to eat. He fed the horse another, too, as they slowly made their way closer and closer to the exit of the small town. He noticed a sign with an arrow pointing to the exit, the words 'Wilant Castle' being printed on it. "Do you intend on following me?"

"So what if I am?" Torou snickered, having Obi smirk while continuing to look forward.

"I would strongly advise stopping here," Obi suggested, reaching the ark with the sign being held by two poles at both sides of the path. He then turned the horse to look down at Torou, who stood before the horse and Obi. "I'm on very important business, and I would rather you not tag along. Knowing you, you'll find yourself trouble and _I'll_ have to be the idiot to save you."

"Then don't be the idiot to save me."

"I can't help that," Obi began, letting out a very annoyed sigh. Torou only stared at him with some sort of longing in her eyes, and he couldn't help but ponder. He grabbed the bag of apples and hopped off the horse to begin tying it on so he could stand at Torou's level and speak. "What is it you seek with me, Torou?"

"Forget it now since you easily saw my intentions," Torou said with a grin, having Obi rolled his eyes from her audacity. But then he noticed the way she began rubbing her hands together, almost nervous, as she let her statement dissolve in the air. "Obi…"

"Mm?" He hummed.

"What is it about the path you took that made you change so much like this?" Torou said quietly, looking curiously into his eyes to find something more than the answer he will soon give. "What is it about having a master and doing right that makes you feel better in being the person you are now?"

"That's quite the question, Torou," Obi began quietly, a curt smile playing at his lips as he dug his hands into his pockets. He felt the hair ornament tickle his fingers with the coolness of it and that caused him to smile even wider. "Formulating an answer would take me a long while. I'd have to let you hold me to it."

"But why?" Torou wondered, her curiosity set a flame and burning effortlessly.

"Because I'd want to give you a reply that would do them justice," Obi replied warmly. "I want it to be as perfect as I'm capable of for a question that is impossible to answer."

"It's Little Red, isn't it?" Torou asked quietly, having Obi widen his eyes as he noticed her tilt her head down. Her long, orange locks fell with her, having them hang loosely as she studied the floor uneasily. "She's the reason your heart is like that, right?"

Obi should've known that Torou was going to read him with ease. She had always been good in knowing who is good and who is bad by mere stares of their faces and the way they speak. It made her such a reliable colleague, seeing as she got to know her target before declaring how she should approach. But she read him like a book, and somehow, it's like she got the disadvantage.

"Potentially," Obi said simply. "But you seem bothered by this fact."

"Just a bit, yes," Torou muttered, a touch of embarrassment rolling off her tongue. "But I'm not jealous of her. Rather, I'm jealous of _you_."

"How so?" Obi inquired, raising an 'eyebrow' from the woman's words. He was awful curious as to what she was getting at. He also wanted this unnecessary conversation to get something out of it so it wasn't a complete waste of time.

"You've found someone that gives you reason to use your heart properly," Torou began, her voice with only a hint of envy and sadness. "Even if it seems she doesn't belong to you, she has made your heart work completely now. And for that, I am extremely jealous."

 _Even if it seems she doesn't belong to you._

Obi chuckled quietly at this, and Torou found herself staring up at this man in confusion. But Obi didn't have to explain himself to her or anyone so long as Shirayuki remained in his life. He could've imagined life without her prior to meet her. But now that she's in his life, and deep, there was no way he could go back now. He can't leave those emerald orbs and the way they shine like water causing the freshest greens to glisten. He can't leave her kindness, and the way she treated him regardless of knowing what he was before. And it's that damned voice that shuts off everything painful in his head.

The way she said his name made him feel like gravity genuinely wanted to keep him down on this earth.

" _Trouvaille_ ," Obi whispered to himself, having Torou raise an eyebrow in curious to what he just emitted. Obi gave her his signature smirk, his hand taking the ornament in his hand and clenching it gently. "I truly am lucky. I'd be envious as well."

"Don't get so full of yourself now!" Torou scolded, having Obi laugh a bit as he reached in his bag and tossed the woman an apple. She grabbed it with ease, rolling it around her hand as she studied the redness of it. "What happened to your coldness? Are you done being a pain so I can stop being obnoxious?"

"Maybe," Obi hummed, shrugging as he looked over yonder at the people in the town. Beautiful women, desperate men, and exchanged words dancing from several mouths to others ears. Pouches of money jingled around and crates were ornate all over with merchandise from places he's never heard of. He stared at them wistfully, thinking how much Shirayuki would love to see this small town and greet its entire people. "If I told you why I was acting so cruel, would you stop tailing me?"

"Yes," Torou spewed immediately, Obi still amused by her being.

"The faster I get this quest done," Obi began, grabbing the head of the saddle to pull himself onto the horse once more. He gave the horse a few rubs before grabbing the halter. He then looked at Torou, ensuring that his amber eyes bore themselves into hers. "The sooner I get to see her again."

Torou stared at him good and noticed how lifted it became. He was thinking about her, she could tell. Those eyes were no longer the yellow of flames but rather the sweet color of honey. His 'eyebrows' relax, and he finds himself smiling genuinely at the ground as this stare was not for Torou. She could see how much Obi has changed from before. His aggression has been soothed, his wounds don't linger, and he seems… happier. He found his own happiness in a life many would kill to live.

"You are still as mysterious as ever, Obi," Torou commented, shooting him a roguish grin. "But you're much scarier now."

"Am I?" Obi asked, snickering a little at such a sudden, strange statement.

"Mhm," Torou hummed, placing her hands behind her to clasp them together. She turns around, back to viewing the town with excitement in her eyes. Obi hadn't known why she was beaming, but he didn't dare question it. "I'll be seeing you then, Obi."

"I wonder," Obi replied, receiving a snort from the young woman as he turned over to see the path ahead to where he's to be. He was only few hours from his destination, and then a few more away from his home. He was excited to go back home, to her. "Take care, Torou."

With a careless wave, Torou bid Obi farewell as he whipped the halter and took a high velocity leave from the small town to go to Wilant Castle. As he did, Torou couldn't help but turn to stare at the boy gradually disappear into the rest of the world, his mind going distances whereas hers stayed stuck. She still wonders about that man, but all she knows is that he's a level above her, and she knew she'll never reach it and reach him ever again.

* * *

It was rather surprising how quickly Wilant Castle was to greet and invite Obi in.

After seeing his identifications and invitation, the familiar white and blue guards began leading him down corridors into the castle. They even expected his horse and already had horse tamers out and prepared to treat it with care. But Obi soon realized that the Prince had sent a heads up. He was rather off when Obi asked who owned his mother's name. He must've tried to ease the visit, potentially warning him of the woman she is.

"Ah, so you're my younger son's personal attendant!"

As Obi entered yet another large throne room, his amber eyes quickly darted to the center of the attention. A woman, quite above average, looked down at Obi from her mountain where her throne resided. Her body was swallowed up by a fancy dress but cloaked with a robe that nearly touches the floor. Listening well, Obi could hear her jewelry jingling from her wrists and around her neck. Bringing his eyes up, he saw two large earrings hang from her ears, but they were quickly ignored from her long, blonde hair. They swirled down to her waist, but her hair was tied up so it must go farther down. And then Obi finally met up with the azure eyes, finding them identical to Zen's—with a big, evident hint of expectance.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Haruto," Obi began, quickly kneeling before the woman but keeping his eyes locked on hers. He noticed her expression undergo awe with her pupils dilating. Obi mentally smirked at this. "I'm Obi."

The guards stared at Obi right then, almost glowering at him after addressing their Queen as 'Miss.' But Obi wasn't intimidated by them, and Haruto took note of this. She studied his face, curious about his hairless eyebrows and the scar right on his forehead. But she was mainly intrigued by those cat-like eyes. They were almost surreal to her.

"Did Zen tell you address me as such?" Haruto asked, tilted her head to leer at him curiously. Obi smirked, nodding slowly.

"Yes he did, Miss."

"I figured," Haruto replied, smiling warmly down at the messenger. "He's such a considerate boy. Such a cute little Prince, isn't he?"

"Adorable, Miss," Obi replied, having the guards look at him as if he had done something audacious. But Obi wasn't too focused on impressing them, but rather humoring the Queen before him. After all, he was sent here for a reason.

And, to surprise the guards further, Haruto suddenly began bursting into laughter. Her laugh echoes in the large, high-ceiling room. It was loud, anyone would say. The guards were stood there, agape, as she laughed. Obi noticed how wide her smile was, as if she hasn't laughed in ages. Her pearly whites were revealed, and Obi saw how humored she was. Almost like a child, still with a youthful voice but aging very well. She looked much more beautiful than a few minutes prior when she was laughing. Almost as though she had been, what it looks like, freed.

"You are quite the personality, aren't you?" Haruto commented as her laughter calmed down. She wiped her eye to rid of a tear. "I like you."

"Thank you, Miss Haruto," Obi smiled curtly up at the woman. She used her hand and bent her fingers a bit, beckoning him to rise from the ground. He obliges.

"How did you come to meet my son and end up working at the castle?" Haruto pondered, walking down the stairs with her heels emitting a sound with each step. Her robes danced behind as she made level with Obi, slowly walking to him. "You look too dangerous to be kept so close."

"It's a long, intriguing story that Prince Zen would probably enjoy telling you," Obi replied, his heart fluttering in nerves from the idea of admitting the truth to his Master's mother. "But I'm very fortunate that he took me in and gave me such an important job."

"So I see," Haruto hummed, slowly walking to stand just a few feet from Obi. She studied him, her chin between her index finger and thumb. Obi could tell she was still quite curious of him, even after a brief moment of humor and her confession to his excellent first impression. "So what brings you here? Zen told me that he was just sending a messenger, but the message part was left out." Obi studied her eyes for a moment, mentally snickering at how obvious she was. Haruto already knew what he was here for.

"A wedding invitation," Obi elegantly conjured from his hand, offering it out to her with the other arm still at his side. "His Highness requested that I bring you this invitation personally."

"I wonder why," Haruto hummed, taking the small envelope to read her name on it. Queen Haruto Wistalia. She crinkled her nose in some disgust, humoring Obi a bit. "Thank you for delivering it to me safely then, Obi." She beckoned over one of her attendants, dropping it into their arms as they fumbled to hold it without dropping it. She hadn't bothered to open it.

"It was no problem, Miss Haruto," Obi said humbly, nodding gently as she entertained him with a curt smile.

He then watched as Haruto looked around at her guards before nearing him. Obi stood stiffly, clasping his hands together as she got closer and closer to him. The guards quickly flinched to find Haruto now stood right beside Obi, having her look one way with Obi still looking straight at her throne. The wind from her swiftness provided Obi with a scent of cherries and ocean. The movement of her jewelry was now right at his ear, with her hair threatening to hit his face before they missed and flowed down once more.

"Princess Elizabeth Knight, correct?" Haruto murmured at Obi's ear, having him raise an eyebrow as he lowered his head a bit.

"Yes, Miss."

"Mm." Her last reply left as a hum before she turned around and walked back to where she stood before Obi. Obi had no words or motions to express what just happened. It provoked his mind to know what Haruto had meant beyond the literal of that ask. His amber eyes saw no bad intentions, so he was stuck to wonder and contemplate whether he should inform this to Zen or not. "So, what are you to do after this?"

"Well, it's still day out," Obi commented. "If you don't have any more asks or requests for me, I shall take my leave back to Wistal Castle."

"Why not rest a bit, Obi?" Haruto suggested. "We have comfortable beds, lunch soon to be done, and a lot of beautiful women around." Obi smirked, having Haruto tilt her head in curiosity.

"Thank you for an inviting offer, Miss Haruto," Obi said quietly. "But I want to go back as soon as possible. I have someone waiting for me, you see." Haruto watched as Obi dug into his pocket and revealed the small hair ornament that Shirayuki lent to him for his trip. She listened to the bell ring quietly, seeing how warmly Obi stared at the object.

"I see," Haruto began quietly, giving Obi a kind smile. She then beckoned over one of her maids, the young blonde rushing to her with her hands behind her back and a smile eager for a task. "Back him a small basket of food for him to take." She didn't bother asking for Obi's opinion as the maid nodded before rushing out of the room. "Do you at least want to shower? It looks like you'd like one."

"I would, actually," Obi said quietly as he put the ornament away. He quickly put his arms to his sides and bowed before the royal. "Thank you very much, Miss Haruto."

* * *

He felt the hot bullets of water shoot at his the nape of his neck and strike pleasure down his back and spin.

Obi had been leaning forward at the back of the bathtub, opposite of the showerhead. One arm was bent, with the forearm firmly pressed against the cool blue tiles. Obi's forehead leaned on the very forearm, his eyes closed with the other hand occupied in holding down the lever. It was the incredible saint producing water from the pipes and giving him hot, wet kisses on his back and the rest of his body. As he enjoyed his cleansing experience, his mind (of course) began wandering around the thought of Shirayuki.

 _I hope she's doing well_. Knowing that girl, she was probably doing everything it takes to make sure she stands tall and strong. She was always fantastic at leaving an impression without even uttering a word. Nobody had to know her reasoning or hear what she has to say—all of that resided in her face. The purity in those green eyes, the smile that painted her lips perfectly, the way her face was lifted when she was content or aimed for something that nobody thought she could do. And then proves them wrong by accomplishing it.

Unlike Obi, Shirayuki already had goals right at birth. Similar to him, no parents, but a loving and nurturing home gave her the gift of imagination and innocence. Everything she did was done perfectly with the right intentions. Every word she spat was either sympathetic or cruel with correctness all over the very truths. To be the granddaughter of pub owners, but still not a drop of alcohol on her tongue by the time she was of age was beyond Obi.

She was so perfect in every way, and Obi was just a scoundrel lurking in the dark. And yet they found each other, both sharing the same goal, and now sharing the same path.

Obi knew he wanted to follow her. After catching her from her near-fall when she was a part-time insomniac, he knew that she was the best guide. He knew that following her would lead to unseen paths, beautiful sceneries, and feelings of elation and joy and everything a person's heart deserves to feel.

Obi has done incredible wrong during the time that Shirayuki was growing up doing it all right. He allowed himself to shut his heart from proper use. He allowed himself to get scolded at and yelled at by victims of his cruel actions. He let himself get beat up and scarred, but still allowed an aggression to frenzy him so much so that he refused any helping hand. He led himself to a regretful past, and he hopes that Shirayuki will never ask him again for an insight of it. She _will_ burn, and there will be no medicine to cure it.

' _I'll be counting on you, Obi.'_

Such strong words given to a demon like him from an angel like her. Obi had let her go through such a horrific experience once upon a time. Kidnapped once, he thought he could make it. Kidnapped twice, and she was already an ocean away from him. And somehow, somehow, he couldn't walk on water that time. She was getting tossed around, hurt, and treated like a damn object. Like property. Obi knows he will never be a good as he'd like to be, but there are some people in this world who are much more disgusting than he is.

Shirayuki wears his scarf. She wears it proudly. She wears it because she feels safe in it all the time. She wears it because she believes and trusts in Obi so much that his physical being does not have to be there in order for her to feel secure. He saw the longing in her eyes when he had to leave her just a few days ago. But those green orbs never fail to bark with strength, because they both knew he'd be back before they even knew he was gone.

But today was the day. Today was the day that he will return to his dear Mistress. Nothing will stop him—nothing at all. Nothing was going to delay him from how soon he can see Shirayuki's voice. Nothing was going to delay him from how soon he gets to hear her voice and how she says 'Obi' so beautifully. Nothing was doing to delay him from how soon he can touch her again, and obsess himself once more with her milky skin.

"This water is too late, Miss," Obi muttered, feeling the searing water stream through his hair and down his cheeks. His entire body, red, but he didn't mind it. Not one bit. "I've already drowned in the red, and I'm too fixed on her."


	29. Twenty-Eight

**TWENTY-EIGHT – Her**

 **19** _Days Until The Wedding_

Shirayuki woke up at the very brink of morning to work herself away with repairing the scarf.

She had muttered the silly excuse to Ryu, who didn't mind her delaying her work to repair the scarf. Ryu knew she felt bad, seeing as right after she passed out, all she did was cuddle the two-piece object. And the apple-haired girl seemed all too preoccupied with it to discuss what had happened last night. If the window hadn't been open and Ryu hadn't been there, Shirayuki could potentially be long gone by now. It frightened her, really, how defenseless she was.

But now here she was, a sharp needle between her petite fingers with a thread tailing it by the dull end of it. She couldn't be bothered to ask over last night with all the things she had to do piling her. The basil thread was looping through the two pieces, getting them gradually weaved together with each stitch she made. But she chose to take her time, knowing that she didn't want to rush it. She wanted it to be perfect before Obi arrived tonight.

 _Obi._

Oh, how she longed for that boys return. In just a few hours, the raven-haired, cat-like eyed boy will return to her. He will have his arms open, his smile soft with pure elation to see her just as much. And she will gladly rush into them, to indulge in his warmth and smell her favorite scent of trees and nature. And then he'll call her 'Miss' and tell her all about his trip and the things he might've seen. Shirayuki was so exciting that she shocked herself with being able to sit still in her stool.

"Shirayuki," the young boy called out to her quietly. "Lunch is done. We should go eat."

"I uh, I think I'll skip lunch," Shirayuki muttered, immensely focused in getting the needle through the wool. She listened to Ryu take his quiet, audible footsteps towards her and barely hovered her. He was far too short for that, but his aqua eyes managed to catch her emerald ones in an intense gaze.

"You're always telling me to eat," Ryu began, the boys voice as monotonous as ever. "Also, those puffy eyes will go away completely if you eat suffice."

"Ah, that reminds me!" Shirayuki safely put down the needle and thread right on top of the scarf, cautious not to have the needle slip out and potentially fall. "Did you put the remedy on my eyes last night? Because I noticed how much better they look this morning!"

"I did," Ryu admitted, feeling his cheeks sear with the tone of her content voice. Shirayuki smiled happily, placing a hand on his head to slowly weave her fingers through the locks. He had always been such a good, kind boy to her, and she will definitely do whatever it took to make sure he was safe and growing well.

"Thank you so much," Shirayuki thanked quietly. "I'm sorry if it was a bother since I passed out and all that. I'm very grateful for your assistance last night as well, Ryu. You saved me, and I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to you."

"As long as you weren't taken away, you are debt-free," Ryu muttered, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of pink. Shirayuki couldn't help but allow a wide smile play at her lips. She held her bottom lip between her teeth to try and contain it, but she couldn't help herself. She quickly placed both her hands on the boy's shoulders to pull him suddenly against her body. Ryu no longer flinched at these gestures, but his breath did hitch momentarily.

"Let's go eat, yeah?" Shirayuki whispered quietly. She knew he wanted her to eat, and she will. After all, it's what Ryu wants and her stomach was growling like a wolf. Ryu nodded against her stomach, having her pull away and walk with Ryu as they went over to Garak's office. The chefs have made it habit to bring the lunch to the medicine wing, knowing that the pharmacists have habit in studying while they ate.

"Hey, you two!" Garak hummed from her desk, taking a bite of her well-done beef into her mouth. Her other hand housed a fairly fat book, completely open at the halfway point. But Garak chose to put it down to watch as Shirayuki and Ryu took their seat at the long table. The two greeted the other (still struggling) apprentice and Yatsufusa, the two already eating their plates of food. "Dig in, please."

Ornate on the long table aside from the usual stacks of papers and books were platters of food with stacked, clean plates and utensils. One platter with several cheeses, some young with others ages for several years. Likely from when Ryu was a toddler. Another platter held several types of bread, the carbs so enjoyed that there was fairly little of it on the platter. Another platter held the meats: pork, beef, and chicken. It was evident they enjoyed the beef very much, as it was also lacking a lot of it. And then there were the small bowls of whipped cream and butter, options for the carbs or however you'd like to eat them. And then the containers of water, milk, and wines (though knowing Garak, she would remain with her Roka).

"How's the patient from yesterday?" Shirayuki asked as she grabbed a clean plate to fill it. She also snagged a metal spoon and fork. "Has his wound been treated?"

"Ryu was actually frightened to death that the Prince might've dug the sword too deep," Garak commented. "But he didn't stab any organs open, luckily, so it wasn't too serious. He's now resting down in the dungeon, with the Court discussing it with Prince Zen as we speak. He's quite mad with the guards allowing this man to slip into the castle."

"Ah." Shirayuki noted, though found herself very uneasy to hear Zen's name. Though her feelings for the man are finding its way out, she still can't help but feel her stomach churn at the thought of him.

"I'd be more concerned over your nasty fall last night," Garak began, having Shirayuki halt from taking a piece of meat from the choices on the platter. She looked over at Garak, an evidently concern expression painting her face. "Were you feeling sick, did this man go a little far before giving you that cut there?"

"Physically, no," Shirayuki began, hesitance evident in her tone as she placed the meat on her egg-white plate. "Mentally, just a bit."

"He must've," Yatsufusa began, taking a sip of his mild cup of wine. "That's quite the traumatizing experience, even though you have experienced it before. You're not built to adapt to getting kidnapped or hurt, you know."

"I know that," Shirayuki muttered, having Yatsufusa quickly back off when he saw her emerald eyes well up some woe. But Shirayuki quickly wiped the brief sadness in her expression to stare at Yatsufusa's covered face. "Yatsufusa, if I may… is the reason you wear that clothe is because you're blind?"

"I can see, Shirayuki, don't worry," Yatsufusa began, knowing Shirayuki would have freaked out if the truth was he was blind at birth or blinded in his past. Yatsufusa took a big bite from his bread and chewed quickly before stomaching it. "I just choose not to most of the time."

"How come?" Shirayuki asked curiously.

"I specialize in distinguishing herbs and knowing the preciseness of all their properties," Yatsufusa began. "That includes their scent and their taste. So I turn off one of my vital senses to enhance the other two."

"That's pretty dedicated of you, Yatsufusa!" Shirayuki praised, having him curtly smile at the girl before resuming his consumption of the strong grape juice. "Which sense is more enhanced than the other?"

"Obviously the scent," Garak interrupted, having everyone but Ryu turn to face the woman. Ryu was too preoccupied with a book he found and began reading it. "Because he's still blind to taste. That wine is incredibly _bland_ and flavorless, Yatsufusa!"

"My tolerance is not as good as yours, Garak," Yatsufusa admitted, shaking his head as he swished the wine in his goblet. "I would drink the Roka if my liver could handle it."

"That's because you aren't drinking enough of it," Garak pointed out, reaching down from under her desk to reveal yet another bottle of fermented Roka alcohol. "This one is working 2 years right now."

"Woah," Shirayuki ogled, amazed at Garak's dedication to her alcohol addiction.

"Shirayuki, do you notice the difference of the 8-month one versus this one?" Ryu asked, his not even daring to divert from the worded pages. Shirayuki squinted her eyes to study strong as Garak revealed the said 8-month Roka bottle.

"The color is much darker transparency of ochre," Shirayuki spewed, having Garak nod, indicating correctness. "It also looks much thicker—might I see their currencies?"

Shirayuki watched as Garak held the two bottles in the air and tilted them horizontally. She saw the 8-month one move a bit quicker than the 2-year one, though they both still move like water.

"And the Roka inside the 2-year one seems to be breaking down a bit," Shirayuki noted. "There are several substances of solid in there floating around with it."

"Good job, Shirayuki," Ryu muttered, a small smile crawling to his lips happily. "Your knowledge has grown at a much faster pace than expected, with your observing skills practically maxed out. Well-deserved Court Herbalist."

Shirayuki was immensely content with this praise over such a small thing, but she couldn't help and think about what Obi would say in this situation. He'd be ruffling Ryu's hair, telling him how much of a teacher he's made himself to be. And then Obi would look over at Shirayuki to give her that incredibly warm smile. His amber eyes would be supple dews of honey, expressing wordlessly how proud he was of her.

Obi had always seen her as such a hard worker and a strong character. She had always done everything like people had asked and were rather unexpected from her. She was the overachiever, the genius who learned from merely cleaning out a supply closet. The girl who saved Fort Lax by willingly carrying searing-hot logs out of the fort, alone, to toss them in the snow. The girl who reassured Obi in his ability to care for her and ensure her safety at all times.

And with all this, she did them happily with her entire heart and mind on them.

He remained in her mind as she finished her lunch to quickly return to the office with Ryu. With the young boy behind her writing scrolls of medicinal facts, Shirayuki went right back to fixing the scarf. Her progress was showing as she managed to finally get the scarf back together as one. But she huffed a little in frustration to notice that the scarf was now one long line worth of wool. She still needed to thread the ends together, and evening was already coming in.

 _But this is Obi's scarf. I must finish it because he comes._

"Shirayuki." Her concentration bubble was popped by the wise prodigy before her. She placed the scarf down gently, turning to her left to see the young boy holding a vial. "Can you hold onto this for me? My racks are already filled with this sap but there are different flower extracts in them. This one has jasmine in it."

"What're you doing with..." Shirayuki took a whiff of the vial, "maple sap and jasmine extract?"

"I received a note this morning along with my tasks for the day," Ryu informed as he trotted back to his stool. Shirayuki still granted him attention as she placed the vial in one of her racks by the second row, to the far left end. "It was a note from Miss Elizabeth requesting a batch of soothing wax she can use for hair removal."

"I didn't know you also produced waxes, Ryu."

"Anything to do with flowers, herbs, and nature is in my skill set."

As Shirayuki nodded in comprehension, she couldn't help but wonder. Shirayuki dipped the very tip of her index finger into the vial and allowed the sticky sap to stick on her. As she pulled it out, it stretched out and kept her finger connected with the sap and the vial. _What would she need soothing wax for?_ She'll likely be wearing a long skirt in her wedding dress, she wouldn't need to remove her leg hair. Normal wax would do just fine anyways and— _oh_. Shirayuki was quick to smear her finger upon the rim of the vial, shuddering as she grabbed a towel, moistened it with her saliva, and began removing the stickiness of her finger.

"She's using it for the wedding," Ryu inform, having Shirayuki merely shudder.

"Of course she is," Shirayuki said quietly, pushing the rack as far as it can get before picking up the scarf and needle to continue her work.

 _It was all really happening, huh?_

Zen is actually engaged and will be married to Elizabeth Knight. A _Princess_. A real, breathing, walking, talking, _beautiful_ Princess. Straight-out-a-fairytale dream for Princes who desire Princesses. Frilly dresses, proper manners and speech, gold crowns ornate with expensive stones. Lavish bedrooms, silky bed sheets, people doing everything you say when you say it.

Jealousy would not be the word to use, because it wasn't her status that Shirayuki was jealous of. She was jealous that the future she had dreamed of with Zen was ripped apart and burned because of Elizabeth. Though, it was on his own free will that he chose this woman and hadn't said a peep about it or the reasoning behind it. But he doesn't love her or feel _anything_ towards her, so why was he doing this to not only _her_ , but to Shirayuki and _himself_?

But she can no longer obsess herself over the wonders of Zen and how he's conducting his life. Shirayuki's mind was quick to grab Obi back, making her smile warmly as she continued fixing the scarf. She felt so bubbly inside, anticipation only rise to think that Obi would be back with her in just short hours. 3 days, 2 nights seems so little in her head but they felt forever as the hours went by.

It frightened Shirayuki a bit on how much she thought about the attendant. So much so that everything she saw reminded her of him. She'd see the trees and imagine Obi hopping through them, leaving a trace of wind shown by the way the leaves danced. She'd look at the grass and see how he lays down, limbs spread out, eyes closed, and a deep slumber taking over him for however long he'd be granted for. She could see Garak drinking and see Obi rush over to take several cups without even a hint of intoxication in his being.

Sometimes, on quite rare occasion, Shirayuki would think about the side of Obi she always wonders about.

Shirayuki was very taken aback when she finally heard Obi utter her name. But her name emitted his mouth with fire, aggression flaring all over when he glared at the pirates that took her. She saw the way his hands were clenched, those ninja knives in them, prepared to be thrown in the air and bring pain to the wrong doers. Although his back was to her, Shirayuki had taken a guess about how ugly his eyes become. The slim slivers worth of pupils, the amber eyes darkening to a dijon mustard, the rasp in his deep voice. It played at her curiosity over how different he presented himself versus a side of him caused by some sort of ire. But it doesn't seem like Obi has any real anger issues or problems.

Night finally fell, and Shirayuki was astonished at how much she yearned to learn more about Obi. His words replay in her mind: be careful what you wish for; you could get burned. But it wasn't a careless wish or a wish that hadn't been thought out. She had seen (or what she assumes to have seen) a part of Obi that she guessed reflected as part of his previous version. After meeting the Prince and getting an update, Shirayuki noticed how discontent Obi was in discussing who he was before such a lucky day for him.

She had now been in war in whether to ask to have more of him or refrain from doing so for his own heart.

"Shirayuki." Once again, an interruption. Shirayuki was nearly done with the scarf, but still as distant as ever. She did, though, glance back to see Ryu. "I'll be off to the lab tonight. I'm going to attempt breeding a few herbs there and do some studying. I'll be back by my bed time."

"You better," Shirayuki threatened playfully, having Ryu reveal a curt smile before gathering his items. In his arms, he collected a notebook, a pencil, several containers worth of herbs, and a large book that probably contained information about his selected herbs. "Be sure to let me know if you discover anything interesting. I'll be here until you come back."

With that, Ryu quietly trotted out of the room, hearing his footsteps grow distant until sound was no more. Shirayuki found herself rushing a bit now. She realized how dark it was, and she knew that Obi would return any second now. She wanted the scarf to be done, to make sure that if Obi ever questioned it, the scarf would at least be whole.

She began getting giddy on what expression he'll be making when he finally sees her. _Will he be happy? Will he have a bigger, warmer smile? With his eyes be as dewy as honey? Will he holder her so tightly that she feels he'll never let go?_ _Oh_ , how she wanted him to hurry already! All she wanted was for _him_ to be _here_ with _her_. That's all.

"Phew," Shirayuki sighed, tossing the needle and thread aside as she finished the final stitch. She had completely ignored all the cuts and gashes she caused herself while fixing the scarf up, but she knew that it was going to be worth it, and it was. She slipped on the scarf, wrapping it twice to not only cover her neck well, but also the bandage with the wound. "Ah…"

She stood from her stool, very much sated by her work. Though slow and painful, she fixed up the lovely basil scarf to allow it back home around her neck. She led her hands up to it, taking it in her hands as she clenched it loosely. Shirayuki's hands brought it up over her chin to reach her nose, taking a strong whiff of the familiar scent of Obi. It made her lightheaded, truly, but she always found her heartwarming when she smelled this particular scent of trees and fresh soil after the storm has come. Obi had suddenly become so much to her, and this scarf was just an extension of it.

Satisfied, Shirayuki turned and headed for the door, only to find the one and only stood at the doorway, leaning on it with his signature look printed on his lips.

"I'm back," Obi whispered, his amber eyes quickly stealing hers into a gaze as Shirayuki's heart raced. She didn't bother wasting any time to observe him, though. She didn't want to. Not just yet.

Her feet found a mind of its own as she dashed over and pounced on the man. Obi's breath hitched as Shirayuki wrapped her arms around Obi's neck. He was evidently taken aback, almost stunned by this quick and desperate gesture, but it was obvious that she couldn't help herself. He felt it, the way her fingers began curling around the back of his black jacket. She was on her toes, her face safely buried in his neck as she indulged in holding him.

Then, to give Obi another kick, Shirayuki quickly jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Frantic and quick to think, Obi held her by the under of her thighs. Shirayuki could feel his heart beat pulsing through his neck, feeling how it races against her chubby cheeks. She was breathing so unsteadily, immense excitement taking her over as she couldn't control her lungs. She was just so happy to see him that she couldn't be bothered to recall how to breathe or how to hug properly. She just wanted to be with him. And she sensed Obi completely taken off-guard, only slightly entertained by this.

Shirayuki then pulled back, her hands folded right at the nape of his neck as she finally got to study Obi's face. She could see those amber eyes bubble like champagne, the sweetness of honey dew evident between the dollops of white. His mouth got rid of the smirk and was now replaced with a shocked expression, the chapped lips slightly parted to her amusement. And right there, on his cheeks, was a rouge blush that spread as quick as infection.

"H-hi, Miss," Obi finally spoke, Shirayuki smiling widely to hear him say her nickname again. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, her cheeks hurting from such a wide grin.

"Hello there, Obi," Shirayuki whispered, elation dancing in her tone as she felt Obi's smooth forehead upon hers. She listened to him snicker a bit, opening her eyes to finally notice an irregularity of his face. "Hey, what happened here?" She freed one hand to thumb over a small cut on his bottom lip.

"Oh this?" Obi hummed. "I fell running up the stairs. I was so eager to get to you that I stepped on my own feet." Shirayuki giggled from this and pulled her hand away, seeing the small cut gush with little blood.

"You're lucky," Shirayuki commented, looking right into Obi's yellow eyes as she held his neck once more with both arms. "I have medicine for that."

"Oh, do you, Miss?" Obi asked teasingly, having Shirayuki nod against his forehead. She downed a harsh gulp, hearing the muffled sound of it play at her ears. Her smile fell into a small sort of pout, having Obi curiously stare at her as well without a smile. She began tilting her head a bit, meeting the level of his eyes as their noses tickled each other on contact. She let out a warm sigh upon his lips, causing his pupils to dilate when he caught on.

With one tug forward and her eyes fluttering shut, Shirayuki's lips were planted upon Obi's.


	30. Twenty-Nine

**TWENTY-NINE – Them**

 **19** _Days Until The Wedding_

They both hadn't realized how much they yearned for this prior to the kiss.

Shirayuki didn't know how badly she wanted her soft, supple lips upon Obi's. Obi didn't know how badly he wanted his Miss to nurse his lips with hers. Her smooth, plump lips gently nibbled Obi's bottom lip quickly. He felt her hum upon his, vibrations spreading adoringly on his gracious. Upon the taste of iron entering Shirayuki's mouth, she had realized how sly she was and quickly detached. And oh, what a sight Shirayuki had provided for him.

Those emerald eyes were the widest he's ever seen them in a long time. Especially when those puffy eyes seemed to have deflated and her creamy color was returning to those under-eyes. Her chubby cheeks were splotched in a rouge tint, knowing how much they were searing her. Her lips were wide open, evidently shocked from her own doing with the light shining against them due to the brief swap of saliva. On her bottom lip was a very light and small smear of his blood, having him raise an eyebrow at that.

"I—I am so, so sorry!" Shirayuki shrieked, reeling her hands from the nape of his neck to cup her mouth. Obi smirked at her, looking into her brilliant green eyes. She noticed his cheeks just as flushed, but he didn't seem too fazed by it at all. In fact, he relished it.

"I must say, Mistress," Obi began, suave in his tongue as Shirayuki studied his face. "Of all the remedies you've produced, this has been deemed my favorite of all."

"B-be quiet," Shirayuki replied quietly, evidently embarrassed by everything. She quickly brought her sleeve to her lip and wiped a bit to remove the smudge of Obi's blood. Shirayuki felt incredibly embarrassed that she had done such a thing to her knight. Would he find her disgusting now? Disgusting and far too eccentric to be something special to him?

"Though, I also must say," Obi continued, his voice deepened as he studied her eyes. "It would complicate things in my head and heart if you used _that_ to heal anyone else." Shirayuki blushed even more and Obi snickered at this. That made Shirayuki's heart skip one single beat.

Obi seemed… _okay_ about what she had just done. Could it be that Obi may have a special place dedicated to her in his heart? He wasn't expressing shock, though he was pretty awestruck. He was smiling, even when his cheeks burned with the surge of blood. And… with the way he was staring at her, she could swear that his gaze was solely full of admiration and affection.

"Let me get you an actual remedy for your lip…"

Obi bent down to let Shirayuki down with ease. He listened to the heels of her boots collide with the wooden ground as she stood for a brief moment. But as she brought her foot to rise towards her desk, she lost balance. Obi swiftly caught her before the nasty fall, reminding him of Fort Lax almost immediately.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Obi asked, concern rolling off his tongue as he held his Mistress. One arm wrapped around her torso, with the other offering to hold her hand. She took it, of course, as she felt incredibly off balance.

"Y-yeah, I just," Shirayuki began, squeezing Obi's rough hand in fear of falling. "My legs just aren't working right now..."

Obi chuckled a bit, scooping her bridal style to gently place her back on her stool. Shirayuki watched him silently as he grabbed Ryu's stool and carried it to sit it right beside hers. Obi then took his seat, his posture lacking as he slouched a bit. But it didn't matter, as Shirayuki once again got stuck in his eyes and couldn't help but admire the honey dews. She hadn't realized how much she missed those cat-like, feeling her heart run a marathon just to looking at them.

"I missed you, Miss," Obi finally said, having Shirayuki feel her cheeks flare up as she looked at him. His words were genuine, with his eyes full of longing. She knew that he felt exactly the way she did.

"I missed you, too," Shirayuki replied quietly with a small smile, having Obi smile widely at this. Shirayuki then felt her heart flutter once more, forcing herself to turn to her desk and tamper with it. Obi watched as she shifted through the drawers and fished out the items she needed to treat his lip. Although it didn't really much (especially after the lip contact she gifted him), he was completely fine with getting her undivided attention. Obi then leered at the needle and thread that sat on her desk, the thread similar to the color of his scarf. He was curious.

As she allowed a small cotton ball to absorb a medicinal cleanser, Shirayuki couldn't help but keep diverting her eyes back up to Obi. His upper cheeks were still tainted with a soft pink, his eyes diverted down to her hands as she prepped. His head was tilted down with a pout formulated on his lips. It would seem from an outside perspective that he would be in some sort of sorrow. But, Shirayuki still sensed his elation and warmth as he braced himself for his care.

"Ah, Miss, that stings," Obi flinched as Shirayuki dabbed the cotton ball upon his lower lip. She noticed the blood clear to expose a small, but evident sliver in his lip. It was good he hadn't busted it, or else it would feel even worse.

"Maybe you shouldn't be running when going upstairs," Shirayuki playfully scolded, having Obi smirk as she continued dabbing it. She really did like it when he smiled, having her lips convert from a frown to a gentle smile. He really did love it when she smiled.

"It's _your_ fault, though," Obi said with a snicker.

"How is that _my_ fault?"

"You made me miss you a lot, Miss," Obi replied warmly, having Shirayuki's breath hitch briefly. "I was so excited to even reach the castle because I knew you were inside and waiting for me."

It was always such a wonder as to how Obi was able to perfectly formulate his words. It was the structure, the way he said it, the tone—it was all just perfect. Shirayuki could feel her stomach flutter from such words, goosebumps rising all over her arms and neck. She even stiffened, keeping her arm still in the air with the cotton ball in her hand. And she stared at Obi well and good, to know that he was the person she definitely needed in her life. But her heart was having difficulty in comprehending that.

"Miss, earlier…" Obi began, trailing off as he brought his hand up to his bottom lip. Shirayuki felt her cheeks flare up once more, her lips tempted to return back to his. She quickly swatted his hand away and began dabbing once more. Obi winced.

"H-have you greeted everyone else yet?" Shirayuki began, having Obi widen his eyes to realize what Shirayuki was doing. She was far too embarrassed and shy to confront her own actions. Obi understood this and grinned. She was so precious to him; he was astonished at himself for being able to contain his overflowing feels for her.

"I haven't, actually," Obi informed.

"Oh?" Shirayuki breathed, looking curiously at Obi's lip as she tossed the cotton ball in the disposal. "Not even Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Zen?"

"Nope," Obi said simply. "Upon my arrival, a maid came up to me and said those 3 were handling a very serious case. An intruder managed to slip into the castle last night?"

"O-oh, yeah," Shirayuki attempted to play, but Obi found suspicion in her stammering. She shifted a little bit, rising the scarf a little more to her chin as she turned away from Obi to get a cream for his cut. As she did, Obi noticed 1 of the threaded areas of the scarf. His brow rose seeing the somewhat broken flow of the scarf with the evident threads. It tapped his curiosity along with her reaction about the intruder. "It was good that he was caught. That's why Zen is discussing it with the Court for his punishment."

"Ah, makes sense why he can't see me tonight," Obi replied simply, having Shirayuki raise an eyebrow as she grabbed a small container with a transparent cream.

"Were you to meet up with him tonight?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to get a 'good job' and a goodnight kiss from Master," Obi joked, smirking as Shirayuki began opening the small container. She emitted a small giggle, shaking her head as her immediate knight shrugged. "But it's okay, I already got the goodnight kiss down."

Shirayuki blushed, allowing Obi to snicker again. He could see her act mad, which entertained him. The cute little pout, the huffing, the diverting of eyes somewhere other than his. But his amusement soon dissolved when he felt her index finger swipe along his bottom lip. He felt tingles jolt all over his body at random points, unsure as to why. It was always known to him that any touch of hers was like a kiss from a real angel. He could never get over them. But this time, it was a kiss that was definitely intentional.

She tugged herself towards him, and planted her sweet lips on his. Obi most certainly could not have pulled her with the way he was holding her. And Shirayuki had always been the girl always reticent with the requests of her heart. Especially if it seems selfish or to her immense benefit. But, of all people to share such a moment, Obi couldn't really register in his head that she'd gift him such a wonderful thing as to place her lips on his.

"There we go," Shirayuki hummed quietly, seeing the sliver of his lip as well as his rest of it coated with the remedy. They shined so brightly, the rouge colored lips beckoning her back. She got so fixed for a moment that she forgot the mere tip of her finger still remained at the center of his bottom lip. "S-sorry." She reeled her hand back, looking distantly down on the floor with worry.

"Let's go see everyone else, yes?" Obi asked, hoping to ease her anxiety down. He hadn't known why she was so nervous, but it made him a little distraught. Shirayuki's face lit up a bit and nodded, before looking down to her lap and biting her bottom lip.

"I uh… still can't feel them," Shirayuki admitted quietly, having Obi chuckle.

"Alrighty, then." With that, Obi stood off his stool and placed it back by Ryu's desk. He then turned around before her and bent down, his elbows resting on the bent knees. "Hop on, Miss."

"You're really good at this stuff," Shirayuki said with a giggle as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the boy once more. Obi backed up and held her legs firmly under his biceps. His hands once again held the under of her thighs, with were luckily covered by her fairly long dress.

"At what exactly, Miss?" Obi asked with a smirk. He then rose, lifting the girl up from the stool as she held onto Obi tighter. He felt her fingers clench around his jacket, feeling his heart bounce at such a small motion. He makes sure his grip on her was secure, but not too tight.

"At that," Shirayuki replied, having the two share a laugh. Obi began to walk out slowly, carrying the light girl out of the office and towards Garak's office. As he did, he felt Shirayuki lean her head against his spine just below the nape of his neck. There were so many of these small things that are making Obi explode more than usual, and he swore it would be the end of him.

He could barely pay attention to anything as he walked down the corridor towards Garak's office. His Mistress kissed him. Her beautiful, supple lips that were those of an angel kissed his. His cold, chapped lips were blessed to become one with hers. His mind still couldn't take that in with ease. Both his mind and his heart only knew one thing: they yearned for _more_.

 _I really am greedy, huh?_

"Obi!" Garak chirped his name, grabbing him back into reality as he stood at the doorway. He shot her the signature smirk as he walked over to a chair nearby to let Shirayuki down. He felt so empty without her still clung onto him, but he quickly shook it off to walk up to Garak's desk to greet. "Finally, someone who can actually hold a glass."

"Miss Garak, it's almost going to be midnight—" Yatsufusa tried, but she completely ignored her partner.

"Want a glass or two, Obi?" Garak offered, pulling out one of her several bottles of alcohol. She shook it teasingly beside her, having Obi chuckle a bit as he reluctantly took one of the glasses from her desk. "That's my boy!"

"I'm hooked," Obi admitted, watching as Garak poured the orange-colored poison dance into the glass. Shirayuki shot Yatsufusa a sympathetic expression as he dropped his face in his hands in defeat. The apprentice under his wing patted his back, feeling for him as Obi gulped down his glass. Shirayuki diverted her stare to the boy, watching how he smiled widely when clinking his glass against hers for another refill.

He looked so nice in his messenger/knight attire. Shirayuki remembered fondly of their trip to Tanbarun, how he wore the black suit everyday as he guided her around with Prince Raji. Obi was a rather dashing man when he tries. Even though he still looked quite dangerous, there's still a heartwarming charm to him that makes Obi so… _Obi_. But if Shirayuki knew him well enough, she knew as fact that Obi wants to be rid of the silly attire.

And, as if her mind spilled to his, Obi put his glass down and began unbutton his jacket. She watched attentively as he went down his torso. Everything went mute, even though she could see their mouth moving, exchanging words of sorts. Reaching the last gold button, Obi pushed away the hem of the jacket before extending his arms behind him. Shirayuki watched him pull at his sleeves, allowing it to fall away from his arms.

"Did you get to enjoy any of the alcohol over there at Wilant?" Garak asked, snapping Shirayuki back into the conversation as she poured Obi yet another glass. "The pharmacists over there really know how to make some good alcohol with the herbs they have."

"I didn't get to stay long, Miss Garak," Obi admitted as he picked up the glass. "I only stayed long enough to do as asked of me and take a shower before taking my leave."

"Huh," Garak breathed, shrugging before taking a sip of her alcohol. "Were you in some sort of rush?"

"Just a bit," Obi breathed, glancing back to catch Shirayuki's gazing at him. He gave her a curt smile, which made her smile back. But, of course, her chubby cheeks tinted just a bit pink. "I'm glad to be back though. Where's half pint?"

"He's at the lab," Shirayuki hummed. "He said he wanted to see if he could breed a few herbs."

"I better be seeing him either soon or tomorrow," Obi declared with a playful huff. "I missed half pint very much." And, right on cue, the young prodigy found himself right at the doorway behind Obi.

"Oh Obi, you're finally back," Ryu said quietly, having Obi turn around and smile down at the young boy.

"Oi, half pint!" Obi chimed, putting his glass down to pick up the boy. Ryu looked somewhat terrified as Obi lifted the boy over his shoulders and sat him there. With his legs around Obi's neck, Obi held him at his knees as Ryu nervously held the attendant by his head. "Have you gained any weight? You're as heavy as 2 feathers now."

"I don't know, I haven't checked my weight lately," Ryu replied literally, having Garak chuckle a bit as she drank down her glass. Shirayuki smiled at the two interacting, see how content Obi was with Ryu on his shoulders. Even Ryu cracked a small smile. It was then that Garak turned to her and studied the scarf.

"Oh, Shirayuki," Garak called, having Shirayuki divert her attention to the superior. "You've finally fixed the scarf I see. It looks great."

"Ah yes, thank you," Shirayuki replied quietly. She felt her heart race from nerves, not really eager in entering with conversation. Especially with Obi in the room. "It hurt but I got it done."

Obi flinched when he saw her fingers poked and ornate with cuts and gashes. They were swelling, the red of flesh evident behind her skin. It was obvious that they were irritated, and it shocked Obi that he hadn't realized quickly. It made him almost want to cry, seeing how much she went through for such a stupid scarf he bought for such a cheap amount. Surely, it was his favorite, but it was no lavish, silk product. And for that, Obi found himself beyond moved.

"How did the scarf get cut anyways?" Obi asked quietly. "I saw the threading of it earlier, but I didn't question it just yet."

"Oh, have you heard about the intruder yet, Obi?" Garak began, having Obi divert his attention back to the pharmacist to nod. Shirayuki panicked, having her wave manically at Garak as the apprentice and Yatsufusa stared at her, puzzled. Garak raised a brow at this before quickly going back to locking eyes with Obi. "I… ask Shirayuki about it later, yeah? Both the intruder and the scarf."

"Alright…"

 _Obi was suspicious_ , Shirayuki whined to herself. He was far too smart, smart enough to probably have everything already puzzled together. Maybe not down to the last detail, but enough to know that this case involved her and should not be shrugged off like she's doing. There was now too much on her mind that was making her stomach suffer tsunamis. The kiss, the intruder, the scarf. It was all too much for her to endure at this time of night.

"Shirayuki, you can remove the bandage now," Ryu hummed, having Obi turn over to eye her curiously. Obi's return just went from a high to a complete all-time low. Shirayuki nodded shyly, removing the scarf to reveal a large white patch right below her head, before her neck. Obi watched intensely as she removed the bandage slowly to reveal a red scab, long but not deep. Shirayuki saw Obi watch, his shimmering eyes going immediately dull.

"I-I'm going to bed now," Shirayuki began quietly, indicating for Obi to put Ryu down to walk her. As he did, she bowed to her fellow co-workers. "Sleep well, Miss Garak, Yatsufusa, and Higata. And make sure you don't get too distracted in your work, Ryu. I need you in bed by the correct time."

"Of course, Shirayuki," Ryu murmured, watching as Obi plucked the young boy from his shoulders and placed him down slowly. As he did, Obi reached for his jacket and let it hang loose in his arm. With his free arm, he brought it up in the air, offering it to Shirayuki.

"Goodnight, all," Obi muttered, his eyes now attentive to the exit as Shirayuki grabbed the scarf and awkwardly made her way to hold his arm. "Shall we, Miss."

Silently nodding, the two walked out of the room, having the others in the office stare at them with immense tension remaining. She could feel his distraught right beside him, knowing he was upset that she was being very quiet and secretive. But Shirayuki has been known to attempt trying not to worry people. Though, she was being very hypocritical in claiming that she'd tell him about the scarf when he asked. She did, but she wanted it to be just the two of them without a crowd to start a scene.

Knowing Obi, he'll probably throw a lantern.

"Here we are, Miss," Obi mumbled, his eyes still on the floor as the two stood in front of her room. Shirayuki bit her bottom lip in woe, not really liking this mood change in Obi. She didn't like him sad or frowning like that, especially upon his arrival. He seemed so content to see her again, it made her heart swell to ruin his mood like this. "Goodnight, Miss." He tried reeling his arm away from her, only to have Shirayuki grab his arm with both hands. He turned to look at her, slightly stunned at this action as Shirayuki studied his infamous black sleeve of his undershirt.

"Stay the night," Shirayuki requested, having Obi's heart dart as she tightened her grip on his forearm. "Please."

Obi froze, looking at the girl's cheeks flare up in pink. Her green eyes twinkled, still the same stunning face she always holds regardless of her mood. But she had looked very sad, feeling Obi's own heart throb to see her this way. She had been like this after Zen's engagement announcement and he was forced to endure that every day. But even then, Obi couldn't dare adapt to that look. Especially if it was caused by him.

"Yes," Obi agreed, succumbing to her sweet request. "Of course I will, Miss."

* * *

Within minutes, the two were in Shirayuki's room. Shirayuki was on her bed, her legs closed together with her petite hands residing upon her knees. Obi sat on her desk chair that was pulled out of her table to be just a few feet across from her. An awkward silence was held for a moment, until Obi decided to break it.

"What… exactly happened when I was gone?" Obi asked quietly. "I know you don't have to, but I would really like to know."

Shirayuki gulped at his kindness and nodded shakily. "Well," she breathed, her hands trembling upon her knees. She quickly converted them to fists to try and still them. "An intruder managed to slip into the castle late last night as I was putting Ryu to bed. I was by the window at our office, when I heard some rustling outside. So I hopped over and decided to check, only to actually get grabbed by the intruder—"

"Wait." Obi began, his voice going cold immediately. He tilted his head up for Shirayuki to see his eyes darken to an ugly fawn color. His pupils were thin slivers, quickly contracting as he met up with the worrisome dews of green. "He grabbed you?"

"He first had no idea who I was," Shirayuki said quietly. "He just grabbed me to ensure I wouldn't get him caught. But then he saw the red hair, and admitted to being the son of one of the Claws of the Sea."

Obi's facial expression was absolutely terrifying. His jaw tightened strongly, with the help of his gritted teeth. It was easy to see the fangs shine from it, but gently move as he forced the two rows of teeth to collide. His eyes, dark and cynical, practically oozing danger and motive to kill. But his lips, shiny and healing, couldn't help but to tremble in anger and urge to deliver harm.

"He… was actually choking me with the scarf, you see," Shirayuki whispered, bringing one shaky hand up to the warm object. "And I was having much trouble to breathe. So after a few moments, I distracted him quickly before kicking him in his parts and fled from him. But then he took out his sword and… and…" Shirayuki found that she was breaking down quickly, trauma reentering her system as she squeezed the scarf tightly.

"What did he do?" Obi growled, encouraging her to continue. He had to know. He had to. But Shirayuki looked at the floor distantly, her eyes producing a coat of tears. Obi tightened his hands into fists in desperation. "Please tell me, Miss!" Obi barked desperately, having Shirayuki swallow down her cries before taking a deep breath.

"He began to attack," Shirayuki whispered, feeling salty tears steam down her flushed cheeks. "S-so I used the scarf to delay the impact and move it farther from me. B-but the end of his weapon managed to catch a cut a bit since I faced up to prevent him cutting my face."

"…And then he was going to do it again," Shirayuki continued, bringing her trembling hands up to wipe away the scared-filled tears. "A-and the scarf had already been ripped and useless, so I was prepared to welcome my fatal exit of this world. I didn't want to die, but I was too stiff to run and too scared to think of anything…"

Obi's eyes were fixed completely on Shirayuki, his blood boiling as she spoke with such fear in her words.

"I honestly th-thought it was the end for me," Shirayuki continued to whisper. "But Ryu woke up from the interaction and dashed i-immediately to Zen… and he came and saved me b-before the man could have another g-go at me."

Obi remained silent, having Shirayuki internally panic before she continued to blabber.

"A-and I just didn't want to t-tell you with th-them in the room," Shirayuki cried, tears now escaping her eyes like waterfalls. "Because I'd g-get like this and I-I don't want them to s-see that. And I'm s-so sorry for ruining the s-scarf, I swear I di-didn't mean to. And I feel s-so bad because that's like pushing y-you in front of me. I'm so s-selfish and I'm just really so sorry!"

And with that, the only thing that filled the room was Shirayuki's strong whimpers. And Obi forced himself to endure that for a moment to allow everything to register and sink in. He listened to her words, her broken and heartfelt words. He can already feel her hot, moist face just aching to be relieved of the trauma and the pain. His fists were clenching tighter, so much so that his nails were near-close to dig into his palms again.

But then he let go, and regained himself.

"Miss." Shirayuki tilted her head up to watch Obi swiftly abandon the chair and found himself on his knees on the ground. He was fairly tall, so he wasn't so much lower than her. She looked at him, her sight blurry but her mind finding it easy to piece his face for her. She knew his mouth was hung low, his veins popped from his temples, and fire danced in his eyes. "If I may…"

She noticed him look at her neck, having her nod before tilting her head upward like before. Obi watched her take a harsh gulp, seeing her throat move from the motion. Obi let out a shaky sigh before bringing his rough hand up to her neck, having her flinch slightly when his fingertips touched the midpoint of her neck. He grazed his fingers up to the bottom of her head, only centimeters near where her wound resided. With a little push, Obi brushed along the scarring gash, seeing Shirayuki wince a bit as he felt the dry scab struggling to keep her flesh together.

Obi quickly retracted his hand, forming it into a tight fist as he held it to his heart. He looked down to the floor, pain stabbing him all over as he studied the floor. He forced himself to keep in the damned tears, but this hurt he was feeling was putting up a strong fight. One of the strongest fighters right now: guilt.

He wasn't there to _protect_ her.

He wasn't there to _save_ her.

He wasn't there to hold her at her _worst hour._

"Miss, I am _so_ sorry," Obi choked, having Shirayuki pause her crying immediately to listen to Obi's pained words. "I am so sorry that you had to go through so much terror _once again_."

Shirayuki heard those words only once to immediately stop her crying.

She poured herself off the bed and glomped Obi, having him fall back as she fell on him. Obi felt a static go through his bones as Shirayuki wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her face in the crook of it. Her legs her together and bent over his stomach, forcing herself in fetal position on top of him. He found himself lose breath as he felt her tears smear upon his strained neck.

"No!" She yelled into his neck, her lips tickling it kindly. "You were on a job request from the Prince and there was nothing you could have done! You cannot blame yourself for any of this because we didn't predict this and you had something to do that I or anyone couldn't stop you from doing—even if you and I wanted to!"

"Miss—"

"Don't you dare say another apology because I am not taking it, Obi!" Shirayuki cried into his neck, Obi's heart hammering his chest as she held him tighter. Not enough to choke him, but enough to know that she didn't want to let him go. "You don't owe me any apologies—you don't owe me anything. It's me who owes you so, so much, Obi! So please, _please_ don't blame yourself ever!"

Everything went quiet again, the only thing to be heard was Shirayuki's shaky, heavy breaths. Obi could feel his chest threatening to open as Shirayuki lied on top of him. With her chest upon his as well, he could feel her heart beat, too. It was going so very fast, so much so that it began to align with his. That painted a big smile on his lips when noticing this.

"Miss," Obi began quietly, having Shirayuki hum an 'mm?' upon his neck. He almost melted at the vibrations it sent through his body. "Please look at me."

"No," Shirayuki hummed, her voice muffled by Obi's tough neck. That's when Obi sighed and chose to take matters into his own hands. He wrapped his strong arms around her, completely ignoring his respect, to sit the both of them up. Obi opened his legs to gently drop the girl to the floor so she wasn't sat on his lap. He then took one of her hands and tucked it under his shirt and planted it on his chest where his heart was. She gasped, but Obi remained calm, even with the hand of his one and only was touching his skin. He then guided the other to her chest and gave her a warm smile.

"Our hearts," Obi whispered, grinning all silly as the moonlight licked the left side of his face. Shirayuki noticed his eyes soften, his pupils dilated, and his lips no longer frowning but curved and smiling. "They're in sync with one another."

"Obi…" Shirayuki quietly said, sniffling a bit as the result of her crying. Obi closed his eyes, placing his hand over hers that was residing on his chest. He opened them again, swallowing a bit with his Adams Apple bobbing.

"If you think I'll be upset over the scarf, you really need to get your head twisted on properly," Obi said with a light snicker. "The way you see the act is completely wrong because I'm in fact very glad you used it. I would rather the scarf be ruined then you dead, Little Miss. I'd rather be dead then come back here tonight, knowing your heart was no longer beating and I could no longer see your beautiful smile that lights up rooms every time you step into one."

Shirayuki's hand stopped shaking, and Obi smiled at this. He gently scooped her hand into his and squeezed it lightly.

"Don't cry anymore, please," Obi began softly. "When I saw how your eyes looked tonight, I was so ecstatic. I guessed you stopped crying, and I don't care for what reason. I'm just glad your eyes are feeling much better now."

"I wanted to be strong…" Shirayuki whispered, meeting his honey dew eyes with ease. "I wanted to be strong for you, Obi. So when you came back to me tonight, you saw it and felt happy."

"Miss," Obi began, squeezing her hand a bit tighter. "I see it every day, and I feel more than happy to see your beautiful face and how tough you are."

Shirayuki smiled widely at this, having her quickly wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close. Obi didn't dare flinch at this gesture: he was adapting to this. But his arms remained to his sides, his hands upon the floor as he allowed her to hold him. As she did, he could intoxicate himself with her scent again. The strawberry sweetness that never fails to make him grin so much, his lips get stuck and his cheeks hurt.

"I'm so happy you're back," Shirayuki whispered against his ear, tickling the lobe with her hot breath. "I'm so, so happy for this…"

"And I am just as much happy to see you again, Mistress," Obi hummed, leaning more back, forcing her to lean on him in this obtuse angle. He then saw her red hair move when he leaned back, having his eyes rise. "Hey, that reminds me!"

Shirayuki watched curiously as Obi raised his right hand and dug it right into the pocket of his pants. She watched as she briefly fished around before taking out his hand in fist form. She looked at it, wondering what he could be bearing in that very hand. But she watched as he brought it up to her ear and opening his hand. She finally knew when she heard the quiet bell sound chime in her ear.

"I can finally return this to you, Little Miss," Obi said quietly, slowly pushing the tail of the hair ornament between Shirayuki's head and ear. Shirayuki studied Obi's face as he ran his hand down her hair before dropping it back onto the floor and to its position once again. "Thank you for lending it to me."

Unable to control herself, Shirayuki grabbed the boy's face by his cheeks and pulled his face close to hers. She moved herself forward, placing her soft lips once more on the boys'. Obi hummed an 'mfph!' from the sudden motion, but quickly relaxed as she passionately held his bottom lip between her lips once again. This time, the kiss had been much different.

Obi wasn't as tense as before. The suddenness of the girls being was finally catching onto him as he nibbled on her top lip. He indulged in the smoothness of it, adoring how small and perfect it was between his. He also couldn't help but melt as Shirayuki tugged at his bottom lip adoringly. He was glad the medicinal cream Shirayuki swiped along his lips softened them. Obi wanted her to enjoy them, even if it was she who wanted to lock lips with the boy regardless of their condition.

Shirayuki was practically melting into this kiss she ensued. She hadn't known what it was, but she just wanted to kiss the boy so much until her heart was satisfied. But her heart doesn't seem to be sated anytime soon, having Shirayuki adore Obi's lips. And she could tell he enjoyed it, as she opened her eyes to see his closed and his cheeks flared up with calm blush. What made her hurt a bit was the fact that Obi had been the one to detach first.

"You," Obi began, huffing and panting a bit to regain his breath. "Need to explain this," he hummed as he studied her lips briefly before meeting her emerald eyes again. "Before I can no longer restrain myself and keep this going."

"I-I'm sorry!" Shirayuki chimed, letting Obi's neck go to sit up a bit and cup her cheeks with her hands. Her cheeks were heating up, embarrassment stabbing her head as she expressed her shyness. "I-I'll stop if you don't want it—"

"No no," Obi began, sitting up to grab her by her delicate wrists. He held them gently, wanting to study her beautifully flushed face before him. "I love this. I'm just really… lucky and surprised." Shirayuki giggled, having Obi smile warmly as she abandoned his hold to place her hands flat upon his. No holding, but just flat together.

" _Trouvaille_ , right?" Shirayuki pronounced, having an influx of adoration strike Obi almost immediately.

"When you say it," Obi whispered, looking into her dewy green eyes. "It sounds _so_ beautiful. I'm so lucky to have found _you_ , Miss."

"We were lucky to have found _each other_ , Obi," Shirayuki whispered, sharing a heartwarming laugh as she grabbed Obi back in for a hug. And Obi could only melt from this pleasant gesture.


	31. Thirty

**ooo i reached 30 chapters x**

 **THIRTY – Everything Feels Alright**

 **18** _Days Until The Wedding_

The ball of fire woke the apple-haired beauty with a warm kiss. Her cream eyelids rose, introducing her emerald orbs to the ceiling as they slowly blinked a few more times before registering a clear vision. Shirayuki stretched her arms first, still lying down in the warmth that was the bed and her quilt. But with motive and obligation to get up, she slowly sat up, allowing the quilt melting off her torso to sit on her hands. A yawn escapes her mouth, with bad breath following to treat her nose distastefully. After crinkling the button nose, her mind quickly exploded with her knight's name. She turned to her right to find mentioned knight sprawled on the floor and instantly blushed.

Obi, out of habit, was shirtless on the cool, wooden floor. Although she knew the two spent a long time up last night, she hadn't recalled him peeling off his shirt at any point. But there it was, tossed to a side as his chest and stomach was exposed to her. It always taunted her, but not for the reason that was showing skin (though that was, more correctly, a given.) It was the scars that resided the boy's body. A small one right at his upper ribcage, forming the letter 'x' upon it. Then there was one, much longer that gashes horizontally at the middle of it. And the small one towards his left collarbone, but the real eye-stealer was the large one ornate horizontally on his chest.

Shirayuki still wonders how he got it. But that was just another way of asking about his past, and Shirayuki had been warned by the boy. But _oh_ , does this girl wonder. It was such a mind provoking sight really, seeing as Obi didn't mind it at all. Shirayuki has seen his eyes many times, more often and in-depth lady. She can tell that he's done and seen so many things that only kept the young herbalist guessing.

Seeking a closer look, Shirayuki pushed off the rest of her warm quilt, striking her with a bit of coldness due to how the room retains it. She poured herself off the comforts of the bed, allowing the quilt to join her on the ground to silence her intentional fall. Crawling on her knees, she went over to the boy, who only resided just a few feet away from her bed. Now right above him, Shirayuki watched him and smiled just at the sight.

Obi, with a stern look with eyes closed, was sleeping soundly with gentle snores escaping his nose. It was like he controlled the loudness of it for the sleepover in Shirayuki's room.

Shirayuki rose her right hand and slowly began guiding it over to his face. The petite hand hovered over, casting a shadow in the shape of it. She was sure that he has already noticed and has probably woken already, but Shirayuki refused to stop. Slowly lowering the hand, she studied Obi's practically frozen face, someone worried he wasn't breathing. But she quickly glanced over at his chest, which heaved up and down gently, giving her assurance. But when the tip of her index finger merely touched Obi's bottom lip, Shirayuki had been shocked to see Obi still remain motionless.

The girl had figured he'd be up when her hand was merely inches above his nose. But Shirayuki decided to conclude that he was likely very tired from his trip and couldn't be bothered to be more alert. It was almost a compliment to her, knowing he feels safe enough now that he was around her to deepen his slumber. Her finger grazed upon his chapped lips, quickly halting to touch the sliver of his treated wound. The previously red sliver that once oozed blood was now pink and closed, likely to heal by the end of the day. She smiled at this, knowing she was able to help him because he trusted her so much not by her title, but just getting to know her as her protector.

As her hand sauntered over to cup his cold cheek, she began recalling last night. The way the two stayed up after sharing the words they needed to. Obi humored her with his usual silly jokes and comments, and the only sound to be heard was her genuine laughter. Everything felt so much more gentle and soft with Obi. The two were previously leaned on her drawer, brewing conversation and sharing laughs. And now here she was, watching the boy sleep as she touched his face to ensure last night was real. But it was real, and he's really here, and that made Shirayuki so _happy_.

She can still remember the day, as clear as glass, when her heart was shattered and the only one who willingly picked it up was Obi. The way he searched through the woods for her. The way he caught her, ignoring her brief sickness, and took her back to the castle. The way he remained in the room as she let out such traumatizing cries and whimpers before she entered a broken slumber. The day he lent her his very basil scarf that had now become a part of her she was far too stubborn to let go off. She, in fact, used the very scarf to sleep on to give Obi her egg-white pillow.

It always tampered her mind over the fact that Obi went beyond his job requirements for her. He's simply to protect her and ensure her safety at all times. But, he went on an insane chase (on his own, might she add), without informing a single soul to find her. Surely, not to worry everyone else, but for his own sanity to make take her back to him and everyone else. Obi watched her as she walked around the castle in her drunken antics, despite him being able to just pick her up, take her to her room and keep her contained until she passed out from pure intoxication. Fighting Prince Zen himself to be the caretaker for her during her time in Tanbarun when she would have been just fine with Mitsuhide.

It was all just coming back to her how great Obi has been to her, and for that proceeded an influx of adoration for him.

She quickly scooted over so she was sat before his head, looking down directly at his sleepy expression. Her hand crawled away from his cheek, allowing her fingers to wave through his raven locks. His smooth, black hair tickled her fingers as Shirayuki looked down at the boy's forehead. Gently, she slowly descended her head to his, planting a kind kiss upon his forehead, barely missing his small scar. And that, ironically, woke up the sleepy man.

"Miss?" Obi groaned, having Shirayuki quickly sit back up to watch Obi reveal his amber eyes. They were still a bit squinted, grogginess evident not only in the eyes, but his voice. It was sleepy and croaky, but nonetheless was clear when she heard her nickname. "G'morning…"

"Good morning," Shirayuki replied sheepishly, her cheeks tinting pink. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry if I did."

"Mm-mm," Obi hummed, shaking his head to reassure her as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth to yawn. Shirayuki noticed his polite gesture and smiled quickly before also noticing his ungloved hand. He has taken his gloves off before, she's seen it, but she hadn't cared so much until kissing him. This sudden lip contact has given her a completely different mindset of things. She began noticing so much about Obi without trying, and she didn't mind because she _wanted_ to see him. _All_ of him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm, I did," Shirayuki responded softly, subconsciously rubbing the boy's scalp with the hand that still remained in the forest of his black locks. "How about you?"

"This floor isn't all too sweet to my back, but it was tolerable," Obi admitted, recalling the times where he would sleep on trees for hours in the same position, stiff and hoping not to fall. "Better than my previous night, I have to say."

"Oh?" Shirayuki began gently, looking curiously at the man. "What happened?"

"I slept on the floor that night in my own suite I rented," Obi began, hearing quiet cracks from him cracking his fingers under the blanket Shirayuki fetched for him. Shirayuki raised an eyebrow at this. "I unfortunately had the… very little chance of meeting Torou once again."

"Really?" Shirayuki asked, her hand going stiff from his words. "But I remember you saying you doubted seeing her ever again due to the lack of interest in your life previous to coming to the castle."

"Oh, why'd you stop?" Obi groaned a bit, reaching up to pat her hand with his. Shirayuki blushed a bit before giggling. Obi once again felt the pleasure of her finger tips rubbing his scalp, and he felt euphoric and at peace. "That statement still stands. She found me somehow, so I let her have the bed to be kind and what not. This left me on the floor, unable to sleep."

"I'm sorry you slept uncomfortably," Shirayuki began sympathetically, having Obi carelessly shrug as her fingers still doing its work on his scalp. "D'you reckon it was intentional?"

"I don't think so," Obi began. "Her eye probably caught me and wanted to mess with me. And, as I thought, she was to raise havoc somewhere and asked for me to partake. To which I declined kindly and went on my way."

"Mm," Shirayuki hummed, confirming her attentiveness as she began to gently tug on his hair. "Do you ever sometimes want to return to that line of work? I know you lack interest in going back to it, but does it ever come back as nostalgic at times?"

"Nah," Obi replied quickly, crinkling his nose. He slowly grabbed Shirayuki's soft swift and gently pull her hand off his head. She watched him curiously as he rose to also sit up and allowed himself to stretch out his arms and crack his back by twisting his torso a bit. He then moved his body to face his Mistress again and smiled. "Those times weren't any good for me. I just had nothing else at the time, so it was just something to do to not idle around. I just got stuck and nothing better came around to pull me out."

Now that Obi was sat up, he could directly see his Mistress' face and found his heart skipping a beat. She looked so, so breathtakingly beautiful. With that remedy Ryu produced for her, those once puffy, pink eyes were now creamy and full of life again. It complimented her beautiful eyes that deserved nothing else but to shine fully at their best condition. Her cheeks were back to life as well, seeing them merely rosy but up and chubby. Her soft, supple lips were slightly parted, completing her cute wondrous expression she was making.

"But then Master took me in, even after all I had done and how much of a scoundrel I presented myself to be," Obi began, a warm smile playing at his lips. His hand still held her wrist, allowing him to slightly tighten it. Not enough to hurt her, but just there to declare it firm. "And then you completely cleaned my head of the monsters that provoked me every day. I had so much doubt being here, so much self-loathe. I didn't think I deserved it, knowing what I've done and what I could've done to you. But when I hear you say my name, Miss, I feel okay. It feels right for me to be here before you, exchanging words and meeting eyes. It feels right to consider you a friend and to hang around you when you are working with Ryu. It feels nice to hold down a drink with Miss Garak, and act silly with Miss Kiki, and frustrated Mitsuhide until he's annoyed. You make me feel like I'm here, like I belong and how it wouldn't be the same if I ceased to exist."

Shirayuki stared at him good, enough to see the sincerity and authenticity in his amber eyes. Obi watched nervously, hoping his words hadn't been too bombarding or overwhelming. But Shirayuki reassured him, painting a smile at her lips as she stared at him. Her emerald eyes had a new, inexplicable brilliance to them. Her cheeks rose beautifully, practically glowing, as she brought her other hand one. She took his hand between hers, feeling the soft beings around his rough hand. Obi found his breath to hitch as he stared at his Miss wondrously.

"I'm glad to provide such a thing for you," Shirayuki whispered, her tone threatening to ensue tears. But she kept herself strong, containing her emotions as she squeezed Obi's hand. She diverted her hands down, studying the hands as she smiled warmly. "Long ago, Zen told me that color has meaning, and red represents fate. I think it was fate that brought you to me, Obi. Even if the first impression wasn't… fantastic."

"I shall resume hating myself for bringing danger to you, Miss," Obi began quietly, completely ashamed in himself as his stomach churns. Shirayuki hissed him quiet, having him grin lightly as she brought her eyes back down.

"But now you're here, and you've been nothing but respectful, kind, and caring to me," Shirayuki continued, her sentimental words directly stabbing euphoric jolts to Obi's heart. "You've done so much for me that hearing this from you makes me just a bit overwhelmed. I didn't think I did anything but trouble you and the rest. But seeing you go through such lengths for me, it makes me so happy!"

Obi then widened his eyes to see her express that beautiful face of hers. The closed eyes, flowing chubby cheeks, and that big, wide smile that can steal hearts with ease.

"I'm glad that it makes you happy, Miss," Obi said warmly, hoping to catch her eyes. "Seeing you happy makes me happy, too."

"Though, I would only have one complaint from your novel you just spewed," Shirayuki began, tilting her head up to see Obi's puzzled expression. She smirked, entertaining his curiosity as she began playing with his fingers. "Am I considered solely a 'friend'?"

"M-Miss-!" Obi exclaimed, his cheeks quickly searing as blood surged up to them. Shirayuki giggled at this, seeing as Obi was speechless for a moment. His heart was racing and he brought his free hand up to cover his flushed face. "I-I can't, I don't mean, i-it's just-!"

"I'm playing around, Obi," Shirayuki somewhat joked, giggling softly as Obi was still just a bit bewildered. She will always be a treasure to Obi, her heart far more valuable then endless bags of dill. But, she sometimes highlights her silliness that'll either have Obi smiling or taken aback. "We'll talk about it later, yes?"

"Y-yes, Miss," Obi began, stammering a bit as he continued to be red-faced. Shirayuki giggled at this and let his hand go, having Obi already yearn again for her touch. She watched as he grabbed his black, long-sleeved shirt and pulled it one before getting up from the floor. "Miss." He offered her a hand, his signature smirk trying to fight his embarrassment as Shirayuki took his hand and also joined him on her feet. "I'll be seeing you, Miss?"

"Where are you off to, Obi?" Shirayuki questioned as she began fixing her short hair a bit.

"I couldn't see Master last night, so I have to head over to check with him," Obi informed, having Shirayuki nod in comprehension as she grabbed Obi's makeshift bed to fold the blanket and toss the pillow back to its place on her bed.

"Then yes, I'll definitely be seeing you, Obi," Shirayuki said, tossing the folded blanket aside as she leaned over to grab the scarf. As she put it on, she looked up at Obi with her hands weaved together behind her and a wide smile being gifted to him. But as she looked up at the man, he seemed a little off, idling before her with his face still as red as ever. "Are you okay, Obi?"

"O-oh, yeah!" Obi stuttered, nodding quickly. He then gave her a small bow before turning around to head for the door. But he was quickly halted by a tug at the hem of his shirt.

"Wait one moment, Obi," Shirayuki began, having Obi turn around to see his Mistress annoyed and in desire for answers. "What's wrong?" Obi gulped with the way her eyes dimmed in curiosity and concern. It bothered him to ruin the glimmer in them, having him flush even more as he sheepishly brought one hand to the back of his head to scratch.

"I was just… curious if you were going to…" Obi trailed off, awkwardly diverted his gaze down to the floor. "With your lips…"

Once hearing these words, Shirayuki felt red-faced herself, but grinned from hearing them. She walked over to the boy, having him turn his head to face her directly. Their eyes met right then, having Obi shed a bit of his blush to her cheeks as she resided her petite hands on his shoulders. Silently, Shirayuki got on her toes and planted a sweet, supple kiss on the boy's cheek. She pulled away to find Obi as red as a tomato with his lips parted in a fair amount of satisfaction.

"Th-thank you, Miss," Obi began in a hushed tone, waiting as Shirayuki slipped her hands off of him to turn around and head for the door. As he touched the cool, gold knob and twisted it, he glanced back to see Shirayuki gift him a parting smile. And damn, was he so lucky to see such a beautiful sight in the brink of the morning. He quickly opened the door and escaped through it.

Obi left somewhat unsated, sounding immensely selfish for this. He was anticipating a kiss on the lips, but any lip action from her was still highly appreciated by Obi. And although Obi didn't know this, Shirayuki wanted to give him a kiss on the lips, too. But she didn't want to disgust him or them.

Considering, you know… they haven't brushed their teeth yet.

* * *

"Obi," Zen spoke sternly, greeting his orderly with ease.

Obi had made his way up to his Master right after attending to his hygiene and health. He was quick to go back to his room to shower, cleanse his teeth, and grab on his usual jacket. He then downed a quick breakfast to ensure fullness before heading out to Zen's office. And, finding himself there, he was now bowing respectively to him.

"Good morning, Master," Obi hummed, standing up straight once again as he met eyes with the azure pair. "Sorry if I were intruding."

"You weren't," Zen assured as he leaned against his desk. His lips were still pursed, studying his attendant. He wanted to make sure he seemed fine after his trip. No new scars or any hints of trauma, though Obi was very difficult to uncover if something were wrong. But, Zen did notice the cut upon his bottom lip with ease. "How was your trip?"

"It went fine, Master," Obi hummed. "Prince Raji has his invitation and will be attending. Miss Haruto also received her invitation and will be attending also. I also hadn't spent all the dill you had provided me with so—."

"You can keep it, Obi," Zen said, a smile now playing at his lips. "You earned it after all for doing me this service. Thank you very much."

"Anything for you, Master," Obi said with a nod, his amber eyes holding determination and willingness to do whatever Zen requested. As Obi kept that in his head, Zen leered at the cut on his bottom lip and decided to tamper on it.

"Did you get into any trouble while you were out?"

"Like I said, it went all fine," Obi reassured, having Zen raise his eyebrow. "Mm?"

"What happened to your lip?" Zen began, pointing at the small, dark pink gash upon his lip.

"Oh this?" Obi began, bringing his gloved hand up to tap upon the healing wound. "It was a silly thing that didn't even happen during my trip. Upon my arrival last night, I actually tripped on the stairs when I was coming up to see Shirayuki." As Obi grinned sheepishly, Zen couldn't help but flinch from the girl's name. But he had to play it cool, considering the situation.

"How does someone of your high skills in stealth and wariness manage to trip?" Zen began, somewhat in shock at this news.

"I was so excited to see Mistress again that the stairs abused my ecstatic state," Obi joked, chuckling a bit as Zen shook his head at the man. He was shaking his head from expecting this from how silly Obi is but also a little bit of envy. Obi gets to see the red-haired beauty all the time, especially when he seems just as eager to see her like Zen is. "But as soon as I found Mistress, she treated it, so…"

As Obi trailed off, Zen watched as his upper cheeks tinted a light pink. It tackled his curiosity, wondering why Obi of all people was getting this way. He was a flirt, not the one being flirted with. Sometimes, Zen noticed how suave he was that made him believe nothing could really get this man to be at all caught off-guard. Zen felt his heart halt for a moment as his mind began flooding with ideas as to how Shirayuki treated Obi upon his arrival and seeing the wound on his lip.

"Well," Zen began, clearing his throat as he nodded at Obi. "I'm glad to see you here and well. It's good that Shirayuki treated you soon before infection could begin."

"Mm," Obi replied, nodding in agreement. Zen then gave him a dismissal nod as he began to return to behind his desk and resume his work. Obi smirked, turning around to see Mitsuhide and Kiki eyeing him. "Like what you see, Miss Kiki?"

"I'd rather be blinded by the striking of a sword," Kiki replied, giving him a curt smile as she folded her arms. "I was just making sure you weren't lying and had any more wounds. Doesn't seem like it though."

"I wouldn't keep a secret from you guys, promise!" Obi put his arms up in defense. "I wouldn't be able to anyways, seeing how much you guys concern over me. You'll get manage to get it out of me." Kiki smiled warmly at this, having Obi smirk before diverting his eyes to Mitsuhide. "Take notes, Mister Mitsuhide."

"You're asking for a fight, Obi," Mitsuhide growled, his hand going for his sword with temptation to draw it. Obi laughed loudly at this, agitating the turquoise-haired man more. "Just get out of here, Obi!"

"Aye aye," Obi obliged, rushing over to Zen's balcony to hop off the railing. Obi had wanted to halt there and request information about the intruder that harrassed Shirayuki. But his Master seemed so preoccupied and busy that he hadn't wanted to disturb. The three waited as they heard the rustling of several trees sound before it gradually dissolved and Obi was no longer around. Kiki went off to the bookshelf to study a bit more. Mitsuhide began checking a few documents in regards of the wedding as he's been entrusted to ensure no mistake on them. And Zen was back to tampering with the wedding invitations, stamping and stamping to reach closer to being done.

But now Obi's words and his healed wound was distracting Zen beyond belief, and that was becoming an immense bother.


	32. Thirty-One

**super sorry in advanced if updates become slow. i might even stop the story, but thank you all for reading and those who fav/follow. and ofc, the sweet reviews x**

 **THIRTY-ONE – A Gift**

 **18** _Days Until The Wedding_

Obi had been overly set to find his Mistress as soon as he left his Master's quarters.

When he had hopped over the balcony and began dashing through the trees, Obi had realized something incredibly vital: Prince Raji's gift for her. It was so obscure to him that he had forgotten such a vital thing to gift to the red-haired herbalist he finally returned to. It was strange, though it did make Obi just a little bit jealous. It wasn't a gift from him after all, rather another man with value in his blood.

As the rogue boy began walking over to one of the castle entrances, contemplating ensued in his mind for just a bit. With such valuable blood came privileges beyond Obi's belief. Zen could (and would have) provided Shirayuki with whatever she would have desired. He would've bought her all sorts of herbs and flowers she's never seen before to brew up concoctions beyond her wildest imagination. And here's Raji, already ahead of the game by sending men out of the areas Obi hadn't been familiar with to find the girl herbs and literature to indulge in.

Obi wished he could give her more than he has. He entered his room uneasy, reluctantly grabbing the bag of large books and potentially withering herbs before exiting and trotting is way over to the medical wing. Obi couldn't help but want to give her the world and everything she wants aside it. He wanted her to smile every day and always go back to the reason being Obi. He wanted to be the source of her happiness as Shirayuki has soon to become the centre of his feelings.

But the girl blessed his heart by placing her lips upon his lovingly more than once. It had been recent, yes, and it was the very first times the two had shared such an intimate moment. But they happened and it was real and she smiled right after doing so. Obi had only hoped he had been enough even before that. But now, that this has been established, Obi wanted to work to become more than suffice so he would never see Shirayuki cry ever again. If they were to be any tears, they'll be tears of elation and nothing more.

As he sauntered down the corridors, he had noticed many maids greet him more than prior to the trip. Don't get it mistaken, Obi did interact with the young women and acted just as cutesy with them as he did with Prince Zen. But it wasn't common that the ladies would greet him more than once every few days whenever they really felt like it. Of course, Obi was quick to shrug it because the only person he had his eyes for was Shirayuki, and with this new window she's opened for him, he would not dare let it shut. Not unless he deserved it or his Mistress found a better source of happiness.

Obi found himself promptly to his destination, strolling into the office to only find the young prodigy himself on the floor with a large piece of parchment lying down on the floor.

"Hey half pint," Obi greeted, scanning the floor to see herbs and notes of all sorts sprawled on the ground around Ryu. The young boy barely glanced over, acknowledging the man's existence as he resumed his work.

"Hi, Obi," Ryu greeted kindly, scribbling words into sentences that never seemed to end as Obi looked around the room. He noticed how neat Shirayuki organized her desk, seeing the racks of vials together, with books stacked across from it and several notebooks open in an order probably to her benefit. She had always been one to notice such small, tedious details and ensure they're evident in a way that she prefers it. "I assume you're seeking Shirayuki?"

"Mhm, have you seen her?" Obi asked gently, having Ryu raise his free hand to point to the rest of the corridor Obi never goes through. It was the entrance to the waiting room for the patients. "She's… at the waiting room?"

"There was a very important patient that needed to be checked, so I trusted Shirayuki with it and requested she call me if I'm needed." Obi nodded, thanking the boy in a mutter as he walked down the corridor. He heard distant chatter as he gradually made his way over to the waiting room, somewhat anxious. He had hoped not to intrude on anything to keep from Shirayuki's work or distract her in anyway. Just in case, he hid the gift behind his back as he slowly made his way to the doorway that led into the waiting room. And the first thing he saw warmed Obi's heart immediately.

There stood Shirayuki, her posture towards Obi but her head tilted down with complete attention dedicated to the small being in her arms. A baby, female, was resting quietly in Shirayuki's mending arms. Shirayuki cradled the young human, holding a baby bottle with some sort of pink liquid seen through the transparent glass of the bottle. Obi squinted his eyes a bit to see a Roka berry dancing in the bottle as the baby quietly drank down the (what he assumed was) medicinal tea.

"Does that feel better?" Shirayuki cooed to the young child, seeing the baby's teal eyes glow as she stared up at the herbalist. Obi smiled warmly, watching as the baby's small hands grip onto the bottle. The tea gradually went down and down towards the nipple of the bottle until nothing remained but the small Roka ball. "There we go!" Shirayuki adjusted the hold on the child, turning her vertically to hold her over her shoulder. With one hand holding the baby up by its bum, Shirayuki used her free arm grabbed the bottle and bent down to place it on the waiting room's table.

"Will she be alright?" A brunette woman asked, likely to be the mother as she sat anxiously on the couch. Shirayuki turned to her, allowing the baby to distract herself with the sights of Obi.

"She'll be alright," Shirayuki assured sweetly as she patted the baby's back gently.

As Shirayuki continued to exchange words with the now relieved woman, Obi was having some sort of staring contest with the small infant. The baby with mere strings of brown hair ogled the man with those teal orbs, evident that she was curious. Obi stared back, seeing how the baby would react. But her face remained still, making Obi tilt his head in curiosity. He then decided to cross his eyes, suddenly causing the baby to erupt in laughter.

"Oh?" The woman was first to react as Shirayuki turned around to spot Obi. He had been smirking, slight blush tinted at his upper cheeks as the baby resumed her laughter. "Is this another pharmacist, Miss Shirayuki?"

"Ah, no," Shirayuki replied, smiling warmly at Obi as she continued patting the back of the giggly child. "This is my personal knight, Obi."

"A pleasure," Obi hummed, bowing a bit to show his respect. Quickly standing straight again, he noticed the woman slightly blushing from his action. "I'm sorry if it was inappropriate of me. She had been staring at me and I figured a bit of laughter would do her some good."

"Oh, no no!" The woman spewed quickly, waving her arms to deny his statement. She flashed him an appreciative smile, easing Obi just a bit as he clutched Shirayuki's gift. "Laughter is always good for my little Runa. She's always very quiet and straight-faced all the time, you would think that she's emotionless."

"I know someone like that," Obi entertained, reminding himself of Ryu. Shirayuki giggled at this, flashing Obi a lip bite as she turned to return the small child to the woman. Obi felt his heart throb a bit from seeing such a sight, knowing how disgustingly selfish he was for desiring another kiss from her.

"I'll have a few batches of the medicine sent to your house," Shirayuki hummed sweetly as she grabbed her clipboard from the table and noted her words down. "Just in case her metabolism becomes a little sluggish again. But she should be fine now and will be more than eager to eat some more."

"Thank you so much, Miss Shirayuki!" The woman cheered happily, rising from the couch to give Shirayuki a warm, one-armed hug. Shirayuki took this warmly, content as ever to help. The woman then turned to Obi and gave him a bow. "And you too, Sir Obi."

"Not a problem, Miss," Obi said warmly with a nod. "Take care, the both of you." The woman nodded, holding her baby happily as she gave them another bidding nod before leaving the office. Shirayuki scribbled more on her clipboard before looking up at Obi with a sweet smile.

"You did well back there," Shirayuki hummed, immensely impressed with Obi. "With the baby and all that. It's almost like you've had some experience with children."

"Eh, I wouldn't say 'experience,'" Obi began as he followed Shirayuki back down the corridor to the office. He watched her short hair bounce with every step she took and found himself randomly amused by it. "But an old colleague of mine had a child so I interacted with him some."

"Aw, cute," Shirayuki dragged, glancing back with a teasing smile that quickly made Obi's heart stop.

"So what was wrong with her?" Obi asked, curious as to why the beautiful baby required treatment.

"She's currently suffering protein deficiency," Shirayuki replied as the two re-entered the office. Ryu lent an ear to the conversation as he resumed scribbling down his notes for a larger project. "So I created a remedy that tasted well and was easy on her small body."

"Main symptom?" Ryu wondered out loud.

"Bad metabolism," Shirayuki replied as she placed the clipboard on the desk. She began grabbing a few bottles down, opening the lids in a row to check their quantities.

"Remedy used?"

"Just crushed chia seeds dissolved in a Roka tea," Shirayuki replied with small smile. "I added some honey as a natural sugar for the young child. Kids love sweets so I figured."

Obi loved it when she spoke so intellectually like so. She was ever so smart, her beautiful mind always keeping him on his toes, yearning for more. He always tried grasping all the words she uses, all the herbs and flowers she mentions so he could indulge himself in the sights of them. He wanted to venture the world to get her all of the herbs she yearns for, like those attendants Raji sent. Shirayuki deserved everything in Obi's eyes. Everything she could ever want, and he wants to be the hands to give her that.

"Oh, Obi!" Shirayuki exclaimed, snapping Obi out of his mind to see her stare at him happily. Her smile was small but warm, and it sent Obi's heart dashing. "Did you need anything?"

"Ah," Obi began sheepishly, his cheeks flaring as he tightened his grip on her gift. "When you're not too busy or on your break, mind if I take you on a walk?"

"Oh! Ryu, may I—. "

"Of course," Ryu replied quickly, having Obi grin down at the boy, who gave him a curt smile. "I'll see you both later, yes?"

With two quick nods, Shiryuki followed Obi outside the office and began down for the corridor. Obi knew she was going to discover the pouch, as she tailed him from behind. It struck at her curiosity as they walked, having quietness hold between the two for a moment until they were out of the medicinal wing.

"Obi, can I ask for a favor?" Shirayuki began, quickly rushing to his side as they walked down the corridor.

"Anything for you, Miss," Obi hummed, giving her a genuine smile as she grabbed his arm to stop them. Obi looked down at her, pondering what the request could be. Her fingers clenched around a bit of his signature jacket, having her flush a bit as she studied his chest.

"C-can you carry me like you do Ryu?" Shirayuki asked quietly. "Like on the shoulders…"

Shirayuki had been somewhat yearning for this for a while now. Maybe it had been upon his return when he put her down and lifted Ryu on his shoulders. It wasn't like she was jealous, but she always wondered what it'd be like to be on ones shoulders. Especially considering her father hadn't been around for a long while to do that with the girl when she was young and at an easy size to do so. She just wanted to know what it was like at that height, but Obi probably found her request silly.

Obi, on the other hand, was drawn to this completely. Her request made his heart practically quiver in how adorable she is. Her cheeks were so red, redder than her own hair. The way her emerald orbs were diverted on his chest, studying him shyly as she was evidently embarrassment. And the way she held his sleeve, feeling silly but still wanting Obi to take her seriously. This enticed him completely and he was sure as hell going to give her what she wants.

"C'mere," Obi began, having Shirayuki let him go as she bent down and lowered his shoulders. Obi glanced up at gave her a smirk, to which she blushed even more and looked down at him wistfully.

"Wait, really?" Shirayuki shrieked, her tone full of anticipation as Obi nodded. Shirayuki walked excitedly behind Obi, bringing one leg over her shoulder to sit her thigh on it. The other came through, having Obi quickly hold onto the girls ankles, waiting for her to be ready. She adjusted her dress to ensure coverage of her upper legs and crotch before placing her hands on the black head of hair. "Okay, I'm ready."

Slowly, Obi straightened his legs, bringing Shirayuki up in the air before standing there to adjust. Obi then allowed his arms to be between her lower legs, allowing them to hang more freely. Obi then let go for a moment, balancing her on him as he tied the pouch quickly on his side. He tied it around his muscular thigh, immensely tight to ensure it won't fall off or untie itself. He then raised his arms up, offering his rough hands to the beautiful girl residing on his shoulders. Shirayuki took his hands with ease, surprising him when weaving her smooth fingers between and giving them a squeeze, indicating that she trusted him very much.

"I won't drop you," Obi began firmly, making sure that she absolutely knew he wouldn't.

"I know," Shirayuki replied quietly, bringing one of his hands up to her to give it a gentle kiss. "I trust you."

Obi grinned, squeezing her hands tightly as he began walking down the corridor. They were exchanging words, engaged in conversation about everything they had been seeing. Shirayuki could talk on and on about how the tiles were so well down and never seem to chip, being such an old castle and all. Obi couldn't help but love it and how much she can talk about it, and then somehow connect it to her practice and immediately go on and on about herbs, plants, and all sorts of remedial studies. As Obi walked them down the corridor, happy noise trailing them, they had suddenly halted to see the presence of Zen and his fiancée, Elizabeth.

"O-oh, Master!" Obi quickly spewed, somewhat nervous at this sudden meet with his Mistress on his shoulders. "And Miss Elizabeth, hello!"

The young Prince studied Obi, but it was obvious his azure eyes were going to divert up to see the young herbalist on his shoulders. They met eyes quickly, having Shirayuki wince. She didn't exactly want to see him, especially after what he had said to her after saving her from the vicious intruder. And, of course, it still somewhat bothered her to see him with another woman, especially when she still didn't know why he had dropped her without explanation. But Shirayuki no longer wanted to be bothered with a meaningless gaze, and quickly lowered herself, allowing her hair to cover her face to bow.

"Good day, Your Highnesses," Shirayuki said gently, letting go of Obi's hands to allow him to give his respects somehow. Obi sweat dropped a bit, unable to bow due to not wanting to drop his Mistress. She noticed his strife and giggled, placing her hands on his head as Obi placed his hand in his chest and gave the two a respectful nod.

"Good day, you two," Elizabeth responded with a wide smile, evidently content seeing the two so overwhelmingly cute together. She jabbed her index finger in the air, pointing it at the two while moving it up and down to gesture. Her other arm was held firmly, and now tighter by Zen. "What has brought this about?"

"Making a dream come true, Miss Elizabeth," Obi replied, smirking as he looked up to see Shirayuki smile warmly at him. Zen gritted his teeth a bit, feeling completely helpless. He felt like the real monster while the one with threatening eyes held the most beautiful thing on earth in his arms. "If I may, what brings you two about as well?"

"Just a walk during our leisure time," Elizabeth hummed, moving closer to Zen to tilt her head and lean her cheek upon the man's shoulder. "We're discussing plans for the wedding." Shirayuki and Zen flinched. Obi knew it still bothered her, having him bring his hands back to her ankles to give her a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh? Will there be anything special for the day?" Obi asked curiously. "Other than your marriage, of course."

"Yes, actually," Elizabeth said quietly, pure content rolling off her tongue as she stared into Obi's amber eyes. "But it'll be a surprise for the people of Clarines and my people from Nightingale, since we'll be having to do the wedding twice."

"Twice?"

"Yes. The town folk of my country won't be able to attend due to the distance and lack of resources from both ends," Elizabeth informed quietly. "So the first ceremony shall be here, and it will be repeated over there afterwards. This way, Zen will finally get to meet my state and we can have a tour for him and royal blood of Clarines."

"Sounds absolutely lovely, Miss Elizabeth," Obi said warmly, smiling genuinely at her. "I'm sure Master is more than elated about that plan, right Master?" Zen glared at Obi briefly before turning to his fiancé with a forced smile.

"I can't wait," Zen breathed, holding her arm with both of his as he smiled at her. "I've heard that her state is beautiful, and if they're as beautiful as you, then I look forward to it more than I do already." Elizabeth smiled widely at his words and quickly pushed herself to press her lips upon his. Shirayuki grimaced at this, knowing that though her love for the Prince wasn't at its peak, it still bothered her to know that that man was once hers.

"Well, I cannot wait for the wedding, Master, Miss Elizabeth," Obi hummed, offering his hands to Shirayuki. She grabbed them quickly, having Obi become bothering by the sudden trembling of them in his hands. "If you could excuse us, Little Miss and I have things to tend to. Take care Master, Miss Elizabeth." Obi looked up at Shirayuki, having her catch on as she bowed for the both of them. He mouthed a 'thank you' and that made her giggle slightly. Elizabeth wanted to melt before them whereas Zen was searing inside.

"You as well, Obi, Shirayuki," Elizabeth hummed, giving them a Princess bow as Obi smiled at her. He nodded at the both of them.

"Alright Miss, are you ready?" Obi hummed, looking up at her as he began moving his arms away from one another. They were raised to be closer to Shirayuki, having her look puzzled at them as her arms moved with them.

"I guess," Shirayuki said quietly, looking down at Obi to see him look past the two royals to the continuation of the corridor. Suddenly, without warning, Obi dashed around the two and had his legs moving much faster than before. This took Shirayuki back and she let out a cheerful, "Obi!"

As the two were speeding their way out of visibility, Elizabeth couldn't help but fan her face.

"Those two are far too adorable," Elizabeth gushed. Zen was seething, envy and jealous shooting to his free hand as it clenched tightly. "They have something, those two. It's not impossible, Zen. Not with them."

* * *

"How come you brought me out here, Obi?" Shirayuki asked softly as Obi walked through the small patch of grass outside. The sun was setting ever so slow, licking their skin with its last shine for the day. Obi had meant it to be this way, knowing she'd like this scenery much better. "This doesn't seem like just a walk."

"Well, it's not," Obi confirmed, slowly down before standing still. He made sure they were both forward and looking towards the town and the dollop of sun abandoning the sky. "My first stop and invitation was given to Prince Raji of Tanbarun."

"Oh, he was one of the people you had to personally invite?" Shirayuki asked, tilting her head down to look at Obi. He nodded. "I've got a feeling you didn't bring me out here to tell me that."

"I didn't."

Obi lowered himself slowly, allowing himself to drop to the grass once he was only inches from it. It made it easier for Shirayuki to relieve herself from his shoulders. He kept his arms up for her, allowing her to use it to let herself down safely. He listened to her boots crunch upon the grass, indicating that he could stand up once again. Dusting off his rear, he looked down at his Mistress and gave her a toothy grin.

"So?" Shirayuki breathed. "What's that?" She pointed down to the pouch still wrapped around his thigh.

"This," Obi began as he bowed a bit to untie the mentioned pouch. Quickly, it was off his thigh and soon being held kindly in his hands. "Is a gift sent from Prince Raji to you, Miss."

"He… sent me a gift?" Shirayuki asked quietly, ogling the leather bag to see how large it was. She was ever so curious of its contents and was eager to know.

"He sent his men away from the state to find books and herbs that you have yet to discover," Obi informed, offering it to her with ease. "He wanted me to deliver it to you now as the gift was previously for a different reason. He'll be very pleased if you read them before the wedding of Master and Miss Elizabeth so he could discuss it with you if he got the chance."

"Wait," Shirayuki began as she took the pouch uneasily. She didn't know they'd be so heavy. "He read the books already?"

"To discuss it with you, Miss," Obi stated, smiling warmly as Shirayuki plopped herself to the ground and began opening the pouch. She revealed the small containers of herbs first, uncapping them to see the unique petals and foreign scents. She ogled them lovingly before re-capping them to take a glance at the books. She flipped through the pages, her eyes adoring the sight as she looked at the new information. "The books explain some of the herbs he sent and how to grow them. He wanted you to learn from it and grow these herbs to further your knowledge and study."

"Wow…" Shirayuki whispered, releasing the books from her hold to cup her mouth. Obi got scared, unsure as to why she reacted this way. He then suddenly saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Miss?" Obi mumbled, dropping himself to the ground to meet her eyes. Although she was crying, it didn't seem like she was sad. Her emerald eyes didn't contain a hint of woe. In fact, they seemed more brilliant than moments ago.

"I'm just so happy…" She breathed, putting her hands down as the salty tears dropped down to the books. Obi revealed a curt smile, feeling his heart relax as he watched her touch the books. "This was such a kind gift…"

She was now smiling so widely, like the world had been kissed with peace. Her cheeks were flushed, apple red with pure content from the surging blood. Her emerald eyes were shaky with joy, finding them to be the most beautiful shade at that very moment. Her bottom lip quivered excitedly, with a dash of content and a sprinkle of pleasant shock. _This was it_ , Obi thought. _This was really it_.

The expression she'd make, was the very _it_ he wanted to see.

"You deserve it," Obi hummed, fixing the books in a stack as he placed the herbs right on top. "You deserve everything, really."

"Oh hush," Shirayuki whispered shakily as she helped open the pouch wide so Obi could insert the gift back inside. "I'm so happy… but I only have one question."

"Mm?" Obi hummed curiously.

"Why did you bring me outside to show me?" Shirayuki said quietly as she brought her hands up to her face to wipe away her liquid happiness. "You could have done so in the office."

"I…" Obi began, diverted his eyes down to the grass as he let out a shy chuckle. "If I admit the reason, I think you might find me silly."

"Maybe," Shirayuki hummed. "Try me."

"Well, Miss," Obi began, tilting his head back up to catch her gaze. "Ever since you've given me the gift of your lips upon mine, I've suddenly found myself becoming selfish. And so, with this experience stuck in my head and repeated, I wanted to be the first one to see the expression you'd make when I'd give you this gift. And as cruel as it sounds, I'm glad I did because I got to see something so beautiful."

Shirayuki widened her eyes from his words, feeling her heart speed up a notch. She saw shame ornate in his amber eyes with a contradicting smile playing at his lips. She knew that Obi was an honest man, but this honesty was beyond her. He wouldn't be this blunt. She knew he was honest with her because he cared about her deeply and couldn't imagine lying to her. But this, this had been much different. It could be, maybe, that he cared for her beyond just liking her. Maybe… something else beyond that.

"Obi…" Shirayuki whispered, her hands quickly cupping his cheeks and pulling him forward, smashing his lips with hers. He grunted from shock, but quickly melted into it as he nibbled her bottom lip. He felt her soft, tender lips pay attention to his top, feeling warm saliva graze it and vice versa. But Shirayuki quickly detached and rested her forehead upon his.

"Miss?" Obi whispered.

"I think, and I hope I'm not the only one who wants this, but," Shirayuki began, her words unsteady and off but comprehensible. "I'd like it if I were your lover and you were mine."

There it was. The golden words that Obi never thought he'd be so lucky to hear from anyone. Especially from the first woman he has ever fallen in love with. His heart exploded with content, throbbing uncontrollably as his breathing became off. He didn't know what to think or do, he was so stiff from emotion that he could be the equivalent of a stone statue.

"I…" Obi began, so quietly he could be a mouse. But Shirayuki watched as his hands formed themselves into fists upon the pouch with hard contents. "I would love to be your lover and for you to be mine, Miss."

"Okay," Shirayuki whispered happily, taking Obi's hands to undo them and flip them over to weave her fingers between his. Sparks stuck from his hands and danced all over his body, feeling himself go numb yet feeling everything at the very same time. "But might we keep it somewhat hidden from everyone else? Until we've established a way to ease it with Ryu and them?"

"Of course, Miss," Obi replied. "Whatever you want."

"Thank you," Shirayuki began, giggling a bit as she leaned back to stare at Obi's face again. Obi shook his head, having Shirayuki's lips fall to a frown as she watched the boy tilt his head down to stare at his knees. "Obi? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Miss," Obi began, his voice very low as he squeezed her petite hands. "I'm more than alright, and _I_ should be the one thanking _you_ for that."

"Oh?" Shirayuki hummed, hoping he would gift her his face again. "How come?"

"Because," Obi started, tilting his head up once more to reveal himself to her. Shirayuki's lips parted slightly to see a sight that she thought she would never see, in any scenario. Not even in a scenario of pure pain, any that was physical, mental, or emotional. And that was Obi crying. "I'm so happy, Miss. I'm so, so happy."

"Aw, Obi!" Shirayuki gushed, pushing herself forward to glomp Obi. Her arms were securely wrapped around him, her fingers clenching around the back of his jacket. Obi got a large whiff of her strawberry scent, one that is so intoxicating, he might just swoon. His arms remained down, still, but shaking and full of disbelief.

"I feel so happy that you are mine," Obi muttered, feeling the basil scarf tickle at his lower jaw. "That it feels so incredibly wrong." Shirayuki giggled at this, holding him tighter as Obi joined her when emitting a shocked, happy chuckle.


	33. Thirty-Two

**im so sorry for taking so long to update guys, ahhh. forgive me n enjoy !**

 **THIRTY-TWO – Easy To See**

 **17** _Days Until The Wedding_

Shirayuki could tell her forwardness made Obi very happy.

Unlike Zen, Obi needed firm and clear words to define the two of them. Not that he required an official label, but he needed confirmative words to ensure he wasn't misguided. He didn't want to get any sort of wrong idea and also wanted to be sure that the two wanted this. It would seem silly or adorable, if one saw it in a condescending perspective. But Shirayuki found this to be incredibly sweet and heartwarming.

It was obvious Obi had more than respect for his Mistress. He'd never do anything to bring harm to her, or hurt her in any way verbally. Hence why he was so elated when she made it clear what was it between them. But it was to an extent where he appeared almost fearful to touch her in a lover's way. And that made her wonder about the boy.

As she was worried about him, Obi was too busy feeling an influx of elation and adoration spark throughout his body. Watching her work, he couldn't help but just feel so lucky. How did someone like him get the honor to love and be loved by a beauty like her? Obi was always going to feel completely insecure for being able to call Shirayuki his lover. He knew that she was too good for him when she first met the girl. How bold she was, how relentless she was, the way perseverance manifested her being.

Of all his years working in such a crude line of work, Obi has never felt so intimidated before. Especially by a woman who was nothing but a Godsend. She was scary, Obi deemed it, but she hadn't been scary by her strength. She was scary from how golden her heart was. It made him question how this girl could be so sweet to him after he had almost, _almost_ ended her life. Moreover, she held _feelings_ for this man, the same man hired to get rid of her existence. _Real_ feelings.

 _I'm such a monster._

But he has completely changed since then, and all Obi plans to do is bring himself up better and prove to not only her, but to _himself_ that he could love her properly. He was going to give her all of him, whether she wants it or not. He was going to get stronger to ensure her safety without any percentage of doubt that could roam in his heart. He was going to love her like no one else is going to—not even his own Master. Because Obi knows as fact that Shirayuki only deserved love and everything else that came with it.

"Shirayuki, Ryu, we're taking a day off!" Garak announced at the very brink of Shirayuki and Obi entering the office. The 3 pairs of eyes studied the chief as she smiled eagerly at them with a cup of Roka tea. "C'mon, we have food and everything."

"Mm," Shirayuki hummed, holding the large pouch that contained Raji's gift. She looked down at it wistfully, smiling curly before nodding. "We'll be right out. Wait for us over at the picnic area, yes?"

"As long as you don't get lost," Garak joked, nudging Obi's shoulder jokingly to conjure a smile from him. "Yatsufusa and Higata are joining us, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Shirayuki exclaimed as she walked over to her desk and placed the gift safely down on it. She then glanced back, watching Obi enter as Garak remained at the doorway. "I'll be bringing Obi with me, if that's okay."

"Of course it is!" Garak announced as she looked over at Obi with a smile. "He _is_ your personal knight after all, isn't he?"

"Mm," Shirayuki hummed contently, grazing her fingers upon the leather-covered items with a curt smile. "Ryu, you can go with Miss Garak now. I'll finish that up for you." Ryu had been tampering with a bit of liquid mixtures, testing catalysts to find a remedy for itchy skin that goes to the extent of bleeding. It would not cure it, but it'll stop it for a long while until one gets proper attention.

"Thank you, Shirayuki," the boy muttered, placing the vials back down on their rack to snag a book from his bed. He then began walking out of the office, the large book already open with his aqua orbs glued upon it. Obi snickered at the boy, immensely amused by his adoration for his study. Even Shirayuki found herself entertained.

"I'll be seeing you two then," Garak hummed, chugging the drink down as she trailed after the young prodigy. Once the two were alone, Obi watched as Shirayuki slowly left her desk to tamper with Ryu's. There was a very wide smile playing at her lips, but she has yet to emit any words to elaborate on it. Not like Obi really needed an explanation as long as his Mistress was happy. But it did tap at the man's curiosity.

"D'you wonder what kind of food they've prepared for the picnic, Obi?" Shirayuki began conversation, having Obi saunter over to her with a light shrug. He resided his amber eyes on her petite hands and the way they mixed substances so kindly, so slowly.

"Not sure, Miss," Obi responded frankly, his eyes wandering around the desk to see other tools sprawled on it. Pens and small pieces of parchment with notes and scribbles of sorts. For a prodigy, Ryu sure wasn't too organized. Or maybe his mess was solely comprehensible to him. "But I hope Miss Garak will provide her delicious alcohol."

"You're going to get addicted, you know," Shirayuki hummed gleefully, having Obi chuckle as he studied the way her hands were moving.

"Like I'm not already," Obi replied, the two sharing a warm laugh as Shirayuki continued to tamper with the vials. Obi watched attentively, seeing how skilled she was in her practice and line of work. He was especially impressed with how easily she could pick up where Ryu left off without asking him anything about it. Shirayuki truly was impressive without even trying and that just fluttered Obi's heart further. _Damn_ , he loved her way more than the amount that's considered healthy.

"I'm almost done, okay?" Shirayuki updated, turning her head to give him a reassuring smile.

"No worries, Miss," Obi quickly dismissed her reassurance. "Take all the time you need." Shirayuki smiled at how patient Obi was and quickened her pace. Not just to go to the picnic quickly, but she also wanted to spend time with him for a moment. So, a few mixtures later, Shirayuki put all the vials down and plopped corks over them to keep their properties.

"There we go—all done!" Shirayuki exclaimed happily, dusting her fingers off to organize the rest of Ryu's desk just a bit. She yearned to teach Ryu how to keep his desk more clean and organized, but what could she do? This was how Ryu does his practice and she could only do so much as to fix up a few papers and nothing more.

"Nice work, Miss," Obi gushed warmly, having Shirayuki turn to see his honey dews just as warm as his words. She smiled softly, seeing how Obi's face glowed with every stare he allowed her to see. The kind smile, the beautiful fall eyes. All of a sudden, most of the times she's happy is when seeing Obi's smiling face.

"Hey, c'mere," Shirayuki began warmly, offering both of her petite hands as Obi nervously approached her. He brought his large, rough hands to her, somewhat regretting that they had been gloved. Her small hands quickly took his long fingers, feeling the mountains of callouses dance between them. She looked down and rubbed them, having Obi instantly feel self-conscious. "Do these bother you?"

"Not really," Obi said with a mere shrug as he felt her soothing fingers rub along his. He got flustered from her mere touch, and this was just a habit every time she did. He's adapted to it, but he still can't help but flush and feel so nice inside. "They make it easier to climb trees and fences."

"Mm," Shirayuki hummed in this fact, facing his hands up to see them clearly. Her thumbs grazed upon just the reachable parts of his palms as the rest of her hands resided below his. "You know, in Tanbarun, the youngsters like to read each other's hands to determine their future."

"Really?" Obi asked quietly, seeing the red hair dance as she nodded. "Were they any accurate?"

"Not really," Shirayuki replied awkwardly, having the two share a quick laugh after from her response. "I mean, at least not in comparison to the 'official' palm readers around there. Or, in my eyes, people who blab anything to make their pockets heavier."

"I believe that," Obi agreed, having Shirayuki crinkle her nose adorably in amusement. It made Obi's heart jump. He studied the way she looked at his hands, how her emerald eyes endearing and welcoming they were. It was as though she was entranced by his hands, and for that, he wondered just a bit. "Miss?" He began, anticipating her next move calmly.

"Come closer," Shirayuki asked, tilting her head up to meet eyes with the amber ones. Obi stared at her wistfully, wondering what exactly her intentions were. But without hesitance, Obi took a step closer, having their toes meet as he kept his eyes on hers. "Closer."

Obi obliged, putting one foot next her to her right foot so he could get just a bit closer. Her chest was inches from his, knowing as fact that if she dared requested him to come closer, they'd be in contact. Because of the intense closeness now, Obi moved their hands from between them so they were now next to them. They extended their arms for this, as Shirayuki shifted her hands so that they were clapped together, palms touching. His fingers bent a little against hers, feeling them both produce force against them to do so. That was, until Shirayuki shifted her fingers to one side and began weaving them between his. She gave them a soft squeeze, looking up at Obi happily as he flushed.

"Closer," Shirayuki whispered, her button nose coming close as she got on her toes. Obi gulped nervous before tilting his head down. He took a step closer, only to suddenly find her lips against his. His breath hitched, heart skipping several, careless beats as her tender lips pressed against his. She loved his lips, chapped yet warm and welcoming. She could feel his stiff state gradually calm as he melted upon her lips. And _damn_ , did she love that.

"Mm… Miss," Obi hummed on her lips, having her detach slightly. He felt her lips brush upon his, her breath heavy and quick as the two regained themselves. He didn't want to open his eyes, but Shirayuki's was slightly open and looking at him. She saw his eyelids somewhat twitch from staying closed, his cheeks tinting a cute rouge as he breathed somewhat heavily. "You're… real good at that."

"Good at what?" Shirayuki hummed, teasing the boy as crinkles formed at the end of his eyes. He was embarrassed, and Shirayuki wanted nothing more than to get drunk from these moments. She loved seeing Obi in a state he has yet adapted to. She knew it was fact that no one has ever caught him off guard like this, and she now owns the title as first to do so.

"You know what I'm talking about, Miss," Obi replied quietly, opening his eyes to reveal those beautiful, dewy canaries with the black poppy orbs worth of pupils. They were so narrow, so kind. So very unlike Obi to seem less threatening. Shirayuki smirked at his words, attempting his signature smirk as she gave him a quick, puckered kiss.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shirayuki began playfully, having Obi roll his eyes from her silly behavior. She gave his hands a squeeze, her emerald eyes very much locked with his own honey ones. "How about you show me?"

Obi mentally growled at this, somewhat unamused by Shirayuki's form of entertainment. He loved her very much—so much to give up his own life. But when she's like this, adorable and impossible, he didn't know how he felt. She teased him, but not in a deeply intimate way. She still remained so sweet and kind, too cute to really get mad at. Her request though made him feel somewhat tested and reluctant to express her ask. So he gave her hands a squeeze, a tight one at that, before tilting his head a bit to press his lips upon hers. He felt her smile upon his lips briefly before he pulled away, pressing his forehead upon hers.

"Want to go to the picnic now?" Shirayuki whispered, having Obi look into her eyes, still in the moment. He breathed on her lips and vice versa, feeling goosebumps tickle at his arms as he squeezed her hands lovingly. What a puzzling girl. He merely nodded.

"Want me to carry you on my shoulders again?" Obi offered, having Shirayuki nod excitedly as Obi let her hands go, turned around, and bent down for his lady to mount him. She giggled the entire time getting on him and Obi cherished every single sound.

* * *

"Took you two long enough, eh?" Garak called as Obi walked over to the picnic sight slowly with Shirayuki on his shoulders. A baby blue quilt was set on the ground, at the best spot to see the lovely city that was Clarines. A tree sat nearby, perfecting the scene with its kind shade as Higata and Yatsufusa sat by it. Ryu and Garak sat across from them, soaking in the sun as Ryu's head was tilted down to his ancient novel. Obi chuckled at this, lowering himself in between the two pairs to be able to face the town as well as the sun when it starts to set in a while.

"I wanted to make sure I made no mistake in Ryu's work," Shirayuki somewhat lied, having Obi raise his brows, impressed by her smooth lie. She carefully relieved herself of Obi's shoulders, having him listen as her boots crunched upon the green grass. "Sorry that we took long anyways, though."

"Oi Obi, how do you do that?" Higata began, the brunette's cheeks tinting pink as Garak gave Shirayuki an understanding nod. Shirayuki found herself sitting on the quilt with her legs propped to a side and slightly bent to stretch them a little. She was sat like a perfect maiden. Obi folded his legs in a pretzel but leaned back to be kept up by his elbows, seeing as they were practically on a hill. Obi looked over at the apprentice, blinking at him in confusion.

"Do what?" Obi began, confused from his question. "Carry Mistress like that?" Higata nodded. "It doesn't really take much. Just strength and stamina really." Obi scanned the quilt to see bowls of foot propped around. Breads and several dry meats, alongside berries and fruits of sorts from places Obi has never heard of. But then he saw several bottles of the Roka alcohol and quickly smirked. "Are you planning to carry someone anytime soon, Mister Higata?"

"K-kind of…" Higata sputtered, a little surprised at Obi's respectfulness as he began smearing a bit of warm butter upon his slice of carbohydrates. Obi sat up and reached for the Roka, having Garak snicker as Obi also grabbed a glass and poured him a round. "There's this girl in the town, and she's been rather nice with me…"

"D'you fancy her, Higata?" Garak teased, having Higata blush some more as Obi sipped his round. He didn't notice, but Shirayuki was staring at him with a wide smile, immensely content to see him interact more warmly with other people that weren't the usual group. She could see that he was opening up a little more, and that made her happy.

"I-I-I wouldn't say fancy per say," Higata began quietly, taking a bite of his bread as he chewed thoughtfully. Crumbs fell out of his mouth and became ornate at the curves of his lips, but nobody said a peep. "But I am really fond of her, and I want to make her happy."

"So you think carrying her around like that would make her happy?" Obi finished, having Higata gulp down his chewed piece. He snagged a cup and the pitcher of cold water before pouring him a round of it. He gulped a bit of it, wiping his mouth on his sleeve before nodding.

"She's always going on about flying like a bird and seeing things in a perspective she's never seen before," Higata began, his tone becoming wistful as Obi's face became stern. He wanted to take him seriously, to hear the way this boy conveys his feelings. He wanted to note it down, to understand how he takes his approach on feelings. "She imagines seeing things at a higher viewpoint would renew her sight of the country she loves so much. And I want to be the one to do that for her."

"That's real cute, Higata," Garak hummed, taking a sip of the strong poison as she kept her eyes glued on the young apprentice. "Obi says to have the strength and stamina for it, so you just have to work on that."

"But muscles and stamina aren't too important," Obi said with a shrug. "Just have the balance and make sure she trusts you. So long as you have that girls' trust, you'll be able to do just about anything she asks."

"Isn't that a bit too exaggerated?" Higata began nervously, overthinking the extent that Obi might be referring to. Obi shrugged, a soft smirk playing at his lips.

"I wonder," Obi spewed wistfully as he took another sip of his poison. Shirayuki watched the way his Adam's Apple bobbed when downing the drink with ease. She wondered how his liver was so easy to take such a strong substance. But then again, knowing Obi, he's probably drank liquid fire and still found it outstanding.

"Yatsufusa, I think now that we're out here, we can talk to Shirayuki about our plans for her practice," Garak began, having Shirayuki tilt her head up in curiosity. Plans for my practice? "Considering we have Ryu's settled."

"Oh!" Shirayuki looked attentive at the two as she took a handful of grapes. Obi watched as she slowly pressed one of the grapes against her slightly parted lips before pushing it in kindly. Even when eating, Shirayuki could not stop being incredibly cute and heartwarming. Obi then distracted himself with Ryu, seeing as everyone spoke to Shirayuki on her plans and Higata was attentively listening in as well.

"C'mon, half pint," Obi beckoned, having Ryu close his book and tilt his head up to divert his aqua eyes to the amber ones. "Let's climb a tree!"

"But why?" Ryu asked quietly while still reluctantly rising from his seat of the quilt. Obi walked over to the tree Higata and Yatsufusa had been under for shade, having them become aware but ignore them. Shirayuki diverted her eyes over briefly to watch the boy swiftly climb the tree in two hand grabs. Note that he only used one hand with the other still holding his alcoholic drink. Everyone turned to hear it as he sat himself on a branch comfortably.

"For fun?" Obi spewed his reason, having him snicker as everyone shook their heads at him. All except for Higata, of course.

"Obi, how do you do _that_?" Higata asked in awe, leaving his seat to go under the branch beside Ryu. The two looked up, wondering how much monkey was truly inside of Obi's genes. Obi laughed at this before taking a swig of his glass.

"It's a developed habit of mine," Obi replied cheekily, sending a wink over to Shirayuki as she giggled. Although everyone didn't make much of this, Garak raised an eyebrow at this. She became curious about the two. She knew that Obi was her knight and he'd be by her side almost 24/7, but there was something different between the two. And it didn't seem as much professional as before. Oh, how Garak wondered.

"You have to show me that, too!" Higata pleaded as Ryu began scaling the body of the tree. Obi encouraged him, as Higata also watched and cheered the young prodigy. Yatsufusa, Garak, and Shirayuki smiled at this, seeing how kindly Obi had been to the other younger workers of the Court Pharmacy. But they then turned back to discuss business.

"So Shirayuki," Garak began, grabbing the bottle of Roka for another round. "We were thinking about also placing you in Wilant to study medicine with Ryu. I hope that sounds okay with you?"

"More than okay!" Shirayuki replied eagerly, her emerald eyes lighting up at the idea. She would love to continue her practice somewhere else, furthermore with her brilliant young friend of hers. It would give her the opportunity to further her knowledge as well as ensure Ryu's safety and health. "Is there a selected date already?"

"Not exactly, but it should be after the wedding as every one of Clarines should attend," Yatsufusa informed, having Shirayuki slightly flinch before nodding. She didn't understand why she still faltered at the sound of the wedding, and that bothered her greatly. It wasn't like her feelings for the Prince were at its peak anymore. It probably just bothered her the way plans change so quickly, feelings change even faster, and somehow the girl had still been on her feet.

"Understood," Shirayuki replied calmly, taking in their words as she reached over to grab herself an apple. She munched happily as her superiors explained how the Wilant Court Pharmacy worked, the herbs they study, and what their aims are currently until further notice. She enjoyed listening to this and found herself even more excited to learn more of the books Prince Raji had gifted to her. Her mind was more that eager to consume information and become a better version of herself as a Court Pharmacist and Herbalist. The flow had remained quite nice until two aides strolled their way over.

"Mister Mitsuhide, Miss Kiki!" Obi cheered, moving his legs back and forth as Ryu and Higata sat beside him. He jumped down the branch with ease, seeing as the branch was much lower than his usual preference. The knight walked over, skipping Mitsuhide to get on one knee in front of Kiki. He took her hand and planted an air kiss on it before looking up at the woman with a toothy grin. "How're you today, Miss Kiki?"

"Sick now," Kiki humored, her face stern as she swatted Obi's hold away. Obi snickered at this and got back on his feet. He playfully fist pumped Mitsuhide's shoulder, almost condescendingly, as Obi smirked.

"That's how it's done," Obi joked, having Mitsuhide glare at him as he held onto the grip of his sword. Obi heard the metal clash around the sheath and backed up, with his hands up in the air. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"I'm sure," Mitsuhide growled, having Shirayuki giggle to grab the two aides' attention. The turquoise-haired boy smiled down at her, feeling a little overwhelmed having not seen the girl in so long. "Shirayuki! How're you?"

"I'm well, thank you!" Shirayuki gushed, her smile wide as she met eyes with both Mitsuhide and Kiki. "How're you, Mitsuhide, Kiki?"

"We're well," Kiki replied for the two, smiling warmly at the herbalist as she looked over at the picnic sight. "Do you mind if we lounge with you guys? We've been walking about with no real destination."

"Please," Garak welcomed them, pointing over at the free side of the square as the two aides took their seats at the rest of the space the quilt had. "What's with you two idling around?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be guarding the Prince?" Shirayuki hummed curiously, having Mitsuhide slightly leer at Shirayuki for addressing Zen as such. She has changed her tendencies completely over the Prince, seeing as she doesn't call him Zen anymore. Her eyes also go dull when mentioning him, Mitsuhide notices. It made him feel uncomfortable, finding it completely out of the ordinary.

"He's still very deep in the intruder case," Kiki informed, having Shirayuki's heart stop as Obi sat beside her with pure interest. She has told Obi the entirety of the truth, but she knew Obi wanted to hurt this man for doing everything he did to her. And it frightened her, as she doesn't want Obi to go to an extent he thinks he doesn't want anyone to see. "The plan is to keep him jailed for the rest of his years until his death."

"Extreme," Yatsufusa breathed, a little shocked to hear Zen being pretty cold to a convict. Although he has done very wrong in harming one of his staff, Zen would usually only give a few years or at least a penalty of hard work for however long he demands. But an eternity in prison didn't sound like him.

"Makes sense though," Garak began as she drank down her round. "He tried harming important staff. He doesn't deserve any sort of sympathy." Obi mentally agreed with her while Shirayuki looked down, a little distraught. She isn't too happy with that intruder attempting to harm her, but she felt a little bad for being the cause of his extreme sentence. She knew as fact that Zen would never do this if it was anyone else but her.

"But yes, that's what's going on in his office, so we're not allowed in," Mitsuhide began with a yawn. He reached over to grab for a peach, but Kiki quickly swatted his hand. "Kiki!" Kiki glared at the man but Garak chuckled.

"He can have some, it's alright," Garak consented, having Mitsuhide smile widely at the pharmacist before grabbing the pastel fruit and taking a bite of the juicy entity. Everyone saw him enjoy it and laugh, having Obi chuckle the most.

"Obi," Ryu hummed, having Obi glance over to see the two pharmacist still on the tree. "Mind helping us down?"

"You guys can't jump it?" Obi began, rising from the ground to go over to them. They both shook their head, fear evident in their eyes as Obi chuckled. "Alright, c'mon." Offering his arms, Obi first caught Ryu and put him down before catching Higata and putting him down as well. He watched as Ryu plopped himself back at his seat between Mitsuhide and Garak while Higata was below the tree between Yatsufusa and Kiki. Shirayuki watched Obi begin to take his seat until he noticed Shirayuki beginning to put her hair up.

"Shoot…" Shirayuki muttered to herself as everyone drowned themselves in conversation. Garak was speaking with Yatsufusa, Mitsuhide, and Kiki about the fine food to be brought to Clarines for the wedding while Higata, as usual, only listened. Ryu was in the middle of it all but too focused on his book to be asked with the conversation. SO there left Obi, looking down at Shirayuki struggling to put her short hair in her typical little pony tail.

"You need help, Miss?" Obi hummed, bending down to look at Shirayuki.

"It's not help really," Shirayuki groaned as she held her hair up. "I think I've left my hair ribbon at the office, so I have nothing to keep my hair up."

"D'you want me to go fetch it for you, Miss?" Obi suggested, having Shirayuki shake her head as she dropped her hands in defeat.

"It's alright, Obi," Shirayuki stated, feeling defeated as her red hair once more reined her shoulders. "I'm just a little hot now." Obi looked down at her, a little saddened that she was uncomfortable. He wanted his Mistress to be comfortable and happy, no matter what big or small thing bothered her. Obi studied her, trapped in thought before he quickly felt an idea sprout. He looked around and found flowers ornate all over the patch of grass around them, having him pick several of them before returning to the girl.

"I can help you out, if you'd like, Miss," Obi hummed.

"I said you don't have to go to the—." Shirayuki began, but Obi was quick to cut her off.

"I learned how to braid hair years ago when I met the daughter of another old colleague," Obi stated as he sat down behind his lover. Back in a pretzel, he dropped the flowers in the small hole created by the folding of his legs. "If it's alright with you, I can put your hair together so you won't be so hot?"

"I trust you, go head," Shirayuki gave him consent warmly, tilting her head a little down as Obi hesitantly, but surely, grabbed all of her hair. He found it hard to hold them all and do his plans with his gloves on, so he let them go and peeled them off, offering it over to Shirayuki.

"Mind holding these for me, Miss?" Obi asked kindly.

"I don't mind at all," Shirayuki replied sweetly, taking the leather entities as Obi could take her hair up with ease again.

Shirayuki didn't want to admit it, but she felt a rush in Obi touching her hair with his bare hands. It seemed nonsense, but it showed how comfortable he was without the gloves and willing to hand it over to the girl for holding. He wanted to help her, and was more than happy to take off two small shields of his to do so. It felt warm and sweet for Obi to do this thing for her, especially seeing how many unexpected qualities Obi owned. Who would have thought this man knew how to braid?

As Obi tampered with the girls hair, Mitsuhide and Kiki took notice immediately. They watched as Shirayuki spoke to Obi behind her, having him look over her shoulder to respond with his eyes still kept on her hair. Mitsuhide was in shock that Shirayuki was allowing Obi to touch her hair while Kiki was slightly in disbelief that Obi even knew how to braid hair. Those two changed so much right under their noses that it was hard to take in those two.

 _Had Zen's relationship with Shirayuki interrupted the beautiful bloom of connection that this girl shared with Obi?_

Now, with Zen getting betrothed to a real Princess, Shirayuki and Obi can take a path of their own and see where it goes. Kiki was right all along: there was something with the way Obi looked at her and treated her that couldn't be taken lightly. And somehow, _somehow_ , Obi had managed to spread that new light on Shirayuki, who had been smiling much wider smiles with Obi around and being so kind with her. A sweet, patient, protective love. A love that had no complications or need for separation.

The blonde found it so hard to comprehend, but understood completely. Obi has always had these feelings for her, it seems, but he didn't dare use her heartbreak as an advantage. He didn't use her broken state to make her fall for him, Kiki could tell. Obi was not that kind of man. He stole that girl's heart fair and square, even if the two were to deny it if confronted. Shirayuki's eyes were bright and creamy and glowing. There were no traces of sadness or pain—it was all just happiness and a certain glow Kiki has seen before. The glow she has when she was with Zen.

Obi and Shirayuki were on the same level the entire time after all. People would imagine the two together as it deemed appropriate. But even if the assumptions lined up with their newfound feelings, those two owned something true and real. With Obi defending the maiden completely and Shirayuki wanting nothing more than to be around him—it was genuinely like fate.

 _Red is the color of fate after all_ , Kiki thought as her azure eyes leveled with Garak's. Although this was the unexpected outcome for the owner of the color, it seems to be flowing pretty fine.

"All done!" Obi announced happily, adjusting the last flower in her hair as Shirayuki turned around and carefully tapped the braid with her hand. She quickly took out her two piece mirror and handed one to Obi to hold at a specific angle. As she brought her piece to see the braid, she couldn't help but drop her jaw a bit.

"How… _how?_ " Shirayuki breathed her eyes wide from the amount of skill that Obi owned. He did her a French braid, seemingly lose but was fairly firm and would keep for a long while. With her short hair, it didn't go passed her shoulders, but it looked lovely against her scalp. The flowers ornate around the braid beautifully, the white petals complimenting the crimson color fantastically. She took the two mirrors back while dropping her hands to the ground, delightfully shocked with her lover before her.

"I picked up a lot of things, Miss," Obi began, his hands in the air as he gave her a curt smile. Shirayuki's lips formed into a smile as she felt the hairs around her forehead to try and weave a few baby hairs back in. As she did, she couldn't help but keep her stare at Obi, who stared back and kept this warm connection between the two.

"Thank you so much, Obi," Shirayuki cooed, smiling widely at him, immensely tempted to give him a hug. Obi noticed this and gave her a small smile, knowing that if they displayed any more affection, they'll be found out. But this already clicked with Garak, and immediately with Kiki.

Mitsuhide was still left wondering in his mind.


	34. Thirty-Three

**this chapter was a lil messy, sry x**

 **THIRTY-THREE – How Did We End Up Here?**

 **17** _Days Until The Wedding_

"May I enter?"

The sound of Lord Izana's voice had struck a nerving chord in Zen. He wanted nothing to do with his brother, especially not at this time of night. Zen had still been stressed out with his counsel, having them believe that the punishment due for the intruder was far too extreme. More extreme than how aware his aides were about the case. But Zen wasn't daring to think morally—he was thinking with his heart. But he knew word scrambled into Izana's ear and he's likely appearing before his younger brother to discuss exactly that.

"Come in," Zen reluctantly spewed, having the two aides move away to allow the large door to be opened with ease. His brother, high and mighty, entered the room swiftly. His robes left him brief trails as his boots clattered the ground with each step. "Good evening, Lord Brother."

"To you as well, little brother," Izana hummed, his voice deep and croaky, probably due to grogginess. Zen studied his older sibling, forcing himself to rise from his desk to trot around it. He leaned his rear ag desk, his hands planted down on it as he stared into the other pair of azure orbs. "How's the wedding coming along."

"Well, for the most part," Zen said frankly. He looked to the side to scan his messy desk of the wedding plans and arrangements. "We've just gotten word from the chefs that they should be arriving shortly. Mitsuhide has made sure that the maids prepared their rooms kindly by the kitchen. Kiki here has done a fine job in taming the birds and have sent all the birds off to their designated areas for invitation delivery. Everything appears to be going smoothly, as there are guards attentively waiting for responses."

"Sounds like everything is indeed going well," Izana replied, rubbing his hands a bit as he looked around the room. He noticed scrolled were ornate all over the ground, finding one open to reveal a drawing of a cake of some sort. "Are you creating designs for how the cake should look?"

"Oh no no," Zen quickly shut down as he also diverted his eyes towards the design. "Elizabeth requested artists to come around and create designs for her based on how they hear she wants it. And so she handed them all to me to ask for my opinion."

"Have you selected one?"

"No, but the one opened there is her favorite," Zen said, scratching the back of his head. "So I'm likely to just go along with it."

"Ah well, you weren't born to be a judge of how pretty sweet things are," Izana stated, having Zen scoff at his words. "Speaking of sweet things, let's talk about _my_ favorite: Shirayuki."

Zen flinched, with the two aides widening their eyes at Izana's words. He had always been such an audacious man, always emitting words that would capture everyone off guard. Especially how sneaky he is and how he manages to get an eye and earful of everything that goes on in the castle without getting noticed. Calling Shirayuki a sweet… Zen didn't know whether to agree or want to punch his brother in the face for being so condescending.

"Lord Brother…" Zen began darkly, but Izana was too quick to control everything.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki," Izana began lowly, glancing at them without gifting them his eyes as he lifted his hand to snap his fingers. "Like Zen, we're going to have an incredibly selfish conversation. Please leave us, you are relieved for the rest of the evening."

Kiki and Mitsuhide gave good stares at Zen, who returned them with distraught eyes. But then he nodded, having the two bow and bid the royals good evening before escaping through the large doors. With a firm shutting of them, Izana revealed a dangerous smirk and met eyes with his younger brother.

"You've been taking the intruder case far too seriously," Izana began, walking over to his bookshelf yet again to study them. His lengthy fingers, rough and cold, rubbed along the titles, some gold engraved and others lacking words. "I expected you to be aggressive, but I didn't think you'd ever install such a punishment."

"This man crossed the line," Zen spewed darkly, having Izana raise an eyebrow.

"So has many," Izana pointed out. "And yet somehow, this intruder who coincidentally came to attack our young red head provoked you enough to give him such a cruel punishment."

"He attempted to take the life of one of our valuable staff," Zen barked, his fingers clenching into fists. "An eye for an eye."

"Yet he didn't take the apple of your eye, now did he?" Izana chirped, having Zen glare over at his blonde sibling. He chuckled darkly at his own words as his fingertips brushed along the literature. "Even aside the fact that he tried to kill this precious girl to you, you are not the kind of man to stoop this low."

"I'm already more than keen to keep him locked up until he's decayed to the bone and soon can only be referred as dust," Zen pointed out. "Might as well skip all the boredom and take his life now, no?"

"As much as I adore how strong you're becoming, I really think you should reconsider," Izana suggested. Zen glanced at his brother, somewhat shocked that his brother was critiquing the mindset that Zen was borrowing from him. "You aren't supposed to become my mirror image."

"Then what is it that you seek me to be?" Zen roared, feeling veins rise from his temples. "If you already disapprove of who I want to be and now dislike what I'm trying to be, then where's the between?"

"I want you to be strong individually, Zen," Izana hummed. "You are my younger brother. I'm to do all the things you would find immoral and you're the one to reflect from that and ensure that you don't repeat after me."

"I don't understand," Zen began quietly, his head hung low as he studied the ground under him. "You do these disgusting things but you don't want me to do them? What if I have to succeed you, Lord Brother?"

"I don't intend on dying anytime soon, if that's what you're proposing," Izana began, turning to see his little brother in distraught. "I do these things with reason and you know this. But I do them because they must be done. You're willing to kill a man because your emotions get the best of you."

Zen shifted uncomfortably, deeming his brothers words painful but honest.

"I know as fact that Shirayuki would not be content if you killed this man," Izana points out, having Zen flinch. Izana shook his head, ashamed with his brother for still feeling so much for this young herbalist. But the silly boy was in love, Izana could only do so much as to force him to lose those feelings. "I understand you are angry and want nothing more than to cease this man of the world as nobody needs such vile specimen like him. But you must also consider the fact that this is not you and everyone around you knows that this is not you."

Zen winced a bit at this, faltering from his brother's words. But he was right. Although Zen despised this man more than anything, it would flare annoyingly for only so much time until Zen would have to get over it. He'd feel wrong and dirty, sentencing a man to his execution because he planted a cut upon his loves neck. He'd never forgive himself, and to further, Shirayuki would never forgive him. Even though she could have almost been killed, she would not be content to know that Zen shut down his true self to kill a man with a person he isn't.

"I'll be taking over the case from now on," Izana began, having Zen look at him with wide eyes and manifested shock. "I'll be sentencing him to life in prison under our custody. So you may decide later what to do once you think properly and use your time wisely on priorities. Such as, for example, your wedding."

"Fair enough, Lord Brother, thank you," Zen spewed his gratitude, letting out a heavy sigh as his shoulders slouched. This entire case and his wedding had been stressing him out, so he was somewhat content for his brother to relieve him of one duty. But now he was stuck to apply all his attention to the wedding he wanted nothing more than to burn away. "I think I'll be headed to bed now."

"I'm heading off as well," Izana announced as he left the bookshelf be to slowly walk towards the large doors. As he did, he placed his hands kindly on the cold knob and halted his journey. "Might I inform you, little brother, that Little Red is doing very well."

"Huh?" Zen breathed, questioning what exactly his brother was getting at. Izana smirked to himself.

"Yesterday I was off on a little walk around the castle until I found the medical team with your two aides," Izana informed. "It would seem they were all having a picnic, and your little rascal messenger was braiding the red head of hair. And they were laughing, exchanging smiles and all sorts of tooth-rotting things. Anyone would guess that they were _lovers_ with ease."

"Lord Brother…" Zen growled darkly, his azure eyes dimming as he studied the back of his older sibling. He knew such words would vex Zen beyond belief. This, Zen figured, was Izana's purpose every time he visited Zen. But of all things, the young Prince certainly did not want to hear about the potential blooming of Shirayuki and Obi's relationship. Especially if it was more than the maiden/protector relationship Zen formed for the two.

"I'm just saying," Izana said with an innocent shrug. "Shirayuki seems very happy. I don't know about you, but I haven't seen her like this in a long while." With that, Izana escaped through the doors quietly, leaving silence to torment Zen harshly in the containment that was his office. This bothered the Prince enough that his body did its own thing. Without really thinking, his arm flailed over his desk and threw off a few of his books from it. The clatter of literature boomed the silent room to a brief quietness as Zen let out an annoyed sigh.

" _Damn_ it," Zen spewed under his breath, walking over to bend down and collect the books. He began the stack all over, putting the larger ones on the bottom to gradually build up the small ones to the top. As he did, he reached over one book before halting, allowing his hand to hover it and cast a shadow. The very book was an herb study book, one of the many that Shirayuki tended to leave behind whenever she came to his quarters. _How long as this been here?_ Zen wondered, dropping himself on the floor to take the book in his lap.

He cautiously opened the hard cover, skimming carelessly through the pages. He could almost hear Shirayuki in the room, a memory pouring in his head of how she explained to him the concern of overdosing a certain medicine. Oh, how she spoke so clearly and passionately about her study. He could feel her hands, the way they would drag right under the sentences and how she read quietly with her lips moving along.

Zen skimmed so much that he found himself stopping at a page, studying the contents. It was just more words pooling around, with scribbles and drawings of herbs and their aspects and purposes. But Zen then noticed all the ink marks and edits around, seeing Shirayuki's old annotations on it. There were arrows stretching all around, one little note that said, 'to pick right before the sun sets for boosted vitamins.' He smiled at how smart she was and how her brain thought immensely efficient. As Zen's eyes wandered, he stumbled upon an intriguing note at the top right corner of the page.

'Zeneyes' was the annotation right beside a blue herb. They were blue orbs attached to green stems, looking very similar to blueberries. They were very much blue, the color used to create the herb was extraordinarily similar to Zen's azure eyes. Zen smiled warmly at this, realizing that Shirayuki jotted this down to remember the herb better. What a saint Zen had stumbled upon that feels so recent but has been such a long time.

He couldn't help but wonder: how did they end up _here_? Such a question bothered him far too much, as he slammed the book shut and tossed it to the ground, away from his touch.

* * *

"Is there anyone around?" Shirayuki asked quietly to her knight beside her. Obi stood still for a moment, halting Shirayuki as he looked around. He lowered his gaze to the ground, enhancing his hearing to listen if there's anyone too close. But nothing registered in his head, so he lifted up his head.

"No one, Miss," Obi hummed, having Shirayuki smile as she brought her left hand to Obi's right. She tugged it close, having him blush a bit as he felt her fingers weave between his. Her soft palm touched his gloved one, having him scold himself for putting it on once again. "Miss…"

"Is this okay?" Shirayuki asked quietly, hoping she wasn't making the man uncomfortable. Obi squeezed her hand, giving her a warm smile before continuing their stroll.

"It's more than okay, Miss," Obi reassured her, giving her a genuine smile as they slowly went down the corridor.

To say Obi was happy was very much an understatement. He genuinely believes he's in a long dream as of currently, as if everything that has happened is just one big hopeful thought his mind created. But this was all real. The kisses his Mistress had gifted to him, the sweet words she'd never say to him, the holding of hands. Although their relationship is to be kept on the low, Obi found himself pleasantly surprised that his Miss wanted to hold hands through the castle. They could get caught, and the knight knew that she definitely knew this. _Wow_ , Obi snickered to himself. _My Mistress is something_.

"Obi?" Shirayuki began, her saccharine voice feeling heavenly to his ears.

"Mm?" He hummed in response.

"Have you ever… held these feelings for another maiden before me?" Shirayuki began, having Obi smile warmly at her question. "Here," she began, placing her free hand over her heart. It was fair for the girl to be curious, considering how much of a closed book he was. And to further, a book that lacks any sort of 'romantic' feelings other than worry and concern over his friends, and obviously, Shirayuki. But Obi has never uttered any words that spoke fondly about someone they don't know or was serious about it.

"If I told you, Miss, you might not believe me," Obi said warmly, his amber eyes studying the hallway before them. Shirayuki giggled for a brief moment before tugging his hand a little.

"I'll believe you, trust me," Shirayuki said firmly, and she truly believed that herself. It was fact, actually. Obi was truly an honest man, and he has yet to do a thing to alter that once. He's nothing but blunt, though he's much softer about the truth than most. Obi gave her skeptical eyes, having Shirayuki smile before tugging his arm once more. "Trust me."

"I don't blame you if you don't believe me immediately then," Obi began honestly, having Shirayuki watch as his cheeks get tainted in a faded rosy color. They were a few steps from Shirayuki's door, having Obi hold it off until Shirayuki unlocked the door and allowed the two in. Closing it locked behind her, Shirayuki leaned against the wooden entity with Obi's hand still entangled with hers. Obi stared wistfully at the girl, noticing just how lovely she looked when the moonlight gave her face a kiss. He got so stuck in the trance that he stood quiet for a good moment.

"Well?" Shirayuki hummed quietly, pulling him towards her gently as he stumbled closer to her. Obi smiled warmly at the girl, somewhat nervous as he held her soft, petite hand. She held him so firmly, Obi found himself slightly tremble from it. It was a bit overwhelming for him, like it always will be so long as she still wants something to do with him.

"If I said the first woman I've developed feelings for was you, Miss," Obi began, his nerves skyrocketing when Shirayuki's emerald eyes widened like a sudden eclipse. Those supple lips parted slightly, staring into Obi's amber orbs intensely with ounces of awe in the forest dews. He found himself going stiff, his face dropping to a curious expression as he searched for safety in her green dollops. "Would you believe me right away?"

 _He'd never lie to me_.

Shirayuki looked at him, somewhat stunned by his words. His words didn't come out as overdone or anything below heartfelt. Obi didn't overthink his sentence, nor did he allow light words to slip out of his mouth. He responded to her with such ease, as though these words were already installed in his mind and just waiting for the proper opportunity to gift them to her. But now she has them, her mind replaying the sweet words of truth as she studied those rosy cheeks and marigold eyes.

"Yes," Shirayuki began, her eyes still very much attached to his own as she reached over to grab his unoccupied hand with hers. He widened his eyes at her words, feeling her fingers trap his between them. "I would."

"Well, g-good," Obi stammered, his tone with a hint of disbelief as he felt his heartbeat dart in his head. He gave her hands a nervous squeeze, reassuring her that he's alright. A curt smile soon became ornate upon his lips as he studied her face. "Because you are the first maiden I've ever felt this way about."

"How long?" Shirayuki said quietly, having Obi raise a brow at her short sentence. "How long have you felt this way… about me?"

"For a while now, Miss," Obi hummed, his heart hammering against his chest as he felt Shirayuki give his hands several light squeezes while staring solely into his eyes. "But if you're specifically asking when, I believe I recognized it fully when we were in Tanbarun that time. Before I let you get… you know…"

"Sh, you didn't let me get kidnapped, okay?" Shirayuki quickly spat, having Obi lightly flinch from her scolding tone. She looked a little frustrated, her eyebrows furrowing as she somewhat leered up at the man. "Anyways, at what moment? I want to know the specific time."

"But why?" Obi questioned softly.

"Because I want to remember the exact moment," Shirayuki replied gently, her emerald dews glistening from Obi's awe state. "And keep it incredibly close to my heart." Obi gulped once, far too overwhelmed by this girls words and actual audacity. She was causing fireworks and all sorts of sparks in his heart that Obi has yet to adapt to. He held the tip of his tongue between his pearly whites, pausing just to indulge Shirayuki's beautiful determination and curiosity painting her lovely expression.

"When Princess Rona had pushed you in the library," Obi uttered quietly, finding himself slowly step closer to the young maiden before him. Their entangled hands moved more to their sides as he did so. "I caught you… without my gloves. That very moment, everything around me disappeared and you were holding onto me so tightly—I just found myself knowing that these feelings were foreign territory. Never tapped at before until you entered my life, Miss."

"Without gloves, huh?" Shirayuki whispered, her eyes falling down to pull the pairs of tangled hands together. The very hands were now in between the two bodies, halting Obi from closing the space between them as Shirayuki studied his hands. The leather retained the warmth between their palms, feeling her palms getting somewhat sticky from the clamminess. But, of course, she didn't mind. Obi watched as she unweaves the hands slowly before both of hers rose up to Obi's right hand.

"M-Miss?" Obi said quietly but Shirayuki ignored him. Grabbing the hem of his glove with her fingers, Shirayuki slowly peeled them off his hand. Obi's breath hitched, finding himself go a little dizzy from her bold move. _Is she really doing this?_ The boy that. _She really is, isn't she?_ His thoughts flooded his brain as she moved to his left hand and did the same. "Miss, you can't—."

"Mm?" Shirayuki hummed, allowing the two gloves to slowly slip from her fingers until they fell to the ground. They hit the creaky wood with a dull _thump_ , lying still between the bodies with beating hearts. "I can't what, Obi?" Shirayuki whispered, almost sounding like she was testing him.

"I don't…" Obi began, his voice trailing away as he hid his hands behind him. The bare hands caught once another, holding each other to keep them up by his lower back. His amber eyes fell to the ground, looking at his limp gloves on the dim ground. "…what're you trying to do, Miss?"

"Show me your hands, Obi," Shirayuki asked, having Obi completely hesitant as he remains stiff. She could tell he was nervous, and she realized that this was, somehow, his vulnerable side. So she took a small breath and studied Obi's honey dew orbs. "Please."

 _Anything for her_. Without further waiting, Obi brought his hands between them once again, presenting her with his palm side up. Her eyes left Obi's to study them, seeing small little scars and dry callouses dancing all around. He watched as her petite hands slowly made their way on top of his. Shirayuki felt him flinch briefly as she touched the hard skin. Her fingertips brushed upon it before lifting them up so she could weave her fingers between his right in front of him. He studied her motions intensely as her soft palms met his and gave his hands pretty strong squeezes.

The fireworks, the burning sparks and spurts of emotion broke out in Obi's heart. His arms danced with goosebumps and all sorts of chills as his Mistress blessed him with the feeling of her entire hand. It was one thing to hold hands with her, but it was another to finally feel them properly. It was frightening at first, surely, but Shirayuki already crossed his line and was now at the beginnings of his vulnerable side. And, as the honest guy Obi was (not only to everyone else, but to himself as well), he knew that Shirayuki was the only one he'd want to see that very side of him.

"Is this okay?" She whispered, yearning for assurance as she held his hands firmly.

"Yes," Obi said softly. "It is."

Obi didn't think he'd feel okay to hold his Mistress' hands like this, raw and bare with no defense. But he was feeling perfectly fine and more.

"I'm glad," Shirayuki said, a small smile playing at her lips. "But… I can't help but to wonder why you were so hesitant at first."

"You're scary, Miss," Obi began quietly, his eyes twinkling softly as Shirayuki held his hands graciously. "But not in any sort of monstrous or threatening way. You're scary to me because you're the first person to break down my armor. Physically, yes, but mentally and emotionally. I'm now… completely _defenseless_ against you, Miss."

Shirayuki's heart stopped almost immediately and everything around her went black. _Is this what he meant?_ Shirayuki thought. _Everything disappears, and now it's just us._ Shirayuki tugged him close, closing her eyes to indicate what she yearned for. Obi obliged, leaning down excitedly to plant his lips upon the blessing that was hers. Those soft, tender lips, with the immense saccharine taste that was always present when Obi kissed her. This moment was everything, this very girl _is_ everything. Obi was never going to dare deny it, and he'll never want to.

As he kissed his Mistress so eagerly, so hungrily, Obi couldn't help but think to himself: how did _we_ end up here?


	35. Thirty-Four

**so sorry for late update ahh x**

 **THIRTY-FOUR – It's Definitely Love**

 **16** _Days Until The Wedding_

Obi has always wondered if love had itself a limit.

To elaborate, the previous-rogue man wondered if one could only love so much and can't be totally given to one person. He figured that it was distributed amongst others that you care for subconsciously, and if that wasn't the case, you could only give a set amount to that one individual person. Obi doubted that there was even a possibility to love someone not only completely, but continuously with no limit. But once he met Shirayuki, that entire fixed mindset of his was thrown into his brain lava and was burnt away from his thoughts.

Even then, Shirayuki managed to take all of his love, and he wasn't peeping a single complaint.

Today, Shirayuki and Ryu were asked by Garak to do some very 'intimate' work that would require them to be stuck in the lab all day. Unfortunately, Obi wasn't allowed in, so he was forced to idle outside of the lab. So he allowed his amber eyes to wander, his mind just stuck and replaying Shirayuki's face and her voice and everything about that girl. It was bittersweet; this assignment Garak had given them. Though Obi wanted to be as near Shirayuki as possible, the very face she made when Garak gave her the assignment made Obi's heart melt in joy.

The way her face lifts up, pure brightness and beauty just beaming from it. Her cheeks were up and shining, seeing the beautiful mounds of her face lightly flush. Her emerald eyes held a fantastic brilliance, solely filled with anticipation and nothing more. To boost its beauty, her under-eyes were no longer pink and puffy. They returned to their lovely, creamy selves and for that, Obi was eternally grateful to Ryu and his genius.

But Obi soon got bored just standing around. It killed his muscles to be so stiff, doing nothing but looking around and engaging brief eye contact with guards as they passed by. Maids would swoon, maybe, but Obi remained stood, arms crossed behind him. Being Shirayuki's personal knight was great and all, but sometimes it did have its days where Obi had to do nothing and it made him antsy to do everything but that.

Coincidence enough, an opportunity opened itself.

"Obi?" Kiki's monotonous voice chimed into his hearing as Obi looked at the aide. She was in her usual purple attire, blonde hair up, with azure eyes as deep and blue as ever. She marched over, appearing before Obi with a blank, yet curious, stare. "What're you doing out here? Where's Shirayuki?"

"They're doing a very important assignment with Miss Garak," Obi informed her calmly, before releasing his signature smirk. "But I must ask what you're doing down here, Miss Kiki. Looking for me I'd hope?"

"In your dreams," Kiki dismissed quickly, having Obi chuckle at his usual effortless attempt to flirt as Kiki held onto the grip of her sword. "So are they doing that all day?"

"That's the plan," Obi said simply. "Apparently they saw a mutation in one of the herbs, so Miss Garak wanted them to observe it and several other herbs to seek the differences and how to crossbreed."

"Very wise of her," Kiki mumbled quietly, always appreciating Garak's wisdom. Kiki then eyed Obi up and down, seeing how stiff he was. He must've been here for a while, hasn't he? Kiki used her free hand to reveal her pocket watch, seeing as it was almost the end of morning. "So you're just going to stand her all day?"

"That's the plan," Obi muttered disappointingly, emitting a yawn before crinkling his nose a bit. Kiki felt a little bad for the man, seeing as he was always such a productive and protective being around Shirayuki and in general in the castle. Being such a lethal man as well as a master of stealth and silent combat, Obi's abilities could be used much more productively than now.

"D'you want to help me train the soldiers a bit then?" Kiki hummed, having Obi's pupils dilate a bit from her words. "Since you aren't doing anything now, and you seem incredibly unentertained just standing here."

"Awh, do you pity me, Miss Kiki?" Obi teased again, having Kiki roll her eyes once more at the silly man before her.

"You'd be doing a great service to help my men improve themselves as fighters," Kiki began, ignoring Obi's words as she looked distantly to the ground. "I could also end your suffering of just standing here and waiting the rest of the day, staring into space."

"Your offer, though very tempting, cannot be taken, Miss Kiki," Obi denied kindly, giving her a curt smile before it dissolved into a straight expression. "I don't want to risk Miss getting in any sort of trouble. I'd be damned if I weren't there in time if she's getting hurt or put in any life-risking situation."

Kiki couldn't help but smile softly at this. Obi has taken his job very far to an extent that was unthinkable for this man. It no longer was just a simple job to protect this young herbalist. It seems as though for Obi, it was impossible to give himself a break because his heart would be too worried over this girl. It was also obvious that Obi wanted nothing more than to be around her, seeing as he is most comfortable when Shirayuki was around. It made Kiki's heart warm a bit, seeing that not only Obi was capable to love this way, but Shirayuki was no longer moping over her broken heart.

"She's in the castle, with a lot of guards stationed at this area of the castle," Kiki said quietly. It wasn't a coincidence—Zen set it that way to ensure that Shirayuki was safe and furthering the protection of the medical wing. But really, it was for Shirayuki's safety. "I promise she'll be just fine and you'll be dismissed early to get to her."

"…Promise?" Obi asked in a hush tone for reassurance. Kiki nodded, having Obi contemplating briefly before nodding. "Okay, but I do want to let Mistress know without interrupting."

"Well, how's she to know if you don't interrupt?" Kiki asked with an annoyed leer, having Obi's cheeks tint a light pink as he shrugged. Rolling her azure eyes, Kiki shoved Obi away from the door and knocked on it 3 times.

A muffled Garak cheered an 'Obi?' as footsteps were heard approaching the door. Obi stared anxiously from behind Kiki, who stood straight and ready to face Garak. The door opened quickly, finding the older, tan-haired woman with a set of goggles over her eyes and a lab coat draped and closed around her. Garak's eyes quickly softened to see Kiki and gave her a polite nod. Kiki returns it.

"What brings you down here, Kiki?" Garak asked curiously. "Was the Prince hurt?"

"No, he's doing just well," Kiki dismissed the question kindly with ease. "I was actually on my way to train the soldiers and found Obi just stood here. I wanted to let you know that I'll be stealing Obi to assist me in this training. Would you mind passing it along to Shirayuki?"

"Of course!" Garak hummed gleefully, giving Obi a reassuring nod. "Take care, train those soldiers as harshly as you can."

"Nothing less," Kiki humored, having Garak reveal raspy chuckles before softly closing the door before them. Obi's stomach sank; disappointed the door was open just a small sliver and couldn't be able to peer through to find his Mistress. But he knew she was fine, as he was now relieved and trailed after Kiki, who began walking down the corridor, away from the lab.

"So how do you want _me_ to train them?" Obi blurted as he obediently stood beside Kiki. "I'm not as good with a sword as you are, Miss Kiki. What'll I be training them with?"

"Your specialty, of course," Kiki hummed, peering over to snatch Obi's mischievous smirk.

* * *

A soldier found himself flying back with a loud grunt, before his armor collided with one of the white pillars of the castle.

"C'mon now!" Obi yelped with a playful smirk. "You guys can do much better than that!"

"We're swordsmen, Obi," one of the soldiers pointed out, watching as a few went over to assist the one Obi just flung into the air. "We fight with _swords_ , not our bare hands."

"If ever the situation comes where your sword is knocked from your hand or not with you immediately, you must learn how to fight without one," Kiki hummed, her hands behind her as she watched the semi-frightened men ogle her. "Not only that, but you must also be brisk to have a better chance at defeating an enemy with the advantage of a sword."

"What's the point of you all working out if you can't use that muscle for the basic fighting technique?" Obi hummed, throwing punches and a few kicks in the air. He then halted at one position before standing up straight. He glided his hand down, opening it to see his fingers and his gloved palm. "You are all swordsmen, and I understand that completely. But sometimes, people will get ahead of you and you'll have no choice but to use the thing that's constant: you."

The swordsmen nodded, stretching themselves out before once again taken turns against Obi. They continued this for several hours more, until lunch came around and all of them yearned for something in their stomach. That gave Obi and Kiki the chance to talk a bit, which was a little intimidating since Obi figures Kiki is mad at him for being so blunt to the Master a while ago. But Kiki wasn't stupid: a scolding due was a scolding due. Especially when Obi was speaking truth and being honest.

"How's the Master doing?" Obi chimed as he ripped off a piece of bread. The two were leaned against one of the white pillars on the battleground of the castle. It was ornate with the other set of soldiers, chatter being exchanged and fresh wine being downed.

"He's well, for the most part," Kiki hummed in response. "The wedding is clashing with his work, and the intruder case is getting on his nerves. But… he isn't dead, so I suppose that's something."

"Sounds rough," Obi replied quietly as he swallowed down the piece of bread. He took his goblet of wine and took himself a sip, looking wistfully over at the soldiers. "So is he really going through with it? The execution?"

"Apparently Izana took the case, and won't be executing him," Kiki informed. "But you didn't hear that ever."

"What're you talking about?" Obi hummed to Kiki's delight, smirking from his cheeky response. "So the wedding…"

"What of it?"

"It's seriously happening?"

"It very much is."

"Wow," Obi breathed. Even though it's been official ages ago, he couldn't really wrap his mind around it. He concluded that Zen and Shirayuki would be together and married—the way things were supposed to be. It feels wrong, even if Obi is now with his young Mistress. "I just don't believe it still."

"Mitsuhide and I are in just as much disbelief as you are," Kiki said with ease, a pang of guilt hitting her just a bit. She knew the truth, just like her fellow aide. But even if she swore not to say a peep, they were not the words she ever wanted to tell anyone. Especially to Shirayuki. "But whatever Zen chooses to do is not our business."

"Have you met Miss Elizabeth prior to the engagement?" Obi asked curiously.

"Unfortunately I have," Kiki hummed quietly. "We met at a party that was held here at the castle, much before I was an aide for Zen. I was there with my father, as he is a nobleman and very eager to have me betrothed to some rich dolt-."

"You? Betrothed? Impossible!" Obi interjected, having Kiki glare at the man beside her. Feeling the heat, he quickly shrivels and puts his hands in the air. "What I mean is—you're far too independent to be married! I would figure a man would only drag you down, Miss Kiki!"

"True," Kiki agreed with a curt smile. "Though I wouldn't mind if Mitsuhide would like to tag along for the rest of my days."

"I figured that much, Miss Kiki," Obi said with a smile. "He really cares about you."

"I know," the aide hummed in response, smiling warmly to herself as she took a swig of wine. "Anyways, I met Elizabeth there. She had the shiniest dress of the entire party, bigger than her body. It dragged several feet behind her as she walked around and exchanged words with several other noblemen and royal blood. I was forced to get to know her as my father dragged me to meet her brother."

"Miss Elizabeth has a brother?" Obi breathed in question.

"Mm, Sir Blakely Knight," Kiki uttered the name. "Incredibly pretentious, looks like a snob— _is_ a snob. He was everything I wanted to shove a sword through. He's a disgusting man and unfortunately, I have to see that filth once again for the wedding."

"Ah yes, the Knight family will be coming here for the first wedding, yes?"

"Mhm, so I'll be stuck to deal with that," Kiki huffed. She hated the Knight family, even if not knowing them long. Their first impressions were horrid, and unlike Obi, they don't seem like they can make up for it at all. Likely because Obi isn't a nobleman and understands a thing or two on gratitude. "But yes, I met the Princess while exchanging words with her brother. She gave me one look and told me my shoulders were far too broad to be any hint of feminine."

"Your shoulders look just fine to me?"

"I believe Princess Elizabeth requires… assistance with her views," Kiki tries to put kindly. She hadn't wanted to call her an idiot or extremely sexist, but what else could Kiki do? She also hadn't meant to be judgmental, but then again, everyone is, whether they want to admit it or not.

"Strange," Obi uttered. "Miss Elizabeth has been awful kind to me since I met her."

"That's because you practically ooze charm, Obi," Kiki said with a grin.

"Sarcasm really hurts from you, Miss Kiki," Obi said through laughter, hitting his chest with his hand to indicate pain. "But she is really kind to me."

"Well, you're the immediate messenger and knight of the Second Prince of Clarines," Kiki hummed. "Not saying you aren't a kind man, but the Princess must respect a man of your position."

"But you're the second aide to the Second Prince of Clarines," Obi pointed out. "You're been around longer than me, and Master would truly have little without you."

"Ah, thanks Obi," Kiki said quietly, smiling at the man as she took another bite of the baked carbs. It felt strange talking to Obi like this: raw and somewhat intimate. There was never a time for the two to be alone like this, as it was never called for or required. But doing this, Kiki feels like she can confide more in Obi. After all, Shirayuki always points out how much of a kind and honest guy Obi is. "Speaking of gratitude, I've noticed you and Shirayuki have gotten rather close."

Obi choked on his wine at this, and Kiki grinned. _Jackpot_. She had already guessed those two have been brewing up something lately with Zen and Shirayuki breaking as lovers and Shirayuki relying on Obi. Kiki had been far too busy to develop the story more, but her azure eyes have been noticing the two. Especially the day Obi had exploded at Zen for being very disgraceful to the young girl. Shirayuki didn't deserve any of that, and that charged Obi up to be able to stand up for her. That could not be taken lightly at all.

"What's that… got to do with gratitude?" Obi struggled out through coughs. He kept punching his chest harshly, having Kiki lean forward to take the pitcher of water and pour him a cup. Passing him the wooden cup of water, Obi takes it graciously and begins to chug it down.

"Yesterday, you were braiding Shirayuki's hair," Kiki hummed with ease, having Obi nervously finish his cup to pour himself another. Kiki noticed this, as she stared indirectly at the boy. "Not to seem intrusive, but you've never touched her like that before aside from the times where you'd cross arms to guide her or carry her if she's ever falling."

"Ah…" Obi began, having Kiki notice his cheeks taint a faint pink as he brought a hand to the back of his head. He scratched it somewhat anxiously, his amber eyes warming as they stared down at the rest of his meal. "I do admit that we've become much more… acquainted. I still don't see how the relationship me and Miss have has anything to do with gratitude."

"I'm just glad that Shirayuki has been able to confide with someone during this tough time," Kiki said quietly, looking over at Obi directly as her nails clinked against her goblet of wine. Obi glanced over, meeting her gaze, only to shock Kiki with how honey like those orbs have become. He guessed those eyes were the eyes of fondness whenever he heard Shirayuki's name. "Knowing of her rough past and how she's had nobody since Zen's engagement announcement made me feel incredibly guilty and sick to my stomach. But you remained with her, and through a few birdies, you've dedicated many nights to just being with her and ensuring that she's well."

"W-well… I just didn't like the sound of Mistress crying," Obi admitted quietly, having Kiki notice the way the entirety of his expression soften. "It actually hurt, to put in some perspective. I didn't find myself hating the Master, surely, but it bothered me so much to see Little Miss just crying the way she did. She cried like she lost everything, like her purpose had been defeated and her future plans were stabbed and bled black. Her eyes held nothing, and she seemed like she wanted to disappear. And I just knew I couldn't leave her alone. I didn't want to—never again _would_ I want to."

Kiki's azure orbs softened as well, having her look away from the woeful expression Obi now had on his face. She's never familiarized herself with this sentimental side of Obi, let alone really seen him speak so highly of Shirayuki and have his feelings correlate with hers. It also frightened Kiki to think that all that was needed was for Zen to let go of the apple-haired herbalist in order for Obi to have his love story come to life. There was no right or wrong to the entire thing, too, making her mind get even more provoked with the relationships that were brewing.

"So I assume you hold feelings for her, yes?" Kiki asked lowly, having Obi smirk in amusement. "As in, you like her?"

"Miss Kiki, you were there when the Master confronted me, weren't you?" Obi said quietly, with a fond tone. " _Like_ is an understatement."

"So is it too risky to say that you… _love_ Shirayuki?" Kiki asked quietly, praying to herself that she hadn't passed any borders. But Obi just kept his entertained grin, having the aide watch as he smeared some cream on his bread and took an eager bite.

"Miss Kiki, don't feel like you're being invasive," Obi cooed, reassuring that her curiosity wasn't at all going too far. She looked directly at him then, seeing the way his honey dew eyes softened and his smile became curt and warm. "It's definitely love and I very much love Mistress."

"Mm," Kiki hummed with a smile, feeling gracious for everything to be confirmed. It was bittersweet, she had to admit. Though she cared for Zen and wanted nothing more than to him be with the wonderful herbalist, she also knew that this was no longer something she could hope for and think about. He's to be married to a Princess, and Shirayuki had to do everything in her power to try and move on. Not only for herself, but for everyone that she cares for. Kiki knew how strong this girl was, and this was only another battle that she was now winning. "How do you… know? I mean, is there any reference to know that these feelings are the ones you speak about?"

"Nope," Obi said, popping the p with ease as he took another bite of his bread. Kiki looked over at him, completely puzzled as he lifted up his goblet of wine. "But I'm someone who has constantly been on their feet, never really wanted to linger too long in one place. Arriving here though, I never expected to have such a trust from a Prince and companionship from respected aides. Then Shirayuki came along and took my heart and I just knew I couldn't go anywhere. I can't be away from her. I don't _want_ to be."

Kiki looked away, allowing his words to sink in. It was beyond her, almost unthinkable to listen to Obi spew such sentimental words with a warmth she's never heard from him before. It was all awful jokes and playful flirts with Obi. But now being sat with him, before soldiers enjoying themselves in booze and chatter, allowed her the opportunity to further her understanding of Obi. And if she's being honest, she very much had her respect boosted for the man.

"Are the feelings requited?" Kiki asked wistfully, looking distantly at her men eat and enjoy one another's company. Obi smiled sheepishly at this and picked off a few crumbs of his bread.

"I'd hope so," Obi said quietly, having Kiki notice how he struggled to keep his wide smile restrained. He looked away right then, having her guess he was trying to hide his content from her. That means Shirayuki definitely feels the same way. "We're… lovers but you didn't hear that at all." Kiki grinned.

"Don't know what you speak of," Kiki said sternly, having Obi smirk. Kiki hadn't known how to take this in, but she wasn't upset about it. Zen made his choice, and Shirayuki is simply moving forward from it. She can't be mad about it, especially when she's chosen someone who is strong and evidently dedicated to her. She smiled to herself about this before rising from the ground and getting the attention of all the soldiers. "All right, up you go men—lunch is over!"

"Already?" Obi emitted surprisingly as groans enrolled as background noise. Kiki nodded, having Obi stuff all his bread in his mouth before getting on his two feet. He cracked all his knuckles, having the sharp sounds catch the soldiers' attention with ease. He then grinned at them, his hands behind his head with much anticipation surging through his veins. "Alright, who wants a go?"

Several soldiers looked skeptically, idling away with their attention wandering elsewhere.

"Nobody?" Obi asked in a bit of surprise. They still looked iffy, having Obi chuckle as he began wandering around the pillar he was once leaned upon. "That's unfortunate…"

"Hey Obi," one soldier began, his eyes trivial as Obi met his eyes. "How good are you against swords, Obi?"

"Well, to say the least," Obi said simply. "I'm not dead yet, so I suppose that gives you some idea, yeah?" The soldiers laughed at Obi's words, having Obi smirk as he looked over at the wooden swords the men had sprawled around. "But I'm no good fighting with a sword. I have a better shot with my hands than a sword."

"You want some training yourself then, lad?" The soldier suggested, grabbing another wooden sword from his fellow man and tossing it to Obi. Obi caught it with ease at the holder, feeling the clean wood between his fingers.

"I definitely won't win," Obi began sheepishly. "The Prince has defeated within minutes when we dueled with just the wooden swords. I doubt I'll fare well with the real ones."

"Would you like to test out that theory?" The soldier suggested yet again, not gruesome but rather curious of the extent of Obi's skills. Obi raised a brow at this, tossing the wooden sword aside to watch the soldier pull out his real, iron sword. "You might have a better shot at the real thing than the fake."

"Maybe," Obi mumbled, getting in fighting position with his fists raised and his amber eyes focused on the sharp weapon. Kiki rolled her eyes at this. She knew the soldier wouldn't kill him, but even at his fullest power, he wouldn't win. Obi was very much like a monkey, too flexible and quick to be hit with ease. "Let's give it a shot, shall we?"

"That's the spirit!" The soldier gushed, having the other soldiers behind him chant and root as Kiki stood back and fished out a small book to read the literature sternly.

* * *

"Obi, what happened?" Shirayuki exclaimed worriedly as she found Obi slouched on her stool in the office with Kiki stood beside him. She rushed over and held his face, being wary not to touch the gash he received. It was a deep, bleeding sliver right on his upper cheek, completely crimson and stinging as Obi stared at his Mistress sheepishly.

"As you know, I took him to help train the soldiers a bit," Kiki began, having Shirayuki nod attentively. "One of the soldiers offered him assistance in his fist fighting skills against a sword. I suppose you can puzzle everything from there."

"Don't be so careless, Obi," Shirayuki scolded gently, quickly letting him go to get medicine to mend his wound.

"It's okay Miss, really," Obi tried. "I expected this to happen, as I agreed to it. Miss Kiki's men are well trained because of her, even if I won that fight." Shirayuki glared at the man, having Obi smile sheepishly as he listened to her sift around for the materials. That's when Kiki began for the door. But before she could leave, she turned a heel and leaned against the doorway.

"Thank you for your help, Obi," Kiki hummed, abruptly tossing Obi a leather pouch. He caught it quickly, slightly off guard as he heard whatever was inside jingle from the flight. Shirayuki merely glanced but continued getting a vial as well as a bandage with sticky remedy. "Sleep well, Obi, Shirayuki."

"Goodnight, Kiki!" Shirayuki turned and hummed, giving the aide a bow only to receive a warm grin from the herbalist. Kiki looked over at Obi, who got a warm smile from him. She nodded at him, before turning around and taking her leave into the corridor in search of her partner. Obi was quick to forget about the pouch as he distracted himself with Shirayuki.

Obi diverted his eyes to his Mistress, seeing how distressed she seemed as she prepared her medicine to heal the man. She held some sort of pout, her emerald eyes a little dim as her red hair was put up with a ribbon. He smiled at the small bun she created, wisps of misplaced hair stickling out. His heart fluttered every time she kept placing locks that were out of place behind her ear. It was just so adorable, Obi couldn't resist it. But he then saw her stern, stone stare as she swiftly grabbed Ryu's stool, sat it before Obi before sitting on it herself.

"Miss, are you mad?" Obi asked hesitantly, biting the tip of his tongue once hitching his breath. Shirayuki didn't bother meeting Obi's eyes as she grabbed a cotton ball and poured a bit of a transparent liquid on it. Putting the vial down, she raised the cotton to Obi's cheek with the other hand holding his face still. She then dabbed quickly, having Obi flinch without uttering a single yelp of pain. "I'll take that as a yes…"

"Obi, you're just so careless," Shirayuki immediately spewed, having her dabs become more gentler. Obi looked down at the green eyes, seeing how it hinted with owe as she worked on his cheek. "My heart exploded when I saw blood on your cheek. I thought something serious had happened."

"Ah…" Obi said quietly, feeling somewhat cruel for feeling content that Shirayuki was worried about him. "I would say not to worry, but I know how you felt about that the last time I said that."

"I'm going to worry regardless of if you tell me not to," Shirayuki scolded, glaring up at the boy. Obi noticed her eyes soften, having him feel much better about the situation as his cheek stunned from her medicine. "You can't just go ahead and have a fist battle with a swordsman because he offered you the practice!"

"But Miss," Obi began, his reason already in his mind. "I want to get stronger to make sure you never get harmed on my watch." Shirayuki became stunned from this, her cheeks tinting pink before she shakily continued to dab his cheek. "I won't get better if I don't practice."

"Y-you make a good point," Shirayuki stammered out under her breath. "But if you're going to do that, at least ask me to be there? Just to make sure that if something happens, I'm already there to tend to your wounds."

"…Of course, Miss," Obi obliged, a warm smile crawling to his lips as he allowed the herbalists god-like hands do their magic. God, he loved her touch so much. Even if her remedies stung, he loved the way she cared for him and held his face with such a gentle hold and genuine worry. Shirayuki wanted nothing more than to make sure Obi is just as okay as she was, and Obi knew this. And man oh man, did he love that, and her. "How was your practice today? Did you learn a lot from Miss Garak?"

"I did!" Shirayuki gushed excitedly. She quickly delved into in, telling Obi everything that she learned from a day in the lab with her superiors. And Obi listened attentively, not only respecting her practice but adoring the way she spoke about it. This was something Shirayuki loved and believed in heavily, and Obi is set to adore it just as much and take in every single excited word she gives. After all, it meant the world to him to see that girl smile.

As Shirayuki smeared a soothing oil on Obi's cheek, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. Here he was, in a kind castle with kind chefs, maids, butlers and soldiers. He slept on feather beds, washed with lavender and covered with hand-made quilts. He ate good food, always warm and prepared fresh for him to down and digest. And he was able to live here with the person he loved the most, the girl that taught him how to truly use his heart. Obi always thought he was quite dangerous, but that was long before he met Shirayuki.

And if he were being honest, that only enticed him.

Shirayuki slowly finished, having Obi divert his amber eyes down to the pouch that Kiki threw him. He finally managed to release himself from Shirayuki's trance to see whatever was in the curious bag. He jabbed his fingers inside and expanded it, having him see the inside with ease. He blinked a few times, seeing the glistening of metal as he stuck his fingers in and grabbed whatever was in it. Pulling one out, he widened his eyes to notice it was dill, the currency used in Clarines. Shirayuki noticed this and looked at it ponderously.

"Kiki gave you money?" Shirayuki hummed. "How come?"

"If I had to guess," Obi began, studying the currently intriguingly. "It would be payment for assisting her in training the men."

"That would make sense," Shirayuki dismissed, her focus back on Obi's wound as her healing hands continued to do their work. Obi dropped the coin back in the bag, only to notice a small slip of paper poking from the mountain of it. He quietly tugged it free and held it out to himself, having him notice it was parchment with written words.

' _Escape the castle soon. Take her out – Kiki'_

Obi flushed a bit, folding the small slip before dropping it back into the pouch. He took the lanyards and pulled them away from one another until the pouch was tightly shut. He then found himself smiling, noting to thank Kiki later as he stuffed the money in his pocket. He looked back at his lover, seeing how focused she was in ensuring he was mended properly. Obi watched as she took one of the bandage patches and dipped her fingers in the sticky remedy to smear it along the patch. She gently stuck it on Obi's cheek, the square, beige entity sitting on Obi's cheek to cover his wound.

"There you go," Shirayuki mumbled proudly, a curt smile playing at her lips. Obi smiled at this himself, seeing how cute she looked when she was proud of her work.

Before she could stand, Obi was quick to place his hand over her head to give her a pat. Shirayuki halted, holding onto the rim of her seat as Obi's hand sat on her redhead of hair. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes brilliant as his honey dews bore into them. He was so happy—a happiness that was beyond Shirayuki's knowledge as she felt Obi's hand begin to slide down to the back of her head. With a gentle tug, Obi pulled her close to carefully lean her forehead against his lips. He gave her a tender kiss, a warm and genuine peck before allowing her to tilt her head up and lean her forehead against his.

"Obi?" Shirayuki whispered sweetly, curious as to what came over her knight. But she saw how happy his smile was and how bright and beautiful his marigold orbs was. There was something she was doing that was making him elated, and she couldn't exactly pin point it. But as long as she was the reason for his smile, Shirayuki couldn't complain.

"I'm just… so happy fate brought me to you, Miss," Obi admitted quietly, closing his eyes to keep from fluttered from his lovers green eyes. "I don't think I would have ever reached this amount of happiness if I never met you."

"Obi…" Shirayuki breathed, her head hammering her chest as she let his words sink in.

"I adore you, Mistress," Obi continued, having Shirayuki struggle to breathe right as Obi's fingers weaved into the girl's hair. "I adore you so much that it's almost unhealthy how much I do. I'm sorry to have made you worry, but I am going to get stronger as quickly and efficiently as I can because I swore never to let you suffer terror ever again. Not only for your well-being, but for my sanity. It's just scary how much I love you and how much I'll do for you because I want nothing but your safety."

"Y-you love me…?" Shirayuki repeated quietly, both beating hearts stopping as Obi pulled away. Shirayuki felt her ribbon go undone as Obi brought his hand to his mouth and hid it from view. Her hair dropped to her shoulders once more as she looked at Obi's face color red with his honey eyes diverted shyly down to the floor. _Too far_ , Obi scolded to himself.

"I-I'm sorry if that's overwhelming!" Obi quickly stammered. "You don't have to feel obligated to say it back if that's not the case for you—I'll take it back if you-."

Quickly, Shirayuki cupped the man's cheeks with her small, petite hands. This caught his attention, having him drop his hand and divert his eyes to hers once more. Shirayuki giggled a little at this, finding it incredibly endearing the way Obi reacted to such embarrassing things. But it made her feel so warm and bubbly to hear those words from him. It's been so long since someone gave her such sweet words, and these felt so much different than any words she's heard from any other man.

Obi always expressed himself, just never with words. Shirayuki never really noticed until he actually formulated them as words, but now that she knew, everything felt connected. The way he desperately searched for her after her 2 kidnappings, the way he took care of her whenever she were intoxicated or almost losing her feet from the ground. The way he stayed with her when she wept, the food he brought for her when she was too weak, and the selfishness of wanting to see her react to things happily. Obi has had these feelings all this time, and it shocked Shirayuki how easy it was for him to express it while keeping her oblivious.

"My mind is still messy right now, and the engagement still gets to me just a bit," Shirayuki admitted quietly, having Obi stare in comprehension. "But my heart belongs to you entirely—you are everything to me, Obi."

Obi couldn't even stand it anymore. He quickly lunged himself towards her, forcing his lips on hers as he fumbled off his gloves. Shirayuki widened her eyes to feel his bare palms against her soft cheeks as he grazed her bottom lip with his tongue. But she melted, her eyes drooping shut as she allowed the boy to nibble at her lips and suck on them passionately. Obi then realized something and quickly pulled away, snapping his neck towards Ryu's office.

"Is half pint here?" Obi said with fear, his eyes widened with pupils dilated.

"No—he's still at the lab finishing up," Shirayuki reassured the man, having Obi's heart calm down as he let out a sigh of relief. Shirayuki giggled at him, her hands dropping to her knees as Obi held his chest in pure euphoria. "That could've been really bad if he was here."

"You're tellin' me," Obi replied, having the two share a laugh as the moon kissed them with its light.


	36. Thirty-Five

**just a warning guys: i might be stopping this series for a long while after i write as many chapters as i can before i go to uni. So im just saying that there might be very slow updates and for that i am very sorry (might have to stop it even so like, brace for that) x also this is super long so yeah.**

 **THIRTY-FIVE – Town Wanderers**

 **15** _Days Until The Wedding_

Obi woke up once more to the cruel aching of his back provided by the flat floor.

But he's adapted with ease for the blessing he has to wake up next to his Mistress every morning. He'd slept this night with Shirayuki's hand hanging from her bed to hold his down on the floor, having her refuse to move a single inch in order to keep contact. As Obi opened his eyes and had shed them over to the weaved fingers, he couldn't help but bubble inside. He was gradually accepting the flushed state he gets stuck in and the butterflies that dance around his stomach whenever he had moments like this with the young herbalist.

But Obi will never get used to the overwhelming feeling of being hers.

The black-haired man sat up, attempting to keep his hand constant as he rose to set his marigold eyes on the lovely beauty that was still very much stuck in her slumber. He couldn't see her entirely, but her side profile was just enough to set Obi ablaze. The sun had kissed her creamy face lovingly, brightening her slightly parted lips, chubby cheeks, and the hair that is not only infamous, but iconic. His hand tightened a bit around her fingers, his heart erupting into deep emotion by just looking at the lovely girl who slept soundly beside him.

He bent his legs at the knees loosely, allowing the blanket to slide of his body to study the girl's uncomfortable neck position. Because Shirayuki had been too stubborn to keep her own pillow, Obi had been forced to allow her to use his scarf as her pillow. But it evidently didn't do her much good, as she would sometimes wake up with neck throbs without admitting it. Obi was far too smart and saw through it, but with her being an herbalist, she'd just smear a remedial cream and go about her days smoothly.

Obi decided that he'll be getting his Mistress a pillow when they take a day out into the town. Obi wasn't necessarily eager about leaving the castle to do something so… unnecessary and unproductive. But he figured it would do him good to not only familiarize himself better with the town of Clarines, but to also relieve Shirayuki from Wistal castle to spend time with her elsewhere. He'll also hope she'll act as a guide since as mentioned; he has little to no firsthand knowledge of the town he resides just a few steps beside.

Holding her hand now, Obi found himself studying so hard to feel her pulse surge into his touch. Her heart was beating slowly but steadily, which was obvious by how at peace she was. Obi diverted his eyes to where her chest resided under the burgundy blanket she was swallowed by. It heaved calmly, air coming into her nose and escaping from between her luxurious lips. Obi couldn't help but smile, having him just look at her and adore her so much.

Shirayuki was just so _perfect_.

The girl had not only been beautiful on the outside, but she is also the most gorgeous thing on the inside. Obi has never stumbled upon such a lovely girl like her. Through those lovely green eyes and red locks was someone of pure gold. Someone who was reckless but cared for others so much so that she'd risk her life to ensure the life of another. She was nothing but an angel, not requiring any sort of wings in order to prove it. She was also a genius, knowing so much with the few years she's had living and breathing in this world. Shirayuki is the only person to have been able to strike at Obi without using a single, physical weapon.

Just her and her words did the job to stab into Obi's heart and ensure she lived and flourished in there. And Obi was not mad at all. He has fallen in love with human perfection, and he is still in disbelief to have won her affection.

Suddenly, Shirayuki's eyelids slowly began to rise, having Obi stuck in a trance to see her morning face yet again. Believe it or not, but it made his heart swoon with the amount of trust the herbalist has for him. She'd be incredibly shy and embarrassed to show anyone her morning entity, but Obi was the very exception. And _God_ , it's inexplicable how fantastic that makes him feel.

Immediately after her emerald eyes fixed its vision from the grogginess, they squinted shut to emit a quiet yawn. A very quiet squeal escaped from her mouth, and that made Obi smile even more. Shirayuki crinkled her nose after the yawn, having her turn her head over to check on her lover, who was already awake and giving her such a warm, welcoming smile. She emitted a curt smile, drowsy yet genuine, as she gave his hand a weak squeeze.

"Good morning, Obi," Shirayuki whispered, her voice tired but still as sweet and perfect as it always was.

"Good morning, Miss," Obi replied, surprised to hear his voice weak and croaky when he greeted her. Shirayuki giggled at this, having Obi's cheeks taint pink as he stared at the girl wistfully. "Slept well I hope?"

"So long as you're beside me, my sleeping won't be anything but perfect," Shirayuki mumbled quietly, having Obi's heart race a little while she gave his hand another squeeze. "Did you?"

"I always do, as you're always in my dreams when I fall asleep," Obi muttered, receiving a very wide smile from his Mistress as he lifted her hand up to plant a kiss on the very top. Shirayuki stuck her tongue out playfully, snickering at the boy as she used her free hand to weave the few locks of red away from her face.

"Still as suave as ever, Obi," Shirayuki hummed, having Obi wink.

"Thank you, Miss," Obi says graciously. "I try."

"Mm, I see," Shirayuki replied simply, having the two share a laugh a moment later as their hairs still remained interlocked.

"Shall we get up now, Miss?" Obi hummed suggestively, his amber eyes diverting over to the open window, which let in the warm sunrays and the beautiful light of day. Shirayuki studied it as well, her eyes looking head on at the blurry ball of fire. She saw how blue the sky was, with little clouds ornate to ruin the concentration of it. She smiled warmly, excited for how perfect the day was as she squeezed the boys' hand.

"Yes we shall."

There was something about this new relationship that felt so right for Shirayuki. She couldn't pin point it exactly, but there was something so different with Obi that she hadn't gotten with Zen.

As cruel as it sounded, the herbalist guessed it was the normality of it all. The way she can freely eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with Obi without it being some sort of wrong or having people instantly judge her. She didn't have to address Obi as 'Prince' when others were around, and she didn't get the stares she did before when her relationship with Zen was active. She didn't feel completely shy or overwhelmed with Obi. He was so gentle and loving with her that she couldn't understand what Zen lacked exactly. But this love provided by her knight is incomparable to the love she received from the royal blood.

And, if she was being frank, she felt much better about Obi, and _this_ that she now has with him.

"Oh Obi, the bird came in and delivered the herbs I requested from Wilant," Ryu's monotone voice boomed quickly in the shared office. Obi looked at him wistfully, hopping off the windowsill to approach the boy's little desk. Shirayuki had her back to them, tending to a numbing substance that could help with easing pain of patients who require very dire surgeries.

"Oh yeah, that request note you had me sent with," Obi hummed. Being blunt, Obi had completely forgotten he did that. It was such a small detail; he probably gave the paper subconsciously with the aim in heart but Shirayuki in his brain. He scratched the back of his head, having Shirayuki freeze for a moment to feel droplets of water hit the back of her neck. Obi washed his hair, and the herbalist couldn't explain but giggle at it. "I honestly forgot all about that, half pint. But I'm glad it arrived in a somewhat timely manner."

"Yeah," Ryu croaked, revealing a small smile at his lips as he began to open all the small containers of herbs. It always warmed Obi's heart to see Ryu use the little emotions everyone believes he has. The boy has a very huge heart; it's just been touched very little. "Thank you very much for delivering that note, Obi."

"Anything for you, half pint," Obi hummed kindly, patting the dark brown head with his large hand. Ryu always loved this gestures, refusing to admit it but also refusing to lash at it. Ryu heard Obi shift a bit too, with his bag of money jingling from his pants.

"Oh, Shirayuki, Obi," Ryu began, having him turn around to look at Shirayuki glancing back at him curiously. "I hear you're going into town today, so Shirayuki, you are free for the day."

"How did you…?" The two lovers quietly mustered in ponder.

"Kiki had come to the lab last night before going off to find Mitsuhide," Ryu informed. "She said she had paid Obi for his service yesterday, and asked for me to give you two the day to go on and venture the town a little bit."

"But Ryu, if you need me here, I don't mind staying," Shirayuki quickly spewed, having her flash Obi an apologetic stare. Obi shook his head understandingly, knowing that Shirayuki always put her practice and her work first in regards to activities. Her dedication and determination was the first thing that drew Obi in after all, and he respected that completely.

"Shirayuki, you had a very long day at the lab yesterday," Ryu muttered, turning around to continue tampering with his new herbs. "I absolutely don't mind having you take a day off for yourself. Also, I was hoping to send Obi out anyways to pick up a package for me at the glassblowers market. They have a new set of vials and containers for us to manage the herbs better as well as keep their freshness in them for a long while."

"Mm, if that's the case then," Shirayuki began, a content smile painting at her lips as she put her work down in an organized manner. "Thank you very much for this time, Ryu. We'll be back at a fair time with your package."

"Please do enjoy yourselves," Ryu hummed genuinely. "If I'm correct, I don't think Obi has had a real tour of the town of Clarines, seeing as he's always here in the castle."

"Very valid point," Shirayuki agreed, having Obi smile sheepishly as he began to turn the heel and make his way out of the office. Before he did, he leaned his back upon the doorframe and looked over at the young prodigy.

"Thanks, half pint," Obi replied warmly, having Ryu flinch in shock as he kept his warm smile. "We'll be seeing you soon. Promise."

"Take your time," Ryu insisted as Shirayuki gave the young boy a quick hug from behind before tailing Obi outside the office. Finding herself beside her tall knight, she swiftly grabbed at his black sleeve, grasping his attention with ease.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" Obi asked worriedly, looking down at her gentle expression.

"Yes but," Shirayuki began, blushing a little bit as she looked distantly to the floor. "We have to make a quick stop to my quarters first."

* * *

Why do I feel so powerless with a title so highly regarded and powerful?

Zen had been perched at his balcony, ignoring the stacks of work on his desk and wedding plans that were sprawled all over his office. He found himself so lost in his work, he forced himself away and escaped for some air. As he did, his azure eyes were able to check on his two aides, who were outside his office to monitor the bird keepers and conductors. They were in charge of the very undergoing of the wedding, ensuring it was perfect and everything goes according to plan. As they did, Zen couldn't help but notice the way they exchanged smiles and gave one another complimentary nods when the other instructed right.

Zen had always known those two would weave themselves to be a part of a compromised path. It had been faith that brought Kiki to this very state, and found she confided in Mitsuhide, who helped her in a battle that was far from his. At least, at the time. They worked too well alongside each other, despite Mitsuhide's silly bickering and Kiki's sarcastic replies. It was too easy to see that they were now at the point where one can't do without the other, and Zen couldn't help but smile at his.

Suddenly, his periphery was breached by two bodies heading away from the castle and to the front gate.

The tall male was obviously Obi, seeing his black hair was once again hugged by his headband that Zen couldn't believe he kept even though he advised him to let it go. The azure eyes then darted over to the body beside him, only to quickly figure that that very body was Shirayuki. Zen leaned upon his porcelain railing, attempting just to get a slightly closer look at the red-haired girl. He couldn't see her face, but each time Obi had gone a little forward, he could see a long-curved smile kept at the side of her face. And Obi owned a smile himself, curt yet existent.

The herbalist erupted a cheerful laugh and Zen wanted nothing more than what words Obi used to conjure such a beautiful sound.

His eyes traced them, watching them go to the front gates to exchange words with the guards stationed there. A few words later, and they were paying the duo adieu, having Shirayuki immediately quicken her pace. She seemed excited as Obi continued slowly, with his eyes following her content being. She was bubbly, all smiles and energy as she was around the knight that restored her heart. Zen was still oblivious to it all, but seeing Shirayuki happy because of the scoundrel made him grit his teeth harshly.

No longer with desire to remain on the balcony, Zen briskly walked back in, shut the doors behind him, and forced himself back to the damn work he wish he could rip to shreds and burn.

"I'm so excited to show you around town," Shirayuki breathed contently as Obi watched her. His face flinched a little, his temples clenching for a moment as he heard the impact of Zen's slamming. It was distant, but Obi's senses were rather strong. He wondered, but quickly dismissed it to pay his full attention back to the beautiful woman before him, giving him bright eyes and smiles.

"It'll feel a little strange," Obi began with a chuckle. He lifted his hands behind his head as the two walked down a gentle sloped hill that led to the castle. Guards were still ornate outside the castle, but it wasn't so heavily packed as the two reached closer to the town. "I've been around interrogating when we heard that Kazuki was searching for you. But that was only by the shore with Mister Mihaya, and he wasn't pleasant company."

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Shirayuki jabbed her finger in the air, quickly bringing in to her chin in thought. Obi found this motion rather adorable. "I wonder how Mihaya is, now that you've reminded me."

"Likely well, but still causing a bit of trouble," Obi said with a shrug. He too wondered over the whereabouts of the rogue. "Mister Mihaya was quite angry the time I was doing that interrogation."

"He acts like a crabby teenager, doesn't he?" Shirayuki muttered humorously, having Obi share a laugh with her as she held upon the hem of her white hood she had to go claim. "He was rather angry, d'you reckon he hates us?"

"I know as fact he doesn't like me," Obi snorts. "I poked fun at his scarf and he insulted himself with assuming I associated us as equals, and suddenly exploded."

"He did look a little funny, huh?" Shirayuki hummed. "Although you were also rogue yourself, you dressed a little better than he did. Though, now this is a different time, and that band really makes you look a little scary."

"My headband?" Obi quickly got insulted, touching the headband with a flinch. "Miss, are you telling me I look scary?"

"Obi, you'll always look scary," Shirayuki began bluntly, having Obi chuckle a bit. He was used to it—after all, it was always in the eyes that everybody backed up that same reasoning. But then Shirayuki caught his wrist and halted him, having him look back to stare down at the girl in puzzlement. "…to everyone else, that is."

Obi stared at her for a moment, seeing them just a few steps towards the entrance of the town. There were guards at their posts, surely, but facing forward with backs towards the couple. Residents of the town sauntered around, their attention to the markets and one another in exchange of trades or how some man's daughter was. But there were no eyes absorbing them, having Shirayuki quickly tug the boy forward to meet lips with lips. She was on her toes, having Obi grin from her sudden motion as he graciously took the affectionate action. Shirayuki quickly detached, snapping her head back to the road they had already touched before her heels met the floor once again.

"You're my hero," Shirayuki said quietly with a small smile. Her eyes were squinted closed, with crinkles at the ends of them and tints of pink surging her cheeks. God damn it all, she's a damn beauty. Obi's heart throbbed heavily with such pride to be hers and pain that he had slowly found himself becoming selfish. But damn it all, he didn't care. "Everyone should see my hero's face properly so I could flaunt him around."

Obi snickered at this, grinning in disbelief as he stared wistfully at the girl. Her emerald eyes were revealed again to him, and he could once more indulge in the beautiful brilliance of them. He then gave her one good look before bowing down before her. Shirayuki retracted her hands once, unsure for a moment before realizing what Obi was implying. Obi immediately felt her gentle hands come in contact with the sides of his head before slipping the garment off of it. Obi rose again to watch as she folded the small entity into the wooden basket she brought with her as a tote.

"Let's go inside now, okay?" Shirayuki began quietly, having Obi nod before he rubbed his forehead and followed the precious girl with ease.

They started at the docks, having the two take in the busy area by the sea. To their right, of course, were the waters in which highly vital trades and travel occurred that kept Clarines and many other states living well. To the left were shacks worth of markets. Woman held baskets of fruit on their heads with children wrapped to their backs with silk clothe. Men were walking around, some guards, others were simply native men roaming about or sailors carrying heavy boxes and cargo. Splashes of color were all over, very much different from the white and blue constant of the castle. Viridian and apricot, such refreshing colors that made this town so lovely and easy to love by anyone.

As Shirayuki guided Obi around, she couldn't help but remember about her kidnapping. Though it has been so long, she can't help but realize so many things about that very event. It was Obi who dared make the first attack, throwing one of his small knives to the evil water witch to give Shirayuki some sort of chance to get out of her reach. And Obi, like the man he was, allowed Zen to make her believe he was the true hero and Obi did nothing of dire significance. But it was Obi's audacity and trust in Shirayuki's boldness that saved her life. Obi was not a man, but rather a force that everyone should be very terrified of.

"D'you like peaches, Obi?" Shirayuki asked sweetly, having Obi watch her halt in front of a shack. It was a fruit stand with a nice woman wearing a bandanna around her hair. She gave Shirayuki such a welcoming smile, Shirayuki couldn't help but return it. She then looked at her knight and presents the basket of mentioned fruit.

"I like the ones that are mostly pink than yellow," Obi began, having the old woman take his words before hovering her hand over her stock of peaches presented. In seconds, she grabbed one of the peaches and held it out to the boy, having him grab it curiously.

"These are the sweetest peaches that have ever been harvest!" The woman says proudly. "And that one is especially pink and plump. It must be incredibly sweet and juicy."

"I'll be taking your word then, Old Miss," Obi hummed graciously, grabbing a few dill from his bag before giving it to the woman. He overpaid, having Shirayuki stare at her in confusion. "Pick some for half pint and Miss Garak. I'm sure they'd very much appreciate it." He took himself a bite of the peach, tasting the sweetness explode in his mouth. He then offered it out to Shirayuki, who flushed before slowly going and taking herself a small bite.

"That's a great idea!" She hummed through chews.

Obi watched as Shirayuki picked out a few fruit to bring back to her fellow pharmacists and friends. She chimed about how she wanted to bake them some sort of pie, and requested that she and Obi also buy brown sugar and the most delectable honey. And Obi was all for it, so long as her smile was warm and wide full of content and happiness. It also warmed his heart to see how much she loves everyone else and wants to treat them to something sweet. It's almost like it just bursts straight out of her saccharine heart.

"Oh Obi, look!"

The girl stumbled upon a body jewelry market. Obi looked at all the shiny ornaments, the holders practically vomiting a rainbow. Stones were ornate of all colors stuck into iron and silver chains worth of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and all sorts of piercings to alter the body. He shuttered to see the owner: some old geezer with piercings all over his shriveling body.

"Would you ever want to poke a hole in your ear for a piercing like that?" Shirayuki hummed, having Obi watch as the man presented one of his large, saggy gages that were in the large stretch of his earlobes. He sweat dropped for a moment, attempting his best to hide his intimidation.

"Though an intriguing concept," Obi began, watching as the old man lifted up a sharp, metallic needle between his boney fingers. "…I don't think body alteration is for me."

"You sound scared," Shirayuki amused as she moved on from the shack. Obi allowed one more glance at the jewelry before rushing to her side to observe other things that won't puncture into his flesh. "Is the almighty Obi terrified of a small needle?"

"Must I describe how sharp that needle was, Miss?" Obi highlighted, wincing a little bit just at the thought of someone doing that to his earlobe, or any part of his body for that matter. "I'm not scared but… I like my body without holes, thank you."

"Obi, you've got a large scar in the middle of your chest," Shirayuki reasoned, having Obi chuckle. "I really doubt that small needle will cause pain far greater than whatever happened there."

"I wonder," Obi replied, having Shirayuki shove him a little bit as they continued looking around the shacks.

As they lounged, Obi found himself carrying the basket that was soon becoming heavy with every stop they did. Shirayuki got some berries, linens, ribbons, and sweets that Obi has never tried before. She offered him a piece of this delicious chocolate and he suddenly fell in love with it. Although the weight became a little annoying, Obi was so happy to see Shirayuki enjoying herself. She tried on these heels and almost fell in them, pure laughter leaving her mouth. She wrapped on this baby blue bonnet on her head and gave Obi such a cute, head-tilted smile that throbbed his heart with love for her. He wondered so much about how this girl practically controlled him without her even realizing it.

"Oh Obi, look at that!" The girl wistfully exclaimed, pointing at the small crowd brewing near the docks. Obi followed obediently, the bit of dill he still had jingly at his leg as he followed the curious girl. Her boots clinked quickly with her enhanced velocity, having him smirk when she couldn't get through the crowd of tall people (mostly men it seemed) as she was far too short. So when Obi finally got close, he saw the shindig and cleared his throat.

"Move it, this little Miss would like to see!" Obi roared, having the men turn to flinch at the cat-likes the knight owned. They quickly stepped away, growling but a little terrified to really lash back. Shirayuki giggled under her hood as she made her way to the center. Obi followed right behind her, leering at everyone around who had any ideas to bring harm to his Mistress. But as he made it to center, he heard her breath hitch in such adorable wander.

On a makeshift stage made out of several wooden boxes were 2 women dancing sensually. They were belly dancers, Obi immediately identified. He also sighed in disappointment, realizing why the crowd was predominantly men. He did admit, they were both beautiful. They were both a more caramel tone, with these identical peanut-brown eyes that must be foreign in these lands. One was swallowed up in a blue get up while the other was in an identical red one. If Obi had to guess, these two were twin sisters, and obviously made a living together doing this… _sensual_ activity.

He only wondered why Shirayuki was not only ogling, but blushed a very little bit. And somehow, without even trying, the blue dancer noticed the herbalist and offered her hands.

"Come up, dear," the girl beckoned quietly, her caramel hands ornate with smooth callouses and small cuts. But they were nonetheless soft and likely inviting, as Shirayuki backed up shyly with her eyes full of temptation. "I don't bite, I promise."

The girl had managed to grab Shirayuki's wrist, having Shirayuki gasp in shock as she was lifted up on the crates. The men hollered and hooted, having Obi's grip on the basket tighten from wanting to punch all of them. But the knight only moved closer, just to be as close to his lady as possible to ensure he could save her at any given moment.

"I-I don't dance very well!" Shirayuki spewed shyly, her creamy cheeks slowly being taken over by a peach tint as the two sisters grabbed her hands kindly.

"Just follow our lead and keep twirling," the red girl hummed.

Obi watched curiously as Shirayuki stiffly moved along with the flexible sisters. He could tell she was nervous as this wasn't exactly in her set of abilities. But gradually, the sisters had cooed her several encouraging words and got her to use her hips better. She twirled more loosely, the skirt of her dressing flowing more freely as the sisters took turns on holding her hand up and allowing her to spin. Shirayuki's giggles along with the drum beat that was somewhere out of the crowd was enough to lighten Obi's eyes as he watched his Mistress enjoy herself.

"Yeah!"

"Gorgeous!"

The hooting of these males slowly wiped the smile from Obi's face. He glared at them without tilting his head, wanting nothing more than to stuff their mouth with peaches to shut them up completely. It sent uncomfortable trembles down the man's spine when they began uttering such explicit words about his pure, innocent Mistress. Disgusting scoundrels, Obi thought to himself, his pearly white rows of teeth gritting against one another.

Then, suddenly, Shirayuki caught enough wind and managed to have the hood fall from her head. There came loose, the red locks that has brought so much trouble and harm to her for so long. The crowd halted for a moment, before increasing the volume of their yells and using more nasty words that should not be used to describe women at all.

"E-eh?" Shirayuki breathed, the girls still twirling her around while Shirayuki became a little frantic. She felt the lack of hood over her head. She felt exposed—the equivalent to how these ladies were exposed. But Shirayuki didn't want to show her redhead of hair. She just wanted a nice day with her lover in the market, shopping and exchanging cute nothings with one another.

"She'd be a gem in my crew, if I'm being honest." Obi heard these words from a grunt, having his eyes narrow as he paid close attention to this newfound discussion.

"Yeah, I'd be willing to pay more than ever to snatch that girl for myself," another grunt hummed, the two exchanging hardy laughs before continuing their disgusting conversation. "Oh, the things I'd be able to do to that girl…" Obi glanced back to see the two, having them notice his leer and falter slightly.

"Keep talking like that and you won't even have the brain to think about them," Obi growled. "'That girl' is with me, so I'd be more than elated if you could be quiet before I force your mouth shuts. And really," Obi paused, his free hand whipping out one of his many sharp, ninja knives between his index and middle fingers, "I'd rather not do that right now."

The two men grew pale, having them back away into the crowd before they were gone from Obi's sight. He smirked before turning back to his Mistress, who was evidently growing extremely frantic and dizzy. He put the basket down gently, keeping himself wary of his Mistress. As expected, Shirayuki had accidentally stepped on some money and began to fall on her back, having Obi shove people out of his way to catch her. A grunt hummed in her ear and Shirayuki emitted a nervous squeal, slowly opening her eyes to see her knight right next to her, in his arms.

"I thought you've already fallen for me, Miss," Obi began to joke softly to the girl. "How many times are you willing to do so?"

"Less times if you're going to use such a bad line," Shirayuki whispered, having Obi wink down at her as he quickly walked over and bent down to grab the basket. Shirayuki always wondered how he could handle so much weight, especially in such an uncomfortable position. But Obi was a wonder himself, and he couldn't budge to be uncovered. So Shirayuki just smiled and thanked him for catching her.

"Sire, how much for your precious item there?" A man hummed beside, having him wave around a bag of dill teasingly in front of Obi. Several other grunts joined in too, shouting out better deals with every one that gets put up. Obi couldn't help but remain stone-faced as the two sisters bent down to talk with Shirayuki.

"You know, love," blue began, giving her a small smile. "You could be a fantastic dancer if you joined us."

"Eh?" Shirayuki replied quietly, unsure as to what she was getting at.

"We tour all around the world providing our services and receiving a lot in return," red said in a hush voice behind her covering bandana. She grabbed a handful of the coins on their stage and jiggled it. "Would you be up to travelling the seas with us?"

"Ah, it-it's a very sweet offer, but I can't," Shirayuki stammered shyly, her cheeks flushing red as Obi frightened the men with a cold, angry glare.

"Why not?" Blue hummed woefully.

"Because I'm busy with my practice, as I'm a doctor," Shirayuki informed the two. Her emerald eyes then looked over at her knight, who practically had the crowd kneeling before him with his malicious stare and unamused by the men's offers. They were cowering, having Shirayuki quietly snicker before turning back to the ladies. "Also…"

"Also?" The women pondered simultaneously.

"I'm too busy being his to go anywhere," Shirayuki said warmly, having Obi turn back once he heard her utter those words. His cheeks felt like they were being burned as he looked at his Mistress. Her arms slowly came to wrap around his neck happily, holding him tightly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "And we've chosen our own path already. Thank you for the offer, but I cannot accept it."

The woman frowned, but quickly lifted their faces up in understanding. Shirayuki giggled as red grabbed her hoodie and lifted it over her head. Shirayuki was agape from this gesture, but soon flashed a pursed smile as the two women looked at her. Then, blue looked back and grabbed a handful of money before offering it to Shirayuki. Shirayuki released one arm from Obi's neck and allowed the dill to fall down into her petite hand.

"What's this for?"

"For coming to dance even though you were completely uncomfortable to do so," the woman stated warmly. "You are rather bold, I could see that. Determination fights away your hesitance with ease it seems, and for that I am rather thankful. I've never seen that before, and now that I have, I think I have gotten everything I wanted from Clarines."

The other sister nodded, lifting their hands up to bid farewell to the lovers. Obi nodded as Shirayuki returned a sweet smile. The sisters then turned around, revealing pouches from their baggy pants in order to collect their earnings. As Obi walked away from the stage, he put on his glare for the grunts, having them back away as Obi guided his Mistress out of there. But once they got far enough, Shirayuki noticed how mute he remained, his jawline still clenching as his honey eyes were dark and ready to break someone with its vexation.

"Why're you still angry?" Shirayuki hummed, dropping the coins on her tummy to grab the boy by the tip of his nose. He tilted his head over from her tough tug, having him stare down at her as she revealed a pout. "Stop with the scary face."

"I'd help it if I could, Mistress," Obi muttered quietly, crinkling his nose in attempts for her to let go. Which she did, reluctantly. A bit of worry clouded her eyes as Obi began walking them down the docks. "But those men… they were saying very nasty words and things I never want to be heard said about you. I feel absolutely sick and would have punched them into the water if you weren't there, keeping me calm with your mere existence."

"But we're away from them now…" Shirayuki hummed, feeling Obi's hand tighten against her side as he suddenly turned and took them more deep into the town. She could tell he wanted to be nowhere near the docks right now, and that was fine with her. But he seemed so angry; she wanted nothing more than to carve a smile on his lips.

"It just… bothered me a bit, Miss," Obi mumbled quietly as he carried her down past the people and the residence buildings. "I'll be alright."

She watched him attentively as Obi looked straight with a stern stare. She grabs the dill in her hands and wraps her arm around his neck again, securing her hold as she continued watching him. Although he was angry, Shirayuki found herself a bit amused and warmed to see Obi so angry about such a small thing. She'd figure he'd be at his peak whenever she was in danger or got hurt in any way. But he's practically seething when no one has even laid a finger on her.

And, if she was being honest: she loved it.

"Hey," Shirayuki sounded below him, having Obi tilt his head down to stare at her as he slowed his pace. Her emerald eyes scanned around, seeing how little people there were on this road. But Shirayuki was seeking more privacy. But then her green orbs luckily found a small alley that held nothing but a few broken crates in the cavern that was no more than 7 feet long. "Let's go in there?"

Obi looked up to see it, having him question it but oblige as he slowly walked into it.

"Miss?" Obi breathed, having him a little shocked to feel her let his neck go and hop from his arms. He quickly aided her with his arm when she was unstable when suddenly on her two feet. But quickly, she poured the dill in his pouch and took the basket from him to place it on the floor. Shirayuki then grabbed the parts of his green jacket where it could be buttoned up. She tugged him more into the cavern, where they were licked by the shadows. Then, with not too much force, Shirayuki pushed him against the wall behind him. He looked at her, astonished, as his lips parted and his poppy pupils dilate. "Miss—."

Before he knew it, Shirayuki had got on her toes and smashed her lips on his. Obi's hands quickly retreated against the wall, his palms feeling the brick upon them as he felt his Mistress' supple lips upon his. _This is bad,_ Obi somewhat panicked. It was so, _so_ bad how much Obi wanted her. Not in bed, but in general. He just wants _her_ as her sweet tongue fought its way into Obi's mouth. There was a sudden fresh taste of peach as the moist tongues swirled around each other while Obi savored the softness of her plump lips. Oh geez, oh geez, _oh geez_. Their teeth clattered from the aggression, but the two ignored it completely to indulge in Shirayuki's sudden dominance and Obi's easy submission.

His fingers bent desperately, seeking some stimulation for them as his nails dragged themselves on the hard, processed element. He could feel the rigid wall peel away at his dead, dry skin while the Mistress' hands flattened themselves on his chest. Shirayuki began gnawing on his bottom lip a bit, having Obi's heart hammering harshly against his chest as he let her love him. He grazed his tongue upon her upper lip, swallowing down a squeal from the herbalist as the color of their cheeks were a searing crimson.

 _How was this even happening?_

Obi's hands clenched into fists, feeling his nails eagerly prepare to cut into his flesh. He didn't know how much more he could take and how to settle down the desire to have more of her. It wouldn't make him better than the scoundrels who were willing to throw coins for her. They wished they knew her the way I do, Obi growled to himself, his fists clenching harsher and harsher to maintain his self-control. Shirayuki popped an eye open, noticing one of the fists struggle. She knew that Obi still couldn't adapt to giving himself to her completely. That included for him to expression himself to her, completely.

"Obi—." Shirayuki breathed against his chapped lips, her hands quickly evading his chest to grab his fists. Obi instantly opened his eyes, having his eyes open up to watch his Mistress as she forced his hands open and clung them on her upper waist. He tried to reel them away, but she held him persistently by his fingers, refusing to let him go loose. She continued massaging his bottom lip with hers as Obi kept tilting his head side to side to nip at hers. And just like that, she managed to calm Obi down and felt his hands ease against her body.

" _God_ -," Obi growled against the girl's lips, his voice strained but full of hunger as he absorbed the heated breaths emitted by his lover. "Sorry… m'so selfish, Mi-stress… no one else should look at you _except_ me… _only me_ -."

Her hands suddenly made his way to his cheeks, and his eyes snapped open to look at her emerald eyes, big and brilliant than ever.

"Be selfish," Shirayuki struggled out, the two panting harshly as their breaths collided into the air. Their chests heaved desperately for air, their lungs suffering from the sudden passionate kiss Shirayuki incited between the two. "I'm all yours— _be as selfish as you want_ …. so long as you're showing me you— _all of it._ "

"If only," Obi breathed honestly, leaning his head upon hers as he breathed heavily. Shirayuki felt her heart deflate, but suddenly found his marigold eyes shining when looking into her own emerald beauties. "But I'll extend my limit."

Without hesitation at all, Obi's fingertips suddenly jabbed into Shirayuki's side, not enough to hurt and tickle, but enough to have a grip on her. Urgently, he forced her body against his, having Shirayuki squeak against his lips, feeling the loving vibrations of her sound. As she felt his love, she realized why exactly Obi couldn't be as selfish as he wanted to be.

He wanted it at the right time, when they're far in their path so she wouldn't change her mind about him. He's still insecure, and she completely understood that and accepted it. Plus, she did say she wanted to keep their relationship on the low, and Obi has more respect for her than anything that he will ever want. _God, he's so good to me._

His hands slowly crawled their way up her body to her neck, clamping around it with no grip or tightness. Obi always avoided hurting her as his thumbs held her jaw up to keep her supple lips on his. But Shirayuki was struggling to level with his lips, as her ankles were soon giving out. She kept panting his name upon his lips, her hands going down to his shoulders to try to hold herself up. So Obi took it upon himself to bring his hands back down to take her waist and lift her up. Shirayuki quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as Obi smoothly held her by her thighs once she crossed her legs around him.

"I'm seriously…" Obi began, his lips still clashing with hers though the two were growing weak. "Going to lose a lung or two…"

"Hah… agreed," Shirayuki breathed, the two calming their lip contact to have them just touch each other. No movement, no more tongue or teeth clattering. They just touched each other, exchanging heat and soreness as they gaped for air. Obi's mind was broken, his thoughts too messy to even conjure anything that makes sense or at least something from the many thoughts scrambled. Shirayuki was too elated to also think properly—or at all. Everything was messy but all the two were sure of was that they were both breathing, their hearts were beating at the same time, and both pair of cheeks were as red as fire.

"W-we should…" Obi began, Shirayuki seeing complete cloudiness in his amber orbs. It was entertaining to see Obi so fixated on her as well as at a loss of words. "Get that thing for… half pint…"

"O-oh right." Carefully, Obi let his Mistress down, having her jellyleg syndrome activate as she immediately leaned towards Obi to avoid falling to the ground. He held her shoulders, chuckling as Shirayuki sheepishly dug her face into his chest. "They've broken again…"

"I got you, Miss," Obi hummed warmly, leaning her against the wall to take his place as he turned his back to her. He slowly bent down, grabbing the basket as he waited for his lover to reside on his back. "Hop on."

With ease, Shirayuki lowered herself a little to hang her arms over her lover's shoulders, wrapping them around his neck so he could lift her up with ease. Obi did her the favor and caught her thighs in the inaccurate oval spaces provided by the arching of his arms as he held her high and securely. He slowly trotted out, looking around to ensure nobody was suspicious or looking before casually walking out of the alley and hummed at Shirayuki for directions as to where Ryu's desired package was. As Shirayuki guided the way, Obi looked up at her to catch her attention.

"Miss, I'm no pharmacist or anything," Obi began with a somewhat anxious gulp. "But how do you think we'll cover our swollen lips? I doubt it'll be healed anytime soon."

"…We'll just say it was an allergy to something very sweet," Shirayuki hummed with a proud smile, having Obi snicker as he carried her all the way to the shop to get Ryu's his items.


	37. Thirty-Six

**just a lil zen contemplation x short tho aha**

 **THIRTY-SIX – Sinking Into The Red**

 **15** _Days Until The Wedding_

"Mm…"

A buzzing hum came from the slouched Prince. The blonde and turquoise-haired aides stood with proper posture, both pair of eyes glued on the white-haired royal before them. Kiki noticed how slow Zen had been dragging the quill along the parchment. She noticed him biting his bottom puce lip, not in anxiety but rather with a desire to chew or gnaw. His azure eyes were much dimmer and hollow, lifeless essentially. Those eyelids of his as well kept threatening to close completely, as Zen would catch himself dozing and quickly regained himself from the crinkling of his nose. Mitsuhide just noticed a splotch of dirt upon the shoulder blade of his blazer.

"Zen, are you feeling alright?" Kiki spoke softly, genuine concern jumping off her tongue as Zen dropped his inked pen and let out a heavy sigh. "Sir?" Zen dropped his elbows on the desk, bending them with his hands open to hold his face. He nuzzled into those hands, feeling the callouses and dryness of them with distaste. They dent into his skin with ease as all his cares were at it's low.

"I hope," Zen groaned. "I've been feeling a little under the weather."

"D'you want to go to the medical wing?" Kiki suggested quietly, staring warily as Zen slowly rose from his desk. She heard his bones crack from the sudden stretch, as he hasn't really moved much the entire day. His muscles must be incredibly stiff.

Zen waved her off as he used one hand to lean against his desk. "No, that's quite alright…" His head felt heavy, his aides suddenly going double as his periphery darkened to a shadowy black. He lost his balanced for a moment, falling against his desk to keep himself up. Emitting irritated grunts, he brings his free hand up to cover his forehead. It was searing.

"You're very unwell," Kiki quickly spewed, walking promptly over the boy to hold him securely by his upper arm. Zen couldn't bother swatting her away, as Kiki knows everything instantly and knows what's best all the time. She quickly but gently slapped his hand away and felt the forehead for herself. He was incredibly warm, more warm than healthy. "You need to see a pharmacist."

Jolts of pain strike at Zen's stomach, following a loud gurgling.

"I-I'm fine, you guys, seriously-."

"We're going to the medical wing," Mitsuhide immediately insisted. Zen met those brown orbs and immediately knew he lost. Those eyes were drowning with worry, refusing to be washed out by Zen's stubbornness. Kiki guided Zen away from his desk, having Zen drag his hand until it was off. A few documents flew off and sprawled about, but the Prince couldn't be bothered with it.

Mitsuhide clung onto his free arm, helping Kiki a great deal as they pulled open the double doors and began trotting down a corridor. "God, I shouldn't see her," Zen whispered nervously to himself, having the two aides allow the words to dissolve in air as they responded to him in silence. "…But I want to, so bad…"

Zen knew he was sick. He knew that he had suddenly become a monstrous being towards the person that touched him and woke him up to true happiness. He was selfish, and cruel, and all sorts of untrustworthy that Shirayuki doesn't deserve to endure. He's holed himself in his office during free time, knowing as fact that if he was out, he'd be searching for her. And that very thought brought a disgusting taste into Zen's mouth.

But what can he do? He caused all of this and as much as he wants to reverse it and deny it, he can't. Prince Zen of Wistalia is to be wedded with Princess Elizabeth Knight of her state. He is to be betrothed to this petite item in 15 days. 2 weeks and a day. He has several, several hours to waste on dwelling about in his quarters and thinking about the dollop of red that has taken over his life by its rarity. God, since when did he become so pathetic?

Zen's eyes were clouded, very unfocused as Mitsuhide and Kiki practically began to drag him down the corridors. He started losing sense in his legs after admitting defeat to his mind. There was so much to think about, so much to regret with a high dosage of self-loathe. The Prince could no longer use his brain productively to keep his body up and moving. He looked over to Kiki, before going over to Mitsuhide, apology in his eyes as they passed several worried guards and maids.

"Ryu!" Kiki quickly sounded, reeling Zen back to reality a bit more as he found himself in the office shared by said boys name and the red dollop of his life. Mitsuhide took reign and sat him in a stool, his hands crawled up to his shoulders to hold the Prince up properly. "The Prince isn't feeling well—we don't know what it is."

Quickly, the small boy came to view, standing before the slightly slouched Prince. Zen could see his aqua orbs, looking as clear as the oceans by islands, the pebbles worth of his pupils threatening to cause ripples. Ryu was much more pale than a few moments ago, his small hand brought up to Zen's forehead and neck.

"He's probably gaining a fever," Ryu muttered informatively, holding onto the sharp jawline of the Prince, to tilt his head. His now weak skin was devoid of warmth and his usual tan self. "Miss Kiki, if you can bring Miss Garak over so she can test his blood and its current properties. We'll have to wait for Shirayuki to come to get the concrete details for herself."

"Sh-Shirayuki?" Zen murmured weakly, the sight of Ryu going triple as Zen diverted his eyes around the room. He saw Kiki leave with a purple streak, feeling Mitsuhide's grip tighten as Ryu kept his stare on the Prince. "Where is she?"

"She's likely still out in the town," Ryu informed simply. Just as Zen figured. "She wanted to get a few things as well as take herself a day off out of the castle."

"A-and Obi?"

"He accompanied her." Of course he did. Zen raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he knew exactly where those two were and the fact that they went together. He watched them, the beautiful red-haired girl who was walking right beside and protected by the scary man with cat eyes. He saw them leave, their beating hearts right next to each other as they became distant from his own. "She should be back soon," Ryu lightly spewed.

"Ah." Zen's mouth went dry. Trickles of sweat were slowly beginning to form, oozing through the pores of his body to add brilliance to his skin. Ryu widened his eyes at this and reeled his hands away, looking down to find them moist. Zen gave him apologetic eyes as he leaned back against Mitsuhide's board-like front. He felt dizzy, so lightheaded that he was sure he will fall and pass out if Mitsuhide let go of his hands for a second. And that, of course, was no good.

Sound began to fade, everything had been spinning. In Zen's head, he could see colors, colors that don't go together, begin to fuse and mesh into an eyesore-conjuring entity. He could still feel the flesh colors of Ryu, but more horizontal and dim as his eyelids began to fall down. All these colors were so bland, so generic and repetitive. There was no splash of new, or anything he really wanted to see. He just wanted the throbbing in his brain to stop, for his heart beat not to sound so loudly in his ears.

But then, it was the erupt laughter of a gentle voice that brought Zen back into everything. Ryu's slapping wasn't as effective as that soft voice that meant more than the world to the Prince. He diverted the clouded eyes over to the doorway, knowing that distant voice was only coming closer and closer. But then it stopped, another voice interjecting, before the clattering of boots and heels and all sorts of thudding sounds came into play. They were coming, and they were coming _fast_.

Then there it was: the blurry bubble of crimson.

"Shira… yuki?" Zen muttered, opening his eyes as much as he can as he saw her drop her wood woven basket and rush over to him. His vision was shaky, but he tried desperately to focus it so he could see her face much clearly. And it worked, no surprise about that. The large emerald eyes were right before his, her poppy seed pupils wide and diverting every which way around his face to see his details. Zen could see the green color shake a bit, feeling her petite hands snake up his neck to cup the heat that he had been producing without wanting to. "Shirayu-."

"Prince, hush for a moment." He obliged as the intoxicating scent of her breath entered his nostrils. She smelled of peaches and berries, the sappy, sugary, sweetness of the juicy, plump edibles. His eyes went down to see the residuum of her treat upon her oddly plump and swollen lips. The saccharine stickiness resided upon her soft, rose lips, having them glisten against the lantern lights lit in the office. He wondered what they tasted like, and if he can play off an accidental forward fall just to connect his lips with hers. Just for a moment of pleasure and happiness he hasn't felt since his engagement announcement. "His eyes—they keep falling. Obi, get me one of the peach."

 _Oh?_ Zen raised his brows. _Obi is here, too?_ His azure eyes departed from the pleasuring sight of the herbalist in search of his firsthand scoundrel. And sauntering over to Ryu's desk, he found the tall man beside it, arms behind him with amber eyes dim and full of worry: the only thing Zen is seeing. He noticed that Obi's rouge lips were too somewhat bigger and bugling, but Zen couldn't find the effort to piece everything out. Either that or the Prince didn't want to accept the reality of those two. So for now he just leered at the man, seeing the heart-throbbing worry in his eyes and the straight line created between his pursed lips. The pale man as well had beads of sweat trickling down his temples, knowing that Obi did love his Master and that'll never falter.

Oh _God_ the excruciating envy that has suddenly taken over Zen's heart was so damn painful. He hated how Obi smiled down at her, indulging in the very light that everyone saw in her and instantly had them wrapped around her fingers without even knowing it. The way Shirayuki gifted him not only her presence, but her words and that precious laughter and the smell of strawberries and life. He hated how Obi was probably the one now hugging her when she cries, helping her up when she falls, and giving her the sweet, supple kisses that were disgustingly sappy but incredible.

Zen gives him one last good look before going back to the beauty that suddenly pricked into the bend of his elbow with a needle. He winced. "…I just need a bit, okay?" Shirayuki spoke softly, her lips curt and a pretty blossom shade danced upon her lips. Her emerald eyes glistened momentarily at him before the pupils diverted down to his pierced arm. "Obi, pass me one of the peaches."

"Yes!" Zen listened as Obi obliged, moving away from a box that suddenly appeared to go over to Shirayuki's basket. He rummaged through and grabbed out a peach, the fuzzy, warm-colored entity being held by the servant before he offering it to Shirayuki.

"Thank you, Obi," Shirayuki spoke warmly, a small smile appearing on her face for literally a second before it dropped. She then met Zen's eyes, her pupils flickering with… what is it, discomfort? She lifted up the fruit and held it right in front of Zen's lips. "Eat." Never daring to deny her requests, Zen, weakly opened wide and gritted his pearly whites down. Juice spewed away in drops as the saccharine goodness intoxicated his taste buds. It surged through his body, a sudden energy coming through from the sweetness of it.

"What's the peach going to do?" Mitsuhide hummed anxiously, still providing Zen with his body to lean against as Shirayuki pulled out the needle and allowed Ryu to patch him up. He felt cotton being pressed down with much pressure as Ryu snapped at Obi to get a few things. Kiki was leaning against the doorway, watching anxiously.

"It's really sweet, the sugars will keep him up with give him a bit of energy," Shirayuki informed as she kept offering it to him. Zen obliged, though weak and not necessarily desiring the fruit, as he took big bites of the bulbous, juicy fruit. But he actually did want it—or really, his stomach _wanted_ it. No, actually—his stomach _needed_ it. "M'also using it to test something…"

Zen ate away at the peach briskly; almost seeming like his life actually depended on it. Shirayuki stared at him wistfully, having him guess that she was taking mental notes as she did not have access to a book and quill. But she did watch him; her eyes squinted with wrinkles at the ends of them, her emerald eyes as dim as a forest in the night. But Zen's heart deflated a bit, noticing that her cheeks were not up and tainted pink from the embarrassment and joy of being so close to him.

No, there was no stammering, no stuttering or broken words. Her eyes were not immensely bright with a shine that used to be given solely to him as she was always delighted to see him. Her lips did not form a smile, regardless of the current situation they were in. Her hands no longer felt right, still soft and smooth yet they no longer held its warmth like they did before. No sweat and clamminess from the nervousness Zen tended to conjure whenever he told her sweet words or stolen kisses.

"D'you mind if I place my hand on your belly for a moment?" Shirayuki hummed, having Zen nod in consent as she began to unbutton his usual royal attire. It would be lewd if the circumstances were completely different, but Zen couldn't even bring himself to delve into such a dirty thought. He allowed her to open him up until he was bare, his torso clammy with sweat and pale from the high anxiety levels. But Shirayuki didn't mind—she was too brave to mind such measly, non-hostile details. Her petite hand brought itself on his belly, with the other away from her as she shook the vial of Zen's crimson DNA.

"W-well?" Mitsuhide hummed nervously, having Zen know as fact that his aide was prepared to release his bowels without intention. He wasn't as freaked out, even though he's currently the victim of this sudden illness. But he knew he was in good hands—after all, he was in Shirayuki's hands. Shirayuki bit down on the tip of her tongue, her eyes diverted elsewhere in the distance as she moved her fingertips around his torso. Zen guessed she could feel his stomach growling, having Shirayuki raise her eyebrows to leer back at the boy.

"Prince," Shirayuki began calmly, gently. Her voice of _pure gold_. "Have you eaten today?"

Zen froze, feeling blood surge about into his cheeks as the two aides flinched by such a question. It was idiotic, practically ridiculous to think that he would be getting all these symptoms.

"I may have forgotten to eat my 3 daily meals today," Zen muttered quietly. "But I don't feel good—unsteady and sickly."

"Your Highness, you probably have temporary vertigo from your lack of nutrients for the day," Shirayuki said quietly. "If you don't eat, you'll get light-headed with the worst migraine. You have to eat—at least breakfast."

"Will do," Zen murmured in response. Shirayuki huffed, turning around to grab a few things from her basket before turning to the boy. In her hands were another peach, a nice violet plum and an apple, red as her hair. She got Kiki to hold the peach and the plum while she held the apple in her hand. She rubbed it against the chest area of her dress before offering it out to the Prince.

"Eat these and get someone to bring you some bread," Shirayuki hummed as Zen reluctantly grabbed the apple. "Lay off for the night, sleep immediately. You need some food and a goodnights rest so you can operate flawlessly tomorrow. And don't think I won't know—I'll send Ryu up to your office to check your blood again and make sure you eat."

"I will, Shirayuki," Zen muttered with a nod. Mitsuhide grabbed him by his upper arms and brought him to his feet again. The aide slouched beside him, allowing Zen to loosely hang an arm over his shoulder as Zen looked politely at the two herbalists and nodded. "Thank you both for your service. Please have a good rest of the evening."

"To you as well, Your Highness." The two pharmacists spewed simultaneously. Painfully, Zen absorbs one last good look at the red-haired woman before allowing Mitsuhide to drag him out. Kiki quickly rushed to assist, feeling the two on both of his sides as they trudged out of the office and headed straight for his quarters. As they slowly made their way, Zen could hear their voices boom so distantly.

"…Good job, Mistress…"

"It was no biggie…"

"So _modest_ …"

Zen could feel a hug ensue, having him grit his teeth harshly as he continued to make his way to his bedroom. There was a silence between the 3 as they went down the corridors, knowing Zen had been too overwhelmed with going there. _She_ was the reason why he didn't want to go. _She_ was the reason why he has to hole himself in his office. _She's_ the reason why no other woman would ever been perfectly suited for him because she made the standard.

And as he found himself only steps before his room, Zen could only think about how he will only meet one Shirayuki and she no longer is in his hands. And truly, to what extent did he force himself to go to just to not only suffer, but to still sink into the red and drown in pure discomfort?


	38. Thirty-Seven

**such a late update yikes. so sorry- uni is so stressful. hope you enjoy this small, but vital chapter x**

 **THIRTY-SEVEN – Stuck In Their Practice**

 **14** _Days Until The Wedding_

Obi and Shirayuki were up very early when a maid was sent to the herbalists' bedroom at the very beginnings of dawn to deliver an urgency report from Garak.

Yatsufusa had done Shirayuki the favor to run some tests and studies of the sample of the Prince's blood. She would have done it herself this morning, but Yatsufusa has been suffering insomnia as of lately and traded that very task for some medicine (to which Shirayuki accepted wholeheartedly). And so here she was, in her office with her knight along with Garak and Ryu.

"Was this everything he reported?" Shirayuki questioned, reading down the jotted notes in Zen's medical record that was designated for him. She had been sat on her stool, recalling how Zen was sitting here not too long ago with the large, leather book on her desk and thoughts draining her mind.

"This was everything he could find," Garak hummed. She twiddled the small, covered vial of the Prince's crimson blood, which was still fairly chill from preservation. "I ran a few of the tests myself this morning just to double check, and he was right. This is all the data, thoroughly analyzed and checked."

Shirayuki let out a buzzed hum, her thoughts connecting one another as she went through Yatsufusa's handwriting. She fetched her personal notebook of notes, a small moleskin that was dyed red—specifically for her. Pouring more ink into the small, transparent container, Shirayuki dipped her quill and flipped to a fresh page to take notes and see if her brain can collect further information if she rewrote it.

Obi has figured out how Shirayuki's mind works in regards of note taking. Garak had dismissed herself when Shirayuki gave her a sweet gracious comment. Obi sauntered over to his Mistress, standing by the window to watch her scribble upon the pressed parchment. He squints his eyes for a brief moment, as if his sight were altered, in pure curiosity of the girl's activities. But he then smiled warmly, realizing what she had been doing.

Shirayuki's mind was of a machine. She had a regime, see. Her face would crinkle up, making it more curt with her brows furrowed and her eyes squinted so much so to create long, shadowy wrinkles by the ends of them. She tends to bite down on her lip, see, to enhance her focus levels. Sometimes doing this made her forget how to breathe but she was more or less fine. When she took notes or retook them, she didn't plagiarize. She'd formulate it in her own way that makes much more sense to her and still is entirely correct. Obi notices that she precisely draws out the writing, too, creating imagery for herself to make it more clear and interpretable to anyone else who's just as curious as her about her practice.

He also notices the way her irises were much dimmer, no brilliance but no real depiction of sorrow. She was so fixed about Zen's case that she seemed to have shut herself off for a bit. Obi watched through the minutes passing how she hasn't unglued herself from the two books and only relieves herself from it to stretch her arms or rub her eyes. She didn't seem tense or agitated… more like neutral and not necessarily feeling any sort of sadness or content. She was acting almost like a robot.

"Miss?" Obi had finally piped, hoping that he'll get her attention without completely derailing her from her work or making her angry by doing the very thing.

"Mm?" She hummed, her face not daring to turn as she resumed her scribbling. Her poppy seed pupils dragged themselves left to write in pursuit of where her quill leaves its black trail. Her free hand is tense; slightly bend at the first joint of the fingers. Her fingernails touched Zen's book along with the fingertips.

"You seem quite distant this morning," Obi began quietly. As though on cue, Ryu had rose from his stool. He picked up his rack of new vials, curtesy to Obi who picked them up yesterday. He showed himself out, having Obi thank him mentally as he continued to study his little lover who hadn't dared left her gaze from her work. "You've been working for a straight hour, and you haven't eaten yet."

"M'alright," she replies in a murmur, "just want to get this done as quickly as possible."

Obi knew she was bothered. He knew that Zen had marked Shirayuki forever and that there was absolutely no way for her to remove it. It was just like Obi's scars—eternal and impossible to dissolve. And Obi would never blame her—no, he would never ask her to try and throw out Zen completely from her heart and her memories. But Obi could tell Zen's candid checkup last night didn't take well with Shirayuki.

"But you've never been so into your practice so quickly, Miss," Obi hummed worriedly. "I just want to make sure you're alright…"

Shirayuki's heart stilled, just like the rest of the world around her. She placed her quill down and spun over to look up at her personal knight. The concern evidently danced in his marigold eyes, looking identical to the color of the sun when it's first beginning to set. She had always loved how much Obi cared for her. He was always worried and always prepared to protect her in whatever situation she was in when he could.

"Who do you think you are worrying about me so much?" Shirayuki began with a playfully scolding tongue. She rose to her feet and guided her arms around Obi's neck, having a shiver play down his spine in anticipation. Her fingertips, warm and inviting, tapped upon the nape of his neck while tugging at the bits of his raven hair, "that's _my_ job for _you_ , dummy."

"I think I'm the person who very much cares about you, Miss," Obi hummed quietly, smiling widely down at his world. His arms quickly find themselves wrapped around her waist, having Shirayuki smile just as wide. She liked it when he was more open and confident like this, "I want to make sure you're feeling alright. You seem so glued onto this; you might find yourself getting a headache."

"My head does hurt a little bit," Shirayuki admitted flatly, "but I'm just so astonished with this report. It's beyond me to think the Prince could be so careless and forget his 3 meals of the day. It's just so careless, considering he's the Prince for thousands of people who look up and trust in him to keep them safe and flourishing."

 _She doesn't say Zen anymore_ , "Miss, it's okay," Obi cooed quietly. He could tell she was worried, but that was always a given regardless of everything that's happened between the two. She'd never not think about Master and hope for his downfall. And it was true—it's pretty bewildering to think the Prince doesn't even at least one meal for the rest of the day. "Master is just fairly preoccupied right now. He probably just forgot."

"Mm, I don't know," Shirayuki grumbled, "it just seems so unlike him, don't you think?" Obi shrugs comprehensively at her words, understanding what she was getting at. "But aside from that, I'm perfect," Shirayuki assured Obi, a sweet smile crawling to her lips. "You can stop worrying now."

"M'gonna keep worrying until you get something in your stomach," Obi replied stubbornly, having Shirayuki giggle when Obi began tickling her tummy with the tips of his fingers. He quickly pulled away when her chest heaved a little harsh, having her pout at him before playfully shoving him back. "Please?" He raised his upper eyes in such a puppy-like way that Shirayuki couldn't help but oblige.

"Let's go together then, yes?" Shirayuki suggested optimistically, receiving an eager nod from her personal guard as she closed all her notes and placed her vials in a precise way. She then looked over at the young prodigy that always resided behind her, "Ryu, would you like to eat with us as well?"

"Mm," Ryu hummed, taking in the offer to contemplate. He was also playing about with a sample of Zen's blood, studying it as much as he can with the latest technology they owned. It was obvious how incredibly frustrated Ryu was that they were yet to see an advanced era and unfortunately never will live to see such day. But he ducked his head, putting down the vial before rising and turning to see the two adults before him, "I'd like to eat, yes."

"Shall we then?" Obi quickly glided over to the door, one arm out and bent in offering for Shirayuki to grab. Shirayuki smiled curtly, quickly attaching her delicate hands around his bulging bicep while Ryu was quick to stand at Obi's unoccupied side. "I heard they've brought fresh tenderloin from across the 7 seas."

"Such a valuable meat this early?" Shirayuki exclaimed, "I don't think I'll be taking such a heavy meat at this time." They all walked through the doorway, Ryu quiet while paying attention to the exchanging of words between Obi and his Mistress. Obi smirked at the girls words and shrugged.

"Hey, that means more for me!" He chirps contently.

"I don't think so," Shirayuki hums, leering down at Obi's clothed belly, "you might need to cut off the protein. I see a little lump there."

"Me? Needing to cut out protein?" Obi raised a brow at his lover, "no offense Miss, but-." With his free hand, the raven-haired man tugged the hem of his jet black shirt and lifted it up to flaunt the flat, board-like stomach with a dollop of darker skin that was his belly button. "—I think I'm good." Shirayuki evidently turns a rosy shade at the cheeks when staring at the exposed skin. Ryu's eyes gloss curiously.

"Maybe," Shirayuki could merely respond, trying her very hardest not to ogle her well-built guard. "Anyhow, why did they deliver such a precious meat for breakfast? Especially when there's no occasion?"

"I heard they've brought large samples of foods from all over so the Prince and his Lady could try them," Obi informed kindly. Shirayuki and Ryu nodded attentively as they walked down the white corridor, "so they've been delivered the best food around so the world-renowned chefs they've hired could create marvelous dishes with them. Then, they'd select which ones are to be served for their wedding receptions with their families."

"How'd you hear all this?" Shirayuki hummed curiously, genuinely wondering how when he's always with her. Obi smirked, his amber orbs meeting eyes with a maid. She had brunette hair and a shy demeanor, but dared to meet his eyes before quickening her walk with blush dancing about her face.

"The maids exchange several words a day and I just so happen to lend an ear," Obi replied humorously. "—That, or they tell me directly. I tell ya, this castle has gossip traffic in the very walls." Shirayuki giggled at this, squeezing his arm in slight entertainment.

Ryu was paying very close attention to the interaction between the two. Not because it was wrong, but he has always had a natural curiosity of everything. And it especially tingled whenever he saw these two interacting with one another. He wouldn't dare admit it much, but the young herbalist and her body guard were his favorite people and he always loved being around the two at the same time. But it tapped at his wonderings to see how much more Obi is smiling and how Shirayuki becomes redder, her hair aside. It seems like there's something between them that was always there but never really came to be until recently. It's surfacing and due to Ryu's oblivion to the 'normal word,' he doesn't particularly know what it is.

But it's damn well obvious there was something that hadn't been there before and became visible right in front of Ryu's vision.

"Ryu?" The boy's name rung in his ears once, having those aqua eyes lighten as he looked up to see the two adult figures he got lost in and became distant from. It was Shirayuki to spew the gentle name, "you okay?" Ryu looked about to notice they were in the very kitchen of the beautiful building he was allowed to spend his days in. He was quick to get distracted yet again to bask in the cooking station.

Puce red brick stoves, ornate all about the upper parts of the wall, likely being led through a vent to be released to the outside. Pots and utensils of the sorts used for the cooking were hung about the hangers, clinking together to release shriek sounds when the metals touched. Baskets were sprawled around, stacked with fruits, vegetable and who-knows-whats that must taste marvelous. All counters were of processed quartz with boards and flat platforms made of clean wood. And, of course, doing the magic are the chefs. Draped in their fancy white linen uniform and chef hats, they danced around the kitchen like a well-oiled machine. And quite frankly, it made Ryu just a little dizzy.

"Half pint?" Obi's voice rung, having Ryu shake his head to pay attention to the two friends once more. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Ryu replied, wiping all the concern from those amber orbs as Obi gave his dark brown hair a light ruffle. Ryu took in this gesture kindly, smiling small at him as Shirayuki approached one of the chefs. The two boys watched as the chef had kindly greeted her, with the other chefs giving her a warm welcome. Ryu looked over at Obi, who was gazing at her so wondrously, like he had never seen beauty before.

When Obi looked at her, everything else disappears. Everything becomes duller, more bland and insignificant in comparison to that beautiful beating heart. All of a sudden, everything around Shirayuki withers but her lovely being doesn't dare lose even a speck of wonderful. Her posture, so straight and respectful really highlighted her perfect structure. Those kind eyes, greener than any tree the summer could grow, could quite possibly kill Obi if he let them. And God her smile—the only metaphoric dagger that Obi believes is the closest any weapon has gotten to his heart. She was just so bombastically loud when she quietly says such few, sentimental words that it was all too much. The man sometimes claims that he could barely take it and right now, at this moment, he's at the very edge of the cliff.

"—anything for you, Shirayuki!" A chef, looking quite young, nodded. Ryu analyzed the chef, noticing how average he looked. Chestnut hair, a sharp nose (almost sculpted by hand), and a fine jawline. He was handsome, if seeing through a female perspective. He also appeared to be Shirayuki's age, which made sense how they could've met. Ryu then turned over to see Obi, who was silently seething.

He likely wouldn't admit to it, but Obi seemed… upset. His yellow eyes dimmed, his arms wrapping up in front of his chest and tightening, frustrated. His jawline tenses, his teeth quick to clatter against each other harshly. Ryu saw bits of his raven hair fall down to his forehead when he ducked it lightly, those pupils becoming deathly as he watched the young herbalist interact with the young chef. And Ryu couldn't help but wonder even more.

"Thank you so, so much, Kent," Shirayuki hummed, audible enough for the boys to hear as Obi became still. The young herbalist gives him a kind nod before making her way back towards Obi. Ryu continued to watch attentively, seeing how her face lights up even more as she met eyes with Obi. It was almost instantaneous when Shirayuki makes it over to her personal guard. His body unwraps, his arms down and loose with his jaw softening. Those eyes lighten, poppy seed pupils dilating as Shirayuki stood just a few feet from him. "He's pausing his work to make us breakfast as we were supposed to eat a bit ago. They're all busy, what with the Prince's wedding food, but he said he's willing to make us something."

"'Us' is a little too optimistic, Miss," Obi hummed quietly. Ryu could sense a more vicious tone from his tongue.

"Mm?" Shirayuki hummed curiously.

"So what's he making for us?" Obi quickly changed the subject, his hands now residing behind his head as he began to walk towards the booth that was built into the kitchen. Ryu assumed it was used for the chefs who were allowed eating breaks from cooking for so long. Shirayuki scowled briefly before shrugging it off, beckoning Ryu to follow as they walked over to the booth. While they did, Ryu lagged behind to watch them from there.

"Eggs, bacon, French toast and fresh orange juice," Shirayuki hummed, having Obi look over at the young herbalist.

"So you're willing to eat bacon this early, but not tenderloin?" Obi exclaimed surprisingly. Shirayuki looks over at him and raises her eyebrows.

"Bacon is a breakfast meat, Obi," Shirayuki claimed.

"Cooked meat is good for any time when you're hungry," Obi joked with a wide smirk. Ryu saw their side profiles smile not only widely, but contagiously. They met eyes, the amber and emerald eyes dancing between the pairs like lemon and lime. They were the perfect mix, Ryu thought, as he suddenly saw them like a solution and a catalyst.

"You're always hungry though!" Shirayuki spewed out with giggles.

"Therefore I can eat meat whenever!" Obi connected the logic, stealing previous giggles from the herbalist as they made their way towards the booth. Ryu's breath suddenly hitched a bit, his eyes widening from his shocking conclusion. _It all makes sense_ , he thought to himself as Shirayuki's crimson locks fell perfectly in front of her glimmering face.

Obi is the catalyst to Shirayuki's solution.

"Zen was just in the way," Ryu breathed out to himself, having Obi and Shirayuki suddenly turn to glance at him.

"Ryu?" Shirayuki hummed worriedly, scanning his face for any sort of disturbance. But Ryu was actually no longer holding his usual bored expression. A small curve was to be seen at the end of his lips, one that seemed genuinely sated. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Ryu replied quickly, "I just discovered a revelation in a mixture. There was a toxin that had been stopping the equation, but I've mentally removed it. It's all well now." Obi smiled widely, always pleasantly astounded by Ryu's intelligence. Shirayuki smiled softly as well, nodding in satisfaction.

"That's excellent to hear," she replied kindly before once again meeting Obi's eager eyes.


	39. Thirty-Eight

**Yikes im the worsttt, im so sorry to those who have waited ever so eagerly for me to resume this story x**

 **THIRTY-EIGHT – Check-Up**

 **14** _Days Until The Wedding_

Ryu had wanted to confront the Prince since the day he saw Shirayuki cry.

The young prodigy is not very aware of emotions and doesn't particularly notice himself using them. But when Shirayuki had come down to their office with shiny, crimson cheeks and a bloated reflection, Ryu had felt his heart tighten. He knew instantly that it was the day that the Prince announced his engagement in which he broke Shirayuki's golden heart.

Ryu does not hate the Prince. No, he is far too incapable for such a strong emotion. But surely, the young boy isn't very fond of the Prince, who has shown nothing but kindness and respect to him.

His feet felt heavy as his took small steps up the steep staircase, heading towards the Prince's quarters. Shirayuki had requested for Ryu to check up on him, knowing that she couldn't really do it herself just yet. Which is more than fine for Ryu, considering he desires answers that doesn't regard his health.

"Fiancé," Ryu murmurs to himself, his aqua eyes studying the glossy ground that was so clean, it showed his small reflection. It was strange, he thought, as Shirayuki will absolutely never stroll about these corridors as a Princess. Not that it matters too much to Ryu, other than the fact that she might be too busy to hang out with him if she were new royalty. But knowing Shirayuki, she'd never leave the boy behind, and that thought warmed Ryu's heart. But Ryu had been more than ready to accept Shirayuki as his Princess, and hopefully then, Queen.

But that plan was burnt to a crisp.

"Ryu." A voice, male and firm, poked Ryu from his wandering. The dark brown-haired boy looked up, lips parting into a pout, as he met eyes with one of the Prince's infamous aides. "Have you come for Zen's check up?" Mitsuhide hummed, having the young boy nod in confirmation as he slowly strolled closer to the Prince's guarded corridor. It was always heavy with soldiers, having 2 perfectly stand symmetrical beside his large entrance.

"Is he awake?" Ryu asked, having Mitsuhide nod as the man walked the boy towards the door. Placing one firm, rough hand on one of the dark oak doors, Mitsuhide gently pushes it, listening as it creaks open welcome Ryu into the sun-lit room. Ryu nods in gratitude, practically dismissing Mitsuhide as he enters the room. Door shuts behind him, having Ryu confidently snap his neck to see Zen still in his bed.

"Sorry for intruding, your Highness," Ryu spews quietly, bowing lightly as the Prince simply hums in forgiveness. Standing straight, Ryu digs his hands out of his pockets of his azure hoodie and blinks a few times at the white, wispy-haired royal. "Do you mind if I come closer to do your check up?"

"Be my guest," Zen welcomes croakily, having Ryu walk closer to the obviously groggy man. But he had looked far different than he usually does.

His skin seemed much more pale, as though he hasn't eaten a single bite of anything in days. His lips were an unhealthy light coral color, chapped with transparent wisps of dry skin. His lovely azure eyes seemed to have been blotted much more lightly, the color weaker than it's usual bold color. And right under his eyes were rubbed dark grey, evidently showing how much sleep he's been lacking.

"Have you eaten?" Ryu hummed curiously, having Zen shake his head as he let out a breathy yawn. _He just woke up_. Ryu pulls up a chair from his nearby small table, positioning it besides Zen's silky bed for Ryu to sit by. The young boy then takes out the equipment needed to take a bit of Zen's blood, "that's good. Your blood is clean then."

"I suppose…" Zen hums distantly, his eyes desperately trying to focus on Ryu and the way his small hands grab Zen's right arm. Ryu squeezes Zen's arm all around, having a few blue and green veins come to be more prominent in the pale skin. Sated, the young prodigy then reveals a small, blue ribbon and begins to tie Zen's upper arm with it. "What are you checking for exactly when taking some of my blood?"

"I'm ensuring the color remains normal," Ryu quietly responds as he begins to tap at the bend of Zen's elbow. "Though your immune system is more than adequate, finding yourself starving for even just a day can affect you as it is not only vital, but something you do consistently. It seems exaggerated, and it somewhat is, but being food deficient for even the shortest periods of time can mess up your blood."

Taking that in, Zen simply hums out a "okay" as he watches the young boy take out two small, black bottles and a transparent vial from his pocket. Zen watches as Ryu checks the labels of the bottles, and begins to open up one of them. Placing the cap down on the small bit of bed beside Zen, Ryu reveals a cotton ball and pours some of the clear liquid on it. Alcohol, Zen thinks as Ryu closes the bottle again and begins to clean Zen's bend of the elbow. That's when Zen decides to get something out of Ryu about the most important thing to him since the day he met her: Shirayuki.

"How has Shirayuki been, Ryu?" Zen asks politely, feeling goosebumps rise from nerves and the chills of the cool alcohol against his skin. Ryu doesn't dare pause or freeze in thought as he taps Zen's arm again to get the veins back up.

"She's been well," Ryu hums, "even better than before, quite honestly." _Before?_

"Before?" Zen asks quietly. "Has she been unwell before?"

"Before the ceremony," Ryu quietly replies. Zen couldn't help but feel like that was an incredibly indirect insult to him. Before the ceremony was when Zen was genuinely happy, and so was Shirayuki. The two had been so content with each other's existences that nothing else mattered. Nobody could stop the two from what they had. Not even social class could keep Zen away from the red-haired beauty that resided in his palace. "She's becoming more involved in her study and work here. She's getting to know everyone else more, and is becoming highly recognizable by the staff. And really, she's enjoying herself a lot."

"Enjoying herself?" Zen questioned curiously as Ryu blew the alcohol dry on his skin. His small fingers professionally prepare the small needle. He unleashes the needle, placing the cap on the bedside table to ensure he doesn't lose it.

"Shirayuki doesn't feel so restricted anymore," Ryu bluntly says as he studies Zen's veins. Ouch. "Nobody watches her the way they used to, as if she was doing something incredibly wrong." Ryu hadn't wanted to say too much, for he might be the reason that Zen's heart officially plots itself deep into the cold ground of guilt and regret.

"Ryu…" Zen begins, but his breath quickly hitches when Ryu candidly poked through his flesh with the sharp steel. Gritting his pearly whites, he looks away to study his balcony and how his curtains had begun to dance from the wind being produced outside.

"The way you let her go actually made my chest tighten," Ryu softly let out, his small fingers pulling the pulley back to squeeze in blood into the syringe. "Why did you do it, your Highness? I know it's none of my business of the choices you make, and I respect that you would not like to confide in me. But please know that Shirayuki is someone I care about a lot and can't imagine my life without her."

Zen was taken aback by Ryu's words. First off because of how much Ryu has grown and has finally developed the trait of being fairly talkative. And then the idea of Ryu actually feeling things and openly expressing it with words was beyond the Prince. Though he didn't hang out with Ryu so much, he knew from the few interactions he's had with him that mute was not far from Ryu's set of adjectives.

But Zen is too much of a coward to tell a blunt boy the truth.

"I have royal duties I am obligated to abide to," Zen spews quietly, noticing Ryu blink in his periphery. The young boy whipped out a small piece of gauze and pressed it down on Zen's skin where the needle was punctured and slowly began to remove it from his flesh. Zen lightly flinched from this but composed himself when the needle had finally been out and Ryu was ripping off a piece of tape with his mouth. _Where was this kid conjuring all these items?_ Zen genuinely wondered as the awkward silence began to swallow him.

"So does your brother," Ryu muttered, sticking the gauze down on Zen's skin. "As King, he is to respect all other nations and try his best to restore peace. But rather, your brother provoked chaos for the benefit of himself and his state. Which is respectable, but was obviously acting defiantly." _When had this suddenly become an attack on his blood?_ The Prince thought as he listened to the young boy spit truth.

"And your mother," Ryu began quietly, "a coward who should recognize that her duties should have remained here where her King last served and her two kids reside. Surely, she's carrying out her duties in another palace, but that almost seems like betrayal to this one, doesn't it?"

"Wilant is ours, Ryu…"

"Ever so far away from you and the place she was raised in." Ryu began untying the ribbon on Zen's arm. "Where the people had looked up to her when your father entrusted her to protect this castle before his passing. Even so…" Ryu swallowed, "the two are fantastic rulers, and I'm more than content to be under the reign of your family."

"Then why are you acting incredibly cold about it?" Zen begins, almost defensively as Ryu began to fill the empty vial with his blood. "And why can't I be the change in trend and actually obey the rules I'm to follow for the benefit of my kingdom?"

"Because change is found through disobeying the rules and doing something out of norm," Ryu hums informatively as he studies the crimson liquid. The young boy just barely glares at the Prince before standing up to wander towards the balcony. He spins the warm vial in his hands to keep the blood going. "You were going to marry a commoner, someone that isn't even the daughter of a noble."

"Don't you _dare_ disrespect Shirayuki that way," Zen spat angrily, but Ryu quickly waved his hand in dismissal.

"I only called her that for the sake of the explanation, your Highness," Ryu replied coolly. Zen was pretty surprised at this. Not only was Ryu extremely talkative, but he was also sassy and incredibly comfortable in being blunt with the Prince. There was no lick of intimidation in this boy. To this, Zen smirks.

"How audacious you've become." The smirk dissolves into a sad smile. "From asking about how Shirayuki is doing to critiquing my leadership. I've chosen a Princess over Shirayuki not only for the good of my people, but for my happiness. I'm more than content to have a beautiful Princess by my side who is my fiancé and soon-to-be wife. I know that I hurt her feelings beyond repair and for that, I'm sorry but—"

"Didn't you listen earlier, your Highness?" Ryu interrupts. "I apologize to interrupt, but Shirayuki is doing much better than before. So please, don't apologize." Zen gave in immediately, much to his dismay.

Zen swallows harshly. "…if you are done here, you are dismissed." Ryu nods, but quickly puts the vial in his pocket to reach above his head and into the hood of his azure sweater. He revealed a bento box, one that was simply white and blue—the colors of the state. Ryu walked back to Zen and offered it to the Prince, having him eye it in wonder.

"Despite everything, she still made you a breakfast to enjoy," Ryu informed. Zen's lips part in awe, hesitantly taking the unknown meal and placing it down on his covered thighs. This bothered Zen. This bothered him beyond anything that's annoyed him before. More than his brother and his witty remarks and sarcastic being. More than Prince Raji almost taking Shirayuki to be his personal sex slave.

More than Shirayuki being Obi's and not his.

"I… thank you, Ryu," Zen muttered. Ryu begins for the door wordlessly, but Zen's next words make him pause. "I know what I lost. I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Ryu tilted his head down, his aqua eyes adjusting to the ground as he nods and resumes walking. But Zen watches as Ryu makes it to the door and suddenly halts, his small hand on the knob.

"There are thousands of Princesses in this world, your Highness," Ryu hums. "But there's only one Shirayuki, and you lost her. I'm glad you know what you lost and will never have again."

"Ryu." Once again, Zen stops Ryu from leaving. "How… how much has she disconnected from me?"

"She doesn't say your name anymore, with or without other peoples presence," Ryu replies blanketly before dismissing himself from the room and leaving the Prince alone with his mind to torture him of his regrets and pure pain in his heart. But even with the young boys words destroying Zen's mind, he couldn't help but smile.

Shirayuki was literally breathing change, and that has made Ryu into a braver boy.


	40. Thirty-Nine

**THIRTY-NINE - Taking in the Truth (Adamantly)**

 **14** _Days Until The Wedding_

 _What did I do?_

The Prince could only think this question as he lied upon his silk-kissed mattress. His azure eyes sauntered his bedroom, looking at the stillness and soaking in the silence all around him. The only sound he could possibly hear is the thought-up ones. The heartbeats outside his quarters, guarding him from the unlikely intruders that'll show.

It was stupid, to say the least. Zen didn't even feel a spec of sickness surge through him as he pretended to lie helpless on his bed. It wasn't even that he was weak or lazy- he simply just didn't want to get up. To get up is to have to go back to doing his Prince duties, and Zen has never been particularly eager to attend to those.

Furthermore, he'd probably have to interact with his fiance.

Which makes him wonder about her well-being. Zen has beautifully managed to avoid this girl, even though Elizabeth is his soon-to-be wife and Princess of his kingdom. She's one of the added reasons to why he lies useless on his bed. He makes the guards lie to her whenever she tries to enter his room and 'check how my love is doing' by saying Zen is extremely unwell. The fact that he chose her to be his wife made it all ever so stupid.

Why couldn't he just do what he wanted to do and spend the rest of his life with Shirayuki?

Having her had made him strong in ways he didn't think he could be. With her, he suddenly wanted to do more than just be a Prince. He wants to be strong to protect his nation and those who are being oppressed. He wants to be a face that his people can look at and get sheds of pride from it. He wants to be the best man that Shirayuki can trust implicitly and smile contently at.

Zen felt like an idiot to let go of one of the biggest hearts he's ever met. He felt so moronic on his bed, with his white wisps of hair a mess and his bones just yearning to be used. He could be out there, at least doing his royal duties in respect of his people. He's doing nothing but evading the woman he's to be betrothed to and mentally pining over the woman he lost as a result of his goal to be a good Prince.

Ryu had been right to tell Zen off the way he did. Ultimately, Zen knew the young boy scolded him for all the right reasons and respectively towards his higher up. Even if it bothered Zen a bit, he knew the prodigy only wanted him to be aware of everything and how the girl is doing. And if Shirayuki is doing better, what could Zen say? He only wants the very best for her.

He'd just prefer it if the very best for her was him.

Tuning his thoughts out, Zen forced the blanket off of his body and got himself up on his feet. The cool, clean floor sparked something against his feet as trickles of goosebumps went surging up his calves and thighs. His warm, navy blue attire hung loosely on his body, its silky properties merely rubbing against him with every step he took towards his dresser. He had quietly thanked himself for bathing much earlier so he could quickly change into his usual Prince garments to present himself to the world again.

His blue boots clinked with every heavy step he took towards his door. Gently, Zen placed his gloved hand on the door and slowly pushed it so the guards were aware of his presence. They were quick to move away and face the Prince respectively before bowing to him.

"Your Highness," they both say firmly. Zen could feel his stomach churn from the words as he nodded them in dismissal and began his stroll to his office. As he did, he could feel the surprised eyes of the rest of his unit linger on him. He was used to the looks and glances, surely, but sometimes he gets exhausted from receiving so much attention. He could almost understand what it was like for Shirayuki when everyone thought those two were betrothed.

And there he loses once more, drowning in the thoughts of the beautiful herbalist that was just downstairs in the castle. He suddenly feels lost in the corridor, with no real desire to actually go to his office. Zen thinks up of the worst possibility: Kiki, Mitsuhide, _and_ Elizabeth in his office, waiting there for him like worried parents. The very thought of it left Zen's mouth dry.

He suddenly walks into the corridor he's to be. To his left are the stairs towards his office, with guards positioned there already eyeing their Prince. But to his right were the descending stairs that led him to the woman he truly loves. With barely any contemplation, Zen directs himself to the right and quickly dashes down the stairs.

 _I want to see her- I_ _ **need**_ _to see her._

The crimson haired beauty with the smile that could cure just about anything.

The big heart who has put others before herself in grave, dire situations.

The gorgeous young miss who has forced herself into hearts of so many without even knocking.

Zen wanted to see her so badly. It had only been yesterday that he saw her and felt her soft touch upon his skin, but that's barely ever gonna be enough to sate him. He's never dared been this greedy before meeting her, and all of a sudden, he doesn't even care. Shirayuki is all he's ever wanted, and he took her for granted.

The Prince could feel his heart throb beneath his chest, with the way his feet anxiously take the straight route leading to where she could be. His boots clunk loudly in the corridor of the medical wing, knowing he'd be attracting attention. But he didnt care.

"Oh, your Highness!" Zen's ears took in Garacks voice as his periphery detected her white lab coat. He paused, his azure eyes staring wistfully at the few steps he needed to do in order to reach Shirayuki's office. But with due respect to the head herbalist, he faces the sandy-haired woman and curtly smiles. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm much better, thank you," Zen replies in a low tone, "it was stupid to cause so much commotion over a bit of food deprivation, but I'm grateful to Shirayuki and Ryu for making sure nothing else was wrong."

"Making sure you're well is their number one priority, Prince Zen," Garack says kindly. "They wouldn't dare take any risks if you were potentially ill." Zen nods in response, his azure eyes suddenly wandering towards Shirayuki's office. Garack noticed this and forced a grin on her lips. "Are you looking for Shirayuki?"

"Yes, actually, I am," Zen replies in short. "Is she in her office?"

"She isn't, actually." Zen felt a vein surface his left temple. "She's at the back of the castle taking a nice stroll-" before Garack could finish, Zen had zoomed out of the corridor and turned into another leading towards the back of the office. He left a wind that sent the woman's hair flying, having Garack stare confusingly as she said, "...with Obi."

This was a bad idea- a _very_ bad idea. Zen knew it as fact that he should've just went to his office and done his royal duties. He knew he should've just went over and confront Elizabeth, sate her with a kiss and dismiss her. He knew he should've went to get scolded by Kiki and receive cautious hugs from Mitsuhide.

But Shirayuki was just ever so inviting that he can't help himself.

He felt his boots drag against the floor as he suddenly halted himself at one of the corridors with the open pillars. He slowly walked towards it, his hands holding onto the balcony-like fences as his eyes looked about for the girl with the red hair. And of course, it didn't take him very long to do so.

There Shirayuki was, in her egg-white court herbalist attire, without boots in the feet-level pond Zen didn't know was even in the castle grounds.

Shirayuki looked so content, feeling the warm water swallow up her feet just before her ankles. Her smiled looked ever so grand, with her chubby cheeks high and glowing with a perfect shade of peach. Her emerald orbs twinkled, with soft crinkles by the ends of her eyes. And her short, slow-growing red locks of hair danced with her as she did adorable little steps in the pond.

At that moment, Zen could feel his own little bubble of euphoria bloat in his heart. But it had suddenly been popped when he suddenly let his eyes wander upon the black-haired mystery beside her.

There Obi was (never lacking in attendance) by his lady's side, his large hand holding her small, petite one as he spun her about in the water. Zen's teeth grinded harshly against one another, his azure eyes taking in the way Obi's ambar eyes stared at the breathing beauty by him. Zen could feel himself seething in envy, but there was not a damn thing he could do.

Obi held her strongly as he allowed her to step about the water gleefully. He couldn't help but feel all sorts of warmth and beatific when watching Shirayuki enjoy herself. Her eyes were no longer pink and puffy. Her face wasn't bloated, and her eyes has seized to look depressed for a very long time. It was like she was never sad at all. But in reality, she overcame her woe and became someone much stronger and rawfully perfect.

"Obi, you're splashing too hard," Shirayuki spewed through giggles, "my dress is getting soaked!" To avoid getting wet, Shirayuki tied the skirt of her dress up just above her knees. But it soon seemed pointless with Obi's harsh steps.

"M'sorry, Mistress, I didn't mean to," Obi began quietly with a genuine tone. She stared at him and laughed softly, knowing she wasn't actually upset at all and rather finds it incredibly humorous. Seeing her so ecstatic had Obi spewing a few small laughs himself. He purposely began stomping a bit, splashing all about her upper thighs and her tied up skirt.

"Obi!" Shirayuki exclaims, still too full of giggles to even sound the smallest spec mad. Obi smiled at this fact, taking advantage as he quickly let go of her hand and scooped her off of her feet. "Obi, what are you-!" With ease, Obi lifted her up bridal style and began spinning about in the small pond. "Oh my gosh!" Her arms found themselves around his neck as she let him spin her around.

"Do you prefer the splashing now?" Obi began, a little too loud, as he continued spinning them both into deep dizziness. She giggled and nodded, holding on tightly in fear of detaching from him. That's when Obi slowly eased the two into a halt, having his legs lag a little towards the left due to the dizziness.

"Was that necessary?" Shirayuki pondered with a smile.

"No, but I was able to do it," Obi replied with a rascal-like grin. Shirayuki giggles, looking up at her knight warmly. She could see his eyes light up with the way she looked at him. And he could tell she saw the twinkles in his eyes, as though she was the great thing he had ever laid his eyes upon.

They were suddenly in a moment, and Obi wasn't ready for it. He could see her eyes go still at his rouge lips, her black pupils dilating at them with pure desire. She was weakly pulling herself up so her face could get closer and closer to his. And oh, did her pink lips look plump and shiny like they were made perfectly somehow for a runt like him. He could feel himself inching closer and closer, seeing her creamy eyelids begin to close. But right as he could feel her breath tickle his lips, his ears felt a sound tickle them.

"He's here, watching," Obi murmurs, seeing as her eyes flutter open to watch him curiously. It all quickly clicked to her, having her nip at her bottom lip until she suddenly smirked mischievously.

"Kiss me anyways."

To Obi's surprise (and heavy delight), he obliged to her command and leaned in to place his lips upon hers.

As for Zen, he suddenly felt his world begin to crumble down into the abyss that has become his life.


	41. Forty

**wow, we made it to 40. Happy new years btw! Hope this year fills you with lots of love and nice things! Hope you enjoy this chapter x**

 **FORTY - It's Not Okay**

 **14** _Days Until The Wedding_

"Doesn't it just leave the most bitter taste in your mouth?"

Zen's neck snapped like a twig when hearing his brothers voice enter the already tense atmosphere. His azure eyes, seering and ready to tear up angrily, peeled away from the extremely public display of affection between his personal attendant and one of his court herbalist to acknowledge his taunting older brother.

There Izana stood, proudly with his typical smug smile and vexing blue eyes. Zen could feel himself somewhat pale at his presence, but had been far too annoyed and simply gushing with jealousy to be bothered with the small fear he had from his brother. Especially when it looks as though Izana is practically hungering to make the situation more prominent to piss Zen off.

"Why are you glaring at me as if I've stolen your favorite sweet?" Izana hums, revealing a toothy grin as he slowly strolled passed Zen and towards the fence to look down at the lovers. Zen glanced to his left, seeing his brother stand tall before gliding his hand up to reveal a strong-red Yura Shigure flower. "If anything, glare at your rapscallion down there. He's obviously making you a spoiled apple."

"You don't know about anything, Lord Brother," Zen spat under his breath, a suffice volume for his brother to hear and smirk at. Proceeding his words, Zen quickly turned around to ogle the couple once more, feeling his hands clench up into balls, nails digging into his palms. Izana was flourishing in entertainment, residing his elbows on the fence as he began to pluck at the red flower.

"Well." Izana begins, "I do know that you should be with your fiance, as she is to be your wife soon and the new Princess of our Kingdom." Zen scoffs. "I also know that you should be doing your royal duties as a Prince, seeing as you made Elizabeth one of them for the people of our state."

"And I will attend to those duties shortly," Zen spewed through gritting teeth. Izana simply chuckled at his younger brother, knowing he's already irritated as is. Izana finishes plucking the petals of the red beauty until it's nothing more than a stem. He flicks it carelessly on Zen's shoulder, having him merely roll his eyes.

"I'm holding you to it, little brother." Izana swiftly turns and begins walking back into the kingdom through the corridor. Zen couldn't see it, but he could feel his brothers smirk engrave his lips as he left Zen to the torturing fight in his mind.

It was a strong punch of reality to the face for the young Prince. His gritting teeth pressured his gums too harshly as he watched Obi help Shirayuki out of the water and pull on her boots. It stung like a burn, searing through his eyes as Zen forced himself to watch Obi held out his forearm to the herbalist as she takes it wholeheartedly. Then, without any care to be aware of their surroundings, Obi guides Shirayuki back into the castle, with traces of soft laughter stuck in their tracks.

It killed him like disease. Suddenly, all of Zen's focus was lagging, and he couldn't particularly think about what he was supposed to be doing. He could only think of how Obi has also savored the taste of Shirayuki's lips, and held her smooth, delicate hands. He could only think how many times he's done this while Zen was in his quarters, forcing himself to work and somehow have enough energy to entertain his fiance. He thinks of how Obi has probably guided Shirayuki to her room and remained there for the night.

 _God, has he- has he touched her the way lovers do?_

It was a spoiled taste that entered Zen's tongue to think that Obi has seen Shirayuki beyond a court herbalist and his Mistress. He couldn't even imagine it- they weren't even engaged! Or has this secrecy gone far enough that there's something there that they've kept hidden?

With a dry throat, Zen forced himself away from the very scene and went back to his intended path up to his office. Every step he took felt more like a stomp, as he felt himself get much heavier. It hurt his head, and his heart, and his chest. Everything swelled inside him and he knew for a fact that there's not a damn thing that could be done. His thoughts were of poison, and his immunity had not been built up enough for it.

 _He's probably guided his lips down her neck, towards her collarbones-_

Zen's boots clink louder and louder as he marches down the corridors and up the stairs towards his office.

 _His cool tongue tickled her skin, enough for her flesh to grow mountains of anticipation-_

"Your Highness." Zen wanted nothing more than to mute those words he hears constantly.

 _Those rough, calloused hands rubbing down her silky back, prominent goosebumps surfacing her lovely skin-_

Zen could feel veins rise upon his sturdy neck and temples, his focus suddenly too high upon the idea of his personal assistant and the love of his life together. It's just-

 _Her voice strained, calling out his name in pure euphoria-_

-unthinkable! So why couldn't he shut those thoughts out? The white-haired Prince subconsciously found himself walking quicker, as if he had somewhere to be. But it wasn't that- it was something else. Something much more urgent that he needed to get out his chest.

"O-oh, Your Highness!" The guards by his office door stuttered, somewhat in shock to actually see their Prince finally where he's to be. Zen gives them a mere nod before aggressively pushing the double doors. And to his dismay, his nightmare came true and there were his two aids and his fiance.

"Zen!" Elizabeth's voice chimed, having a vibration of throb bother Zen's head. She abandoned her seat on Zen's table, which somewhat bothered the Prince as she rushed to stand before him. She had been draped with a pastel blue dress, one with several ruffles and were ornate with gold flowers and leaves in intricate swirls worth of designs. Her pale arms were covered with an egg-white sweater, one definitely cashmere and appropriate for a Princess. White heels with pearls on them added to her height by very little as her brown locks of hair were forced into waves. "My love, where have you been?"

"Resting." Zen murmured. Kiki and Mitsuhide had glanced at one another as they remained monitoring by the door. They decided to wait for the Princess to have her time with him, as she had been waiting impatiently for her darling to arrive. She even remained silent to them, almost as if they weren't in the room. It made Mitsuhide try to keep his smile while Kiki's blood boiled.

"I've been waiting for you," Elizabeth began, "as we haven't been spending much time together due to your work and your sudden moment of ill. So I was wondering if we could-"

"No, thank you, Princess." A cold rejection left the whole room stunned. Her big, blue eyes suddenly dimmed, with Mitsuhide and Kiki looking away at the entire tension between the two. Zen's eyes didn't dare flicker from seriousness as he lifted his hand and patted Elizabeth's head. "I'd like to continue my work for the rest of the night, as I've delayed it due to my poor condition. So please, if you will." Zen's eyes shifted to point towards the door, having Elizabeth's heart shake in bother due to the rejection. But of course, persuaded by his kind touch, Elizabeth merely nodded and looked up at him eagerly.

"Well, goodnight then, Your Highness." Elizabeth had puckered her lips some, awaiting a kiss, but Zen didn't oblige as he removed his hand and walked towards his desk. Each step had given Elizabeth a little more heartbreaking rejection as she slowly guided herself towards the double doors and out of the office. Once they had shut, Mitsuhide had been the first to bombard the Prince with questions.

"Zen, are you alright? Where have you been? You weren't resting in your room, I went to check and-."

"Please," Zen lifted his hand, "stop." Mitsuhide flinched from Zen's refuse. The brown-eyed man never really dealt with this version of Zen in a long while. He was only a kid when Zen constantly evaded him and ran from his sights. "This day has not been my favorite, and I'd really like it if you didn't down me with questions."

"O-of course…" Mitsuhide was quick to evade as Zen took his seat at his desk. But surely, this sort of behavior never stopped Kiki from treading on his thin ice.

The blonde walked up to her Prince slowly, her face stern and determined as she made it to his desk. She bent down some for her hands to lean upon the wooden structure. Her deep blue eyes study the Prince's face, his azure eyes dim and refusing to meet her gaze. But she could see a disturbance in those eyes, a disturbance so strong that its essentially pain. A pain that he's never actually experienced before. Kiki's eyes widened, but quickly lowered with ease.

"You know about them, don't you?" Her obvious words left her tongue with ease. They came into Zen's ears with pure discomfort. His head rose, dropping the inked quill from his hand as he stared up at his female aid. Kiki could see his pupils dilate with curiosity and quite a bit of anger, something she hasn't seen since Shirayuki's kidnapping.

"Are you telling me that you knew?" Zen began quietly, having Kiki quickly regret her words. She retreated from his desk, standing straight and forcing her hands to join behind her back. Zen rose from his seat, his boots clinking at the heel. "You've known about those two? So this has been going on for quite some time then?"

"W-well, not the confirmation," Kiki began quietly, "but it wasn't really hard not to see how strong their bond has become…"

Zen felt numb. Everything was suddenly losing its color, and the warmth from his blood quickly left his body. He didn't really know how to react. He simply looked at Kiki distantly, feeling as far away from their beating hearts as possible. The truth and everything about it had finally reached Zen's mind.

He's engaged and will soon be married to his fiance, Princess Elizabeth Knight.

Shirayuki, his true love, was now with Obi, his personal assistant.

Everyone around them knew about those two, and it's now something normal in their lives.

Zen _lost._

Slowly, Zen led himself around his desk. His hands remained on it for support as he slowly felt his heavy feet move. Mitsuhide grabbed Kiki by the shoulders and retrieved her back, respectively giving the Prince space for whatever he's about to do.

They watched as Zen's legs finally gave out. His knees wiggled his power out, having them drop to the ground with his toes pressed down to the floor as well. Even his upper body found themselves giving up as he dropped down to the floor with his hands flat down to keep him up. He stared at the glossy floor blankly, his azure eyes cloudy and lost. His two aides were quick to join him on the floor.

"Zen?" Kiki began softly, her voice the gentlest Zen and Mitsuhide has ever heard it become.

"Zen, are you alright?" Mitsuhide, expressing his immense concern as usual.

The kingdom in his heart was crashing, and Zen was simply watching it. The vision of his future, once so bright and full of joy, was choking without color and becoming blurry. Everything that he had built it up to become was taking a turn for the worst, and it was all his fault. The once perfectly moving machine that was Zen was losing its powers. Gears were put to a halt, and everything in him that once kept him up during these painful times were unable to keep his composure.

"It… hurts so much!" Zen yelled through his gritting teeth. The two aids watched in shock as Zen's fingers bent a little, his fingertips harshly pressed down to the ground. Their Prince's voice was strained and completely lost to the released feelings from his heart. "Everything… it all hurts!"

Finally, without anything holding him back, Zen finally felt tears well up in his eyes.

His defeat dropped his head into his hands, the tears finally retreating his eyes and down his hot cheeks. Harsh sniffles and soft whimpers were leaving the young Prince's lips as he wept into his hands. Kiki and Mitsuhide watched him with pure pain in their hearts, new to this side of Zen that he's never shown them. They crawled closer to him, but still enough that they weren't touching him. They just remained there, watching Zen as he let his heart out through his whimpers and sniffles.

"It's okay, Zen," Kiki quietly urged. "Everything is okay, p-please…"

Weakly, Zen lifted his head up and presented himself embarrassingly to Kiki and Mitsuhide. His face shines with his salty tears, his cheeks a harsh peach color with his bottom lip, coral and trembling. His azure eyes were drowning in a woe like it was unheard of, his chest heaving heavily.

"It's not okay!" Zen insisted painfully, a pained frown engraving his lips. He sat up a little, still on his knees as he brought his hand strongly to his chest. His fingers wrapped around his linen attire over his heart, squeezing it tightly. "It doesn't feel okay here, Kiki. It doesn't- not one bit."

The blonde and turquoise-haired aid watched, horrified, as Zen's tears were falling down his cheeks like waterfalls.


	42. Forty-One

**(inserts obiyuki fluff chapter) might be the last long update before i go back to uni so please enjoy x**

 **FORTY-ONE - Public**

 **14** _Days Until The Wedding_

Kissing Shirayuki had always been something magical for Obi.

As he walked the red-haired beauty down the corridor from their day at the pond and a nice dinner, Obi's heart couldn't help but race. She somehow always made his body explode into a euphoric frenzy, like a sudden parade was bursting into his body and he had no power to object it. All of sudden, all the colors surrounding him were bright and vibrant, and he could feel his cheeks burn harshly into plump dews of crimson. He felt _new_. Shirayuki made him feel like the luckiest man to ever walk the earth.

"Obi?" Shirayuki quietly put them to a halt. Obi looked at her wistfully, curious as to why she had stopped their stroll.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Could you maybe hold my hand instead?"

Shirayuki's bold words also put Obi's heart to a halt. His ambar eyes had looked around, easily spotting guards all around them. He then met up with her emerald eyes, seeing how certain and determined she was. But at the same time, they were soft and casual, like her request was light. Obi swallowed before words were finally uttered.

"There are guards surrounding us, Mistress," Obi began softly. "And you had requested for us to be secret until further notice. Are you sure you want this, Miss?"

"I've never been more sure in my life, Obi," Shirayuki confirmed, no hesitance or anxiousness in her voice. Obi found this strong feeling of comfort from her confidence. He could see that she was not embarrassed nor afraid to be seen with him as more than their professional relationship. It made Obi feel like he wasn't a disappointment or a downgrade from the Prince.

"Then yes." Obi smiled warmly. "Of course, Mistress."

Obliging happily, Shirayuki retrieved her hand from Obi's forearm and grabbed his offering hand with ease. She felt his long, slender fingers go between hers, feeling those rough calluses with his soft hand gloves featuring in. But Shirayuki could feel him a little stiff, as this was likely a thing he's never done before.

"Are you sure about this, Miss?" Obi asked her gently, just in case she wanted to change her mind. But Shirayuki only looked up at him with a bright smile, one that could cure the world of all diseases. She nodded confidently, and that had given Obi some ease in his heart. She could feel his hold on her hand soften.

"Mhm," the herbalist hums contently.

"So this is okay?" Obi keeps yearning for reassurance, but Shirayuki was already dragging him down the corridor, hands joined.

" _Yes_ ," Shirayuki insisted, giggling at Obi's uncertainty. She gave him a reassuring squeeze, having Obi's cheeks tint a deeper red as they walked through the corridors to her office. As they did, Obi could feel his heart win a race. He's never really been someone's lover, and the closest he's been into this kind of relationship was merely a locking of eyes.

Shirayuki, too, was pretty excited about this entire situation. She's never exactly joined hands with someone as a lover. It was typically with little kids for guidance or just straight up being playful. But to hold hands with someone she could genuinely say she enjoys as a partner is somewhat overwhelming. But this thing she had with Obi was like no other. It was unique, and sweet, and patient. It's something Shirayuki can absolutely get used to.

The pairing could feel the eyes try to burn into them, but the two couldn't care less. Shirayuki was proud to be joining hands with Obi, and Obi felt completely secure holding the hand of such a beautiful thing. Shirayuki knows the consequences, but that didn't matter to her. She was with Obi now, and not the Prince. He's made his choice, and now she's made hers.

"Have you never joined hands with someone before, Obi?" Shirayuki asked sweetly, having Obi smile gently at the question.

"Not really, no," Obi replied. "You noticed, huh?"

"Mhm, but I think it's cute," Shirayuki replied. Obi smiled embarrassingly, letting out a shy sigh as Shirayuki giggled at him. She noticed from her periphery the way he dropped his head and stared down on the ground softly, a warm smile playing at his lips. It made Shirayuki's heart melt a good bit.

It was already late into the evening and Clarines had been swallowed by the deep night. The stars were out, bright and twinkling above the torched up castle with enthusiasm. The two walked in silence, all the sort of sweet and warm things they could exchange already in the silence. Words were hardly suffice to truly explain the situation, and they were more than fine with silence.

It was, though, rather strange to be walking passed guards with joined hands. It reminded Shirayuki of the time where Prince Raji had lied and said she and Zen were engaged. All eyes were on her, and she would expect she'd be used to the stares as they were originally attracted by her red hair. But surely, it was weird every time to be looked at as if she were an outcast. But she didn't mind it too much as Obi, too, was an outcast.

"They're almost like robots," Obi whispered to Shirayuki, having her giggle a bit while nodding softly in agreement. But they had finally reached the destination corridor as their eyes landed towards the closed office door. Obi walked the two over quietly, allowing Shirayuki to be the one in front of it to knock. "Ryu must be in there."

"Definitely," Shirayuki began quietly. She suddenly felt a little afraid. She didn't want to scare Ryu with this new relationship she and Obi have created. But she hopes that Ryu not only supports it, but slowly eases up to it until it becomes the new normal. She rose her available hand into a fist, a little shaky as it approached the door. Shirayuki glanced over at Obi, who only gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm right behind you, Miss," he whispers sweetly, having her beam happily before gently knocking the door.

"Ryu?" She chimed, "are you there?"

"Mhm, come in."

Quietly, Shirayuki twists the doorknob and guides the two of them inside. Inside, they not only found Ryu on the floor, but Garak at Shirayuki's desk, grinding what likely are herbs into a combination of some sort. The young prodigy was glued on his large scroll that was rolled on the floor, the aqua eyes refusing to look away but his smile being plenty worth of a greeting. But Garak surely turned around, and her violet eyes were quick to look down at the joined hands of Obi and Shirayuki.

"Well what do we have here?" Her lips formed a smirk. "I didn't think I was right about you two." This caught Ryu's attention as the dark brown-haired boy diverted his attention from his notes to the couple before him. His eyes found themselves focused right at their joined hands. "But I'm delightedly surprised to be correct. Congratulations."

"Th-thank you, Miss Garak," Shirayuki began softly, giving her a shy bow in gratitude. Obi seconded her, bowing before the supervisor as Garak let out an entertained laugh. _They're still ever so young_ , Garak thought to herself. _But how will Ryu take it?_ The court herbalist curiously turned her attention down to the young boy, who could only stare blankly at the two.

"Half pint," Obi began with a hush tone, his amber eyes warming up when looking down at the young boy. He lifted his hand that held Shirayuki's, hoping that was suffice explanation. "Is this alright?"

Ryu widened his eyes, realizing that Obi and Shirayuki were practically asking for the young boys blessing. All his life, he had felt so insignificant and small, as most people fear him and see him as a huge outcast. But here he was, presented in a situation in which two people that he very much cares about and sees them essentially like guardians, requesting for him to be okay with those two being more than a personal body guard and a Mistress.

His small, chapped lips formed a small smile. "Of course it is." The words had finally left the tongue of the young prodigy, having Obi and Shirayuki's heart stop. They watched as Ryu's eyes were glowing, obviously very content for the two of them. He had always known there was something between the two that couldn't be taken lightly after the Prince had announced his engagement.

"I… really?" Shirayuki practically breathed, obviously stunned by Ryu's acceptance. He nodded, smiling a little wider from amusement at his apprentice's shock. Shirayuki quickly let go of Obi's hand and made it to the floor with Ryu to give him a big hug. "I'm… so happy you're okay with this!"

Ryu had been surprised by the sudden hug, but quickly closed his eyes and returned the warm embrace. "Why wouldn't I be?" Ryu said quietly. "You two… suit each other well." The couple blushed at this, having Shirayuki pull away to stare at Ryu. There was no falter in his deep voice, and his eyes couldn't reveal any lie. The young boy was being earnest.

"Thank you," Shirayuki whispered, feeling her eyes itch with tears as she smiled widely at Ryu. Her cheeks were heating up from the shock, and it had everyone in the room laugh at her overjoyed state. Ryu then looked over at the black-haired man and gave him a smile.

"Obi," Ryu's raspy voice allowed to utter. "Please don't break Shirayuki's heart." Obi flushed a little before smirking warmly at the boy. He walked over slowly to him and bent down. He guided a gloved hand up and ruffled the top of Ryu's dark locks.

"That's not my intention, half pint." Obi met with Ryu's eyes, locked and secure. "I promise I won't ever break her heart. I'd break mine before I'd ever let that happen." Ryu smiled at this, having Obi smile back as he stood up straight again. Obi then offered his hand to Shirayuki, who took it graciously as he held her stand back up as well.

"Welp, I better get back to my work," Shirayuki began happily as she began for her desk. But Ryu was very quick to object.

"Why don't you rest for the rest of the night, Shirayuki?" Ryu offered kindly.

"But I just came back from my break!" Shirayuki exclaimed, having Garak chuckle. She gently nudged the young girl, having Shirayuki look up at the sandy-haired woman.

"Shirayuki, you always do more than the work you're always assigned," Garak pointed out. "You deserve more breaks if anything, and you should definitely take Ryu's offer." Shirayuki felt herself flush, but couldn't help being reticent.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I could do?"

"Mm mm," Ryu quickly dismissed with a playful smirk. "Garak just finished what I needed to get done, so you're done for the day. Goodnight Garak, Shirayuki, Obi." Garak didn't need to be told twice as she began for the door. But before she did, she turned around and smiled warmly at the young couple by Shirayuki's desk.

"Sleep well, Ryu," Garak murmured gently. "Goodnight, you two," Garak then continued with a smirk before dismissing herself from the room. Of course, the couple blushed before turning down to Ryu, who still held his fond smile as he scribbled down notes.

"Well, then," Shirayuki began quietly, "sleep well, Ryu." Ryu nodded as Shirayuki quickly abandoned Obi's hand and fled out the door. She met his eyes, indicating she'd be waiting outside while Obi bids the boy a goodnight.

Obi winked at Shirayuki before she escaped the room and started walking over to the young boy.

"Thank you very much, half pint," Obi began quietly, unfazed that Ryu didn't dare shift his eyes from his writing. "For trusting me with her." Ryu nodded, still smiling warmly at the entire situation given to him.

"Thank you for coming around to fix her," Ryu hummed. "If it weren't for you, I don't know how well Shirayuki would be doing. So thank you for helping her in a way that I can never do."

"Of course." Obi gave the boy one more pat on the head before bidding him a goodnight and leaving him to what he does best: study his practice. Obi quietly closes the door, as Ryu prefers the door closed more than anything before looking around to find Shirayuki at the end of the corridor, waiting for him. When she saw him, her emerald eyes lit up and was practically gleaming up at him.

"Obi." The way she says his name will never get old to him. As he walked towards her, Obi couldn't help but feel his stomach flutter. Every second he gets to spend with her, and look at her felt almost of a dream. To hold her hand, savor her soft touch and kiss her angelic lips felt like a sin. It felt so, so right that it was almost feeling pretty wrong. A scoundrel with a beauty like her is like a fable, an unrealistic fantasy. "Are you ready for sleep?"

"I could go for a few winks of sleep," Obi considered as he finally reached his lover and offered his hand out to her. She took it contently, rocking their joined hands back and forth as they walked towards her room. "Shall I be joining you in your quarters, Mistress?"

"As always, it's a yes," Shirayuki playfully responded, having Obi bite his bottom lip ecstatically. Like a gentlemen, he always asked to sleepover in her room or always waited for her offer, which always happened when they made it to her door. But sometimes, Obi finds himself impatient and asks ahead of time to sate his excitement.

As they walked, Obi noticed Shirayuki adjusting his green scarf around her neck to properly cover it all. Sometimes Shirayuki forgets she's even wearing it, as it has become something normal to her, but Obi can never really forget. After all, it makes him feel more like her lover seeing her wear that scarf. Especially seeing as she finds complete comfort and safety in that green rag when Obi knows for a fact that only gold and jewels should be around her creamy neck. But she seems more that satisfied with that scarf and the fact that it's his and no one else's.

"Someday I should bring my mattress into your room," Obi hummed. "The floor is nice and all, but my back might give out from the hardness of it."

"I really doubt it'll fit," Shirayuki began, "considering how small and narrow my room is." Obi considered this fact and hummed in thought, hoping he could find a solution to this. But then Shirayuki suddenly had an idea. "I mean, we could also do something else…"

"Hm?" Obi hummed curiously, seeking elaboration.

"We could just share my bed…" Shirayuki suggested quietly, almost shyly. Obi was quick to flare up in embarrassment. He brought them to a halt, trying to take in her words with some shock, unsure as to how to take them really. His face had entire turned crimson, his eyes wide and pupils dilating quickly.

"N-no, we can't!" Obi quietly exclaimed. "I can't just- with my _Mistress_ \- that's just _not_ \- that would be _completely_ disrespectful to you, Mistress!"

"Obi, we're lovers," Shirayuki began, her cheeks just as tinted red as his. But her emerald eyes didn't dare falter, obviously very okay with her suggestion, though very blunt and straightforward. "These are things that lovers can, and are allowed to, do."

"Y-yes b-but…" Obi felt somewhat defeated, knowing there's no real reason around it. And he didn't understand why he was so objective about it. She was right- they are lovers and these are things that lovers do. So why had he been so terrified about it? "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable sharing the bed with me, Miss."

"I suggested it, didn't I?" Shirayuki replied softly, reassuring him with one of her beautiful smiles as she continued their stroll towards her room. _Wow_ , Obi thought with his lips somewhat apart and eyes wide. _What a woman_.

Finally finding themselves at Shirayuki's room, the red-haired girl opened the door with ease and was quick to find her matches to light the torches spread about her room. She let go of Obi's hand to do this as he shut the door behind them. The raven-haired man leaned against the door and watched as she swiftly turned on all the lights to allow a warming dim enter the room. Watching her just light up the room and prepare her bed couldn't help but make Obi sigh in fondness.

He was absolutely, positively, without a doubt in love with Shirayuki. He understood the consequences to being in love and how strong such a word is. It should not be taken lightly at all- not one bit- but for her, that word could not be any truer for him. She was the greatest thing to ever stumble upon his life, and for that he refuses to make any mistake that could potentially lead to him losing her. Obi was slowly realizing that she is his weakness, his vulnerability, and truly, that made him only somewhat uneasy.

If anything dared happen to her, Obi was not afraid to take a beating from a heart.

"Obi?" Obi shook his head attentively. Shirayuki looked at him curiously, a quilt in her hands, "will you be getting ready for bed?"

"Y-yes, of course!" Flushed, Obi quickly removed his boots and set them by the door perfectly beside one another. Shirayuki giggled as she swiftly entered her bathroom and shut it behind her. Obi merely glanced at the bathroom before slowly removing the gloves from his hands. He always forgets that it's okay to touch Shirayuki now- hands bare and nude. He places them down on her table, with his headband joining them.

In the middle of his preparation, Obi didn't notice how quietly Shirayuki opened the bathroom door and began watching his back from the doorway. Fondly, she watched as he removed of his usual khaki shirt to reveal his torso just in the long sleeve, black shirt he always wears under. She then heard a bit of metal clunking, the belt buckle, when he dropped the shirt on the table and guided his hands down to his pants. She watched him stretch out the belt from the belt holes and swirl it into a circle before also placing it on the table.

She then watched as Obi joined his hands together and strained his arms up in order to stretch out his torso. She watched the muscles of his back become prominent due to how worked out they were and how skin-tight his shirt was. His scapulas were sticking out, and Shirayuki couldn't help but flush at them. Obi truly was a strong man, and his body needn't any explanation to the amount of his strength. _That_ explains itself.

"Mistress?" Obi popped Shirayuki out of her distraction bubble. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm," Shirayuki spewed, her cheeks burning up as she held her white sweater softly. Obi couldn't help but smile at her nightgown. It was a silky, white gown that wasn't transparent and covered her entire body with ease. She draped on a fluffy sweater over her arms, as she was cold. But she still had his green scarf around her neck, and for that Obi felt more that elated. He was glowing. "Are you ready then?"

"After you," Obi gestured to the bed with proper posture and elegant movement of his hand towards it. Shirayuki giggled before bending her knees a little before him like a Princess bows.

"Such a gentleman," she playfully hums as she lightly skipped over to the bed. Shirayuki practically bounced on the bed, allowing it to make her jump before she had been calmly sat on it. It amused Obi a lot to see her goofily smile up at him while patting some of the bed beside her. "Coming?"

"Y-yes, Miss," Obi stutters, still a little uneasy about the entire idea of sleeping with his Mistress. He takes his seat beside her, very little space between them, as he averted his eyes to the ground. Shirayuki watched as his cheeks continued to be tinted a shade of red rose while fiddling with his thumbs. "I'm sorry if I seem a little frigid, Miss… I've never actually slept on a bed with anybody like this."

"Don't worry." She takes Obi's hand closest to her and presses it against her chest firmly. Obi could feel her heartbeat threaten to burst from her chest as well. "I'm just as nervous about it as you are, Obi. But this is acceptable and we're taking this step together, so it's alright… okay?" She glanced at Obi for reassurance, hoping to catch his eyes. And Shirayuki didn't fail as the lovely amber eyes finally met with hers.

"Okay," Obi said quietly, a small smile playing at his lips.

Adorably, Shirayuki awkwardly threw her legs over the bed and crawled about to lay down on the side of the bed towards the wall. Obi watched as she adjusted her head on the pillow just enough to have some for herself and give enough for Obi to rest his head on. Her hair, red and growing, was sprawling about the pillow in beautiful, shiny swirls. She had been looking up at him, her cheeks pink like peaches with a dimple denting by her lips due to the cute little smile she held.

"W-well, c'mon then…" She urged, patting the bed beside her for Obi to lie down. Obi chuckled, standing up to blow out all the torches before walking back to the bed. With flutters all about his stomach, Obi gently crawled into bed and lied down beside his Mistress, an awkward silence still in the air.

"Well." Obi broke it, "this is happening…"

"It is," Shirayuki replied curtly.

"A-are you sure you don't want the bed to yourself?" Obi began. "I don't mind the floor, seriously-"

"Obi." Obi looked over to his Mistress, seeing the moonlight of the open window shine upon her beautiful face. He could see the sleepiness in those emerald eyes, but a determination in them as well that always catches Obi. She looked of an angel, with her chubby cheeks pushed up due to the pillow and her lips a bit curled as well. But they were pink and shiny and ever so kissable to Obi. "I _want_ you to sleep on the bed with me, okay?"

Obi shifted to his side so he could see his Mistress, and Shirayuki had done the same. "Okay," he simply murmured, his eyes twinkling at the sight of his lover. She looked so gorgeous in Obi's eyes, with the way her hands were loosely intertwined with one another by her face. Lips of silk were pink and teasing, eyes as green as an emerald ocean. Button nose that seemed too fake to be real, hair as red as a late sunset. Obi brings up a hand to cup her cheek, "you're so beautiful, Mistress…"

"You think so?" Shirayuki whispers, suddenly drawn in the moment of night. Obi nods.

"I know so." Obi grins warmly at her. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever come to meet, Mistress. And it's always an absolute honor to get to see that beautiful face of yours every day. I hope such a privilege is never stripped away from me."

"Hush," Shirayuki murmured shyly, feeling her cheeks heat up furiously. It was these sweet things Obi would tell her that would get her heart racing, her cheeks hot, and her stomach full of flutters. It was almost impossible not to react such a way, seeing as Obi is extremely gentleman-like for a man who is also incredibly dangerous. But with him, she feels safer than anyone will ever be. She prays that security never goes away. "You're always saying kind things like that."

"I'm just being honest with you, Miss," Obi hums insistently. Her cheeks were going to explode in a hot frenzy if Obi kept up with his sweet words.

But quickly, a silence entranced them again, but they didn't mind. Their eyes were locked on each other, obviously fond of the moment. As Obi stared at the beautiful woman before him, he couldn't help but wonder if it bothered Shirayuki that she knew a very little amount of him. It wasn't like he's been living a lie right in front of her. All his behaviors, the things he does, the gratitude he owns to her and everyone else- that's completely real and raw from his heart. But Shirayuki has probably wondered about his past, before he showed up to Clarines.

"Miss?" He whispers.

"Yes?" Shirayuki practically mouths.

"Does… it ever bother you that I haven't told you so much of my past?" Obi wondered quietly, his heart brewing up an attack as he stared at his Mistress, terrified. He watched the red-haired girl give him a smile smile, before closing her eyes for a moment.

"I do think about it a lot, I won't lie," Shirayuki admits. "But it doesn't really matter to me too much. I know who you are now, and who you are now is all that matters to me. You may have done many wrongs in the past, but you've obviously taken into consideration the better way of living and you're doing so right now. So no, it doesn't ever bother me because I know that this Obi and the Obi I'll know for the rest of my days is who he is, and he'll tell me things if he deems them vital for me to know."

Obi was honestly taken aback. For so long, he's always known that everyone that's associated him has only wondered about his past and what kind of monster he was. People were far too terrified to even approach him and get to know that he isn't as hostile as he presents himself to be. Surely, he truly is a force never to be reckoned with, but Obi is a person with a personality and feelings if tapped by the right people. And it was evident that it had been tapped kindly by Shirayuki.

"No one has ever told me that before…" Obi breathed. But then he swallowed and shook his head. "N-not that I've really asked this question often, but nobody has really seen it that way. It feels strange."

"Well, get used to it," Shirayuki urged with a smirk. "Nobody has ever unlocked the potential of who you could be and it was the Prince who had given you that. And now we've all seen what a great person you are and I've never been more honored to meet such a strong, determined man like yourself, Obi."

"I… thank you for accepting who I am, Mistress," Obi breathed, his amber eyes wide with shock. It tickled Shirayuki a bit to see Obi light up a good bit from her words. It was adorable yet woeful, to think that nobody had given Obi a chance to present himself as the kind, charming man he is. Shirayuki guessed that this was the reason for why he rebelled so much and probably acted out a lot in the past. "You're the only one who seems to understand me, Miss."

"There was always something about you that made me feel like I wasn't crazy," Shirayuki admitted. "I guess we both just get each other, seeing as our pasts were somewhat similar."

"Often alone, no one else having our backs but ourselves," Obi spoke softly. "What a life we both have driven." Shirayuki nodded, but quickly repaired her smile.

"But now that's no longer the case," Shirayuki hums gleefully. "We have Miss Garak, Kiki, Mitsuhide, Ryu… and we have each other. We don't have to feel so alone anymore."

"I haven't felt alone since the day I met you."

Shirayuki could feel her cheeks hurt from smiling but she couldn't withhold it. Obi had always been a suave man, someone who says things with pure honesty from his heart. Obi is no liar, which is why Shirayuki always feels like a cloud whenever he said such kind things to her and about her. Especially since Obi spoke with such high regard about her. And hearing him say such a strong sentence made her feel like she was going to pop from elation.

"I couldn't have made that big of an impact on you…" Shirayuki, always the modest.

"But you did," Obi insisted, a few locks of his raven hair tickling his forehead. "With you, I suddenly find myself having actual purpose and meaning. It was like some sort of fate, meeting you. You have given me direction, a path I can go on, an option I actually want to take and pursue. Your words have shaped into a lighthouse, and it's the only beacon I can follow knowing that it'll be an adventure worth living for. You make life worth living."

"You always say you'll be sure to follow by my side," Shirayuki whispers with a warm smile.

"And that'll never change," Obi insisted. "Just the way you'd like it to be."

"Exactly the way I like it…"

In a deep trance of her eyes, Obi was incredibly tempted to confess his love to Shirayuki. But he knew it was far too early, and she would probably be scared off if he did tell her so. After all, love is quite a strong feeling, and she might not believe him given how little time they've been together as lovers. But seeing her, and getting to know her during his professional time with her and developing into friends, Obi couldn't help but drown in this feeling. He knew for a fact that it's love because he's never felt this way about anything or anyone before.

Then, without real warning, Shirayuki leaned closer to the boy and pressed her supple lips against his. He hummed a light 'mmph' before his eyes fluttered shut and his lips danced with hers. _Damn,_ Obi groaned internally, _she tastes so sweet_. The saccharine experience that is kissing Shirayuki not only came from the actual taste of her lips, but the gold of her heart. She herself is such an incredible entity of sweet and for that, Obi felt almost diabetic.

Shirayuki loved how eager Obi had been for her lips. He had always nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue always swiping it from time to time while still putting his lips to work. But he had never been aggressive or deepened the kiss further than it needed to go, as Obi was a gentleman and was very considerate as to how slow Shirayuki wanted their relationship to go. And honestly, Shirayuki was living for it.

They pull apart after a few minutes, with heavy breathing and heaving chests. Both of their lips shined with some swapped saliva as they stared at each other, completely flustered. But Obi was quick to break the moment.

"W-well- goodnight, Mistress!" Blurting it out quickly, Obi soon after turned to his other side, leaving Shirayuki to look at his back. Obi listened to Shirayuki's playful giggles as she stared at his back. She was then distracted when Obi moved his arm behind him and dropped his hand, palm side up, before her. It was open, awaiting for Shirayuki to place her hand on his.

Shirayuki smiled softly before placing her soft, small hand on his rough one. "Goodnight, Obi." She weaved her fingers between his with ease and gave his hand a squeeze before receiving one in returned. Satisfied, the couple closed their eyes and slowly eased into a deep slumber under the moonlight.


	43. Forty-Two

**Ya'll, your reviews are so sweet. Makes me smile and want to write more with the little time ive got left to. Thank you for reading this garbage and i hope you enjoy this chapter x**

 **FORTY-TWO - The Broken Prince of Clarines**

 **13** _Days Until The Wedding_

"Mitsuhide, get some sparkling water- now!"

As demanding as ever, Kiki instructed for her fellow aid to fetch said drink in urgency. There she was, in the Prince's bedroom, beside the bed where the young Prince was bedridden. The white-haired boy had his torso a little off the bed so he could aim towards the bucket on the ground Kiki had placed behind him. In it, the contents of his stomach that refused to stay inside.

The entire room had smelled like putrid, destroying the entirety of its royal elegance according to Kingdom standard. Zen's lips felt as though they were on fire, chapped and stinging from the contents leaving his stomach and pouring into the blue bucket before him. He used one hand to keep hold of the color of his white night attire, refusing to get any sort of vomit on the valuable material. But regardless of that fact, he had a maid work very hard to make it and he did not want it to go to waste like this.

"Zen, I need to open the windows to let the scent out," Kiki insisted as another belch rang through and had the Prince hurling out some more. But he kept shaking his head no, the sun shining upon the cool sweat of his forehead and temples.

"N-no, I'm c-cold," Zen huffed, breathing heavily like his lungs were soon to give out. Kiki looked at the Prince in dismay, seeing how the color of his skin had left and only a chalky paleness remained. His eyes were surrounded by an ill pink, both from his new sickness and sleepless night.

"Just keep the blanket over you," the blonde insisted as she stood up and hurried over to the windows to pull them open. Before Zen could even utter any defiance, a few chunks entered his throat and he found his head back into the bucket. Kiki faltered from listening to her Prince suffer this sickness, but what could be done?

Last night, Zen had bawled his eyes out. His own azure orbs were drowning in the sea of his broken heart. Kiki had never seen how a mind can crush a mans bones and strength to keep himself up and composed. And Zen had always been a strong, young man. Susceptible to emotions, surely, but never one to express it so strongly. He had always held himself up and high. And now, somehow, Zen was tearing apart from a broken heart.

The morning that came after, Kiki and Mitsuhide were immediately informed that the Prince had been crying their names out in desire of them to be around. They hadn't even put on their uniforms yet, as they couldn't be bothered to waste a single second. And there the aids were, still in their night attires to attend to the Prince they care about so dearly.

"D- _damn it all!_ " Zen hissed through his gritted teeth before dropping himself back on his bed, his back feeling like gravity was pulling him harshly down against the mattress. Kiki looked back at him as her hands pushed open the doors of his balcony. Fresh air had given her a refreshing slap in the face, but her dark blue eyes couldn't help but dim at the sight of her friend suffering in his bed.

"Zen…" Kiki slowly walked over to him, as he had been staring up at his ceiling. His hands were down on the bed, fingers digging and curling around the sheets of his bed. The smooth silk of it didn't even do a thing to soothe him as sweat trickled down his head and strained neck. He was breathing faster, heavier, in anxiety and pain.

"It _hurts_ , Kiki!" Zen yelped, removing his right hand to slam it harshly down on his slightly exposed chest. He had unbuttoned it due to his random wave of heat that came only a few minutes before his chill. "In my _head_ … in my _heart_ … in my _chest!_ _Everywhere!_ "

"Zen, I need you to relax, please!" Kiki urged. She had already been panicking last night after she and Mitsuhide tried to calm him down and get him from his office to his bedroom. Of course, he left a trail of salty tears that even had the guards feeling his pain and woe. He did pass out very quickly, as crying exhausted people with ease. But once he woke up, his emotions were going another round and the two aids had been panicked once more.

"I _can't-_ it _hurts!_ " Zen began digging his nails into his chest.

"What is it- what do you feel?" Kiki swiftly guided herself onto the bed beside Zen, sitting up with her hand on his where his chest was.

"Th-this burning feeling," Zen uttered, his voice breaking and barely full. "Like a fireplace with crackling wood. B-but then at the same time-" he used the both of his hands to rub his arms. They were ornate with mountains of goosebumps. "-I'm so, _so_ cold."

"M-maybe it's a fever," Kiki began quietly as she stared at the sweaty Zen before her. _It has to be that, right?_

"N- _no_ ," Zen murmured, something caught in his throat as he swallowed harshly. "This isn't… any fever. You _know_ what this is, don't try to… sugarcoat it…"

Kiki found herself overly frustrated with herself, like for the first time in a long while- she's powerless. No sword could help her combat Zen's feelings nor her amazing agility can outrun the truth of everything. Zen was suffering a strong case of the broken heart and nobody that knows can deny that about him. She gave him a good look, seeing as his azure eyes met up with her own.

They both knew what needed to happen.

"Kiki, I've got the water!" Mitsuhide came bursting in, with his night attire dunce hat and elephant slippers still on. He panted as if he was in a hurry, when the kitchen was literally one flight of stairs down. Kiki stood from Zen's bed and met with Mitsuhide's hazel eyes, knowing what she must do.

"Mitsuhide," Kiki began sternly. "Get all the royal court herbalist and pharmacists here, now. _All_ of them."

* * *

"Shirayuki! Shirayuki!"

The sudden loud shrieks behind Shirayuki's door had the redhead awake. Her eyelids flew up, with her emerald eyes slowly gaining focus as she stared up at her egg-white ceiling. Letting out a long yawn, she widened her eyes a little more in realization that her mattress was breathing right under her. Wait, a breathing mattress? There's no such-

"Haahh…"

Shirayuki was quick to sit up, her hands cupping her mouth to look down at the 'mattress' she had been asleep on. It was Obi, his warm body heaving gentle breaths with his arms sprawled about. Shirayuki was sure she was asleep on his shoulder/upper arm as it was the nicest arc to snuggle into. She couldn't help but flush as Obi's long yawn finally left him. His cat-like eyes were slowly being revealed to her, but only a squint was to be seen.

"G'morning, Miss," Obi muttered, quickly sitting up to scratch the back of his head. Shirayuki gave him a warm smile, though knowing for a fact that she was all red with a racing heart from the fact that she was practically on top of him as they slept. But that fact quickly left her when she heard her name being yelled again.

"Shirayuki-!"

"Yes?" Shirayuki felt rushed, as she found herself hopping out of bed and attending the door. She hadn't cared for the way she looked, considering the bedhead and the probable dried up drool by her lips. Opening the door, she found a maid with 2 guards accompanying her, everyone looking frantic. "Is everything all ri-"

"The Prince has fallen ill!"

* * *

To call the situation serious was to be an understatement.

There, in the Prince's corridor, was filled with worried guards, maids, and butlers that care so dearly about their Prince. They were all pale, exchanging whispers of 'will the Prince be alright?' and 'is he to die?' It gave the guards a little stir as well, knowing that the only person who believes in them the most might not make it before evening arrives. Zen has never fallen this ill before unintentionally, and for that reason, everyone of his staff was on edge.

Through the double dark oak doors, locked and highly guarded, was everyone called for this sudden misfortune. -Except for Shirayuki.

"Where is she?" Zen, barely whispering, eyed Garak up and down. Garak, Ryu, Yatsufusa and Higata had been there in the Prince's quarters, already attending to him. Garak was busy feeling his forehead and neck, checking if he's got any sort of fever or related illnesses that were simple to treat.

"People were already sent to go fetch her," Ryu informed indefinitely. The aqua eyed boy was too busy flicking through his book of illnesses and treatments while pacing about the room. He was just woken up as well, with his large sweater extremely wrinkled and hair messier than usual. His bad breath made his own nose wrinkle as his eyes dragged along the written sentences.

"Why aren't they going fast enough?" Zen growled, throwing his head back upon his cotton pillow. His neck was straining, veins popping from it as he panted with high velocity. Garak was quick to retrieve her hands during this moment of his, watching as more and more sweat emitted from his pores and hydrated his skin.

"I'm sure they're doing as much as they can right now, Your Highness!" Garak urged, a strike of paranoia finally hitting her as she pulled back her loose locks of sandy hair. She could feel beads of sweat forming upon her forehead and all about her body under her teal blue nightgown. "Just please relax, Your Highness."

" _I can't!_ " Zen seethes. He forced his head to turn over to see Kiki to his right, Mitsuhide right behind her. "Tell her that I can't- _you know I can't!_ "

Kiki rushes over onto the bed, right by his side, as she hurriedly grabs his hand. Zen's hand is rough and clammy, but she manages to feel him squeeze. Hard. She could feel the mountains of callouses dig into her skin, all the old scars and deep dents of wounds prominent to her sense of feeling. "Zen, please," Kiki breathes, choosing to be much more hush to be more soothing for him. "You have to calm down. If not for us, but for _her_. She's on her way, okay?"

Zen's eyes widen, those azure eyes gleaming immediately when hearing the mentioning of Shirayuki.

Garak seized the opportunity to sate her curiosity as she placed her cool hand upon the Prince's chest where his heart is. Her violet eyes widen slightly, as she felt his heartbeat go from racing to a very calm beating. Those purple orbs suddenly went dim as she removed her hand. She frowned gently, confused at why the Prince is still seemingly infatuated with his ex-lover when he now has a fiance he's to marry in less than 2 weeks.

 _Wait_ , Garak thought. _Could this all be... -_

"No," Garak breathed, feeling her words fail in her head as she glanced back at the double doors, waiting for the catalyst to arrive into the scene. Ryu turned to look at the door as well, just as curious as Garak was.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Shirayuki's lungs practically shivered from how loud Shirayuki made herself.

The small woman tried her very best to get noticed, even when she'd rather be ignored every other time. Obi found amusement in it, though right now was not a laughing matter. The maidens and guards looked behind to see the two, still evidently exhausted and in their night attire. But the eyes widened once they saw the red hair and they were quick to start pushing one another out of the way.

"Shirayuki is here!"

"Move out of the way for the court herbalist!"

"Our Prince needs her right now- move!"

Obi led the way through the people, his hand out behind him to hold Shirayuki's. He could tell that she was pretty off right now, considering she had to yet again treat the Prince. Although she's with Obi, he understands that Shirayuki might still be a bit traumatized by everything that occurred with the Prince. Her emerald eyes quickly got clouded and her lips have remained a tough straight line since she heard the news. There was nothing but frustration and worry in her face and Obi knew not to step on any boundaries while she's like this.

"Do not touch Mistress- just get out of the way, please," Obi growled, holding Shirayuki's hand tightly as he guided her through the crowd. For this, she was extremely thankful since Obi's touch tended to be her calming point when she's near a panic attack. Especially now that he wasn't wearing gloves due to the rush and also because he was no longer fearful of touching Shirayuki.

He was quick to get to the door and bash on it. But Obi faltered when he quickly realized it was locked. "Master, it's Obi and Shirayuki- unlock the door!" Not even a second later, the doors open and Obi swiftly grabbed Shirayuki inside.

The atmosphere changed drastically as the doors came to a close and a 'clink' sound signaled that they were locked once more. The loudness of the crowd the two had experienced moments ago was now gone and changed into this stressful silence. The Prince's bedroom was lit up, all windows open, allowing cooling swirls of wind to enter and leave as they choose. Obi had been looking around, with his Mistress still behind him and holding his hand very tightly.

To his left were Yatsufusa and Higata, sitting by the Prince's small sitting table. There were cases full of herbs, vials, and all the tools the pharmacists potentially were to use in case they needed to create a remedy for the Prince. The two had been sat there, eyes towards the floor respectively without a word to be exchanged. Right before him was Kiki, who looked passed Obi and had a stressed expression towards Shirayuki. She was quick to be joined by Mitsuhide, who walked from the doors and ended up behind her to place his strong hands upon her petite shoulders. Obi tried getting Kiki to watch him, but Kiki was quick to leave Shirayuki to go to her right. When Obi turned to it, he noticed in his periphery that Shirayuki had been watching as well.

There Zen was, lying on his bed with a wet towel on his forehead and his hands strongly gripped on his mattress. But as soon as Shirayuki had entered, his grip had softened and his hands now lie flat. The putrid, pungent smell of vomit finally hit the lovers as they crinkled their noses in disgust. But the pairs of amber and emerald eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight of Zen when he sat up and looked at them.

He was incredibly pale- almost of a ghost or someone who has seen one. His eyes were somewhat agitated with a pink tint surrounding them from lack of sleep. His nose was just as pink as well, probably from crinkling so much due to the horrid scent in the room that didn't escape no matter how many windows were open. His lips were chapped and grayish, with the bottom quivering from what could be from feeling quite cold. And, somehow, his white wisps of hair was a mess, almost like a lion.

Zen was staring at the two with such focus. But it brewed his blood to look at Obi for so long that it shifted solely towards Shirayuki. And wow, did she look gorgeous. This was Shirayuki without trying, without needing to attend to her practice, without needing to interact with anyone. Zen would give anything to be able to wake up with that beauty every day and admire her for as long as the morning would last for them. But then his periphery led him down to see her hand in Obi's, fingers weaved together and tightly woven to never be torn apart.

Zen's right eye twitched.

"Thank goodness you've come, Shirayuki," Garak broke the silence quietly, having Shirayuki nod gently. She reluctantly let go of Obi's hand and strolled towards Garak to stand by the bed beside her. Zen looked up at Shirayuki, azure eyes twinkling as Shirayuki looked distantly down to the ground.

"What's the analysis?"

There was her voice, as clear and gold as ever. Zen suddenly found his head calming down, with the bothersome growling and shifting of his stomach coming to an immediate end. He didn't feel cold nor hot- he actually felt just fine in the rather cool room. The exhaustion that dawned him oozed away, and his nose had clean airways. The throb in his head and his chest dissolved in thin air. Zen felt perfect again, with an addition of content due to Shirayuki's presence. That's not good, but he didn't give a single damn in the world.

"Small headache, small fever, nothing too serious." Garak glanced down at the Prince and was surprised yet again to see how much life came back to him. Even Kiki was astonished to find that the cure to whatever Zen was suffering was Shirayuki, and she didn't appreciate that one bit. Especially when it was his choice to let her go and choose a Princess that obviously isn't suited for him. "We've already grinded up the herbs and given him the medicine with the proper dosage."

"Eh?" Shirayuki hummed in confusion. "Th-then…" She turned to look at Zen. "Do you need anything further than that, Your Highness? It seems like you feel all better now."

Zen merely nodded before looking back at everyone else. He directly looked at Obi though, his azure eyes locking onto the amber ones. Obi felt this weird challenging aura emit from those blue orbs, one with the intent to either vex or scare him. But Obi's pupils suddenly thinned, and the Prince just barely faltered from it. Obi smirked to himself before recognizing Zen's plans.

"Everyone get out." Everyone remained still. " _Now._ "

"You heard him." Garak was quick to respond as she eyed all of the pharmacists she could see. She, Yatsufusa and Higata were quick to stand, stare towards the Prince, and began to bow respectfully. Shirayuki was prepared to bow until Zen halted her with his hand.

"Not you, Shirayuki," Zen said firmly. "I want you to stay back."

This bothered Obi as he glared over at his master. He wanted Shirayuki no where near that man, and it frustrated Obi more that he couldn't do so. His job was to protect his Mistress after all. But he was solely to take orders from Zen when request and that's when he suddenly became helpless. So he just stood there, his face stone cold upon the Prince as he allowed Kiki and Mitsuhide to bow and exit before him.

"Kiki, Mitsuhide," Zen hummed at them, having them halt quickly at the door as the 3 herbalist filed out through the double doors. "Be sure that nobody disturbs us, yes?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." The two obliged in sync before Mitsuhide let himself out. Kiki, though, looked over at Obi, knowing for a fact that he was fuming. So, she quickly took it upon herself to walk to him and grab his wrist. He flinched, and wanted to retaliate, but knew it was Kiki and wouldn't dare disrespect her like that.

"Pardon us," Kiki hummed quietly as she dragged Obi out of the room. As she did, all Obi could do was meet Shirayuki's eyes in weakness. Those green eyes pleaded for help, anything to get her out of the situation she was suddenly put it. But she knew those sad amber eyes couldn't do a thing even if they wanted to as the raven-haired boy suddenly disappeared from view and a loud shutting of the double doors followed it.

The last thing Shirayuki could hear was her own gulp before she heard Zen utter, "we need to talk."

* * *

Right outside the door, the crowd went frantic again, spewing all sorts of questions in regards of the Prince's state.

"He's much better now," Garak roared. "But he'll need a lot of quiet to rest, so if you will please!"

The crowd was quick to listen. The loudness immediately turned to more hush whispers as they stared at the herbalist to satisfy the obvious questions everyone was asking. But they just stared at them blankly, unsure what more to say other than the well-being of their Prince. Kiki couldn't help but lean against the locked doors in stress, Mitsuhide noticing immediately.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mitsuhide cooed quietly to the aid beside him. "D'you want some sparkling water?" He lifted up the bubble bottle of water and Kiki simply shook her head. He pouts. "You look even more stressed than before the Prince had been treated. What's wrong?"

"She's not supposed to be in there, alone, with him," Kiki spoke softly. "It's no good for him, and it's extremely unfair to Shirayuki. This is an extremely inappropriate situation for the both of them and Zen knows that."

"I know what you mean but you shouldn't-" Before Mitsuhide could finish, another voice suddenly interrupted the corridor.

"Where's Shirayuki?" A guard near the back spoke out, having Kiki let out a stressful sigh as the crowd stirred again in curiosity. Obi even found himself going bitter, knowing that rumors are now going to dance around poor Shirayuki. She had already made the two public, and now she's stuck in the Prince's room without a choice and no way to defend herself. And Garak knew all of this and knew she had to protect her own even if it's none of her business.

"She is doing an extra analysis test to ensure that the Prince shall be well for the rest of his days," Garak began. "As one of her supervisors, it is my job to test her every so few opportunities to make sure she's still on track to being the best pharmacist and herbalist she can be. So please don't allow your minds to be creative and conjure some very ugly ideas of the girl who has saved most of your and your people's lives more than a few times."

The crowd calmed down some again, which had Obi's heart also being soothed. He looked back to give Garak an expression of gratitude. His eyes then continued to look at the other pharmacists, who were carrying all their herbs in fatigue and probably wanted nothing more than to go back to their quarters. All the pharmacists and herbalists came to tend to Master, Obi thought. But as he looked at them and thought harder, he realized a very important detail.

"Hey," Obi turned around to look at Kiki, wide eyes and worried. "Where's Ryu?"


	44. Forty-Three

**FORTY-THREE - The Talk(s)**

 **13** _Days Until The Wedding_

 _I wish Obi were here._

Shirayuki couldn't help but feel her very bones shake inside of her as she was now alone, face to face, with the Second Prince of Clarines. Zen Wistaria, the very man who captured her heart, filled it up, and then threw it behind him to allow it to wilt and wither before her. The man she was prepared to give everything to because he saw her beyond the very red hair that puts everyone in a trance. The man who is about to be a groom, then husband with a beautiful woman of his own class.

"I'm sorry," Zen murmured, his eyes diverted down on his covered legs, "I don't mean to put you in such an uncomfortable position, Shirayuki…"

"But you do, don't you, Your Majesty?" Shirayuki mumbled quietly, idling around the room without looking back at the Prince. She didn't want to look at Zen. She didn't want to be near Zen. She didn't even want to be in the _same room_ as Zen, regardless of how huge it was. It's still too hard on her heart.

"I… yes, I do mean to do this," Zen admitted with embarrassment. "But, my selfishness couldn't help itself, and I just really wanted some time with you. To exchange words and look at your beautiful face…"

"M'sorry, Your Highness," Shirayuki began quietly, arms folded above her chest. She still didn't dare face him and that stung Zen's heart a bit. "But I'd rather you not say those words to me while you're engaged. It's disrespectful to Princess Elizabeth."

"I really hate the way you're talking to me," Zen muttered in distaste. "We're alone. You can call me Zen and not be so proper."

"I'd be more comfortable not using such a privilege," Shirayuki spat. "But thank you for the reminder, Your Highness."

Zen gritted his teeth. Shirayuki had always been so stubborn and refused a lot of things even though they're offered to her and she had deserved them. Back then, that was extremely charming and probably one of Zen's favorite traits of hers. But assuming because of the spite she now holds against him, she was no longer comfortable to even acting as just friends with the very Prince. And that honestly sent a spear through Zen's heart.

"Shirayuki, I'm sorry." His words held sincerity and that made Shirayuki widen her eyes. She halted from her pacing, eyebrows raised and ears fully attentive. "For our last talk. The one that was barely a talk and me taking control over you."

 _Oh._ Shirayuki can recall that 'talk' as clear as day. The 'talk' that was actually Zen trying to keep her heart beating for solely him while he continues his little public love story with his fiance. The 'talk' that then turned into a week of her unconsented adoration from Zen, who seemed to have made obsessed sound like a very big understatement.

He kissed her, but not as tenderly and kind the way he used to.

He touched her, but not with his gentle, welcoming hands.

He gave attention to her neck, but that made her sink into a pit of self destruction.

She brought a hand up to her neck, feeling it bare and cold. She forgot Obi's scarf due to the rush to make sure the Prince was okay. But now, in the center of this luxurious room, Shirayuki soon found herself regretting it and should have taken her time. Her index finger finds the spot where Zen installed his love mark, the one that concluded her traumatic experience with the side of the Prince she had never seen before, and hopes never to see again.

"For the entire time that I've known you," Shirayuki began quietly, "I never even considered the idea of you even possibly manipulating me. Not even in the slightest did I think you'd ever abuse me or hurt me in such a way. You… led me into believing that you would protect me and support me however you could, even if it became a balance between your position and me."

Shirayuki's hands enhance the grip upon her upper arms. "...And then, you went ahead and broke my heart in public. And I- I didn't even suspect a thing!" Shirayuki turned to stare at Zen, who already had his azure eyes glued on her. They meet eyes, just to ensure Zen had a good look of her pain, of her suffering. "The days went by as usual, and you didn't leave the castle once- not at all. You must've sent a letter or something at your desk, pretending to be doing your royal duties, didn't you? Through the birds in such a timely matter and probably planned it out within hours… the _nerve_ you have…"

"Shirayuki-"

"You want to apologize?" Shirayuki said in a hush tone. "Then you apologize. I'll forgive you, but don't think I'll ever forget what you did to me." Zen grabbed his sheets harshly into his trembling hands.

"Shirayuki, please, I love yo-"

"I know you do, I don't doubt it," Shirayuki whispers, averting her eyes to the floor. "You've done more for me than any man, of valued blood or not, wouldn't even consider doing. And that is why I am beyond grateful to not only you, but Kiki and Mitsuhide and everyone who serves under your wing. But your love has a dollop of flaw in it, and has become a love too twisted and selfish to even take in wholeheartedly. And for that, I'm very sorry to you, Your Highness, and to Miss Elizabeth."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Zen questioned curiously. "And more over, to Elizabeth?"

"For being here currently," Shirayuki replied. "Though you requested it, you know that you shouldn't have and should have rather requested your fiance. She probably longs to be by your side during these times- especially with your wedding coming very soon. So for those reasons, I apologize."

"But," Shirayuki begins, a small smile tickling her supple pink lips. "I also thank you for breaking my heart. Even though my love for your was strong enough to ignore it, I no longer feel the weight of war in my heart between me and your position. I don't have to feel inadequate every day because you're no longer my lover. I knew someone else was much more suited for you, and thankfully your heart stumbled upon Miss Elizabeth. So thank you for finding your happiness and letting me go to find my peak of it."

Silence began to fill until Zen spoke up again. "As much as I feel elated to hear you doing well, I can't help but drown in this incomprensible pain from being apart from you." He removed the blanket from his legs and tossed them over the bed, his feet touching the cool ground. Shirayuki allows him to appear in his periphery so she can move appropriately to keep a distance. "I regret letting you go."

Shirayuki snorted a little before allowing her lips to engrave a small smile. "In primary school, all the girls in my class would go on and on about how they desire being with a Prince. They wanted nothing more than for a handsome fellow to fancy them, let them live in a castle, and pamper them with grapes and all sorts of goodies you couldn't get in our social class." Shirayuki rubbed her nose a little, and Zen felt himself melting at it. "And though I thought those fantasies were cute, I couldn't see myself desiring or being with a Prince. I want to spend the rest of my days comfortable because of my hard work and perseverance. I want to freely study my practice and not worry about royal duties like you do. I want to roam around the world liberated without people knowing my name or being terrified because of my power."

Zen wanted to run to her and swallow her in his arms. He wanted to pamper her with kisses and the love she deserved that came straight from his heart. He wanted her to live that very life while still be in love with him, betrothed to him, and be his Princess. He knew that putting up with him would be difficult due to his title, but Shirayuki was willing to work through that. She absolutely gave him everything.

"And somehow," Shirayuki whispered. She looked up at him, eyes meeting and locking. " _Somehow_ , you were the only exception."

Suddenly, the pain that Zen had just moments ago was returning. His heart was throbbing, his brain was swelling, and his chest felt like it was contracting. He was now the one feeling powerless as he looked at the beautiful girl before him. The girl who managed to unlock his heart to emotions he once concluded couldn't even be touched by just anybody. Moreover, a mere plebeian like herself. But here Shirayuki stood, making his position seem like dust.

"But I still don't quite understand you, Your Highness," Shirayuki spoke softly. "You say all these sweet things to me, all these sweet nothings and that you love me. But, breaking my heart for your engagement completely contradicts that. So it's rather confusing that way, you see…"

"Someday, I'll explain it to you," Zen replied earnestly. "I promise."

"No need," Shirayuki quickly refused. "Fortunately for you, you've already chosen what you wanted. And now, I've already chosen what I wanted." She smiles contently. "He's waiting outside for me."

Before Zen could get another word in, a loud bang reaches at the door. The two doors were kicked right open, hitting the walls they're attached to as Shirayuki and Zen jump in surprise. They watched as the infamous blonde King strolls into the room, his face stone cold and evidently unamused. Zen flinched to also find his fiance right behind his older brother. Shirayuki could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Izana spoke firmly, his dark blue eyes easily hexing Shirayuki. "But I know that the 'be sure nobody disturbs us' rule does not apply to me. Isn't that right, little brother?" He glances over to see Zen nod obediently. He focuses on Shirayuki again. "Would you mind giving us our privacy, Shirayuki?"

"I'd be more than delighted to, Your Majesty," Shirayuki responded firmly. She bowed to them kindly before saying, "If you will excuse me King Izana, Prince Zen, and Miss Elizabeth."

Izana's eyes merely glanced at Zen's balcony. "Be sure to bring young Ryu with you."

Astonished, everyone turned to see the young boy reveal himself from the balcony. Shirayuki hadn't had a clue, and was very shocked that Zen didn't notice his presence there either. But she was quick to dissolve the situation when she offered her hand to the young boy and seeing him rush over to take it. She felt him shake in her hold.

"Pardon us." Quickly, Shirayuki guided the both of them passed the royals and towards the door. As she did, Zen stared at her with longing but noticed Elizabeth give her a devil-like glare that only one who holds true as a sinister would give. But then Zen mimicked that very glare when he saw Obi offer Shirayuki his hand and her taking it, seeing visible relief overcome her as he led her through the crowd and out of the scene.

As soon as she escaped, Izana looked back at the staff and scoffed. "Dissolve from the corridor, all of you. Go back to attending your duties." And just like that, the maidens and guards had disappeared and spread all about the castle once more. Izana then turned to Zen and said, "go and close the doors, will you? Lock them while you're at it."

Abiding, Zen swiftly walks to his doors and closes them gently, one by one. With one little 'click,' the doors were now locked and Zen was now stuck with the consequences he knew he was bound to get.

"Princess, if you may." Izana began idling away from her, having Elizabeth feel somewhat exposed without the King being in front of her. Izana grabs one of Zen's chairs and drags out towards the center of the room. Dropping it, he points down at the cushion. "Sit down for a bit, relieve yourself. You're not going to say a single word anyways since you were cowering behind me, so you might as well sit there and look pretty like the accessory you choose to be."

"P-pardon me, Your Majesty-" Elizabeth tried, seeming genuinely fumed but Izana wasn't one to be played.

"One who stutters and cannot, for any reason, stand their ground is not suited to be a Princess," Izana spits coolly. "I don't care who says you're suited for my brother because he needs a strong maiden by his side who doesn't cower from him nor me."

"I'll have you know that I'm a Princess for a reason!" Elizabeth defends herself in pure frustration. Zen looks away and rolls his eyes. "People look up to me, expect great things from me! Even your people were honored to be in my presence, like at the ceremony-"

"That was the only time my people saw you, Princess," Izana informed. "You haven't stepped any precious foot out the castle because you seem to0 high and proud to be surrounded by commoners, now don't you? Makes sense why you weren't married off already, considering how sheltered you make yourself be."

Elizabeth's breath hitched and she had no more to say. She put her hands on her lap, sitting nice and tight in her fuschia puff mess worth of a dress as she looked down in embarrassment. Zen had always known how strong his brother was, but to see how he weaves it in the flesh is fairly incredibly. Izana can talk to just about any King, Queen, Czar, Prince, and Princess that way and know for a fact that he'll be right and they'd be too terrified to start war because of how much Izana has developed their state. The only person he'd probably never be that way to is his fiance, Haki.

"No wonder why you neglect her with such ease," Izana breathed, having Elizabeth falter from the comment. He was now facing his little brother, who was leaning against the double doors while glaring down at the ground. Izana's audacity was now crossing the line a bit as Zen (though very disinterest in his fiance) dislikes any woman being spoken to in such a way. "But that still doesn't allow you to reject her like this."

"I know…"

"You've chosen for this woman to be your fiance, and you will therefore standby your choice and love her as your partner, fiance, bride, and soon-to-be Princess of Clarines. I've told you this before- I absolutely refuse for anyone to believe that _that_ girl-" Izana jabs a finger at the door, "-is your Mistress!"

"How did you find out that she was here?" Zen pondered to his sibling.

"For one thing, there were less staff spread about the castle than usual so I figured you did something," Izana hummed. "But then little birds came about telling me that you were alone with one of the court herbalist. And though I already know who, I'd always ask and get told that it's the young woman with the bright, red hair."

"Wait, Shirayuki?" Elizabeth peeped curiously. "You were alone with the sweet herbalist downstairs?"

"Yes," Izana confirms in annoyance. Elizabeth soon begins to get clouded with thought before her blue eyes widen and sudden hurt starts to drown them.

"A-are you having an a _-affair_ ," Elizabeth begins, her bottom lip quivering, "w-with _her?_ "

"No, he isn't," Izana quickly strikes. "Will you please remain silent for the rest of my confrontation with my little brother? Thank you." But she does not listen.

"But she's Obi's lover!" Elizabeth exclaims. Zen falters at this and looks away from her to try and evade her words. But, of course, that doesn't shut her up. "They've had something for a while it seems and it's obviously been lit up- you saw how she ran to him, didn't yo-"

"Please contain yourself, you half-blooded nitwit," Izana spat, not regretting any single word he spewed. He's been agitated, enough to hurt Elizabeth beyond belief and have Zen's curiosity piqued at once more. Zen raised a brow at him, having Izana nod in confirmation. "Yes, our Princess here isn't even full royalty. Her father was not only a commoner, but a peasant from a corn farm. He wasn't even from her state."

Zen's legs felt a little weak, as he was pretty surprised from this newfound fact. He knew that Izana had always dug into anyone who came about in their lives, even if they are pure allies to the crown. Especially because the reason that Zen and Izana were even aware of her existence is because of someone close to them. But even then, Izana isn't satisfied by just their approval alone. He always required more.

"That's rather judgemental, considering you're engaged to an intellectual that hasn't got a spec of royalty in her," Zen informed. But he hadn't said it to be rude, but rather being honest.

"The key word of your statement is 'intellectual,'" Izana hummed. "Meaning while I'm engaged to someone with wit, you're soon to be bound with a _nit_ wit." Elizabeth silently huffed at the extremely rude individual.

"Mind if you tone it down with the rudeness, Lord Brother?" Zen urged with a sigh. "You were on her side just yesterday, what happened?"

"I saw her disrespect one of our maids on my way to seek her out," Izana began. He glided his hand up and began rubbing his thumb and index finger together in some sort of thought. "I suppose I can't take such things lightly as those are our maidens who have served us for many years and will do so as long as they can." Elizabeth only rolled her eyes, obviously holding in a disrespectful comment in fear of Izana's retaliation.

"Fair," Zen spewed briefly. "I shall avoid seeing and interacting with her upon arrival of my wedding. But if accidental or unintentional meet occurs, or she confronts me, I cannot be blamed for that."

Izana nods at his younger sibling before glancing back to see Elizabeth. Her cheeks were rosy and glossed up from tears, as though she was genuinely hurt. Izana scoffed at it, seeing how weak she was in comparison to Shirayuki. It made him almost disgusted to think that his little brother was going to marry a dolt rather than an intellectual like the young herbalist down stairs. He rushed towards the door but quickly halted right when he was beside his brother. Zen raised his ear, knowing Izana wanted to convey something to him.

"You should have defied her," Izana murmured into his ear, "and gone through with your plans to marry Little Red."

With that, Izana unlocked the doors and pushed through one of them, his cape proceeding him before he vanished into thin air. Zen was left, wide-eyed and in some sort of awe while his fiance had been sat just a few feet before him, sobbing terribly.

* * *

"Ryu, why were you still in the Prince's room?" Shirayuki asked with a worried tone.

The three were back in their office, with Obi leaning against the window by Shirayuki's desk. His heart was pounding, extremely anxious over the whereabouts and well-being of Ryu. Shirayuki was stood in front of Ryu, who was sitting on his desk obediently with his usual blank face. But his aqua eyes did gloss in contrite as Shirayuki's trembling hands held his own.

"Half pint, you could've gotten in some serious trouble," Obi informed. "You're lucky Master is a good Prince and would never even consider imprisoning you or having you decapitated for listening in on a royal conversation."

"I…" Ryu began but Shirayuki squeezed his little hands a little tighter.

"Especially when his Majesty came in," Shirayuki said in a more hush tone, almost fearful. Ryu looked up to see Shirayuki's color completely leave her face. She was genuinely concerned for the boy, and for that did Ryu suffer this painful wave of guilt. "I was so scared that _he_ was going to do something to you…"

"I couldn't leave you in their alone with him!" Ryu suddenly exclaimed, having Obi and Shirayuki hitch their breaths. They stared wistfully at the boy, seeing as he dropped his head down and studied the floor once more. "If Obi wasn't allowed to be in there… I didn't want you to be alone with the Prince." Shirayuki abandoned his hands and began rubbing his shoulders to ease him.

"But he wasn't going to do a thing to me, Ryu," Shirayuki insisted quietly.

"And if he did?" Ryu countered, having Shirayuki go silent. "I could at least distract him and get Obi in the room. He was outside the room waiting for you, and I knew he'd be able to reach you if I was needed to unlock the door."

"Ryu…" Obi breathed, taken aback by the boys sentimental words.

"I heard what he did to you, Shirayuki," Ryu began, looking up to see those emerald eyes watery and threatening to form waterfalls. "How was I not going to stay after hearing what the Prince did to you? He… he could have done it again and I wouldn't have been there to alert anyone."

 _He paid attention to the conversation_ , Shirayuki thought. Even Obi found himself easing up a little from Ryu's words. He wasn't wrong in his actions, though it was disrespectful to the Prince. He's developed sentiment and has obviously prioritized the things he cares about. And it seems that Shirayuki has put herself up there in that very list of his.

"Ryu…" Emotion had finally taken her over as Shirayuki bend down and swallowed Ryu in her arms. Tears ran down her pink tinted cheeks as she sobbed painfully loud. Ryu couldn't help but feel his own eyes starting to water but had quickly stopped when Obi walked over and placed his hand on his dark brown head.

"Thank you," Obi said firmly with a small smile. "For protecting her."

Ryu nodded. The young boy found himself understand Obi in the sense that he'd want to do anything for Shirayuki to be okay. After saving her once from the rude intruder many nights ago, he never wanted to feel the way he did again. His heart almost ripped to think that he might never see Shirayuki again, alive or not. Even when she was just in tears, Ryu couldn't help but want to make sure he never saw those tears again. Shirayuki has become far too important to the boy and he will do whatever it takes to keep her close and safe.

"You love me the way I think an older sister loves a younger brother," Ryu began softly in Shirayuki's ear. She was quick to widen her eyes at that very statement but still held the boy tightly in her arms. "I've never experienced that kind of care before I met Miss Garak, who only gave me a small shred of that. So when you came along, Shirayuki… I've finally experienced what it's like to be loved. And then Obi came and now I understand what it feels like to have a family. A real family."

Shirayuki giggled with elation as she held the boy tightly. He felt his small arms finally do the same, his arms still too small for his hands can't reach each other on the maidens back. Obi smiled softly, his hand remaining on the boys head as they listened to Shirayuki's gentle sobbing.


	45. Forty-Four

**FORTY-FOUR - A Dent in Consistency and Certainty**

 **13** _Days Until The Wedding_

The evening finally came, and Garak was far too tense after everything that had occurred.

"M-Miss Garak, I can explain for him. I-" Shirayuki tried, but Garak had been in no mood for Shirayuki's attempt to soothe the situation.

"Ryu, what in the world were you doing eavesdropping in Shirayuki and the Prince's conversation?" Garak quickly spat at the young boy, who was sitting obediently in his stool by his desk. Shirayuki stood behind him with Obi sat at the windowsill, studying Garak's disappointed face. "He specifically said for everyone to leave except for Shirayuki and you disobeyed without saying a word!"

"He obviously forgot my existence," Ryu spoke calmly, like the world was no longer in disarray. "You, along with everyone else, forgot that I had been there, too. So I remained hidden as I wasn't pointed out."

"It's your responsibility to make yourself known and follow instruction, Ryu!" Garak scolded. "That was a very inappropriate time to act sly and act as though you were a ghost. And now I must take the blame if they came down here, seeking answers and installing punishments on you."

Ryu's hands tightened on his knees. "M'sorry… I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just wanted to make sure Shirayuki would be okay…"

"Obi was right outside the door!" Garak exclaims, having Ryu's eyes dim as he continued to stare at the floor. Shirayuki felt desperate to defend Ryu, but she understands that Garak needs her time to explain the wrong in Ryu's actions. "Regardless of you being there or not to unlock the door wouldn't matter because Obi knows more than one way to enter any room."

"But-" Shirayuki tried but Garak was quick to shut her down.

"Obi has the entire castle scaled," Garak pointed out. "He'd enter the Prince's room through the floor if there was a way. And if not, he'd _make_ a way."

"She isn't wrong," Obi murmured, gliding his hands up to the back of his head as he held them still. He then stood from the windowsill and walked over to Ryu. He gave him a reassuring ruffling in the hair, having Ryu lift his head just a bit. "But half pint had good intentions. As much as he took a risk and could have gotten in serious trouble, he had Shirayuki's well-being in mind."

"No offense, but they don't care about 'good intentions,'" Garak pointed out softly. "As much as I understand Ryu's good intent, they won't care for it at all."

Garak sighed in some agitance and stress, but Ryu was quick to put some input. "I'll take the blame." All eyes glued onto Ryu following his words. "I was the one who was in the room when I shouldn't have been, therefore I'm the one who should be taking the punishments, whatever they may be."

Shirayuki had been beyond furious at this moment. She refused to believe that anyone would be getting punished for a 'royal talk' that didn't even regard any of the politics or secrecies regarding the kingdom or any affiliated ones. It was a mere apology from the Prince to the young maiden, and it was not truly not that consequential for Ryu or anyone to get punished. So she decided to simply take matters into her own hands.

"Miss Garak," Shirayuki began, walking from behind Ryu and over to her superior. Her gentle hands went and grabbed a hold of Garak's, having the woman feel a light squeeze from the young herbalist. "If any punishments are to be distributed, they'll be given to me. I shall go talk to the Prince."

Immediately (and almost expectedly), Obi was adamant.

He rushed over behind Shirayuki and grabbed her forearm. Not harshly, of course, but enough to have her let go of Garak to turn to look at him. "You're not going near him any time soon, Miss. I'm sorry, but I don't want you to be near him right now." Even Ryu lifted his head up, aqua eyes with shock.

Shirayuki's eyes looked into Obi's and she knew right then and there that he was serious. Those amber dollops held worry and concern, with his cut worth of pupils practically shaking. She could even feel his hand shake a bit when holding her forearm, and that was honestly a first for Obi. But surely, she couldn't rely on Obi to protect her all the time in every situation she's confronted with.

"I'll be just fine," Shirayuki insisted quietly, her emerald eyes just as determined as her words. "I'm not scared of him."

"I know that," Obi urged, his eyes falling to the floor with a frown bothering his face. "I just… would much rather you not be around him for right now. Everything seems a bit heated now, and I don't want you to be presented with Master in an extremely bad mood."

Everyone had remained still. Garak had been staring at the two, almost studying them, as they were caught up in a moment. Shirayuki was staring at her lover wistfully, seeing how much the idea of her going to see Zen bothered him. It was not only for protective reasons, but also it seems like a hint of jealousy had joined the mixture. It was always obvious that some hint of jealousy always reflected the man whenever she'd be near Master or even had his name on her tongue. But Obi couldn't really help it, could he?

"I'm sorry," Obi apologizes, eyes reconnecting with Shirayuki's. "Just please don't go. Please."

Shirayuki watches as Obi's armor immediately drops. She's seen Obi in vulnerable states in regards of her, but not like this. His hands couldn't stay still, his eyes were not sharp and determined. They were soft, like honey dews, with a tinge of woe and worry for the woman before him. His heart was right before Shirayuki, beating lightly while susceptible to just about anything Shirayuki could throw at it. She could see all of this with just one look of the current Obi.

"Obi…" Shirayuki breathes. But before she could say anymore, a soft knock came to the closed door of the office. Garak, being the closest, fearfully places her hand on the knob and opens it. Fortunately, it revealed nobody more than Kiki. "Oh, Kiki!"

"I apologize if I've interrupted anything," the blonde aide begins respectfully, having Shirayuki quickly nod before gently detaching from Obi. He was still shaking, but placed his hands behind his back to hide it.

"N-no, it's alright," Shirayuki insisted. "How's the Prince?"

"He's well," Kiki replied with a curt smile. "Much better than earlier, that's for sure. But I came down here to let you all know that both Wistaria brothers are not intending to distribute any punishments to Ryu." Everyone's hearts throbbed in relief. "The Prince is not mad and hopes he did not cause a stir down here in regards of that."

"That's good to hear," Garak replies, letting out a shaky sigh. Kiki's blue orbs found themselves narrowing at Obi's hand holding onto Shirayuki's forearm. And, of course, Shirayuki noticed this and flushed a bit before grabbing his hand and detaching it from her forearm. But she did give him a light squeeze, for he was still shaking just a bit. Kiki mentally noted this before acknowledging Shirayuki suddenly bowing at her.

"But if there _is_ a punishment in consideration," Shirayuki began almost pleadingly. "Might you let the Prince know that it should be installed on me?"

"Sh-Shirayuki!" Ryu exclaimed, aqua eyes wide with shock and some agitance at Shirayuki's willingness to take the punishment that rightfully belongs to him. But before he could go on any sort of vent, Kiki strolled over to Shirayuki and patted on her shoulder, asking her to rise. And she did, reticently, but abided with ease.

"Your willingness to protect young Ryu is very admirable, Shirayuki," Kiki begins softly. But as Shirayuki rose, she could see Kiki's azure eyes warm up into a tame blue. "But I promise in the name of this kingdom that the Prince has no intent to punish Ryu. Moreover, I very much doubt he'd want to inflict any sort of harm on you."

Obi's teeth gritted, but Kiki was only being honest. He can't really get angry at that, now could he?

"That's g-good, I suppose…" Shirayuki spewed awkwardly, not necessarily caring too much over the Prince's fondness of her. Because surely, it did put a toll on her heart that the Prince hadn't been angry with her, as he likely has taken a guess at what has gone on between her and Obi. And she knew that he also comprehended her fondness for the young boy, who has taught her things beyond what she could learn on her own at Tanbarun. "B-but, I can't help feeling like I've caused tension between His Majesties and Lady Elizabeth…"

Kiki smiled kindly. "Don't worry- His Majesty is alright, and the Prince and his Lady are getting along just as well as they first met."

* * *

"Shirayuki is your ex-lover!?"

It was Elizabeth's obnoxious shriek of shock and 'hurt' that had a migraine brewing up in Zen's head. He had welcomed her to his office for a talk, as she yearned for answers and refused to go anywhere away from him without them. So he forced his aides out, put her royal bottom on a seat, and faced her head-on while leaning against his desk.

"I've been fond of that woman since the day I met her," Zen began quietly. A curt smile played at his lips before they dissolved, realizing the reality of things are far different from the intent of the past. His heart was quick to wield his feelings when it fell into his stomach. "There's nothing I don't find fascinating in such a self-made, sweet woman like Shirayuki."

"But she's nothing more than the daughter of mere peasants!" Elizabeth spat, her hands pounding down at the teal-licked dress that looked of a crab puff. "How can you be lovers with someone who is far below you in class and value?"

"Because she's got more of a golden heart than we have any spec of gold on our crowns," Zen defended, touching at Elizabeth's safe feeling as a Princess. "Even then, you aren't as full royalty as you made out to be. So if you're judging by that, I deserve much better than you, don't I?" Elizabeth felt her cheeks burn, embarrassed and pretty appalled by Zen's audacious words.

"You're just as rude as your brother, aren't you?" Elizabeth practically hissed, her cheeks being licks with singular streaks of salted tears. "You would think you'd see your brother's sour attitude and attempt to be better than him, succeed him in a much kinder manner."

"I don't only see it, Princess," Zen hummed, "I live it." His slim fingertips tapped at the desk behind him boredly, impatient to dismiss her and allow the distance to dissolve the situation at hand. He was much more concerned with the poisonous image of his beloved ex-lover sharing an intimate kiss with his mere personal assistant. "I don't intend on being like my brother and my mindset, in fact, is on the very end of the opposite spectrum of his. But I know who is good and who is bad. Understand that my respect and tolerance will remain for you, Princess, but my heart will never be yours."

The Princess simply sat there, the color dissolving from her face as her eyes shook with this mockery pain she's attempt to facade. Zen knew that she wasn't bothered emotionally because of the disconnect, but because she so desperately just wants to be the Princess of a well-respected and desirable kingdom. That's all anyone has ever wanted from him anyways: power. Or wealth- something that makes them above others, even if just by a few. A few strands of snow white locks played down to his face, tickling his nose a bit as he locked eyes with the maiden he's to marry.

But Shirayuki is ultimately the reason why he can't give his heart to Elizabeth or any other Princess that attempts to come his way.

Her beauty is incomparable. Her beautiful mind expresses colors that no one has ever seen before. Her genius has more worth than any trade of land or affluency.

Shirayuki is just _that_ amazing, and Zen doubts he can be convinced otherwise.

"...We are still to be wedded though, yes?" Elizabeth cuts the silence with such a soft, low tone. Zen barely reacts in surprise as he chuckles dully. "I know for a fact that you wouldn't dare try to stop it- she says you'd never oppose to her word."

Zen could feel his jaw tighten, his teeth threatening to grit aggressively along one another. "'Never' is a rather strong word to use. I wouldn't say 'never.'"

"But you have nothing to go back to, now do you?" Elizabeth tested, having Zen watch as her eyelids lower to merely squint in a challenging manner. Her pink lips form into a smirk, one that is entertained and practically devious. "Shirayuki is not yours anymore, Your Highness. She is no longer your lover, and her love for you disappeared as quick as smoke in thin air."

"You don't know a thing about her or me," Zen quickly dismisses. "You have no clue about anything." He clears his throat then, and begins to walk towards the large balcony behind him. Elizabeth's pupils dilate quite a bit, feeling somewhat defeated. "I'm in a worse mood. If you will- the door is behind you and a guard shall escort you to your room… _Princess_."

It burns his tongue to say that.

"W-well then," Elizabeth says promptly, the ruffling sound of her puffy dress prominent as she rose from her seat. "I pay you adieu, Your Highness. May you feel better soon."

Zen doesn't bother to turn around as his fiance pinched two parts of the dress with her hands to lift it up properly. Right then she walked towards the door, with a guard already attentive to her footsteps and opening the heavy door for her. She exits without a word, and the last thing Zen hears is the door shut and footsteps retreating his office until they're distance memories and he becomes numb again.

Immediately after such a short-lived moment, Mitsuhide enters the room. "Zen?" The aide begins gently as he shuts the door behind him. "Are you al-"

"Who permitted you to enter?" Zen intruded coolly, having Mitsuhide widen his eyes only slightly, with shock. He stands with proper posture, staring at his higher up as he begins to take few steps towards him.

"I don't recall ever requiring permission in order to remain by your side, Zen," Mitsuhide began, having Zen down a painful gulp. Mitsuhide had always been right when it came down to moments like this: this wasn't like Zen. His aides needn't permission to be there for him- they want to be there for him. And he wasn't going to be one to deny a pleasure he's never had in a long time: genuine respect and care.

"M'sorry…" Zen begins with a raspy, low tone. "I didn't mean to say that."

Mitsuhide smiles softly, "I know." He walks closer, just about a few feet behind him. Zen would listen to his boots clink the ground and the way his full sheith bounced against his thigh. Mitsuhide looked at the Prince softly, a frown playing at his lips immediately when reminding himself of the stress he's going through. "I'm sorry you're going through such a tough time right now, Zen… I wish to assist you in any way I can."

"I wish you could stop this wedding without the entire kingdom being disappointed in me," Zen murmured, his fists clenching tightly. Mitsuhide knew his nails were threatening to gash into his flesh. Zen quickly turns around though, to his aides surprise, with misty azure eyes and flushed tinted cheeks. "I hate being betrothed to this… this disgraceful woman!"

"Z-Zen…" Mitsuhide was taken aback, but he knew that Zen needed to spill whatever he needed to without interruption.

"This woman does not even deserve to be Princess!" Zen hissed through his gritted teeth. "She lacks in intelligence and beauty, and heart and gratitude. Dare she disrespect my staff… by God, I'll let that occur." Zen's eyes forced itself into the brown orbs Mitsuhide owned, trying to have his aide comprehend without words. "She is not the woman for me, and she is not the Princess I want for this kingdom. She never was, and she doesn't deserve to be."

But then Zen's eyes drop to the floor, an action Mitsuhide predicted he'd do. "And with everything I've done… I don't even deserve Shirayuki." Now this was something Mitsuhide did not expect. His Prince was always confidence with everything, especially with the things that he believed in religiously. Like his future holding Shirayuki in it.

"Zen…"

"There's absolutely nothing you can tell me that can convince me otherwise," Zen mumbled as he hung his head in shame. "Obi told you of all the things I've done to this girl. All the bad doing that she absolutely doesn't need. All the waves of pain I've brought to that precious heart, and the woeful tears I've produced… I'm lucky that she's chosen to stay, with all I have done to her and her respected level of pride she owns." His bottom lip begins to quiver upon finishing his words, having Mitsuhide quickly react as he opened his arms.

Zen falls into them with no reticence, having the two slowly slide down to the ground. Now on their knees, Zen is glomped on Mitsuhide tightly, his hands trembling upon the man's sturdy back. Mitsuhide returns the firm embrace, holding onto his Prince with all the care he's only ever owned for him. He allowed for the white-haired boy to dig his face into the warm crevice of his mocha neck.

"It's not a matter of deserving, Zen," Mitsuhide hummed quickly by his ear. "It's a matter of how welcoming you are to her." Zen took in this words as he quietly wept in his aides neck. "If you've now realized this, you can fix things. Maybe not the way it used to be, but a way that will make it up to her."

Zen barely nods as he holds Mitsuhide tighter. He knows this crying will do nothing. He knows venting won't bring Shirayuki back to him. He knows all this far too well, but it's the only thing he knows how to do right now. But Zen knows he can't be this vulnerable for long.

After his moment, Zen understands he must put his desires into action and fix the damage he's done. For his sake, and for Shirayuki's.

* * *

Night soon came, and Kiki had returned to the office to see the two men still in the embrace. Zen had already wept his heart out, and the woe exhausted him into slumber. Mitsuhide held the boy closely to him, listening to his gentle breaths and small snores that kindly sounded the room. Kiki could only lean against the doors silently, watching her partner come to true aide to the man they do not regret serving. Not even during this time of conflict and somewhat deviance.

"Is he sound asleep?" Kiki asks quietly, hoping not to break the Prince of his warm slumber. Mitsuhide merely glances back, feeling the hot breaths from Zen's mouth emitting upon his neck.

"Quite," Mitsuhide responds with a humored chuckle. "Opens his heart out to me and then passes out in my arms. He's more of a Princ _ess_ if you asked me."

Kiki smirked in amusement before it quickly diminished to a straight line. "A lot happened earlier today. That isn't good." Mitsuhide frowned right then, but then gently shrugged his shoulders.

"There's only so much we can do," Mitsuhide breaths. "Now if we could start thinking of ways we can help…"

"Mitsuhide," Kiki began, "there's not a thing we can do. All we can really do is attempt to guide Zen to the right path and abide to his desires."

Mitsuhide sucked his teeth. "That's the kind of thinking that'll serve Zen nothing." He looks down (as much as he could) to see the sleepy Prince on him. He blows air towards his face to move some strands of snow hair from his face to see his stern face and closed eyes. "What we can do for him is support him in his new path, one that derails from the original one."

Kiki raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Elaborate."

"A new path," Mitsuhide hummed. "One for himself, guided by his own thoughtful choices and interpreted experiences."

Kiki couldn't help but smile. Mitsuhide had always had a good, raw wisdom whenever it came down to it. She knows he purposely saves it for moments like this, but seeing him share vulnerability with the Prince had given a warmth in her heart she hasn't felt in a long while. So much has gone on in this one castle alone, and it's quite overwhelming to just be a small piece of a big matter that's beyond the two aide's hands. But she knew that Mitsuhide would always have her back, hand-in-hand with anything that confronted them.

"Sounds like a good plan," she admits quietly.

Mitsuhide listens to her boots clink closer to the two, having him brace himself a bit for any chance in physical state. Kiki walked towards Mitsuhide's back and then turned around to take a seat. Mitsuhide felt his sturdy back become a wall to lean on as Kiki's little body weight leaned against the bigger body. She decides to weave her legs in a pretzel seating, unclipping her sword to sit this way. But she doesn't throw it carelessly; instead, she gently places it down before her. Her head drops back to rest against the in-between of Mitsuhide's prominent shoulder blades. Mitsuhide's heart had exploded from this small, cute gesture.

"How's Obi and Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide pondered for an update.

"Well," Kiki hums, "they're just a bit shaken up in defense of Ryu. But I told them he's to be unharmed and nothing is to go their way either." Kiki felt Mitsuhide take a deep breath in, as her body was slightly pushed away from his before he let his air go and he deflated.

"That's good to hear," Mitsuhide replied genuinely. His brown orbs then studied up to look out the balcony. The night sky had been such a tender, deep blue with sprinkles of bright, illuminous stars ornate all about. "Obi and Shirayuki…" Mitsuhide spews. "Who would have thought…"

"It's quite the plot twist, isn't it?" Kiki whispers quietly. A small smile forms on her lips soon after the quick thought, "it's fitting, though. As much as I would've enjoyed seeing Zen with Shirayuki and being able to call her my Princess, it seems like Zen was in the way for something else that doesn't lack in astonishment."

Mitsuhide nodded slightly, pangs of regret striking him from staring at the Prince while having such a discussion. "Maybe things were meant to be this way."

Kiki blinked. "Maybe."

"Maybe."


	46. Forty-Five

**ooo double update, look at me. this part might explain a bit...**

 **FORTY-FIVE - In the Words of the Twisted [Letter]**

 **12** _Days Until The Wedding_

* * *

 _To my lovely Betrothed,_

 _Oh, how I long for you, my dearest Haki._

 _It's unfortunate that duty calls for us in different kingdoms of a splendid reign, but I suppose we both must do our parts this way. I know Lyrias provides you with endless bookcases of knowledge and inquiries that needn't need explanation for the allure. But there are times that tempt me to steal those books here to have you follow and reside here by my side._

 _But I digress, my Lady._

 _I'm due to visit, fortunately, to check on Lyrias as well as properly invite you to the wedding of my younger brother, Zen. Can you believe we're attending my little brother's wedding first before even preparing for our own? It's been something I still can't seem to comprehend properly, even though it has been several weeks since the declaration._

 _Zen has been rather deviant from his usual unconformity manner. He's been taking more audacious actions than his typical 'good man' escapes. He's betrothed to a Princess who has the brain capacity of a teaspoon. Lacks respect for my astounding, hardworking staff. Posh and is considerably a half-blood. Her cute face is the only true item of value._

 _Then again, his plan was to engage a woman who hasn't even got a spec of royalty in her. But surely, I'd be more pleased with her being Princess of Wistalia than any other peasant or an affluent lord's daughter. She's full of wit and has helped Zen grow more than anyone ever has, and for that she has earned my respect._

 _There was a celebration ball a few weeks ago upon the announcement of their engagement. I had pulled Princess Elizabeth for an exchange of words, convincing her not to follow the fallacy of their engagement and supposed love. But she been too insist, brainwashing herself in believing that she and my brother were in this deep, impenetrable love. I was quick to take back my words to mute her whining and guide her down to the ball that had been struck with tension due to Zen's persistence in attempting to keep his lover as essentially a mistress._

 _Our mother had poorly chosen Princess Elizabeth to be my little brothers wife. It was foolish of her to choose so arbitrarily. She had never met the girl, has no knowledge of their background, and simply chose her for her kingdom is water-based for our father loved the water. Considerate, though selfish against the only other man in her life that is currently alive. But she knows that as her sons, we are to respect her decisions and abide to her desires._

 _I thank the heavens she did not choose anyone for me before I met you, my Love. I'll be counting the hours until our reunion._

 _Yours,_

 _Izana Wistalia_


	47. Forty-Six

**im so sorry i died everyone! had to study for finals and whatnot. but im back home for the summer so hopefully i can finish this story before i go back to school and maybe start a new one! thanks to those who stuck around to read more and i hope you forgive me for my temporary leave xx**

 **FORTY-SIX - Sheet Talks**

 **12** _Days Until The Wedding_

Obi had known that Shirayuki was anxious when her hand shakily held onto the part of his shirt by his chest.

As the couple is learning to sleep together, Obi has noticed many things about Shirayuki he hadn't before. She'd hold onto him tightly, trembling whenever she had been anxious or still pretty timid about everything that had occured the previous day. Her breathing was unsteady, uneasy and almost strangled. She also hid her beautiful face in the very crook of Obi's heated neck, having him immediately feel the hot breaths she released.

Obi laid there awake, keeping from moving so his lover would not be woken from her slumber. His amber eyes had blinked a few times, bettering his vision so he could look about the room with ease. He could see the nooks and crannies of the small room, ornate with drawers, closets, and all sorts of storage entities. He studied the rusting metal torch holder, holding up the wooden stick with its tip black and charcoaling from it's daily usage. Everything had been so still, with the only thing to feel was the heart of his maiden and his very own.

Reminding him, Obi's eyes were quick to look down to Shirayuki's hand that had gripped his shirt. He stared at her pale hand, noticing it simply vibrate as it held onto his black shirt. He noticed her nails and how fine they were, thin and long like the hands of a potter. Delicate and untouched. Pure and smooth. Lacking cuticles and milky nail beds. It was crazy how much Obi could adore such a simple thing like her hands, but he wasn't surprised. Everything about Shirayuki was the very opposite of him, and for that he cherishes immensely.

Her nature was nothing of his, and that adds to Obi's adoration of her. He's never met someone with such a pure soul and a golden heart. She was clean, and he was a rat, built up from dirt and dust. It truly astounds him that a woman like him would even consider liking him, let alone becoming his lover. Obi was more than lucky, and he knew this.

He rose his free hand to place it over hers. She was very cold, and it made him frown for a moment. He eased her grip with his thumb and began digging to scoop her hand into his. He could feel her hand trembling quickly in his, having him hope that his touch and warmth would slow it down. And it did, surely enough.

 _She's just real cold, huh,_ Obi thought to himself. Letting her hand go, he reaches down to tug up more of the quilt over Shirayuki's semi-exposed torso. She shifted a little from this action, having Obi hitch his breath. He could feel her move slightly on his arm, which has already lost feeling long ago. He heard a hum emit from her mouth, feeling her face dig just a bit into his neck.

"Mmm," Obi hums, feeling a ticklish sensation coming from her action. Shirayuki woke up to this, forming a smile with her lips against his neck. He felt this, and was quick to acknowledge her. "Did I wake you, Mistress?"

Shirayuki nods, "but that's alright. I should be getting up soon anyways." She lowers her body down to rest her head on his shoulder, getting a better look up at her lover she's resting on. "Good morning, Obi."

"Good morning, Mistress," Obi hums, smiling down at the beautiful woman before him. Her messy red hair played adorably all about her face and his arm. It was still numb, but he was to tolerate it to ensure her comfort lingers. "Did you sleep well?"

"Maybe not well, but the best I could," Shirayuki responds honestly. "Everything that happened yesterday is still relaying in my head." Obi frowns for a moment, but is quick to nod and resolve it with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well," Obi admits with a soft smile. "Thank you for asking, Mistress." She giggles into the muscle of his shoulder, having Obi feel her lips crease into a gentle smile. She began to bury her face in that very crevice, having Obi hum out a chuckle. The breath from his chuckle tickled her forehead, having her emit a small giggle. "You seem rather cozy, Miss. Should I assume you don't want to get up anytime soon?"

Shirayuki snorts softly, "you assumed correctly, but I-," she halts, " _we_ , have duties to fulfill." Obi smirked, rolling his eyes up to see the window overhead the bed. The sky is yet to be blessed with the sun completely up and bringing light to the land once more.

"It's still dark, Mistress," Obi observes for her. "We don't have to be up for another few minutes, I don't think."

"I'd rather us use this time wisely to ready ourselves for the day and grab some breakfast," Shirayuki hums unenthusiastically. Obi knew how head-over-heels she was over her profession, but he also understood that she, too, has days of exhaustion. Especially over her current conundrum with the Prince of Clarines.

Obi remains silent for a moment of thought before uttering, "we can take it slow today, I think. You've had quite the hectic day yesterday after all, Miss." Shirayuki quietly agrees but it's evident that she's still hesitant to take a slow day. So with his other hand, Obi reaches for the blanket and swallows Shirayuki completely under it.

"Obi!" She hollered, her laughter genuine and sweet as she slowly pulls it off her. Obi had been staring at her direction the entire time, smiling widely as she unveiled her beauty to him.

Shirayuki's emerald eyes glowed, her pupils dilating along with her cheeks blossoming from embarrassment. Obi had always noted down to stare her down with such intensity. He loved seeing this side of her: this completely-caught-up-in-the-moment Shirayuki. The one in which she has no clever way to escape it and can only do nothing but flush up. He gets to adore her chubby, crimson cheeks and her pale, rose lips. He gets to adore the way small strands of her ruby red hair hang low on her forehead, with some matted from their accumulated warmth. Then those green eyes- the ones famous for being able to send an arrow to the heart with only utter admiration.

"You're so beautiful, Shirayuki," Obi breathed, wholly stuck in the moment he created. Not only had he shocked himself from uttering such flattering words so confidently, but also took Shirayuki by surprise. Her lips had parted slightly, with her cheeks burning furiously a deeper shade of red, almost the equivalent of her hair. Obi found himself in a heated situation and quickly tried to get himself out. "I-I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to be so forward-"

"N-no, it's not that!" Shirayuki quickly quieted him. "I've just never heard such words like that…" This, in turn, took Obi by surprise.

"Not to impose, Miss," Obi begins, "but did Master never flatter you in such a way?" He could see the discomfort in his face, but he also knew that this was allowed. Shirayuki could not blame him for his curiosity, as he is now her lover. He has all right to wonder about such things so he can treat her much better than the Prince ever could.

Shirayuki hesitates before words finally spilled, "he did, but it's expected, if you understand?" Obi remains quiet, having Shirayuki comprehend his response. "It's ever like a Prince to say such sweet words to flatter a woman. He's had such experience in making women swoon, so to him, those sweet words left his tongue far too easy."

Obi nods, "that makes sense, Mistress."

"Mm," Shirayuki hums. She then smiles up, looking into his shining amber eyes. "But when you say it, it's much different. Like those words are uncommon to your tongue."

"Well…" Obi begins to flush, shyly looking away from his lover. "I've never found the opportunity to say such words to someone… I've never come across a woman like you in all of the distances I've travelled."

"It's the hair, isn't it?" Shirayuki says almost dully, having Obi look back down at her with a frown. "I've attracted only the most… interesting people due to the color of my hair. You needn't lie to flatter me, Obi."

Obi smirks, "if only I was actually capable to lie to you, Shirayuki."

Right at that very moment, Obi had bit the tip of his tongue. Shirayuki suddenly found her heart beating quickly, practically pounding to be released from her chest. Obi never allows for her name to leave his lips, for his respect for her is beyond even the love he owns for her. Obi felt so embarrassed, as he looked away and gulped strongly. The hand Shirayuki had rested on his torso found itself crawling up to his chest. Obi felt goosebumps rise all over as she felt his speedy heart.

"I-I'm so sorry, Miss, I didn't mean for your name to escape my lips, I-!"

Quickly, Shirayuki hovered over the man and placed her lips on his. Obi was taken by surprise yet again, not only by himself, but by Shirayuki too. Her lips were ever so supple and soft, having him completely forget the morning they both had. Shirayuki had pulled away quickly, smiling above her lover as she looked at his shocked and flushed expression.

"I like the way my name sounds in your voice," Shirayuki utters simply. Obi found himself breathless, having Shirayuki giggle softly.

These were the moments that Obi never expected that he'd be able to experience. These gentle, soft moments with the very person he loves. He never expected to fall in love, above all the shocks in his life. He had always been a man on the loose, one whose feet never stop. One to never settle and find sentiment in anything. One who never wanted to be contained or held down for any reason. A sneaky man with nothing that intrigued him enough to change the lifestyle he's known since birth.

But then here Shirayuki was, the only thing that cut through his comfort zone. She made him feel completely exposed and bare, with nowhere to hide. But she was the first to understand the truth of his existence and accept it. She hadn't bothered to delve into his past and scare him off. Shirayuki had accepted the scratch of it that he offered and she's more than content with it.

Even with being stuck in Clarines under the wing of a Prince, Shirayuki has kept Obi on his feet. She shows him the extent of his feelings, allowing him to explore the things he's only read in books and silly fairy tales. A woman who has proven stronger than he is a woman that he knows he cannot let go. Especially when she requests he not let her go.

"I think the sun is directly in front of me, Miss," Obi shyly hums, his cheeks still flushed red. Shirayuki giggles at this before laying back down in the comfortable position she had been, cuddling her lover through the night.

"I think the sun would've already burn you to a crisp, Obi," Shirayuki sarcastically jokes, having Obi suck his teeth playfully.

"I can't allow for the sun to burn me to a crisp," Obi says as his eyelids droop down over his eyes once more. "I have to continue living so I can spend the rest of my days with you, Mistress."

 _Finally_ , Shirayuki thinks. Obi was now finding himself much more comfortable with her. Not only in sharing a bed, but being able to convey his thoughts better without feeling completely embarrassed or fearful that he'd get a bad response. It's always entertaining to see how cautious he gets with her, but Shirayuki loves him being comfortable with her more than anything else.

"Does your love burn for me like a thousand suns then?" Shirayuki humors. She had already been giggling at herself before Obi could even react. And that alone made Shirayuki even more adorable than she already was.

"Just about," Obi approves of her statement. "More like a thousand _and one_ , Miss." His correction made her giggle linger further, having Obi practically melting as he listened to her enjoyment. He couldn't help the smile that painted his lips because he just couldn't help but love everything about this.

 _Them_ , in _her_ room, on _her_ bed, cuddled _together_ , entangled in sheets and a quilt with nothing but love floating about the room. Shirayuki couldn't even recall the troubles that had been bothering her the night before because she was too content with the morning that came after. And the reason for that?

Obi.


	48. Forty-Seven

**just because i missed my shirayuki/kiki interractions**

 **FORTY-SEVEN - The Sun Rises From the East and Sets in the West**

 **12** _Days Before The Wedding_

"So Obi, hm?"

Kiki's question danced in the air as she had trailed behind a quite busy Shirayuki. The two women were out at the garden, with the sun glistening their supple skin and the various colors of the flowers. Cool breeze had chilled the setting, blowing about Shirayuki's usual work gown as well as her red, crimson hair. Kiki's blonde hair, though tamed and held up by a pony tail, had swirled about alongside her side bangs. The aide had watched as Shirayuki was checking the flowers as well as held a basket with new ones to be planted and grown soon.

"Aren't you rather abrupt and straightforward this afternoon, Kiki?" Shirayuki hums, her silk-like hands getting tainted by the dirt she had been handling. She was removing the weeds that would ruin the medicinal purposes of the flowers, having it crucial that she focuses on her task. "That's quite a loaded question at a somewhat inappropriate setting."

"You make a point, Shirayuki," Kiki hums with a smirk. "I don't mean to impose, you know that. It just makes me so curious about you two…" Shirayuki takes this kindly, having her giggle to reassure Kiki.

"Trust me, I didn't expect it either," Shirayuki mumbles, feeling horrid to sound so cruel. The tips of her fingers rub down the basil colored stem of the honeysuckles she had been tending to. "But I'm more than happy that it happened." Kiki raises an eye at this, though she cannot even judge Shirayuki. This all was Zen's fault afterall.

"I never pegged Obi as someone capable to…" Kiki's words are quick to leave her, giving herself a moment of thought to find the proper words. "...hold such feelings for another."

Shirayuki could only shrug, "I didn't think so, too." The kind herbalist doesn't particularly mean to be short, though she has noticed completely that she's being as such. But her task is essentially her focal point and she would rather not do anything less than a good job. "But I suppose everyone is capable of anything at this point, no?"

"Like how an independent herbalist who refused to be a concubine of a royal dolt?" Kiki boasts, having Shirayuki smile softly. Kiki knew she had been being far too forward, and she didn't want Shirayuki to feel uncomfortable. Especially with how distant the two have been since the torn relationship between she and the Prince.

"Or maybe how the daughter of a noble bends the family norms and becomes an excellent swordswoman?" Shirayuki hums, making Kiki smile. It was a sweet thing for the two to be spending time with one another. It wasn't like the peaceful times before as a group, but the ladies were always tightly knit.

"I suppose a rascal like Obi is definitely capable of accumulating such intense feelings for you," Kiki comments as her azure eyes watches the sky distantly. _The sun blazes strongly today_ , she notices thoughtfully. She could feel her loose blonde strands mat against her forehead from the heat. But when she looks down at Shirayuki, not even a lick of sweat is found. It was almost like her creator had kissed her skin perfect. "It just makes me rather curious that someone like you and someone like him were willingly binded."

Shirayuki smirked, "wouldn't that be the same case for you and Mitsuhide?"

Kiki suddenly found herself flushing, taken aback by Shirayuki's bold nature. But surely, Kiki keeps her posture with only her cheeks colored a hue of red. "Y-you assume rather hastily."

"But am I wrong?" Shirayuki quick tongue got the better of Kiki. The herbalist even glances back to see Kiki fail to suppress an embarrassed smile. "You shouldn't shy up about it. I think you two suit each other very well, almost like it were destiny."

Kiki turns away, attempting to hide her flushed expression. Shirayuki smiles before going back to the flowers she was attending to. As Kiki looked off wistfully, she couldn't help but question it, "do you actually believe in destiny?"

"Mm," Shirayuki hummed. She stopped tampering with the soil and presented her hands to herself. She looked at her fingers, the usual pale caramel skin tainted with earths kind gift. She could see the small cuts and gashes from dealing with stems with thorns. But Shirayuki finds herself smiling down at her hands while slowly closing the two into fists, "of course I do."

Shirayuki then lifts an arm, and with her pointer finger, begins to direct towards the noon sun overhead. Kiki stares curiously, her azure eyes only someone agitated by the direct sight of the heating ball. "Just like how I know that the sun rises from the east," Shirayuki points from said direction, "and sets in the west." Her finger wags once to the opposite cardinal direction. "Destiny is fact as everything happens for a reason, doesn't it? Like it was _supposed_ to be this way."

"Some things come to fall in order by accident," Kiki suggests.

"But it wouldn't have happened without a reason for it not to be proper, no?" Shirayuki suggests, her arm falling with her hands returning to her duty. "Everything is already set in stone, whether we want to believe it was because of our doing."

Kiki shakes her head, "what are you, a philosopher now?"

"Not really," Shirayuki giggles, "my father had left several journals of his thoughts whenever he was drunk or inhaling something a little too much." Kiki raised a brow. Shirayuki hung her head shamefully, "my father was rather… curious during his early parent years."

"Mukaze definitely has grown up since then," Kiki attempts to make up as she rubs her sweaty forehead. "Being the General of the Mountain Lions and all, he cannot allow for such reckless behavior as he's in such a high up position."

"Mhm," Shirayuki hums, "that's what has me forgiving him." Coming to conclude that discussion, Shirayuki shrugs, "this is how life is, as raw and blunt as it gets. But I like to derail from my fathers idea of life and feel like my choices are truly mine. I only brought it up as it is quite a fascinating perspective of life."

"Like father like daughter," Kiki comments, conjuring a small smile from Shirayuki's lips. The red-haired herbalist hums in agreement, queueing yet another silence. But of course, Shirayuki is quick to dissolve it.

"Do you know what everyone is up to," Shirayuki begins quietly, "if it's alright for me to ask." It is known that Kiki is one who likes being aware of everyone's whereabouts.

Kiki doesn't even hesitate. "The King is up in his quarters, doing his duties as usual. I believe Obi is still scouting the perimeters upon request. Mitsuhide is up accompanying Zen in his quarters, likely enforcing him to actually do his work."

"Mm."

 _This is all small talk, isn't it?_ Shirayuki thought to herself. It wasn't like she disliked Kiki or had anything against her, but she had no real reason to be around Shirayuki as she's only doing her work. But guessing that the Prince requested for Obi to scout the area, he didn't want Shirayuki to be alone during her work time. Though the herbalist knows she doesn't need anyone as she could fair for herself, Shirayuki knew the many times she's found herself in trouble will never be taken lightly.

Plus, Obi probably asked the Prince for Kiki to take his place initially.

But it was nice to chat with Kiki again. Being that she was really the only other woman around her age range. It bothers her an incredible deal that they can no longer bond they way they use to due to the awkward tensions and job responsibilities. It also didn't hurt that though Kiki sympathizes with Shirayuki, her support and loyalty will always reside with the Prince.

"Shirayuki," Kiki began, "I must take my leave soon to check on some cargo coming in." Shirayuki nods, but she could feel Kiki hovering over her just a bit. "But I was wondering what those flowers are- in your basket."

"Nn, these?" Shirayuki followed her jabbing finger as she dropped the weeds she had been picking out and picked up a delicate white flower. She gently twirled the juniper-colored stem between her fingers and smiled gently at it. "This is a white Calla Lily."

"May I?" Kiki asks, in which Shirayuki kindly obliges and allows her to hold the flower. "I've seen this flower before… at several weddings and such occasions, I believe."

"Ah well, that makes sense," Shirayuki informs, her emerald eyes glistening upon the sight of the flower, "it is commonly used in wedding. The flower symbolizes 'purity' and essentially innocence before a bride becomes a wife."

Kiki was awestruck, "it's beautiful." She offers it back to Shirayuki, who smirked before taking the flower back.

"Isn't it just?" Shirayuki utters, dusting off her free hand as she lightly swipes the white petals with her fingertips. "It's unfortunate that the beautiful part of it is highly toxic." Kiki's eyes widened, almost terrified at how bluntly Shirayuki uttered the fact. But this was typical, wise, prideful-in-her-work Shirayuki after all. "The petals cannot be eaten by any means."

"Then what does it provide medicinal-wise if it is far too toxic to be consumed?"

Shirayuki lifts the flower up to emphasize the stem. "The stem and its leaves provide medicine for dressing wounds if boiled in milk." Shirayuki gives the flower one more stare before placing it back down into the basket. She looks up at Kiki, "tell the Prince about it. I'm sure His Highness would like to acquire knowledge."

Kiki smirks, shaking her head disbelievingly. "Your mind is a dangerous thing."

Shirayuki emits a laugh, "the red hair is the warning."

Kiki begins walking off, amused by the young herbalist as she saunters off. She lifts an arm up, paying Shirayuki farewell. "Stay safe, Shirayuki. It was nice exchanging words again."

Shirayuki watches her steps, smiling at her figure, "It's always a pleasure, Kiki. Take care."

The young herbalist resumes to watch the aide, watching the distance grow between them with each step Kiki takes. Her emerald eyes only grow more curious when she sees Kiki meet with a fellow guard and Garak.

"Miss Garak?"

She watches the sandy-haired herbalist greet Kiki kindly with a clipboard in one hand and what looks to be a pencil in the other. A few guards join the party, breaking their backs with arms loaded with crates and barrels of the sorts. Shirayuki squinted, seeing the crates and barrels being branded with crest she had never seen before. But Shirayuki was certain about one thing:

The cargo had something to do with the Royal Wedding.


	49. Forty-Eight

**just letting ya'll know: after i finish this story, ill be writing a new one on legend of zelda botw bc that game is my shit so im just letting you know what's in the works. also wow wtf 30k views? wild thank you to everyone who likes this story!**

 **FORTY-EIGHT - The Waters Boil**

 **12** _Days Before the Wedding_

Zen found himself staring down from his balcony, watching the many people who serve under his family's rule unload carriages and carry various crates and barrels into the castle.

Everything in his working quarters were still. Parchment had been scattered everywhere, messes of written work and assignments ornate the room. Books were merely pulled out from shelves, a few housing bookmarks of tore paper and feathers. Zen's belt owning his sword and its holster laid on the ground of the very center of the room, accumulating dust and warmth from the sun shining through. And nearby, just a few feet behind Zen, was his respectful and caring aide.

"Zen," Mitsuhide began, trotting just slowly to get closer to the white-haired man before him, "you can't resume to stare blankly outside- unfortunately, you have much to get done."

"I can't focus on that right now," Zen murmurs loud enough from the balcony, his hands clenching the railing. "I can see her from up here."

Zen managed to pique Mitsuhide's interest as he joins his Prince on the balcony. The turquoise-haired man looks down, his brown eyes following those of azure to see the red splotch surrounded by the large garden of flowers. She looked ever so peaceful right then, the sun kissing her just right to bless the flow of her warm tan.

"I know you miss her, Zen," Mitsuhide utters regretfully, noticing the Prince wince at his words right beside him, "but you cannot let that longing halt all your duties. They must get done, regardless of how you feel."

"I know, but," Zen hums, feeling his hair fall perfectly on his sharp nose and begin to tickle it gently, "sometimes, I think why Shirayuki hadn't pined for me after I attempted to wrongfully make her my mistress after I had broken her heart."

Mitsuhide solely raises a brow, intrigued in the Prince's words, "could it be that maybe, me breaking her heart had fixed her path back to striving a normal life? A life that did not consist of royal duties and affairs she could not deny nor neglect."

Mitsuhide shrugs, "maybe. She certainly is someone who doesn't like being limited to one thing, even if it provides a lifetime of comfort and luxury."

"She likes to work for things," Zen hums, watching as Shirayuki picks out thorns of roses with her bare hands. "She's a woman with goals, and being a Princess would knock out many opportunities she could do freely as she is now." Mitsuhide's shoulders relax, his eyes looking over to see Zen frown a bit before diverting his attention back over to the young herbalist.

"I think Shirayuki would have pushed through regardless of that, don't you think?" Mitsuhide suggests, ringing some sort of strange hope in Zen's heart. "Even with her status and physique, she would fight against whatever tries to harm her and those she cares for as though she were an immortal knight. She remains true to herself, whether or not a crown rests on her head."

Zen smiles warmly, "you're absolutely right." He could only think of the first time he met her, how persistent she had been through Zen's initial distrust in her. To bash her flesh with his sheathed sword to prove a point had struck a chord with him. To resign herself to the life of being a concubine in order to retrieve an antidote for Zen without knowing his identity was absurd. Then, to almost lose her life to hold back an intruder looking for him in order to preserve his own was truly unthinkable. Shirayuki had definitely proven to stand out among all the women he has met.

"Shirayuki should be someone we should all follow," Zen hums, "humble, kind, and brave- no fear with anything that is to confront her."

Mitsuhide joins his smiling trend, "I definitely found myself learning a thing or two from Shirayuki. You can't help but feel inspired by her."

"If only I had the decency to have treated her kindly after breaking her heart," Zen huffed to himself, hanging his head low while looking away due to self spite. "I've treated her so poorly that I doubt there will be any way to make it up to her."

"Don't say you haven't done a thing," Mitsuhide hums, having Zen look over and lend ears. "You've allowed for her to remain in the castle and continue her study not only for the kingdom, but for herself. You know she adores Clarines and what it has provided her."

"I suppose…"

"You've also stopped playing with her heart as a product of your rare selfishness," Mitsuhide said painfully, but Zen knew there was no other way he could say it. "You've put an end to your manipulation that you knew would have worked if you kept up." Zen has trouble swallowing such words, but Mitsuhide is being honest and that's all the Prince could ever want.

"And you've allowed her to have Obi," Mitsuhide begins, his hazel eyes quickly attaching itself to the said rascal approaching Shirayuki. Zen watches this, seeing the black head of hair approach the beauty surrounded by flowers. Obi bends down before her and offers her what looks like a canteen, which Shirayuki takes happily. She emits a giggle and Zen couldn't help but feel his heart warm up. "She was able to recover herself by finding a fondness in Obi. Although it absolutely breaks your heart, you could have just kept them separated. All you had to do was request it and they would have never exchanged words ever again."

The two watch as Shirayuki gladly gulps down the cool water. Zen contemplated Mitsuhide's words, as they were true and kind. He knew that Mitsuhide wanted to make the boy feel better, but he didn't dare sugarcoat it. Mitsuhide spoke the way things actually happened, and Zen can't help but smile. Even when his heart yearns for this girl, Zen subconsciously knew that he must do the right thing regardless of all. Shirayuki did not deserve any of the mistreatment he has given her and he knows it.

"But you've given her this," Mitsuhide quietly utters as they watch Obi lean over and give Shirayuki a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Not only another chance to fall in love, but with someone who clearly is a good man- good enough to be the Prince's Personal Attendant."

"You're right," Zen begins with a curt smile, "he may be a pain in the bottom, but he knows how to treat women. Especially Shirayuki." Mitsuhide was glad that Zen was no longer being too harsh on himself. He simply needed these small realizations and a few checks in order to realize his wrongdoing and what he should be doing differently to better himself.

"Now seeking her forgiveness?" Mitsuhide begins the topic, having Zen hear the uncertainty in his voice. "That's on you to figure out, Zen."

"Not even I have stepped a foot in that territory," Zen huffed dully. He hadn't even considered apologizing to her, as he concluded that she won't forgive him. Moreover, he didn't even deserve her forgiveness, so why be bothered to apologize. "Doubt she'd even think about forgiving me."

"Shirayuki is stubborn, but she surely isn't dense," Mitsuhide hums as they watch Obi offer the girl a small flower he had seen beside him. "She can definitely find it in her heart to forgive you as long as you apologize right."

"I wonder what that means," Zen sighs, feeling frustrated that Mitsuhide won't- or rather, can't, give Zen all the answers. As a Prince, and potentially future King, he must discover how to brew up solutions and choose between options for the good of his kingdom and his state.

Before Mitsuhide can utter another word, the two suddenly heard seething words emit from below them. Zen looked down with Mitsuhide joining him, his white wisps of hair hanging low to see the scene where Shirayuki had been residing for a while. They look to see a woman with a blue flowing gown approach the two down below, having Obi quickly put on a wary stance beside Shirayuki.

"You wretched girl!" Elizabeth seethed, her brunette hair dancing with the collected wind of her furious walk. Shirayuki had quickly put down the flower she had been de-thorning and rose to her feet. Her emerald eyes quickly acknowledged the Princess coming her way, unsure as to why she was insulting her. "You've ruined everything for me!"

"Pardon, Your Highn-" Shirayuki attempted but Elizabeth had already got all up in her face.

"Prince Zen no longer has eyes for me!" Elizabeth hissed, her arms straight down with her petite hands clenched into fists. "His fixture returns to you- a worthless peasant!"

Obi had been quick to defend as he breached the space between the two woman and gently backed Shirayuki away from the Princess. Shirayuki had been taken aback right then from the sudden move, but was quickly shadowed by the hurried defender before her. She knew that Obi was extremely protective of her, but what could a Princess possibly do to her that she hasn't been through?

"Don't defend that traitor!" Elizabeth hissed, holding the puffy skirt of her unnecessary dress as she glares up at Obi. "She's to steal the Prince from me, and you're to lose her in the process!"

Obi raises a brow, "are you unwell, Your Highness? You do realize that Prince Zen is to marry _you_ , correct? Your wedding is in 12 days."

"Don't patronize me like a child!" Elizabeth quickly attacks, having Shirayuki's blood boil. How dare she speak to Obi that way? It's one thing to be speaking to her in such a tone, but Obi hadn't done a single thing to receive such a nasty tongue. "I don't need that when I've now learned I'm unwanted here!"

Everything felt still right then as Mitsuhide and Zen stared at one another with anguish. Even though her words ring truth, Zen hadn't wanted for her to acknowledge it like that. Surely, he can be considered cold for leading her to believe that he wanted her as the Princess of his great land, but he do what's right. Especially if it is to sate his mother.

"Your Highness," Shirayuki begins quietly, moving into view from behind Obi. He had still been in front of her in his ready stance, but he knew that she wanted to exchange words with the angry Princess. "This land requires a Princess as strong as their Prince, one looking to ensure the best for this country and allow it to flourish as best you can."

"The first Prince knows of my blood, good and well," Elizabeth begins quietly, her blue eyes suddenly shining as she glowered at the herbalist. "The second Prince had accumulated the information as well. What I am is not what they desire, and you haven't got a clue as to how much that pains me."

"I… don't know what to say," Shirayuki utters quietly, Obi sharing in the same shock before his amber eyes quickly attach to two maidens rushing towards them. Shirayuki and Elizabeth notice as well, watching as the maids with worry painted on their face hastily arrive.

"Princess!" One of them shriek, her blonde hair tied back and straight like a horses mane, "we have been so worried about you!"

"We checked your room to find it empty!" The other maid cries, her eyes shining with new tears, "we had asked the guards about your whereabouts but-"

"Quiet, whores," Elizabeth spat in disgust, having the two maidens silence themselves in shock. Mitsuhide and Zen were appalled at her words, but not as much as Shirayuki had been.

Right then, Shirayuki swiftly moved in front of Obi to return before the Princess, "don't you dare disrespect these maidens in a kingdom you're not a part of, Your-"

But before she could finish her sentence and Obi could grab her back, Elizabeth audaciously brought a hand up and slapped Shirayuki's cheek. The piercing sound echoed the land, too loud that even the mountain people could hear it. Everything went still right then, like the wind had vanished and breaths were halted. It was right there that Zen had to fall into the scene and cease it immediately.

He lands beside Obi, who quickly grabbed Shirayuki back and away from the Princess gone rabid. He had been fuming, his hands shaking while firmly grasping his lover in his arms, who was attempting to recover what just happened. Zen glances back at the two and winces slightly, but refocused himself on Elizabeth.

"You dare to not only insult my maidens that have served for me longer than you've known me," Zen begins quietly, attempting to maintain his low voice so he would not raise it. "But you strike one of my court herbalist that would save your life in a heartbeat if you were ever in peril condition."

Elizabeth had been stunned there, unwary of her surroundings and realizing she had been right under the balcony of the Prince's office. Mitsuhide was quick to join, with guards who heard the slap rushing over as well. Even the stevedores assisting in the unloading of crates and barrels had looked over to see what was going on. Elizabeth's heart couldn't stop racing as Shirayuki stared at her wistfully.

"Regardless of your status, Princess," Mitsuhide began, his hand gripping on the handle of his sword tightly, "you are never to disrespect our people in any level."

"It is absolutely unacceptable and will not be tolerated," Zen sternly spat, his teeth gritting painfully against each other. "We are to return inside the castle and ascend to my office. I'd like to have a chat with you, Princess Elizabeth."

Mitsuhide had been soothing the maids, assuring them that they were definitely not the words given to them by the Princess they were ever so worried about. But Zen and Obi were much more concerned about Shirayuki who had actually been inflicted.

Shirayuki hadn't been touched like this since she was held captive by pirates. Umihebi had left a scratch right on the very top of her cheek, a wound that stayed with her as a reminder of her own weakness. But she had been shocked to allow someone who hasn't even the power like Umihebi had to touch her like that. All she could do was hold her dirtied hand on the rosy red cheek.

"Are you well, Shirayuki?" Zen asks, his eyes watching as Mitsuhide guided Elizabeth back into the castle. There was spite and vex in her eyes before she had been subdued back into the castle with his aide ensuring that she remains inside. Zen could tell she was okay, as she was in Obi's hold, but he wanted to hear it be deemed true.

"Y-yes," Shirayuki whispered, staring distantly at the Prince's caped back. "Thank you very much, Your Highness, for asking." It bothered Zen very much that she addressed him as such, but he felt better to listen to the genuine gratitude in her words.

"As you were, you two," Zen commanded gently, having Shirayuki nod as she watched him begin his walk back into the castle.

"Yes, Master," Obi replied, watching him disappear into the castle before turning Shirayuki around to face him. Amber eyes drowned in worry as he removed his gloves and held her cheeks with his bare hands. "Are you really okay, Mistress? I'm so sorry I let her touch you, I didn't know-"

"Obi!" Shirayuki said through a giggle, her soft hands cupping Obi's head, "I'm okay, please don't apologize for actions I did. I had left behind your safety and put myself there with some prediction that she may put a hand on me."

"If you knew, why didn't you stay behind me?" Obi insisted, his eyes destroying her with the intense worry and sorrow. "I don't ever want to see you harmed, Miss. It hurts me too much."

Shirayuki still didn't have a realization that her carelessness mattered to many others, even if it didn't matter too much to her. She could see the paleness of worry in his face and the trauma brewing up in his yellow dews. His very calloused fingers were shaking while holding her face, his rough contact very contrast to her supple cheeks. She's still learning that Obi's feelings correlate with anything that she does because he's absolutely infatuated with her. She knows this very good and very well, and that makes her so happy to know.

"I'm sorry," Shirayuki says quietly, a warm smile tickling her lips, "I love you, Obi."

Obi froze, his heart going faster than the speed of the idea of sound. It's always a dosage of opium whenever Shirayuki had shown a side of her that no one but he gets to see. The sleepy face she has when she's passed out without a single sound to disturb her from slumber. The creative mind that works out genius that Obi has never heard before until he's met this very herbalist. Even the way she catches him off guard and blesses him with her gentle, supple lips upon his.

Quickly, Obi's hands left her cheeks and found his arms wrapping around her body once more. Shirayuki let out an 'umph' sound in shock of the sudden motion, but was quick to melt in his secure embrace. She knew that he was scared for her, even when the Princess was not going to do anything severe to her. Her hands crawled up to return the embrace, her fingers digging into the back of his shirt to grip on tightly.

"I love you, Mistress," Obi mutters, his lips against the top of her red apple head, "I love you so, so much."

* * *

 **also, does anyone also think that everytime i see ryu's name, i think of the huge ass character ryu from street fighter? if thats just me, dont mind me**


	50. Forty-Nine

**Sorry i died yet again. Me and my bf are having troubles. yikes but wow, 50 parts and almost 50 chapters! Im so happy to those who've stuck around to read all this**

 **FORTY-NINE - A 'Civil' Discussion and an Angry Obi**

 **12** _Days Before The Wedding_

"How _dare_ you?"

Zen's voice emitted harshly, with a touch of disgust conjuring from his throat and into the very 3 words he had uttered.

He had returned to his office, dismissing his Lady into her room until he had been ready to speak with her. His silent pique had lingered throughout the day, with it barely soothed by the time it became night. The work he had to complete with this vexation had been done, though the signatures remain as evidence due to the aggression in his hand. It had been a very long while since Kiki and Mitsuhide had seen this side of Zen.

The last time had been with Shirayuki was captured by pirates, but that's a memory that Zen longs to forget but shant.

The little progress of seeping away his anger had only been proven vain as he felt his blood boil at the very sight of his Bride-To-Be. Azure eyes harden into a deep navy, with pupils dilated and focused on the very woman that, with her mere existence, ruining his life as he's known it. He's trying his best to release the pressure of gritting his teeth together, but it can't be helped with the way he's feeling. This flaring anger in him seems almost too riveting to ever be soothed any time soon, and that's probably the least of this Prince's concerns.

Zen stands before Elizabeth, watching her curiously as she shyly sits on the chair he had requested Mitsuhide to pull up. He noticed she had changed into a charcoal-black dress, still as big and frilly as expected. But details are emphasized as her hands were now covered with long, silky gloves, white like pearls. With accessories matching the aesthetic, Elizabeth raises her head to return the gaze, her brunette locks curled and put up in a ponytail. Her bottom lip is out in a pout, making Zen's right eye twitch.

"How _dare_ you lay your hand on one of my staff?" Zen scoffs, his hands clenched into fists as he glares at the lady before him. "You dare come to _my land_ , enter _my Kingdom_ , _abuse_ the luxuries provided to you, with pleasure, and then _lay a hand_ on someone who would give everything to save your damn life if need be?"

Elizabeth forces down a painful gulp before parting her small lips, "I can't believe you have higher regard for peasants rather than fellow royalty with blood more worthy than-"

"Don't you dare discuss your royal status with me," Zen quickly interrupts. He then leers away breifly, letting out a stale chuckle, "we've already discussed this before with my brother. We needn't continue it, especially with his absence."

"I've never been more deceived in my life until I came to this land!" Elizabeth quickly emits, her voice much higher than Zen expected. "I was told great things about this kingdom- especially about you! How kind you are, with a heart warmer than the sun's rays during the hottests days of summer. With such an open-mind and good intentions and understanding morals." Elizabeth looks away, her cheeks heating up from emotion. "But they were so, so wrong."

"You know nothing about me," Zen quickly added, refusing for this woman to taint his name.

"I know you can play with a facade beautifully," Elizabeth hissed, leering into his eyes as her petite hands gripped onto the arms of the chair. "You have fooled everyone with that artificial kindness of yours, but it didn't take so long for me to figure out who you truly are. You're a sick, twisted boy, with a heart colder than the highest mountains with snowy peaks. You haven't got a spec of gentlemen-like manners and neglect your Lady as though she were another commoner!"

"Lady Elizabeth-" Kiki and Mitsuhide try, but Zen quickly raised a hand to stop them to allow his fiance to resume her hurt spiel.

"You, Zen Wistaria, are no Prince," Elizabeth vents angrily, "you are a bitter boy who is lying to his people and is happy to be blind of the good he has before him!"

Zen stared at her, watching the way her chest heaves harshly. He could see her somewhat gasping for air, her pink lips apart and retrieving as much air as she could. He could see the 'hurt' in her eyes, her cheeks flushing up from her anger. Zen could even see the flames gushing in her eyes as though she was genuinely upset. That's when Zen quickly smirks and softens the grip of his fists.

"I deem you better a royal fool rather than an elegant Princess," Zen humors, shrugging as Elizabeth had been taken aback. But Zen quickly straighten his lips before slowly walking closer to her from his desk. "I would never pull a facade nor consider it, as I would benefit nothing from it. You must know that I love my kingdom, and my staff more than I will ever even like you. They are what make this kingdom flourish and grow, it was never me that made this land so great. I shall always be kind, as part of my morals to respect everyone and only act upon discovering treachery or evil before me."

He stands right before her, having Elizabeth look up at him anxiously, "I may be kind and understanding, but that does not mean I am not blunt. You are a disappointment worth of a Princess and I've never been more horrified by my mothers choice of you as my wife and Princess of our fine kingdom."

Elizabeth brings a closed fist to her chest, "y-you dare speak to me like this?"

"I can," Zen begin, sauntering over her to cast his shadow, "and I will."

Elizabeth quickly rises, having Zen back away from her to provide space, "your mother is a wise women, but she failed to raise wise offspring. You and your brother are what make us monarchs appear toxic and having nothing to provide but false promises and suffering."

"I think," Zen begins, sighing a bit, "you are what fits that very statement." Elizabeth opens her mouth to start, but Zen puts an end to her venting, "my brother can be a bit cold, but his interests have always been for our kingdom. We would give our very lives to protect our people and don't you ever doubt that. I train to fight anyone who threatens or harms my people, regardless of who they are. That's why I dare go against you to protect one of my court herbalists, regardless of the fact that she is the one who owns my heart."

Elizabeth huffs done, but found herself exhausted to vent another word more. Her petite hands pinch the skirt of her dress, crossing her legs and forcing a bow before the very Prince she's to marry. "Pardon me for the rest of the night, Your Highness. I will be sending a letter to Lady Wistaria about this matter."

"No need," Zen hums, having her rise quickly to meet his eyes once again, "she'll be coming in 2 days. You may speak with her then. Goodnight, Lady Elizabeth."

"Y-Your Highness," Elizabeth bows sheepishly once again, turning around after uttering her quiet words. Mitsuhide walks her out as Kiki walks towards Zen.

"Zen-" Kiki attempts but Zen quickly dismisses her.

"I can't stand that woman any longer than I already have," Zen huffs, lightly pinching his chin between his index and thumb. "I cannot permit for her to be the Princess of Clarines- it's unimaginable now."

"But upon request of your-"

" _I know_ ," Zen interrupts once more, "trust me Kiki, I know."

She allows silence to ensure, watching Zen as he backs up to lean against his desk. His azure eyes blur with thought as he distantly stares at the ground. Arms slowly cross, his teeth gently gnawing on his bottom lip. Kiki could tell that Zen had been stuck in a position he never expected or asked to be in.

Mitsuhide quickly returns and shuts the double doors behind him, "she's been safely dismissed to her quarters."

"Thank you, Mitsuhide," Zen thanks quietly, still refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Kiki exchanges a worried glance with Mitsuhide, having the turquoise-haired boy nod in agreement. "I shall return to my work now."

The two aides watch as their Prince slowly trots behind his desk and files himself into his chair. Dismally, his right hand reaches the quill and dips it kindly into the small container of ink. Placing it on the importance parchment, Zen begins scribbling on it with the same cloudy expression he's had since his fiance left the office.

* * *

"She _slapped_ you?"

Garak had been first to be itched wrongly. Ryu and the other herbalists hadn't found the energy to react so explosively. But Garak was quick to rush in front of Shirayuki and cup her chubby cheeks into her healing hands.

"Miss Garak, I'm okay, really-"

"To harm one of my court herbalist is absolutely intolerable," Garak spat, turning Shirayuki's neck to see the red splotch residing comfortable on the girls petite cheek. "She may be a Princess, but if she believes she can treat my fellow staff this way, she definitely has another thing coming."

As Garak tampered with her cheek, Shirayuki's eyes looked over to Obi, who had been leaning against the open window of her and Ryu's office. Everyone knew that he was the most heated about this, considering his deafening silence and the way his ambar eyes had darken to a rotting brown full of vexation and tension. The crimson-haired girl hadn't known what to do, her emerald orbs swimming in worry. Ryu noticed this and quickly rose from his seat and stood before Obi.

"Obi," the young boys raspy voice sounds, having Obi attempt to hide his anger by smiling down at him. "We're all just as upset as you are about this."

"Who said I was upset?" Obi tried to play off, but everyone could tell he was gritting his teeth after each sentence he emits. "I'm fine."

"Obi." Ryu uncrossed Obi's arms and took his bigger hands into his much smaller ones. Ryu could feel the small gashes and calluses in his hands, but he ignored it with ease. "You need to relax." He could feel how tense the man was, seeing as Obi was having trouble looking into his eyes. His ambar eyes didn't even dare lighten, even when the young boy had been there to listen and sooth his heart of the burning anger he's currently suffering.

Everyone had looked over at the two, frowning at the fact that Obi seemed untamable. Shirayuki had figured that this had to be the moment to dismiss themselves and head to her bedroom for a well-needed slumber.

"I'm feeling tired," Shirayuki announces, having Garak quickly reel her hands from her face. Her eyes fill with concern but allows the girl freedom as she moves back. "Please sleep well everyone."

Shirayuki stands from her seat and returns it to her desk in a filing manner. She slowly walks over to Ryu, cupping his head and leaning down to place a kiss upon the boys forehead. "Sleep well, Ryu."

"You too," Ryu hums, "Shirayuki."

Shirayuki stands up straight again and turns over to Obi, who still refused to look at anyone. She reaches out and clings onto once of his black sleeves, "escort us to my bedroom, please." His cheeks quickly flushed and that had made Shirayuki smile to know that he was still susceptible to blushing by her mere touch. Immediately, he bends his arm and offers it to her, which she gladly takes.

"Pardon us," Obi says to everyone, slightly bowing before guiding Shirayuki out of the office and escorting her towards her bedroom.

* * *

Obi was absolutely seething.

The man had wanted nothing more that to go to the Princess' quarters and tell her off the way she deserves. But he knows well enough that Zen would be disappointed in him, and he is only to do whatever his requests. But Obi saw the way Zen had stared at his fiance, almost snarling at the woman for doing such a thing to his ex-lover. Obi knows that Zen feels exactly the way he does, and for that, he's grateful.

But part of his frustration had also come from Shirayuki defending the fellow maidens that had received disgraceful words from the Princess they're currently serving. She would have stayed unharmed if she remained behind Obi. He can take a mere slap from a woman, he was not bothered by it. But he is assigned her Personal Guard and with that position, he is to ensure her safety. Especially when she's become more than just a friend for him and has entered his heart before anyone else has.

"Obi." But it was terrible to give her this treatment of silence that she didn't deserve. Obi just didn't know what to say yet. "Obi, please don't be so angry."

"I'm not," he murmurs, walking past several guards as they turn right to a staircase. "I'm just not particularly content right now."

"Don't lie," Shirayuki huffs, having Obi suddenly get pulled back from her halt. Obi finally lends her his eyes as her cheeks puff up in frustration. "You're angry."

Obi resigns and emits a sigh, "fine, I'm angry." Shirayuki quickly smiles, letting go of Obi's arm to snake down and weave her fingers between his. "I don't know why that makes you happy when you don't want me to be."

"Because you finally admitted it," Shirayuki hums happily, having Obi shake his head but his lips couldn't resist to smile. "So you're allowed to be mad."

She continues their walk, but Obi couldn't help but question, "I'm _allowed_ to be mad?"

"Yes," she insists, "you're allowed."

"But Mistress," Obi begins quietly, "who said I had asked for your permission?"

"You were assigned as _my_ Personal Guard, correct?" Shirayuki states pompously, having Obi roll his eyes in entertainment. "Therefore you require _my_ consent for things."

"But they're _my_ feelings."

"And yet your heart is _mine_ ," Shirayuki continues bashfully, having Obi playfully shove her. "Wow, how rude of you."

"You gave me consent to be angry," Obi defends, "this is how I express my anger." Shirayuki shoves back playfully, having the two conclude their little 'fight' in laughs as they walk towards Shirayuki's door. Though Obi was still heated, he found himself at more ease to see that Shirayuki had not been affected by the harm that had been brought to her. But he quickly frowned to realize some things.

It's either she is unfazed or she is used to pain coming her way. And that's what brings some pain to Obi's heart.


	51. Fifty

**My boyfriend and i broke up so im depressed! ive been really shitty so my motivation to do much of anything is at an all time low. But i must resume my story for you all deserve it x thanks to you all sticking around to read because well, at least people stayed for something thats worthy to stay around for. Hope you enjoy x**

 **FIFTY - A One-On-One with the Prince and His Assistant**

 **11** _Days Before The Wedding_

"M-Miss," Obi stutters, his heart racing at the speed of sound while the rest of his body remained still, "I think we should get up n-now…"

"But I'm still tired," Shirayuki groaned, her body clearly not ready to be woken up.

There the couple had laid, once again on Shirayuki's cotton-filled mattress while entangled in the silk sheets provided for them. But that surely did not exempt Obi from being part of the bed for Shirayuki.

Obi was lying still on the bed, his back against it with his black shirt hugging his built torso kindly. They would enter the dents of his abs, allowing anyone to count all 8 with ease if they so find themselves compelled. Leading down to his legs were his pants of course, as he finds himself gushing with respect and shyness to be in briefs in front of his Mistress. But in these clothes remained motionless limbs as his maiden was melted on him.

The red-haired beauty nested her head on his shoulder as she usually does, her ear particularly fond of being pressed close to his chest where his heart beats gently. One hand resided on the very center of it, her skin pale and cold. One of her legs found themselves also resting on top of him, just below his crotch area on his very thick and muscular thighs. Shirayuki never really noticed these actions, as she's becoming more than comfortable with her lover in her room and sleeping next to him with no inches of space between them.

Obi felt his cheeks burn, as though Shirayuki was not only the gas that pours over him, but as well the flame that lit him up. "Little Miss, w-we should seriously get up."

"But why?" Shirayuki whined lightly, having Obi's heart get stabbed from how adorable she was. His Adam's apple rising in his throat from a strong swallow. He could feel her slim leg carelessly shift slowly, rubbing against his thighs while barely being cautious of his sensitive area. "I'm exhausted…"

"You'll be less exhausted once we get up and get something to eat," Obi suggested, having him shift his head down to look at her. His heart completely halted when realizing that Shirayuki had been staring at him the entire time. Her eyelids were barely up though, drooping down to tease the beauty of her emerald orbs. Her peach lips were slightly chapped but shiny from her tongue just barely swiping it. Obi even felt her gentle breathes against his jaw, noticing that she was even too tired to breathe more steadily.

"Mrm," she hummed, "okay…"

Slowly but surely, Shirayuki removed her limbs from his body and quickly sat up, knees on the bed with the blanket slowly sliding off her petite body. Amber eyes were quick to attach themselves to her figure, watching as she brings her arms up for a relieving stretch. Strands of crimson locks were matted about her forehead and cheeks, but Shirayuki could give less of a damn. Bringing a hand to rub her eye, Shirayuki emits several yawns before her hands were both on her knees and she was looking down at Obi with somewhat wide eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Obi quietly mumbled, bring both of his hands under his head while giving her a warm smile. Shirayuki was flushed, but she cracked a shy smile, too.

"Good morning, Obi," she replies quietly, cheeks becoming big as she widened the smile. "Shall we get up? You've been adamant _all_ morning!"

" _I've_ been adamant?" Obi exclaimed, eyes wide with poppy seed pupils alert like those of a cat. He snorts, having Shirayuki giggle playfully as she found herself fully awake. "Miss, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well," Shirayuki began quietly, cheeks deepening to a soft rose tint, "you can kiss me first."

Obi chuckles, meeting eyes with his beloved. _She's too damn cute_ , Obi could only think. Sitting up with his legs bending slightly at the knees, he brings his calloused hands to the beautiful woman's face, holding the very thing that gives him some life purpose. Shirayuki eagerly inches close, having Obi cut the inches as his lips finally met hers.

Of course they were supple. Shirayuki is such a perfect entity that nothing seems to falter anywhere in the works of her very being. They were so smooth, like she had lathered a sweet balm on her lips last night to wake up with smooth, kissable lips. And my, Obi could never forget the saccharine taste of those lips, spoiling him with such a sugary delight at an early time. What sorcery is this goddess conjuring while he's had his eyes on her 24/7 for a long while now?

They would've killed for just a few minutes longer, but firm knocks were heard against the door that had pulled them apart.

"Coming," Shirayuki replies kindly, abandoning the warmth of her bed and her lover as she fixes out her nightgown and crimson locks while walking towards her door. Almost silently, Shirayuki's hand found itself on the cool gold knob before giving it a gentle twist and an open. "Yes?" Shirayuki kindly greeted the young, raven-haired maiden who gave her a curt bow.

"I'm sorry to disturb at such an early time, Miss Shirayuki," the maiden spoke shyly, just barely meeting the emerald eyes (which granted, are quite intimidating). "But Master Zen is asking for Sir Obi to ascend up to his quarters."

Shirayuki stood there, somewhat baffled by the unexpected request. And it wasn't a request for her, either. She went mute, holding the side of the open door as she turned back to stare at Obi. He already heard the request and had already been buttoning up the top shirt he usually wore as his Personal Assistant attire.

He had been trying his best to avoid her stare. Obi knew Shirayuki is very much not content with Zen and doesn't want him to be punished for not doing as he's told, if he's even disobeyed once. He also knew how worried Shirayuki is over him every single day. She would always ask him if he's eaten enough or if he's ever feeling even the tiniest bit off. She exceeds beyond her role as a Court Herbalist for him.

Pulling on his puts, Obi raises to meet her eyes and slightly tilts his head for Shirayuki to open the door a bit more. She stubbornly obliges, pure skepticism in her emerald orbs as Obi smiled at the kind maiden at the door. "I will be right there. Thank you very much for coming to tell me."

The maid smiled shyly, cheeks flushing coral before muttering a "pardon me" and fleeing from Shirayuki's room. The young herbalist closed the door slowly, leaning her back on the wall to look down at her lover, who is sat at the edge of the bed, pulling on his licorice black shoes.

"Please don't go," Shirayuki already pleaded.

Obi sighs, "I don't have a choice, Miss." She pushes her bottom lip out in a pout, but Obi clearly wasn't budging. "You know this just as much as I do. I know you're uncomfortable about it, but you know Master. I doubt he intends to have a malicious discussion or do anything to cause any trouble."

"I know that," Shirayuki admitted, her shoulders dropping. Her finger tips rubbed anxiously against the door behind her, the light of her eyes slowly going dull. "I just don't want him punishing you for what took place yesterday."

"Miss…"

Obi rose from the bed and walked towards her, his boots thunking the ground with each firm step he took. His hands were back to cupping her cheeks, his body just centimeters away from pressing against hers. They were cold at his touch, with her button nose even flushing from the sensation of Obi's hands. Her petite hands were quick to go over his, having him feel the trembles torturing her. It killed him a bit to know that he was partly responsible for the dark side of her feelings as she's very much in love with him.

...or so he hopes and believes.

"He's not going to punish me for being unable to protect you," Obi quietly murmured. "I'm sure he expected that you would be one to take on battles face-to-face rather than screaming behind a wall."

"But Obi-"

"Just trust me," Obi pressed gently, having Shirayuki's eyes flicker from staring at one of his eyes to the other. "Please?" The herbalist dropped her shoulders in defeat, her fingers gently digging between his hands and her cheeks. She squeezed his hands tightly, looking down while giving him a nod.

"I trust you," she whispers, letting out a deep breath. Obi smiled, pulling her head close to bestow a kiss on her forehead. She felt her heart slow down, as her lover somehow removed the entirety of her anxiety from her bones. But she's quick to pout before adding, "you better come to me immediately after though."

Obi chuckles, "there's nowhere else I'd like to be."

Obi removes his hands from her cheeks, with one hand remaining for his fingers to hold her chin. He lifted up her chin without permission, her pupils dilating quickly as they met eyes once more. Shirayuki could see the deep ambar in his eyes, the light yellow that she has finally realized they were only a sight to her. Eager for a kiss, Shirayuki pushes herself against him, getting on her toes to press her lips up to his. He took this by surprise, but was more content that she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her.

"But," Obi began as he detached, smiling when seeing how upset she had become when his lips abandoned hers, "I want you to get dressed so I can walk you down to your office before I go to see the Prince."

"O-oh, there's no need!" Shirayuki quickly tried to decline his offer. "I can walk down on my own, it's oka-"

"Get dressed," Obi repeated, "I want to walk you down, Mistress."

Shirayuki emitted a frustrated sigh before she playfully pushed him away, grabbed her uniform that was folded on her table, and trotted over to her bathroom.

* * *

"You asked for me, Master?"

There the two men stood, separated by several feet of space with an intense stillness coating the room. Obi stood by the double doors, listening to them close behind him as his eyes were on the back of the man who had given him a better purpose of living and a reevaluation of his morals. The sun had made the Prince's white wisps of hair shine even brighter than they already do as such a light color alone. Obi had noticed his arms were crossed, with legs apart and his back completely straight.

"I did." Zen's voice was deep, much more rasp than what Obi's familiar with. It almost sounds strained in a way, his voice still full and strong. "I had wanted to ask if Shirayuki is well after everything that occurred yesterday.

"Mm, she's fine, Master," Obi assured, nodding to himself. "Mistress is very nonchalant about things like this it seems."

Zen cocks his head a bit, his azure eyes studying the tips of his blue boots. He felt awkward to ask Shirayuki how she is. He had also promised his sibling that he would stay away from the red-haired beauty. It destroyed him, to be quite frank. He required his Personal Assistant, the one who is by her side 24/7 to ensure her protection, to know of her condition. It genuinely killed him to think that he was replaced and it was all his fault.

"That's good," Zen murmurs hoarsely, "I'm glad." He coughs a bit, clearing his dry throat before resuming, "That's not the only thing I brought you up here for though."

"Oh?" Obi acted surprised. Of course that wasn't to be the only thing Zen wanted to discuss. "What else do you need from my services?"

"I need you to do yet another letter delivery for me," Zen hummed, quickly flicking his arm up to show Obi the letter he had between his index and middle finger. Obi studied the parchment, even slightly squinting in attempts to read the inked words. "I had been too much of a coward to actually write it, and so I delayed it. I need you to personally deliver this one as well."

"Are all the messenger birds occupied in sending the rest of them?" Obi curiously ponders.

"No," Zen answered, "this letter has a bit added to it and I don't want to risk it being lost or damaged in any way."

Obi raised an eyebrow right then at his words, curious as to who this invitation is addressed to. He had already delivered the invitations to the Prince of Tanbarun as well as Master's own mother. Who else had held such significance for a letter to be delivered to them personally?

"Understood."

Zen had always appreciated that fact about Obi. He had always been so obedient, but never failed to act rebellious as he had always been prior to coming to the kingdom. Zen was content to install manners and a better direction for the man to follow, but he also didn't want Obi to feel the need to conform completely. If that were the case, Zen would find himself bored with Obi.

Zen turns around to meet eyes with Obi, somewhat taken aback by the intense intimidation that those amber orbs always seemed to have with them. It wasn't like Obi was intending to attack him either, it's just the fact that this man has seen more than Zen will ever see in his life. It almost makes Zen envious, as bad as it sounds, to want to have seen the things that have probably traumatized Obi beyond belief. The Prince can't stand this coddled life, spoiled and having people protect him as though he were incapable. But before becoming his Personal Assistant and even while he holds this position, Obi doesn't have to deal with people requiring so much from him. After all, he is just a commoner trying to live his life to the fullest, even though some choices were not the best to take.

"It takes less than a day to get to get where you need to go and back," Zen informs as he walks towards Obi, "so you shouldn't worry to much for leaving Shirayuki for long. You may leave tomorrow at the most convenient time for you."

Obi does feel his cheeks burn slightly from his words, but he keeps his posture straight with eyes steadying with Zen's. He offers his hand out for Zen to place the parchment gently on his hand. He noticed that the Prince had precisely placed it with the address facing down for Obi not to see it just yet.

"Pardon me, Master," Obi quietly begins, "but you seem to be stalling just a bit."

"And you've observed correctly," Zen admits with a brief smile, "this letter made me sick to my stomach to write, but there it is. It's embarrassing almost, and it kills me that I have to explain myself to someone I very much respect."

Obi nods, understand that feeling all too well. He brings his other hand to hold the letter, still not checking as to who he is to be delivering it to. He was more than compelled to flip it over and find out, but he wanted his Master's permission.

"I hope this letter comes to them without misunderstanding nor disrespect then," Obi quietly utters. "I shall have it delivered as urgently as I can."

"Thank you," Zen replies with a nod, the two exchanging curt smiles before Obi bowed.

"Pardon me, Master," Obi uttered before turning around and strolling towards the doors. But surely, the Prince is never one to adjourn a discussion without some last words.

"And Obi," Zen hummed, bringing Obi to a halt. He turned his head to barely glance at his Master. "Good luck."

Giving him a nod, Obi flees Zen's quarters and started walking towards Shirayuki's office. Amber eyes quickly lay their attention to the letter, curiosity destroying him. He hadn't actually gotten Zen's permission, but he also didn't tell Obi where was he to go and who he was to deliver this letter to.

So, of course, Obi flipped the letter over.

His eyes soon widened, cat-like pupils slimming as his sight dragged along the words written. This letter is to be delivered to the General of the Mountain Lions. Meaning Obi is to meet with Shirayuki's father, bearing news that might not sit well with Mukaze.

"'Good luck' huh…" Obi chuckled nervously, his heart racing as he takes a slow walk towards the office of his lover.


	52. Fifty-One

**Asdfghjkl im alive, hi! Im still trying to get through my breakup but writing this is helping me kinda cope so that's dope. I really hope you all enjoy and lmk in the reviews n all that. Ty loves!**

 **FIFTY-ONE - His Plus-One**

 **11** _Days Until The Wedding_

"Obi!"

The excited voice of his lover had completely pushed all the thoughts that were scrambling about Obi's mind. Obi gives her a small smile as he fully enters the office with arms open and ready to give his Mistress a hug. Shirayuki flees from her chair and jumps into his arms, seeing as Ryu wasn't here to see them being this way.

"I wasn't gone long, was I?"Obi chuckled, feeling the warm embrace of his Mistress as her soft arms tightly wrap around his tough torso. Her cheek was pressed against him, allowing Shirayuki to listen to the quickened beats of his heart. _Is he anxious?_ Shirayuki wondered, holding on tight in hopes that it will slow down just a bit. "It's only been a few minutes since I saw you, Mistress."

"I know," she murmurs, her cheeks flushing rose, "I just miss you all the time."

Obi couldn't stand how cute she was at times. For all his life, he has never found the need to use his heart other than to be alive. But Shirayuki had made him realize that he was alive but wasn't truly living. With her, everything seems to matter more to him than usual. He finds himself caring about the flowers and if they're having enough water. He finds himself bothered if a maid is forced to carry many things that she clearly can't do with ease. He wants to do more in this world for things and people that don't ask anything of him.

And this had only come to be due to the warmth that Shirayuki brought to his life. He's so much happier and feels happier when he helps others achieve that feeling, even if it's just a twinge. Obi needs nothing more in this world now that he has fallen in love with the only person who clearly understands him better than anyone he's come to meet. He solely wants to make sure that she is safe and love, it's what drives him.

"I feel the same way, Miss," Obi says with a smile he couldn't even fight. She lets go of him after feeling his heart slow down, but her curiosity remains blazing. Her emerald eyes were quick to notice the letter in his hand, but she didn't want to ask about it just yet. "What have you been up to since I've been gone?"

"Well, I got breakfast," Shirayuki announces as she walks over to her desk. She picks up a plate covered in a napkin and presents it to him. "I also grabbed extra for you as I knew you'd either forget or skip it until luncheon."

Obi couldn't help but linger that smile that only she can produce. "You didn't need to, Miss." He places the letter by the window at Ryu's side of the office and takes the plate from his lady's hands. "But thank you very much, Little Miss. You getting this for me will probably make it taste a million times better."

Shirayuki blushed, "be quiet and eat."

Obi chuckles as he grabs Ryu's unoccupied chair with his foot and drags it close behind Shirayuki's. She giggles as well and takes a seat, going back to whatever plant she's studying as Obi takes a seat and unveils the food she collected for him. Smoked bacon, sunny-side up eggs and toasted slices of bread with butter already melted in it. He sighs contently, his stomach eager to eat this amazing breakfast. She had even put a fork on the plate just enough for it to stay but the handle remains out and clean.

Shirayuki had been ever so curious about what the Prince had spoken to Obi about. She wanted to know what they had discussed and who that letter is addressed to. But she didn't want to seem so intrusive as she understands that these things should probably be kept between Obi and his Master. But she hoped that the Prince hadn't said anything mean or was placing more responsibilities on Obi.

"Are you going somewhere soon, Obi?" Shirayuki finally emitted, having Obi forcefully gulp down the piece of bacon in his mouth. He knew she was going to comment about the letter, he just didn't know when. But finally the moment has come and his heart is back to racing.

"Yes," Obi confirmed. "Master would like me to personally deliver one more wedding invitation." Shirayuki nodded, staring at the plant in her hands distantly. She was curious who else had been important enough to have a letter delivered to them personally. She knew his mother as well as the Prince of Tanbarun, but who else had they encountered in their many travels that Zen had considered important?

"If you don't mind me asking," Shirayuki began, "if it's okay… do you know who?"

Obi gulped again. Zen hadn't said no to not telling Shirayuki, but he also knew that this letter is in regards of her father. Surely, he respected the Master and his requests but nothing in his words told him that he couldn't tell her. Maybe it was a given, but Zen is typically direct with his orders and will add details if he deems it important or as part of his desires within it. But Obi must remind himself that this is Shirayuki's last living family member and with what Zen told him, it's too important for her not to know.

"I'll be off to see the Mountain Lions tomorrow," Obi answered. "That invitation is for your father."

Shirayuki's glowing eyes of curiosity went dull. She turned back and looked at Obi, confusion swimming about those green orbs. "My father?" Obi met her eyes, seeing the color of her cheeks fade. She had suddenly gone pale and Obi didn't know whether he regret telling her or not. "Why is he sending an invitation to my father?"

Obi gulped, his eyes distantly returning to his food, "Master informed me that there are extra words that he would like to say to your father that's with the invitation. He doesn't want it getting damaged or lost."

"But why to my father?" Shirayuki pressed. "There's no words needed to be exchanged between the two. I was thinking about going to see my father to inform him myself."

"I assume Master wants to be honest with him with _his_ words," Obi quietly uttered. "There would be no need to twist the story or try to ease in the truth of things."

"But _I'm_ his daughter!" Shirayuki exclaimed, having Obi continue to hang his head. He knows that this situation is still serious, even with so much time passing since Zen declared his engagement. And now the unimaginable- _more people_ come into the stew of the delicate situation. "I should be the one to tell him."

"Maybe Master doesn't want to appear as a coward," Obi suggested, having Shirayuki hold her breath from saying another word. "Being as he's the reason for feeling obligated to send him this very letter."

Obi could see the defeat in her eyes. The sudden dullness that washed over the emerald orbs that he cherishes every single day, hour, minute, and second- had made him wince. Obi understood why she felt so bothered by it. This entire situation could have been avoided if Zen hadn't done what he did. But if he didn't, Obi and Shirayuki wouldn't be at this point. And that's something that conflicts Obi's mind every day, even when the torture is subtle.

"Fine," Shirayuki accepted, having Obi raise his eyebrows. "We'll tell him together."

Obi's heart stopped. "...What do you mean by that, Mistress?"

"What I mean is," she begins, placing the flower delicately back into its transparent vial, "I'm going with you to deliver that letter." Obi choked on a piece of bacon, coughing a bit as he watched her stand up and push her chair into the table.

"M-Miss, you can't!" Obi insisted, standing up as well to put his plate of food on the seat. He looks into her eyes, seeing the burning of determination swirling in the green flames. "You're needed here, with Ryu and Miss Garak. Coming with me would be far too dangerous and unproductive too- I don't want you getting in harm's way!" He waved his arms during his ramble, but Shirayuki remained still. She lifted her hand and gently grabbed one of his flailing hands, causing him to go just as still.

"I've been wanting to see my father for a while now," Shirayuki quietly informed. Obi let out a quiet breath as he looked at her. "And you're to be my escort."

"But we can do two trips, Miss," Obi insisted, beginning to push his fingers between hers. "It's not a problem."

"But _that's_ unproductive," Shirayuki replied with a wink, having Obi drop his shoulders in defeat. He smirked though, with a chuckle escaping his lips. He shakes his head, his free hand rising to scratch the back of his head in some level of concern.

"If you can manage to get permission from both Miss Garak and Master," Obi started, "only then can you go." Shirayuki frowned, but she knew those were the rules. She's not supposed to tag along for such ventures without explicit permission.

"Alrighty then," Shirayuki reeled her hand from his, "I'll be on my way to the Prince's quarters."

Obi stared at her, deadpanned, "right now?" She nods, beginning her march towards his office. But, knowing Obi's outstanding velocity, he grabs her wrist before her hair flows back straight.

"Obi-"

"If you're really serious about coming with me," Obi begins, voice pretty low and foreign to Shirayuki, "go ahead and pack a small bag of whatever you'd like. It's a day's trip, so you don't require too much."

"But what about you?" She asks wondrously.

"I'll go ask Miss Garak and Master for permission for you to accompany me," Obi says with a small smile, "they'll validate my reasons more."

Shirayuki stares at him, eyes bright and twinkling once more. She stares at Obi, curious of his intentions in doing this. But she knows that he tries his best to help her avoid Zen and does everything in his power to keep others from seeing her very uncommon greedy side. Obi would rather experience the awkward and tension of asking for requests than for her to be put in that situation, even when she can handle it.

"But you don't have to do that for me, Obi," Shirayuki insists, her mouth slightly agape while staring at the amber of his eyes. "I can handle it."

"I know." He smiles widely before pulling at her wrist gently to swallow her in his embrace. Shirayuki feels his strong arms protectively hold her, his chin resting softly on the top of her crimson locks. It's this kind of affection that his shows that makes Shirayuki's heart begin to run. The rareness of Obi's emotional expressiveness has always been something Shirayuki was fond of. She had also noticed that before everything when they were just an herbalist and a personal assistant, Obi was always much more open about his feelings to her than to anyone. "I just prefer doing it for you."

Shirayuki flushed, closing her eyes as she snuggled against his robust chest. This moment, being in her lovers arms, makes her feel at her most safest. Obi had always broken bones to protect her, but here, when there's no enemies even plotting her demise, he wanted nothing more than to keep her from anything that could threaten her. And for that, she will forever be grateful.

"Fine," she spoke into his chest, her arms loosely wrapping around his torso as Obi happily kept his hold on her. They allowed quiet to ensue, the only thing to be heard is the wind when dancing through the grass and bugs buzzing about outside. But their assumption of being alone had been incorrect when Garak stepped into view by the doorway.

"Permission granted."

Obi and Shirayuki froze, hearts halted as they quickly detach from each other and turn to face the lead herbalist. Both faces were completely flushed, Obi even more so whenever anybody had seen them together. He's never been used to having a lover as well as being one's lover, and he's definitely not used to being expressive with his feelings for his lover in front of others. As for Shirayuki, she's just in shock that Garak had been eavesdropping.

"D-did you overhear all of that, Miss Garak?" Obi shyly asked, his voice higher than what it was previously. Garak walks in with a smirk, clearly amused at the young lovers before her.

"Since you decided to ask me and the Second Prince rather than her," Garak replied, "but I promise I disregarded the rest of your words. I was waiting for the two of you to quiet down so I can grant consent without interrupting."

The couple stares at the woman in shock, but they knew Garak hadn't been kidding. She understood the situation well- almost too well. She's been so lenient with giving Shirayuki so much free time because she knows she's having an extremely rough time. It seemed like such a fantasy-come-true to be in love with a Prince and for his love to be returned. But alas, it remained a fantasy for Shirayuki.

 _But not all Prince's require a crown,_ Garak thinks with a smirk. "Now all you have is the Prince to worry about."

Before the two could utter any words, 2 more eavesdroppers reveal themselves in the doorway. Obi was beyond crimson, his ears even drowning in a rose pool as his eyes rested upon Mitsuhide and Kiki. He's still not used to being open about his relationship with Shirayuki, especially upon her request to be hidden. But since she's been okay with acting like lovers with no worry of being caught.

"I guess that'll be where we come in," Mitsuhide calmly says with a grin, his brown eyes sparkling gently. Shirayuki met eyes with him, quickly realizing how much she had missed spending time with the two aides. Mitsuhide and Kiki had done so much for her in regards of her well-being as well as becoming a big part of her life as lifelong friends. "We'll tell Zen for you."

"But you don't have to do that!" Shirayuki insists, taken aback by their immense, unasked for kindness. "I can tell the Prince myself."

"True," Kiki joins, "but we're around him all the time anyways. I think he'll take it easier from us rather than Obi. It's not a problem for us."

Shirayuki walks up to Kiki, face just as flushed as Obi's but eyes full of determination and understand. With her arms pressed to her sides, she bows before the blonde woman, having Kiki smile curtly. "Th-thank you for showing nothing but kindness to me! I'm more than gracious for you to do this favor for me even when I hadn't asked."

Kiki smiles genuinely, placing on hand on the maidens shoulder. Shirayuki straightens up, her bottom lip quivering as if she were close to tears. "It'll never be a problem, Shirayuki."

Shirayuki had always been grateful for Mitsuhide and Kiki for still showing the same kindness and respect they had when they first met her and during her lovers point with the Prince. She felt more at ease knowing these two aren't mad at her or Zen for everything that has happened even though it wasn't her fault. They must be just as disappointed as she had been initially, but it seems the two are unbothered by what has bloomed between her and Obi.

Speaking of which, Kiki and Mitsuhide switch their eyes to look at Obi, who is still as red as a cherry. He was still as stone, his eyes wide with pupils thinner than its usual sliver-self. His jaw was hung, in complete shock over how everything had somehow worked out weirdly due to the eavesdroppers that he respects immensely. With shoulders hung and arms just as such, he couldn't help but just silently stand there.

"Uh, Obi?" Mitsuhide begins, one hand attaching itself to the man's shoulder, "are you alright?" Obi catches a heavy breath, standing straight once more as one hands goes behind his head to scratch the back of his hair. As Shirayuki turns around to stare at him (with the usual smile that sent euphoric stabs into his heart), he couldn't help but grin. The two aides Garak noticed the way his amber eyes were quick to lighten up just by looking at her.

Obi shakes his face, quickly becoming deadpanned with arms tightly pressed to his sides. "I'm perfect." Mitsuhide smirked, amused by Obi's behavior as the man's eyes were quick to look over to the hand that remained still on his shoulder. "Are you trying to insinuate something, Mister Mitsuhide?"

Mitsuhide looked at him quizzically before realizing what he was saying. "Obi!" Mitsuhide growled, having Obi's life essentially flash before his eyes. "Watch your tongue!"

Obi raises his hands, eyes closed with fake fear surging through him, "haven't you learned to never take me seriously, Mister Mitsuhide?"

Mitsuhide was quick to grab the collar of Obi's shirt, pulling him close to him, "we work together, I expect nothing but an earnest attitude from you." Obu chuckled nervously right then, knowing that Mitsuhide was a teddy bear but had some anxiety from the growl of his voice.

"Either that," Kiki interrupts, her face remaining stern but azure eyes entertained by the sight, "or you need to learn to be more laid back, Mitsuhide."

Mitsuhide lets go of Obi and turns to Kiki, his lips agape from offense, "I _am_ laid back, Kiki!" Kiki rolls her eyes, having Mitsuhide flinch in embarrassment.

Obi and Shirayuki shared the same relief to see the spotlight had left them. Mitsuhide and Kiki were obvious, but they do a wonderful job keeping it professional around everyone. Even Garak had known that those two were to be inseparable, in which Obi and Shirayuki were likely aspiring for.

Shirayuki finds herself backing up to get next to Obi, which he notices immediately and smiles. The two stared at the two aides bickering, but had found themselves slowly inching closer to one another. Obi's hand had begun reaching out for hers, reminding him of the day that Shirayuki had been acting so weird after assisting Kihal to protect her land and the native birds there. He had gotten close with his right hand, 2 fingers covered by the eccentric hand glove he always wore.

He was reaching ever so slowly… until he finally touched her supple skin. Shirayuki's cheeks tint pink but she doesn't react much beyond that. Her left hand was quick to lightly brush his palm with her fingertips, having Obi gently force his fingers between hers. Their hands are joined and the two try their best to make it subtle. But surely, they should know by now that nothing between the two will ever go unnoticed.

"Well, we should be off then." Shirayuki and Obi were snapped back to reality from Kiki's voice as she gives them a kind smile. Mitsuhide does the same, clutching the handle of his sword to bow before them. The two do the same in respect, realizing how much they've missed these moments with all of them together. Just being the silly young adults they know they have the potential to be.

"Take care," Shirayuki bid them farewell, with Garak also voicing her farewells. The two aides exit the room, leaving the lovers and Garak alone. That's when Obi was quick to detach his hand from his lover and puts both hands behind his head like he always does. Garak noticed and smirked.

"Now that we've got that covered," Garak said calmly, stuffing her hands into her usual herbalist coat, "let's get back to work, yes?"

"Of course!" Shirayuki exclaimed, filing herself at her desk as she quickly picks up the small plant she had been studying moments prior. Obi leans against the wall by her, watching her as she examens the small plant.

Garak watches the two fondly, seeing as Obi asks her questions and Shirayuki responds kindly (and eagerly) as she shows him the parts of the plant. He's good for her- he's always been good for her. Obi helps her further her learning as he understands how much being an herbalist means to Shirayuki. He's kept her up during her moments that she can barely even stand. It's almost like Obi was always ready to catch her as if she were to fall someday.

 _Good thing he caught her_ , Garak thought as she dismissed herself from the room to allow the lovers to entrance themselves with one another.


	53. Fifty-Two

**Still alive, guys! I've decided to officially carve my ex out of my life, blocking him from everything. I'm not mad but I think just removing him from everything is the best thing for me to move on and feel okay. I wish him the absolute best while I work to make myself better and find someone for me.**

 **Now that I've got the dumb life update out of the way, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and woah! Almost at a 100 favs AND followers. Really excited to get there and just be like, 'wow, my writing isn't** _ **that**_ **bad then!'**

 **FIFTY-TWO - Insecurities**

 **11** _Days Until The Wedding_

Night finally fell over the Kingdom of Clarines as everyone begins to act accordingly to the time of day.

The castle quiets down more than it usually is, with staff now cleaning up and preparing for the next day. Chefs cleaning their stations, including the dishes and utensils used for the day. Maidens cleaning up specs of dust from the luxurious vases and porcelain floors of the castle. Cotton towels and silk sheets were being cleaned and heated straight for the next days use, as every night had gone in the castle.

Kiki was surprised to find herself weary early in the night. She had been doing her usual duty of watching the Prince as he worked and ensuring that Mitsuhide hadn't been bothering too much about his 'paper people' myth. But today, she felt an intense exhaustion wash over her. She didn't know why, but Kiki was not a fan of the feeling.

"Kiki?" Mitsuhide sounded at her right. She lifted her eyebrow towards him, her azure eyes towards the Prince but still seeming to drop after each moment she'd lift them back up. "Are you feeling unwell?"

 _Of course Mitsuhide caught on._ Kiki had always known that he pays very close attention to her, regardless of whatever they were doing. She could swear that he knew more about her than she knew herself. It's scary almost. "I'm fine. How are you fairing?"

"I was asking about you," Mitsuhide let out through a sigh.

"And now I'm asking you," Kiki repeats, mentally gluing her eyelids open, "are _you_ unwell?"

"Kiki…" Mitsuhide murmured under his breath, officially facing her with curious, worried eyes. Zen had lent an ear to the situation as well, but has yet to unstick his eyes from his delayed (and neglected) work. "Are you tired?"

"I'm fine," Kiki replies curtly, refusing to leave her sights on Zen.

Mitsuhide sighs. He knows how stubborn Kiki can be, but not like this. But it also wasn't often that she'd be worn out like this. She would act much more stern and stone faced when something had concerned her, but physically unwellness was something she couldn't cover.

He could see it in her eyes even. The sudden dullness in her eyes as she stared up at Zen was heartbreaking. The drooping of her eyelids was slow enough to see it before she reeled them back up. Even her bottom lip had been going chalky, even though Kiki had always taken care of herself and despised her lips being chapped. And yes, Mitsuhide understood these are details are far too specified for the average observer, but he stared at this woman a lot.

So much so that he knows if even the most subtle change has happened.

"Zen," Mitsuhide begins, his boots clinking quietly as he walks towards his desk. Zen parts his eyes from the document and looks up at his brown dews. "Please dismiss Kiki for the night. I think I can attend you on my own tonight."

"Mitsuhide-" Kiki begins to protest, but quickly felt dizzy as she raised her arm to halt him. She suddenly saw triple and closed her eyes, only to lose her balance from the pitch darkness of loss sight. But she also hadn't been surprised to feel Mitsuhide's protective arms catch her before her face met the floor.

"This 'dispute,'" Mitsuhide mumbles quietly, "is adjourned."

Kiki's eyes widen, her hands tightening on Mitsuhide's forearm as she settles her knees on the floor. She sits herself up properly, keeping her grip on Mitsuhide as she sits calmly. Her ears listen to Zen rise from his desk and join the scene, quickly kneeling by her while staring at her face curiously. Kiki's face remains stiff.

"Kiki, what happened today?" Zen asks quietly. "You're never like this. What's made you so unwell?"

She shakes her head.

 _It's all in my head_ , Kiki thinks. She has heard about getting physically sick from over thinking or thinking things that are wrong or tickle harshly at ones guilty conscious. Shirayuki has mentioned it to her once, but she knows that recalling such a moment would take much thought and her mind is currently being completely used up.

"Some rest will probably do me good," Kiki begins quietly, looking up at Mitsuhide with a small smile. "You're right."

With assistance from Mitsuhide, she stands up once more. Zen mirrors and looks at Kiki, observing her well to confirm that she truly does look a bit ill. But Kiki gives him a smile and a smooth bow, murmuring a 'sleep well, Zen.' But Zen placed his hand on her shoulder, allowing her to rise quickly after.

"Make sure to sleep well," Zen says quietly with a grin, "I expect to see you tomorrow morning good and well."

"You will." Kiki smirks. Zen and Mitsuhide knew she doesn't like to be babied or treated with caution or immense care. It makes her feel small and delicate, two things that truly aren't her.

Zen dismisses himself back to his desk, slow enough to allow Kiki and Mitsuhide exchange a warm embrace.

Mitsuhide always held her tightly whenever she stubbornly opened her arms to him and waited. His protecting arms would hold her tightly, feeling his fingers spread as if to protect as much of her back as he could. Kiki always gently held onto him, but due to her extreme fatigue, she's found herself gripping for dear life. Mitsuhide noticed this and frowned, realizing he couldn't let her take herself back to her room.

"Zen," Mitsuhide begins quietly, "might I have permission to walk Kiki back to her room?"

"That's not needed-"

"Permission granted," Zen quickly emitted, returning to his desk with no more words to spew. Kiki wasn't even mad at Zen, but glared up at Mitsuhide for feeling the need to walk her back to her room. But she knew fighting it wouldn't help anything so she silently wrapped an arm around his bicep and allowed him to lead the way. In which Mitsuhide did so contently.

* * *

"You really didn't have to walk me back to my quarters, Mitsuhide."

There the two aids were, standing in front of Kiki's door as she still held onto Mitsuhide. She felt the fatigue swarm her body like a poison, knowing that she definitely needed rest.

"I know," Mitsuhide agreed with a smile. "I wanted to, though." Kiki rolls her eyes but allows a small smile to shape her lips, having Mitsuhide hold her forearms firmly. He really didn't want her falling while they're right outside her room. "Let's get you inside, yes?"

Kiki nods, revealing a key to open her door and allowed the two inside. Mitsuhide closes the door behind them as Kiki unbuckles her belt and tosses her sword with her sheith to the floor. He keeps his eyes on the oak door, knowing that Kiki is soon to strip off her armor and get a white gown to swallow her body.

This was a routine with these two whenever Kiki allowed him to walk her back (which was surprisingly more frequent than people would think). She'd strip off her armor while he was present in the room, knowing that Mitsuhide was far too shy and respectful to look. But he also didn't want to leave the room yet until Kiki was settled in and completely safe. Especially now when she's sick and could potentially fall and send herself into a concussion.

Goosebumps rose in her supple, pale skin, not even fazed that she's essentially exposed while a man is present in the room. Her bare feet treaded the floor quietly, opening her creaking closet to find a silk gown. She immediately brings it out and pulls the opening down her head. She pushes her arms through the sleeves and allows the skirt of the gown to flow down. Kiki then raises her hand up to her hair and removes the hair tie from her hair and lets the blonde locks fall on her shoulders.

"I've never seen you this sick before, Kiki," Mitsuhide breaks the silence. "It's unlike you to not take care of yourself." Kiki sits on the edge of her bed, her hands curling tightly around her sheets. "But some illnesses could truly be out of your hands."

"It's nothing physical," Kiki mumbles as she pats the bed beside her. Mitsuhide turns around and faces her, cheeks drowning in a pink hue as he joins her on the bed. Indigo eyes lock with hazel as Kiki snakes her hand gently on Mitsuhide's. "I've been overthinking a little too much, to the point where I've thought up sickening conclusions."

"Sickening conclusions?" Mitsuhide raises his eyebrows, genuinely concerned about what's going about Kiki's head. She looks away right then and reels her hand, allowing her indigo orbs to wander about her intertwining fingers.

"I have been thinking a lot about Zen and his engagement," Kiki begins quietly. "And with the way it has been brought up, it scares me to think that it might happen to me." She then turns over to Mitsuhide, worry in her eyes, "to _us_."

Mitsuhide allowed this to spin about his mind but Kiki continued, "we both know my father only wants one person for me and I'm genuinely terrified he'll try something to guilt me into it."

"Kiki." Mitsuhide quickly places his hand on her head, having her cheeks heat up with ease. She faces him, only to see a warm smile with sparkling brown eyes greeting her. "I'm not worried about that because I know you. You'd never allow someone to restrict you or make your choices for you, even if it were your own father. You've avoided him for so long and done the things that make you happy and find fulfillment in life."

"But what if he does something monstrous?"

"The worst thing he could do is try to revoke your right to be heiress of your family," Mitsuhide begins, "but that's not possible… or even legal." Kiki giggles as Mitsuhide gently rubs her head. "So don't worry about that, okay? Nobody is taking you away from me."

Kiki's heart felt warm once more. It was moments like this she cherished the moments, even though she always prevented them. She never liked being caught in moments like this, where she's shy, flustered, and ever so vulnerable. But she had never minded it with Mitsuhide- hence why he is the only one for her.

"I should get some sleep," Kiki mumbled, feeling real exhaustion actually strike her. "I feel much better, thank you." She felt much better with Mitsuhide giving her such comforting, genuine words. Mitsuhide smiles, nodding in agreement.

But before he reels his touch from her, Mitsuhide leans her towards him and presses his lips on Kiki's forehead. He bestows a gentle kiss, one that sends her heart a blaze as he quickly rises from the bed to allow his lady to lay down. He blows out all of the lit candles and torches for her, the last one waiting by the door. With one hand on the doorknob, Mitsuhide turns to see Kiki snuggled in her silky sheets and cotton quilts.

"Sleep well, Lady Seiran," Mitsuhide says with a smirk, having Kiki groan.

"Go away already, Sir Rouen," Kiki grumbles, turning to look away from him as he chuckles. Mitsuhide then realized something and found himself slightly panicked.

"Kiki, before I go," Mitsuhide began, "when are we to tell Zen about Shirayuki's plan to tag along with Obi for his assignment?"

"Tomorrow," Kiki said without hesitation. Mitsuhide raised his eyebrows right then, skeptical of how quickly she had replied. She has a plan, he thinks but doesn't bother to make her elaborate. He turns his heel, blows out the last source of light in the room and exits to allow Kiki to fall into a deep (and likely thought-filled) slumber.

* * *

"Do you think this is enough, Obi? Or do you reckon I'd be needing more?"

In Shirayuki's room resided Obi and his lady, the two finally relaxing after doing so much work. Rather, Shirayuki doing her work as an herbalist and Obi swallowing the information she spews at him as she works. But that's also not as concrete.

Obi had spent the entire day thinking about meeting Shirayuki's father in a different light. This has become more than just a simple request- it's now a mission for Obi. He has to think about this new impression and hoping that Shirayuki's father will be okay if she settled for a rapscallion, street-mutt like himself. It's very harsh on his mind to be the downgrade from a Prince to an ex-criminal.

"Obi?"

 _Does he even remember me?_ Obi thinks, recalling how quick he was to seclude himself mentally after saving Shirayuki and going to the Mountain Lions' home. He just drank and shared a few laughs with Mitsuhide and Kiki while Zen had talked a great deal with Shirayuki's father. This is making Obi nervous. Not only recalling these details and knowing he is to confront this sooner than later, but the fact that he's come to this level of overthinking.

" _Obi?_ "

 _Will I even be good enough for her in the years to come?_ Obi now wonders, his brain far into the future. He prays he'll have suffice money to get them a house, more than plenty of food, and be strong enough to protect her for life. And then eventually, Shirayuki would want more than just them 2 in the house. _What am I to do when Shirayuki asks for us to… do_ _ **that**_ _?_

"Obi!"

"Huh?" Obi shook his head, clearly very sunk in his thoughts with Shirayuki fishing him out. He looks over to her from her bed, seeing as she had her hands on her hips with green eyes full of curiosity. "I'm sorry Mistress, I got stuck in my head for a minute. Did you ask something of me?"

"Never mind that," Shirayuki dismisses as she walks closer to him, "what's on your mind, Obi?"

Obi felt his skin chill immediately, emerald eyes threatening to stop his heart. But, at the same time, they were so warm and endearing that his own amber eyes softened. "A few things- nothing to concern yourself with."

Shirayuki sighed, turning around to pull the knot of the handknit bag she's to bring full of whatever she believes she needs for a day trip. She leans it against her closet and then finds herself sitting beside Obi. She quickly scoops his left hand and sandwiched it between both of hers that are ever so small and smooth.

Obi couldn't help but grin when he raises his head to meet her eyes. Her red locks were wet and dark, with water of her washed hair dripping from the ends. She had a dandelion-colored gown, with a cute pearl collar around her neck. Her cheeks were still rosy from her bath, with her nose and lips matching.

"If I'm being honest," Obi begins with a harsh gulp, "I'm just a little nervous to meet your father, Miss."

Shirayuki couldn't help but giggle, causing Obi to look away shyly with shame. But she was quick to tug at his arm, "Obi, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"Miss…"

"He's going to love you," Shirayuki says warmly. "He probably already does, seeing your display of immense bravery when you came and saved me."

"I didn't save you," Obi downplays, "that was all Master."

"Obi, I'm not dumb," Shirayuki insisted. "You freed me from Umihebi's hold and distracted them while I was taken to safety." Obi raises a brow, noticing that she purposely left any mention of Zen's assistance. But he quickly smiles warmly, his heart floating from how Shirayuki recalls such details. It always helps him realize he's more than what he makes himself out to be.

"Miss, I know you're trying to reassure me," Obi says, his smile slowly fading. "And I appreciate it- I really do. But it's hard knowing I'll have to amount to so much since my lover used to be lovers with a Prince. It's difficult knowing I'll never be your Prince Charming or even your knight in shining armor. As far as I know, I was born on dirt beneath the daunting shadows of trees and criminals."

Shirayuki studied her lovers face, seeing the light that was once in his eyes dwindle. His pupils didn't unlock from hers, but she could tell the discomfort in looking at her. Her lips were agape, somewhat shocked to realize that these were the insecurities that taunted Obi's mind. An inadequacy complex that has valid reason to exist in Obi's mind and heart. But she'd rather that not exist.

"Obi."

Right then, Shirayuki cups Obi's cheeks and pulls him towards her. His lips connected with hers, having Obi emit a 'hmph!' sound in surprise before melting in the moment. He felt Shirayuki's cool tongue swipe along his bottom lip, taking him by more surprise. She nibbled feverishly at his bottom lip while Obi focused on her top.

Shirayuki's arms snake down his neck, past his shoulders and around his neck, keep him close to keep the passionate kiss going. But Obi felt her tugging him down, forcing him to lean closer and use his hands to keep himself up. Before the two knew it, Shirayuki found herself laying down on the bed with Obi on top but still kept up by his arms.

Obi can't even recall the conversation they were just having as he greedily tugged at her lips. The saccharine of her tongue, the warmth of her supple lips- Obi was defenseless. His arms and legs felt like jelly as he struggled to pace his breathing. Being this intimate with his lover, especially in the privacy of a bedroom ( _her_ bedroom, mind you), was riling him up in ways he's never felt before. But once he felt something twitch in his trousers, he knew he'd have to wrap this up.

"Miss." Obi breathes as soon as he detaches his lips from hers. He looks down at her, his Mistress completely flushed with her chest heaving harshly. Her eyes open wide, those emerald orbs stabbing his heart with arrows of adoration and deep infatuation. Shirayuki's red hair was splayed all about her pillow, seeing it darken from the dampness. "W-we should stop here…"

Shirayuki nods rapidly, "g-good idea!"

The two calm themselves as Obi stands up to blow out the lights. Shirayuki lays down on the bed properly, her body completely swallowed by her quilt. She watches her lover, though, as he removes the usual tunic to remain in just his black undershirt and gray pants. As he goes to join her, Shirayuki couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for Obi.

"Obi," Shirayuki starts as the two get swallowed by the dark, "how do you usually sleep when you're in your quarters?"

Obi raises his eyebrow as he reaches her window and opens the curtains to allow the moonlight to enter, "what do you mean?"

"I mean," Shirayuki quiets down, "how do you dress when you're alone in your quarters for bed?"

Obi blushes a little but lays down beside his lover, hands behind his head while his ambar eyes curiously stared at the ceiling. "W-well, I'm usually without a shirt and pants… if you're asking about my sleep attire."

"Mm, I am." Shirayuki moves closer to Obi, closing all space between them. She snuggles her head on his shoulder, with one arm usually resting on his chest. Obi would never admit it, but he loved it when she cuddled him like this. "I know you don't want to as you'd feel uncomfortable or disrespectful but I want you to know that I'm okay with you sleeping in your preferred attire."

"I-I…" Obi stuttered, biting his tongue. He sometimes hated how candid this woman was, seeing as she manages to catch him by surprise most, if not, all the time. "Th-thank you, Mistress. I'm sure with time, I'll be able to do so."

Shirayuki smiles at this and closes her eyes, "goodnight then, Obi."

"Goodnight, Mistress." Obi plants a small kiss on the top of her wet hair before closing his eyes as well.

"Oh, and Obi?"

"Yes?"

"It's not hard to amount to a Prince when you're my King," Shirayuki whispers. "You're just uncrowned, and I think I like it that way."


	54. Fifty-Three

**Hi guys! I AM SO SORRY!**

 **So I'm back in college/university where I'm essentially drowning in the social life and classes. But hopefully I can get parts done slowly but they will be written and out, promise! Please leave me lots of reviews, it makes me so curious what you all think about my writing and if you guys are actually enjoying this silly story I'm writing (ya know, because I need reassurance). Thank you all for the support and just following/favoriting this story, it makes me smile lots!**

 **FIFTY-THREE - Make Happy with The Princess**

 **10** _Days Until The Wedding_

The sun beckons everyone to be awoken, shining at its absolute peak with a heatwave ensuing.

Barely felt are the soft tremors of Kiki's boots as she walks down a corridor. She's of a laser today, seeing as a good night's rest proved to be required. Her uniform fit her overly well today, with no wrinkle to be seen after pressing it herself at dawn when she woke up. With her sword swallowed by the sheith hitting her hip, she walks with the intent to tell the Prince what she was to tell him before she had suddenly felt sick from thought.

But what had made things interesting was that Kiki felt someone closeby, as if following her. To make it more interesting, she didn't feel threatened. So she blonde aide halts, awaiting for whoever it was to show themselves and spill their intentions with trailing her. But she immediately hears the klinking of familiar steps come behind her, having her turn and immediately bow.

"Your Highness," Kiki emits quietly, eyes focused down on the cleaned floor. Izana stands straight before her, his taunting smirk painted on his lips as his blue eyes attempt to burn through her.

"I must admit," Izana begins, "your senses are truly beyond those that have dedicated their entire lives to be like canines."

"I'm not sure to take that as a compliment or an offense," Kiki quietly replies, standing up straight once more to meet eyes with him. "Are you calling me a dog, Your Highness?"

"I'm not," Izana begins adamantly, "I wouldn't even think of you that way. You misinterpreted me- and I apologize for that. You just have a brilliant skill for detection and it makes me content that someone like you resides in our kingdom to protect my dearest little brother."

Kiki raises a brow at this. _What is he plotting?_ "Well, thank you very much for your kind words, Your Highness. No need to apologize, as I'd forgive you either way."

Izana nods with a satisfied smile, "are you off to see my brother? You seemed to be headed somewhere with great haste."

"I actually am in great haste," Kiki admits, "I was to do something last night that I couldn't due to falling ill."

Izana watches her curiously, " _you_ fell ill, Miss Kiki? That's unfortunate to hear." His dark blue eyes eye her up and down before locking on hers again. "It's good to see that you're doing well this morning."

Kiki nods, "yes, sickness doesn't come to me often, but I do my best to shake it off as promptly as possible. My duty is to serve the Wistaria Family for as long and efficiently as I can."

"Good," Izana grins. "You're off to tell my little brother something? Might I know what it inquires?"

Kiki wants to be hesitant and ask why, but she's in no position to hide secrets from her superior. Not that it's a big secret, but she isn't sure how Zen would take this information if Izana is to replay it for him himself. "The Prince has requested for Obi to send one more wedding invitation and Shirayuki has requested to go with him."

"Shirayuki wants to go? For what reason?"

"The invitation is for General Mukaze of the Mountain Lions," Kiki informs. "And Shirayuki would like to go see her father so it seemed more efficient and productive this way as Obi would have to go with her anyways as her guard."

Izana slid his tongue along his teeth. _Opportunity_ , he thinks to himself. "That sounds valid enough. How about I inform him of this trip and you and Mitsuhide will watch Obi and Shirayuki off? I give _full consent_ to this trip."

Kiki raises her eyebrow. _He's going to stress Zen out, isn't he?_ Kiki sighs mentally. But Zen knows she's not allowed to keep secrets from the royal figures, especially the eldest son and King of the Wistal Kingdom. "Sounds just. Shall we?"

Izana gestures before her, signalling for her to go ahead to find Obi and Shirayuki. As she walks, Izana couldn't help but gently bite his tongue.

* * *

"Kiki, where's the Prince?"

Shirayuki's curious and innocent voice came into the air as she locked eyes with the mentioned aid. She and Obi were standing at the front of the castle, where the usual guards stood to watch over the castle as well as whoever enters and exits the area. Kiki and Mitsuhide stood closer to the steps leading up to the castle, but were still by Shirayuki and Obi.

"He's tending to things with Lord Izana," Kiki informs, her heart somewhat sinking from the vague truth. Mitsuhide was surprised from hearing this as well as the two travelers soon to be off. She could see the worry in Shirayuki's eyes, the somewhat skepticism that nothing is exactly how it's supposed to be. "So he requested for Mitsuhide and I to watch you off."

Shirayuki and Obi couldn't help but raise a brow, curious as to why Zen hadn't been the one to see them off. It's understood that he must attend duties with his sibling, but he's always been one to ensure that he sees his staff off whenever assigned to do something. It's just a personal relief for him and allows him to feel at ease.

"I guess we'll be off then?" Obi begins, with nothing but his usual outfit as well as the knives that are constantly on his body. He places a hand on Shirayuki's head, having her blush a bit. "Ready, Mistress?"

"Of course," she says quietly, her favorite white hood covering her beautiful apple locks as they bow before the two aides. Mitsuhide and Kiki return the bow, smiling at the two contently.

"Before you go," Mitsuhide begins. He puts his hand heavily on Obi's shoulder, having the amber eyes meet the brown ones in shock. "Can we talk?"

Obi stares at Shirayuki and Kiki, the both of them just as curious before staring back at Mitsuhide, "of course."

The two peel away from the group, a distance just far enough that the ladies can't hear them. This has Kiki and Shirayuki eyeing them, but they still had exchanged words in regards of the trip. Obi brushes back a bit of his black locks with his lanky fingers, feeling almost anxious by this random talk with Mitsuhide. And Mitsuhide looks serious, meaning Obi can't risk dropping any clever or humorous remarks that could agitate him.

"Is everything well, Mister Mitsuhide?" Obi begins lowly, his amber eyes darkening as he stared up into the oak ones.

"Everything is fine," Mitsuhide relieves, having Obi's shoulders untense, "I just wanted to know how you're feeling, considering who you're about to meet."

Obi froze.

Last night as his lover slept sound beside him, Obi didn't obtain a wink of sleep. The man had been stuck in his mind, thinking about his trip over to his lovers father to bear him news without really knowing how he'll react. Would he have preferred a Prince to care for his daughter rather than a retired criminal? Even if he receives the blessing, will he be able to protect Shirayuki the way Zen once did?

It makes sense why Mitsuhide is asking how he's feeling, considering these facts and how anxious it has made Obi. He's terrified to meet Shirayuki's father and they haven't talked enough about it to make him the least bit confident. But he knows he must prove himself worthy for her- not only for Shirayuki but for himself. She's the only woman he'll accept, whether anybody likes it or not.

"I could be better," Obi admits, feeling his face pale slightly from his own words. "It's something I had to confront at some point. I might as well do so now."

"But delayed would have been preferred," Mitsuhide rings, having Obi contemplate for a moment before nodding slowly. Mitsuhide grins, "I know what that's like. Kiki's father, Lord Seiran, wants absolutely nothing to do with me."

Obi almost snorts but keeps it in, knowing that Mitsuhide is probably slightly bothered with it. "But at least you own a respectable title that you've earned." Obi's eyes dim, having Mitsuhide attempt to catch them once more. "I'm the equivalent of a pet to the Master."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Mitsuhide immediately starts. He pats his shoulder again and gives him a light squeeze, "you're one of the strongest people that have come to the castle. Not only have you assisted magnitudes in regards of violent missions, but you've also grown to be a reliant person as a guard and a friend."

Mitsuhide faces in straight, both hands on both of his strong shoulders. Obi looks up at him again, pupils dilating in wonder. "You are worthy of being loved, Obi," Mitsuhide assures with a warm smile, "and you are allowed to love others- just don't display it to me so much."

Obi's pupils thin right then and there, his amber orbs almost sparkling at Mitsuhide's genuine words. "How can I not kiss you then if you're saying those sweet words to me?"

Mitsuhide immediately pushed him away, having Obi emit a chuckle as Mitsuhide rolled his eyes. He stands straight once more, "this is why I should keep from even attempting to give you pep talks."

"But my heart aches for your kind words!" Obi dramatically insists, pressing his hands to his chest. The ladies watch the commotion, with Shirayuki cupping her mouth to keep from laughing loudly while Kiki simply smirked.

Mitsuhide rolls his eyes once more and flicks Obi's forehead, "get out of here already."

"As you wish," Obi obliges sweetly, bowing unnecessarily before him. Mitsuhide shoves his shoulder as they walked back to the ladies, a permanent smirk playing about Obi's lips. Shirayuki smiles up warmly at her lover, content that the seemingly serious conversation ended with their playful banter. Kiki and Mitsuhide notice this and smile at the two.

"Should you be back by nightfall?" Kiki asks quietly, having Obi bite his bottom lip in thought.

"Roughly," Obi replies, "But knowing where we're going, it might be a bit dangerous. We should hopefully be back before dusk but if we do take longer, you shouldn't be worried." Obi glances fondly over at Shirayuki and grins, "I'll be sure to take extra precautions to ensure she returns without a scratch."

Kiki rolls her eyes and flicks Obi's forehead, "I'm more worried about you than her. Be back by morning, the latest." Obi chuckles before nodding, with Shirayuki seconding the gesture. Mitsuhide and Kiki smile contently before Kiki points to the gates. "We'll be seeing you two shortly."

"Without a doubt," Obi insists, looking over at Shirayuki with lax smile. "Shall we, Mistress?"

"Lead the way," Shirayuki giggles, waving one last goodbye to their friends before they begin their trek over to see Shirayuki's father.

As the two find themselves into the distance, Kiki couldn't help but turn to look up at Zen's quarters. Her face expressed worry as Mitsuhide placed his hand on her head gently. "Something wrong?"

"That 'tending' that I had mentioned," Kiki says quietly, "I don't trust it." Her eyes dulled, watching the balcony of her Prince's office as she tugged at her bottom lip. "I don't trust it one bit."

"Why?" Mitsuhide looked curiously, his face now drowning in similar worry. "What happened, Kiki?"

"I didn't get permission from Zen," Kiki replies quietly. "There's only one other person I could get permission from and I think you know who that is."

* * *

"Lord Brother, I don't have the time to talk right now!" Zen spews, his hand scribbling quickly with a quill between his fingers and ink tainting the parchment before him.

Zen wasn't sat in his chair while doing this. He was standing up with his back bent in order to resume writing his signatures. But he was in a rush, and he did not need his brother to come around to start a serious discussion with him about who knows what could be relevant at this time.

"Why are you in such a hurry, little brother?" Izana wonders, pretending to be a fool with brows raised and eyes gushing with curiosity. Zen scribbles out one last signature, ignoring his sibling for mere seconds before tossing the quill aside and gathering all the scrolls.

"I'm to see Obi off," Zen announces while practically jogging over to his over small, night stand-like table. He carefully places the scrolls there, "he's delivering a letter by my request so I am to see him off and wish him safe return." Zen breezes towards the door but Izana makes him halt.

Izana raises one hand, his cloak sliding off with ease, "there's no need."

Of course he's done something, Zen thinks. He would have never cared to stop me otherwise. "What do you mean 'there's no need'?"

Izana smirks, one always so malicious and full of mischievous. "I had found myself meeting Kiki on my way towards you. She had informed me of the trip Obi was taking and was off to request permission from you."

Zen raises his brow right then, looking up to allow his white wisps of hair to flow back. "Permission for what exactly? I _requested_ for Obi to deliver this letter."

The King doesn't dare falter his smile, "it would appear that she was requesting permission upon Shirayuki's request to join Obi on his assignment."

Zen's heart dropped.

"She's off with Obi… to see her father as well?" Zen asked, his throat becoming more dense. Izana nods, flipping the switch for the air to suddenly become even thicker. The young Prince felt that he was not breathing properly, as if the atmosphere shifted upon his brothers command.

"It isn't right for her not to," Izana continues, "seeing as Obi is bearing news that regards her."

Zen was annoyed. No- he was beyond annoyed. He was _pissed_.

His brother always has to show up and do something for his life to spiral more into chaos than it already is. It's like he's purposely making his life hell for the joy of it rather than assisting his growth into becoming the leader of people to who look up to him and his family. All Zen had wanted was to be happy with the _right_ person and ensure that his people would not have to worry about a single thing. But now here's his brother, presenting himself to be more of a pain than usual.

"Even then, I have something more important that you should be doing."

Zen meets his brothers eyes, blue orbs icy at the glare. "What do you want?"

"I need you to spend time with your Princess."

Zen looks up, pupils expanding as he frowns, "you want me to go be with Elizabeth?"

"You two are in a rather fragile state right now," Izana brings up, refreshing Zen's memory of his scolding to her. "I understand that what she did was disrespectful to not only our people, but to us as well. But she is to be the Princess of Clarines, and we should not leave things between you to be so harsh. Especially when the two of you have yet to be wedded."

Zen grits his teeth harshly, but he knows that his brother is right. Zen can despise this woman all he wants for all that she's done so far, but he knows that he can't stay mad at her. He must make peace, since this is the woman he's to spend the rest of his days with. And it's not only for him but for his people, his brother.

His _mother_.

Letting his shoulders loose, Zen swallows forcefully and nods. "As you wish, Lord Brother."


	55. Fifty-Four

**Once again, I really apologize for putting off this story for as long as I did. University/college is tough and I'm doing my best to fix my life.**

 **I've gone back to looking at the old chapters and wow I have a ton of errors to fix eventually. I apologize for making my work so carelessly!**

 **But guys- we're almost at 50k views! That's honestly so dope and I just want to thank everyone for reading and potentially re-reading due to my suckish life being so busy. Please leave reviews as they make me so happy to read and I hope you enjoy!**

 **FIFTY-FOUR - Meeting The Father**

 **10** _Days Until The Wedding_

"The trees look like they're touching the sky!"

Obi couldn't help but watch Shirayuki as she finds herself fascinated by the mere woods. They had been trekking for a little, but not enough for the two to become exhausted. Obi would listen as she cracks small sticks beneath her boots and the way she'd giggle in absolute awe of the nature surrounding them. She bends her neck back to look up, green eyes wistful and always full of wonder. Cheeks become fuller with the way she smiles ever so widely.

Could God have made a more perfect human being?

"They've grown quite a lot since the last time we've been here," Obi entertains, his amber eyes flickering between the large structures of leaf and bark. He stops by one of them, leaning while gently against it. He could feel the ridges of it barely pinching his fingers, the natural dents coming cold to him. "They've even grown in girth."

"How do you know?" Shirayuki questions softly, crunching leaves at her wake as she jogs over to her lover.

"It's hard to really explain it to you," Obi admits, bringing his eyes up to see the multiple branches growing from the tree. "But I tend to remember the way things feel when I've scaled them. I've jumped through a lot of these trees plenty- not only from when we've come here with Master and them, but when I was much younger."

"You grew up in this forest, Obi?" Shirayuki's eyes widen, curiosity genuinely surging through them. Obi faces her, giving her a warm smile and a gentle nod. "How do you remember?"

"I remembered as soon as we came here the first time together," Obi informed. He takes a strong whiff in, allowing the scent of dewy grass and pine enter. "The scent has never left, even after all this time."

Shirayuki was itching with questions, but she knew she couldn't ask them right now. They're to be at her father's very soon, and hopefully back at the castle in good time. She didn't want them to be slowed down because she's extremely curious.

"My father had said that he and my mother brought me about in a forest," Shirayuki begins. "With the way he describes it, I think this forest would fit his words perfect."

"Nah," Obi quickly rejects, crinkling his nose playfully. Shirayuki pouts at him, watching as he continued to walk with both hands behind his head and fingers weaved between each other. "I would have definitely noticed you if you were about these parts." He was messing with her surely, but Obi didn't think Shirayuki was ready to hear it.

Shirayuki blushed but quickly shook it away to jog over beside him. "Are we almost there?"

"Mhm," Obi confirmed, "just a little more."

There was no formal sign or banner that had told them that they were there. This village was hidden in the trees, and one would simply have to know. Thankfully, Obi is a man who doesn't forget.

The one large tree is unforgettable.

As they trekked passed it, two bodies ahead of them were revealed. They weren't surprised to see guards waiting at the front of the village, and they especially weren't surprised to be greeted with all smiles.

"Shirayuki! Master Obi!" The guards hollered, waving at the two travelers before quickly yelled over the oak wall concealing the rest of the village. "Tell the General that his daughter is here!"

"Got it!"

Shirayuki watched as one of the guards hopped from his position at the wall and beamed away from the scene. The guards quickly approach the two and escort them into the village, brewing up small chat in regards of updates from Clarines.

"Everything is well in Clarines," Shirayuki hums fondly, receiving relieving nods from the two guards.

"That's good to hear!" One of the guards said bashfully, a man with caramel skin and a charismatic smile.

"Everything has been well on our end," the other guard begins, "the General is going to be very happy to see you. He's been talking about you for weeks now."

"Has he?" Shirayuki whispers, content obvious in her words as the guards confirmed with nods. "I've been meaning to come sooner, but a lot has… come up." Obi could tell a few nerves were struck, but the guards knew better than to entertain it.

"You're here now is all that matters."

* * *

Obi felt his throat inflate slightly like the air has gone thicker. He followed behind Shirayuki obediently, his stare made of stone as his eyes sauntered over the village. They were ascending up to the Generals cabin, allowing them to see the village beneath them.

It was always a gorgeous sight, even if Obi was full of anxiety. Small houses built with pine and oak, roofs structured with chopped logs and water-resistant leaves. The people of the village had warm, comfortable expressions like the only world they knew was their own peaceful one. Hair of chestnut and raven black bob with the sun kissing the strands delicately.

This was the kind of peace Obi is just now getting used to. Clarines, carving out the scandals and private matters, is constantly in a state of bliss. But Obi had been so used to seeing chaos and insanity that the idea of letting his guard down wasn't easy. After all, this could all just be one big facade.

"Hey."

Obi's eyes darted up to stare at his Mistresses hair. The red bundles of hair danced with each step she took up the creaky, but sturdy, stairs. He heard his lady's voice, the word just barely leaving her lips. But she knew he could hear her. She could be countries away and even a whisper would come to his ears in seconds.

"Are you nervous?" Shirayuki asked him, the question that already held an answer. She was much too smart and knew him too well to ask such a thing, but she wants to hear it from Obi himself. She smiles before bringing both of her hands towards the lower part of her back. Obi watches as she offers her hands to him.

He grabs them without hesitation, allowing her to feel the shakiness of his rough hands. They're slightly cold to the touch, but she tries her best to hold them in her small hands. She could feel his fingers twitch, seeming as though he truly has no control.

"Does this answer your question, Miss?"

Shirayuki smiles warmly, though Obi could not look and adore it. She gives his hands a tight squeeze, the kind that she always does to reassure the boy. But Obi was dreading this with each stair they ascend.

"Good."

 _Eh!?_ Obi was taken aback by her response. The last thing he wanted was to be anxious while meeting her father in these new circumstances! He's nothing but a Princes pet! How could being nervous be _any_ good to her?

Obi does not let go of her hands until they finally make it up to the Generals cabin. It was much more ornate than the others, with banners of the clans colors and 'crest.' Bamboo sticks were shoved into the ground like pikes as they held vanilla-infused wax candles, typically lit up when night comes. On the roof was sat a young boy, one that never fails to catch eyes.

"Shirayuki!" Kazuki's eyes lit up as he caught sight of the young herbalist. He bounces from the roof, keeping balance while walking in the porches' fence, and makes it to the ground to greet them. "Welcome back!"

"Hi, Kazuki!" Shirayuki, expressing the same amount of excitement, "it's so wonderful to see you again!"

They join together for a hug, almost sibling-like.

"It's been so long!" Kazuki's says gleefully. "It makes sense why everyone was going much faster than usual. Are we hosting another dinner for you guys and the Prince?"

"No, no," Shirayuki quickly dismissed, "it's just Obi and I."

Kazuki looked confused right then, but decided against interrogating, "well, the village is always content to see the daughter of Pops. I think they're preparing something special anyways."

Shirayuki smiled warmly, but the guards placed their hands on Kazuki's shoulders. "You've halted our venture towards the Generals cabin. If you can please…" They gesture the boy to step aside, which makes Kazuki blush before he moves away. Before he scatters off, he turns over to wave at Obi.

"It's good to see you again as well, Obi," Kazuki waves, "I've been meaning to ask if you can show me a few tricks of yours the next time you came around."

"You want to collect a few tricks from me?" Obi questions, with the dirty blonde boy nodding contently.

"Yeah!"

"You'd be too powerful if I took you under my wing," Obi begins, patting the young boys head as he does Ryu. But Kazuki disliked it, shaking his hand off immediately while giving him a playful glare.

"I'd have to practice a lot before I become like you," Kazuki points out, which makes Obi nod in agreement. Obi trained a lot to become as agile and sly as he is today. And even then, he's still working to get better so he can be of much more use to the kingdom and Shirayuki. Obi's eyes rip away his conversation and thoughts to realize they're right before the General's door. "Please?"

Obi gives him his signature smile before nodding, "I'll think about it."

Kazuki groaned but received yet another look from the guards. He scratches the back of his long locks nervously before beginning to dash away. He pays them a farewell before looking up and pouncing into a tree, leaving rustle noises at his wake.

"That one is to become an animal some day," the guard jokes, having Obi and Shirayuki smile before they finally knock on the General's door.

All of a sudden, Obi's nerves surged through with dilated pupils and a dashing heart. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, especially when it worked out in his favor. And as terrible as that sounds, only God will understand how much Obi loves belonging to Shirayuki.

"Who knocks at my door?" Shirayuki's father asked sternly, the guards suddenly becoming almost as anxious as Obi. They straighten up their backs immediately as Obi also takes quota and puts his arm behind his back. He offers his left arm to Shirayuki, who places her hand slowly on his with dollops of giggles from his properness.

"It's your guards at the front gate, sir!" One of them shouts.

"Staff of Clarines has come to visit you!" The other one hollers, attempting to make Shirayuki's arrival a surprise. They heard Mukaze rise from whatever seating he was sat in and took heavy steps towards the door. The guards were quick to move away as Obi slowly brought her closer to the door. They watched as Mukaze presented himself, his eyes studying before immediately softening with a gentle glow.

"Shirayuki!"

Without hesitation, Mukaze scoops Shirayuki into his arms, holding onto her just tight enough without taking her breath away. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his large torso as he spun her around some. Obi smiled, but knew that it was going to destroy him later once he presents Mukaze the letter written by Zen for him. But for the moment, it was touching to see a content father hold his beautiful daughter as though he hasn't seen her for decades.

He let her go and head her shoulders, staring down wistfully at her, "my beautiful daughter… welcome back."

Shirayuki smiled, a tint of red on her bubbly cheeks, "it's so good to see you again, father."

"Please," Mukaze begins, his head turning to face Obi, "come in!"

* * *

Obi felt anxious. No, he was actually losing the feeling in his bones and his blood was cutting off from the mainstream. His mind was everywhere but in his head and he didn't know if it was his nerves or the cool cup of hard liquor that Mukaze was pouring into his small, bamboo-made cup.

The cabin was very nice, ornate with paintings and relics that Mukaze has collected throughout the years. There resided a few seats, carpets all about and weapons hung at his metal-based closet. The canopi was very cozy even though it was home to one of the most intimidating men Obi has ever met. Even the large, cotton bed looked far too homely and fitting for the cute cabin.

The alcohol burned down Obi's throat but he grimaced to himself as he sat beside Shirayuki on the soft, hand-woven mats made upon Mukaze's request. He kept his eyes on the General, who displayed all sorts of happiness now that he was in the presence of his very daughter. And Shirayuki looked just as content, having Obi feel like he's reunited them.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter all this way safely, Obi," Mukaze thanked, Obi's stomach sinking as he received a genuine smile. "I'm so glad to see the both of you here before me! How has everything been back at Clarines?"

"It's been well, father," Shirayuki begins, holding her small cup of alcohol that's clearly been untouched.

"Still studying under court herbalists?"

"As usual."

Mukaze smiled, "that's my girl; a hard worker for something she cares about. Just like your mother." Shirayuki smiles warmly then at the mention of her mother, but tries to keep the conversation moving before the two could delve into it.

"It seems like you've been well yourself, father," Shirayuki points out, peering over at one of the open windows. "Everyone seems so happy, like nothing bad has ever happened."

"You know I work very hard for the Mountain Lions," Mukaze begins, speaking firmly and much more seriously than moments ago, "I owe them everything for taking your mother and I after our escape from Tanbarun."

Obi nods his head in respect, having Mukaze smile once more. "Anyways- how have you been, Obi? Still serving under the little Prince?"

Obi smirked but nodded, "yes, of course. I'm still Shirayuki's personal guard as well."

Mukaze took a gulp of his liquor, chasing after Obi's words. "That's good. I was glad to see you come in with Shirayuki. I figured the Prince would've second guessed himself and remove you from the position."

Obi held the cup close to his lips, leering gently at the man, "I assumed the same fate for me." He takes a sip of his liquor, "but alas, here we are."

Mukaze cheers to that, having Obi lift his own cup before the two took strong gulps. Shirayuki watched them, tapping against her cup with her nails, the liquor still untouched. She smiled at the two men, seeing as they sigh heavily, emitting alcoholic air from the burning substance.

"But anyways," Mukaze begins, "what brings the both of you up here? Did my daughter just come up here to see me?"

"I very much came to see you again, father," Shirayuki responds honestly. She looks over at Obi, her eyes scanning his body for the letter. "But Obi came here upon request from the Prince."

Mukaze's green eyes were quick to meet Obi's amber ones. The nerves struck once more, with the young man gulping from the sudden tension. "The Prince sent you here upon request? Why?"

"I was his Messenger formerly, and as you've seen, I've upped in my positions," Obi begins, taking another sip of his alcohol. "But he's specially requested for me to deliver this letter to you."

Obi digs into his shirt and conjures up the letter. It was still edge-straight and perfectly intact. Slightly warm by the body pressing, but still legible and in good shape. Nervously, he puts the letter between his two fingers and flicks it over to the General, to which he catches it with ease. Mukaze leered at both of them, seeing their expressions change immediately from smiles to straightened lips.

"It appears this letter has taken the joy from the room," Mukaze begins, his thumb slipping between the flap of the letter and the letter itself. "Does this bear bad news?"

Shirayuki gulps but Obi just looks, "it is news regarding the Royal Wedding in Clarines."

Mukaze looks over at Shirayuki, who has now refused to meet his eyes. His eyes wander down to his daughter's hand. More specifically, her left hand. Obi noticed his actions and felt defeated. Shirayuki, however, refused to completely shy up. Her hand was out and visible, with no sort of jewelry to be seen. She knew what he was looking for and he didn't see it.

But, refusing to assume the worst, Mukaze silently opens the letter. Obi and Shirayuki listens to the light ripping of parchment, watching as he pulls out the contents. As he begins to unravel it, Obi could feel his heart hurt with each beat it took. He knew that Mukaze was not going to take the news well, but this was what Zen asked for.

They watched as this man's eyes dragged through each sentence and went down the words, reaching each one carefully. Shirayuki noticed her father's eyes darken, making it clear that the news given to him was not sitting well. She had no idea what Zen wrote, but she knew it contained the invitation to the wedding. She also knew her name was definitely not beside his on that very invitation.

As soon as he finished, the two thought he was a wax statue. Mukaze was still, processing his thoughts as he held the parchment in his hands. But, after a few moments, he crumples the paper in his hands.

The couple flinch, straightening their backs while watching the General, awaiting any sort of response. Mukaze crumples the parchment into a ball before tossing it behind him, a vein beginning to pop from his left temple. He looked over at Shirayuki, having the woman taken aback by the stare.

Hurt welled up in his eyes as he faced his daughter painfully.

"You're not marrying Zen." Shirayuki shakes her head no, having Mukaze nod, looking distantly towards the floor. "Shirayuki… I'm so sorr-"

"Don't," Shirayuki begins, hushing him with the wag of her index finger. "There's no need to apologize, father. It's been awhile since the Prince and I discontinued our relationship."

Mukaze stares at his daughter, almost curious as to how she's maintaining her composure. _She's definitely her mother_ , he thought as he watched to stare at him with a stern stare. He could tell that there was pain, and lots of it. He could tell that she has had to force herself to do things in order not to succumb to the sadness she's been obligated to feel. His daughter has probably gone through hell in order to be able to look him in the eyes the way she's doing right now.

"I've… come to form a bond with someone else," Shirayuki begins, having Obi's heart just about ready to implode. _She was going to tell him- she was going to_ _ **tell**_ _him!_ Obi's bones were fidgeting but he was giving it his all to stay still. "And I think he was worth all the pain and suffering I had to go through."

"I'm glad my daughter isn't aching for a Prince but," Mukaze starts, "but with whom do you share your life with now?"

Shirayuki looked over at Obi, who found himself shocked when looking at her eyes. The emerald orbs were drowning in tears, cheeks rosy and a struggling smile finding life through quivering lips. She reaches over and grabs his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "The one who has been beside me this entire time is the one that I want to share my life with right now…" She then smiles much more widely when seeing Obi's cheeks flush up. "And hopefully, the rest of my life."

She's choked up and Obi's throat is threatening to tighten. Mukaze can only think of one thing.

"Shirayuki," Mukaze begins, "can I have a moment with Obi?"

She stares with a somewhat disappointed expression, not really wanting to leave the cabin. But reticently, she lets go of her lovers hand and rises from the mat. She brings her cup of liquor with her, the liquid sloshing around the cup as she exits the cabin. Closing the door gently before her, Mukaze immediately put his hands on his knees and looked at Obi.

"Obi." Mukaze swallows. "I hope you know that I adore my daughter more than anything in the world. She's more that what she seems, even though I couldn't raise her the way I would have liked to. Shirayuki is everything a woman should aim to be."

Obi nods, "I agree."

"In your Master's letter," Mukaze begins, having Obi notice that he, too, has erased Zen's name from his tongue. _Like daughter like father_. "He wrote something that makes me think very violent thoughts." Obi's heart dropped into his stomach right then and there, fear striking his body.

"O-oh?" Obi stuttered. "May I ask what my Master wrote?"

"'I changed my mind,'" Mukaze relays, having Obi's right eye twitch.

 _I changed my mind…_ Obi wish he did not have to think bad things about his Master, but those words could only be written by a coward. He knew that wasn't the truth. It couldn't be because there was no way that Zen could kiss Shirayuki, hold her and own feelings of anger if anything comes to hurt her and claim he's changed his mind. How can one change their mind on someone like _her_?

He's already lost her. What good will it do to lie to her father?

"Obi."

"Sir?"

"Do you plan on loving my daughter the way she deserves to be loved," Mukaze begins. "Or do you plan on keeping her because she's easy to manipulate right now?"

Obi raised his eyebrows. Of all the things people can assume about a runt like Obi, he couldn't believe these words. "I'm sorry, sir, but that question was disappointing."

"Oh?" Mukaze is suddenly interested. "And why's that?"

Obi smiles softly, "because you haven't got a clue how important your daughter has become to me." He shakes his head, "you have no idea how much I _need_ her."

Mukaze was still confused, having Obi smile a little wider, "Shirayuki is the only woman I've ever come to fancy in these years that I've existed. Every word she's ever said to me, the feeling of her fingers between mine, the way her hair sits on her shoulders. Everything that she is has become my motivation to become better." He looked down fondly at his cup, finding just one last gulp in his cup. "You have absolutely no idea how much your daughter means to me, sir…"

Mukaze just stares, "I don't."

"In simpler terms," Obi begins, meeting his eyes, "your daughter has ruined my life, but I wouldn't change a single thing. I'll never be the same man like I was before, but I'm content with the man she's made me into."

Shirayuki's father just stared at the man before him. This mysterious man who has proven his strength through the silence of his character and his ability to fight was before him, confessing his love for his daughter. Mukaze knew that his daughter would be yanking all sorts of men into her life due to her hair, but this man was not like many. He didn't drown in the red the way the other men did, and it didn't seem like he was intending to.

"I apologize if you're disappointed with her choice," Obi begins quietly, a twinge of grimace evident in his face. "I understand that I will never be able to amount to a Prince, but I will try my best to be one for her."

Mukaze just resumes to stare, upping the intense nerves running through Obi's blood. But the maroon-haired man began to nod while rising from the mat. Following, Obi found himself standing before the General, hoping his words prevailed somehow, in any way. The thing eating at Obi's heart is Mukaze's unpredictability. He doesn't know how exactly this man works, therefore he cannot find any solace that his words have achieved anything good.

But Mukaze walked up to the man, having Obi's gulp be so harsh that it sounded. One hand clung onto Obi's shoulder while smiling down to the ground. "Please don't change your mind on my daughter."

Obi felt tears coating his eyes, but keeps his composure. He looks down and smiles, feeling relief wash over him. Proceeding a gulp, he opens his mouth to emit, "I won't."

"Well then," Mukaze smiles. His green eyes returned to life. "Let's grab some dinner, yes? You two must be hungry!"


	56. Fifty-Five

**Ya'll im home for the break so let's pray we make it to chapter 60. As per usual, thank you for reading, following, favoriting, leaving reviews- it really does make my day. I'm not an aspiring writer but this absolutely fills my heart with joy that you guys actually want to read my story and are constantly eager for more. Best Christmas gift a gal can ask for!**

 **I kindve died recently due to my wifi being cut so this chapter was waaaaay overdue (and i apologize!)**

 **FIFTY-FIVE - An Interesting Offer**

 **10** _Days Until The Wedding_

To pass the evening upon arriving at the Mountain Lion's land, the village has already finished setting up and cooking a nice dinner.

Shirayuki was fascinated as lights were hanging from the trees like dew drops; beautiful lanterns lit with vanilla-scented flames. The people were a loud hum of conversations, speaking about the joys of life and the drooling of whatever was made for dinner. She watched as kids of all ages pounced from their homes and began crawling down trees. They swung around the ropes and dashed across the hung bridges in the sky.

This village was living proof that there can be harmony in this cruel, chaotic world.

With her father and Obi in front of her leading the way, Shirayuki felt like the weight she held in Clarines was off. At least, for just a few moments. They spoke as though they were already father and son, sharing laughs and genuine conversations about what boys and their fathers would talk about. She almost wanted to cry right then, but before she could, a small crew of kids belted over to her.

"So you're Shirayuki!" A little blonde girl exclaims, having the guards and everyone around notice. They continued to walk, but the kids were surrounding her with a young buzz. "The soon-to-be Princess!"

Shirayuki gulped then, but quickly bounced back, "you can just call me Shirayuki, little one."

"Okay!" The girl agrees, showing off her big, crooked smile.

"You're so pretty, Shirayuki!" A boy hummed, taking her available hand into his smaller ones. "Are you really Mukaze's daughter? You look way less scary than he does!"

"Hey!" Mukaze huffs, having the kids giggle as he scratches the back of his head, "her mother was way scarier than me!"

"That's a lie!" Another kid announced, ending in everyone bursting into laughter.

How could life feel so gentle? Shirayuki felt inflated with happiness and peace while all these kids held onto her in any way they could. They tugged gently at her dress and her hands, having them essentially escort her to the large dining area where the entire village would eat together. It had been just like the dinner they had they last time they were here, but a little more festive as it was Shirayuki, the General's daughter, that would be visiting.

Flowers of blushing and devilish reds were spread about the tables, having Shirayuki truly acknowledge that this dinner was for her. But she had been more drawn to the people already dancing in celebration as a small, gathered band began playing some old tunes. Petals were ornate on the path they followed as they had arrived closer and closer to the scene.

Would this be the feeling? She thought. The feeling of being betrothed to the one she loved?

Her heart threatening to leave her chest, feeling the sensation of goosebumps all about her arms and cheeks. She felt magical, her emerald eyes glimmering to see everyone greet her and thank her for her return. She didn't know what to think or how to feel.

Her father did not explode when hearing the news regarding her separation from Zen. Then, he seems to have taken a great liking to Obi, as they have been chatting before her for minutes now. And now here she was, being gushed with love from people who barely know her, but adore her for the man her father was.

They celebrated happiness, and that's something Shirayuki could definitely get down about.

"Shirayuki!" She snapped back to reality from her father's calling. "We're sitting over here."

That's when the kids began to mope. "Can't she sit next to us?" A girl cried, having the kids chant in agreement. Mukaze stared at them as Shirayuki laughed, putting Obi in an immediate trance soon after exiting his conversation with the General.

Before Mukaze could utter another word, Shirayuki nods. "It would be an honor to eat with them, father. I'll eat with you halfway through, if that's alright with you?" Her emerald eyes shift to Obi, who blushes.

"B-but I'm to never leave your side," Obi begins shyly. "I am your Personal Bodyguard after all."

"You can guard me from a table away," Shirayuki begins, biting her bottom lip while giving him such a stare. A stare of trust and confidence, a feature that Obi has admired since meeting the girl. "I'll be fine, I promise." She looks down at the kids ogling before her, having her giggle. "Besides, do these children look dangerous to you?"

"Don't be easily deceived, Shirayuki," Mukaze warns playfully, "they're menaces when you're not around."

They all share a laugh before Mukaze and Obi gesture her to go where the kids would lead her. Shirayuki can only smile before allowing the little ones to dash over and pick a table. Mukaze and Obi would trail behind, ensuring to pick a table right by theirs so Obi can keep a good eye on his woman.

As soon as she left, Mukaze looked over to Obi, "she's quite the woman, isn't she?"

"A grand woman," Obi says, warmly smiling at the red-haired beauty, "the greatest woman I've ever met in all my years of living."

"You know," Mukaze begins as they stroll down the stairs and towards their table, "it makes me jealous that you and the people of Clarines know my own daughter better than I do. It bothers me almost."

"I don't think it should," Obi begins with a shrug, smiling graciously to the village woman guiding them to their table. The two take their seats, thanking the women as they lend their brightest smiles upon their exiting. "Your daughter came out to be an absolute gem and you should take pride in it."

"And I do!" Mukaze urges as a woman with a saucer brings the men some bread and 2 cups of hard alcohol. They thank the woman as Mukaze passes Obi his bamboo cup. "I just would have been happier to have raised her myself rather than my grandparents."

"There's only so much you could've done," Obi says with a shrug. As their conversation lingered, Obi noticed that yet another woman came, but only bearing a small vial of some sort. It was clear, like water, and was capped with a small cork. She hands the vial to Mukaze, who takes it discontentedly from her hand. The amber eyes watch as Mukaze poors the liquid into his cups and takes a big gulp from it. He grimaces, but his dark green eyes lock back onto Obi's. "She was… raised well."

"And I'm glad to see that," Mukaze says, his voice almost husk now. "If I may ask… how did you come about Shirayuki's life? I never reckoned there would be a relationship between a Court Herbalist and the Immediate Knight for the Second Prince of Clarines."

"When you use those terms," Obi begins shyly, his voice almost too hush, "it sounds practically impossible and unimaginable."

"I didn't mean it that way," Mukaze convinces, dragging a finger around the rim of his cup. "I just mean that I didn't think you two would have any business with each other besides if you were to get hurt and she is to nurse you to health."

"And now I'm her Personal Bodyguard," Obi mentions, with Mukaze gesturing in understanding. "I suppose it does seem somewhat odd if an outsider saw it."

Mukaze raises his cup, "you catch on well, boy." He lowers his head slightly, still engaged with his eyes. "But I do seek an answer to my question; how did you two meet?"

Obi's heart felt nervous.

The good idea was to lie and say that the Prince had introduced them. It wasn't a complete lie, but as Obi has picked up on some of Mukaze's traits, he was bound to ask for details. Saying the truth, however, could lead to a sword through his heart and Obi wasn't sure if he wanted to die just yet.

Obi looked over at Shirayuki, who has perfect timing and returned the stare. Those beautiful emerald eyes…

"I met your daughter the same moment I was hired to be the Prince's messenger," Obi explains, playing with his cup between his hands. He felt the alcohol wave from one side to the other as he slide it left to right. "But if you were asking me how I came to know of her, the answer is a bit more complex…"

Mukaze leered up from his cup while taking a swig. He puts it down, following a strong huff, "'a bit more complex'?" Obi nods, having Mukaze put his cup down. His elbows dug firmly on the table with his fingers weaving themselves together. He places his chiseled chin on them and stares at Obi. "Describe to me complex?"

There goes my life.

Butterflies made Obi's stomach churn as his hand lasered for a piece of bread. "Want one?" He offers a piece but Mukaze was not entertained. "It's very complicated, and I think right now is a bad time to tell you."

"How come?"

Obi began to look around with a weak smile, having Mukaze also stare at the scene. Happiness and joy was spread about the village. Obi did not want to be the one to end it. "I haven't yet figured you out, but your potential reaction is not to far from my gut-felt prediction."

Mukaze raises a brow, "and that predicted reaction would be?"

"A knife in my throat," Obi says with a nervous chuckle.

Mukaze snorts as a response, a smirk painting on his face. Obi watches as one hand falls under the table, having him predict what he's about to do. "If you fear that that's the reaction you'll get after telling me…" As expected, a knife is revealed, with Mukaze on his feet and touching Obi's neck with the very tip of the dagger. "I might as well use it to get you to tell me."

Obi gulped, with a wave of 'shock' following it. This took a turn for the worst, Obi thinks as the dinner is immediately silenced. Shirayuki stares in shock, wondering what had happened. She leaves the kids quickly and approaches their table at her fathers end.

"Papa!" Shirayuki screeches, daring as she wraps her hands around her father's wrist. The dagger moves, barely scraping Obi's neck as he remains still. He gulps, feeling the sharp end touch but barely denting. Mukaze keeps his hold on the knife, his eyes dimmed and glaring at Obi. Obi was almost tempted to put his hands up but couldn't. He had to hold his ground, even if it was against his lovers father.

"What's going on?" Shirayuki asks nervously, almost in tears. Obi looks up at her sorrowly, remaining still with worry in his eyes. She stares at him curiously, somehow asking for him to send her mind the answer. "I'm asking again… what is going on?"

"We're just having a small disagreement is all," Mukaze states, keeping the dagger where it is. Seeing his situation, Obi calms himself in order to think up what he should do from here. Too many eyes, he thinks as he keeps his locked on his lovers father. "Your bodyguard seems to want to play games with me."

Obi swallows. "Let's play," Obi insists, his eyes quickly flickering over to Mukaze's cup, "what did you pour in your drink just now?"

"Obi?" Shirayuki, needless to say, was suffering confusion.

Mukaze leers at him, his eyebrows lowering to simply gaze agrily. His eyes then slide side to side to see his people in shock and worry. He takes a breath before giving Obi a fake smile. "Let's take this talk somewhere else, shall we?" Obi's pupils dwindle. "Somewhere more… private."

"Sure."

With that, Mukaze puts his knife down but grabs Obi by the shoulder. He drags him away, making a scene with Obi simply allowing it to happen. "Resume eating, please," Mukaze announces. "Nothing to see here."

Mukaze flees, dragging Obi along with Shirayuki tailing right behind them.


	57. Fifty-Six

**HAPPY NEW YEARS- IM LATE.**

 **So what had happened was… my wifi wasn't paid for. So I didn't have wifi for a little and I apologize! All is well and this chapter can finally be released. I'm so angry due to the fact that I return to school in about 19 days and I really wanted to reach chapter 60 before then. But what can ya do?**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and resume to stick around for the ones that will follow (hopefully) shortly.**

 **FIFTY-SIX - Parasitic Princess**

 **10** _Days Until The Wedding_

The Second Prince of Clarines couldn't help but drag his feet down the lonely corridor.

Zen's mind had been floating with the clouds for several hours, unsure as to how his life ended up like this. This woman he loves is no longer his. The very man he hired to be his Personal Knight has fancied and achieved having her. And Zen is stuck engaged with a woman who will never be as good as Shirayuki is.

 _What am I even alive for?_

It seems like the life he's worked so hard to make his was still far from his grasp. His father is dead, his mother is torturing him, and his older brother always exceeds in getting on his nerves. It's like he was only a doll in a dollhouse, controlled by others constantly and they refuse to relent. It wouldn't matter if he died anyways- seeing as his brother is likely to reign for the rest of his days and by the time he dies, Zen is due to death just shortly after.

Zen has come to the realization that he was not meant to find his true happiness. The only potential of that being untrue was Shirayuki but even that was taken away from him. There was no happiness set aside for Zen in this lifetime, and he's losing hope that there might be- even if just a little bit.

And the saddest part was how pathetic he was. Zen announced that engagement that he knew he didn't want to participate in. He knew that Shirayuki was stood there, somewhere in the crowd, questioning his words due to his lack of making her aware.

The tears she must have cried.

The pain that she had to suffer.

The love for him being forced out of her like a dagger was stabbed into her precious heart.

Zen knew he was getting sick in the head. His hand subconsciously rose up to weave through his white locks. Rubbing it some, he turns the corner and eyes the corridor before him. He counted the doors he trudged by, rushing his own legs to get to the room he was looking for. All he wanted to do was talk to the Princess upon his brothers request and get a long night's rest.

His blue orbs stumbled upon the two guards stood in front of one of the doors. They heard their Prince's boots clink into the corridor and were quick to move themselves away. He nods at them before raising a hand, dismissing them in the process. As his staff dissolve from his senses, Zen forms his hand into a fist and knocks gently at the door.

"Who's there?" His betrothed calls out quietly, having Zen already groan.

"It's me," Zen says quietly by the door, "the Prince."

Silence ensues, but soon follows a few gentle footsteps. Zen listens to the _click_ of the lock before he hears the feet retreat. He solemnly places his hand in the knob, feeling the metal bring chills to his flesh.

Giving it a gentle twist, Zen opens the door wide and finds his eyes upon his fiancé.

Elizabeth's hair is down and wet, no product maintaining its usual curly and frilly state. Her face was pale and bare, no powder or makeup made of the ashes of almonds. She was melted on the bed in a large, white nightgown, her important parts surely to be seen if she hadn't draped herself in her blue cotton blanket.

She eyes the Prince, curious of his presence before her. Zen doesn't speak a word just yet as he turns to close the door behind him. Refusing to scare her further than he already has, he leaves the door unlocked. He wasn't going to do anything to her— he didn't _want_ to. His brother requested for them to have and talk, and that was it.

"Have you come to resume your verbal beating?" Elizabeth asks, looking distantly at her night stand. Zen blinks, forcing himself to keep his eyes on her. "Or are you here because your brother wants you to make happy with me?"

She's smart. "You're good at guessing."

Elizabeth scoffs. "It's not that hard after really understanding what goes on about this castle. About your family."

"Watch your tongue, half-princess," Zen begins maliciously, "you don't get to be one to talk about families."

Elizabeth shrugs, "good point. So what brings you to my room, Your Highness?" _As if she doesn't know._

"I'm here to apologize."

"Oh are you now?" Elizabeth raises her eyebrows. Both sets of blue eyes lock on each other right then, emitting a sort of challenging aura into the atmosphere. "Please do entertain. I've been in need of a good laugh."

Zens tolerance wears thin. "I wasn't seeking to yell at you the way I did. You must understand that my people come before anyone, even if you are my fiancé and soon-to-be Princess of Clarines. But I also understand that raising my voice against you is also not the way to approach things."

Elizabeth's tension eases up, her glare softening to a curious expression.

"Patience is needed between to people regardless of the state of their relationship," Zen begins promptly. "Even if we are part of a set up, we needn't find ourselves so quick to hate each other. That can come in our later years, but we're far too young and early in this engagement to make it hell so soon."

Elizabeth keeps quiet, giving Zen permission to get closer. He stares at an unoccupied spot of her bed beside her and she notices. She waves a hand towards it— more consent— as he finds himself sitting beside her.

He keeps his hands away from her, placing them on his knees. He knows it's awkward— it'll _always_ be awkward— but this is what he must do. For his people. For his only sibling.

For his mother.

"Half princess or not, you are still to be the Princess of Clarines," Zen begins with a harsh swallow. "So I'm going to work my hardest to ensure that we can at least exist with each other decently. My hope is that you, too, can put in the same effort."

Elizabeth pouts, nibbling lightly at her bottom lip. She isn't particularly in thought, but she doesn't feel as far as she felt before. She knows there's this wall between her and the two brothers, but somehow Zen has made a sort of small hole for them to reach one another if needed.

"That doesn't sound too horrid," Elizabeth responds softly, the two sharing a curt smile. "I think a friendship can be found between us."

Zens heart stopped.

This progress was too rapid, it made Zen anxious even. This woman is clever. She turns off her defensiveness, presents herself as some sort of vulnerable dove, and then proceeds to have a normal exchange with him. He hasn't got a clue what game she's playing, but he prays he isn't losing.

With a fake smile, Zens cheeks rise. He offers his hand and meets her eyes with ease, "sounds like we've found one." Elizabeth smiles and takes his hand. They shake, having Zen feel some sort of nostalgia. Her hand was soft and petite like Shirayuki's, but clearly hasn't worked a day in its life.

Elizabeth's face soon falls as she lets go of the Prince's hand. She looks distantly at the clean blue carpet beneath her bed, in some sort of thought. "It makes sense why you would be in love with such a girl. Even as a commoner, Shirayuki is someone with a rather good heart." Elizabeth shrugs. "I suppose I can't help but envy her."

"She's someone who forces envy from people without trying," Zen smiles. "She's so much more than people could imagine."

Elizabeth stayed mute but kept a simple smile on her face. A thought was quick to enter her mind as she exclaimed an "oh!" She take's one of Zen's hands, having him flinch, before she rises from the bed with her blanket still draped on her. "Did you see the crates that came from my country recently?"

"Ah yes." _Where is she going with this_? "I was curious about them until you had raised your voice at my staff. I was informed they were placed in your room upon request."

"Did they tell you the contents of them?" She asks, having Zen remain silent to think.

"They're full of wine, no?" Zen begins. "I assume a gift from your family."

Elizabeth nods, "they're for the wedding, of course. We have wine for us to toast with our families and close allies and then the next toast with your people."

"That's really kind of you," Zen begins as he stands up and allows her to guide him. "It's rather kind of you, but we could've also provided some drinks." Elizabeth shrugged as she guided him to her closet.

"It's just a kind gesture from my family for taking care of me," Elizabeth says quietly. "Since I did come on my own after all." Zen nodded slowly, understanding how difficult it must be to be without her family or friends. Especially for so long. "Anyways, I need you to close your eyes for a little."

"Why?" Zen's suddenly reticent. "Are you planning to do something to me?"

"I'm opening my closet," Elizabeth begins. "There are things in here other than the crate that you should not see." Zen flushes up before obliging. His eyes close, having Elizabeth let go of his hand and begin to open one of the crates.

Zen listens as she shifts through the container, seeming to be seeking a particular bottle. He wondered why, but he guessed that there is a certain wine that is specially sent for him to drink. He could here parchment dragging on the class, having him imagine it would be a note attached to the bottle. _Obi's senses are rubbing off_ , Zen thinks as he waits for his lady to finish whatever she was doing.

Zen suddenly feelings cool glass slip into his hands with her petite ones wrapping around it all. "Okay, you can open them now." His azure eyes quickly darted down to see the contents of his hands. As he did, he noticed that Elizabeth was quick to close her closet and stood to watch his reaction.

"This… is very fine wine, Elizabeth," Zen begins as he is familiar with the crest embellished in the glass. "We'd have to travel far distances to acquire this kind of wine." Elizabeth smiles warmly.

"It's my mother's favorite," Elizabeth confesses as she quickly pulls off the note attached to the bottle. Zen assumes it is a message from her family, likely a response from previously sent letters. She then pulls at the cork, removing it with ease. "Shall we?"

* * *

4 cups in and Zen knew he was drunk.

He had worked diligently in his plan to acquire immunity against a vast variety of poisons. From snake bites to poisonous herbs- Zen has built an immunity beyond a humans capabilities. But working a tolerance for drinking? He could never.

Zen wasn't particularly fond of drinking anyways. Aside from being inspired by Shirayuki's lower-than-low tolerance, he didn't particularly like getting drunk and not having as much control over his body and mind like he does when sober. He didn't think Shirayuki approved much of him drinking anyways (as if she's seen him drink much before).

The two were sat back on the bed with crystal glasses held in their hands. Zen's eyes were begging to wonder but knew they could not leave Elizabeth's sight. Zen wasn't scared of her, but he doesn't exactly know the extent of her intentions. He watched her pour the glasses, without adding anything to them so he knew she wasn't drugging him. Even then, one can never be too sure or careful.

"You know, Your Highness," Elizabeth begins to talk, taking a small sip of her 5th cup, "I've always wondered something but could never build the courage to ask you about it- seeing as it appeared to be a sensitive topic."

"Mm?" Zen hums, still having a fairly good amount of sobriety to pay attention and respond on cue.

"If you love Shirayuki so much," Elizabeth begins. "why do you let her mess around with a man like Obi? It doesn't bother you to see them as lovers?"

 _Of course it does- it fucking kills me_. "It's not my favorite thing to watch, but it's not like I can do anything about it." Zen rubs the rim of his glass with his thumb. "I love her too much to let her keep suffering over a disgrace like myself. It's better to see her move on with someone I have my eyes on than her leaving to go with a complete stranger."

"But you have to think of yourself first, Your Highness," Elizabeth begins. "And to extension, your family and people."

"They are in the category of my people," Zen slurs quietly. "They're in the same position as Kiki and Mitsuhide. They treat me the way I desire to be treated but can't be due to the fact that I'm a Prince and not some citizen."

Elizabeth's pupils dilate but she keeps her ground. "But it bothers you to see Obi with Shirayuki, doesn't it? Why do you let yourself go through that pain?"

"What do you mean?" Zen asks curiously. "What am I going to do? Tell them not to be together? It's not in my place."

"Zen, it's your kingdom," Elizabeth begins. "If you see something you don't like, you can just say something and it'll be subdued in seconds."

"I can't do that to her," Zen murmurs. "I love her too much… if I do that to her, I might as well damn myself." Elizabeth wants to express her botherness about the way he speaks about Shirayuki, but she can't. He'll just figure her all out, if he hasn't yet already. "I can't keep her from him."

"Then keep him away from her."

Zen's eyes widen, having him slowly turn to lock eyes with the fellow blue orbs. There's just something not right in her eyes that Zen wants to dissect, but he can't. Not when he's this drunk and exhausted. "That's… the same thing."

"But it must bother you to think one of your closest friends is finding his way into your previous lovers heart," Elizabeth begins her poison. "Obi lacks respect for you, choosing to engage in such a relationship without any regard as to how you would feel about it."

"Elizabeth…"

"Has he even asked for your blessing?" Elizabeth quietly questions. Zen's eye twitches. "Well, has he?" Zen looks way, remaining mute. Her eyes flicker down to see his grasp on the glass tighten. "All this time, and he didn't even bother to consider your feelings."

"I asked him to take care of her," Zen admits.

"But is this the way you meant it to be?" Elizabeth's tongue was scarier than a sword to the throat. She was saying the right words to build up Zen's anger, and he was very much aware of this. The unfortunate part of it all was that he was allowing it to happen, even when he's caught on miles before she could bring it all home. Zen couldn't even speak- this girl was good at getting into his head. She reminded him almost of his brother, but even she couldn't amount to a snake like him.

"It's just…" Zen's grip was tightening, having Elizabeth nervous for him to break it. She quickly removed it from his hold, his hands only being able to clench tightly into fists from there. She places one hand on his knee, rubbing figure 8's with her index finger.

"You don't have to hold back," Elizabeth whispers. She nears his ear, a smirk forming within seconds. "You're the Second Prince of Clarines- you needn't cater to anyone's feelings. Not even one of your good friends."

Zen's immunity was not built up for this verbal poison, and he wasn't particularly sure if he wanted to build an immunity against it.


	58. Fifty-Seven

**Wow okay ME, double posting! I'm serious about reaching 60 my dudes, I got this. xx**

 **FIFTY-SEVEN - Trying**

 **10** _Days Until The Wedding_

"Obi tried to kill me with an arrow."

"He _what?_ "

Shirayuki somehow managed to get her father to release Obi of his hold. But it did not stop her father from glaring at him, glowering even when his attention flickered from Obi to his own daughters. But Shirayuki also convinced him that she would tell him what he was seeking from Obi, having Obi feel like a coward. But if he said any more words, he was pretty sure he would be killed so…

Better a coward than a corpse.

"It's really a obscene story," Shirayuki stammered. "But it wasn't like Obi wanted to- he was hired to do it- a job, if you will."

"Someone paid this man to _kill_ you?" Mukaze huffs. " _Why?_ "

"He wanted to protect the Prince and Clarines," Shirayuki says quietly. "It's understandable why he'd hire a hitman on me." Before Mukaze could respond, Obi snickered quietly.

"She's rather dangerous, your daughter," Obi begins, having Mukaze only scowl at the man. "I wasn't paid to kill her- I was paid to scare her off. I only had the right to kill if she wasn't scared off. And, crazy enough, she wasn't scared." Obi imagined the arrow in his hands, twirling the imaginary item in his hands. "In fact, she didn't even flinch."

Mukaze's eyes steady on Obi, his silence gesturing him to resume. Obi rubs his hand through his black locks, "I shot 2 arrows at her. The first one stopped her, and the second one just made her move faster. I couldn't react on time and she left my sights within seconds."

"I didn't even have a weapon," Shirayuki hums quietly. "I was completely harmless…"

"You're armed with that persistence of yours," Obi chuckles, his amber eyes glowing when he looks at her. Her dewy cheeks, the red hair- those green eyes. Everything that Obi could possibly need in this world resides right before him, and her name was Shirayuki. "I just never realized that you'd make me completely defenseless."

"It doesn't ease the fact that you could have killed my daughter," Mukaze finally responds. His knuckles pop from his hands as he holds his knees tightly. Obi locks eyes with him, keeping his posture as they sat in sudden silence. "You wouldn't be in this childs book love if you had actually managed to get a shot at her."

"And yet I missed," Obi murmurs. "Twice."

"So what I'm hearing is you're a bad shot," Mukaze begins, having Obi furrowed his 'eyebrows.' Mukaze simply gives him a small smirk. "Either that, or my daughter is just as swift as her old man here."

"Or both, if we're being honest," Obi chortles nervously.

He didn't know how the tension quickly left, but it doesn't seem like Mukaze is really angry anymore. In fact, it didn't feel like he wanted to be mad with Obi in the first place. Mukaze is likely just being interrogative in order to protect his daughter from harm. She's already been chased away from her home town, captured by several crooks, and heartbroken by a Prince. Mukaze is just trying to protect his daughter from more disappointment.

"Thank the Gods you're a bad shot," Mukaze relieved as he began flipping his dagger. "If I ever found out my daughter was assassinated and somehow figured out it was you, your head would be on a pike beside me."

Obi was quick to sweatdrop but put his hands up quickly, "but now I'm her Personal Guard and lover so we can leave the past in the past, right?" Shirayuki giggled at his nervousness, but she couldn't blame him. Her father was quite intimidating, and this story was clearly not going to sit well with him initially.

"The past is in the past," Mukaze says with a nod. "I can tell my daughter has become fond of you and you her. I'm hoping I can trust you with her for a very long time- including after I'm gone."

"Papa…" Shirayuki pushes quietly, her eyes darkening from sudden worry of her father's passing.

"Don't worry about your old man, my dear," Mukaze tries to reassure. "I don't plan on leaving this earth anytime soon. Especially when I've got a couple of weddings to attend." Shirayuki turned her head like a canine but Obi knew exactly what he was getting at. Mukaze noticed Obi's reaction and immediately began to laugh. "He may not be a good shot, but he understands things pretty quickly."

Obi begins to cough- some saliva managed to go through the wrong hole- while Shirayuki's mind was still pretty blank. But she was happy to see that her father didn't seem angry with Obi anymore. She was glad that her mother rubbed off her tranquil trait on him, or else her father would just constantly be a cold, bitter man. But, she was still just a bit curious.

"So papa," Shirayuki starts, "what was Obi talking about? About your drink?"

Mukaze's pupils dilated and Obi's stare suddenly began to linger. He picks up the cup and sloshes the contents around, giving her a small shrug. "They're just vitamins I take every day. I've been more tired than usual, so the village assumes I'm deficient on a few things. It's nothing to worry about."

Liar.

"Oh, okay." Shirayuki bought the lie. Mukaze's face is in relief, but his heart was still tight from Obi's leering. "Are you having trouble sleeping? I've brought a few herbs from the castle- I can make you a sleeping remedy if you'd like!"

Mukaze smiles warmly. "That would be amazing, my dear, thank you. If you walk outside, the guards can guide you to your cabin- you can get started on it."

"O-oh, I don't think we'll be staying the night, papa," Shirayuki informs as she rises from her position. She slings her bag on her shoulder and bites her bottom lip. "They've requested for Obi to come back by nightfall if possible."

"Of course it's possible," Mukaze begins, "but it definitely isn't safe to travel at night." He chugs down the rest of his drink. Shirayuki shrugs and looks at Obi for an answer, in which he shrugs as well.

"Let's get some food in you first and then we can see how we feel about it," Obi says kindly, giving her a reassuring smile. She nods, beginning to retreat the cabin.

"I'll meet you guys at dinner then!"

And just like that, Shirayuki leaves like a flame blown away by the wind. Silence remains between the two men as Obi stared wondrously at her father. He still held the cup in his hand, as if there was still something in there. He could feel his own little knives clink when he moved his legs for a more comfortable position.

"Hey, Obi," Mukaze begins, having Obi as attentive as ever. "You haven't defiled my daughter in any way, have you?" … _What?_ "Or used some sort of black magic to have her this infatuated with you?"

"No sir!" Obi begins, almost in disbelief of such absurd accusations. "I've never found any interest in a woman or a relationship like this for that matter. Your daughter is the one with the magic." Obi smirks. "I don't know how she did it, but my heart became hers before I even knew her name."

Mukaze looked away, looking distantly- nervous even. Obi's eyelids lower, his eyes still bouncing between Mukaze's deep green eyes and the empty cup in his hand. "The viel… it didn't actually contain vitamins, did it?"

Her father was motionless and mute. He didn't try to meet Obi's eyes, knowing that the younger man was on to him. "Sir, I don't mean to put you on the spot, but we agreed on a trade." Obi's hand sneaks into his pocket. "An answer for an answer."

When Obi was met with more silence, his patience wavered. His breath hitched, but already committing himself, he pulls out one of his knives. Once between his index finger and middle, he quickly flung the weapon without proper aim.

The cup was suddenly stuck on the wall, and the attention Obi was desiring was now his.

"Obi-!" Mukaze growled in shock, but Obi wasn't having it.

"Why'd you lie to your daughter?" Obi quietly asks. "What compelled you to keep the truth from your only child? The one you couldn't care for the majority of her life?" Mukaze's eyes suddenly lacked intimidation, and Obi finally felt like he was getting somewhere.

"It's not exactly easy to tell your daughter that you're dying, now is it?" Mukaze undertones.

Obi was without words. He stared at the grown man before him, those aging eyes welling up tears in the sockets. Obi didn't exactly intend to tread on thin ice, but now he's got it slightly cracked beneath him as well. He watches Mukaze rise from the mat, having Obi follow, as he walked over to pull out the knife from the wall. He slides the cup out and blindly tosses the knife back to Obi, who catches it with ease.

"As a father, you try your best to be as constant as air," Mukaze talks low, staring down at the struck bamboo cup. "You never want your child to ever feel as though they'll be alone. So you force your body to work, even when you know it doesn't want to. Because of my dear girl… my Shirayuki… I can't meet her mother just yet."

Obi emits a shaky sigh. This wasn't the answer he was expecting but somehow, it also was the answer he was expecting. Something so tragic can't be easily said to others when the one in pain can't even admit to it.

"I apologize for being so abrasive with you earlier," Mukaze begins, meeting eyes with the young man before him. "I just don't want to leave my daughter in the hands of a bad man. And I know you aren't a bad man regardless of what you were going to tell me. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I'm not someone who is scared to get a little fiesty."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Obi dismisses. "You don't need to apologize for loving your daughter."

Mukaze gives Obi a good look before quickly tossing his damaged cup and going up to Obi. Before Obi knew it, Shirayuki's father swallowed him in a tight hug. Obi is still somewhat foreign to the idea of affection, but he realizes that this man is essentially his father-in-law. This man will suddenly fill the deep void of what it would be like to have a father, a parent. Someone to ensure he remains away from misguidance and taught (properly) what it's like to be a real man.

 _Finally_ , Obi thinks as he returns the embrace. _Someone to look up to._

"I promise I'll tell her soon," Mukaze whispers. "But she looks so happy right now… I don't want that to go away."

Obi could feel the mans chin jab into his shoulder, but he didn't mind it, "I'll work my absolute hardest to make sure it never goes away… her happiness, her smile- I'll glue it myself if need be!"

Mukaze chuckles, having Obi share it as they broke the embrace. Mukaze's hands found themselves on Obi's shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. "You do realize what this means, right?"

"N-no…?" Obi quietly questions, sudden worry surging through his body. Mukaze resumes to chortle but Obi's lips were slightly apart with concern.

"This means that you have my blessing," Mukaze says with ease. "I'm giving you my daughters hand."

"I-in marriage?" Obi stuttered.

"I'm expecting a ring the next time you guys return," Mukaze grins, having Obi completely rosy cheeked. "Stop blushing, boy." He shoves him away. "Men don't blush."

"Weren't you in tears just moments ago, sir?" Obi comments, having Mukaze laugh as the two let out a relieving sigh. "Should we head down to dinner?"

"Mm," Mukaze begins. He pulls at his chin in thought, "how long will it take my daughter to make that sleeping remedy I requested?"

"Probably around 30 minutes or so," Obi estimates. "It's been about 10 since she left."

Mukaze notes Obi's knowledge of Shirayuki's timed work as the two stand in thought. That's when abrupt thunder had the two flinching in the cabin. They both look out one of the windows to see it pouring with heavy rain. Obi thinks about the annoyance of having to walk back in the rain as he puts his hands behind his head in more thought.

"Are you sure you want to try to head back to Clarines tonight?" Mukaze offers again. "It's clearly wet outside and I don't really want my daughter to catch a cold upon returning to the castle."

"Well, she's a Court Herbalist," Obi shrugs. "I think sickness is the least of her problems…"

Mukaze smiles. "Well, it's ultimately up to you guys. But you go on to see Shirayuki. I'll request for some villagers to bring dinner up to the cabin for you two."

"What about you, sir?"

"Keep in mind I'm the leader of this village," Mukaze announces. "I have to make sure everything is well and my people aren't exposed to this sudden weather. Dangerous people thrive during weather like this and I'm not fond of my village getting hurt."

Obi nods respectfully. "I'll be very attentive as well and will alert you if anything."

"Oh, and if you do choose to stay," Mukaze begins. "There's always coal inside the cabins. Just light the torches at the porch of the cabin and my guards will let me know during their patrol."

"Thank you for the information." Obi then bit his tongue, realizing the words of his lover's father. "Wait, sir… the cabin? Is the Mistress and myself… sharing a cabin?"

"Is there a problem?" Mukaze hums, having Obi quickly shake his head. "You two are lovers, aren't you? I figured that you two are comfortable with sharing a space together."

"Y-yes, of course!" Obi stammers. "I-I just didn't think you'd want that to be the case while we're at your village…"

"Obi, you two are adults now," Mukaze begins as he turns to find a wine bottle under the pillow on his bed. He flicks the cork off and conjures a new, clearly unbroken cup. He pours himself a cup, waiting for Obi to pick up his own cup for another round. "I don't really have the right to control the way you two live your lives." Obi takes a sip of the wine. "But if it's really that important to you, we can prepare another bed in the kids' cabin-"

"We can share the cabin!" Obi quickly subdues his offer, having Mukaze chuckle before gesturing at the door.

"We'll bring your dinner up to you shortly," Mukaze says warmly. "I'll be seeing you soon, yes?" Obi felt a sudden fuzzy feeling, a parental security he's never felt for the entirety of his life until now, as a man.

Obi nods, "yes, sir."


	59. Fifty-Eight

**Another chapter- so close to 60 omg. Please leave reviews, it makes me smile lots. Thank you all for still reading this, I don't even know how I got so many reviews, favs, and follows. It's crazy, but I am soooo grateful for it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **FIFTY-EIGHT - Mine**

 **10** _Days Until The Wedding_

"Obi! You're soaked in water!"

"It is sort of raining, Little Miss."

Shirayuki rushes Obi into the cabin without question. He watches as she forces the covers from the single bed and drapes it over his head. He chuckles before fixing it so it was hanging loosely off his shoulders. Shirayuki comes back with a white towel, placing that on his head with the two ends of the towel in her hands. She pulls him down playfully, giggling as she flosses his hair with the towel.

"What're you doing, silly?" Obi mumbled playfully, poking her nose before grabbing her hands with his. He cups them, feeling how cold they've become. He removes them from the towel and brings them up to his lips. Bestowing a gentle kiss, he lets go and starts drying himself. Shirayuki couldn't even react- she was still shocked to react.

It wasn't like Obi was never affectionate like this since they've started their relationship. She's seen his development in getting comfortable with her, but she always figured it would take a long while before he would take some sort of charge in their relationship. But she senses this sudden confidence in Obi in regards of the way he acts with her. Especially since the two are alone now.

"I-I'm almost done with fathers remedy!" Shirayuki stammers, shyly scurrying over to the creaking table. It was crowds with vials and glasses with all sorts of herbs. Obi wonders how she carries it all without getting exhausted. He then notices a tray of food left for them in the corner. "They've brought the dinner to us instead- I assume it's because of all the rain."

"Yeah," Obi hums as he shuts the door behind him. Continuing to dry himself off, he watches as Shirayuki files herself back into the seat to resume her work.

He can't help but watch how delicate she is with her study. The way her hands glide the herbs together, plucking the vital sources from their stems. It was like she was performing some show, the way she threw them together into a mortar and had them come together as one with the pestle. Obi heard the scratchy sounds of the grinding as Shirayuki put all her elbow grease into changing their form. Within minutes, her hands made the small, hard pebbles into a fine powder.

He lets his mind wander away from her work as he spots the tray of food on the floor. Tossing the towel aside, he picks up the tray and places it carefully onto the single bed provided. Obi blushes from the idea of them once again sharing a bed, but it felt strange to potentially stay together as a couple under her father's protection. The very thought of doing anything with her in this village was far too scandalous for Obi's heart.

"Hungry?" Shirayuki's suddenness had made Obi flinch. "Oh- did I scare you?"

"Just a bit of both," Obi chuckles, his eyes still sauntering about the food. He lifts up one of the plates and grabs one of the forks provided to them. "But I'm definitely more hungry than I am frightened."

Shirayuki giggles as she watches Obi take his first bite. The meal provided was steak, medium-rare, complemented with steamed vegetables and buttered bread. She watches the way he glides the metal utensil along the porcelain plate. He rips off a piece of the tender meat and adds as many vegetables that can fit onto the fork as well. As he takes a bite and slides off all the food into his mouth, he notices that his lover was watching him.

"Yes?" Obi begins, his cheeks full of food. Shirayuki giggles, stepping away from the table to go join him at the bed. He watches her lift her plate and begin to eat as well.

"You made me hungry," Shirayuki smirks as she begins to fill herself with the food (and still warm) food. Obi smiles as the two share words and laughs between bites.

* * *

After dinner, Obi decided to lay down a little bit while Shirayuki was finishing up her remedy.

It felt strange to Obi. Just staying in the small cabin for a few hours with his lover felt as though they were married for a long time. He felt like he had just come back home from a long day to be greeted with food and then rest knowing that Shirayuki was just a few feet from him, tinkering away with the tools needed for her work.

It felt even more strange to think that they are not too far from that reality. Obi turned his neck to watch his lover, seeing as she begins to carefully add the contents of her concoction into a vial. Obi needed to talk to Kiki and Mitsuhide to discuss where he can find a ring beyond belief to surprise Shirayuki with.

This is what he wants. Obi could swear to God and the Heavens that he will marry this girl. He will slip a ring around her finger and declare her his. He will promise to protect her and love her the way she deserves to be loved. Because he knows that Shirayuki was too good for any Prince, let alone a damn scoundrel like himself. But here she was before him, sharing a love that he believed was once not reciprocated.

That's when she turned over to him and smiled widely. "It's done!" Obi sits up as she stands from her seat and frolics over to him. Placing the cork firmly in the vial, she hands it over to him with cheer in her voice. "Papa's sleep remedy!" Obi chuckles as he holds the glass in his hand. He twirls it a bit in his hand before giving her a nod of approval that he knew she didn't need but wanted.

"You never fail to impress me, Mistress," Obi spewed genuinely, eyeing the powder curiously. "I know this'll definitely help your father rest soundly."

"I sure hope so," Shirayuki smiles cheekily. She takes back the vial and places it carefully back on the desk. She then returns back to Obi, looking down at him as he looks up at her. "Hey, Obi?"

"Mm?"

"Why do you still call me Mistress?" Shirayuki asks curiously, her legs slowly guiding her between his thighs. Obi didn't notice too much of her actions as he was in thought with her words. "We're lovers- you're allowed to call me by my name."

"I know that…" Obi begins quietly, one hand flying to the back of his head for a scratch. "I just can't get over it…"

"Can't get over what?"

"Knowing that you're _mine_ ," Obi responds quietly. He looks up at her bravely, mustering all his courage to meet her eyes to tell her these words from his heart. He takes her petite hands into his and gives them a gentle squeeze. "How do you think a bastard like me feels to have a lady as perfect as you love me?"

"Obi…"

"Since I was assigned as your guard, I couldn't help but entertain my curiosity with your being," Obi begins to explain. "The way you walk, the way you talk- the fact that nothing truly scares you. Your mind is one that will be remembered in history just as much as the rarity of your hair. Everything about you, Mistress, is everything that I want in my life. And I never realized how much I needed your everything until you willingly gave it to me."

He holds her hands tighter, feeling tears beginning to well up in those amber eyes. "I swear to God, Shirayuki…" _He finally said it_. "...one look at you, and I know that I'd give you the world without you needing to ask me."

Without wasting any time, Shirayuki hopped right onto Obi's thighs. Obi's muscles were quick to move as his hands went to hold onto her thighs. He could feel her hands hold onto his neck, forcing goosebumps all over his body by her actions alone. He knew what was coming next, but he was already flushed up and practically trembling inside.

Breathlessly, Shirayuki plants her lips against his. She could feel the tips of his fingers lightly denting into her flesh as he began loving on her bottom lip. She could feel his warm tongue slide along it every few seconds, savoring the sweetness that was her lips. It felt as though he needed to kiss her every time they did share a kiss and honestly, Shirayuki loved it.

She loved the way he held her as if something (or _someone_ ) was threatening to rip her from his hold. She loved the way his heart sped up faster and faster with each time she would pull away for a breath before going back to lock lips with his. She loved rubbing the back of his head to feel the goosebumps only get worse with her touches.

" _God_." Obi forces out a moan. "You're gonna make me into a bad, selfish man." Shirayuki moved closer, her hands snaking up to cup his cheeks. "A _very_ bad and selfish man."

"Aren't you already a bad and selfish man?" Shirayuki says breathily, her chest heaving up and down with a smirk playing at her abused lips. Obi snickers, taking in relieving breaths as he tightens his grip a little around her waist.

"You made me into a better man," Obi whispers. "A man worthy of your love."

They lock lips once more, having Obi struggle with his burning desire to go further. But he knew he couldn't- not yet, not _here_. He knew that he must contain himself until she is officially his and they are in a situation where everyone gives them their blessings. That includes Master himself.

But damn, did she smell heavenly. He wanted nothing more but to stay like this for the rest of his days: his lady in his arms while giving her all the love and affection she has deserved for a very long time. He could feel himself getting intoxicated with her love, his lips nipping desperately at her saccharine ones.

"I'm so defenseless-" Obi begins between kisses. "-you make me so weak."

"O-Obi…" Shirayuki quietly mewls, pulling away to shyly look away from him. But, she begins to ark her neck, straining it with her cheeks turning into a deeper crimson. "P-please…"

Obi's pupils dilated, frozen from her very request.

 _I'm not vying for Shirayuki's love anymore._ Obi's lips slowly approach the girls soft neck. _I'm not vying for Shirayuki's attention._ Goosebumps rose at the feeling of his hot breath upon her skin. _She's mine_. His teeth begin to graze along the skin, searching for the right spot. _All mine_.

He takes a gentle bite, and Shirayuki euphorically shut her eyes for more.

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Father."

The two were stood on Mukaze's porch, paying him a proper farewell with the small gift Shirayuki had made for him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Mukaze insists. "It's pouring out- it won't be pleasant."

"We should get back to the castle," Shirayuki hums, her red hair wet and sticking to her skin. "Our presence is typically needed there and I don't want to risk something bad happening due to our absence."

"I understand," Mukaze submits. He grabs his little girl in his arms for a hug, rubbing her back longingly. Obi smiled, knowing how much this man loved his very daughter. Mukaze soon met eyes with Obi and smiled at him, adding a wink before letting Shirayuki go. "Be good, my dear. Get back safely."

"Don't worry," Shirayuki begins with a wide smile. "Obi will protect me."

Mukaze chuckles, nodding as he turns to Obi and holds out his hand. "Until next time, Obi. It was a pleasure having you over."

Obi grabs his hand and gives it a firm shake. Mukaze then surprises the young man and pulls him into his arms too, giving him a good, 'manly' hug. Obi chuckles and nods, "the pleasure was all mine, sir."

As they begin to walk off, Mukaze begins to thank Shirayuki for the sleeping remedy. "Thank you, Shirayuki, for the sleeping remedy. I'm sure it will definitely help me rest better."

"Send me letters if you desire more, father!" Shirayuki replies, waving her arm to bid farewell to her father. He nods, waving at them as a few of the villagers also spout their goodbyes at them. The couple waves at everyone before disappearing into the night to head back to Clarines.

* * *

The two walked in silence, hand in hand, as everything around them seemed still and tranquil. They held smiles on their faces as fireflies begin to illuminate their path and everything around them.

Shirayuki felt like a cloud, walking ditzy down the path as she held hands with her lover. She felt so happy- so much so that she was in disbelief. She never knew one could be this happy before. Even the Prince never made her float this much with a bubbly attitude and a full heart. She hoped to never come down and didn't think she would.

So long as Obi existed, her world would never cease to be any less than euphoric.

But Shirayuki's mind might have gone a little too far because upon approaching Clarines, the guards at the gates did not seem too welcoming.

"Obi." One guard begins as the couple stood a few feet away from them, confused. "It's upon the Second Prince's order that we arrest until further instruction."

Shirayuki was wide-eyed but Obi remained tame. He pushes her behind him, eyeing them curiously. "Did Master provide a reason why?"

"The Second Prince does not require to provide reasoning for his orders and actions," the second guard says. "Now please cooperate."

"Wh-what?" Shirayuki whispers shakily, holding onto the back of Obi's shirt as the guards begin to move closer. "Don't touch him!"

"Miss, it's okay." Obi turns around and looks down at his Mistress. Her face was all wet and dewy from the rain, with her nose and cheeks rosy from a potential cold. She was so, so cold, and Obi wanted nothing more but to get her inside already. "Just go inside and get dry and warm, okay?"

"No!" Shirayuki wrapped her arms around him, suddenly forgetting that it was raining and they were immensely drenched. "I don't care- I'm not letting them arrest you!"

"Mistress, please," Obi insisted, his heart already hurting from the Master's candid order. "Just let them take me. Go find Miss Kiki and Mister Mitsuhide. Figure out what's going on for me."

Shirayuki didn't listen. She held onto her lover for dear life as the two guards begin shouting for some sort of back up. They begin to tug at his arms, attempting to pull him away from her, but she wasn't having it. " _Don't touch him!_ "

"Miss Shirayuki, you must abide to the Prince's orders-"

"No I don't!" Shirayuki shouts. "I refuse! _Let go of him right now!_ "

Obi could feel the pain all over, a sudden ringing in his ears that only added to it. He had to watch as another guard ripped his lover from him. He watched as she screamed and disobeyed, attempting to remove the guards touch from her. He didn't know if it were tears or rain on his lovers face, but he didn't want to know.

They forced Obi onto his knees, taking away his power as they held his wrists to tie them up. He remained calm but quickly found back the fire in his heart. The adrenaline he used to have when he was a scoundrel wandering the night streets, seeking a lucky participant to steal from or potentially kill for a bounty reward.

Zen was separating them, and that right there became one of his ultimate mistakes next to letting the Mistress go.


	60. Fifty-Nine

**One more 'til 60 guys, let's go!**

 **FIFTY-NINE - Love is Not a Choice**

 **10** _Days Until The Wedding_

Her head was pounding. It threatened to implode even. But a headache from Hell wasn't Shirayuki's problem at the moment. She didn't care that her shouting and deviant actions were entertaining the pain in her head. Right now, her problem was watching as the guards of Clarines take her lover forcibly into the castle under a warrant to arrest him.

"Miss Shirayuki, please-"

"Don't touch me!" Shirayuki trailed behind the guards holding Obi, spewing out indecent words to them as she tried to grab him. But the guards were too fast, and the guards behind her threatened to take her back with ease. But she knew they couldn't be too forceful with her as she was a woman and a highly respected Court Herbalist. "Obi! Obi, don't let them arrest you!"

Obi remained silent, and it was driving Shirayuki crazy. _Why isn't he fighting back!? Fight back!_ There was no right to arrest Obi. He did not commit a crime to deserve such a sudden arrest. He's the Prince's Immediate Knight- he didn't kill anyone to earn the position. "Obi! OBI!"

The young woman's screams sounded through the corridors of the castle as they were relieved from the relentless rain outside. But Shirayuki would not relent, her screams storming in the castle as she chased behind her lover, ignoring the sop of her body. Her voice had been just enough to beckon the two people she needed to talk to right now.

"No, no- _stop!_ " She yelled, watching as they led the man to his room and threw him in there. They then closed the door shut and stood right in front of it, with Shirayuki attempting to force herself between them. "Let him out!"

"Please back away, Miss."

"No!" She barked back, more guards coming to grab her away from the door. " _Obi please!_ Please say something!" She received nothing but silence as the guards began to pull her away from his door. She continued to scream, hoping her drenched state would help her slip away from their hold. But it wasn't working, and Shirayuki was suddenly going out of breath. "Please! Please let him out!"

The commotion drove Mitsuhide and Kiki to the scene, with Garak and Ryu suddenly placing attention to it as well. They all chased after the sound of Shirayuki's screaming, meeting in the same corridor to find the very scene they did not expect.

Shirayuki noticed them and cracked her neck to look at Mitsuhide and Kiki. "Kiki, Mitsuhide- _please help me!_ " The two aides were in awe to see Shirayuki this way. She seemed like she was going insane, her face completely red with veins trailing up and down her temples. She looked like a mad woman, but in her eyes, she was simply hurt.

"What is this?" Kiki begins to ask the guards as they jogged over to Shirayuki's aid. "Unhand her right now."

"We cannot," one guard holding her right wrist begins. "She is attempting to rebel against the Prince's order of Sir Obi's arrest."

"Obi's arrest?" Mitsuhide questions. "When did the Prince order for his arrest?"

"A few hours prior to their return," another guard answers. "He requested for us to keep Obi in his chambers until further notice. No food or drinks are allowed to him."

"What?" Kiki replies sternly. "That's inhumane, he can't possibly just…"

" _Blasphemy!_ " Shirayuki screams. Mitsuhide looks over at Obi's door, seeing the guards firmly take position in front of it. He then gets on his feet as he walks over to Shirayuki.

"You're dismissed," Mitsuhide tells the guards. "Let go of her." The guards hesitate before obliging, having Mitsuhide act quick as he wraps his arms around Shirayuki. "Shirayuki, I'm going to need you to calm down."

"Let go of me!" She squirms in his hold but Mitsuhide tries to keep her without applying any more pressure. "Mitsuhide please!"

Garak and Ryu step in to help, with Garak's hands cupping Shirayuki's cheeks. "Shirayuki, it's going to be okay! Just look at me!" Shirayuki meets Garak's eyes, the emerald ones fidgeting and refusing to keep still. "It will be okay, Shirayuki."

"Shirayuki…" Ryu breathes, unable to take in this new side of Shirayuki he and everyone else has never seen before.

"Shirayuki, everything will be dealt with, I promise," Kiki begins.

Shirayuki was feeling sick from all this cooing. The insistence of her calming down, the lack of power she has at the very moment. It was all nauseating, and her consciousness didn't want to deal with it.

Within seconds, Mitsuhide felt Shirayuki's body go limp as she faints in his arms.

* * *

"...She's asleep right now, I wouldn't recommend waking her…"

"But I need to talk to her-"

"Your Highness, please just… stop."

The voices found themselves distant as the young court herbalist opened her eyes. Her bones were shivering, freezing cold as she looked around the dim room. She was in her office, with a few candles lit and several quilts weighing her body down. Groggily, she sits up and rubs her eyes, allowing a few of the quilts to slide off her trembling body.

"You're awake."

Shirayuki turns to her left to find little Ryu stood before her, a mug in his hand. He gets on his knees slowly, cautious not to frighten her, and offers the cup. She could see the steam dance out of it, staring curiously at the container. She reaches for it and holds it, feeling the heat warm up her hands. It's tea.

"How do you feel?"

Shirayuki takes in the scent of chamomile and jasmine, but soon realized the striking pain of her continuous headache. She uses one hand to guide it up to her head, fingers weaving into her wet locks. Giving her scalp a rub, she brings the cup to her trembling lips and takes a slow sip. She takes a quick breath in. She burned her tongue a bit.

Shirayuki can only shrug, feeling her throat heat up with the hot substances swimming down to her stomach. She could already feel the hoarseness in her voice without talking, knowing it will hurt to even speak gently to the young boy before her. She looks over to the door to see a shadow begin to walk away with one remaining. She recognizes the clinking of boots and suddenly became wide awake and alert.

"Was that His Highness?" Shirayuki begins, her voice strained and forced out. Ryu nods, having Shirayuki put the mug down a little far from her as she started to rise. But Ryu was quick to take her arm and keep her down. "Ryu, I-"

"I know," Ryu begins. He swallows calmly, his hold still on her with blue eyes welling up with worry. "There's no need to confront him right away. You're not feeling too well so I don't suggest trying to get on your feet in such a hurry."

"What happened?" She whispers as Ryu reaches for the mug and places it back in her hands.

"You fainted in the middle of your rampage," Ryu informs. "The Prince had ordered for Obi's arrest and you caused uproar. But you used up all your energy in that and passed out. You've fallen with a cold and a bit of a fever."

Shirayuki tried to feel her own forehead but her hand was already heated up from the tea. Ryu smiles as he begins to stand up and stroll over to his desk. "Just rest for a little bit. And when you're feeling up to it, I want to know how everything went with Obi and your father."

 _Obi._

Shirayuki wanted to just stand up and go back to her shouting and deviancy against the castle. But she knew she couldn't. She was already weak as is from returning to the castle through the rain. If she kept up with her screaming, she might just explode her own brain. Even her hands couldn't hold the mug steady as she could hear the liquid slosh around inside.

So she allows a curt smile to form as she focused her eyes on the tea. "It went well. I think Papa likes him."

"That's good. I'm glad."

Shirayuki looks around the room as Ryu creates background sound. The shuffling of parchment and empty vials doesn't put Shirayuki at much ease. She was still quite anxious and shaky, prepared to fight once more even though she lacked the energy.

"They're not allowing Obi any food or drinks?" Shirayuki questions quietly. "Did I hear that correctly?"

"You did," Ryu answers simply. "I don't know the entirety of the order on Obi's arrest but I believe Miss Garak had obtained everything. She was speaking to the Prince just now."

Without hesitation, Shirayuki begins to force herself to move. She puts the mug back on the ground away from her as she tries to get on her knees. From there, she begins to get herself to her feet, with Ryu simply listening to the attempt. She manages to get herself up, but she isn't very balanced as her body collides with the door.

It quickly opens, scaring her as she falls into yet another person's arms. "Shirayuki, you're awake." Shirayuki looks up, her vision struck by the immense brightness of the rest of the castle. She looks at each end of the corridor, noticing that it's day time. She figures Ryu closed the blinds in the office to keep it from being immensely illuminous. Especially considering the headache she has. "How do you feel?"

"Why is Obi under arrest?" Shirayuki asks sternly.

* * *

" _You don't know?_ "

Garak shuts a book on her desk as she looks up to see a bedridden Shirayuki before her. Ryu stands by the doorway of Garak's office, keeping an eye while paying attention to the discussion. Shirayuki stood there, still in shivers with a quilt draped on her body. She holds it shakily, but yearns the warmth desperately.

She looked horrid, she knew. Her nose and cheeks were a crimson red, clearly indicating the cold she's developed. Her eyes were also just a red, with immense inflammation. They felt sunken, like all the happiness was stripped from the world within seconds. Her bones trembled in her flesh, wanting nothing more than the warmth provided by her lover. But he was very far away from her, even though he was only a floor away.

"The Prince only told me that Obi was simply 'not doing his job,'" Garak informs her. "Soon after, he began to beg and plead for me to let him speak with you. But you were unconscious and likely too unstable to hold a steady conversation with him. You'd probably get too angry and lunge yourself at him."

 _Sounds about right._ "How was he not doing his job? He _just_ came back from doing one of his invitation deliveries. I can attest that the invitation was, in fact, delivered."

"From what my thoughts have gathered," Garak begins, "he is not content with the relationship you and him formed."

"Huh?"

"He was assigned to solely be your Personal Guard- no more, no less," Garak lays it down. "You two were not supposed to advance to lovers and I assume it is due to some sort of jealousy."

No. "That's moronic." Shirayuki begins to file herself from the room. But before she does, she turns over to give Garak a sudden determined look. "The Prince doesn't get to be jealous when he is the reason why I found my true love."

* * *

She walks the corridors like she owned them.

She felt absolutely sick to her stomach, but she refused to let go of her ground. She walked with fine posture, her boots clicking the ground harshly with each heavy step she took. Shirayuki had bathed and changed into her uniform, refusing to look like a beat maiden in her nightgown and quilts.

She still looked horrid, but she refused to hide her pain. Everything that is her being will remain true, even when it hurts so much. She walks without fear for Obi has taught her more than enough to keep herself sane. So long as he exists, there's nothing that she has to fear.

So long as he loves her, nothing is scary anymore.

"Shirayuki!"

She could hear the calls of her friends as they jog over to her. Kiki and Mitsuhide tail behind her in the corridor, surprised that she's even on her feet. They trail right behind her, attempting to speak words of reasoning.

"If there's anything we can do," Kiki offers as she finds herself walking beside Shirayuki. "Please let us know."

"Can you lift Obi's arrest?" Shirayuki asks without turning to face her.

"I… I don't think I have the authority to do that, Shirayuki," Kiki undertones, knowing that that's the only thing Shirayuki would ever ask for at this time. "I'm sorry."

"Then I don't need anything, thank you."

Kiki looked over at Mitsuhide worriedly, knowing that this wasn't the woman they had met long ago. The warm, welcoming girl was suddenly cold, with no warmth in her complexion. Her beauty is undeniable but the gorgeous emerald orbs lack life. This version of Shirayuki has never been seen before and Kiki is just slowly piecing everything together.

"Shirayuki, you need to be sensical here," Mitsuhide attempts. "I don't think doing more shouting and screaming is going to help-!"

"I'm not off to do that," Shirayuki insists as she turns into the corridor she was seeking to be in. She looks at the end of it, seeing Obi's door from afar. But she could see the door boarded up, making it impossible to access without some sort of axe. "No, no no no…"

Shirayuki darts to the end of the corridor, seeing as guards suddenly appeared from the sound of her running. But she wasn't going to stop- she will never stop until she is in her lovers arms once again. Kiki and Mitsuhide rush behind her, quickly meeting eyes with the guards attempting to stop Shirayuki.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her," Kiki ordered. "Let her stay by the door."

"But the Prince-"

"The door is impossible to go through without breaking it," Mitsuhide attests. "Do you think Shirayuki is going to break it with her bare hands?"

The guards look at one another awkwardly before moving away from the door. Shirayuki quickly resigns to the floor as she gets on her knees before it. She places her hands on it before slapping it multiple times. "Obi? _Obi!_ "

She could feel splinters sliding into her delicate skin, but she didn't care. She couldn't. She was just a door away from her lover and it killed her that she could not just break it with a gentle push. Shirayuki resumed slapping it as Mitsuhide and Kiki slowly walked over to her. "Obi, please tell me you're there! Please tell me you're okay!"

"Little Miss?" Obi soft voice sounded through the door, having Shirayuki's heart bounce. She could hear prompt shifting as she pressed her ear against the door. She then felt a thud back, feeling Obi hit the door as well. "Mistress, did they hurt you?"

"N-no, I'm okay!" Shirayuki calls back. "I fainted and slept the night through. Did they hurt you? Are you well?"

"I'm just fine, Mistress, don't you worry about me," Obi calmly coos, insuring that his lover is remaining calm. He was just so happy that she was well.

Obi couldn't even sleep at night. The windows were boarded up as well and he has nothing but a candle to have some sort of light. It was like a dungeon without the nasty cell and the chilling cold. It was inhumane and the Master knew it. But there's nothing Obi could do but take this punishment. He didn't really have a choice anyways.

"Obi, I swear I'll get you out of there," Shirayuki whispers, her emotions returning back to its uncontrollable state. Tears were welling up in her eye sockets with her cheeks flushing heatedly. "I swear I'll break this door with my hands if I have to!"

"Hey hey- please don't cry, beautiful!" Obi tries to soothe her. He places his hands on the door, also on his knees, as he gently presses his forehead against it as well. "I don't like it when you cry and you know that."

Shirayuki sniffles but forces a smile through the pain. "I know but it hurts. I can't have you in there forever, Obi- I need you right here with me. I need to be in your arms." It hurt Obi like a million arrows to the chest. "I need you to look down on me while I do my work and share meals with me during my breaks. I need you to mess up my hair and give me kisses. I need you to be by my side again, Obi."

Obi looks down to see light from the bottom of the door. He brings his fingers down to slip them through, attempting to soothe her with the sight of his hand. "Little Miss…"

Teardrops fall onto the tips of his fingers, having him wide-eyed as Shirayuki's crying becomes audible. It was painful. It was absolutely killing Obi to have his lover on the other side of this door, sobbing and needing solely a reassuring hug. She places her hand on his fingers and gives them the tightest squeeze.

"I'm not going anywhere," Shirayuki starts, having Obi raise his eyebrows in curiosity. "If you can't eat, I won't eat. If you can't drink anything, I'm staying dehydrated."

"No, Shirayuki, don't-"

" _No._ " Shirayuki moves her body and decides to press her back against the door. Kiki and Mitsuhide watch as she leans the back of her head on the door as well. "I'm going to stay here with you until the day I die. I don't want to live in this world without you. I don't want to!"

Obi was absolutely trembling but understood completely. He fixed himself to sit the way she was, their backs together but unfortunately separated by a simple door. "Okay." She holds his fingers tightly, smiling through the tears with Obi smirking. "Anything you want… Shirayuki."

Shirayuki smiles right then, bringing her free hand to her neck. That's when Kiki and Mitsuhide notice the love mark on it. Her supple skin owning a blue-purple mark that was likely done by the man on the other side of the door. Mitsuhide looks away with a smirk while Kiki finally understands. She wanted to reason with Shirayuki but knew she couldn't. Not now, knowing what she knows now.

Shirayuki shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. Obi listens, finding himself at peace with the existence of his lover right on the other side of the door. All he needed was to feel her touch and knew that everything will be okay.

* * *

 **6** _Days Until The Wedding_

The castle, like its staff, was working on very little amounts of sleep.

With 6 days before the Royal Wedding, drastic preparations were due. Maids were cleaning the castle practically spotless, changing the furniture and plants with the items appropriate for the wedding. The cooks were growing accustomed to the large kitchen they were hired to cook in, cooking and tasting dishes until they were perfect to serve at the wedding. Guards were getting sized all about for the proper clothing to be worn for the event, as well as artisans creating brand new weapons for them just in case there is a breach during the important event.

Kiki and Mitsuhide were insuring that plans were going well. They were all around the castle, making sure no mistakes were being made and questions were being answered.

Ironed curtains and tablecloths were being hung all about the castle, ensuring they don't burn and retain their well, natural state. Bedrooms were being prepared for the special guests, having them being cleaned every few minutes for perfection. The musicians hired for the ball were practicing at the back of the castle, sounding the castle with delightful music.

Garak had assigned Ryu to take care of Shirayuki in regards of being prepared for the wedding. That is, if she makes it to actually _attend_ the wedding.

Ryu had brought Shirayuki a scroll of the medicines she will have on her at all times during the wedding. He just wanted her to study them well and know which ones are which so she didn't have them confused. It also contained remedies that she may need to prepare on the spot for rare occasions.

He also brought her breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday, but they always remained untouched. She constantly apologized for it, but knew she didn't mean it. She made this pact with Obi and she wasn't planning on shaking it for any well-done steak. Ryu knew this as well and it pained him every time he brought her food. The guards would watch her, ensuring she wasn't slipping any for Obi.

It seemed like a waste, but he wasn't going to stop doing it and for that, Obi was immensely grateful. He was glad that half pint was attempting to take care of her for him, providing Shirayuki with a pillow and a blanket while the castle was all sorts of hectic.

It was unfortunately getting to Shirayuki and she couldn't really hide it. The couple has gone 4 days without eating, and Shirayuki could not read the scroll without losing focus or getting extremely light headed and nauseous. She would hold her forehead in attempts to regain herself but never let go of Obi's hand. She was never going to let it go, even if an army tried to pull her away from him.

"Why is she still doing this to herself?"

There, at the distance, stood the young Second Prince of Clarines. Confusion destroyed his mind as Zen watched the girl lean against the door painfully. Her stomach roared with a burning desire to eat with her tongue parched and desperate for water. The life in her skin quickly fled and there was nothing but a dimness in her voice and eyes. She was dying and Zen was witnessing it all.

He had been watching her these last few days, continuously wondering why she won't just leave Obi during his arrest. She's not under the same punishment so why is she making herself endure it? She's not the one under arrest at all. This was a ploy just to make Obi suffer, but in turn, Shirayuki is also taking the blow.

Kiki and Mitsuhide have kept their opinions on it, allowing Zen to just torture himself without explanation or any guidance. He figured it's due to because the guidance they'd give him would be for Obi's benefit, but Zen is currently too clouded for that. He wanted Obi to suffer, but not at Shirayuki's expense.

"Are you asking me, Your Highness?" Kiki replies quietly, having Zen vexed by her proper speaking.

"Please don't call me that," Zen grumbled. "I just want to know why she's doing this. She wasn't assigned the punishment so why is she making herself go through it? What's the point? She'll become bone by the time I subdue the arrest."

"You really don't understand, do you?" Kiki looks over at Zen, having him shrug in pure aloofness. Kiki sighs, looking back over at Shirayuki. "She loves him. And he loves her."

"But why?" Zen questions. "He's going to be starved to the bone- how can she possibly love a corpse?"

"By becoming a corpse with him," Kiki hums. She turns over to Zen and gives him a long stare. His azure eyes dim, still seeking some sort of answer. So Kiki resigns and gestures for him to look at her. "Zen, love is not a choice. You of all people should know that."

With that, Kiki leaves him staring longingly at the girl he loves so much. But she was too busy loving someone else to notice.


	61. Sixty

**So how do we feel about another Obiyuki fic after I finish this one? I don't actually have any ideas but I'm feeling it. Let me know how you guys feel! (maybe another fic about LoZ or KH or Teen Titans idk)**

 **SIXTY - Just Give In**

 **6** _Days Until The Wedding_

Obi had never imagined that he'd grow such an intense hatred for the darkness.

Years he had spent doing missions in the dark, practically blending into the night. He felt at ease when the dark had covered up his body and face, only to leave his amber eyes daunting anyone that seeks into the night. It had kept him protected to years until this very moment where he is forced to be in the dark.

It wasn't scaring him, but it did bother him to only have the light of a simple candle. He tried keeping his mind distracted with it rather than think about all the other flaws that went about. He stomach howled with pain, his throat was desperate for a drink. He could feel his mind go insane with the throbbing headaches and the light-headed state he was in.

But he knew that the Master wasn't intending to kill him. No, if that were the plan, he wouldn't have kept Obi in such a dark room. Darkness is cooling, and the room was fairly cold. If he were right beneath the sun all these days, Obi would have been dead on the very 3rd day. But alas, here he was, 4 days in without food or water in his system.

Not that it really puts him at ease anyways. He's bound to wither soon.

Obi felt his body yearning to give out, but the hand holding his beneath the door kept his spirits high. Shirayuki, the very light of his life, was residing right behind him, with her hold on his fingers still tight and never even attempting to let go, with only bathroom breaks as her excuse. He would hear Ryu and a few maidens offer her food and water but Shirayuki had refused it all. It didn't keep them from leaving the plates of food by her anyways. Instead of eating, she's been keeping her life busy by reading the scrolls out loud to Obi.

It helped her memorize them and it kept Obi's mind distracted from the true direness of the situation. He could feel Shirayuki's hands shake in hunger and dehydration, the way they've been becoming somewhat bony overtime. He could hear how tired she was getting, with her voice sometimes going quiet and the repetition of sentences she had just read. He knew he was dying, but Shirayuki's pain was actually killing him.

"'If this remedy does not work initially, you can add jasmine and a pinch of-'"

"Shirayuki."

"Yes?" Her voice was weak. She was straining herself.

"Please eat something." Obi's voice was at its very peak of gentle. He was desperate now, extremely anxious to think that she will fall before he does. After all, Shirayuki was a woman and her body is not as strong as Obi's. "You have to eat something."

"If you can't, I won't." Her voice was breaking. It was dry and raspy, being forced out from the very pit of her stomach.

"Shirayuki, please just listen-"

"If you can't eat, I won't eat," Shirayuki repeats herself, attempting to make her lifeless voice more forceful. "If you can't drink, I won't drink."

"Please…"

"No."

"Shirayuki!" Obi raises his tongue at her, feeling her hand tremble in his fingers. He lets out a weak sigh, feeling his head throb from his loudness. "I don't want you to die before I do."

"Then I'll make sure you die first."

A new voice appeared from a distance and Obi's mind was already dancing in recognition. Shirayuki weakly turned over to see one of the last people she had wanted to see: Elizabeth. Her pretentious being joined the corridor in a blousy dandelion-colored dress and crystal heels. Her brown hair was forced into wavy curls with her deep blue eyes as daunting as ever. Had Obi been out right now would he have already intimidated her with his rare orbs.

"Over my dead body," Shirayuki growls. The young herbalist glares up at the Princess, genuinely taking her aback. This behavior was candid, practically unimaginable by the usually-kind court herbalist. "I don't think you want to try it."

"Ooh," Elizabeth hums, observing the girl like she were an animal. "This one's got some bite. Has starvation turned you animalistic? Should you be checked for rabies?"

Obi couldn't care less over Elizabeth's existence right now. Since the day she forced her hand on his lover, Obi has put her on his list of enemies. She could say what she wants but if she even dares places a finger on Shirayuki, the door is gone. He's praying, though, that Shirayuki doesn't end up pouncing on her and ends up in the same cruel punishment as him.

"What do you seek down here?" Shirayuki quietly questions, turning her attention down to her hand on Obi's. "Shouldn't you be at a fitting to ensure your dress fits you properly?"

"Thanks for your concern, but the dress fits me perfectly," Elizabeth hisses, a conniving smirk playing at her lips. "It's a beautiful dress made with only the best silks any kingdom would pay all sorts of ore for." Shirayuki could only scoff, lacking interest in her words. "It would be you had he not met a _real Princess_ like me."

Shirayuki remains silent. "This day would have been all yours. The attention, the dress, the food, the _crown_. Oh, and of course, Prince Charming."

Shirayuki still remained silent, practically motionless. Elizabeth raises her eyebrows in interest, her heels clicking the ground to get closer to her. Shirayuki doesn't even flinch, allowing this girl to get as close as she wants to be. She feels her bend down, her shadow swallowing the young woman whole. Then, Shirayuki felt the sudden touch of a petite hand go and grab her face. Her fingers and thumb dent into Shirayuki's face, her nails threatening to cut her.

Obi felt this action and squeezed Shirayuki's hand. "Don't touch her."

"Your Knight in Shining Armor is rather brave for someone under arrest," Elizabeth hisses, having Shirayuki still wordless. Elizabeth then forces Shirayuki to face her, but her eyes still remained elsewhere. "Look at me… _Look at me!_ "

The nails dig into her cheeks, feeling her flesh prepared to be ripped. Shirayuki's eyes look into Elizabeth's, pupils dilating widely but refusing to waver. "You have nothing here, Shirayuki. No Prince to love you or a Knight to protect you. You've only got a few left until your body decides to deteriorate itself." Elizabeth's eyes widen demonically. "And then poof- you'll become just rotting flesh and bone."

Right then, Obi bashes his back against the door, causing Elizabeth to flinch away from Shirayuki. "Keep your words to yourself if you value your life."

Elizabeth stares at the door, before suddenly erupting in laughter. "You're kidding, right?" Shirayuki closes her eyes, feeling the stinging of the barely-deep nail cuts in her cheeks. "You're threatening me from behind a door? You can't even get out and face me!"

"Is that a request?" Obi threatens. " _Princess._ "

Elizabeth couldn't explain it, but the corridor suddenly had an ominous feel that she did not feel before. Even though this man was under arrest and clearly could not flee his situation, there was something about his tone that made her slightly doubt her confidence. Guards were even around and still. Without another word, Elizabeth turns around and leaves the corridor, leaving Shirayuki and Obi to themselves once more (subtracting the minor detail of the guards around).

"Did she hurt you?" Obi's tone switched to concerned as he gives his lovers hand a squeeze. "I know she put her hands on you."

"Just a scratch," Shirayuki murmurs, feeling blood beginning to seep down her face. She smiles, "nothing serious. Thank you for protecting me, Obi."

Obi nods to himself before dissolving himself in his thoughts. He was wondering what the Princess was doing in the corridor. _What brought her down here?_ There was no reason to. She didn't need to taunt Shirayuki, considering that she's already marrying the Prince and Shirayuki had Obi. It seems like she felt the need to come down and check on them, almost like she felt some sort of satisfaction from the sight of two people hurting together.

 _Could she have…? No. There's no way._ She wasn't the Princess yet- she couldn't possibly have ordered this punishment. And she isn't smart enough to convince Master to do such an act. Unless…

 _Disgraceful._

"Filthy girl…" Obi mumbles to himself. He figured it was right under his breath, but Shirayuki heard it as clear as day.

"The Princess?" Shirayuki questions.

"Absolutely."

But Obi suddenly couldn't be bothered with that now, seeing the situation at hand. To Hell with Master and his disgraceful betrothed. Shirayuki is probably prepared to go unconscious in seconds. Her breath is low and wheezy, and her words are clearly being forced out. And it was clear that the Princess had bestowed a wound to her, through he doesn't know where.

"Shirayuki." He's becoming fond of calling her that, Shirayuki notices that. "I need you to eat something right now." His voice is also much more stern than usual. He sounded also a bit… desperate. More so than he usually is begging her to eat.

"What?" Shirayuki had put her scroll down. "Why?"

"I need to get out of here immediately and you're the only one who can help me."

Shirayuki only knew so much about what this man was plotting. It was clear his ploy included her eating so he wouldn't feel so much pain in his heart for her slow death, but what did he believe she can do? Shirayuki can't talk to Zen- she doesn't _want to_ anyways.

"Obi, I don't think I can face him alone…" Shirayuki whispers dreadfully. "You'll be down here and his quarters are upstairs…"

"Kiki and Mitsuhide will be there," Obi encourages. "They won't let anything happen to you and I am pretty positive that they don't want me in here just as much as you don't." Shirayuki was still reticent, as Obi felt her hold tighten around his bony fingers. "Please…"

Shirayuki still seemed unsure. She just barely shifts, but Obi can hear the struggle in her grunts and the shakiness in her hand. He couldn't deal with this anymore. The imprisonment was going to get to him soon, and he wasn't particularly into dying without seeing his lover one last night.

"I can't die here without seeing your face once more, Mistress," Obi whispers. "And I certainly do not want to live to feel you go limp in my hand. I absolutely do not want that so please, my one and only love…"

Shirayuki bit her bottom lip, her mind anxiously spinning around thoughts and nerves. Her thumb kept dragging against the tip of Obi's fingers, seeing the way they've become more bony than ever. He needed to eat, to drink some water. He needed to walk and see the daylight again. Obi needed to hold Shirayuki in his arms again and she knew that she needed that just as much as he did. And honestly, she would rather be alive with her lover than dead with him.

In seconds, Obi suddenly heard really loud chewing. "Mistress?"

"Mmm?" If Obi could see her right now, he'd be in a fit of laughter. Without much care, Shirayuki used her free hand to stuff pieces of omelet in her mouth. Obi would be the only person that would understand how amazing it was to taste food. Her stomach had been so desperate for a meal and she was sure she could eat anything and her tummy would be just as sated.

"Are you stuffing food in your mouth?" Obi questioned. She confirmed with a hum, causing him to let out a weak chuckle. "You can take your time, you know."

"I don't want to waste any more minutes," Shirayuki replied while swallowing a big amount of food down her throat. She lifted her luke warm cup of water and drank it desperately. In minutes, her food was completely consumed and her stomach was filled to the brim. She emitted a few burps, disregarding how un-ladylike she was. It even provided Obi a few more laughs. "Alright…" She begins, picking up her napkin to clean her face and hands. She flips the napkin a few times to a clean side to dab her afflicted skin. "I'm ready to go."

"Are you sure?" Obi begins quietly. "You really don't have to if you really don't want to."

"I really have to," Shirayuki insists. "Living won't mean anything if I'm not with you." Her energy was back up to its bare minimum. Her body could move with more ease and her headache was gradually subduing. She grabbed his hand again and squeezed it. "I can't afford being scared of anyone or anything so long as I have you. The only thing I fear is losing you."

Obi gave her hand a tight squeeze, his lips quivering. His body was threatening tears, but his heart was desperately fighting back to keep the emotions from overflowing. "I love you, Shirayuki. I really hope you know that."

Shirayuki took the emotional stab for both of them, tears welling up in her eyes and steaming down her cheeks. She winced from the pain of the salt water entering her new wounds, but she didn't care enough to acknowledge the pain. She had a Prince to see and a Knight to release. "I love you more, Obi. I'll be right back, I promise."

Obi listens as his lover takes off, not missing a beat with his heart- who was practically ready to burst from the anxiety. But he trusted her. He trusted her with everything- including his life.

After all, it belonged to her.

* * *

Zen's quarters were particularly quiet during the day time hours. With the tension going on between him and his aides, Zen kept from speaking with them. But he felt incredibly uncomfortable not speaking with them, especially Kiki. As Mitsuhide minded his own and looked away, Kiki puts in the energy to glare at the young man from her post by the door. Zen knew what she was doing and it was working.

He knew Kiki disagreed with that he was doing. She'd be scolding him right now if she had the right to. But she was also smart and knew that scolding is not as painful as pure silence. She has yet to even emit a breath and Zen is unsure if he could distinguish her for a statue.

While she leers at him, he attempts to resume doing his work. The only thing to be heard in that room is his quill being dragged upon several scrolls and pieces of parchment. Kiki watched him dip its tip into the small container of ink before continuing his writing along the loose sheet. This cycle seemed endless, until it suddenly wasn't.

Mitsuhide flinched when he heard the door being banged harshly behind him. Kiki remained still, but removed her sight upon Zen. She watched the door intently, not really thinking too much about who could possibly be behind it. Without asking, she simply opened the doors, with Zen looking up in shock that she did so.

And then there he saw her: his ex lover.

Zen's azure orbs eyed her up and down, seeing the lifelessness in her skin. Her face was pale and her lips were dried and chapped. But he noticed crumbs remained by them, and her emerald eyes were full of pain and fire. He's seen this face before- this face of determination and fight. Shirayuki has always had bite in her, he just never expected to be on the other side of it.

"Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide called, surprised that she's conscious and charged up. Kiki was just watching her, strands of blond hair tickling her nose a bit. She could tell that Shirayuki hadn't slept a wink, with her bags heavy and colored a deep gray. Her red hair was a mess, no brush being passed through it in days. Her hands were bundled up in fists, practically shaking as her nails were digging into her palms, threatening to pierce through.

"If you need me to get on my knees and beg, I will." Shirayuki begins, no strain or hesitance in her voice. "You know exactly what I am here for and I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

Shirayuki's eyes were practically stabbing into Zen's heart, her diction widening his eyes. This was the girl he knew, with her words using similar fight as they did before when she and him were lovers. Her tone was the exact same when she defended their love from his tricky older brother. Zen was extremely positive that this would be the Shirayuki that would have fought his mother for her blessing.

"You want me to release Obi?" Zen questions, being aloof. "Why?"

"He needs to eat, to drink water," Shirayuki starts to plead. Her fists only tightened more, "he needs to get out of his room, take a whiff of fresh air again. He needs to be touched by the sunlight and spend more happy times with Ryu. He must be hanging from trees and taking naps in the warm grass. He needs to be back here…" Shirayuki looked down, biting her bottom lip. "With me in his arms."

Zen could only stare longingly, wishing those words were about him. They remind him how much he hates his position as a Prince and how badly he wanted to rush up and kiss Shirayuki. But these words were not about him, they were about his damn prisoner. The man he took in and trusted him with a higher up position without making him start small. He let this man into his kingdom, a threat, and gave him a roof over his head and food in his stomach. Thinking about it now enrages him.

"Obi has chosen to betray me," Zen murmurs. "I've let him betray me long enough without punishment. He now needs to pay for it."

"How did he betray you?" Shirayuki fights. "What did Obi do?"

"He thought it was okay to take the love of my life," Zen starts with a sigh. "After I have given him a new life, a new start… he pays me back by taking you away from me."

"I apologize Your Highness, but don't twist the facts," Shirayuki hisses. "Obi did not take me away from you; you let me go."

"I didn't want to-"

"But you admit that you did," Shirayuki caught his tongue. "Isn't that right, _Your Highness_?"

 _I hate you calling me that_ , Zen thinks. _I hate everything about this right now._ "So what if it is? Damn the truth!" Shirayuki's eyes widen as she watches Zen slowly losing his control. "I can't stand seeing him have something that's mine!"

"She's not yours and don't you dare get yourself confused about that again."

Shirayuki knew she did not utter those words and turned to see the woman who did. Kiki stood there, a vein protruding from her temple. They all watched as she walked over to stand next to Shirayuki, giving her a small smile. She knew that the two were on her side, but she didn't think they would stand up with her.

"You're rather brave to use your tongue like that at me, Kiki," Zen hums.

"I'm not brave if I know I get to use it the way I did," Kiki says quietly. "Now I'm to provide advice as that's what you've hired me for. So, if I may…" Kiki takes one of Shirayuki's fists and unravels it to weave her fingers between hers. "I would advise releasing Obi. He's proven himself countless times that he is worthy to be here and remain at your side as your Knight."

Kiki gives Shirayuki's hand a squeeze before letting it go and walking up to Zen. She gets close, straining her neck to go and whisper into Zen's ear, her proceeding words causing a beat to skip in his chest.

"Better she love a man you know than a man you don't," Kiki whispers. "There's going to come a day where she leaves and she will not come back and you will never see that face in this kingdom ever again. You should find solace in Obi being by her side than her alone and susceptible to unknown harm."

Zen hated Kiki for being his aide. He hated her advice because she was always right. He hated her heart because it knew nothing of evil. He hated her mind because he knows that he will never amount to being even half as smart as she is. He hated Kiki for working so hard to make him a better man.

He takes one more good look at Shirayuki to realize how much pain he's truly brought to this girls life. Her heart has been forced to hold the unrelenting weight of hurt due to his choice of letting her go. He broke her and he knows it. The only thing he can do is make sure another man can come around and fix her back up again.

Zen turns away from everyone, his eyes studying the blue sky. He folds his hands together behind his back and releases a defeating sigh. "Let him out. Have our chefs prep 2 amazing meals and send Obi up to my quarters shortly. Tell him to get dressed and do what he must before coming up to see me. Let's say around 14:00?"

Kiki doesn't let another second waste as she nods and heads for the door. Shirayuki stands there as she listens to Mitsuhide and Kiki wait by the door for her. Before anyone would expect it, Zen listens to Shirayuki bend down with her arms strictly to her sides. "Thank you, Zen… thank you so very much!"

The joy in her voice and her tongue saying his name finally took a toll as Zen waited for the 3 to rush out the room and close the doors behind them. As soon as they were gone and Zen was back alone, the silence finally entertained his emotion out.

Alone, he lets out his tears of pain and begins to prepare for his discussion with Obi.


	62. Sixty-One

**Guys! I need to let you all know that I am in college/university. That means that I am busy a majority of the time. This shouldn't be read in a stern tone as if I'm scolding you guys. I just want to make it clear that I'm typically busy and unfortunately don't have time to resume entertaining you all with consistent and constant chapters. And for that, I'm so sorry.**

 **Another thing- when I try to look for this story in the anime/manga section of "Akagami no Shirayukihime" and it's not there. I can't even retrieve it when using the search box. If someone can figure this out for me, that would be beautiful (I would myself, but college is tough, man :c)**

 **ALSO: I might be making another ObiYuki fanfic buuuuuut I only have ONE question: should it be in modern time or in the original story's timeline during widespread monarchy? Let me know in the reviews (please leave LOTS of reviews, ty!)**

 **But thank you all who still have this favorited, followed, and still find it to be a good story. I'm so glad you guys enjoy it, it makes me smile so much to read the reviews- it keeps me wanting to finishing this piece I've started for you all. Thank you so much and please enjoy!**

 **\- darrion**

 **SIXTY-ONE - Free**

 **6** _Days Until The Wedding_

"He's being released!"

A maid (who clearly couldn't keep her tongue) had rushed over giddily to inform Garak of the news. Coincidentally, Ryu had been in her office too, discussing the medicines he's making in preparation for the Royal Wedding. But his words dissolve as soon as he hears about Obi's suspended arrest.

"Obi?" Garak asks, freeing her hands of the empty vials she had. Her eyebrows were raised with a sort of glow in her eyes, with a dash of hope in them. "He's being released?" The maid nods. "Right now?" She nods again with more vigor.

Ryu had stood there, frozen. He was confused at first, thinking about how Shirayuki or anyone had managed to get Obi's arrest suspended. But then his blue eyes widened, realizing he mustn't waste any more time. He has to see Obi and Shirayuki immediately.

Placing the materials in his hands down, Ryu quickly bolted towards the doorway. Garak calls out to him, "where are you going, Ryu?" But Ryu resumed his quick stride out of the room and set his aim for the kitchen. He knew that Obi would definitely need something down in his stomach.

"That boy," Garak begins with a small sigh. But she smiles right after, organizing her desk for a moment before meeting eyes with the maid again. "Thank you for informing me." The maid bows before her with respect. "I'll close up here and be in my way to see Obi."

With that, the maid excuses herself and Garak begins for the door to go meet up with the rest.

* * *

 _Obi..._

Shirayuki's quick steps on the ground were harsh and loud.

 _I'm coming to get you out!_

She could feel her heart pound faster with the adrenaline surging through her body. She could feel her own excitement bubble inside, but she had to keep herself leveled. She didn't know if there could potentially be a condition proceeding Obi's release. But by the sound of it, Zen added nothing more than just getting Obi out and then having a discussion between just the two of them.

Her emerald orbs shifted between the backs of Mitsuhide and Kiki, who were just as in a rush as she was to get this man out of his room. Mitsuhide had made a stop to grab a seemingly heavy metallic tool used to remove boarded slabs of wood. Shirayuki couldn't pinpoint the name of the object, but it didn't matter to her at the moment.

Right now, she needed to make sure her lover was in her arms again.

"Where is his quarters again?" Mitsuhide asked, having Shirayuki speed up to get in front of him in order to lead. Kiki smiled. Of course Shirayuki would know where Obi's quarters were. She was spending these last for doors leaning against his very door as that was the closest she could get to touch him.

"H-here!"

Shirayuki's shout had moved Obi, but the flinch was dreadful. Moving had been painful, seeing as Obi was dehydrated and starving. But even with this pain, his lovers excited tongue had filled him up with hope. He could hear the running footsteps, sounding of a mini army as Obi lifted his head.

"M-Miss?" Obi's weak voice quietly sounds, knowing they weren't close nor quiet enough to hear him. But then he saw shadows stop right before the door, his eyes threatening to close but too hopeful to let them.

"Obi!" Shirayuki called his name, her voice vibrant and new, like it was reborn. Obi had never been so happy to hear the high pitch tone of his Mistress. His heart was swinging off of vines in his love forest, unsure as to how he's still alive to experience all this. "Get away from the door- Mitsuhide is opening it!"

Obliging, Obi forces his body to move away from the oak door and deeper into the darkness of his room. He emitted a few coughs, causing Shirayuki to anxiously rub her hands together. Kiki revealed her sword from its sheath, hearing the shrill sound of metal part ways with the leather holster. With a few strikes, she marks where Mitsuhide should begin to pry and he didn't waste a second.

The sound of wood being chipped and ripped off the door had sounded through the corridors, alerting guards every which way. Mitsuhide was essentially ruining the door with the way he jabbed in so forcefully without really realizing how strong he was. But there was only one goal in mind, so it didn't matter too much to any of them if the door gets ruined.

A door is replaceable. Obi isn't.

"Stop right this instance!" A guard hisses, rushing into the corridor with his backup trailing right behind him. The guards marched without missing a single beat, having Mitsuhide halt his deconstruction to leer at them. His brown eyes watch them get closer and closer, slowly realizing that they're going to rush him. But Kiki wouldn't dare allow it.

Shirayuki pressed her hands to her chest, standing by Mitsuhide with her frightened eyes shut. She braces herself for impact, but noticed that time kept resuming and her body was still in tact. All she could hear were the light steps of Kiki's boots as she found herself before the two and revealed her sword once more.

The sound of the guards' heels dragging against the floor as the coordinated a stop in their rush. Kiki looks at them and glares, "and who do you believe you were attempting to rush? Hmm, Sir. Ikku?"

The guard who was taking charge hesitated. His composure had completely changed from a fighting stance to one attempting to back off. His pupils widened while Kiki had simply stared at him with those intimidating blue eyes. It was a wonder how Kiki's eyes could freeze a whole party without her needing to say a single word. Shirayuki watched the aide, admiring her strength and realizing the work that the blonde had to go through in order to achieve this kind of respect and honor- not only from her fellow knights, but by several monarchs and lords.

"P-Prince Zen did not order a release!" The guard spat out, his bottom lip the shade of burgundy and happened to be quivering with nerves. Kiki just stared. "W-without permission, the prisoner cannot be released!"

"He's not a prisoner!" Shirayuki hissed, having Mitsuhide place a strong hand on her shoulder. He understood the way she felt, but he knew she shouldn't put her feelings between a staff interaction like this one.

"We just came from his office with permission and a to-do list," Kiki began calmly. In a flash, she rose her sword and held it feet before the leading guards throat. He gulps anxiously. "First, we have to unground our friend." She jabs it closer, the point threatening to close the small space between it and the flesh-covered Adams Apple. "Then, we have to provide him a meal and access to a working shower to clean himself up."

The guard caught on to her method, and tried to back off, but Kiki didn't let him loose so easy. She sword followed as he tried to back off, allowing it to just gently dent into his flesh. Nerves begin to boil as the guard sweat drops. The guards behind him watched in fear, unable to do a thing. A viridian vein protrudes from Kiki's temple; annoyance being raised by the second.

"Finally," Kiki continues, "we have to escort him to the Prince after he is prepared and allowed some free time. Don't you ever attempt to rush my fellow aide and disrespect me in front of my men _ever_ again!"

Her words seem to have released a wave because soon after her threat, all the guards got on their knees and began to gently spew apologies. Sir. Ikku was still in the victim position of having a sword threatening to slit his throat. Kiki wouldn't let him go, causing him to tremble as she slowly dragged the sword up to tap right below his chin.

Both Shirayuki and Mitsuhide were in shock, seeing how intense Kiki's dominance can be. Shirayuki mentally added more reasons not to get on Kiki's bad side while Mitsuhide was gradually just admiring her.

He had always been captivated by Kiki, but right at this very moment, was something to remember. Her conviction earned its keep with her skill so noted that nobody dares strike against her. She kept her composure perfect, as if she were fresh out of her knight training. And still, he knew that Kiki does everything she does because her heart is incomparably big.

Kiki leans into the handle of the sword, her chin close to touch her hand. She locks eyes with the guard, seeing the fear waver in his sullen eyes. "Go," was all Kiki had to mouth for the guard to completely turn around and stomp to get his men up and filed away from the corridor.

A few minutes pass when the hall was empty once more and Mitsuhide could resume his prying.

But as Kiki turned around, she noticed that Mitsuhide was no longer giving attention to the door. He was admiring Kiki, finally being able to indulge in her face and the way her blonde locks stick on her face by the individual strand. Her blue eyes were lightening up and relaxing, like a flaring sun after a tragic storm.

"What are you looking at?" Kiki growls, having Mitsuhide shake his head before displaying a small smile.

"You," he swoons, his eyes glimmering at the sight of the woman he adores. Kiki rolls her eyes and expresses playful disgust. She then raises her sword immediately and scowls.

"You want me to point this at you as well?"

Mitsuhide immediately raised his arms and began to laugh nervously. "Don't threaten me with a good time now…" The couple smile at one another, which warms Shirayuki's heart but her mind was on her main goal.

"As cute as this is," Shirayuki finally inputs, "we need to get Obi out. Like, now."

The two put themselves back together as Mitsuhide bashes against the door once again. Wooden chips are flying everywhere as the two ladies watch him take the wooden boards off. As soon as they were all off, he tosses the metallic tool to the side and opens the door. Shirayuki was the first to rush inside and investigate. The light became her guide as Shirayuki's emerald orbs began to water up.

There was her lover, sitting weakly in the middle of the room. The room didn't stink too much, but there was definitely a musty scent and feeling inside. Obi cowers at the light, the brightness paining his sunken eyes. Shirayuki could see his body just slightly underweight. He was much more thin than usual, with his clothes appearing much more baggier and loose.

Obi moves his forearm slightly as soon as he adjusted to the light. And this only lead to a wide smile as he realizes that the shadow swallowing him was none other than Shirayuki herself. Before he could even let out a word, Shirayuki had thrown herself on top of him.

"M-Miss…" Obi was taken aback, his voice raspy and low but still audible. Shirayuki had wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. For their comfort, Obi musters up enough strength to hold her in the little hole of his crossed legs. He holds her back and the bottom of her knees with his arms and allows her to sob in his neck.

Shirayuki begins to breathe him in, taking in the scent she was stripped of for a few days. The tips of her fingers were tickling his skin with fondness of its familiarity. She moved back to look at him good and well, her hands snaking up to reach his oily black hair. She could see the starvation in his hollow cheeks. Her hands slowly dragged themselves to cup his cheeks, looking into his sleep-deprived eyes.

"Obi?" Shirayuki whispers, her eyes practically drowning in tears. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Obi says quietly, his voice straining out the sound. "Who wouldn't be? I have the most beautiful girl in the entire world sitting in my arms right now." Shirayuki blushes until she notices Obi's eyes fall back and his loosening grip on her body. "But that's just my heart… my body and my heart aren't meeting eye-to-eye too much."

"We need to get you something to eat," Mitsuhide begins as he enters the room. He begins to open the window and allow some light in again as well as to let some of the outside air in. Kiki was leaning against the doorway with a smile.

"You okay over there, Obi?" Kiki pokes fun.

Obi rolls his eyes, "never been better." But with that statement, he falls back and begins to lie down on the floor. Shirayuki shrieks, her hands on the floor as she looked down at Obi. She begins to quietly panic as she shakes Obi's chest. Obi can only shake his head and weakly chuckle, a few explicit words of disbelief escaping from his agape lips.

And luckily, with amazing timing, Ryu appears by the doorway beside Kiki.

"Did somebody request food?" Ryu says nonchalantly as he curiously peers over Shirayuki to see how Obi was doing. It had bothered him a lot during these last few days that the two people he trusts the most were suffering just above his quarters. He couldn't stand knowing that Obi was being treated as a prisoner and Shirayuki's love only extends her into that suffering. As much as he wanted to understand that kind of love, he realizes that that is the one poison he will never conquer his fear over.

He gets close, having Shirayuki begin to move as she tugged at Obi's forearms and began sitting him up again. Ryu took a seat beside them and watched Shirayuki struggle with getting her lover sitting up. Mitsuhide and Kiki watched as well, offering no assistance whatsoever.

But Shirayuki was a strong girl. It's a matter of time, but before everyone knew it, she had Obi sitting up and ready to eat. She sat behind him and allowed him to lean his back on hers. This kept him stable, bringing too much joy into his heart as Ryu offered him the filled plate of food.

"I love you guys so much," Obi quietly begins as he shakily holds his fork. He looks down to the floor, his ambar eyes threatening to well up with tears. "Thank you… for saving me."

Ryu grins as he shoves the plate right at Obi's chest, "are you going to eat it or not?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Obi took the plate eagerly and immediately stuffed his mouth. Ryu had managed to get Obi a fantastic meal, one with everything he would need to recuperate in just an hours time.

Ryu gathered up a medium-rare flank steak garnished with a herbal risotto, a small pile of vegetables, and a brownie that was wrapped in a plastic to keep it from mixing with the meal. Ryu also took out a bottle of water he got as Obi had already downed half his plate.

"Feeling better?" Mitsuhide asks as he bends down to reach the man's height. Obi remains speechless, with only reassuring and relieving nods and his cheeks full of chewed up food. Mitsuhide smiled and nodded. "Thank goodness we didn't lose you."

"As if you would," Obi teases with his famous, taunting grin. "Can't get rid of me that easy, you know. You can definitely try, though."

"Oh yeah?" Mitsuhide chuckles, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "How are you so confident?"

Obi lowers the plate from his face, picking up a napkin to wipe his lips of any food residue. As he finishes, he glances behind him to feel his lover's back pressed up against his own. He could feel her gentle breaths as he realizes his Mistress is sound asleep behind him. He could see the strands of hair matted on her face, with a few of them flying in front of her mouth each time she exhales gently. The feeling of her heart beating gently gave Obi an incredible dosage of solace as he loosens the tension in his shoulders and smiles stupidly.

"When you have someone who needs you just as much as you need them," Obi begins quietly. He places the plate down and gently leans his head on hers. "You truly see no other option but to remain." Mitsuhide simply stares at Obi, in which Obi leaves his eyes to meet with Kiki's. "I think you know the feeling extremely well, Mitsuhide."

Kiki only grins before exiting the room. Mitsuhide listens to her footsteps dissolve in the distance, smiling happily to himself. He nods at Obi and gives Ryu a little ruffling in his hair before he stands back up again and trails after his love.

Obi smiles at their wake before picking the plate up again to eat. He looks over at Ryu, who is staring at the floor distantly. This boy was mature, but his social skills were definitely still lacking. Obi prepares a fork full of food and offers it to the young boy. "Here."

"Oh no, I'm not-"

"Just take a bite." Ryu's big blue eyes simply stared at the small bite prepared for him. Obi resumed his offer, smiling before the young boy quietly accepted the small bite. "Thank you," he replies with his mouth full. Obi chuckles, shaking his head before preparing another bite.

"No," Obi disagrees, "thank _you_." Ryu looks away, a curt smile teasing his lips as Obi looks back at the red-haired beauty keeping him up. He smiles warmly then, rubbing her head with his cheek. "And thank you, Little Miss, for keeping me living in this world with you."


	63. Sixty-Two

**Oooo look at me, posting another chapter that wouldn't be expected until like a month or two later. It's like 1 in the morning mind you, but I really wanted to continue the story. So here ya go!**

 **SIXTY-TWO - Post-Bail**

 **6** _Days Until The Wedding_

"I see you released your little pet from imprisonment."

Izana, ever the annoying sibling, spews as he spins his crystal glass cup of wine. His blue eyes narrowed down to look at his little brother, who had been seated at his desk with a quill in his hand. Zen drags the ink all about the pieces of parchment, attempting to hide his red eyes and bloated face. But he also knew that Izana wasn't stupid and had caught on as soon as he heard Zen sniffle.

Of course he knows. "And?" Zen questions quietly, continuing his writing pace without lifting his head up to look at his brother.

"Why'd you let him go?" Izana questions, the clinking of his boots sounding the room as he walked closer to his brother. He grabs one of the chairs in the office and drags it towards Zen's desk to take a seat before. Izana crosses his legs, getting himself comfy while still steading his watch over his sibling. "Why'd you even arrest him if you were going to release him in days time?"

"It doesn't matter why," Zen replies nonchalantly, "he's out now."

Izana couldn't help but stare at his brother. It wasn't uncommon for Zen to behave distant or passive aggressive whenever Izana pried or confronts him of things. But there was always bite in his voice with a pinch of silent bark that he always refused to let go. Those azure eyes were so clouded and distant and Izana couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment.

"Are you unwell, Zen?" Izana begins to ask with some concern. "Have you eaten?" Zen only shrugs. "Zen, what happened?"

Zen could only shake his head. He was trying very hard to keep himself together, his attention completely focused on signing all of the scrolls he had to sign. His puce bottom lip was residing between his teeth, his eyes threatening to tear. There were too many things on the young Prince's mind and right now, he wasn't particularly up to being interrogated.

Izana found his attempts futile (not that he was trying much anyways). He figured that pressing more wouldn't get him closer to his sought-out answers. So he rose from the seat he had pulled up and turned away from his little sibling. He sips on his wine glass once more before striding towards the doors. His free hand snakes around the handle but he doesn't open it quite yet. He turns to narrow his eyes on his brother.

"Zen?"

"Yes, Lord Brother?" Zen mumbles.

"Don't do anything you wouldn't do," Izana advises. "I liked it when you didn't listen to anything but your own heart."

Zen's pupils widen as he listens to his brother exit his quarters and shut the door behind him. His hand stops, the quill slowly oozing a small river of ink out. The tears were finally rushing out of his eyes as Zen tosses the quill aside and hides his face into his hands. He was absolutely fuming; he couldn't even react with sound.

The young Prince abruptly stands, his work throne pushed back violently by the back of his knees. He clenches his fists furiously, his veins protruding from his forearms. The blue and green snakes poke from his flesh, blood surging through his body from anger. Without warning or much thought, Zen slams his hands on top of his desk and pushes all the scrolls and antique items in front of it.

He listens to the parchment fly and the heavy items thunk on the ground. Zen's right hand forces itself to run through his silver locks. Frustration wasn't suffice to describe the feeling that this man felt. His hand grabs his locks tightly, his bottom lip cutting between his teeth. He walks away from his desk and goes towards his balcony, shoving the doors open to let himself get air.

Zen looks up at the beautiful blue sky and lets himself cry once again, letting his guard completely down. With clench fists reaching his limit, his finally lets go of his lip and shouts, "Why!" He slams his hands down on his rail and grasps it strongly. "Why me? Why do I have to be unhappy? Why!?"

He is responded with silence, with a few strikes of gentle wind blowing at his face. He could feel his loose strands tickle his rosy, wet cheeks. Zen's hands go loose, sliding down the poles that connect the lengths of the railing. He stops himself before his knees just barely touch the ground, defeat deflating his shoulders.

"I have to be better than this," Zen whispers to himself, his eyes gazing off at his state. "I _will_ be better than this." He makes this pact with himself as he begins to think about the words he will be telling to his Personal Assistant.

* * *

"Miss, you can't just ask me to do that," Obi chuckles, his hand patting his lovers head.

"But why not?" Shirayuki whines, pouting down at her vials full of herbs.

Obi, Shirayuki, and Ryu found themselves back at the court herbalists' office. Ryu had been caught up in his work, scribbling down on a journal that Garak had gotten him. He has been working on a book, hoping that it gets passed down through the years after he is no longer a court herbalist for the Wistalia Kingdom and any kingdom after.

Obi and Shirayuki were on the floor. Obi had sat in a way in which Shirayuki had nested herself in the space provided between his legs. With his arms hoisting him up, Obi leans back comfortably and watches the beauty before him, hard at work. Shirayuki was busy delicately studying herbs while complaining over Obi no longer calling her by her actual name.

"I'm not used to it just yet," Obi begins shyly, somewhat fearful that the girl will hit him for his horrid excuse. "Miss or Mistress is just… installed in my tongue… Little Miss."

Shirayuki huffs, "so why were you able to say it while imprisoned?"

W-well…" Obi was fearful to respond to her. He didn't want her to know that he was genuinely scared for his life in there. He truly believed that Zen was intending to leave him there to rot and he would never get to see Shirayuki's face or indulge in her presence ever again. "It just came out, Miss, I don't know how to describe it to you. It felt right to say your name at the time."

"But we're lovers… I want you to say my name the way I'm able to say yours," Shirayuki complained softly, urging for him to understand. And he does; Obi just _can't_. "I wish I can make a remedy to get you to say my name."

Obi snickers, "I bet you'd love that. I can see myself shouting your name from the mountain tops-" Obi quickly (but carefully) gets on his feet and strikes his arms through the air, "'Shirayuki!'"

Ryu was startled as Shirayuki turned and giggles. She then puts her herbs down and tugs at Obi's hands. She smiles up at him, emerald eyes beaming with dimples denting the sides of her soft lips. "Hey," Shirayuki hums softly, "you just said it. Was it that hard?"

Obi sighs, "yeah, a little bit." Obi lets go of one of her hands and begins to pat his chest. "It kinda feels a little hot in here. What do you think I have, doc?"

"You even yelled it!" Shirayuki urged, ignoring his playful attempt to change the subject. Obi smirks, bending his knees to meet her height on the floor. Her eyes glimmered with hope, and that alone stabs Obi's delicate heart. "Just four syllables."

"Four very tough and chest-bending syllables," Obi begins quietly. "Four syllables that define beauty to the point where I know I will never be able to do it justice." He brings a hand to play with a loose strand of her red hair and tucks it behind her ear. "Four syllables that I thought I'd never be able to say so long as you were someone else's woman."

Shirayuki's eyes falter, "O-Obi…"

"The number of syllables do not determine the level of simplicity," Obi hums, his hands beginning to cup her cheeks. "I love that you yourself are not simple. I like to work for things- especially when they're worth it." He then presses his lips against her forehead and gives her a delicate kiss, causing Shirayuki to snake her hands over his. "I'm still unable to comprehend how you're mine so you have to let me work at my own pace. Is that okay?"

Shirayuki looks up at him, seeing his amber eyes melt by her stare. She's always in awe at Obi's tongue, never really ready for the things he says to her. They're always so sweet and articulate that she doesn't know how to combat her own heart from speeding up when she hears them. Obi had always been so sweet to her but with they way they are now, she too doesn't know how to behave when he spoils her with saccharine words and affection.

"Eventually, your name will probably be the only thing I'll say," Obi humors, causing a small smile to play at her lips. "And you'll be annoyed with me but you wouldn't ever ask me to stop. I promise."

Shirayuki stares wistfully at him before sticking her pinkie finger in front of him. "Pinkie promise?"

Obi rolls his eyes but brings his pinkie towards hers. He wraps it around hers and begins to rock it side to side, "I pinkie promise." Shirayuki smiles widely and that's when Obi's heart finally took a seat. He felt relieved because if she continued pressing him, Obi was sure that it would lead to her kicking his butt.

He then leans down for a kiss, in which Shirayuki obliges happily. While their lips parted, Obi's eyes ogle towards the clock and realize it was close to time for his meeting with Zen. "Aw Mistress, I have to leave very soon."

"What?" Shirayuki whined. "Why?"

"Master wants to have that talk with me, remember?" Obi reminds her, having Shirayuki's shoulders completely sink in woe. "He let me out with a condition, Miss, and this is it. I have to have a talk with him."

"But you just got out!"

"It's been about 2 hours, Little Miss," Obi chuckles.

"Still!"

"Just because you don't want me to doesn't mean it can't happen," Obi sighs, watching as Shirayuki joined him in getting back on his feet. She bends down to pick up her herbs, having Obi follow and assist her. "It's going to be quick- I'll probably be back before you know it."

"You're still here and I already miss you," Shirayuki complains as she puts her tools on her desk. "So I'm practically immune to those words." Obi chuckles, putting the herbs on her desk as well before ruffling her hair. "Can you sleep in my room tonight?"

"Is that even a question?" Obi smiles. "I'm not really eager to return to my room anytime soon, considering how much time I spent in there in one sitting." He shudders. "Even then, I really want to be with you tonight, Mistress, so I'm also pretty glad you asked."

Shirayuki smiles, getting on her toes to get a kiss. Obi wraps his arms around her waist tightly and gifts her a warm and gentle kiss, remembering just how much he loved kissing her and feeling her lips against his. As they pull away, Shirayuki 'threateningly' pokes Obi's chest, "be back soon, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Obi salutes to her before beginning to take his leave from the office. He places a hand on Ryu's head and ruffles it, having Ryu simply look over with his big blue eyes. "Hold down the fort for me, half pint." Ryu nods, continuously watching Obi as he takes his leave.

Obi wouldn't show it or admit it, but he was pretty nervous to finally speak to Zen head-on. It had been a while since they had spoken 1-on-1 and he wasn't too eager about it. With everything that has gone down in this kingdom, Obi doubts that he is one of Zen's favorite people right now. But he hopes that they may simmer down the tides between them, despite all the horrid things that Zen has done to not only him, but to Shirayuki as well.

After all, Obi has Zen to thank for bringing him to the peak of his happiness.

Because of Zen (or really, Lord Haruka), Obi was able to share many amazing memories with people who have shown him what it was like to enjoy life legally. Zen had helped him realize that happiness can be achievable in life without needing to go rogue and hurt other people. Kiki and Mitsuhide showed him how good it feels to let your heart be swallowed up in good deeds and striving to return back to the world. And Shirayuki taught him how to love and accept love as its given. And for this, he wishes he can give the world back to them.

And Obi understands he cannot give them the world, but he can definitely try to. All starting with his Master.


	64. Sixty-Three

**Wow, 200k+ words… we've come far, aye? We're hopefully close to an ending, though my thoughts on the ending has completely changed from the original ending that I had thought up initially. I'll see how interesting I want to get with this story so brace your little hearts.**

 **So another ObiYuki fic is confirmed, but a concept and a time is unspecified. I'd probably need a break from my otp after finishing this fic honestly lol. Right now, I kind've want to do another fic in another anime, game, or cartoon. So Soul Eater Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Avatar: Last Airbender, Teen Titans… though, it isn't too fair to ask you guys since ya'll are here for ObiYuki. But if any of you have expanded interests in these animes/shows/games and their ships, please do stick around!**

 **SIXTY-THREE - Reconcile**

 **6** _Days Until The Wedding_

Obi was nervous.

No, actually he was _terrified_.

Maybe not enough that he feared for his life, but enough to make his stomach twist and spin like an ocean during a tsunami. The tips of his rough fingers gently rub the handle of one of the doors. Obi takes a few shaky breaths before wrapping his large hand around it, contemplating his words before allowing himself into Zen's quarters.

The first thing he sees is the desk flipped over, with all the contents scattered all about the ground. Obi scans the scene, wondering what had happened before looking around in search for the Prince. His amber orbs spot the man immediately, seeing the figure in the balcony with his hair flowing with the wind. Obi makes his way around the desk (which he mentally notes to help clean) and finds himself on the balcony. He was few feet from the Prince, knowing that Zen had already sensed his presence by the time he opened the doors to his quarters.

"Master," Obi begins. He quickly gets on his knees, with his hands over them and his head down.

Zen keeps from turning, knowing exactly what Obi had done behind him. Because he knew that if he turned around to face him, he'd really be the one facing punishment. And honestly, Zen didn't think his heart could take any more than it already has.

He has done nasty things to someone who would give his very life for him. He made Obi (who really didn't feel forced) build Shirayuki back up after he had broken her heart into millions of pieces. He has made Obi travel long ways to deliver invitations to a wedding not even he wants to attend. Zen even put Obi on arrest, starving him and dehydrating to the very brink of death.

And yet still, Obi doesn't even think twice to reduce any amount of respect he has for Zen. Because for Obi, he has learned that flaws exist in everyone and he couldn't blame Zen for having a few. The mysterious man himself has fault that even he can see and know they are not his greatest traits. So Obi will continue to get on his knees or bow before his Master, despite the hardships Zen put him through.

"You don't have to get on your knees," Zen speaks lowly, having Obi slowly get back on his feet. "It'll make me feel worse than I already do."

"Why do you feel not good, Master?" Obi asks quietly, keeping his distance behind him. Obi wasn't sure how to act around him, unsure whether he should stay behind him or go by his side. He knew there was a line between those two, but he wasn't the one who made it.

Zen sighs, "don't act like you don't know what I've done to you and to Shirayuki." His hands clench around the railing. "I just released you from a life-threatening sentence that _I_ assigned. And in extension," Zen turns his head to continue watching his land distantly, "I made Shirayuki suffer."

Obi didn't really know how to react. Although he was mad for making Shirayuki put up with the pain she has, it wasn't like Obi was particularly mad. Being in the Wistalia Kingdom for as long as he's been, Obi has been taught to forgive. Especially when Zen was the person who gave him the opportunity to be forgiving and good. Calling him 'Master' and following his right way has shown Obi that there's more than just to live.

"Master…" Obi takes the leap of faith and walks over to Zen's side. He could tell Zen felt somewhat threatened but he didn't move a single inch. Obi smiled at this. He places his hand on Zen's shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. "It's okay."

Zen's eyes widen, still unable to look at Obi but can react to his words accordingly. He shakes off Obi's hold on him, feeling some sort of burn from his touch. "But it's really not okay… what I did was extremely rash and unlike me." Zen swallows, his eyes wavering as though close to tears. "I've worked so hard for my entire life to avoid becoming anything like my brother. I want to be a Prince that our people can not only count on and look up to. I want to be the man that Kiki and Mitsuhide know I can be so long as I continued growing with that mindset. I want to be everything that Shirayuki needed me to be…"

Zen cuts himself off as he begins to choke up, having Obi forget about the line. Immediately, he grabs Zen's arm and quickly pulls him into his arms. It honestly was a strange sight to see and an even stranger feeling to be the participants of the shared embrace.

But Zen's scrambled mind finally gave in and he quickly began to cry in his aides' arms. Obi could only think to hold him (which might've have been a bit of a push), but he truly believed he needed it. Zen must be bearing troubles in his head that Kiki and Mitsuhide can't figure out and Shirayuki can't cure. Being a Prince is not very easy and Obi never once believed that Zen was spoiled or more fortunate than he was.

In fact, Obi thinks he has the better end of the bargain. He doesn't have to face the intense pressure of acceptance from his mother, his brother, and the thousands (if not, millions) of people that reside in his state. He will also never have the chance to take over the pending role of king due to the closeness of he and his older brothers' births. But Zen still has to make very big decisions that is good for his people, and now with his fiance, he must act accordingly to get along and work with another kingdom.

Zen felt like absolute crap, considering the many times he's already cried within a 5-hour time interval. But being in this embrace, though strange that it isn't a woman's, felt relieving. It was obscure to think that this hug was gradually removing some of the weight and pressure on his chest. And of all people, it was Obi!

"Obi, I-I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it, Master," Obi assures in a whisper, patting the Prince's back before quickly letting him go. He places his hands behind his back and gives Zen one of his famous smirks. "I'll forgive you regardless."

Obi looked at Zen's face, his cheeks splotched pink with tears urging to evaporate. "N-no Obi, I owe you a big apology for everything that I've done."

"And I already said that it was okay," Obi chuckles with a shrug. "Things have been rather hectic since you announced your engagement. You must have had your reasons so I cannot be mad about that, Master."

Right then, Obi slightly glowers at Zen, "but I cannot condone the pain and suffering you brought Mistress regardless of your feelings over your decision to be engaged with another woman. You didn't have to hurt her any further than you already have."

Zen nods in comprehension and begins to wipe his cheeks, "can't argue with that, now can I? I let the only woman I've ever loved hurt in ways that she didn't think she could be hurt. And for that, I'll forever regret."

Obi grins and takes himself a seat on the balcony floor. Obi pats the floor beside him, having Zen take a seat while calming himself down. "I think if you tried speaking with her, she would try very hard to understand your reasoning and forgive you."

"I doubt it," Zen mumbles with a sniffle. "Shirayuki has only faced me recently because of your incarceration. She literally has no other reason to speak with me."

"Then give her a reason," Obi says simply with a shrug. Zen looks over at him, having Obi meet his gaze with his usual rapscallion smirk. But his amber eyes looked different.

They weren't the same as when they first met Obi. His eyes were taciturn, holding all sorts of secrets that Zen couldn't even dare explore. Especially when he wore that headband that had essentially hid him from the world and let people just barely scrape at his surface. But now they were of honey, dewy and ready to face just about anything. They held optimism and curiosity, an excess amount of willingness that Zen never thought he'd see.

"Obi," Zen swallows harshly, sincerity drowning his azure eyes, "I really am sorry for everything that I've done." Obi rolled his eyes and began to fan himself.

"Wow," Obi pretends to feel his cheeks getting hot, "getting stared at in such a way by the Prince himself- I feel my heart trembling!"

"Obi!" Zen shoves the man, causing Obi to erupt in laughter. "Quit flattering yourself!"

"I just can't help myself, Master," Obi chuckles, pretending to wipe away a tear from his eyes, "your reaction is just priceless." Zen could just stare, surprised at how easy it was to go back to normal. Especially with Obi of all people. But then again, only Obi could manage to do these things, and for that, Zen can only start smiling.

"Obi," Zen begins quietly as Obi's laughter dissolves, "thank you for not making me regret recruiting you as my assistant." Obi shrugs, looking up at the sky with his legs out and crossed before him. He had been dressed nicely, upon request, but clearly uncomfortable and desperate to strip out of the fine linens.

"You saved my life so," Obi shrugs again, "no need to thank me. It's a given, I think." Zen felt this overwhelming shift in his heart, like a weight has been lifted and life is suddenly pouring itself back inside. "I'd be worse off had you not kept me around."

"It must have been bad, huh?" Zen asks curiously, having Obi shrug once more. "I won't pry, if that's what you're expecting."

"It's alright, Master," Obi assures with a grin. "My life was in absolute shambles before you came and dug me right out. I'm forever grateful to you."

Zen smiles warmly, "I'm glad to have helped, but I think you've helped me more. There's so much that you've done that I know I'll never be able to repay." Obi shrugs but Zen insists, "you've done everything I've asked down to the very small things. You've tolerated every shot I've thrown at you and you're here before me, with no malicious intentions towards me."

"I mean," Obi begins, rubbing the bottom of his nose with his finger, "none that you're aware of anyways." Zen snaps his neck to look at him as Obi bursts into laughter once more. "Master, you have to learn to stop taking me so seriously!"

"I can't when you were literally a criminal before I let you stick around!"

"That's a fair point," Obi points out, dissolving his laughter as he resumes to stare curiously into the sky. "But you've given me something that I never thought I'd be able to have." Zen knew who he spoke of and felt his heart halt for a moment.

It wasn't like Zen meant to give Shirayuki away. This woman turned him greedy enough to fall under the assumption that he can have both her and the fiance that he doesn't actually want. But Zen knew that eventually, it would be inevitable. Obi likes Shirayuki, and now that Shirayuki can't like Zen, she can like whoever she wants. And seeing as Obi is genuinely the best option, Zen should have seen it coming.

"Not like I wanted to give her to you," Zen says quietly, any speck of content now gone from his face. Obi knew that he'd be livid to discuss it, but it was something that they must hurdle over before resuming their relationship as Master and Assistant. "But I suppose this is the next best thing for me… I trust you a lot, Obi."

"I wouldn't want to give you reason not to, Master," Obi begins, "I'm glad you trust me more than I trust myself because I honestly don't know what I'm doing."

"Have you never…" Zen begins quietly, "you know?"

Obi shakes his head, "nobody got me the way she did. It makes so much sense why you Prince's want her the way you do." Obi sniffles. "She's a treasure."

"You've really fancied her for a while, haven't you?" Zen now whispers, watching Obi wistfully. And, with no real shock, Obi becomes the exact reflection of Zen when anybody mentions Shirayuki's name.

Obi's eyes warmed up, finding the sky much prettier than it actually was. A wide, cheek-hurting smile painting across his lips, eyes squinting just slightly. His body loosened, butterflies flying carelessly in his tummy.

"She's one in a million, Master," Obi puts simply, turning to meet Zen's eyes. "And unlike you, I'm not too eager or willing to let her go."

"She's really yours…" Zen whispers, having Obi nod. But Obi wasn't scared; he kept his eyes locked with his Master. "As much as I want to hate you, I know I can't, Obi. You will do a much better job keeping her happy than I could have. I don't have a shred of doubt about that."

Obi nodded, "I'll definitely try my hardest to keep her safe and smiling. There's nothing more for me in this world than that at this point."

"You better," Zen smiles and shoves Obi playfully, "or else I'd have your head on a pike."

Obi snorts, "as if I'd let you have my head in the first place."

"Aye!" Zen grabs his sword (which remains in the sheath) and threatens his throat with it, "remember that my swordsmanship is much better than yours."

"Also keep in mind that I'm much quicker on my feet than you are, Master." Obi sticks his tongue out at him, "you'll be chasing me for a long while if you really want my head." Zen chuckles as he tosses it away again. "Unless you are seeking another head," Obi begins suggestively, "then I could definitely-"

"Stop!" Zen shuts him up. "Don't finish that sentence." Obi chuckles, now holding onto his stomach due to the pain of laughing in his lungs. "You're still as annoying as ever, Obi."

"Hey," Obi raises his hands up, "you chose to keep me, didn't you?"

Zen nods, a small smile playing at his lips. He nods, "yeah, yeah I did. Thanks for not making me regret that choice." Obi nods, the two men looking back at the sky while allowing comforting silence to ensue.

Everything that was needed to be said was now out, with the two finally being able to remain in the same room without wanting any tension. Zen is still slow, but is gradually accepting the fact that Shirayuki is happy with Obi and he should be happy for that. Obi is still unsure about everything that's going about in this castle, but he at least has most of his Master back. And that was a very good thing.

"So where's that food?" Obi breaks the silence. "I was promised a meal during this discussion and I have yet to see a tray."

"Don't tell me you've only come willingly over a promised meal," Zen sighs.

"No, but it definitely convinced me a lot," Obi jokes, having Zen roll his eyes as the two stand up and head to the door to see what was cooking in the kitchen. As they walk and hold a vibrant conversation, the two really felt a sense of relief and everything between them had finally been resolved on that balcony.


	65. Sixty-Four

**Man, I can't wait for the summer so I can finally finish this story. I'm so hurt that I couldn't write this chapter early enough to post it for the one year anniversary, 4/20. But you could only imagine how I spent that day in college.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please leave reviews, favorite and follow for any new readers! Thank you!**

 **SIXTY-FOUR - Lending an Ear or Two**

 **6** _Days Until The Wedding_

"So you're actually going through with it, huh?"

"Marriage?" Obi nods. "It would appear so."

The two men were found in the kitchen, sitting on one of the many counters to be found in the largely occupied room. The chefs hired to cater for Zen's wedding were not only familiarizing themselves with the kitchen, but preparing the greatest dishes of their abilities for he and his fiance to try. But Obi could tell their anxiety rose, having the Prince himself sit there and watch them work with etiquette. They would check their dishes more times than they should before presenting it to the head chefs or even the Prince's short-lived glances.

But they provided the two men with meals as soon as they saw them enter the kitchen. Zen had requested for meals to be sent up, but he needed to leave those quarters immediately and Obi suggested for them to have a walk and talk. So the chefs hastily provided the two men with two delicious meals.

The glossy blue plates were filled with mashed russet potatoes with goats butter as garnish. It complimented the medium-rare steaks, juicy and still had smoke dancing from the delectable meat. It was also complimented with roasted tomatoes, peppers, string beans, and carrots. All seasoned with tasty spices such as rosemary, turmeric, cilantro, and the list goes on. A freshly cooked baguette was also provided aside with two glasses of lean wine.

"I really didn't think you would," Obi admits, his eyes tracing all the chefs scurrying all over the kitchen. "I always thought you'd change your mind and get back with Shirayuki, regardless of how much Lady Elizabeth means to you."

"Don't be fooled," Zen quickly scolds Obi as he stuffs a bite of steak in his mouth. "It's not like I actually care for her like that."

Obi raised his eyebrows. It wasn't like he was surprised, seeing as Zen locks himself in his quarters constantly and Elizabeth was typically nowhere to be seen. And his relentless attempts to keep Shirayuki's feelings for him in her heart cannot be looked over. But his Master was always so straight forward and rebelling, taking his own word over others.

"So then," Obi begins slowly, thinking over his words before putting them out into the world. "Why _are_ you marrying her?"

Zen shifts in discomfort, putting down the fork in his hand. He picks up his folded napkin and dabs his lips gently, his azure eyes wandering around the kitchen. Obi decides to look away from Zen, believing that people feel pressured when stared at for an answer. So Obi waited obediently, hoping to get an answer but also hoping that Zen doesn't aggressively refuse to give him one. But Zen sat up again, letting out a solemn sigh and cracks the least believable smile in the world.

"Because my mother thinks it's best," Zen begins, "for me to marry a Princess already. It was in due time anyways as my mother is still impatiently waiting for my brother to officially 'seal the deal' with his fiance."

Obi nods. "Does she know anything about Shirayuki?"

Zen shakes his head. "If she knew I was seeing a commoner, she would have come back here herself and scold me. And she absolutely dreads being here."

"Your mother?" Obi questions. "Didn't she used to rule this castle before Lord Izana and Master have taken up that responsibility?"

"When our father was around, yeah," Zen informs, going for his fork once more for another bite. "But when he passed, my mother couldn't stand the kingdom. She claimed she was becoming allergic to it and decided to spend the rest of her days in Wilant."

"Wilant Castle?" Obi asks curiously. Zen nods his head in confirmation. "Ryu has mentioned that place once or twice before. He tells me they have all sorts of wondrous books regarding herbalism."

"Ah yes, we have pretty amazing court herbalists residing over there in Wilant due to how cold it is. That castle is very north of us anyways so they're more prone to sickness caused by weather than we are."

"Understandable." Obi grabs the large baguette provided with their meal and rips a piece off. He takes a bite, his chewing very audible due to the well-cooked outside of the bread. "So you're marrying Miss Elizabeth upon your mother's request?" Obi was sure he had heard Zen mention this, but the days have gone on so slowly that it feels like it's been years since he has proposed to this woman.

Zen nods. "She's already always mourning over my father and never being able to see me due to the fact that I have to watch over the southside of Clarines. So a days trip to see her youngest son be wedded would be good for her, I think."

"But if I may…" Obi begins quietly, unsure as to how much of his input is allowed. But Zen beckons for him to go on, giving him complete permission to say what he will. Obi swallows harshly before words are finally spewed out, "if your mother truly loved you, wouldn't she be content with whoever you love regardless of their class?"

"That what I liked to think when I was with Shirayuki," Zen shrugs with a smile. "I know that my mother would have liked her a lot if she had given her the chance. But I lacked to mention her from fear and my mother already seemed set with Elizabeth being my eternal lover and Princess of Clarines."

"What does she provide aside from being a Princess?"

"Well," Zen begins, "Elizabeth's kingdom is water-dependent, so their specialty revolves around water. They have thousands of ships that can go miles along the shore of their kingdom. Their people haul millions of fish daily, in which many are rare to come across around here. You'd only find those fishes with money-hungry traders or deceptive gamblers." Zen also takes a piece of bread. "And not to mention they're wealthy and will be an expansion of territory for us."

Obi nods, "I suppose that makes sense. I apologize if I'm useless in this field as I was clearly not trained in monarchy matters."

Zen shakes his head, picking up his glass of wine to bring it to his lips. "It's alright, Obi. It wasn't like I hired you to advise me anyways. I'm supposed to be advising myself." Zen takes a sip of the wine, only to give a sour expression. "This wine is rather lean, isn't it?"

Obi picks up his glass and takes a sip as well. His eyes squint. "It isn't horrible, but it's a little bit too lean for me."

"Whoever aged this wine used the worst grapes in all of the lands," Zen begins, clearing his throat in attempts to rid of the taste. He calls out to one of the assisting chefs in request of a pitcher of water and two more glasses. They come promptly with the Prince's request as he fills the two glasses and allows them a cleansing drink.

Obi nods in agreement as he puts his cup down and rubs the water from his lips with his sleeve. He looks over at his Master and gives him a smile, "I may not be good at advising but if you ever need an ear, I'm always willing to lend two of them."

Zen chuckles at the man, easily warmed at the silliness of his assistant. Being here with Obi while eating a nice meal made Zen realize why he didn't regret taking Obi in. Not only to keep on eye on him, but slowly figuring out that he was saving him from a life he didn't want to live.

Obi was always nothing but nice and endearing, listening to every and any order Zen assigned him. He not only did his work promptly, but diligently and never uttered one word of complaint. Obi took each assignment with a smile, content to work as though he wasn't doing a job at all. And he would come back, spewing his usual dirty jokes and messing around with Kiki and Mitsuhide, who have seemed a little happier since his addition to the team.

"Hey Obi," Zen begins, looking over to see Obi stuff his cheeks completely with mashed potatoes. "Can I ask you of a favor?"

"Anything!" Obi insisted, his mouth stuffed with food. Zen shakes his head as Obi attempts to chew quickly and swallow it completely. "M'sorry, Master- what do you need me to do?"

"How would you like to be one of the groomsmen for my wedding day?"

* * *

 **Unfortunately, this chapter is very short. My apologies!**


	66. Sixty-Five

**Sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter!**

 **SIXTY-FIVE - Of Bachelors and Blessings**

 **6** Days Until The Wedding

"M-Master, I can't possibly be one of your groomsmen!" Obi immediately waved his hands in the air, eyes closed with cheeks tinted pink. "I don't have the right or the actual qualifications of being a groomsmen!"

"There's not much to it, Obi," Zen begins with a chuckle, "it's not like you're applying for a position. You're my friend, aren't you?"

"W-well, surely…" Obi simmers down, his energy gradually dissolving away. "But we've established this Master-Assistant relationship before that." Zen's eyes lower to notice the fork in Obi's hand shakes with the trembling of the limp. "I've never really had a friend this close, let alone be offered to be a groomsman for one."

"There's a first for everything right?" Zen hums encouragingly. "Although not by much choice, I became a Prince. And it's hard, but it hasn't been all bad." Obi's anxiety doesn't decline much, but a curt smile plays at his lips. "I enjoy being able to protect and assure my people, making sure they know that I'm only in this position because of them."

Obi lets out a bit of a shaky sigh, unsure how to respond. He places the fork down before he becomes flimsy and drops it on the ground. He instead twiddles with his thumbs, considering all the extreme cons of him being a groomsman for someone as important as Zen is.

"Keep in mind that you're a Prince," Obi begins quietly, "and I'm a peasant." Zen frowns at this but allows Obi to resume. "I've never been to a wedding nor seen one in person. I wouldn't know what to do and your guests would find it embarrassing and-"

"Obi," Zen interrupts, "this is _my_ wedding, not my guests' wedding or anybody else's. It's mine and I want the people closest to me to attend and be there for me." Zen then proceeded to playfully punch Obi on his arm. "Also, you are not a peasant so don't ever say that about yourself ever again."

Obi emits a sigh before taking the cleaned plates from the counter to give them to one of the workers. But he halts when Zen tosses him a used napkin that perfectly landed on the dirty dishes. "That's an order, by the way."

Obi smirked, slightly bowing while saying, "whatever you say, Master." Zen watches as Obi kindly gives all the dishes to a female worker, who is practically swooning at him. He couldn't help but feel content in Obi's growth upon coming here to the castle.

Obi wasn't too easy to deal with. He constantly preferred his face covered and didn't really say much. The man didn't know the ropes quite yet and didn't really think he had to. Zen always got the feeling that Obi felt temporary, as though his presence wasn't going to be needed long. And crazy enough, Zen was wrong and he became far too important to be let go and Obi finally figured out that he didn't want to be let go.

He has friends now; friends who actually care about him and share laughs and memories with. His life took a complete 180 and he was now in a position where he can take pride in his life. The man opened up and everyone finally saw the values that he held. And finally, that vulnerability point that Zen had been seeking finally decided to give in, but he did not realize what it would take to see it.

Until he witnessed the Obi that exists when Shirayuki is around.

"Hey, Obi." The two exit the kitchen, with the wonderful aroma of food trailing behind them. Obi glanced over at Zen but kept his eyes weary of the castle, always on guard and ready for anything. "I was meaning to ask about you and… Shirayuki." Obi snapped his neck when looking straight into Zen's eyes, those amber orbs illuminating fear. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you for answering truthfully."

"I'd hope not," Obi chuckled nervously, "I was prepared to die just a few hours ago…" Zen felt his blood go cold at the mans serious joke. But Obi was all smiles, weaving fingers through his black head of hair as he kept his eyes locked on his Masters. "I'm all ears."

"I just wanted to know how it came about," Zen asked quietly, looking away while tugging the tip of his chiseled nose. Obi could see his cheeks slightly pink, clearly embarrassed to ask a question that seemed obvious. "I know after my announcement, it didn't register too well with-"

"I had to look for her in the forest," Obi began as they turned around the corner to enter another corridor. Obi stuffed his hands in his pockets, his lips curt with a serious expression ornate in his face. "I found her weak and in tears; she was tired after vomiting from the news."

Zen listened attentively as Obi explained the details of what happened between the two since he had announced his engagement. The scarf Obi had given her, their interactions with the Princess, the new sleepover habit. He could hear the love in Obi's voice, the way he spoke about her and their moments. But Obi had spoken vaguely and Zen understood this. The explicit details would have made his chest throb harder than it already has.

They were walking around the same corridors over and over, with the guards confused when seeing the men for the 57th time. But Obi gave Zen an honest answer without any explicit order as to keep the story long or short. It was enough to hold a storytime without telling Zen every single minute they spent together. And Zen now understands where they stand.

"So," Zen begins after Obi utters the final word to his story, "is it safe to assume that you two are lovers now?" Obi's cheeks are splotched crimson, looking distantly between the pews of the castle as he brings a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Zen teased in pure amusement.

Obi could only smile widely, contently- practically infectious. "At first, I had regretted taking such a liking to her, seeing as you two were in love but," Obi pauses, halting at his tracks. Zen stops as well as the two men face each other. Obi's eyes were serious right then, amber eyes light yet pressing. "I have never and will never love someone the way I love Shirayuki. And I promise that I have no intentions on giving her away to anyone else."

Zen felt himself smile, feeling it not as forced as before. It was genuine and real, as he felt tears ensuing in his eyes. It still hurts knowing that Shirayuki is no longer his and never will be again. It hurts seeing her happier with another man. It hurts not having what you've always wanted and watching someone else have it. But Zen was extremely thankful to know that Shirayuki is in good hands and those very hands will ensure that not even a scratch comes on that woman's body.

"B-but since we're here," Obi starts, his heart dipping into his stomach. Zen raises an eyebrow, his lips agape as he watches his assistant quickly kneel before him. One hand is pressed down on the cool tiles while the other arm is leaned against both knees at the elbow and wrist. Obi hangs his head low, his eyes meeting with his Master's shoes. "I wanted to ask for you blessing, Master, to be with Shirayuki of Tanbarun. I wish for your blessing to take her hand in marriage someday, Master."

Zen widens his eyes to this, looking down at his humble assistant. This man was asking for his blessing for a woman that isn't his daughter nor his sister. This woman no longer held a relevant affiliation to be asked consent over. But here Obi was, knelt before the Second Prince, requesting permission to have the woman that was previously his lover. And for that, Zen couldn't help but be damned. He was surrounded by the best people this Kingdom could ever have and for that, tears finally left his eyes. Obi's eyes watched the drops hit the ground as he quickly looked up at his Master in shock.

"Of course you have my blessing, Obi," Zen quietly replies, cracking a weak smile through the tears. "I trust you more than anybody I know with Shirayuki's life. That's why I assigned you as her Personal Knight. I know you two will make each other very happy."

Obi was all smiles from hearing this. He quickly rose and was back on his feet, but he also completely forgot their positions. Without expecting it, Zen felt the man wrap his arms around him and give him a tight embrace. "O-Obi!" Zen was taken aback, arms up and flailing as Obi held the shorter man.

"Thank you so much, Master!" Obi cheered happily. "Thank you so, so much! Tonight we celebrate! _Hoy se bebe!_ "

"Obi, what does that even mean?" Zen exclaims as he pushes the man off. Obi chuckles, straightening up again while continuing their stroll. "Why do you know a foreign language?"

"I don't know the tongue well," Obi admits shyly, "just know a lot of phrases and whatnot. That phrase I had said is a celebratory phrase, translating to 'today, we drink!'"

Zen shakes his head in disappointment, "I can see why you are a man who can drink." The two men chuckle as they resume walking around, the guards still confused to see the men again. "But Obi, I'm going to make you a trade now that I know of your request."

"What do you mean a 'trade?'" Obi huffed, taken aback by Zen's words. "You just agreed to give me your blessing!" Zen smirks, having Obi's heart deflate as he awaits his Masters offer.

"I'll let you _keep_ my blessing on one condition," Zen begins, having Obi already shake his head in disbelief. _The audacity_ , he thought to himself. "You'll be one of my groomsmen." _Shit_ , Obi thought, _he remembers my lack of response_. "You never gave me an answer."

Obi remains silent for a moment, his head pondering the trade. It was a fair deal for the most part, seeing as Zen's eternal blessing would only cost the attendance as a groomsman for one day. That's as good as any trade could get for the man, really. So Obi nods, looking over at Zen with a small smile. "It will be my honor, Master."

Zen smiles warmly, bringing the two to another stop to look straight at Obi. He opens up his arms, now prepared for an embrace as Obi takes the offer. The two men hug, putting away the animosity between the two to bring back the strong bond that they had formed prior to everything that had happened. "Thank you, Obi," Zen whispered in Obi's ear, "for being a good knight."

"And thank you, Master," Obi hums, "for being a good friend."

* * *

"That took a very long time!"

"M'sorry, Mistress!" Obi pleads. "I didn't realize how long it would take!"

"You said it would be quick!"

"I thought it would be!"

After the talk with Zen, Obi was dismissed and went straight for Shirayuki's room. He had noticed that the day had left and night finally fell, realizing how long he really spent talking to his Master. He quickly walked through the corridors, changing his course from the medical wing to his lovers quarters. On his way, he noticed his door had already been fixed up (guessing Zen or Izana had made that an assignment post-bail).

But now here he was, looking down at his lover who was sat in her bed, arms crossed over her chest while playing with a pout. She was of a child sometimes, having Obi overly amused by the love of his life. She had been waiting for so long that she already made herself comfortable this early into the night.

She was in a green nightgown, with the skirt a pearl white while her feet were swallowed up by light burgundy slippers. Her face was shiny and dewy, having Obi guess that she had already washed her face, brushed her teeth and the rest. Her hair was wet, the scent of strawberries taking over the room as her hair took on a very dark red due to the dampness. Water still hung from the ends of her very uneven hair, having Obi smile even more.

"You look beautiful tonight," Obi complimented warmly, having Shirayuki turn away and huff.

"Flattery isn't going to help your case, you know," Shirayuki spewed, her stubbornness getting the better of her as she kept from looking at Obi. The man chuckled, locking the door behind him as he removed his boots and holster from his body. Shirayuki glances over to watch as Obi stretched out his long body and ruffled his hair. She couldn't help but smile, overly content to see her lover free and well. "Have you eaten?"

Obi smiles at her lightening up, looking over to nod, "Master and I had meals done for us and we ate them in the kitchen." Shirayuki reacts to this and quickly gets on her feet. She gets right in front of Obi, completely intruding in his space. "M-Miss?"

"What happened? What did he say? What did you two talk about?"

"We just had a talk about everything," Obi said with a shrug, looking down at his curious lovebug. "He apologized and I forgave him. After that, we ate and shared a few laughs. We took a stroll together and that's where I just came back from."

Shirayuki raises an eyebrow, "that can't be it. What happened, Obi?" Shirayuki's emerald eyes were twinkling with curiosity, and Obi knew she wasn't planning on giving in. "Please." _Insatiable_ , Obi thinks. He takes her hands in his and brings her over to the bed. They take a seat, with Shirayuki's eyes still on his face. "Obi."

"Master asked me to be one of his groomsman," Obi began quietly with a smile. "And I accepted." Shirayuki widens her eyes, her lips slightly parted.

"R-really?" Shirayuki whispers. "I didn't think he'd ask you- I didn't think you'd even consider the idea- how, why?" Obi chuckled, seeing his lover in pure confusion and yearning for answers.

"He still is a good friend of mine, regardless of everything that happened," Obi began, his eyes looking down at their intertwined fingers. "He helped lead me into a better life, one worth living. One that I'll never regret." Obi smiles warmly. "I've never been so happy in my life until Master took me in and surrounded me with good people like Kiki, Mitsuhide, Ryu, Garak, and you, Mistress. Everything that I have now was because of him and I know there is nothing I could do to ever repay him."

Shirayuki tightened her grip on Obi's hands, tears trickling down her cheeks. They land on their scrambled hands, having Obi look up to see his lover teary-eyed and somehow smiling. He quickly swallowed her into his arms and cradled her gently. "Miss."

"I'm so happy to have a man like you, Obi," Shirayuki wails into the man's chest. "I'm so happy to be in love with and be loved by a man like you. I can't see myself with anyone else but you- right now until the end."

This only made Obi hold her tighter. Shirayuki felt his fingertips gently dent into her back, knowing that her words had done a great deal to the man's heart. She could feel it beat quickly against her ear, his chin planting itself lightly on her head. Obi gently pushes her off, his hands holding her shoulders as he gave her a lustful look. With a soft, but aggressive push, Shirayuki fell on the bed with Obi hovering right above her. Hands were on either side of her shoulders, sheets being clawed between his fingers.

Shirayuki looked up at this man in awe, her face entirely flushed when looking at his expression. Amber eyes full of ardor, with a welcoming shade that was exclusive to her. His chest heaved heavily, his heart beating faster than usual. He had been biting his bottom lip feverishly, as though he was trying to contain himself. But it would seem that Obi might have had enough.

"You will never be anybody elses ever again," Obi growled. He dipped closer to her face, their lips just centimeters away from each other. Hers looked so pink and inviting, he was more than ready to indulge in the poison she was. "In return for being a groomsman, I asked Master for his blessing." Shirayuki's eyes widened even more. "You're mine," Obi whispered before pressing his lips against hers, enjoying the sweetness that was her lover.


	67. Sixty-Six

**To the person who complimented my attention span: thank you, I laughed really hard when I read the comment aha**

 **Anyways, I'm hoping this won't be any more than 80 chapters. I'm very excited to finish this fic and think of another ObiYuki fic (dunno if a ZenYuki fic will ever happen, but that used to be my otp so).**

 **SIXTY-SIX - Let's Play Dress Up!**

 **5** _Days Until The Wedding_

"Please be careful where you're putting that needle!"

"Stop moving!"

Mitsuhide was standing uncomfortable on a wide, tree-trunk height stool, with his arms up and legs apart. The dark-skinned man looked nervous, his teeth clicking against one another as 3 women were circling around him like hungry sharks. They all carried needles attached to different colored threads, thumbs covered with copper thimbles. The aide was essentially of a statue as the tailors surrounded him and Obi.

Obi was in the same position as him, but much more entertained by his fear. The two had measuring tape around their arms, waist, pecs- everywhere that required measurement. But Obi had gone through his measurements quickly whereas the women were still trying to measure Mitsuhide neck.

"If you're taking measurements, why do you require the needles?" Mitsuhide asks nervously.

"We require a prototype to look at for reference while making the actual suit," one maiden began. She put her thumb nail against the measurement and quickly jotted it down on her forearm with a quill full of ink. "The Prince expects nothing less than perfection for his wedding."

Mitsuhide frowned, "there's only 6 more days until the wedding. What good is a prototype when we need these suits ready _now?_ "

"Oi." Everyone glanced over at Obi, who playfully glared at Mitsuhide. "Relax. These maidens have years of training as a tailor. These suits will get done before they are due so do not stress so much." The maidens blush from the mans words, feeling more motivation to finish the suits as promptly as possible. Mitsuhide's eyes widen when he sees the tailors already getting halfway through Obi's loose-fitting prototype.

"You're rather chipper this morning, huh?" Mitsuhide begins while rolling his eyes. Obi simply shrugs, continuously smiling down at the tailors working around his body. "What's got your mood so lifted? Your recent bailing?"

"Ah, that excitement already passed," Obi quickly dismisses. He then realizes his words and looks at Mitsuhide directly. He sweatdrops, "-not that I'm not content that I wasn't starved to death! I just… received more joyous news after my release."

Mitsuhide raises an eyebrow. "And might I ask what this news was?" Obi could only smile wider as a response, looking over at the window in the lounge-like room. Sun poured in by the buckets, providing them with amazing lighting and natural warmth. "You're really not going to tell me?"

"Mm, I don't know if I want to," Obi begins debating, looking up towards the white ceiling as though in thought. "Maybe I want to be selfish and keep my business to myself."

"Obi!" Mitsuhide was growing furious and Obi nervously tried to laugh it out. But, all nerves aside, Obi smiles gently at Mitsuhide.

"As you can see, Master had chosen me to be a groomsmen," Obi begins quietly, looking down at his tailors at work. Mitsuhide nods, acknowledging that they were both getting suits done for their positions at the wedding. "But in return, Master has also given me his blessing."

Mitsuhide raises both of his eyebrows right then, eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. Never in his days did Mitsuhide expect Zen to ever even consider doing so. But he does recall that Zen wanted to work for Shirayuki's forgiveness and this had to be one of the things he had to do in order to achieve said goal. But Mitsuhide quickly collected himself and snickered as soon as his eyes dropped down to the man's neck. "So does that mean…?"

Obi's cheeks went pink, having him quickly shake his head. On his neck were love marks bestowed by his lover. The splotches of blue and purple were too obvious to hide, seeing as Obi's attempts with makeup were futile. And Shirayuki, of course, refused to help. "W-we didn't- I wouldn't- Mitsuhide!"

Mitsuhide had been tickled, humored by Obi's stuttering and embarrassment. "I was prepared to call you a shameless dog, Obi. Not that it's anything bad, surely."

"I-I can't do that!" Obi quickly shrieks, having the tailors share in Mitsuhide's amusement. They all giggle around him, continuing to wove and sew around the two mens bodies. "At least n-not now…" Mitsuhide raised his eyes, having Obi quickly bark at him. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Relax, Obi," Mitsuhide insists, his amusement dissolving slightly. "I won't tease you anymore. In fact, I'm actually quite envious of you." Obi looked at the man confused until his brain cells began working together. Before Obi could spew another word, the doors of the lounge were slammed open.

"Why are you envious of him?"

Both men turned white at the sight of their fellow aide, who was quickly tangling their thoughts up with shock. Kiki was stood at the door, but not in her usual fight-ready uniform. The aide's petite body was swallowed up by a sleeveless, strapless dress, long enough to leave a small trail behind her. The top of the corset was a shiny pearl white, which gradually dissolved into a light violet with lavender frills to decorate. Light, sparkly swirls of white ornate the entire dress, having the sun compliment the dress beautifully.

Kiki herself was also quite the sight. Her usually tied up hair was put into a messy bun, with a bunches of strands pulled enough to look like a flower. Two bundles of strands were curled and kept to her sides as to look similar to her usual do. It looks so playful yet so elegant and put together. Although no makeup was on Kiki's face, there was a bit of pink gloss rubbed on her lips to give it a moisture and a lovely shine.

The skin of her neck and below that is seen were lathered with lotion, seeing how soft and moist her light skin looked. Her defined collarbones can be seen as well as the muscle she has trained for on her shoulders and upper arms. Obi wasn't giving much of an eye, but Mitsuhide trailed down to see the small valley between her breasts.

"I… I…" Mitsuhide had no words. He was respectively drooling right before her.

"You look so different, Kiki," Obi begins gently, shooting her a suggestive smirk. "I wouldn't seeing you like this everyday."

"I'm sure you also wouldn't mind never seeing again," Kiki threatened, having Obi immediately raise his arms in fear. The tailors quickly hiss at Obi's motions and pull his arms down again. He murmurs an apology. "So what were you envious about, Mitsuhide?"

Mitsuhide was of a statue, his body as still as one could get while still breathing. But this man was breathless, questioning the Gods as to why he was so blessed to have this. The woman before him was all his, and she looked far too good for words. He didn't know what to say nor do as the tailors continued to work on his prototype.

"Oh," Obi began, "he was talking about my-"

"Obi." Mitsuhide came back to his senses as he snapped his neck to look at his fellow aide. Obi gulped harshly at the grim stare that Mitsuhide was giving him. It was just enough to zip his lips and force himself to be distracted by the tailors and their work. He then looks over at Kiki, who keeps her unwavering stare. Mitsuhide's stomach twists. "I-it's nothing, Kiki."

Kiki eyes Obi once more, and sees the deep blue and purple spots on his neck. Kiki looks back over at Mitsuhide and scoffs, "you're as shameless as a dog." Mitsuhide expresses shock, and immediately glares over at Obi, who nervously begins to whistle and dedicate his sight to the open window. "Anyways, I didn't come here to join your… interesting discussion. I came to ask if any of you have seen Shirayuki."

"Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide repeats. Obi was all ears right then, his attention completely on his fellow female aide. "Why are you looking for Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asks the very question that Obi had already asked in his head but couldn't emit from his mouth.

"I'm supposed to be checking in on the medicinal wing," Kiki hums. She was assigned to ensure all preparations are not only happening, but are also nearing completion. "Although Garak was there and provided me all the information regarding their progress, I had wanted to specifically address something to Shirayuki."

Mitsuhide remained quiet in thought, but Obi simply shrugged. "Did you ask Ryu where Shirayuki was?"

Kiki's face was blank before she turned away from the men and began walking away. "Thank you, Obi. As you were." Obi looked over at the window again, but Mitsuhide's eyes couldn't leave Kiki. He noticed that part of the dress revealed her back and that quickly started taking a toll on Mitsuhide's body. So much so that he needed to say something.

"Kiki!" The aide halted and looked back, her chin on her shoulder to keep from turning around all the way. In that position, it was enough to send Mitsuhide's heart into overdrive. "You… look really beautiful today."

Kiki continued to look blankly but then allowed a small smile to play at her lips. "Thank you, Mitsuhide. I'll be seeing you." With that, Kiki resumed her stride over back to the medicinal wing, having Mitsuhide emit a longing sigh. But the two men were then caught in more surprise as two tailors hurriedly entered the room, breathless and panting.

"Ser Mitsuhide, Ser Obi," one of the tailors began, "have you seen Miss Kiki?"

The two men stare at the corridor that Kiki was walking down, having the two tailors look over and immediately dash over. "Miss Kiki! We aren't finished with the dress just yet! Please wait for us!" Kiki didn't stop her progress over to her destination, having the tailors desperately tail after her.

"I'll tell you right now, Mitsuhide," Obi begins with a teasing smirk, "you've got yourself a keeper." Mitsuhide glares at Obi but smiles soon after. His words were true: Kiki was a keeper and Mitsuhide knows how lucky he is.

* * *

Kiki walked through the corridors quickly, while respecting the unfinished dressed that was on her. Her hands clenched the skirt of the dress, attempting to keep the front of the skirt clear from the floor. The tailors had finally caught up to her and attempted to get her back into her room to finish the dress. But seeing as their attempts were futile, they resigned and decided to simply help her carry the rest of the dress to protect it from getting ruined.

She had walked them all the way to the medicinal wing, without any further comments or questions. Kiki went over to Shirayuki and Ryu's office, finding the young boy she had been seeking out. He was on the floor (as usual, seeing as it is one of his favorite places to do work) with books and scrolls surrounding him. He looked as though he had just recently woken up, seeing as his hair was a mess and dried up drool resided at the corner of his lips.

"Ryu," Kiki called out gently, having the boy look up boredly. He solely expressed exhaustion, with no piqued interest in Kiki's change of attire. "I'm looking for Shirayuki, do you know where she is?"

Ryu yawns, covering his mouth while his eyes let out sleepy tears. Giving his eyes a bit of a rub, he looks up at the aide and nods, "I sent Shirayuki up to do a delivery for me."

"A delivery?" Kiki questions.

"Yes," Ryu replies dully. "The Princess asked for a special request and Shirayuki offered to bring it up to her." Kiki looked at the boy in a bit of shock, unsure if his words were honest.

"You sent Shirayuki up to deliver something to Princess Elizabeth?" Kiki asked. "Alone?" Ryu simply nods, having blink a few times before thanking the boy and dismissing herself. She needed to go upstairs as quickly as possible.

Shirayuki hasn't confronted Elizabeth since the slap incident, and Kiki knows that this confrontation will not be better than the last.


	68. Sixty-Seven

**I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE- I AM A HORRID WRITER! I apologize for the delay of this chapter as I have been so involved in my other story for LoZ. I swear I will finish this fanfiction soon, I've just been extremely stressed out lately. I have to inform my parents of something very disappointing and I'm just unsure how I'm going to do it.**

 **Anyways, as always, thank you so much for those who favorite/follow this story, it makes me so happy! All the reviews always make me smile and I'm always eager for more so please do leave some! Please enjoy this chapter and I hope to see all of you in the next.**

 **SIXTY-SEVEN - A Failed Ploy**

 **5** _Days Until The Wedding_

Shirayuki took a deep breath in and a shaky one out.

She wasn't really sure what she was thinking when she offered Ryu to bring up the wax, but her mind insisted on it. She could have been doing the work she's been slacking on, or spending time with Obi during his fitting. But she felt the intense need to see the Princess once again, remembering as she hadn't since the slapping incident. She couldn't explain the need, but she knew remaining insatiable would destroy her.

The red-haired woman stared blankly at the door before her, with Wistarian guards positioned at both sides of it. They knew of Shirayuki and how harmless she was, so they knocked the door for her and awaited for the Princess. And a few moments later, the door opens and the Princess had been revealed to her.

The young woman was swallowed by a long Victorian dress that had clearly been done just recently. The cerulean blue silks were beautifully woven to have the center of the peace be completely blue. The long sleeves as well as the sides and the entire back of the dress was white with blue decorations ornate all around it. That same pattern was also woven up to cover her neck as similar to a loose choker.

Elizabeth's skin had also been touched up by an insane amount of white powder. Her features were defined by a bit of blush as well as a deep shade of crimson red was lathered all about her slim, small lips. She had enough eye makeup to express the real beauty of her blue eyes. Surely, they were not like Zen's, but with the right lighting, they could be quite endearing. Though, the frown on her face completely beat the purpose of all the makeup.

"Oh, it's you," Elizabeth notices, not a dash of excitement to see Shirayuki. Emerald eyes scan the Princess, looking up to see her brown hair entangled in a big, puffy bun. "Did you need anything from me?"

"Good day, Princess," Shirayuki greets kindly, the words practically burning her tongue. She held the small container in her hand, hoping she wouldn't notice it too soon to dismiss her. "I was hoping we may exchange a few words?"

"Ah," Elizabeth begins, "and why should I allow you such a gift?"

"Because I possess an item you've requested from my mentor," Shirayuki informs her with ease, deciding to use the wax as a trade. She lifts it up before her, allowing Elizabeth to deem her words true. "So I've decided upon a trade: wax in exchange of a conversation."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at the girl, clearly unable to trust her before turning around to return into her room. She raised a hand and gestured for Shirayuki to enter, having the herbalist quickly tail after her and closing the door behind them.

Shirayuki quickly noticed how big her quarters were (which made sense, considering that she _is_ a princess). It was ornate with paintings of the Wistaria family as well as their ancestors. There were mirrors around as well as a huge closet to fit all the puffy dresses that Elizabeth wore daily. The woman even had a balcony to herself to see the beauty that was lovely Kingdom of Clarines.

But Shirayuki's mind refocused when Elizabeth sat on her bed and looked suspiciously at the woman, "so what is it you want to speak about?"

"I simply wanted to apologize," Shirayuki began softly, causing Elizabeth to raise her eyebrows in curiosity. "I understand why you don't particularly feel wanted here due to King Izana's rudeness about your blood. It is difficult to wait for a wedding in a kingdom alone."

"You wouldn't understand," Elizabeth took her words lightly, "you're not alone here. Everyone seems to adore you here- even the King is fond of you and he would never approve of a love between his brother and a mere peasant such as yourself."

"But I was alone all my life before I came here," Shirayuki counters with a faint smile. "My parents had left for the forest when I was very young and left me with my grandmother. But as soon as I was old enough to take care of myself, my grandmother unfortunately fell ill and quickly left me alone." Emerald eyes gloss with tears but Shirayuki forcefully subdued them. "It was up until I met Zen that I was alone and fending for myself."

"And so you believe you have the right to speak about him so informally?" Elizabeth hissed, having Shirayuki mentally roll her eyes. "Has it occured to you yet that _I_ am engaged to him?" She shoots her left hand into the air to reveal the beautiful, large rock on her finger.

"I hope you realize that I do not envy you in any way," Shirayuki spewed honestly, having Elizabeth glare at her.

"You definitely do," Elizabeth growled in a hush down. Her lips formed a malicious smirk before she rose from her bed and began to walk around Shirayuki. The sound of her heel clinking down against the polished floor struck the silence as she circled around the young herbalist. "I'm to marry your lover in 5 days and there is absolute nothing you can do about it. The man you love will be my husband and on the night that we marry, it will be me in his bed as his new wife." Elizabeth was behind her right then, her mouth close to her ear so she could emit a taunting laugh. "I am everything you want to be right now, aren't I?"

Shirayuki's emerald eyes wandered around the room, unable to care less about Elizabeth's words. She squinted her eyes when she saw crates outside the balcony. Those were the very same crates she had seen before getting slapped in the face by the 'fair' Princess attempting to be daunting. Mentally noting this down, Shirayuki kept her head forward and smiled.

"I didn't realize that you were betrothed to Obi," Shirayuki begins lightly, "I'll be having a word or two with him shortly then."

Elizabeth felt herself go pale. This woman simply didn't care for her words or her attempt in hurting her feelings. Walking slowly to be back before her, Elizabeth leered at Shirayuki's face. There were no signs of hurt or annoyance anywhere. Shirayuki simply smiled brightly at the brunette, unaffected by her taunting.

"That is not what I meant."

"I know," Shirayuki agreed with the statement. "But you must realize that my lover is Obi and will always be Obi. It is no lie that I did love Zen very much, but that is in the past. He will love you and you are to love him back." She paused. "At least, that is the hope."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth, vexed at how unentertaining Shirayuki was. "But you have nothing, loving a man like that." Elizabeth smirked. "Obi is lucky enough to have such a position, being so close to the Prince and his aids. But that man will remain nothing and you, too, will share that nothing with him."

"At least I will be happy with nothing so long as I am with him," Shirayuki firmly insisted. "That is all I need in life."

"But you could have been a Princess!" Elizabeth hisses harshly this time, unable to contain herself. Shirayuki noticed her progressing anger and remained still, watching as the Princess was losing it. "You could have lived a life of lavish and comfort, with all this gold and jewelry to your name! How could you possibly think a Prince's monkey compares to a handsome Prince?"

"Because happiness is the most expensive thing in all of the land, my dear," Shirayuki worded warmly, smiling gently at the furious Princess. "I am so wealthy with unconditional love from a man who desires nothing but a smile from my face everyday. I am so very fortunate to have met someone who finds that my happiness is _enough_ for him to keep living in this world."

Elizabeth remained quiet, her eyes staring into Shirayuki's. Her face emitted so much pride, with her cheeks full and glowing. Without makeup or any sort of alternation, Shirayuki had a face so vibrant and containing natural beauty that one would believe she truly was a Princess of some kind. Especially with such an eye-catching head of crimson red hair- anyone wouldn't dare leave alone a rarity like her.

"A woman who is content with being poor," Elizabeth sighed. _She's boring_ , Elizabeth thought to herself. _Someone of no entertainment is of no value to me_. She noticed Shirayuki's eyes wander once more, having her glance back to see her crates. She smiled right then before returning to meet her eyes. "Curious, are we?"

"Just a placeholder for my eyes," Shirayuki excused, "my apologies." Elizabeth waved off the apology and headed towards the one crate. Shirayuki remained still, eyeing her movements as Elizabeth grabbed 2 crystal glasses from the table that sat beside the large crates. "What are you doing, if I may ask?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Elizabeth replied dully as she pulled off the top of the crate. Shirayuki walked a bit closer to get a better look at its contents. And to her surprise (and slight disappointment), it was just several bottles of wine. "I'm getting you a glass of wine to thank you for your service."

Eh? Shirayuki just stared, her face clearly expressing confusion.

"You brought up the wax for me," Elizabeth pointed out as she grabbed a bottle of wine from the crate. She seemed to have chosen aimlessly, but it wasn't the bottle she had selected before to have a drink with Zen. Not that Shirayuki knew this information, but she wasn't buying her tip. "And you've exchanged more words with me than anyone in this castle. Even though I would have desired it with another, I thank you for giving me conversation."

Upon my request was that conversation brought up. "Of course, Princess," Shirayuki followed her pace, unsure as to what exactly she was getting at. But it seemed nothing else was occurring aside from having a drink as Elizabeth poured the wine in the two fine glasses. "But you don't have to thank me with a cup of wine-"

"I want to, though," Elizabeth insisted as she placed the cork back on the bottle of wine. She set it carefully back into the crate to divide the two glasses evenly with her two hands. She offers one to Shirayuki, giving her a curt smile. "Although I don't like you very much, you aren't terrible."

"Thank you?" Shirayuki's voice expressed unease, having Elizabeth narrow her eyes on the glass that the herbalist was now carrying. She held it carefully, as though desiring not to drop it but also against drinking it. "But Princess, I am not one who likes to drink much."

"A lady who doesn't care for a cup of wine?" Elizabeth raises a brow. "How are you even a woman?"

"W-well," Shirayuki's cheeks tint red, "I am unfortunately a lightweight, so my tolerance for alcohol isn't particularly high…"

"How about a sip then?" Elizabeth insisted, having Shirayuki still skeptical of the glass of wine. "Come on now- it isn't that strong, I promise!"

Shirayuki was still unsure but knew that she wouldn't relent unless she at least took a sip. So, without much thought, she brings the glass up to her supple lips and allows a bit of wine to enter her mouth. But Shirayuki hadn't been stupid and kept her eyes slightly open to notice that the Princess did not take a sip. Elizabeth simply stared at Shirayuki with a conniving smile and that was enough to not trust this drink.

Swiftly, Shirayuki divided the sip of wine in her mouth and placed both halves in the back of mouth where her teeth ended. She used her tongue to wall them against the inside of her cheeks, hoping she didn't look like a chipmunk. It felt comfortable enough, though, to talk without seeming like she had anything in her mouth. But, to keep up her facade, she gulped.

Shirayuki pretended to taste the wine with her tongue before nodding, "it's a bit dry."

Before Elizabeth can reply, a harsh knock could be heard from her door. But she didn't need to go open it as it was soon kicked open by an unknown source. Both woman looked over to spot Kiki and Obi, seeming to be panting and out of breath. Shirayuki guessed they rushed over here, seeing their breathlessness and the fact that Obi's amber eyes were dim. He was clearly worried. And honestly, there was reason to be.

"Princess," the two aides greeted in sync, bowing before her. Elizabeth nodded, watching as they straightened up again. Obi's eyes were on Shirayuki alone, hoping that nothing happened to her. But it doesn't seem like she had been bruised or hurt in any way physically. As far as he's concerned, at least.

"Is there anything you two need?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she set her glass down.

"We were looking for Shirayuki," Kiki began, her breath already caught. It was amazing how swift Kiki was as the sweat that glistened her skin a moment ago completely evaporated. "She's required by the medicinal staff immediately."

Elizabeth wasn't buying the lie. "Why?"

"Are you questioning the requirement of Shirayuki's position as a court herbalist?" Kiki challenged, her eyelids lowering as she narrowed her sight upon the Princess. "She is still under authority, seeing as she's still a practicing court herbalist. You cannot ask why when you don't know how the sections of this kingdom functions."

Elizabeth wanted to press more but she knew that Kiki wasn't the type to give in easy. She had been one of the smartest people in the Kingdom, so challenging her would have Elizabeth meet directly with her stupidity. So she tightens her lips together and nods, allowing Shirayuki to go.

Shirayuki nods in response, offering the Princess both the wax and the cup of remaining wine. Elizabeth took them both with ease, watching as Shirayuki bowed before her. "Thank you," Shirayuki emitted her final words before Obi wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her out. Kiki tailed right behind them as they fled from the Princess' quarters and towards Shirayuki's office.

"What happened? What did she say to you?" Kiki began to question, looking worriedly at the young woman beside her. Shirayuki shook her head, keeping from speaking as they all walked through the corridors of the castle. "Shirayuki?"

"Miss?" Obi began in a hush tone, concern flooding his expression as they walked to her office. Shirayuki was trying her best to keep the wine in her mouth; she didn't want to spit it out without a specimen cup. She just wanted them to trust her as she rushed them downstairs to find Ryu and Garak.

Finding themselves in the office, Shirayuki quickly escaped Obi's hold and began looking through her drawers anxiously. The two just watched, Obi's eyes full of horror as he watched his lover impatiently make a mess of her desk. Ryu escaped from his bed and quickly got on his feet to check what Shirayuki had been seeking.

"Shirayuki?" Ryu tried, "what are you looking for? I can help." Shirayuki turned to look down at the boy, pure relief washing her face. She attempted to shape the object with her fingers, making turning gestures with her hand to indicate that it had been a container with a spinning cap. "Oh, you're looking for a cup."

Ryu rushed over to his side of the office, finding a fresh and clean specimen cup and opening it. Quickly giving it to her, Shirayuki spat out the sip of wine she had been holding in her mouth. Ryu watched as Shirayuki began properly breathing once again. She handed Ryu the cup to hold so she could grab a glass of water from the pitcher they always had in their office. She took a large sip of it and went to the window while swishing the water in her mouth, trying to remove the taste of the wine from her mouth. With the window open, she stuck her head out and spat the water out on the grass, mentally apologizing to Mother Nature.

"Shirayuki, is everything alright?" Kiki quickly rushed to her aid, holding onto her shoulders. "What was wrong with the wine?"

"I don't know," Shirayuki finally said, her voice weak as she was desperate for as much air as possible. Obi also rushed over, taking over for Kiki as he held her at her waist. She turned around in his hold, looking up at Obi with her lips glistening with water. "She poured the same wine for both of us but she didn't take a sip."

Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Not at all?" Obi asked curiously.

"She didn't even pretend to," Shirayuki informed as she finally regained a proper breathing pace. "She just watched me take the sip."

Ryu looked down at the wine, seeing the bubbles due to the combination of Shirayuki's spit. He retrieved the lid and shut the container quickly. "I'll take it to the lab to analyze. Come in soon when you've recovered." With that, the young boy left the office with the wine sample.

"Do you think…" Kiki began quietly, her eyes widening, "...she tried to poison you?"

The very suggestion made Obi inflate with anger. The Princess was about to have everything that a Princess could ever ask for. A kingdom full of servants and guards who are willing to risk their life for her. She'll be in the walls of a beautiful castle with a handsome husband who happens to be the Prince of Clarines. She's about to accept eternal wishes and royal treatment. And yet, she wants to mess with someone as defenseless as Shirayuki?

"That's what I'm not sure about," Shirayuki sighed, leaning against the wall with Obi beside her, allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder. "But I noticed that all those crates the day she slapped me were in her room. I always figured packages that came in and out of the castle were inspected before anything happened to them."

"They are definitely checked for its contents," Kiki confirms her thoughts. "What were the crates full of?"

"I didn't get to see into all of them," Shirayuki began, "but the one she had opened been full of many bottles of the same wine she served me." Everyone's thoughts quickly clicked as Shirayuki looked down worriedly to the floor.

"It's impossible for her to be keeping that much wine for herself," Obi pointed out, furrowing his 'brows' as he met eyes with Kiki. Kiki was holding her chin between her fingers, attempting to figure out what the Princess' objective was exactly with that much wine.

"Unless…" Kiki started on a thought.

"It's not just for her," Shirayuki finished the thought, her emerald eyes dimming due to her thoughts, "it's for the wedding."


	69. Sixty-Eight

**SIXTY-EIGHT - Of Bad Wine and Approaching Commerce**

 **5** _Days Until The Wedding_

Shirayuki was very uneasy that night.

As Obi had been fixing his wet towel to dry after a warm bath, Shirayuki had been sat on the bed quietly. Her hair was dripping due to also partaking in a bath to relieve the stress from earlier that day. Her body was swallowed up by a pink nightgown, but it was a bit shorter than the other nightgowns she owned. It stopped just right below her knees, exposing her firm and smooth calves and feet. She sniffled a bit due to the warmth of the bath clearing up her nostrils.

"Hey." Obi's voice sounded in the quiet room. Shirayuki looked up to meet eyes with the black-haired man. "Are you okay?"

"Mm," Shirayuki hummed with a nod. _I was sure to be poisoned just a few hours ago, but I'm fine_. "I'm just thinking a bit is all."

"Oh really?" Obi entertained, watching as his lover quickly went distant. He frowned, understanding why she had been acting the way she was. She could have been poisoned and killed if Kiki hadn't been so worried about her whereabouts. He wondered why Kiki had expressed such worry, but like most things; they shouldn't be overthinked. "Okay."

Shirayuki's attention quickly focused on her lover once more as Obi began to remove his shirt. Her cheeks were already visibly pink but it deepend when she watched the shirt peel away from his body. Her eyes dragged along his built torso, looking at each scar he has accumulated over the years. Was it wrong that she found them incredibly attractive? She hoped not.

It was shameful to start thinking such explicit things, considering that they weren't even engaged yet. And she knew fully well that she wasn't really prepared for such a thing to happen just as much as he wasn't. But when she saw Obi's body and felt his heat against hers, her mind couldn't help but drift towards such perverse thoughts.

"Mistress?" Obi glances back at Shirayuki, exposing his entire bare back to her. She snaps her neck and looks away, her cheeks burning hot. She waves her hand in front of her face, both to gesture him away as well as cool herself off. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah!" She exclaimed in a stutter, peeking over to look at Obi's front. His abs were so defined and protruding that she had to look away again. "It's just… you're shirtless in front of me and we're both alone here… in my bedroom…"

"I've been shirtless in front of you before though," Obi recalls, slowly walking over to her. "Alone, in your bedroom. Why is it so different now?" His shadow swallowed her whole, his abs just inches from her face. Shirayuki was ready to explode.

"Th-those times were different!" She insisted. "I would be healing your wounds or something along good intentions!"

"So," Obi lowered his voice, bending down to meet eyes with his lover. He brought his hand up to her cheek and moved her head so she would be facing him. His amber orbs took control of hers, causing her to flush up completely. "Why is this so wrong? I'm not in need of curing nor am I stressed in any way."

Shirayuki's fingers played with one another, weaving between each other with her thumbs twiddling. His determined gaze and curious eyes was enough to set Shirayuki's mind off. Obi had been busy scanning her face, trying tediously to understand why she was behaving the way she was. But as he got closer little by little, his chest against her knees, she began biting her lip. That's when Obi figured it out.

"Mistress," Obi began quietly, his cheeks also tinting pink. He brought both of his hands down to her thighs, having Shirayuki look down at his motions. "Are you reacting this way because I removed my shirt?"

 _He's so blunt!_ "Just a bit, y-yes…" Shirayuki had been acting a bit diffident, considering how brawly Obi was compared to how simply thin Shirayuki was. She never thought much of it, but she knew she was never a very curvy or figured woman.

"Should I put it back on?" Obi asked kindly, causing Shirayuki's heart to beat faster from his consideration. She shook her head no, her eyes still narrowed down at his hands. Obi smirked right then, entertained by a rare, shy Shirayuki. She had always been the confident one of the two, but tonight she seemed very timid. "Then let's get into bed, yes?"

Shirayuki nods, enjoying his suggestion very much. She gets herself comfortable in the bed while Obi goes to blow out all the candles and ensure their door was locked. Now in the dark, Shirayuki watches as Obi's figure returns towards her and joins her in the bed. Obi rests his head on the pillow while Shirayuki moves herself properly to rest her head on his chest. But as soon as she did, she felt herself get hot from the contact of his skin. She places her arm on his torso the way she usually did, but the tips of her fingers were different altitudes due to his defined abs.

What the both of them didn't expect was Shirayuki mindlessly rubbing along Obi's abs. Obi slightly tensed up at her touch, feeling the way her soft fingers gently rubbed between his abs. She felt how strong they were, making her realize how strong Obi truly was. His skin was warm and soft, which is peculiar compared to how his hands feel. Obi shut his eyes and strained his neck, attempting to control his hormones from his lovers touch.

But it was impossible when Shirayuki was slowly working her way lower. Her fingers danced along the last two abs of the eight on his lower torso, feeling how similar they were to the rest. Though comparatively, they were the smaller ones of the set but she still enjoyed the way they felt below her hand. The tips of her fingers then barely hovered lower, having Obi bite his bottom lip harshly when she began to feel the begins of his v line.

Her thumb rubbed along the upper indent of the beginning of his v line, feeling how they protruded from his lower stomach. She could feel his pelvis and pushed down to feel how tough the resistance was. Shirayuki was oblivious to how much her touching was affecting Obi. The said man was beginning to sweat from all her mindless actions, feeling his hormones get worse and worse.

"You've worked so hard these many years, haven't you Obi?" Shirayuki whispered against his bare chest.

"Mm," Obi confirmed, attempting to level with his body. He _really_ needed himself to calm down. "Still have much to work on now that I have someone I care about this much."

Shirayuki could feel her heart beat faster, but somehow managed to remain unaware of Obi's. His had been dashing faster than a race horse, unsure how Shirayuki hadn't already picked up on it. Her hand was still wandering like it had a mind of its own, and it was slowly destroying Obi's remaining bit of tranquility. She caught herself quickly though when her fingers began feeling the string of hair that followed from his belly button.

"Oh, Obi I-" she quickly removed her hand while finally listening to Obi's quickened heart. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You're fine, Mistress," Obi calmed her, "don't worry about it." She wanted to believe his words, she did. But her eyes finally assimilated to the dark and she could see the small black tent in the direction her hand was going. "I apologize for not being able to… control myself."

"No no!" Shirayuki exclaimed, removing her weight from his chest to lift herself up with her hands down against the bed. "It's my fault for being so touchy. Naturally I should expect your body to react to me doing that. It's… appropriate."

"Surely but," Obi began, realizing how awkward the topic was, "I assume we'll be waiting until marriage." Shirayuki felt blood surge to her cheeks again. Obi's chin touched his chest as he tried meeting eyes with his lover in the dark.

"That is tradition…" Shirayuki noted quietly, though Obi noticed that she didn't sound full when she pointed out this fact. Her eyes wandered around, clearly in a bit of thought as Obi stared curiously at her. His thoughts, too, were gathering until he widened his eyes and realized. "Obi, do you have a sufficient amount of money to get an engagement ring?"

Obi's eyes dimmed with woe, "unfortunately not, Mistress. At least, not anytime soon." Obi looks away in embarrassment. "I will ask Zen to assign me more tasks in exchange for money so I can propose to you properly." Shirayuki was quick to regret her question when she noticed Obi's aura change. He was uncomfortable and clearly bothered by the fact that he wasn't as rich or wealthy as Zen or Mitsuhide was.

"That isn't what I meant, Obi," Shirayuki quickly tried to explain, placing her weight back on the man's body. Obi looked over at her again, taken aback by her wide emerald eyes. "It doesn't matter to me whether you properly propose to me or not. As long as you want me forever, I don't need a ring to know that we'll be joined eternally."

Obi remained quiet, paralyzed by his lovers warming words. "And…" Shirayuki's voice changed. It was softer and a little higher, not necessarily full but hadn't lacked an immense amount of certainty. "I am willing to wait, if that's what you'd like. But I don't care for tradition much."

"Mistress, don't you say that to me," Obi growled. Shirayuki watched his amber eyes light up in a burning passion as he looked up at her. "I can only hold myself back for so long." Shirayuki scanned his face, his expressing unfaltering from his words.

"What if I don't want you to hold back anymore?" Shirayuki's words were absolutely sensual at this point. The sultry tone in her voice was enough to get Obi's body going again. It didn't help that she began raising her other thigh so she could sit on his lower tummy. _Where the hell did all this confidence come from all of a sudden?_ "What if I needed you to stop holding back?" _Why the hell did the Gods make Shirayuki so… sexy?_

"I…" Obi's mouth went dry as Shirayuki's hands snaked down to grab Obi's. Using his hands, she lifted up the skirt of her nightgown and allowed his hands to touch her bare thighs. Obi could feel his body get hotter as Shirayuki guided his hands in rubbing her smooth legs. "This is scandalous, you know…"

"Mm?" Shirayuki hummed quietly as she lowered her body to be just inches from Obi's face.

"Master's wedding is in just a few days now," Obi quietly reminded them, "he's waiting for his moment to come with the Princess. And here we are," Obi points out as he gave her thighs a light squeeze, "no rings to our names; completely ready to give everything to one another."

Shirayuki cups Obi's face in her small hands, smiling warmly at the man beneath her, "I've been ready to give you everything since the day you told me you loved me." She brought her lips down to his neck, smirking at the marks she left on it. "The days after," she smoke softly, her hot breath tickling Obi's neck, "I knew that it was you. It was supposed to be you all along."

Obi blinked, "what do you mean, Miss?"

Shirayuki snuggled her face into his neck, relishing in his scent. "You were always by my side through everything. You were always around, following me while I was doing my work. You escorted me to Tanbarun to keep me from going on my own and saved me when I got captured. You even jumped off a tower trying to catch up with me." She giggled at the thought. "Even if you were assigned to do such things… it always felt like you wanted to."

"I always wanted to," Obi quietly began. He decided to sit up, so he guided his hands to Shirayuki's lower back to hold her while he moved. Now sitting up, he watched as Shirayuki wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a wistful stare. "You and Master have shown me a life I never dreamed I could have because it didn't seem possible. And now that I'm here, all I can dream about is you, Shirayuki."

She knew he was coming to learn to say her name more often, but when he did say it during these rare times, Shirayuki could help but melt. She toyed with the hair on the back of his neck, giving gentle tugs and twisting the strands between her fingers. The two locked eyes too intensely right then, with Shirayuki attempting to keep herself from crying. Obi ran his hands to her upper back and pulled her towards him, feeling their foreheads gently connect.

"You captivate me more than any woman I've ever met in my life," Obi starts, closing his eyes as he rubbed his lover's back. "There's no woman like you in this world, Shirayuki, I need you to understand that." Shirayuki guides her hands to hold her lover's face once more, tears collecting in her eyes. "If you speak honestly, then thank God it was me all along. Because now that we're here," Obi slightly dents the tips of his fingers into her back, "I'm not intending on giving you away."

Shirayuki's thumb end up below Obi's chin to push his head up. Without another word, Obi pushes forward and presses his lips against hers. The soft, supple lips of hers were the only ones that could have Obi completely addicted to kissing. He loved the way she focused on his bottom lip, and how she'd slither her sweet tongue into his mouth. She had him in a trance with the way she parted from him to take breaths before smashing her lips back on his.

Shirayuki loved this sort of possessiveness that Obi expressed. The way his hands tightened around her waist and his desperation to keep her lips against his. When they shared moments like this, Obi had treated them as if they were going to be his last. He cherishes every minute he gets with her, and for that, Shirayuki was forever grateful.

Zen had introduced her to her first love, but Obi is her true love.

There was nothing anybody could do to keep her from him. Everything they've been through, since the engagement announcement to Obi's arrest, she was never not with him. And how could Obi even consider another woman when Shirayuki was the best there was? His heart, his mind, his soul- they've all resigned to her. Everything he was and ever will be belongs to her completely, and Obi doesn't think Shirayuki completely understands that.

"Shirayuki," Obi begins upon pulling away from her. They were both breathing against each others' lips, desperate for air but also yearning to touch one another more. Shirayuki's hands grew clammy upon his face, but Obi didn't care. "If that wine is poisoned and you went ill, I wouldn't have thought twice to go up there and kill her."

"Obi!" Shirayuki exclaimed, pinching his cheeks. Obi groaned in pain. "No."

"I know you were uneasy earlier, and _this_ had kept your mind off it but," Obi brought his hands up to toy with her uneven strands of hair. "I can't imagine losing you; not now, not ever."

"You weren't going to lose me," Shirayuki insisted, attempting to look into his eyes through the dark. But they were still shut.

"But what if I did?" Obi asked honestly, his body going stiff from the very thought of Shirayuki's lifeless body.

"Life is too short for 'what ifs,' Obi," Shirayuki countered, having Obi thunk his forehead against hers. "Oi, rude."

"I need you to understand that my life means nothing if you're not here with me," Obi's voice cracked a bit, clearly choked up from emotion. "I had no future in mind for me until you came along. If that damned woman took the world from me by a cup of wine, I swear to you, Shirayuki, she'll be meeting her end very shortly-"

"Hey," Shirayuki softly halted him, bringing her hand up to cover his mouth. He opened his eyes right then, looking into his favorite green eyes. But his tension quickly eased when he saw tears escape the woman's eyes and slide down her plump cheeks. "She will get what's coming to her. I don't want you to go back to who you were before, Obi. I don't want to be the reason why either- that would hurt me terribly."

"Shirayuki," Obi began quietly, his hands beginning to shake, "you are my weakness. If anything were to happen to you, I have no control of my actions moving forward. You're the only thing that matters, my love." Obi rested his head upon her shoulder. "I'm sorry that my words bring tears to your eyes, but they're honest words."

Shirayuki shakes her head in comprehension, allowing her tears to slide down her cheeks. Her hands rubbed all around his neck, cooing and whispering calming nothings upon his head. She realizes that Obi fears nothing else than losing her. He needn't care to revert back to his old ways if he hasn't got her. She's all he has, and she's finally understand that fully. In all reality, he's all she has, too.

"Then I'll be sure never to leave your side," Shirayuki promises, "okay?"

Obi nods, his eyes closing with his body soon resigning to his exhaustion. Shirayuki held the sleepy man, soothing his mind and thoughts with her touch. There will be no purity taking tonight, but Shirayuki's mind was now back on the very thing she was distracted from; the wine.

If the wine is spiked the way it is, that must mean all the bottles in the crates are contaminated as well. And with assumptions as her best bet for predictions, Shirayuki guesses that's all for the wedding. The Princess was willing to have a mass murder on her consciousness and Shirayuki deemed her inhumane. _So if that's the case_ , the young herbalist thinks, _I'll be paying a visit to the Prince_.


End file.
